Siglo XXX
by luxam9
Summary: Una nueva epoca, donde amo y esclavo son totalmente diferentes. Azahares del destino le dan a un Kaizoku la oportunidad de saber que es un beso... que es sentir... La sociedad permitiría esta unión? Yaoi y Mpreg con mucho sexo, están advertidos
1. Capítulo 1 El comienzo

Siglo XXX. Tiempos donde existía una nueva sociedad, donde sólo un grupo selecto de personas tenía el poder. Una cultura donde los poderosos han olvidado lo que es sentir. Donde los pobres son tratados como escoria. Comprados y vendidos sin cuestionamiento.

Los miembros ricos y poderosos, de más alto rango eran los que controlaban al mundo y eran dirigidos por una persona: Seguchi Tohma. El amo del universo. Todo se hacía como él quería. Los que osaban desobedecerlo... desaparecían sin dejar rastros.

La elite de la sociedad; aquellos directamente bajo el mando de Tohma eran llamados los Kaizoku.

El más destacado kaizoku de la capital era el conocido Eiri Uesugi, llamado por algunos Yuki Eiri, por su carácter frío. Entre los kaizokus, Yuki era llamado el hijo favorito de Tohma, sólo porque era a quien más favorecía.

Yuki tenía dos hermanos, un caso singular pues los kaizokus solían tener solamente un solo descendiente. Su hermana mayor Mika, había contraído matrimonio con Tohma por mera conveniencia de este, simplemente para estar más cerca de su favorito y el hermano menor, Tatsuha, estaba desbocado... Continuamente compraba mascotas, simplemente para verlos tener sexo.

Era bien conocido que el sexo entre "esclavos" era un acto de visión pública para los kaizoku, casi como solía hacerse en el pasado viendo carreras de caballos o peleas de gallos. Pero solo "ver y no tocar", era la regla.

Aunque Tatsuha era un kaizoku de renombre, era en extremo lujurioso. Había ocasiones en las que organizaba orgías entre sus esclavos como mero disfrute personal.

Había varias maneras de reconocer a un esclavo entre las demás personas. Las mujeres llevaban un collar en el cuello y un cinturón de castidad que las marcaba como de sus dueños. Mientras que los hombres llevaban el mismo collar, pero llevaban un anillo que rodeaba su sexo, demostrando el control que tenía su amo sobre ellos. Inclusive había ocasiones en las que los kaizoku reunían sus esclavos con otros; y si no los obligaban a realizar orgías, organizaban peleas para demostrar la fuerza de sus adquisiciones.

Un kaizoku podía reclamar a cualquier persona como su sirviente o como su esclavo. Bastaba simplemente con ponerle los ojos encima y decir "Yo lo quiero". Tohma les entregaría los collares y demás que necesitaran y los reclamaban. La persona en cuestión no podía oponer resistencia. Si se llegara a dar el caso, "el amo del universo" se encargaría de convencerlo de lo contrario a cualquier precio. A un kaizoku nunca se le negaba nada. Ese era el alcance de su poder. Esta era la manera de vivir de los ricos.

La vida de los pobres era otra historia. Estos vivían en los suburbios de la ciudad. En la parte más alejada de la capital. Vivían en condiciones deplorables. Ellos no vivían... sobrevivían.

Los trabajos eran mediocres. Los que tenían suerte se convertían en esclavos de un kaizoku. Otros llegaban a convertirse en sirvientes cuyas única función era mantener limpios los aposentos de sus amos y cumplir con sus necesidades personales que no involucraran actividades sexuales.

Había otras diferencias entre un sirviente y un esclavo. Un sirviente podía ir y venir, siempre y cuando su amo no lo necesitara, un esclavo no tenía esas libertades. Un sirviente podía salir a la calle solo, cuando quisiera. Un esclavo sólo podía salir en compañía de su amo o con un sirviente, con previa autorización del kaizoku. Esas eran las reglas.

* * *

—_"Todavía no puedo creer que Hiro sea un sirviente"._

Desde que ambos habían cumplido quince, la vida del pelirrojo había sido complicada. Unos días antes de su decimo quinceavo cumpleaños, el pelirrojo había desaparecido junto con su madre, y Shuichi no había tenido noticias de ellos, sólo para que Hiro apareciera unos años después sin poder decirle lo que había pasado en ese tiempo, rematando con que dos años más tarde le dijera que iba a irse a trabajar para un kaizoku.

Todavía podía recordar su conversación como si hubiera sido ayer.

* * *

—Shu, tengo que hablar contigo.

Hiro y Shuichi caminaban rumbo a su cuarto compartido después de pasar el día tratando de encontrar un trabajo para el menor.

—¿Que sucede Hiro? —preguntó Shuichi mientras andaban por las transitadas calles de los suburbios.

—Bueno... —Hiro parecía dubitativo en cuanto a empezar la conversación.

—Vamos Hiro, dime.

—Me iré de la ciudad.

—¡Que! ¿Pero porqué? —Shuichi estalló. ¿Sería una broma o estaba hablando en serio?

—Me han contratado como sirviente, Shu.

La mirada asombrada e incrédula del de cabellos rosáceos hizo sentir mal a Hiroshi.

—Pe... Pero... lo prometimos... nunca nos...

—Se que desde que regresé prometí no volver a irme, pero piénsalo bien. Viendo las ganancias que me traerá, eso es mejor que esto.

Tras estas palabras, señaló el lugar al que habían llegado. Era un departamento de mala muerte. Un simple cuarto con dos catres. Una puerta que se dirigía a un baño pequeño y un closet, además de una vieja mesa con dos sillas.

—Pero...

—No Shuichi. He decidido que esto es lo mejor para mí. Tal vez debería hacer lo mismo.

Shuichi no podía ligar oraciones.

—Pero, y Ryu...

—Deberías alejarte de esa mala influencia. Piensa en lo que mejor te conviene —Las palabras del pelirrojo iban cargadas de cierto resentimiento hacia el de ojos azules.

—Pe...

—Mira Shu. Como sirviente voy a tener comidas y un lugar decente donde dormir, aparte de tener unas ganancias aseguradas, en vez de estar esperando a que salga algún negocio por ahí.

—Demo... Hiro... Onegai... —Shuichi estaba desesperado si Hiro se iba, perdería a su mejor amigo.

—Lo siento Shuichi, debo preparar mis cosas para irme. Hoy mismo veré a mi nuevo amo.

Hiro empezó a recoger las pocas pertenencias que tenía, ante los ojos expectantes del otro.

»Bueno Shuichi... Me voy.

—¡Matte, Hiro¡ —Shuichi agarró al pelirrojode uno de sus brazos, impidiéndole seguir guardando sus cosas—. ¿Te volveré a ver?

—Claro baka. Recuerda que como sirviente aún tengo ciertas libertades.

Shuichi sólo asintió con pesar. Era una nueva despedida. Al menos ahora sabía a dónde iba pues la vez anterior en que el pelirrojo se había ido, había prácticamente desaparecido junto con su madre y no había tenido noticias de él.

—Hiro... ¿Y a donde irás? ¿Quién es tu amo?

—No recuerdo muy bien su nombre, pero si sé que es un kaizoku muy conocido —mintió.

—Ten cuidado Hiro.

—Nos veremos pronto.

Hiro abandonó aquel departamento dejando a un jovencito en sus pensamientos.

—"_Mi mejor amigo se ha ido. Según él a un mejor plan de vida..._

* * *

Por esas fechas, Hiro cumplía dos años de haberse ido por segunda vez y aún Shuichi no le había contado a Ryuichi la razón por la cual el pelirrojo lo había prácticamente abandonado. Siempre excusaba la ausencia de Hiro con trabajos de tiempo completo.

El joven salió de su pequeño departamento con dirección a la casa de otro de sus mejores amigos o más bien dicho, de sus únicos amigos. Ryuichi Sakuma. Este era un joven libertino. Nunca escuchaba opiniones. Era el que conseguía los "negocios" para Shu y Hiro que... no siempre eran legales.

Shuichi siempre lo había querido mucho, aunque por parte del de ojos azules, los sentimientos fueran más intensos, pero aún así, Shuichi no había podido darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Ryuichi hacia su persona.

Llegó a la casa de Ryu. Un cuarto no mejor que el suyo, ubicado en el mismo vecindario. Tocó la puerta y esta se abrió inmediatamente.

—¡Shu-chan! —gritó Ryuichi casi lanzándosele encima.

—Ryu... Que tal.

—Pasa, pasa.

Entraron y se acomodaron en un sofá viejo y gastado que Ryuichi había encontrado en un basurero. Shuichi le contó a Ryuichi toda la historia. Todo lo que le había dicho Hiro, de la posibilidad de ser un sirviente y de los beneficios que esta acción le traería.

»Nee... Yo no estoy de acuerdo con Hiro —Fue la inmediata respuesta del de ojos azules.

—Pero Ryu...

—Dar tu libertad de esa manera... Simplemente no estoy de acuerdo.

—Eso pensé yo. El simple hecho de saber... que mi vida depende de alguien más. Que... ellos piensan que pueden gobernarte... me hace sentir...

Golpeó estruendosamente la mesa que se encontraba frente a ellos, tratando de descargar su frustración.

»Y ahora Hiro es...

—Tranquilo Shu. Fue su decisión. No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.

—Hai... Bueno me voy, tengo cosas que hacer —Se despidió Shuichi agarrando su chamarra.

—Ok. Por cierto Shu, He conseguido un negocio con los del barrio... ¿Vendrás?

—Cuenta conmigo.

* * *

No había nada que hacer. Hiro había decidido hacer algo mejor con su vida. Era su decisión y lo único que podía hacer como mejor amigo era apoyarlo.

Iba caminando por unos sombríos callejones. Según él había tomado un atajo para llegar más rápido a su casa, pero había dado mal una vuelta y había terminado en una calle extraña. Raro que se siguiera perdiendo cuando había vivido toda su vida en esas calles. Como decía Hiro. Era un despistado.

Pudo ver tres personas que se le estaban acercando sigilosamente.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —gritó, tratando de que no le temblara la voz.

Las tres sombras salieron de su escondite mostrado a una de las peores pandillas de la zona.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... pero si es Shuichi —Una voz grave y sedosa llegó hasta sus oídos.

—Aizawa...

—Veo que me recuerdas —siseó, acercándose a Shuichi con un caminar sugerente.

—Como olvidar a una escoria como tú.

—Oh vamos Shu... Sólo fue un error.

—¡Ese error me tuvo en prisión por un mes! —replicó Shuichi, alejándose y recordando lo que le había traído el participar en un negocio de Aizawa.

—No te enojes. Cómo iba a saber que te descubrirían.

Shuichi le dirigió la peor mirada que podía, sopesando la situación en la que se encontraba.

»Pero sí te diré que me hiciste perder mucho dinero... y vengo a cobrarlo.

—¡¿Qué? —Los ojos de Shuichi no pudieron ocultar el temor que lo recorrió por completo. Aizawa era conocido en los barrios negros, y no precisamente por su buena conducta.

—Ma... Ken...

Al sonido de un tronido de dedos, los otros dos hombres sujetaron a Shuichi por los brazos y lo recargaron en un auto viejo que estaba abandonado ahí. Aizawa se fue acercando con un lento caminar hacia el menor y lo sujetó fuertemente de la barbilla.

—Aizawa por favor... no tengo dinero —tartamudeó Shuichi.

—Sabes Shu... hay varias maneras de pagar... —Le dijo, dándole una fuerte lamida en un costado de su cara. Esto causó el enfado del menor, quien trató de soltarse de su agarre y le dio una patada.

* * *

El kaizoku mayor de los Uesugi, Eiri Uesugi, iba saliendo de una junta sumamente importante. Tohma había convocado a los tres hermanos Uesugi para discutir el rumbo de la capital. Esto a Yuki lo agobiaba. Mika era la mejor en cuanto a la contabilidad se trataba y Tatsuha era el mejor negociante. A él lo necesitaba para idear planes de negocios, y poner su firma de aprobación para determinar el proceder de las acciones.

Iba saliendo de NG y se dirigió a su limosina. El chofer se encargó de abrirle la puerta.

—¿A dónde desea ir amo?

—Demos un paseo por la ciudad. No tengo deseos de regresar a mi casa aún —gruñó.

—Muy bien señor. ¿Algún lugar en especial?

—Vámonos por la gran avenida.

Subió y el auto se puso en marcha. Cuando iban pasando por una de las calles, divisó una escena que no pasó por alto. Dos personas sujetaban a un joven de cabello rosado —color que le llamó mucho la atención—, y una tercera intentaba golpearlo.

»Albert. Detén el auto.

—¿Señor...? —preguntó el chofer, tratando de comprobar si había escuchado bien.

—He dicho que detengas el auto inmediatamente.

—Sí señor.

Detuvo el auto y se dirigió hacia donde se estaba desarrollando la escena. Un callejón de mala muerte.

* * *

Un certero golpe se dirigió hacia la mejilla derecha del de ojos amatista, rompiendo los débiles canales circulatorios que rodeaban la zona, ocasionando que pronto se formara un gran moretón.

—Eso te mereces mocoso... Por golpearme así.

—Maldito desgraciado... ¡Suéltenme!

—Después de que termine contigo te vas a tragar todas y cada una de tus palabras. Ma, Ken, sujétenlo bien.

Antes de que Aizawa pudiera concretar el golpe, sintió como una mano se envolvió sobre la suya y lo elevó unos cuantos centímetros sobre el cuelo. Fue sostenido unos segundos, para después ser catapultado violentamente contra la pared más cercana. Shuichi había cerrado los ojos.

—_"¿Qué sucede? ¿Porqué no llega el golpe?... Ma y Ken han debilitado el agarre, es mi oportunidad para escapar". _

Abrió sus ojos y pudo ver inmediatamente que Ma y Ken lo habían soltado y corrían a socorrer a una persona que pudo distinguir tirada lejos de allí... era Aizawa.

—¡Maldito!

—Lárguense de aquí —dijo seriamente el hombre que había hecho volar al líder de la pandilla.

Ma y Ken cargaron a Aizawa y lo sacaron de ahí, corriendo tan rápido como podían. Shuichi salió de su ensimismamiento y se percató del imponente rubio que se erguía a su lado. Era mucho más alto que él.

—Gracias por salvarme.

Yuki observó a aquel chiquillo que le agradecía sus acciones. Debía tener poco más de veinte años.

»Sígueme. No quiero tener deudas contigo.

Era la verdad. No le gustaba tener deudas con nadie. Su padre le había enseñado el honrar las promesas y cumplir las deudas. Uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenía.

—¿Piensas pagarme? —preguntó el rubio con voz incrédula.

—Vivo un poco lejos de aquí, ¿Aguantas caminando?

Esto lo dijo viéndolo como si, por la percha que tenía, no pudiera caminar mucho sin cansarse o no estuviera acostumbrado a andar a pie. Yuki esbozó una sonrisa.

—Permíteme.

El rubio se dirigió a su limosina y le dio indicaciones al chofer de que lo esperara. Empezaron a caminar. El rubio tras el menor.

Llegaron hasta el "pseudo-apartamento" de Shuichi y le indicó a Yuki que pasara. Inmediatamente Shuichi se sacó la camisa que traía puesta y se plantó frente al rubio.


	2. Capítulo 2 Mi primera vez

—¿Piensas pagarme con tu cuerpo? —preguntó Eiri con un deje de incredulidad en su rostro.

—Es lo único que tengo para ofrecerte. Como verás mi posición económica no es muy buena que digamos.

Yuki dio un vistazo rápido a la inmunda habitación en la que se encontraban. Goteras y una fina capa de polvo abundaban por el lugar. Dos catres y una mesa vieja era todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a apreciar.

»Tómalo o déjalo. No me gusta deberle nada a nadie —continuó Shuichi con brusquedad.

—Muy bien. Lo tomaré. Quítate la ropa y ponte contra la pared.

Shuichi se sorprendió con la orden tan directa del rubio y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, se desprendió del resto de su ropa. Se recargó contra la pared cuando quedó completamente desnudo.

Con un caminar seguro y rayando en la prepotencia, el Eiri se fue acercando y le sujetó las manos encima de la cabeza.

—Bien... veamos ese cuerpo del cual presumes.

—¿No te vas a quitar la ropa? —preguntó Shuichi, tratando de evitar que le temblara la voz ante la imponente presencia del rubio que era mucho más alto que él.

—Alguien como yo nunca se quitaría la ropa por alguien como tú —contestó el hombre con marcada obviedad.

—¿Quién eres?

—Sólo un kaizoku.

Shuichi abrió desmesuradamente sus amatistas, al momento en que el mayor colocó la rodilla entre sus piernas para abrirlas.

—"_No puedo creerlo... entregarme en estas circunstancias... pero no tengo nada más que ofrecer... y a un kaizoku... quién lo diría..."_

—_"Después de años viendo a mis esclavos hacer lo mismo... Parece placentero... ¿Porqué los kaizokus no lo hacemos? Este se ve... en extremo atrayente... quiero hacerlo mi esclavo personal..."_

Considerándose los seres más altos de la sociedad, el simple contacto con los humanos era considerado mundano. Claro que había uno que otro que no seguía esta regla, que más que regla, era una imposición entre ellos mismos, y los que se llegaban a meterse con un impuro, no podían permitirse contárselo a alguien más, so pena de convertirse en una burla pública.

De tantas veces que había visto a sus esclavos —cuando solía tener esclavos—, ya sabía qué hacer. Desde hacía un par de meses le había dado la curiosidad de experimentarlo y esta era una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar. Según Tatsuha, se sentía muy bien...

Fortaleció el agarre de su mano, alzando más si era posible, los brazos de Shu. Empezó a tocar aquel cuerpo con lentitud. Sus esclavos usaban mucho la boca. Él no haría eso. Esta acción la consideraba inmoral e impropia. Aún no entendía para qué unían sus labios. ¿Para qué exponerse a los fluidos que podría albergar la boca de un inmundo humano?

Con sus manos rodeó la hombría del menor y empezó a frotarlo, marcando un ritmo delicioso. Shu empezó a gemir ante aquel contacto. Él estaba al tanto de las reglas y leyes que rodeaban a los kaizoku. ¿Quién no? Y el hecho de que uno se involucrara con un impuro era degradante.

—"_¿Porqué este kaizoku quiere hacerlo conmigo?... Sé que es un pago de mi parte, pero me podría haber pedido otra cosa… Podría haberse negado..."_.

Un fuerte movimiento lo sacó de su ensoñación. Había sido arrojado al catre.

—_"Demonios me estoy excitando...". _

Viendo el estado de su miembro y relacionándolo con lo que recordaba siguió sus acciones.

_»__"Será mejor que lo voltee, no quiero ensuciar mis ropas"._

También recordaba las caras de satisfacción y placer de sus esclavos a la perfección. Debían de pasarla en grande.

Lo volteó y pudo divisar la entrada del menor. Se veía como una incitación al deseo. Prácticamente le gritaba que lo tomara. Esa visión de ese cuerpo debajo de él era como una droga para sus sentidos.

Decididamente, se bajó la bragueta del pantalón y dio una fuerte embestida con la que inmediatamente se encontró dentro del joven.

Shuichi de la impresión y el dolor, lanzó un fuerte grito que el rubio no escuchó. Se encontraba en estado de shock, la suave calidez que en ese momento envolvía celosamente su miembro le había nublado sus sentidos. Era tan estrecho que dolía. No veía el placer en ese momento

_»__"¿Q__ué es esta sensación?"._

Ni siquiera se había movido, cosa que Shu agradecía grandemente, pues sentía que no podía respirar. Era su primera vez y le dolía hasta el alma. No le extrañó que el rubio no lo preparara, pues por su status, no debía de tener mucha experiencia, si no es que esta era nula.

El kaizoku hizo un leve movimiento de cadera ocasionando un ligero roce. Esto fue el detonante. Instintivamente comenzó a moverse en un delicioso vaivén, ocasionando más fricción. El roce entre ambas pieles quemaba.

—Aahh... aaahh...

Shuichi empezó a jadear y a emitir sonoros gemidos de dolor por la ruda y repentina acción, sonidos que llegaron hasta oídos del rubio.

—_"¿Quiere decir que lo está disfrutando?". _

La cara de Shuichi era un dilema. El extremo placer que sentía en ese momento, aunado al dolor debido a la ruda penetración se debatía en su expresión. El vaivén continuó impacientemente. El de cabellos rosáceos estrujó las viejas sábanas sucias bajo sus manos, tratando de controlarse y evitando gritar del placer que había empezado a ganarle al dolor. Las estrujó tan fuerte, que sus nudillos empezaron a perder su rosada coloración.

Su orgullo estaba por encima de todo. En ese momento sentía una gran maraña de sentimientos: dolor, placer, frustración, ganas de llorar, confusión... El kaizoku le estaba dando las embestidas cada vez más fuertes y con más ímpetu. Lo penetraba tan rápida y duramente que no se percató que los gemidos del menor empezaron a tonarse más lastimeros, denotando el dolor que estaba empezando a sentir por la brusquedad del acto.

Una fuerte intromisión lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer contra las sábanas, pero el rubio seguía embistiéndolo poseído por el placer, aferrado a sus caderas. Aprovechando esta nueva posición y que tenían las manos libres, guió una mano hacia su entrepierna que aclamaba atención a pesar del dolor. La tomó entre sus dedos y empezó a recorrerla hacia arriba y hacia abajo, tratando de amainar el dolor que le estaba provocando el kaizoku.

_»__"¿Qué está haciendo?_".

Hubo un cambio nuevamente en la intensidad de los gemidos del chico y lo dedujo. Extendió su mano para apropiarse de aquel apéndice. El menor posó su mano sobre la del mayor y guió con ésta sus movimientos, sincronizando ese delicioso vaivén con las embestidas que recibía, las cuales iban en aumento.

Después de unas cuantas embestidas, sintió una humedad en su mano que fue acompañada de un fuerte grito de Shuichi. Se trataba de un líquido blanquecino que inmediatamente identificó como semen. Esto le disgustó, pero este disgusto pasó fugazmente, pues empezó a sentir que las paredes que rodeaban su sexo se estrechaban y se agolpaban entre sí amoldándose furtivamente.

—Nnhhh...

Sólo fue un ligero gruñido el que dejó escapar de sus labios. Tomó fuertemente las caderas del menor dejando marcas con sus dedos y lanzando suaves gemidos se corrió dentro de él.

_»__"__Fue una sensación increíble"_

Había sido como llegar al cielo, como si su alma se separara de su cuerpo y se transportara al nirvana. Salió presurosamente del menor, quien encontrándose exhausto, se desplomó sobre la cama. Sacó un pañuelo y limpió su miembro.

Pudo distinguir unos muy leves rastros de sangre en su entrepierna y al buscar su procedencia se encontró con la parte baja de Shuichi, pero ni siquiera se inmutó. Ese cuerpo yacía boca abajo como si estuviera sin vida. La única señal era el rítmico movimiento de la caja torácica hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mostrando signos de respiración.

—Espero... que hayas disfrutado... mi virginidad... —Dejó escapar con arduo esfuerzo, empezando a sentir que unas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

A pesar de la vida que tenía, y de lo que había vivido, se había estado guardando para alguien especial. Se había criado bajo el dogma de no deberle nada a nadie, pero luego llegó el rubio y le salvó la vida... No tenía otra manera de pagarle por lo que tuvo que ceder lo único que le quedaba... su virginidad, su dignidad y su cuerpo. El rubio por su parte pareció no reaccionar

—_"¿Virginidad?"_

Se levantó, se acomodó sus ropas y salió del lugar dando una última mirada al muchacho que se encontraba desecho entre las viejas y sucias sábanas. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar... mejor dicho muchas cosas que preguntar. Regresó a su limosina y le ordenó a su chofer que se dirigiera a su mansión.

* * *

Shuichi aún no se movía de la posición en la que se encontraba. Le dolía horrores el lugar donde la espalda perdía su nombre. El rubio no había sido precisamente lo que se podría decir "amable" con él. Se había tomado muy en serio lo de cobrarse por haberle salvado la vida.

Se incorporó como pudo y se dirigió al pequeño baño a darse una ducha. Dejó que el agua se llevara el dolor con cada una de las gotas de agua que recorrían su lastimada piel. No era que lo hubiera violado puesto que fue con su consentimiento, pero había sido demasiado brusco. En el agua del piso distinguió hilillos de sangre, y esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—Finalmente... la he perdido...

* * *

El rubio llegó a su casa y lo que hizo fue lo que venía pensando en el camino. Llamar a su mayordomo.

—Nakano.

Quien mejor que alguien de ese mismo status social para aclarar sus dudas. Un par de minutos después, de una puerta lateral apareció un pelirrojo con una coleta, vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa blanca.

—¿Qué se le ofrece señor?

—Deseo hablar contigo. Vamos a mi estudio.

El rubio se la había pasado pensando durante el trayecto a casa, a quién podría acudir para que le aclarara las dudas, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue preguntarle a su subordinado. Llevaba ya casi dos años con él y se había ganado su confianza, además que como mayordomo tenía prohibido —so pena de muerte— revelar información de su señor, a menos que tuviera su autorización.

Llegaron al estudio y el pelirrojo cerró la puerta. Era una amplia habitación con varios libreros y un escritorio bruñido en oro en el centro con unos cuantos muebles a su alrededor. Yuki se recargó frente a su escritorio viendo hacia una de las ventanas.

—Toma asiento —Esperó hasta que el pelirrojo se hubo sentado frente a su escritorio—. Nakano, recuerda que todo lo que hablemos o escuches no puede salir de estas cuatro paredes.

—Eso lo sé señor.

—Tengo unas cuantas preguntas que quiero que me respondas —dijo seriamente.

—Lo que usted diga señor.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando lo haces?

—Ha... ¿Hacer? —Hiro no entendió bien la pregunta que había sido formulada por su amo. Con un ceño de confusión le pidió a su amo una aclaración.

»¿Hacer qué señor?

—Copular con alguien más.

Hiro se sonrojó inmediatamente. Nunca había hablado de algo así tan abiertamente con nadie ni que pensarlo con su amo o al menos, no desde hacía tiempo...

—Ehh... bueno yo...

Hiro dejó entrever más su sonrojo. ¿Para qué ese kaizoku quería saber todas esas cosas? Le constaba que no era el primer kaizoku en enredarse con alguien, pero nunca creyó que su amo pudiera caer en las redes de los placeres carnales humanos.

—Mira Hiroshi. Quiero que hablemos claro. Me ha sucedido algo y tengo muchas dudas, y no sé a quién más recurrir.

—Disculpe mi indiscreción señor, pero, ¿lo ha hecho usted con alguien?

Hubo un gran momento de silencio el cual solo confirmó su teoría y ahora entendía su posición. Ese kaizoku había tenido sexo con alguien, y nadie más debía saberlo.

»Cuenta conmigo para lo que guste señor.

—Solo necesito un poco de información.

—Está bien señor. Trataré de aclarar sus dudas —Era lo menos que podía hacer por ese kaizoku que prácticamente lo había rescatado de su vida anterior.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que sientes?

—Primero que nada señor. ¿Lo hizo usted con un hombre o con una mujer?

—¿Eso importa?

—Si señor

—Quiero dejar ese detalle aparte. Hablemos en general.

—Bueno, la verdad, es una sensación indescriptible; es como si se elevara y tocara el cielo con la punta de sus yemas, como si por un momento se separara de este mundo.

El rubio pudo recordar aquella sensación, segundos antes de correrse.

—¿Por qué tienen sexo?

Hiro contestó con un marcado rubor.

—Bueno, si hablamos fisiológicamente, el ser humano, al igual que cualquier otra especie en el planeta tiene sexo para reproducirse, si ese no es el objetivo puede ser dos cosas. Una demostración de amor o para la simple obtención de placer.

—La persona que recibe... ¿También siente?

—Claro señor, de lo contrario no se dejaría, ¿no lo cree? —preguntó, recalcando lo obvio.

—Yo creo que depende de las circunstancias.

—Quizás...

—¿Qué significa virginidad?

Hiro sintió extraña esa pregunta

—Es cuando una persona lo hace por primera vez. En el momento que la pierden tiende a ser un momento especial en sus vidas, al menos para la mayoría.

Sus ojos se bajaron melancólicos, pero el rubio no lo notó, estaba ocupado con sus propios pensamientos.

—Y... ¿Qué significa el sangrado?

Ahora que lo recordaba, nunca había visto que un esclavo sangrara durante las cópulas públicas que había visto en las exposiciones.

—Es solamente cuando se es muy... brusco con la otra persona o no se le preparó adecuadamente... señor.

—¿Causa dolor?

La respuesta del pelirrojo tardó un poco en llegar.

—Al principio... hasta que uno se acostumbra.

El rubio recordó haber escuchado lastimeros gemidos del chico cuando lo había penetrado, y sintió como si una aguja se le hubiera clavado en el corazón, más no sabía por qué.

—Gracias Hiroshi... Puedes retirarte.

—Con permiso señor.

El pelirrojo salió del lugar y se dirigió a sus aposentos. Las últimas preguntas de su señor aún sonaban en su cabeza.

—_"Y... ¿Qué significa el sangrado?... ¿Causa dolor?"._

Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Su señor había tenido sexo con alguien y lo había desvirgado... dolorosamente.


	3. Capítulo 3 Nos volvemos a ver

Después de la ducha, Shuichi fue a recostarse a su cama. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial... aquella parte tan íntima de su anatomía que nadie había conocido... hasta hace apenas unas horas.

Extendió su mano hacia el buró que se encontraba a la derecha de su cama para abrir el primer cajón y sacar una caja de pastillas. Abrió el empaque nuevo y se dedicó a observar su contenido. Agradecía que su vigencia fuera de diez años. Dios bendiga las nuevas tecnologías.

—_"¿Qué diría mi padre si viera que al fin estoy usando estas pastillas...?"_

Tomó una y la tragó rápidamente. Ni siquiera necesitó agua de lo pequeña que era.

_»"En realidad esperaba no tener que usarlas nunca..._".

Se acostó y estuvo dando vueltas en la cama hasta que el cansancio lo venció.

* * *

A partir de ese momento, Yuki experimentó una obsesión. Empezó a comprar esclavos para... practicar. Quería ver que diferentes sensaciones podía obtener... pero no pasaba nada. Si, sentía placer, pero nada comparado con lo que había sentido al llegar al orgasmo dentro de aquel muchacho y no entendía por qué.

—"_Quizás fue porque era la primera vez que lo hacía..."_

Decenas de cuerpos pasaron bajo su cuerpo. Los hacía gozar, gritar de excitación y placer hasta la locura y alcanzar más orgasmos de los que alguna vez habían conseguido, pero él seguía sin sentir nada especial.

Algo de lo que se dio cuenta, fue que sus parejas de noche alcanzaban varios orgasmos, mientras que él, a duras penas conseguía uno de moderada magnitud. No entendía por qué. Inclusive fue a hablar con su hermano Tatsuha, que ya le había contado que había caído en la misma tentación.

El moreno según pudo recordar, estaba en la misma situación y ahora que se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente, le entró la curiosidad. Aún con esa duda, seguía noche tras noche probando cuerpos, tanto vírgenes como experimentados, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Hiro empezó a notar este comportamiento cuando recibió órdenes del rubio de encargarse de los esclavos. No le gustaba repetir.

Cada mañana llegaba a hacer la limpieza a la habitación de su amo, para encontrarse con una maraña de sábanas arreboladas sobre un cuerpo durmiente. Su amo salía muy temprano y lo dejaba a cargo de sus aposentos. Su deber era regresar al esclavo al almacén para que le modificaran la memoria. No podían permitir que se fugara información con respecto a las actividades personales que realizaba.

Cuando un kaizoku ya no quería a su esclavo, estos eran enviados al almacén para que su memoria fuera borrada y ponerlo de nuevo en venta aunque a un precio más bajo que lo que originalmente había costado. Después de todo, ya se trataba de mercancía usada.

Esto estuvo sucediendo diariamente durante varias semanas. Hasta que un día llegó solo con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y prepotencia en los labios.

—Amo, ¿desea algo en especial? —preguntó curioso ante una sonrisa que pocas veces había visto en su amo.

—No. Voy al estudio. Puedes retirarte a tus aposentos

—Gracias amo. Con su permiso.

Hiro se fue a su habitación. Mientras el kaizoku se dirigía al estudio, había tenido una junta con Tohma, de la que estaba seguro iba a ser tan aburridas como solían ser... pero no fue así.

Todo sucedió de manera inesperada.

* * *

—Bien, empecemos.

Yuki estaba sentado en la mesa junto con sus hermanos. El caso de los hermanos Uesugi era peculiar pues normalmente los kaizokus solían tener solamente un heredero. Nadie sabía a razón por la que sus padres habían decidido tener tres hijos. Sólo Tohma.

Esta era una de esas clásicas juntas para decidir el rumbo de la compañía principal, y los Uesugi, como accionistas, debían obligatoriamente, estar ahí.

El lugar era una sala especial conectada con el despacho de Tohma. Especial pues sólo los kaizokus de más alto rango estaban autorizados para entrar. Se trataba de una sala amplia con decoración sobria. Una mesa de madera de cedro ovalada al centro del recinto era donde estaban sentados.

La realidad era que Yuki sólo estaba cuerpo presente, puesto que su mente se encontraba en otro lugar. Pensaba en cierta persona que no había vuelto a ver. En como encubría sus "actividades nocturnas" para que nadie se enterara, pues eran prácticas mal vistas para un kaizoku el rebajarse de esa manera.

Un kaizoku podían tener todos los esclavos que quisiera, siempre y cuando los presentara en una exposición a la sociedad kaizoku cuando los adquiriera, pero sus esclavos no duraban lo suficiente en su cama como para hacerlo.

Tohma lo había descubierto y simplemente le había dicho, que mientras lo esclavos que tomara no duraran más de un día y más de una vez en su cama y que estuvieran dentro del rango de edad de edad permitido para esclavos que oscilaba entre los quince y veinte años, sin que nadie los descubriera, no pasaría nada.

—Hemos recibido información de un grupo que está haciendo negocios turbios en la ciudad.

—Como si eso fuero algo nuevo cuñado —respondió inmediatamente Tatsuha con un tono sarcástico en su voz.

—Lo dejaría de lado si nos beneficiara de alguna manera Tatsuha, pero no es así.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Mika, la mayor de los Uesugi.

—Un grupo de jóvenes está tratando de hacer entrar una mercancía de contrabando a la ciudad. En esta ocasión es un gran lote y aprovechando que es mercancía muy cotizada, piensan venderlo a un precio muy elevado en el mercado negro sin darnos cuenta a nosotros. Hay que detenerlos cuanto antes. La facción está siendo dirigida por dos jóvenes: Shuichi Shindo y Ryuichi Sakuma. Estas son sus fotografías.

Yuki seguía en sus ensoñaciones. Ni siquiera había escuchado alguna de las cosas que había dicho Tohma. Quería volver a poseer ese cuerpo. Quería hacerlo tocar el cielo y hacerlo suyo, una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Quería tocar esos labios, juntarlos con los suyos y ver que sucedía. Espera... ¿Tocar sus labios?

Todas las veces que había estado con esclavos siempre rehuía de sus bocas. No los consideraba dignos de tocarlos. Pero los labios de aquel muchacho... Sentía que le llamaban... En todo esto había un inconveniente. No sabía nada de él. Ni siquiera su nombre, por lo tanto, no podía buscarlo con una simple descripción.

En ese momento sus ojos se posaron sobre unas fotografías que en esos momentos se encontraban sobre la mesa. Extendió sus manos para tomarlas. Allí se encontraba él. En una de las imágenes. Era una toma lejana, pero aún así estaba seguro de que era él. Ese cuerpo, esas caderas, ese cabello rosado y esos centellantes ojos amatistas los reconocería en cualquier parte a pesar de haber estado sólo una sola vez con él.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó con una imperceptible sonrisa que pasó desapercibida para todos menos para Tohma que ya la conocía a la perfección.

—Él es Shuichi Shindo. Uno de los líderes del movimiento que estamos planeando cómo detener.

La junta siguió sin ninguna novedad, exceptuando el hecho de que a partir de este momento, Yuki puso toda la atención posible a Tohma por primera vez en su vida. El rubio de ojos verdes notó la ansiedad presente en el rostro de su Kaizoku favorito.

Yuki seguía con su máscara de frialdad, sin embargo por dentro sentía calor. Todos los detalles de la futura captura de los líderes de la facción los iba acumulando meticulosamente en su mente.

Los Kaizoku de alto rango rara vez se involucraban en redadas y solo en ciertas ocasiones interrogaban personalmente a los reos, sólo cuando estos en realidad valían la pena.

—La redada será durante la madrugada de mañana...

Cuando finalizó la junta y todos se hubieran retirado, ambos rubios se quedaron solos en la sala.

—Eiri.

Yuki no contestó. Su vista estaba clavada en la fotografía de Shuichi.

—He visto la impresión que tuviste durante la junta... ¿Alguien que te interese?

—A decir verdad... —Dejó sus palabras en el aire sin terminar la oración.

—Y... ¿Quién es? —Yuki seguía reacio a contestar—. Vamos Eiri, sabes que puedes contarme —insistió Tohma con impaciencia al ver la reticencia de su cuñado a contestar.

—Ese Shindo.

—Eiri... ese queda fuera del trato. Tiene veintidós años, mayor que el rango que permito en los esclavos, lo sabes muy bien. Puedes tener a cualquiera que...

—Tohma, por favor —Lo cortó, acercándose lentamente hacia el CEO—. Dame este... regalo.

Yuki sabía que Tohma lo "apreciaba" demasiado, tanto que casi siempre le cumplía sus caprichos sin chistar y ahora se aseguraría de que no fuese la excepción.

Tohma suspiró. Era riesgoso aceptar a ese esclavo dadas las circunstancias pero...

—Sólo por esta ocasión Eiri, pero no te sobrepases del plazo de tiempo que te impuse. Él pasa el rango de edad. Ya sabes que se aplica la misma ley a todos los Kaizokus que han "caído bajo"...

—Lo entiendo Tohma... me retiro...

* * *

Finalmente después de semanas de incertidumbre lo volvería a ver, y mejor aún, él sería el encargado de interrogarlo. Estaba seguro de que en esta ocasión obtendría todo el placer que quería... y no lo dejaría ir.

* * *

—¿Ryu, estás seguro de esto? —preguntó Shuichi con voz trémula.

—Tranquilo Shu-chan, verás que con este negocio obtendremos muy buenas ganancias y podremos salir de este muladar.

—Está bien, pero hagámoslo con cuidado.

Ambos se encontraban en la casa de Ryuichi esperando la llamada de un contacto que les avisaría la llegada de la mercancía a la estación.

—Ryu... Aún no me has dicho de qué consta la mercancía...

—Shu... no es necesario que lo sepas... —contestó Ryuichi, tratando de rehuir a la respuesta.

—¿Que acaso no confías en mí? —espetó Shuichi con enojo mal disimulado.

—Claro que confío en ti Shu-chan... pero...

—Es eso... no confías en mí... —Shuichi frunció el seño por la actitud de su amigo.

—Bueno, te lo diré, pero te advierto, no puedes retractarte...

—¿De qué estamos hablando?

—La mercancía es un narcótico.

El cambio en la expresión de Shuichi fue inmediato. Justamente lo que Ryuichi se esperaba si le decía.

—¡Qué! —gritó.

—Por eso no quería decirte Shu.

Ryuichi trató de abrazar al chico, sin embargo, este le rehuyó, alejándose unos cuantos pasos.

—Bien sabes que detesto eso —gruñó. Siempre había estado en contra del uso de drogas. Simplemente no podía entender como la gente podía consumir eso sabiendo que les hacía daño y que este podía ser permanente.

—Lo sé Shu-chan, pero este será un trato muy grande...

—¿Y eso qué? —preguntó el de cabellos rosáceos con impaciencia.

—Que después de esto, tendremos suficiente dinero para vivir bien durante unos cuantos años.

—Eso... eso quiere decir que...

—Sí —Se le adelantó Ryuichi con una sonrisa.

—Podremos dejar de hacer esto —El rostro de Shuichi se iluminó ante la idea.

—Sé cuanto detestas el tráfico Shu, pero te prometo que esto será lo último que haremos en una buena temporada.

—Bueno, pero sólo será esta vez.

—Te lo prometo.

Nuevamente se acercaron tratando de concertar un abrazo, cuando repentinamente sonó el teléfono. Se separaron y Ryuichi fue a contestar.

—Mochi mochi... Hai... Ya llegó el cargamento... Bien... Estaremos allá a las cuatro de la mañana... Ok.

El mayor colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al menor con mirada triunfante.

—Shu-chan, el cargamento llegó.

* * *

En un restaurante de la alta sociedad que solamente los kaizokus podían frecuentar, se encontraban los varones Uesugi, deleitando sus paladares con la exquisiteces más exóticas del mundo.

—¿Para qué me has llamado Tatsuha? —preguntó el mayor, tomando un trago de su copa.

—¿Que, acaso no puedo comer de vez en cuando con mi hermanito favorito?

—Eso díselo a cualquiera que no te conozca —contestó Yuki con impaciencia.

—Vamos hermano...

—Dime qué quieres Tatsuha y terminemos con esto.

—Bueno. Escuché a los guardias decir que habías pedido ser tú mismo quien interrogara a uno de los reos, a un tal Shuichi Shindo —cuestionó Tatsuha con mirada interrogante.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Bueno, simple curiosidad. ¿Qué tienes con ése? —preguntó mientras llevaba su tenedor con una porción de comida hacia su boca.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—Bueno, para empezar... es un reo, además, sobrepasa el límite de edad Eiri, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer con un él?

La incredulidad estaba presente en sus palabras. Tatsuha sabía, por experiencia propia, que los esclavos jóvenes eran más activos y candorosos. ¿Para qué querría su hermano un esclavo más grande?

—Eso es asunto mío —contestó, reticente a dar más detalles.

—Buen, sólo quería saber si necesitabas algo...

—¿Crees que te necesito? —El escepticismo de la pregunta ofendió al menor.

—Bueno, simplemente deja decirte que el otro también me llamó la atención, pero tiene treinta y uno... Demasiado viejo para mí, casi me dobla la edad.

—No creo que eso importe. Lo único que te importa es el placer.

—Bueno, haz lo que quieras hermano. Nos vemos después.

Tatsuha se levantó de su asiento y pagó la cuenta. Mientras el rubio se quedó pensando. Tenía que jugar bien sus cartas si quería quedarse con el chico; porque ya era un hecho. Se había convertido en una obsesión para él, y hasta que no se saciara, no lo dejaría ir...

* * *

Shuichi y Ryuichi llegaron a una bodega aparentemente abandonada. El único acceso a la vista era una puerta vieja y oxidada al frente del lugar. La fachada dejaba claro que hacía mucho tiempo esta había dejado de recibir mantenimiento.

Se dirigieron a la puerta y la abrieron, ocasionando un tenebroso chirrido. Era una construcción vieja con varias láminas sueltas del techo y un olor predominante a hierro, suciedad y podredumbre.

Caminaron lentamente hacia el centro de la bodega.

—Ryu... ¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó Shuichi con voz temerosa ante lo oscuro y aparentemente vacío del lugar.

—Claro... ¿Porqué? —respondió dando un vistazo general a la bodega.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto...

—Tranquilo, verás que todo saldrá bien, y terminando este trato, nos tomaremos unas largas vacaciones —insistió Ryuichi con voz conciliadora, tratando de tranquilizar a Shuichi.

—Me lo prometes...

—Prometido.

Siguieron caminando, hasta que en un costado se encontraron a un hombre recargado en una camioneta.

—Hasta que llegaron...

El hombre tendría unos treinta y cinco años. Ataviado en un traje negro algo sucio, dejaba en claro que era la persona a la que estaban buscando.

—¿Traes la mercancía?

—De la mejor calidad mi amigo...

Justo cuando se dedicaba a abrir la camioneta para mostrar sus productos, todas las luces de la bodega se prendieron sincronizadamente, tomándolos por sorpresa.

»Pero qué...

De unas puertas traseras camufladas, y de la puerta delantera empezaron a entrar soldados armados que pronto los tuvieron rodeados. Cuando los hombres armados dejaron de moverse, por la puerta principal entró el kaizoku de más alto rango conocido. Seguchi Tohma

—Buenas noches caballeros...

Unos cuantos soldados se acercaron a tratar reducirlos. Ryuichi pateó al primero que se le enfrentó.

—¡Corre Shu!

El de cabellos rosados, aprovechando unas cuantas patadas que estaba impartiendo su amigo, trató de escapar. Golpeó a uno de los guardias en sus bajos y tomó su arma, empezando a disparar y matando algunos hombres para tratar de abrir camino.

—Vámonos Ryu... —gritó con desesperación. Iba a empezar a correr, pero recibió un disparo que le rozó el hombro. Su grito resonó en la bodega.

—¡Shuichi!

El menor cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, mientras era amarrado y amordazado al igual que Ryuichi

—¡Imbéciles! ¡Mis órdenes fueron claras! Debían estar ilesos, sobre todo ese pobretón.

Tohma tomó un arma y le disparó a quemarropa al hombre que había lastimado a Shuichi. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, incluyendo a los dos reclusos.

»Y que nadie vuelva a desobedecerme... llévenselos.

Tomaron a los dos jóvenes, asesinando a la persona que iba a hacer el intercambio de mercancía. Se aseguraron de taparles los ojos y la boca, y los subieron a ambos a sus automóviles para después, salir a toda velocidad del lugar.

* * *

Se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro, en donde no alcanzaba a distinguir nada más allá de su nariz. Habían retirado la mordaza y la venda de sus ojos, pero aún así lo habían dejado amarrado. Sentía un dolor terrible en el hombro donde la bala lo había tocado. Notó el roce de unas vendas. Menos mal que se habían apiadado de él y lo habían atendido, pero eso no aminoraba el dolor.

Se sentía muy cansado.

—_"¿Dónde estoy?"_

Los sucesos recientes rondaban en su cabeza. Recordaba el haber llegado con Ryuichi a la bodega...

»"_¡Ryu-chan... que te habrá sucedido...!"_

Llegaron con el señor de la mercancía, y después, la redada los había atrapado y ahora estaban a merced de la justicia. Sólo esperaba que fueran benevolentes con ellos.

»"_¿Qué nos irá a suceder?"_

Su cabeza le daba vueltas. Mejor sería descansar un poco antes de cumplir con su segura sentencia.

* * *

—¡Claramente dije que lo quería ileso!

Yuki estaba en el despacho de Tohma, escuchando el reporte. Había llegado a primera hora de la mañana, pero no pudo evitar que la furia lo inundara al escuchar que había lastimado a su próximo nuevo esclavo.

—Tranquilo Eiri, ya me encargué del culpable.

—Eso no me interesa —siseó con voz fría.

—Calma... además sólo es un simple plebeyo, ni siquiera sirve como esclavo, sin contar con que es muy testarudo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Atraparlo nos costó mucho trabajo. Se resistió y dio buena pelea.

Eiri enarcó una ceja. Era lo que se esperaba. Ahora la idea de tenerlo cerca era más tentadora y lo emocionaba más que antes.

—¿Dónde está?

—En la sala de interrogatorios número dos.

—Muy bien. Iré a... interrogarlo.

—Piensa bien lo que harás Eiri —dijo Tohma mientras veía al rubio dirigirse a la puerta de su despacho.

—Tranquilo. Sé lo que hago.

* * *

Shuichi se encontraba sentado en un catre. El cuarto seguía oscuro. Su mente ya había divagado en las posibilidades que tenía de escapar con Ryuichi a su lado, las cuales eran casi nulas.

Había tratado de dormir, pero el dolor en el hombro se había vuelto insoportable. Aparentemente el efecto del anestésico que le había aplicado había pasado desde hacía un buen rato.

Repentinamente la única puerta de salida de esa celda se abrió, dando paso a un torrente de luz que le cegó la vista unos instantes. Trató de enfocar sus ojos a la figura que se erguía en el marco de la puerta, simplemente para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida.

—Nos volvemos a ver... Shuichi Shindo...


	4. Capítulo 4 El anillo

—Hola de nuevo Shuichi Shindo.

El joven no podía creerlo. Qué suerte tenía, pensó sarcásticamente. Esperaba no volver a verlo en su vida y ahora se lo topa frente a frente. Vaya sorpresas da la vida.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó, tratando de cargar su voz con la mayor hostilidad posible.

—Vaya hostilidad la tuya. ¿Qué acaso esas personas a las que les llamas padres no te enseñaron nada? Y yo que venía a hacerte una pequeña visita.

—No te creo —dijo Shuichi tratando de pararse—. ¿A qué viniste? —El rubio se iba acercando a él, poniéndolo nervioso.

—Muy bien, iré al grano, serás mi esclavo.

—¿¡Qué! —Los ojos de Shuichi se entornaron. ¿Había escuchado bien?—. Tú sí que estás loco.

—No, yo no bromeo —Era la premisa que guardaba su tono de voz.

—Si lo que quieres es una noche de placer, sólo dilo y acabemos con esto.

—No —insistió Eiri—, quiero que seas sólo mío.

—¿Qué acaso crees que no he escuchado de ti? ¿De todos los que han pasado por tu cama?

Yuki se consternó ante esta revelación, más no desapareció su máscara de frialdad y más que evidente superioridad. Se suponía que sus actividades personales eran secretas. Ya después averiguaría cómo es que se había dado cuenta.

»Muchos de ellos eran amigos míos, que por tu culpa ya no son los mismos.

Bien. Ahora sabía cómo es que se había enterado

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso te incomoda?

Lentamente se fue acercando a Shuichi que estaba sentado en el catre. Cada palabra era pronunciada lenta, casi lascivamente.

»Dime... ¿Has estado con alguien más aparte de mi?

Necesitaba saberlo. No quería imaginarse que alguien más hubiera tocado aquel cuerpo. Que alguien más lo hubiera ensuciado. Al llegar frente a Shuichi, tocó lentamente su cara; recorrió y perfiló con sus yemas aquel rostro que parecía estar tallado en la porcelana más fina.

»Dime... ¿Hubo alguien más?

El de ojos amatistas sentía que no podía moverse. Tenía la mirada clavada en esos ámbares que lo escudriñaban con deseo mal disimulado.

Yuki no entendía lo que sucedía. Lentamente se fue acercando más y más al rostro del menor hasta que llegó un punto en que sólo unos cuantos centímetros separaban sus rostros. Podían sentir sus aceleradas respiraciones chocar. Yuki sentía que su cuerpo lo impulsaba a tocar esos labios.

«_Pero que estoy haciendo. Siento que quiero probar sus labios... Esto está mal»_

Segundos y milímetros antes de que ese beso pudiera ser sellado, Shuichi apartó violentamente su rostro del rubio.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo aceptaré?

—Digamos que... tengo mis métodos.

Introdujo su mano en su saco y de ahí extrajo un cristal del tamaño de una canica.

»Quiero que veas esto...

La colocó en la palma de su mano. Cerró la mano sobre ella y la volvió a abrir, e inmediatamente empezó a brillar. Una imagen holográfica se formó con los rayos que emanaban de la joya.

En ella se podía ver claramente a un Ryuichi sentado en un rincón de una celda, con cadenas en las manos y en los pies. Además, presentaba algunas contusiones en la cara y en los brazos y su ropa estaba desarreglada, sucia y rota en algunos lugares.

—¡Ryuichi! —gritó de la impresión. La imagen desapareció inmediatamente—. ¿Qué le has hecho?

—Yo no le hice nada... sólo digamos que... ofreció un poco de resistencia al arresto.

—¡Libéralo! —Se había levantado del colchón, encarándolo a pesar de su corta estatura.

—Eso no puedo hacerlo, pero te ofrezco un trato. Sé mi esclavo y conseguiré que se convierta en esclavo de alguno de mis amigos o niégate y lo venderé como esclavo al mercado negro. Ahí de seguro lo tratarán bien.

—¡Eres un maldito! —Shuichi cerró fuertemente sus puños ante la impotencia que sintió en esos momentos.

—Te aseguro que a mi lado no sufrirás... Lo único que te pido es placer, que no creo que sea muy difícil de dar.

—Está bien... acepto.

Shuichi ni siquiera se lo pensó. Era la vida de su amigo. El sabía por las malas lenguas que entre los esclavos del mercado negro, la mortalidad era demasiado alta. Los "amos" literalmente acababan con ellos y si tuviera que convertirse en esclavo para salvarle la vida a uno de sus amigos, lo haría de nuevo, una y mil veces más.

—Perfecto.

Nuevamente dirigió su mano hacia otro bolsillo de su saco y de ahí sacó una cajita negra aterciopelada. De ella sacó un anillo de una fusión de goma y metales preciosos con incrustaciones de diamantes.

—Este es para ti. No he olvidado tu medida —La manera en que lo dijo hizo que Shuichi se sonrojara—. Este es el símbolo de tu esclavitud hacia mí.

Giró un poco el anillo para mostrar la inscripción. Un escrito tallado a mano que significaba su futuro...

"Eiri Uesugi"

Yuki abrió su viejo pantalón mostrando su miembro dormido y deslizó el anillo lentamente por el pene de su ahora esclavo.

»Con esto, juras total fidelidad hacia mi persona, claro que no esperes lo mismo a cambio... eso no entra dentro del contrato amo-esclavo.

—No entiendo... ¿Porqué yo? Muchos han pasado por tu cama y no los has convertido en esclavos...

Shuichi bajó la mirada, no siendo capaz de sostenerla.

—Llámalo una obsesión hacia tu cuerpo si quieres —acotó como quien aclara una obviedad—. En realidad, ahora que eres mi esclavo, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones, tú sólo estás aquí para complacerme.

Shuichi suspiró. Acababa de condenarse a una vida de esclavitud.

—¿Qué sucederá con Ryuichi?

—¿Porqué te importa tanto? —exigió saber con un gruñido.

—Es uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Lo llevaré con mi hermano Tatsuha. Aunque es un pervertido de primera, le daré directas instrucciones para que no lo deseche.

—Asegúrame su supervivencia... júralo.

—No es mi obligación jurarte nada—A Shuichi se le cortó a respiración. ¿Todo eso para nada? Yuki observó su indignación. Maldición, ¿por qué se sentía débil ante ese chico?—. Palabra de kaizoku que ese mocoso no morirá por causa nuestra. Bien, ¿listo para irnos? Quítate esos harapos y ponte esto. Son las ropas de los esclavos pertenecientes a mi familia.

Shuichi tomó una un maletín negro del cual no se había percatado hasta ese momento. Con curiosidad removió la tapa y al ver el contenido, inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

—¡Tú crees que me voy a poner esto!

—Tranquilo, no lo usarás siempre, sólo durante las presentaciones de esclavos, para los demás días te daré otros modelos.

—¡No saldré así a la calle!

—Ni es mi intención que lo hagas. Sólo otros kaizoku tienen derecho a verte con ropa de esclavo. Cuando termines ponte esta gabardina —Le dejó la ropa en el catre y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Arreglaré tu salida y la de tu amigo de aquí. Regresaré en veinte minutos, espero que estés listo para entonces —Yuki se dirigió a la puerta—. De ahora en adelante, la última palabra que saldrá de tu boca al dirigirte hacia mí, será amo, entendido

—Si... amo.

El kaizoku abandonó la habitación dejando sólo a Shuichi. Tomó la ropa entre sus manos. A simple vista parecía un traje de baño de mujer de cuerpo completo de color oscuro, sin embargo, al colocárselo, pudo notar que era un modelo muy... muy... muy exquisito y falto de tela.

Todo el conjunto se pegaba a su cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel, sin dejar nada a la imaginación. Parecía como si ese traje hubiera sido diseñado única y exclusivamente para él. El conjunto negro contrastaba con el tono níveo de su piel y hacía una buena combinación con sus ojos y su cabello.

Ya con el traje puesto, se colocó la gabardina y cerró hasta el último de los botones, sin dejar ver ningún resquicio de su cuerpo. Le producía una gran vergüenza aquel conjunto, pero no podía objetar. Veinticinco minutos después apareció Yuki por la puerta de la celda.

—Ya hablé con mi hermano. Mañana por la mañana Ryuichi Sakuma será enviado a su domicilio particular. Es momento de irnos.

—El... ¿estará bien? —Yuki esbozó una sonrisa sínica, pero esta no fue alentadora.

—Honraré mi trato en cuanto a que no morirá, sin embargo, estamos hablando de mi hermano, y creo que conociendo su reputación en cuanto al trato de esclavos, no puedo asegurarte la integridad de su cuerpo.

—¡Me mentiste! —gritó, aguantándose las ganas de aventársele encima.

—Yo no mentí. Te dije que no permitiría que muriera, no que iba a estar bien. Alégrate. Es mi hermano. Quizás en alguna ocasión puedas verlo.

¿Verlo? Esto fue suficiente para Shuichi, por lo que guardó su siguiente argumento.

—Vámonos.

Yuki trató de posar su mano detrás del menor, para tomar su hombro, sin embargo, Shuichi esquivó rápidamente este ligero contacto.

—Por lo visto tendré que entrenarte para que sepas de una vez quién es tu amo de ahora en adelante. Sígueme.

Salieron del lugar y tomaron subieron al vehículo del kaizoku. Fue un trayecto extremadamente silencioso. Siendo únicamente detectable el hecho de que en determinados momentos sus miradas se cruzaban. Shuichi se sentía incapaz de sostener su cabeza en alto. Aquellos ojos de águila parecían estar escudriñándolo a cada segundo. Sentía como si esos ojos recorrieran lascivamente su figura, tratando de traspasar la gruesa tela de la gabardina. No quería ni imaginarse lo que le esperaba.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Shuichi se quedó sin habla. Se encontraban en frente de una majestuosa mansión de tres pisos que se erguía orgullosamente contra el sol.

—Vamos, entra.

Un sirviente les abrió la puerta principal. La primera vista del vestíbulo lo dejó anonadado. Había una gran sala a la derecha de color crema. Ese era el color predominante del lugar. A la izquierda había un gran espejo enmarcado en oro con runas antiguas y al fondo había una larga escalera que dirigía al segundo piso y a tercer piso.

—Mi mayordomo no se encuentra. Se tomó el día. Llegará hoy en la noche. No quiero que estés vagando por la casa sin su compañía, podrías perderte.

Shuichi trataba de memorizar todas las indicaciones. Por el bienestar de Ryuichi tendría que obedecer aunque fuera contra su voluntad.

»Primera lección. Nadie que no sea un kaizoku puede verte sin mi aprobación previa. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, amo.

—Tu habitación está en el segundo piso, es la tercera puerta de la derecha. Sube y espérame.

Sin chistar subió las escaleras lentamente. Escalón por escalón. Dirigiéndose a lo que seguramente sería una dura noche de sexo.

* * *

Hiro había estado pensando en visitar a su amigo del alma, Shuichi. Tenía casi un año sin verlo. Todo por miedo a encararlo de nuevo. Había ido con su amo temprano para pedirle autorización para salir.

Caminó unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a la puerta del pequeño "departamento" de Shuichi. Tocó la puerta varias veces, sin embargo, nadie contestó.

«_Quizás esté en casa de ese loco de Ryuichi. Sólo espero que no se hayan metido en problemas mientras no estuve. Ese loco es capaz de arrastrar a Shuichi a hacer sus fechorías, y el otro tonto lo sigue sin preguntar. Ryuichi es una mala influencia para ese bobo»_

Tomó camino hacia la casa del mayor, sin embargo, este tampoco se encontraba. Desistió en su intento de encontrarlos. Para ese momento podrían estar en cualquier lugar de la ciudad y sería un reverendo lío encontrarlos, por lo que mejor se dedicó a hacer unas cuantas vueltas suyas, y regresar temprano a la mansión.

Le quedaban aún unas cuantas horas. Quería llegar temprano porque sentía cierta curiosidad. Recordaba la conversación con su jefe en la mañana antes de irse.

—Amo. Disculpe —Hiro había entrado al despacho de su jefe después de haber recibido su autorización para entrar—, quería pedir su autorización para salir unas cuantas horas.

Yuki estaba revisando unos papeles antes de irse a NG donde esperaría los resultados de la redada.

—Está bien. Solo antes de irte, ordena que arreglen la tercera habitación del segundo piso, la que se encuentra conectada a mi habitación.

—Amo... ¿traerá a alguien con usted de nuevo?

—Esta noche sí, pero no quiero que lo devuelvas al almacén. Por la mañana que se bañe y vístelo con ropas normales

* * *

Le había sonado extraño que su amo quisiera conservar a un esclavo después de ver como cambiaba de humanos como quien se cambiaba de ropa. No podía esperar a conocer a dicho esclavo.

* * *

Shuichi llegó a la habitación indicada y al cruzar la puerta, se sorprendió de encontrar sus pocas pertenencias, entre ellas un retrato de su madre y de su hermana que tenía en su antigua habitación.

Su madre había muerto cuando él había cumplido los trece años y pocas semanas después, su hermana se había enamorado de un millonario que no conocía —o eso le había dicho—, y no la había vuelto a ver desde entonces. Era el uno de los pocos recuerdos que conservaba de ellas. También, sobre una pequeña mesa de noche se encontraba una cadena con un dije que le había dado su padre que había muerto recientemente, pero que le habían arrancado del cuello durante la redada. Ese era un dije muy especial para él. Se lo había dado su padre antes de morir, cinco años antes.

* * *

Se encontraba en cuarto en el que sólo había una vieja cama con una persona agonizante sobre ella. El olor a muerte empezaba a inundar el lugar.

—Padre... te pondrás bien...

La voz de Shuichi temblaba mientras sujetaba la mano anciana y mortecina de su progenitor.

—Shuichi... sé que no me queda mucho tiempo pero...

—No padre, no digas eso, te pondrás bien. Eres lo único que me queda, por favor no me dejes —Las lágrimas corrían si parar por su rostro.

—Shuichi... nunca estarás solo... encontrarás una buena persona que quiera compartir su vida contigo.

—Yo no quiero una buena persona, te quiero a ti papá.

—Escúchame hijo mío —La voz de su padre se escuchaba cada vez más débil—. Tú eres especial.

—¿A qué te refieres?

* * *

Recordaba haber derramado gruesas lágrimas, por lo que le había dicho su padre, de su verdadero origen.

* * *

—Hijo mío, quiero que tengas... este dije. Representa que tú eres especial.

—Gracias padre —contestó Shuichi, tomando la cadena.

—Quiero que me prometas que... encontraras a alguien que te ame con todo su corazón. Y que compartirás este milagro con esa persona.

—Te lo prometo padre.

* * *

Tomó el dije entre sus manos y se lo colocó en el cuello, donde era su lugar. El dije consistía en una pequeña placa redonda con una mano encima tocándola. Claramente entendía su significado.

Siguió viendo sus cosas. Casi todo se encontraba ahí, aunque en realidad no era demasiado. La habitación era más grande que su antiguo departamento completo. Había una hermosa cama adocelada con sábanas satinadas del color de su cabello.

«_No sé si reír o llorar al ver que combina conmigo...»_

También había un peinador con un gran espejo. Una mesa de noche a lado de su cama y un pequeño librero con unas cuantas novelas desconocidas para él.

Se dirigió al armario para ver si también habían traído su ropa, pero ya se le hacía demasiado. Dentro se encontraban unos conjuntos muy atrevidos, algunos más atrevidos que el que llevaba en ese momento bajo la gabardina. También había unos cuantos conjuntos normales pero ningún rastro de su antigua ropa.

«_No me extraña, ya estaba vieja y rota, y no creo que le agrade verme con ella...»_

Se dirigió a la cama, y antes de sentarse, se quitó la gabardina, quedando con las escasas ropas de esclavo. Se sentó sobre el colchón y ahí se quedó.

* * *

En el estudio principal de la mansión, Yuki estaba terminando unos trámites para hacer suyo legalmente a Shuichi.

«_Lo decidiré después de esta noche. Si me quedo con él o no»_

Estaba dejando todo listo, para que, en caso de que se decidiera, mandarle los papeles de adquisición a Tohma. Esperaba que este no le diera guerra, porque Shuichi tenía más de la edad permitida para pertenecer a un kaizoku. Y si se daba el caso, ya vería como convencerlo.

Dejó todo en su escritorio y se dirigió al segundo piso, esperaba que fuera una buena noche.

* * *

Shuichi había permanecido en la misma posición durante los últimos minutos hasta que escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de su habitación.

—Acompáñame —ordenó la voz imponente de su nuevo dueño.

—Sí amo.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron una puerta que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la suya.

—Pasa —indicó su amo, abriendo la puerta.

Esa era una habitación mucho más elegante que la suya, sin duda reflejaba quien era su dueño. Nada más entrar su vista se fijó en una cama matrimonial adocelada cubierta con sábanas del satín más fino en color negro. A un lado, había una hermosa y claramente costosa sala también en color negro, con motivos dorados. En poco más allá había un peinador parecido al suyo, sin embargo este tenía baño de oro y lo coronaba un espejo que parecía la versión mediana del que se encontraba en el vestíbulo. Un gran armario al fondo a unos metros de la cama terminaba el contenido de la habitación.

»Recuéstate en la cama.

Con paso lento caso robótico, se dirigió al lecho. No había estado con nadie más. La realidad era que la brutalidad e ignorancia con la que el rubio había actuado en su primer encuentro le había dejado una mala experiencia, por lo cual no había querido repetirla, pero ahora no tenía otra opción. Tomando suficiente aire en sus pulmones se acostó en el centro de su cama observando a su amo que aparentemente tenía solo puesto un albornoz.

El rubio se había dirigido a un pequeño buró y sacó un tubo delgado de lubricante.

»He aprendido mucho desde la última vez —indicó, acercándose a la cama.

—No me extraña —agregó Shuichi con sarcasmo en un susurro que sin embargo, fue escuchado por el kaizoku.

—No te he dado permiso de quejarte Shuichi.

—Me disculpo... amo.

—Sé que nuestro primer encuentro no fue el mejor, pero no te preocupes, no volverá a ser así.

«_Eso espero»_

Dejó el tubo sobre la mesa de noche y tomó su lugar encima de Shuichi. Estando en cuatro, pudo contemplar con deseo el cuerpo de su nuevo esclavo.

—Tienes un muy buen cuerpo.

Una franja rosada apareció vívidamente adornando el rostro del menor. Shuichi caviló si en algún momento, el rubio lo besaría. Espera... ¿Besarlo? ¿Quería que lo besara? Volvió a la realidad de su mundo onírico cuando sintió que le bajaban los tirantes.

»Esto se sentirá bien —Yuki tomó entre sus manos sus pezones y comenzó a frotarlos y a jalarlos—. Quiero oírte gemir.

Conforme la caricia se hacía más exigente, Shuichi había empezado a emitir pequeños gemidos forzados. Sinceramente, como comienzo, no lo estaba disfrutando mucho, pero no quería tener problemas. Las manos cambiaron de lugar y empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo con maestría y destreza, prodigando caricias aquí y allá, escuchando gemidos ahogados. Yuki podía sentir como el cuerpo bajo él temblaba ligeramente, sin embargo, aún no estaba erecto. Quizás necesitaba de más tiempo.

»Usa tu boca.

Shuichi abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa. Esa petición se le hacía demasiado indecorosa, algo que nunca había hecho, sin embargo se levantó de la cama y apreció como Yuki se quitaba el albornoz, quedando en traje de Adán. Su miembro ya se encontraba erguido en todo su apogeo. Lo tomó con inseguridad entre sus manos. No sabía qué hacer.

»Vamos, mételo en tu boca.

El rubio ya había recibido felaciones con anterioridad, que sólo servían como un ligero preliminar. Nunca se había corrido más de una vez, así, que aunque le dieran una muy buena felación, los apartaba para aprovechar el tiempo tomando a sus esclavos. Aún no entendía el porqué. Quizás se debiera a algún mecanismo en los kaizoku que sólo les permitía correrse una vez, mientras que los humanos, podían tener varios orgasmos en una sola sesión y la verdad eso no le agradaba para nada. El correrse representaba un placer exorbitante y solo poder correrse una vez...

Estaba esperando la actuación del menor, pero éste no hacía nada, sólo se le quedaba viendo a su miembro.

»¿Te piensas quedar ahí todo el día?

Shuichi al escuchar eso, abrió su boca y la acercó al prominente miembro que se erguía ante él. Titubeante cerró su boca alrededor de aquel acero y, empleando su lengua, empezó a recorrerlo de arriba abajo guardando un ritmo continuo. En cuanto el kaizoku sintió la caricia fue como si un rayo le hubiera caído, corrientes eléctricas atravesaban su cuerpo con fervor.

Tomó entre sus manos la cabeza del menor y la guió a como sentía más placer. No quería gemir. No podía rebajarse tanto, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que pequeños suspiros escaparan de su boca. Unos minutos después sentía como si estuviera culminando. No podía ser. Iba a correrse y ahí terminaría todo. Bueno. Aún quedaban muchas noches por venir.

»Más rápido...

El menor podía sentir como las manos del mayor ejercían más fuerza sobre su cabeza para aumentar la velocidad. Dentro de su boca, podía sentir como el miembro empezaba a presentar estremecimientos y sin avisar, sintió un líquido amargo precipitarse hacia su garganta. Se alejó inmediatamente, pero unas cuantas gotas aterrizaron en su rostro.

Shuichi se levantó de rodillas sobre la cama, esperando la siguiente instrucción. Sólo podía ver el rostro de su amo, con los ojos cerrados y ligeros indicios de satisfacción por el placer obtenido. Al ver que no pronunciaba ninguna orden, se atrevió a preguntar. Quería que todo terminara cuanto antes.

—¿Qué desea que haga ahora amo?

Yuki no había abierto los ojos desde su orgasmo, estaba demasiado ocupado procesando las oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo, sin embargo, cuando entornó la vista hacia el solicitante, se quedó sin aliento. Shuichi tenía la mirada gacha. Su rostro estaba ligeramente manchado de semen y su cabello estaba revuelto de donde lo había sostenido. Con los tirantes caídos y las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, era una imagen simplemente perfecta. Casi muere de la impresión cuando vio que su excitación empezaba a crecer de nuevo. No lo podía creer. Era imposible.

Tomó a Shuichi del brazo y violentamente lo volvió a colocar sobre la cama, asustando al menor por tan inusitada acción. El de ojos mieles volvió a recorrer aquel cuerpo con sus manos, tratando de encontrar puntos sensibles en aquel cuerpo tan perfecto. Shuichi empezó a sentir las consecuencias de esas caricias.

El mayor notó que ya tenía una erección que se erguía descaradamente contra la suave tela del traje. Cuando subió a su rostro, vio que sus ojos estaban abiertos y lo miraban, pero esas amatistas estaban vacías. Algo estaba haciendo mal. Empezó a tocar su intimidad con entusiasmo y bombeaba su miembro con deseo. Normalmente en ese momento, sus antiguos esclavos solían estar gritando de placer, pero el esclavo era diferente, sólo dejaba escapar unos cuantos gemidos, que fácilmente se hacían pasar por suspiros de satisfacción.

Era momento de actuar. Terminó de sacarle la escasa ropa al menor. Tomó el tubo de lubricante y untándose una generosa porción del mismo en sus dedos, procedió a prepararlo. Shuichi había perdido la noción del tiempo desde el inicio.

«_Me pregunto si alguna vez me dejará ir, o tal vez se hartará de mí, aunque... el quizás podría... pero que tonto soy. Sólo soy un juego para él... Lo siento padre... creo nunca encontraré a esa persona especial para mí... nunca saldré de aquí»_

Sintió como un dedo usurpador se introducía rápidamente en su cuerpo, causándole una dolorosa molestia y pronto, otro dedo se abrió paso en esa estrecha cavidad.

—Por como siento, parece que no has estado con nadie en mucho tiempo —Shuichi sólo volteó su rostro con vergüenza. No quería que el rubio se mofara con su inexperiencia—. Parece que tengo razón.

Ya cuando el tercer dedo se movía viciosamente en su interior, retiró su mano para colocarle en posición. Presionó fuerte sobre la entrada, causando un grito de dolor en el menor.

«_No creo que haya aprendido nada... es demasiado brusco...»_

Sin esperar ninguna indicación, empezó a embestir aquel cuerpo. En esta ocasión, fuertes gemidos escapaban de la boca de Shuichi. Claras evidencias de una combinación entre dolor y el placer. Mientras que el rostro de Shuichi se contraía de dolor, el del rubio era un dilema. No podía creer que por primera había tenido una segunda erección. Tenía que investigar ese hecho. Mientras tanto, podía entregarse al placer que el joven esclavo le estaba entregando.

Las embestidas continuaron llegando. Cuando el mayor empezó a sentir que el interior de su esclavo se contraía, tomó entre sus manos su miembro y empezó a bombear. Con la otra mano tomó fuertemente su cadera para no perder el ritmo. Unas cuantas embestidas más bastaron para que ambos se vinieran. El mayor se corrió dentro de Shuichi con un suspiro ahogado, mientras que Shuichi se liberó con un fuerte gemido sin llegar a ser grito, cerró sus ojos y relajó su cuerpo.

—Eso estuvo bien.

Shuichi no dijo nada. Esperó a que el rubio saliera de él y se recostara a un costado para acurrucarse en un lado de la cama, viendo a su amo. Yuki tenía la mente nublada y su respiración estaba acelerada, pero en medio de esa neblina volteó a ver el rostro sonrojado del menor y lentamente se fue acercando. Shuichi abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los labios del rubio casi sobre los suyos. El primer hijo varón de los Uesugi salvó esa distancia, concertando el beso. Fue un beso tranquilo, casi dulce. Probaron sus labios lentamente, tocando sus lenguas en una efímera caricia.

Cuando el beso terminó, el rubio se separó del menor mirándolo con seriedad y se acostó de lado.

Shuichi estaba sorprendido. La respiración, otrora rápida del rubio, ahora estaba acompasada, notoria señal de que se había quedado dormido. Demasiado rápido a su parecer. Ese último beso si le había gustado.

«_Mi primer beso...»_

Ahora lo más importante era averiguar cómo le iba a hacer para conseguir sus pastillas. Ninguno de los dos escuchó que la puerta de la planta baja de la mansión se abría para dejar pasar a un pelirrojo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el rubio se despertó antes que el de cabellos rosáceos. No podía creer lo extremadamente relajado que se sentía. Por primera vez en varios años había dormido toda la noche. Tomando su albornoz negro, se metió a darse una ducha rápida. Tenía trabajo y debía darle instrucciones a Hiro del quehacer. Cuando salió del baño, tomó ropa de su armario y se cambió rápidamente.

Shuichi aún no se había despertado. Ahora que lo pensaba con la cabeza fría, la noche anterior en realidad la había disfrutado. Ese último toque sí que lo había dejado anonadado. Había tocado los labios de otra persona con los suyos. No podía creerlo. Nunca lo había hecho, porque le parecía repugnante. Debería sentirse asqueado, pero ese toque... en definitiva le había gustado.

Salió de la habitación rumbo a su estudio. Arreglaría inmediatamente los papeles para nombrarlo su esclavo legalmente. Tenía cosas que averiguar. Por el camino se encontró a su mayordomo.

—Hiroshi.

—Buenos días amo... me dirigía a limpiar su habitación.

—Bien, recuerda lo que te dije ayer. Te encontrarás a mi nuevo esclavo en mi cama. Despiértalo, aséalo y trasládalo a su cuarto.

—Si amo, ¿algo más?

—Hazle compañía... no quiero que se pierda, regresaré tarde.

—Por supuesto amo.

Hiro se despidió de su jefe y se encaminó a la habitación. Se preguntaba a quien habría nombrado su nuevo esclavo. La intriga lo estaba matando.

Llegó y abrió la habitación sin tocar. Técnicamente, tenía más rango que el esclavo. Corrió las cortinas de la cama para encontrarse una maraña de sábanas arreboladas sobre un cuerpo totalmente cubierto.

»Hey... holgazán despierta, que se hace tarde para el desayuno.

Estiró un poco la sábana, revelando una cabellera rosada inconfundible. Perdió el aliento en ese instante. Quien más en toda la ciudad tendría esa tonalidad de cabello.

_«Por dios Shuichi... que has hecho»_


	5. Capítulo 5 Despertar

—Dios mío, Shuichi...

El pelirrojo se acercó a la cama y movió rápida y violentamente las sábanas que cubrían aquel cuerpo. Al verlo no le quedó la menor duda de quién se trataba.

_«__Sí es... es Shuichi...__»_

No podía creerlo... ¿Qué hacía su mejor amigo en ese lugar? Más aún, ¿por qué su amo le había pedido que no lo devolviera?

»Vamos Shuichi... despierta... —Empezó a moverlo suavemente para tratar de despertarlo

—Cinco minutos más mama... por favor.

Shuichi se puso boca arriba y entonces a Hiro se le fue el aire. Con el movimiento Shuichi dejó al descubierto la mayor prueba de esclavitud para una persona. Ese anillo con la clara insignia de su nuevo amo.

—Por favor Shuichi... despierta

El menor fue despertando, abandonando el mundo de Morfeo y trató de enfocar la vista en la figura que emitía esa voz amiga, tan conocida para él.

—¡Hiro!

Se levantó de golpe para abrazar a su amigo, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió pues el repentino movimiento mandó una corriente de agudo dolor a su espalda baja.

—Tranquilo Shu...

Se sentó cuidadosamente, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—Hiro... creí que no te volvería a ver.

Empezó a derramar lágrimas que no sabía si eran de tristeza o de felicidad por ver a su mejor en el mismo lugar que él.

—Shu... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Bueno yo... Hiro... Hi... ¿Hiro? ¡HIRO! ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

—Ah Shuichi, creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero mejor primero vamos a bañarte.

Con cuidado, ayudó a Shuichi a incorporarse de aquella cama que había sido la única testigo de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Lo que vio Hiro cuando el menor se levantó, no le agradó para nada. Unos cardenales adornaban sus caderas cadenciosamente. Estos dejaban huella de donde el kaizoku lo había sostenido la noche anterior. Quería preguntar cómo o por qué había terminado ahí, pero mejor esperaría a que el menor estuviera listo para hablar.

Salieron de la habitación del kaizoku por la puerta de conexión hacia la nueva habitación de Shuichi. En lo que Shuichi se adentró a asearse al baño de la habitación, Hiro pidió un desayuno para dos en la habitación.

Shuichi aprovechó el tiempo para relajarse bajo los cálidos chorros de agua que golpeaban su espalda con suavidad. Mientras se enjabonaba su cuerpo, pudo notar que conforme el agua caía lentamente sobre su espalda, unos pequeños rayos escarlatas corrían con los chorros de líquido hacia el resumidero. Sin duda la noche anterior el rubio lo había lastimado un poco.

Después de unos minutos salió y Hiro le ayudó a colocarse una pomada para los moretones en sus caderas para después sacar unas ropas del armario. Un conjunto blanco de pantaloncillos cortos y una camisa corta sin mangas. Para cuando Shuichi estuvo listo, el desayuno ya había llegado y estaba servido. Shuichi se colocó de nuevo el dije de su padre y ambos empezaron a comer.

»Shuichi...

—Por favor Hiro... te contaré después de terminar de desayunar... por favor... Tengo mucha hambre —musitó, observando la comida con un brillo en los ojos.

—De acuerdo...

Iban a empezar a comer cuando se abrió la puerta principal de la habitación y por ella apareció el rubio dueño de la mansión. Este se mostró ligeramente sorprendido por la escena que lo recibió en esa habitación. Su mayordomo comiendo amistosamente con su nuevo esclavo.

—Vaya Nakano... ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberían estar comiendo en el comedor.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento amo.

Hiro se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y se puso frente a Yuki, mostrándole una pronunciada reverencia.

»Lo que sucede es que Shuichi es amigo mío y hacía tiempo que no lo veía amo.

—Que coincidencia... —dijo Yuki, cruzando sus brazos sin retirar su mirada de su nuevo esclavo.

—Amo... quisiera que me diera su autorización para pasar más tiempo con él.

—¿Y qué te haría pensar que yo te daré mi autorización? —rebatió con severidad.

—Amo... por favor... tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo.

—Amo... por favor —Esta última súplica fue dicha casi en un susurro por su nuevo esclavo, quien tenía la mirada baja.

—Bien... de momento serás su tutor... —Shuichi no entendió muy bien, pero el semblante feliz de Hiro lo hizo tranquilizarse—. Terminen de desayunar. Quiero que después le muestres la casa completa, menos el ala oeste. Estaré fuera toda la tarde. Enséñale las reglas de la casa y el estatuto de esclavos.

—Sí amo.

—Hasta la noche... Shuichi...

Se fue, cerrando la puerta y dejando a sus subordinados. Hiro volvió a sentarse y siguió comiendo. La comida fue silenciosa. Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar largo y tendido una vez que ambos estuvieran bien alimentados, sobretodo Shuichi.

—Muy bien Shuichi. ¿Dime cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Hiro una vez que un sirviente hubiera retirado los platos y el servicio.

—Primero tú Hiro —A la vista de Shuichi, Hiro tenía más cosas que explicar.

—Bueno —No perdía nada comenzando primero—. Recuerdas que te había dicho que iba a trabajar como sirviente de un Kaizoku

Shuichi se acomodó en uno de los sillones e incitó al pelirrojo a que hiciera lo mismo, quedando ambos de frente en sillones individuales.

»Pues aquí me tienes. Fin de la explicación. Ahora tú.

—Nee Hiro. Eso es trampa —gritó Shuichi con un infantil mohín.

—No... Esa es toda mi historia. Ahora cuenta tú. ¿Cómo conociste al amo Yuki?

Shuichi bajó el rostro. No era una historia feliz. Era vergonzosa la situación en la que había conocido a su actual amo.

—Bueno, eso fue hace par de meses —comenzó Shuichi su relato—. Estaba caminando por el callejón cerca de la casa cuando fui interceptado por Aizawa y su pandilla...

—Esos malditos que no tienen nada que hacer más que estar molestando a los demás.

—Sí, ellos... bueno —Shuichi dudó un poco—, venían a cobrarme un dinero que me habían prestado.

—¿Les pediste prestado dinero?

—Hai... Ellos me interceptaron para golpearme. Recuerdo haber cerrado los ojos, esperando un golpe que nunca llegó...

* * *

Yuki había salido de la habitación algo sorprendido. Esos dos ya se conocían desde antes. Cuando entró, ambos estaban comiendo y se sentía un ambiente muy relajado. Shuichi se veía... feliz... tranquilo...

Se dirigió a su despacho a hacer unos trámites. Sería un gran proceso legal el poder nombrar oficialmente a Shuichi como su esclavo. Principalmente porque había sobrepasado al edad máxima permitida para un esclavo, que era de veinte años.

Esa edad había sido impuesta por Tohma, porque según él, a esa edad los esclavos, tienden a alcanzar la madurez física y mental, y empiezan a razonar y a adquirir ideas extrañas... o eso decía...

Por eso, al llegar a la edad de veinte años, los kaizokus en general eran obligados a prescindir de ellos. Si el kaizoku en cuestión había hecho "uso personal" del esclavo, a éste se le borraba la memoria, de los contrario, simplemente se liberaba o podía convertirse en sirviente.

El proceso de borrado de memoria no solía ser cien por ciento efectivo. El método consistía una técnica que había descubierto Tohma de los mismos humanos una combinación de electroshock y terapia para esquizofrenia hacía el truco provocando amnesia. Quedaban en condiciones deplorables.

Lo que no sabían era que los pocos que lograban recuperarse de las secuelas de dicha tortura, eran rescatados por los habitantes de los barrios bajos y los llevaban a centros de rehabilitación, donde después de cierto tiempo, los reintegraban a la comunidad. Algunos eran amigos de Shuichi. De esta manera es como se había enterado de las costumbres del Kaizoku de ojos mieles.

* * *

—El... amo... detuvo a Aizawa antes de que me golpeara y los ahuyentó, a él y a su pandilla —Shuichi finalizó.

—Entonces él te salvó... —Hiro se había levantado de su asiento y había comenzado a caminar por la habitación, tratando de dilucidar el porqué del comportamiento de su amo. Un comportamiento muy fuera de lo normal.

—Así es... Y como a mí no me gusta deberle nada a nadie —Shuichi no pudo evitar que un sonrojo cubriera su rostro—, le entregué mi cuerpo como agradecimiento...

—¡Shuichi! ¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso! —Hiro estuvo seguro de que su grito se había escuchado al menos en todo el pasillo en el que se encontraba la habitación, pero la sola idea de pensar que Shuichi se había entregado en esas circunstancias, lo había sacado de sus casillas. Shuichi era como el hermanito menor que nunca tuvo.

—Hiro... No tenía nada con que pagarle... —Se excusó el menor.

—Pero... recuerda lo que te dijo tu padre... recuerda que tú...

—Lo sé Hiro —Lo cortó—, no te preocupes por eso... Bueno, el punto es que me desvirgó y... de una manera no muy placentera que digamos...

—Y... ¿tomaste precauciones posteriores?

Shuichi asintió con su cabeza, levantando el rostro segundo después para ver a Hiro perdido en sus pensamientos.

_«__Eso fue... mas o menos cuando me hizo aquel interrogatorio tan extraño y después de eso empezaron los esclavos de una sola noche...__»_

—¿En qué piensas Hiro?

—Shuichi... déjame decirte algo... creo que fuiste la primera experiencia sexual del amo Yuki...

—Ah —Shuichi rió con sarcasmo—. La verdad no me extrañaría... fue demasiado brusco aquella vez...

—Pero Shu... aún no me dices que estás haciendo aquí.

—Bueno, déjame seguir contando. Después de esa ocasión no volví a verlo en un tiempo...

* * *

Yuki llegó a la oficina del rey kaizoku. De esa audiencia dependía que pudiera quedarse legalmente con su nuevo esclavo y que pudiera participar en las actividades correspondientes.

Tocó la puerta y esperó. Una voz fuerte y firme le indicó que podía pasar. Dentro se encontraba un rubio de ojos verdes enfrascado en una montaña de papeles y documentos que tenía que revisar.

Tohma levantó su vista y al ver quien era la persona que había solicitado una audiencia con él, inmediatamente dejó todos sus documentos aparte.

—Vaya Eiri... ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó con su sempiterna sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tohma, he venido a tratar de negocios y no pienso perder mi tiempo con conversaciones tontas y sin sentido —contestó rudamente, tomando asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Tohma.

—Siempre al grano Eiri... Eso es algo que me gusta de ti... dime Eiri, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Quiero quedarme con Shuichi.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la oficina. Uesugi mantenía la mirada firme, sin cabida a duda de lo que quería conseguir. Por otra parte, el kaizoku mayor estaba sopesando todos los posibles eventos que desencadenaría esta acción.

—Eiri. Tú sabes que eso no es posible. Las leyes...

—Tohma... tú redactaste esas leyes.

Eso era cierto. Había redactado esa ley de restricción en base a una investigación que había realizado hacía mucho tiempo.

Había una razón por la que lo llamaban el rey kaizoku, y esa era porque era el kaizoku original, el más longevo. La vida media de un kaizoku era de cien años, sin embargo, Tohma bordeaba el millar. Sólo la familia Uesugi lo conocía directamente y unos cuantos más los conocían indirectamente, los demás kaizokus lo creían un dios.

Mil años atrás, un acontecimiento fortuito había determinado su nacimiento, haciéndose clara su diferencia con respecto a los demás humanos. Desde muy pequeño mostró una inteligencia inigualable. Sabía que era diferente.

Se separó de los que se hacían llamar sus padres y vivió por su cuenta hasta que llegó un momento en que se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se había quedado estancado en un punto entre su adolescencia y la madurez. Los años seguían pasando, sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía no ser afectado por el paso del tiempo.

Se creía demasiado perfecto para involucrarse con los inmundos humanos, así que ideó una manera de hacer kaizokus sin la necesidad de una humana. Utilizando sólo su ADN, empezó a hacer clones de sí mismo, pero con ciertas diferencias para hacer a su nueva raza más diversa. De esta manera no necesitaba de los humanos. El sólo podía crear una nueva raza dominante.

Unos cuantos años después, su raza ya tenía suficientes miembros como para convertirse en los dominantes, que fue lo que sucedió. Empezaron a tomar humanos como simples esclavos.

Algo que no pudo dejar de notar, fue el morbo que les causaba a los kaizokus el acto sexual humano, pero había establecido que estaba terminantemente prohibido hacer contacto con algún esclavo. Esto tenía una razón muy poderosa.

Una de sus investigaciones que había hecho sobre la raza humana lo había llevado a encontrar un documento muy antiguo. Éste decía que cada cierto tiempo, cuando las condiciones eran propicias, el primer descendiente varón de una familia muy antigua nacía con una cualidad especial. Característica que se hacía patente después de que pasaran veinte primaveras de su nacimiento.

Esta cualidad especial, podría ocasionar que su raza perdiera prestigio. En las mujeres, este milagro se podía controlar, era sencillo volver estériles a las esclavas humanas, sin embargo, en los varones nacidos bajo la luz de este fenómeno excepcional, era imprevisible que sucediera.

Unos pocos años antes, ciertos kaizokus habían empezado a relacionarse con sus esclavos, manteniendo contacto sexual con ellos. Por eso había redactado esa ley. Si alguno de los esclavos, llegaba a ser un muchacho especial, podría quitarle prestigio a su raza, y eso no lo podía permitir.

Debido a que su raza no necesitaba del acto sexual para reproducirse, no solían expresar sentimientos que llevaran al amor y el afecto, lo que en la mayoría de los casos desencadenaría una relación sexual. Si mono ve, mono hace, pero si mono no ve, mono no hace. Tohma nunca les inculcó sentimientos cálidos ni nada que pudiera llevar a una necesidad carnal.

Por esto, los pocos kaizokus que se metían con sus esclavos, lo hacían por simple curiosidad, y lo seguían haciendo, porque encontraban cierto placer en ello...

Para mantener el orden entre los kaizokus, había dado un permiso clandestino a los pocos kaizokus que mantenían contactos sexuales con sus esclavos, con la condición de que al llegar a la edad de veinte años, prescindieran de ellos.

Todos habían aceptado sin excepción. Podrían disfrutar de un mismo esclavo por un máximo cinco años y luego otro y así... o varios a la vez. Todo esto para asegurarse de que, si en dado caso, nacía este "humano especial" y llegaba a convertirse en esclavo de algún kaizoku que se saltara las reglas, no causara problemas.

Y ahora... después de todas las precauciones que había tomado, llegaba su kaizoku favorito, pidiendo hacer su esclavo, a alguien que, no sólo pasaba de los veinte años, sino que además era un completo desconocido y para rematar... un varón.

—¿Por qué? —Necesitaba saber la razón por la cual Eiri se empeñaba tanto en ese simple humano.

—No quiero ni pienso darte mis razones Tohma... simplemente... concédeme este capricho.

* * *

—Un día vino Ryuichi diciéndome que haríamos un último trabajo —Shuichi continuó con su relato.

—Te había advertido que...

—Ya sé que Ryu tiene algunas ideas extrañas —Lo cortó—, pero aún así es mi amigo.

—Bueno, y ¿en qué consistía ese trabajo?

Shuichi dudó un poco antes de contestar. Sabía que su pelirrojo amigo se iba a enojar.

—Íbamos a trasladar un cargamento de drogas.

—¡Droga! —gritó Hiro con exasperación.

—Lo sé... lo sé... esa fue mi reacción —Shuichi trató de calmarlo con un ligero ademán de sus manos—, pero me aseguró que con la ganancia que obtendríamos podríamos retirarnos del mercado negro.

Hiro respiró hondo. No tenía que haberse sorprendido, después de todo, a Ryuichi, con su personalidad tan cambiante e inestable, era capaz de meterse en problemas en cualquier momento.

—¿Y qué sucedió después?

—Bueno —Tragó—, ya cuando estábamos en el lugar citado, esperando la mercancía, hubo una emboscada y nos atraparon.

En ese momento, Shuichi se volvió un poco y el pelirrojo vio una mancha de sangre en la parte trasera de su brazo.

—Shuichi, ¿qué es eso?

—¿Eeh?... ¿Esto?... Me dispararon durante la redada —contestó restándole importancia—. Supongo que por el miedo, el stress y la tensión del momento, no lo sentí y no creo que al amo le haya importado en absoluto... De hecho, no sé si se halla dado cuenta.

Hiro se levantó y bajo la atenta mirada del joven, caminó al baño para regresar minutos después con una pequeña caja.

—Bueno, mejor déjame curarte esa herida antes de que me sigas contando.

—Hai

* * *

—Bien Eiri. Llévalo a la exposición de esclavos este fin de semana y que haga su debut.

Tohma se había rendido ante la silenciosa insistencia de Eiri de conservar a su esclavo. Maldición. Nunca podía negarle nada. Después de todo, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que ese esclavo en particular pudiera ser uno de los descendientes de aquella familia?

—¿Es necesario? No me gusta participar en ese tipo de eventos.

Yuki sabía que todos los nuevos esclavos, debían participar en una exposición. Los trataban como animales de exposición. El rubio —no sabía porqué—no quería que Shuichi participara en eso, mas no podía oponerse, o Tohma podría negarle el permiso que acababa de concederle.

—Claro que es necesario Eiri. De esa manera los otros kaizokus sabrán que él es de tu propiedad y que nadie puede hacer uso de él sin tu aprobación.

* * *

Hiro fue al baño y trajo unas pomadas y unas vendas. La bala sólo había rasgada un poco la piel, por lo que no se consideraba grave, pero sí podía infectarse. Limpió, desinfectó y vendó la herida

—Bien Shuichi... sígueme contando...

—De acuerdo, hará su debut este fin de semana y me darás tu aprobación.

—Después de eso quisiera hacerle unas pruebas al chico.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué tipo de pruebas?

—Eiri, hace tiempo que no tienes un esclavo legalizado. Hice unas reformas para asegurar la seguridad de los kaizokus, además, tu nuevo esclavo es mayor que la edad permitida...

Esto era una mentira a medias. Necesitaba hacerle unos análisis especiales para saber si ese mocoso no era ''especial". Lo que sí era verdad, era que Eiri hacía tiempo que no tenía un esclavo legalizado. Podía utilizar esa información a su favor.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

—Nos atraparon y nos llevaron a unas celdas... no sé dónde y allí estuve un tiempo. Nos mantuvieron separados. De hecho, no le he visto desde entonces, pero debe de estar bien —agregó con convicción.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes?

—Esa es —No pudo evitar que su respiración se alentara—, la razón por la cual estoy aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Hiro, temiéndose lo peor.

—Hice un trato con... el amo Eiri.

—¿Cómo?

—A cambio de la seguridad y supervivencia de Ryuichi, yo me convertí en esclavo por tiempo indefinido de Eiri Uesugi

—Shuichi...

La cara de estupefacción del pelirrojo no podía ser descrita. Por culpa de los caprichos de ese maldito había terminado en esta situación.

—No te enojes con él Hiro.

—¡Pero por su culpa estás aquí!

—No tiene mucha importancia. Digo, es casi como lo que tú dijiste. Tengo ropa, comida, una cama caliente, atenciones, lo único... lo único que tengo que hacer es abrir las piernas y ya...

—Shu...

Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y corrió a envolver en un abrazo al joven esclavo que ya estaba envuelto en un mar de llanto. Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que se calmó.

—Hiro, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Tomó papel y lápiz de uno de los cajones de la mesa de dormir y empezó a escribir un nombre. Cuando hubo terminado, se lo entregó al mayor.

—Necesito que me traigas estas píldoras.

—Son para...

—Así es, no puedo dejar pasar más de doce horas o no surtirán efecto. Pero el amo Yuki no debe de enterarse.

—No te preocupes Shuichi, cuenta conmigo. Ahora ven. Te mostraré la casa y además aún debes saber las reglas de los esclavos.

—Hai.

* * *

Un moreno caminaba rápidamente por un pasillo. Su rostro reflejaba una evidente combinación de enojo con desesperación.

—¡No puedo creer que mi hermano me haga esto! Obligarme a quedarme con un esclavo por tiempo indefinido. Sólo espero que valga la pena. No me gusta conservar mascotas viejas.

* * *

Un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos cerúleos se encontraba acurrucado en el rincón de una vieja celda. Había tratado de resistirse al arresto para escapar y después regresar a salvar a Shuichi, pero no lo había logrado. Lo que había ganado había sido una reverenda golpiza y a duras penas podía moverse. Ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar.

Sin siquiera esperarlo, la puerta de la celda se abrió, dejando paso a raudales de luz del exterior. Trató de cubrirse los ojos, aunque se le dificultó un poco por el hecho de que tenía encadenadas las manos. Sólo podía distinguir la silueta de una persona en la puerta.

—Vaya... vaya... vaya... pero qué tenemos aquí...

—¿Quién es?

El individuo se movió a través de la celda, hasta llegar a un interruptor, y al accionarlo, Ryuichi quedó deslumbrado unos segundos. Cuando su vista se aclaró, vio a un joven moreno de ojos negros, que lo miraban atentamente casi estudiándolo.

»¿Quién es usted?

—Tu nuevo dueño.


	6. Capítulo 6 Y después

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Ryuichi sin dejar su mirada de miedo ante ese desconocido.

—Soy tu nuevo dueño —contestó el moreno con su sedosa voz.

Tatsuha se tomó unos momentos para observar a ese humano que, por petición —casi orden— de su hermano tendría que convertirse en su nuevo esclavo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Ryuichi comenzaba a desesperarse ante la mirada sin escrúpulos de ese hombre sobre su cuerpo.

—A que a partir de ahora eres mío.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Ahora tenía dueño?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Por favor, eso debía de ser una broma, y una broma muy pesada—. ¿Cómo que eres mi nuevo dueño?

—Déjame decirte que gracias a tu amigo Shuichi Shindo, de ahora en adelante deberás llamarme amo.

—¡Shuichi! —El de ojos azules recordó la redada, el disparo que había recibido Shuichi y como se los habían llevado a ambos por separado a diferentes lugares—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le sucedió?

Mientras decía esto, se había tratado de levantar, pero las cadenas se lo impidieron, cayendo nuevamente al suelo.

—Tranquilo, no te lastimes —dijo Tatsuha con una risa sardónica—, dañado no me sirves.

—¿Dónde está Shuichi?

—Mira, no debería darte explicaciones, pero por el placer de verte sufrir lo haré. Ustedes dos estaban destinados a ir a parar a la cárcel, pero por un capricho de mi hermano Eiri, él decidió quedarse con tu amigo el enano.

—Shuichi...

No... Todo fue su culpa. Recibir ese cargamento de drogas fue su culpa. Y ahora Shuichi...

—A cambio de que tú no terminaras en el mercado negro de esclavos, te convertirás en mi esclavo por tiempo indefinido.

—Que... ¿Qué pasó con Shuichi?

—Tranquilo —respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica—. Podrás verlo en las exposiciones de esclavos y una que otra ocasión... Siempre y cuando, me sirvas bien...

En esta ocasión, fue una sonrisa lasciva la que recibió el de castañoss cabellos. Su suerte estaba echada. Siempre y cuando estuviera a lado de ese moreno, podría ver a Shuichi. No le quedaba otra opción. Con el tiempo, quizás podría trazar un plan para escapar de aquel destino.

—Y bien... ¿Cooperarás? —preguntó con un gesto de impaciencia. Cada minuto en ese lugar era tiempo perdido—, o tendré que someterte a la fuerza.

—¿Cuándo podré ver a Shuichi?

Tatsuha cada vez perdía más la paciencia. ¿Qué acaso este humano no entendía que ahora él era el amo? ¿Qué ahora él hacía las preguntas y daba las órdenes?

—Este fin de semana será la exposición de nuevos esclavos, posiblemente Eiri lleve al niño.

—Bien... Acepto.

Tatsuha metió su mano derecha en su saco y de ahí sacó una cajita negra aterciopelada. Ryuichi se le quedó viendo, temiendo lo peor. Había escuchado rumores acerca de lo que significaba ser un esclavo... Tenía algunos amigos en común con Shuichi y había oído acerca de los Kaizokus descarriados, y no le quedaba alguna duda de que Tatsuha perteneciera a ese grupo. Entre los delgados dedos del kaizoku moreno apareció un anillo.

—Eso es...

—Así es...

Tatsuha se acercó a una de las paredes y oprimió su pulgar en una pantalla que estaba a un lado de la puerta. La pequeña pantalla hizo un pillido, y después las esposas que ataban las manos y pies de Ryuichi cayeron abiertas.

—Bájate los pantalones

—Q... ¿Qué? —cuestionó titubeante.

—¿Que no escuchaste? Que te bajes los pantalones.

Ryuichi abrió los ojos. La orden había sido demasiado directa. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa se podría esperar de su nuevo dueño? Con reticencia acercó sus manos a sus pantalones, mientras que el moreno se acercaba lentamente a ese apetitoso cuerpo.

El cinto de Ryuichi fue abierto, liberando la hebilla. El botón cedió a la manipulación de su dueño, mientras que el cierre hacía un lento descenso hasta su fin. Todo esto sucedía bajo el lento escrutinio de un par de ojos negros.

»Levántate y siéntate sobre el catre.

Estaba a punto de bajarse el pantalón cuando escuchó la orden. Tomando fuerzas y sujetando su pantalón, se levantó del piso y se sentó sobre el catre.

Tatsuha acortó la distancia entre ellos hasta encontrarse frente a su nuevo esclavo. No podía esperar para tenerlo en su cama bajo su cuerpo.

»Permíteme —añadió con cinismo.

Tomó las manos del castaño que se encontraban a punto de bajar la ropa interior. Con sus manos fue bajando la prenda hasta encontrar el miembro dormido de su nuevo esclavo.

Ryuichi se sonrojó en sobremanera. Sujetó las manos del moreno antes de que pudieran hacer otra cosa. Tatsuha simplemente le devolvió esa sonrisa lasciva que tenía, y quitó sus manos.

»Tranquilo, sólo lo voy a colocar.

Tomó el miembro de Ryuichi y lo levantó para deslizar el anillo lentamente, aprovechando la ocasión para tantear los atributos de su nuevo esclavo. Terminada la maniobra se enderezó.

»A partir de ahora eres mío... mi esclavo. Me obedecerás en absolutamente todo —Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, haciéndole un ademán al esclavo para que lo siguiera—. Una sola muestra de desobediencia y no volverás a ver a ese mocoso... o mejor aún... terminarás en el mercado de esclavos.

Ryuichi sólo asintió.

»Una cosa más... A partir de ahora me llamarás amo.

—Sí... —confirmó Ryuichi, cerrando su condena—, amo.

* * *

Un chico de ojos amatistas y un pelirrojo caminaban a través de uno de los tantos pasillos de aquella esplendorosa mansión. Hacían pequeñas paradas en cada puerta mientras el pelirrojo daba explicaciones de cada una de las habitaciones y salones en los que se detenían.

—Ésta es la biblioteca. Puedes venir cuanto quieras —le dijo, señalándole una puerta doble con un detallado grabado—, aunque dudo que te guste leer —agregó con malicia.

—Hmn... A partir de ahora lo más seguro es que tenga mucho tiempo libre... de seguro sólo requerirá mis servicios durante las noches... —bufó.

La sola idea de pensar que tendría que repetir el acto cada que su nuevo amo quisiera le causaba repulsión. Él era de la idea de que el sexo debía ser solamente con la persona amada. Era de las personas a las que les gustaba llamarle "hacer el amor". Risueño sin duda.

—O durante las exposiciones...

—¿Exposiciones?

Shuichi había escuchado aquella palabra alguna vez, pero nunca le habían podido decir que implicaba.

—Aún tengo muchas cosas que explicarte Shuichi. Recuerda que el amo Yuki quiere que te explique... las reglas de los esclavos.

Hiro pudo observar como el semblante de Shuichi de pronto se volvió serio y sombrío como si fuera un prisionero condenado a la horca. Sintió lástima por él.

»Shuichi...

—No te preocupes Hiro —dijo sonriente—. Algún día escaparé de este mundo junto con Ryuichi.

Nunca perdería la esperanza y el optimismo. Algún día recuperaría su libertad y junto con Ryuichi regresarían a los suburbios.

—Yo te ayudaré.

—Gracias Hiro, pero no quiero que te metas en problemas —Shuichi posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Hiro—. Este mundo es tuyo, tu mismo lo dijiste, las condiciones de vida son diferentes, pero yo... no puedo vivir sin mi libertad.

—Te entiendo amigo.

—Ryuichi piensa lo mismo que yo —Una imagen de Ryuichi encarcelado le pasó por la mente y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda—. Nacimos libres y moriremos libres.

—En eso tienes razón.

—Por cierto Hiro. ¿Cómo es que tú conoces las reglas de los esclavos?

—¿Qué acaso ya lo olvidaste Shuichi?

—¿Olvidar?

—Yo me fui de los suburbios cuando tenía quince y regresé casi tres años después.

—Oh, es cierto. Nunca me has contado de ese periodo de tu vida.

El rostro del pelirrojo se ensombreció por unos instantes. Shuichi notó lo incómodo que le resultaría hablar del tema en esos momentos.

—Yo fui un esclavo Shu.

La cara de asombro del menor no le sorprendió. Siendo ambos jóvenes, amaban su libertad, y que fuera convertido en esclavo a tan corta edad, sin duda no era algo de lo que pudiera enorgullecerse. Se había prometido a sí mismo olvidar esa parte de su vida que tanto dolor le causaba, pero sabía que en cierto momento tendría que contarle a Shuichi.

—Quiero contártelo Shu pero...

—Si no quieres contármelo, lo entiendo.

—Lo siento Shu... yo...

—Tranquilo —dijo, palmeándole la espalda—. Ya me lo contaras a su debido tiempo.

Se dedicaron una sonrisa y siguieron caminando por los interminables pasillos, tratando de memorizar todas las indicaciones.

_«__Sólo espero no perderme...__»_

* * *

Eiri salía airoso de NG con dirección a su auto. Finalmente había conseguido el permiso legal para conservar a Shuichi Shindou. La exposición sería hasta dentro de dos días más, durante el fin de semana. Tendría tiempo suficiente para domar a la fiera. Compraría unos cuantos "implementos" para practicar, y que se acostumbrara a su nueva condición de esclavo.

Quería empezar esa misma noche, por lo que dirigió una mano al pendiente de su oreja y lo presionó un poco, abriéndose un canal de comunicación con su mansión.

—Buenas tardes, mansión Uesugi.

—Habla Eiri.

—Amo, soy Mayuri, Hiro se encuentra en estos momentos con su nuevo esclavo... ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Mayuri, dile a Hiro que prepare a Shuichi para la noche, para una exposición... personal.

La muchacha sintió un poco de pena por el muchacho, no tenía idea del destino que le había tocado.

—Si amo. Todo estará listo para su llegada amo.

—Bien. Estaré llegando a eso de las siete, espero que todo esté listo para entonces.

—A sus órdenes amo.

* * *

Cortó la llamada. Ingresó a su limosina y le indicó a su chofer que lo llevara al centro comercial de la ciudad, tendría que hacer unas compras.

El pelirrojo y el esclavo decidieron instalarse cómodamente en la biblioteca para que Hiro le pudiera explicar el reglamento que debían seguir los esclavos.

Hiro se sentó en un sillón, mientras que Shuichi se recostó en un diván rojo en medio de la habitación. Colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y cruzó sus piernas

—Bien... ¿Qué es lo que se supone que tengo que saber? —preguntó, acomodándose en el diván.

—Bueno, en realidad es todo un protocolo... —empezó Hiro, acomodándose en el sillón.

—¿Acaso hay instrucciones hasta para abrir las piernas?

—Shuichi... no seas vulgar —regañó Hiroshi.

—Ya, lo siento. ¿Qué es lo tengo que saber?

—Bueno, trataré de simplificártelas para que no las olvides.

—Bien —afirmó Shuichi.

—Primero, cuando estés con el amo Eiri enfrente de otras personas, no puedes levantar la mirada o hablar, a menos que te den autorización

—¿Y eso porqué? —preguntó Shuichi indignado.

—Bueno... eso es porque... para ellos tú... no tienes su nivel...

—Malditos creídos —dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y adoptaba una pose enfurruñada.

—También deberás asistir a exposiciones de esclavos.

—¿Y qué sucede en esas exposiciones?

—Bueno... Eso depende del show que se lleve a cabo en la exposición. Hay algunas en las que los kaizokus gustan solo de presumir a sus nuevas adquisiciones. En otras no hacen nada, simplemente los esclavos se sientan a los pies de sus amos, manteniéndose callados y con la vista baja, mientras que sus amos hablan con otros kaizokus y toman bebidas. Sólo es pasar un buen rato, pero igualmente, presumen indirectamente a sus mascotas. Parecido a los antiguas discotecas de nosotros los humanos.

—Nada más

—También hay otras ocasiones... en las que para hacer el espectáculo más interesante...

Hiro sentía que ya no podía continuar, le daba pena por lo que seguramente tendría que pasar su amigo.

—Ya dímelo Hiro —insistió el menor.

—El acto sexual entre esclavos es un acto morboso para los kaizokus. Disfrutan de ver como sus... mascotas se divierten entre ellos.

Shuichi no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿El acto sexual? ¿Se refería a tener sexo en frente de la gente? Pero eso era una barbaridad... ¿Morbosidad? Por favor... eso era una explotación.

—¿Quiere decir que tendré que tener sexo en frente de ellos? —preguntó con temor.

—Si el amo así lo permite...

—¿Y sería sólo con el rubio ese?

Si fuera ese rubio... pues no habría de otra.

—Desafortunadamente no Shuichi. De hecho, los kaizokus no deberían meterse con sus esclavos. Está prohibido porque lo consideran un acto tan bajo que no merece la pena rebajarse de tal manera. Pero los pocos kaizokus que lo han hecho como el amo Yuki y su hermano, lo mantienen como un secreto, con la autorización de Tohma Seguchi.

—¿Entonces con quién?

—Te tocaría con el esclavo de algún otro kaizoku que lo ofrezca

—O sea, ¿podría ser con quien sea?

—... Así es...

Shuichi no podía creer esto... El hecho de que sólo por órdenes del rubio engreído tendría que acostarse con cualquiera, simplemente para satisfacción visual de los demás.

—¡Eso es inhumano! —chilló.

—Lamentablemente así son las leyes Shu... no hay nada que podamos hacer... no tenemos el suficiente nivel para hacerles frente.

—Bueno... ya qué... de todas maneras, si quiero ver a Ryuichi de nuevo... tengo que obedecer.

—También deberás acostumbrarte a los uniformes de esclavos.

—Como el que utilicé la noche pasada...

—Así es... hay muchos modelos, pero todos tienen la misma finalidad, exhibir al esclavo. Todos son del mismo estilo. Muy reveladores y con poca tela.

—Los odio.

—Hay unas cuantas reglas más, pero no tienen importancia.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Probablemente sería alguien de limpieza, porque el amo Yuki en su mansión... no toca puertas.

»Adelante

Una sirvienta se asomó tímidamente por el resquicio de la puerta.

—Disculpe... Hiro-san

—Adelante Mayuri, pasa.

La chica, con un ligero rubor en su rostro se adelantó hasta donde se encontraban los dos muchachos. Pudo notar que la nueva adquisición de su amo era realmente hermosa. Esos ojos amatistas que brillaban con el sol que entraba por una de las ventanas, y ese cabello, posiblemente sedoso al tacto, además de esa piel lechosa y suave. Su rubor aumentó más cuando éste la saludó dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Shuichi, te presento a Mayuri, es una de las sirvientas de la mansión, y una de las primeras amigas que hice aquí, aunque es algo tímida.

—Hola Mayuri. Gusto en conocerte, soy Shuichi Shindou.

—Mucho... mucho gusto en conocerlo Shindou-san

Aún con un tremendo rubor en su rostro, se volteó a ver a Hiro.

—Hiro-san, el amo Yuki quiere que prepare a Shindou-san para una exposición personal.

—De acuerdo. Tráeme el atuendo que se encuentra en la bodega. Cubículo 7-20

—En seguida se lo traigo Hiro-san

—Gracias Mayuri.

—Con permiso Hiro-san... Shindou-san... —Salió de la habitación haciendo una pronunciada reverencia.

—¿Qué es una exposición personal? —preguntó Shuichi una vez que la chica hubo salido.

—Es... parecido a lo que me imagino que sucedió ayer...

Por el rostro del menor apareció una franja rosada.

»¿Tuvieron sexo cierto?

Shuichi simplemente asintió

—Las exposiciones personales son exclusivamente entre amo y esclavo. Sin nadie más presente. Pueden ser muy esporádicas o muy seguidas, depende del amo.

—¿Y las del amo Eiri son...?

—Buen, la verdad no lo sé. Cuando llegué aquí, no tenía ningún esclavo, y hace pocas semanas, empezó a traer jóvenes y jovencitas a la mansión, pero sólo se quedaban una noche, por lo que no se les puede llamar esclavos. Pregunté a la servidumbre, y parece que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que el amo tuvo un esclavo legalizado.

—Entonces... no tienes idea de cómo es...

—No, lo siento.

—Y... ¿Qué es eso de cubículo 7-20?

En esta ocasión la franja rosa apareció en el rostro de Nakano.

—Bueno, los kaizokus siempre deben tener bien arreglados a sus esclavos. Es como si fueran sementales que van a presumir a una competencia. Los trajes son propios de cada kaizoku pues ellos deciden lo que sus esclavos usarán. Todos están acomodados y catalogados en un almacén. El siete se refiere al pasillo y el veinte al cubículo. Cada pasillo tiene veinte cinco cubículos y hay diez pasillos.

—Son demasiados... —comentó Shuichi con incredulidad.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y por qué el 7-20?

—Hasta donde sé, es uno de sus preferidos.

—Entonces es fetichista... —Hiro no pudo aguantar una risa

—Podría decirse.

* * *

Ryuichi observó a través de la ventana del vehículo lo que sería su nuevo hogar, o su nueva cárcel. Una inmensa mansión de tres pisos y posiblemente decenas de habitación. Todo un monumento a la arquitectura moderna.

El manto oscuro había caído sobre la ciudad, iluminándola con una de estela de luces sobre el firmamento.

—Wow tu casa es enorme —alabó Ryuichi en cuanto hubo bajado del vehículo.

—Obviamente... Acaso no sabes quién soy... —preguntó Tatsuha con un obvio sarcasmo en su voz mientras ambos entraban al vestíbulo. ¿Por qué ese hombre se comportaba como niño?

—La verdad... no...

—Esclavo del demonio. Soy Tatsuha Uesugi... Hijo menor de la familia Uesugi. Uno de los más grandes empresarios del país —dijo con petulancia.

—Sí... sí... ya entendí... eres importante —respondió Ryuichi con sorna, si saber a lo que se estaba teniendo.

—Mira esclavo...

Tatsuha se estaba exasperando de la actitud del castaño. Parecía estar tomándose todo a la ligera. ¿No entendía las implicaciones del infierno en el que acababa de meter? Lo tomó fuertemente del cuello de la andrajosa camisa que aún portada —y que se aseguraría de hacerla desaparecer más tarde—, y lo levantó, unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

»A partir de ahora dependes totalmente de lo que yo quiera hacer contigo. Si no fuera porque le estoy haciendo un favor a mi hermano y a su nueva pelusa rosada —hecho que después me aseguraré de cobrarle—, sólo te utilizaría una vez y después te dejaría en el mercado de esclavos.

Ryuichi lo vio con temor en sus ojos. Entonces Shuichi lo había salvado de terminar en el mercado de esclavos.

»De ahora en adelante no harás nada sin que yo me dé cuenta. Respirarás cuando te lo diga, parpadearás bajo mis órdenes, incluso —continuó, tomando fuertemente uno de sus glúteos—, llevaré el control de lo que entra por aquí...

La mirada de temor del mayor se intensificó. Había escuchado de los kaizokus descarriados, pero creía que eran simples historias. Quizás estas tuvieran un poco de verdad.

El moreno lo soltó y lo empujó hacia la puerta.

»¡Noriko!

Una joven vestida con ropas de sirvienta apareció por una de las tantas puertas del vestíbulo. Golpeó la espalda de Ryuichi, para que caminara hacia ella.

—¿Qué desea amo?

—Prepáralo con el traje 29-54. Déjalo listo en mi habitación en una hora.

—A la orden amo. Joven, haga el favor de seguirme.

—Ve con ella Ryuichi. Nos veremos en unos minutos.

Dedicándole una última mirada lasciva, desapareció por otra de las puertas del vestíbulo.

* * *

Ryuichi iba siguiendo a la jovencita, que desde que había indicado la caminata, no había dicho ninguna palabra. Se sentía un poco incómodo con ese silencio, así que trató de romper el hielo.

—Hola, me llamo Ryuichi Sakuma

La muchacha pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y empezó a platicar.

—Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Noriko Ukai. Soy el ama de llaves del amo Tatsuha. Tú debes ser su nuevo esclavo.

—Si... se podría decir que sí... De ahora en adelante tendré que servir a ese engreído.

Trataba de decir todo graciosamente. Viendo... algún lado bueno del asunto. No podía evitarlo, era una persona muy inquieta

—Si el amo te llega a escuchar hablando así de él...

—No podría conmigo... nadie puede conmigo

—No digas eso.

—Y dime. ¿Cuáles son sus costumbres? —preguntó, tratando de cambiar de tema

—Bueno. Como ya te habrás imaginado, es uno de los tantos kaizokus que han caído en la tentación.

—Vaya tentación —dijo Ryuichi riendo.

—Bueno, que se le puede hacer. Una vez que han caído en la trampa de los placeres carnales... nadie sale vivo...

Ryuichi sentía que había hecho una nueva amiga dentro de aquel nuevo infierno en el que se acababa de meter.

—Por cierto, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Treinta y uno... ¿Y tú?

—Veintiocho... —contestó Noriko, algo sorprendida—. Es extraño...

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sobrepasas por mucho la edad máxima que puede tener un esclavo.

—¿Cuál es la edad de un esclavo?

—De quince a veinte años... No sé porqué el amo trajo a alguien que es mayor... inclusive que él mismo.

—¿Cuántos años tiene ese tal Tatsuha? —Imaginando que estaría rondando la veintena

—Dieciséis...

—¡Dieciséis años! —chilló sin poder evitar levantar la voz—. ¡Pero si sólo es un chiquillo!

—Bueno... debido a la familia a la que pertenece, ha tenido que madurar antes de tiempo. A pesar de su corta edad, ya es capaz de tomar decisiones que conciernen a la política del país, junto con sus hermanos y el amo Seguchi.

—Es increíble... voy a ser controlado por alguien de la mitad de edad que yo...

—Y por cierto... ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

—Bueno...

El castaño le contó a la muchacha todo acerca de su captura, el trato de Shuichi con el hermano de su Tatsuha y su nueva estadía en aquella mansión.

—Entonces por eso terminaste aquí.

—Así es.

—Me imagino que... sabes cuál es tu destino en esta mansión...

—Él ya me dijo que prácticamente quiere que sea su mascota sexual.

—Así es... sólo espero que te trate bien...

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno... él ha tenido varios esclavos, pero estos no duran más de una semana... él tiende... a ser muy brusco con sus esclavos... en ocasiones los cambia porque ya no lo satisfacen... o porque ya no son capaces de satisfacerlo.

—Sigo sin entender —dijo, inclinando la cabeza con el mismo deje de inocencia que siempre había caracterizado a su persona.

Noriko suspiró. ¿Qué acaso tenía a mentalidad de un niño? Sintió pena por él.

—Es muy brusco a la hora de tener relaciones sexuales con sus esclavos. En ocasiones realiza orgías con esclavos de otros kaizokus, o él mismo como participante. Los esclavos terminan con desgarres o con exceso de marcas en sus cuerpos... por eso los cambia...

—Oh dios... —La voz de Ryuichi se quebró. Nunca se imaginó eso. Vamos, sabía lo que iba a tener que hacer, pero nunca pensó que el amo sería de esa manera... tan brutal...

—Yo soy la que los atiende en las mañanas, después de que todo ha terminado, y puedo decirte que no es nada bueno. Te digo esto porque me has caído bien Ryu. Pero si dices que todo esto es por un trato de tiempo indefinido. Quizás el amo sea benevolente contigo —agregó Noriko, tratando de sonar optimista.

—Eso espero.

Un poco de color había desaparecido del rostro del mayor por todo lo que le había contado la sirvienta. Esperaba que el amor respetara su trato con su hermano y Shuichi... o la iba a pasar realmente mal.

—Sígueme. Vamos por tu traje. Tienes que estar listo en la alcoba del amo en una hora.

Ryuichi no contestó. Simplemente la siguió con cara de resignación

* * *

Shuichi y Hiro había vuelto a la habitación del primero. Mayuri le había entregado al pelirrojo una caja con la ropa que iba a usar esa noche.

—Entonces, esto es lo que me tengo que poner

—Así es.

Cuando Shuichi abrió la caja, su rostro no cabía de la impresión.

—¡Esto tengo que usar!

* * *

Ryuichi y Noriko habían llegado a la nueva habitación del castaño. Le habían indicado a una mucama que les trajera el traje que le había pedido el amo de la mansión.

—Ésta será tu nueva habitación

Los lujos de esa habitación eran increíbles. Una cama adocelada estaba en el centro. Un gran armario, un peinador y un diván adornaban la habitación.

—Disculpe señorita Noriko. Le traigo el traje que me encargó.

La misma sirvienta había aparecido por la puerta de la habitación cargando una gran caja con ella.

—Déjala sobre la cama. Puedes retirarte.

—Con su permiso.

—Bien. Tú decides. Puedo ayudarte a cambiarte o te cambias tú solo.

—Agradezco tus atenciones, pero quisiera... un poco de privacidad.

—Bueno... entonces me voy... que tengas suerte... vendré a verte en la mañana

—Gracias —Dirigiéndole una sonrisa, desapareció por la puerta.

Ryuichi se dirigió a abrir el paquete que le habían dejado sobre la cama. No se sorprendió de lo que vio. Tendría que acostumbrarse a ello, hasta que encontrara una manera de escapar.

Sacó todo lo que había en esa caja y empezó a ponérselo. Se desnudó completamente. Primero se colocó un collar de cuero, ajustándolo por el frente. De este salían dos correas que se ajustaban a dos argollas que estaban a sus costados y que terminaban uniéndose a un cinto en su cintura. De las mismas argollas de los costados, salían otras dos correas que rodeaban su torso. Una delantera y una trasera. Debajo del cinto se colocó una tanga de cuero. Aparte, dos tubos de cuero cubrían sus piernas, terminando en unas botas. Y para terminar, dos correas en las manos. Todo el conjunto estaba en color negro.

Ya cuando estuvo todo listo, se acercó a un espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba a un lado del armario y se observó. Sus mejillas se coloraron por la imagen que le regresó el objeto. Era un traje muy descarado, pero seguramente todos serían igual en aquella mansión. Se dio la vuelta y vio que la tanga estaba demasiado ajustada, no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Seguía apreciándose cuando tocaron la puerta.

—Adelante.

—Ryu... ¿Ya estás listo? —preguntó Noriko cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Sí Noriko.

—Wow que bien te ves.

—No digas eso —chilló Ryuichi mientras se incrementaba su rubor, y trataba de cubrirse un poco.

—Bien. Ponte esto encima —Le pasó una bata de seda negra—. Póntela sobre el traje y sígueme. El amo quiere verte.

—Bien... _«__Esto acaba de comenzar...__»_


	7. Capítulo 7 Tengo que ponerme eso

—Aquí es.

Ryuichi y Noriko habían llegado a una habitación cuyas puertas de roble mostraban un impresionante acabado. Noriko procedió a tocar la puerta.

—¿Quién? —Se escuchó a través de una pequeña bocina a un lado de la puerta.

—Soy Noriko amo Tatsuha, traigo al joven Ryuichi señor —indicó Noriko presionando un botón y hablando hacia la mima bocina.

—Bien. Hazlo pasar y márchate.

—A sus órdenes señor.

Noriko volteó a ver al castaño.

—Puedes pasar Ryu... vendré a verte por la mañana.

—Gracias por todo Noriko.

* * *

—¡Yo no pienso ponerme eso!

—Pero Shu...

Shuichi se había indignado al ver el traje que le tocaría usar en esta ocasión. Aventó la caja lejos de su vista, quedando ésta toda regada sobre el suelo. Un conjunto de telas y correas era lo que se distinguía entre el embrollo de prendas.

»Shuichi... comprende... a partir de ahora todo será así... al menos hasta que logres escapar... el destino de Ryuichi será el mismo... así que vete haciendo a la idea de lo que tendrás que hacer mientras ideas un plan para escapar.

El menor lo miró con resignación y se dirigió hacia donde estaba todo tirado, para recogerlo y ponerlo nuevamente sobre la cama.

—¿No hay de otra verdad?

El pelirrojo simplemente negó con la cabeza, mostrándole su obvia tristeza por la situación.

»Bien... podrías dejarme sólo... un momento.

—Claro. Empieza a ponértelo. Yo iré a ver cómo le hago para conseguir tu medicina. Regresaré más al rato para ayudarte a terminar de arreglarte.

Hiro abandonó la habitación, dejándolo solo.

Primero se quitó toda la ropa antes de empezar a acomodar esa maraña de telas sobre su cuerpo.

Lo primero que encontró fue una correa para el cuello. De esta colgaban tres tiras de cuero de la parte delantera. Después tomó algo parecido a un corcelete compuesto por tres anchos cinturones y lo colocó alrededor de su torso. Este corcelete tenía tres uniones para las correas que salían de su cuello, una frontal y dos laterales. De la parte de abajo del corcelete caían dos ojales. Tomó la que prenda que cubrirían sus partes íntimas y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Por la parte de enfrente parecía una tanga normal que se unía a los dos ojales del corcelete. En cambio, por la parte trasera de corcelete bajaban dos correas que se unían a la altura de su entrada, mediante un aro de acero que quedaba exactamente sobre ella.

«_Pareciera que está indicando pase por aquí...__»_

* * *

Y para acompañar dos tubos de cuero para las piernas, junto con unas botas y muñequeras de cuero a juego.

No quería ni imaginarse la noche que le esperaba si estaba usando el traje favorito del amo.

Hiro estaba buscando a Mayuri, era con quien tenía más confianza y la que estaba seguro le podría ayudar a encontrar las píldoras que quería Shuichi. Sólo tenía unas cuantas horas antes de que llegara el amo Eiri. Después de eso, ya no lo vería hasta la mañana siguiente.

Caminando por uno de los pasillos, la encontró empujando un carrito de ropa sucia.

—Mayuri... qué bueno que te encuentro.

La chica se detuvo al ver que el mayordomo venía a su encuentro.

—Dígame en que puedo ayudarlo Hiro-sama —ofreció la chica con una tímida sonrisa.

—Ya te he dicho que no me llames así...

—Gome...

—Ya bueno, no te preocupes... lo que quiero es pedirte un favor...

—Haré todo lo posible Hiro.

El pelirrojo sacó de entre sus ropas la nota que le había dado Shuichi.

—Necesito estas pastillas para antes de que llegue el amo.

La chica leyó el nombre en el pequeño trozo de papel.

—¿Y esto para qué es?

—No puedo decírtelo por ahora, pero sí es de vital importancia conseguirlas antes de que llegue el amo Eiri.

—¡Antes de que llegue el amo! Pero si son menos de tres horas.

—Bueno, es imprescindible apurarnos.

—Cuenta conmigo Hiro, no lo defraudaré —le aseguró la chica con mirada decidida.

—Gracias Mayuri.

La sirvienta tomó de nuevo su carrito y desapareció por una de las puertas, mientras que el pelirrojo volvía a la habitación de Shuichi para ver si podía ponerse bien sus ropas.

* * *

—Y me obligó a quedarme con el esclavo por tiempo indefinido.

Tatsuha había recibido una llamada telefónica de un kaizoku que había estado fuera de la ciudad haciendo negocios.

—Ese Eiri... qué le habrá pegado con ese mocoso... por algo será...

—Sólo vi fotografías, pero tiene buenos atributos.

—¿Y cómo es tu nuevo esclavo?

—Bueno... aparte de que me dobla la edad... —dijo Tatsuha, restándole importancia al asunto.

—¡Te dobla la edad! ¡Entonces ya es un anciano!

—Por favor... tú tienes treinta y seis... —comentó Tatsuha con sarcasmo. Definitivamente había kaizokus que eran demasiado vanidosos. Él no por supuesto.

—Me refiero a la edad máxima permitida de un esclavo.

—Tohma lo autorizó, así que si no quiero ganarme la ira de mi hermano, debo mantenerlo vivo y no venderlo al mercado negro.

—Vaya sacrificio... —La voz del kaizoku iba teñida de sarcasmo.

—Dejemos de hablar sobre mí, dime, ¿conseguiste algún esclavo nuevo en el extranjero? Has estado casi tres años fuera.

—Varios... en realidad muchos... pero no son como él... sigo sin encontrarlo...

—Ya resígnate... era un simple esclavo... no vale la pena... No entiendo cómo puedes sentirte así por haber perdido a uno de tus esclavos.

—Sí... lo que digas.

En ese momento tocaron a su puerta.

—Debo irme... tocan la puerta, de seguro es mi nuevo esclavo...

—Está bien... ¿Irás a la exposición del sábado?

—Si, Eiri también irá.

—Perfecto, podré ver a Eiri entonces.

—Sigue igual de gruñón que siempre, no te has perdido de nada.

* * *

El castaño, un poco reticente, caminó lentamente hacia la habitación. Era un cuarto muy ostentoso. Una cama de tres plazas estaba al fondo. En la pared detrás de ella había una pintura nada decente de una orgía entre esclavos, se notaba por sus anillos. Varios sillones, muebles, un diván y un espejo de cuerpo completo, además de varios jarrones y una que otra escultura que de seguro costaban una gran fortuna.

Tatsuha estaba sentado en un sillón individual en el centro de la habitación.

—Ven... acércate...

Ryuichi caminó hasta donde se encontraba el moreno, quedando a menos de un metro de distancia.

»Da la vuelta.

El castaño sentía como si estuviera modelando, pero el "público" no era de su agrado. Podía sentir como si el moreno se lo estuviera comiendo con los ojos.

»A pesar de la edad que tienes... tienes un buen cuerpo...

Ryuichi tragó grueso. Comenzaba a sentirse demasiado incómodo en ese lugar y con tan poca ropa.

»Bien... veamos que puedes hacer. Ven aquí. Quítate esa bata.

Ryuichi se quitó la prenda y terminó con la distancia que los separaba. De un momento a otro, unas manos se movían insistentemente sobre sus glúteos.

»Estas muy firme de aquí...

—Ha... Hai... amo.

El moreno se paró de su asiento y siguió tocando los glúteos del castaño. Ryuichi simplemente se sonrojó en extremo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con nadie, ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que había tenido sexo.

Subió sus manos hasta posarlas sobre el pecho del moreno, quien al sentir el contacto se alejó como si estuviera ofendido. Tomó una mano de Ryuichi y lo jaló a la cama. Tatsuha se sentó sobre las suaves cobijas. Hasta ese momento, Ryuichi tomó en cuenta una caja negra que estaba al lado de su amo. No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que tendría en su interior.

—Veamos que más puedes hacer con esa boquita tuya en vez de hablar.

Le dedicó una sonrisa lasciva e hizo un ademán que Ryuichi inmediatamente entendió. Tatsuha se acomodó sobre la cama, abriendo sus piernas y desabrochando su pantalón, mostrándole al castaño que no llevaba ropa interior. Ryuichi se acercó a su amo y se puso de rodillas. Tatsuha sacó su miembro que ya se encontraba semi-erecto.

»Vamos.

Tatsuha tomó la cabeza de su esclavo y lo acercó a su miembro, obligándolo a tomarlo en su boca.

»Vamos... mueve la lengua... y hazlo bien...

Ryuichi empezó a recorrer aquel miembro que se le presentaba. Lo lamía hasta casi sacarlo de su boca para después volver a engullirlo. ¿La última vez que había dado una felación? Ni idea. Relajó su garganta para darle paso hasta donde ésta se lo permitiera. Recorría una y otra vez cada una de las venas que surcaban aquel miembro. Sin querer esto empezó a gustarle.

Estaba metido en su labor cuando sintió una mano usurpadora que se acercaba a su trasero y lo estrujaba fuertemente sacándole gemidos sordos. Otra mano le hizo compañía. Ambas sobaban sus glúteos con firmeza. La parte trasera de la prenda era muy exquisita.

Haciendo a un lado la franja de tela, sin retirar la prenda, uno de los dedos de su amo quiso ingresar en su entrada, lo que ocasionó que ejerciera un poco de presión con su boca, sacando un gemido de dolor a Tatsuha.

El moreno lo tomó de los cabellos e hizo que levantara la cara.

»Escúchame bien enano... si me muerdes... no volverás a ver la luz del día...

Una mirada de terror se instaló en el rostro de Ryuichi, y con una indicación volvió a su trabajo. Tatsuha abrió la caja que se encontraba a su lado. Dentro de ella había varios implementos que le gustaba emplear con sus esclavos. De ahí sacó una botella con lubricante. Vertió un poco del líquido sobre sus dedos y nuevamente los dirigió hacia la entrada del castaño. Inmediatamente notó resistencia. O ese esclavo era virgen o no había tenido "actividad en mucho tiempo". No le importó.

Haciendo un poco de presión, introdujo el primer dedo. Ryuichi sintió como aquella falange se introdujo dentro de él. Sintió dolor, pero no podía quejarse. No quería despertar la ira de su nuevo amo. Otro dedo más se introdujo es su cavidad. El dolor iba aumentando mientras él recorría aquel miembro golosamente. Trataba de verle el lado bueno al asunto. Quizás y tal vez pudiera conseguir un poco de placer...

Tatsuha metió su mano nuevamente en la caja que estaba a un lado de él y sacó un dildo negro de buen tamaño. Lo acercó hacia el trasero Ryuichi y empezó a frotarlo sobre su entrada. Ryuichi se tensó. Ahora ya sabía que había en al caja. Siguió lamiendo el sexo del moreno, tratando de no pensar en lo que se avecinaba.

Tatsuha empujó el dildo a través de aquel estrecho paraje, ocasionando que el mayor se dejara de mover sobre su miembro. Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos azules. Puso todo su autocontrol para no morder el sexo de su amo. Su cuerpo se tensó aún más. Dolía.

»Puedo ver que hace tiempo que no haces esto —dijo Tatsuha mientras sonreía lacónicamente.

Empezó a mover el dildo hacia adentro y hacia fuera con fuerza, provocándole dolor y extrañas sensaciones al mayor. Tratando de aguantar tal agonía siguió chupando, lamiendo y recorriendo aquel miembro viciosamente. Parecía que ya le había agarrado gusto.

El dildo seguía su curso, entrando y saliendo. Tatsuha sintió como su excitación crecía. Era el momento. No quería desperdiciar su única erección de la noche. Separó la cara su esclavo y lo levantó de donde estaba, aventándolo violentamente hacia la cama.

»Ahora viene lo mejor.

Rápidamente se deshizo de los pantalones y la camisa que traía y empezó a reptar sobre la cama, tocando las piernas y el miembro de Ryuichi que en esos momentos se encontraba semierecto, a través de la tela de cuero.

»Hmn... Hora de la degustación...

Tomó las piernas del mayor y las subió en sus hombros para dirigir su miembro hacia su entrada. Hizo a un lado la parte inferior de la tanga sin retirarla, simplemente movió el trozo de tela para dejarle el paso libre.

Ryuichi gritó con todas sus fuerzas, doblando su espalda y apretando fuertemente las sábanas hasta que sus nudillos perdieron color.

Tatsuha entró violentamente en aquel paraje, desgarrando todo a su paso. Increíblemente, la sensación que recibió era en extremo placentera. No podía creerlo. Tanta calidez en un cuerpo era imposible. Sin esperar ni un segundo, empezó a embestirlo. Ryuichi dejó escapar ríos de lágrimas de sus ojos. Dolía... dolía demasiado. Su erección había desaparecido por completo. Aquel kaizoku lo embestía como poseso, concentrándose exclusivamente en su propio placer.

—_"Así es como deben ser las cosas... ¿No?"_

»Aahh... matte... onegai... duele... duele mucho...

—Ya cállate enano... esto es delicioso.

Tatsuha dirigió sus manos hacia los rosados pezones del mayor y empezó a estrujarlos con fuerza.

—¡Yamete! Onegai...

Desató la correa que se encontraba en su torso y con sus manos empezó a recorrer su pecho, dejando marcas de sus uñas por el placer que sentía. Con su mano derecha arrancó la tela que cubría su hombría y se sorprendió al no ver ni el más mínimo ápice de excitación, sin embargo, esto no le importó. Ese enano era su esclavo, y la finalidad de su existencia era simplemente al de satisfacerle en absolutamente todo.

Ryuichi gritaba todo lo que daban sus pulmones, mientras más y más lágrimas recorren su rostro para terminar en la almohada de la cama. El moreno simplemente aumentaba la velocidad. A él sólo le importaba seguir sintiendo aquella calidez que rodeaba su miembro. Tanto era el placer que sentía que no escuchaba los gritos de dolor del mayor, ni se daba cuenta de que su ano empezaba a sangrar profundamente.

Tatsuha sentía como se acercaba el orgasmo. Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban, sintiendo la culminación del acto.

Con un fuerte gemido se corrió dentro Ryuichi, quien lanzó un grito de dolor, por el ardor que le ocasionó del contacto del semen con sus heridas.

Tatsuha se sentía ido. Como si su alma hubiera ido a dar un paseo al cielo y luego hubiera regresado. Salió del interior de Ryuichi quien soltó otro gemido por lo rudo de la separación. El moreno se recostó a lado del castaño, totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos. Había sido una experiencia increíble. Sentía como los residuos de las oleadas de placer aún inundaban su cuerpo.

A su lado, Ryuichi estaba que se ahogaba con sus lágrimas, sin embargo no hacía ningún sonido. El dolor en su espalda baja era demasiado. A pesar de su sufrimiento, lentamente cerró sus piernas. Necesitaba descansar un rato.

—Ve a tu habitación

Ryuichi abrió sus ojos.

—Na... Nani...

—Que vayas a tu habitación.

—Pero yo... —titubeó—, a duras penas puedo mov...

—Lárgate de aquí... yo no duermo con simples esclavos a mi lado...

—Sí amo...

Reunía las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en su cuerpo, y aguantando el terrible dolor de su retaguardia se incorporó, no sin tambalearse un poco.

Cada paso era una agonía y estaba casi totalmente desnudo. Se acercó hasta donde estaba tirada la bata que había traído cuando entró. Se agachó a recogerla, dando un quejido de dolor.

Tatsuha escuchó ese leve gemido de dolor y se incorporó un poco, pudiendo apreciar la vista del trasero del mayor, mientras este estaba agachado. La zona estaba muy irritada y aún salía sangre con semen. Se incorporó y se puso la bata para salir lo más rápidamente de ahí, antes de soltarse a llorar de nuevo. Tatsuha regresó a su posición en la cama y trató de dormir un poco. Estaba cansado.

Ryuichi recorrió lentamente los pasillos. Cada vez el dolor era más insoportable. El mismo roce le dolía de su piel. Y ahora para colmo se había perdido. Se recargó en una pared para descansar un poco. Se sentía mareado. La cabeza le daba vueltas. No podía enfocar bien. Se fue deslizando hasta llegar al piso y al contacto con éste lanzó un gemido de dolor. Sintió como su mundo se desvanecía y todo fue oscuridad...

* * *

—¿Cómo vas Shuichi?

El pelirrojo entró sin tocar la puerta, y alcanzó a ver un gran bulto sobre la cama, envuelto en las sábanas.

»Shuichi... ¿Eres tú?

Sólo alcanzó a escuchar unos gruñidos que provenían de debajo del montón de sábanas.

»No entiendo nada de lo que dices...

Se acercó a la cama para sentarse cerca sobre las cobijas cerca de Shuichi. Entonces el escavo descubrió su cabeza.

—No pienso salir de aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Es vergonzoso... este traje es degradante —dijo, volviendo a cubrirse.

—Yo lo sé Shu, pero no tienes otra opción. Tú aceptaste este trato.

—Lo sé... pero ahora me estoy arrepintiendo.

—Deja te digo que ya encargué tus pastillas —Entonces Shuichi aventó las sábanas, dejando ver su cuerpo.

—En serio... Sugoi... gracias Hiro... amigo no sabría que hacer sin ti... Pero... ¿A quién se las pediste? ¿El amo Yuki ya lo sabe? ¿Es alguien de confianza? ¿Tú crees que la hagan bien? ¿Y si me las dan adulteradas? ¿Para cuando las van a tener?

—Shuichi, Shuichi, escúchame, no puedo responder a tantas preguntas a la vez. Primero guarda silencio y te cuento.

—Hai —Shuichi se reacomodó, sentándose sobre la cama.

—Bueno, se las pedí a Mayuri, ella es de confianza y el amo Yuki no lo sabe. Las debe de tener para antes de que llegue el amo, porque una vez empezada la exposición personal, si alguien llega a molestar al amo, de seguro, lo menos es que lo despidan, inclusive si soy yo a menos de que sea algo verdaderamente urgente.

—Hai... ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que llegue?

—Como... una hora y media.

—Tiempo suficiente para tratar de superar este trauma.

—Tranquilo Shuichi... todo estará bien...

—Sólo espero poder escapar de aquí junto a Ryuichi rápido.

* * *

Noriko iba caminando a través de uno de los pasillos con dirección a la habitación de su amo. El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. No sabía si iba a ocupar a Ryuichi toda la noche o si iba a cambiar de habitación, entonces iba a preguntarle, sólo esperaba que no se enojara con ella.

Al cruzar por uno de los pasillos, vio un bulto en el suelo a mediación de este.

Lentamente se fue acercando hasta que notó que era una persona. Aceleró a su paso y entonces la vista que lo recibió la dejó pasmada. En el suelo se encontraba Ryuichi. Respiraba lentamente, además de que su cara se veía enfebrecida y estaba transpirando. Entre sus piernas había un charco de sangre.

—Oh dios mío... Ryu

Se acercó a él y tocó su frente.

»Estás ardiendo en fiebre, será mejor sacarte de aquí.

Rápidamente llamó a algún sirviente que lo ayudara a levantarlo y a llevarlo a su habitación. Estaba muy asustada. No tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba haciendo Ryuichi allí, pero lo más seguro era que su amo no lo supiera, de lo contrario ya les hubiera avisado.

Sólo esperaba que el castaño estuviera bien.

* * *

—Hiro ya casi es la hora —dijo Shuichi volteando a ver el reloj sobre su mesa de noche.

—Así es, déjame ir a buscar a Mayuri a ver si ya están listas las pastillas

—Gracias Hiro.

El pelirrojo salió apresuradamente de la habitación para buscar a Mayuri. Estaba ya en el vestíbulo cuando vio a través de un ventanal cómo se abrían las rejas de la entrada de la mansión. El amo Yuki había regresado.

Tenía poco tiempo. Buscó a Mayuri por varios pasillos hasta que dio con ella.

—Mayuri... qué bueno... que te encuentro... ¿Dónde están las pastillas de Shuichi? —preguntó con rapidez

—Apenas iba a llevárselas... Toma... Aquí están...

—Gracias amiga, te debo una.

—No hay de qué... ahora corre, el amo no tarda en ir a su habitación.

Hiro corrió con todo lo que daban sus piernas, hasta llegar a la habitación de Shuichi. Entró y cerró.

—¡Shuichi! Rápido toma una.

En el momento en que Shuichi tomaba una pastilla, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.


	8. Capítulo 8 Excítame

Justo en ese momento en el que se abría la puerta, Shuichi llevó la pastilla rápidamente a su boca y la tragó, mientras Hiro guardaba el empaque.

—Vendré por la mañana Shu —dijo Hiro despidiéndose.

—Arigato Hiro —respondió Shuichi en un susurro.

Hiro le mandó una mirada comprensiva se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación donde Yuki, su amo, se encontraba.

—Discúlpeme señor. Todo está tal y como lo pidió —explicó, haciendo una reverencia.

—Bien. Ve a mi despacho y tráeme la caja negra que dejé ahí. Cuando regreses, toca la puerta y deja la caja sobre el suelo. Después de eso, puedes irte a descansar.

—A sus órdenes señor.

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación a realizar su encomienda. Hasta ese entonces, el rubio vio a su esclavo cubierto con una bata de seda negra, dejando ver solamente las botas y parte de sus piernas cubiertas en cuero negro.

—Veo que te has puesto la ropa que te mandé.

Shuichi cerró su mano en el lugar donde se cerraba su bata, como tratando de impedir que se abriera mostrando su cuerpo, pero sabía que pronto eso sería inútil.

»Déjame contarte la naturaleza de ese traje. Lo que estás usando fue confeccionado bajo mi más estricto escrutinio. La tela es de las más finas que se pueden encontrar. Ésta y la talla las escogí buscando la perfección —Mientras hablaba, se fue acercando a donde estaba el menor, hasta quedar frente a él—. Yo quiero... al esclavo perfecto.

Alzó su brazo, y con su mano, tomó la bata de Shuichi y la retiró lentamente, deslizando la tela deliciosamente sobre su cuerpo hasta caer sobre el piso.

»Y lo he encontrado

Una franja rosada apareció sobre el rostro del menor. Odiaba sentir como esos ojos gatunos lo recorrían impregnados de deseo y lujuria. Esa mirada recorría su cuerpo desnudándolo. Acariciando cada curva, cada parte de su cuerpo con esa simple mirada.

Sus ojos se conectaron por unos momentos. Todo lo que los rodeaba dejó de existir. Dorado y amatista. Inconscientemente sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente. La distancia entre sus rostros se acortaba.

El sonido de toques sobre la puerta regresó la consciencia al kaizoku del abismo al que se había precipitado. Dándose cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, se separó y se dirigió a la entrada.

»Acuéstate sobre la cama —le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

En el piso, fuera de la habitación, encontró una caja negra. Sonrió. Se había pasado toda la tarde escogiendo los mejores "implementos" para domesticar a su nueva mascota.

Se había quedado intrigado la noche anterior. Desde que había empezado con esa costumbre de cambiar de esclavo cada noche, nunca había logrado tener dos orgasmos. Tenía la curiosidad de saber si había sido pura casualidad o si era por la presencia del chico. Si sólo Shuichi podría lograrlo.

Cuando regresó, el menor ya se encontraba sentado sobre la cama.

»Esto es lo que usaremos esta noche.

Shuichi se le quedó viendo la caja que el rubio dejó sobre la cama cerca de él. Yuki tomó asiento en un cómodo mueble que se encontraba directamente enfrente de la cama.

»Abre la caja.

Dirigió sus manos hacia la tapa y la abrió. El rubio sonrió ante la cara de estupefacción y el intenso rubor que invadió a Shuichi.

Dentro de la caja había un lubricante, dos dildos de diferentes tamaños, un rosario de cuentas blancas, un aparato que Shuichi no conocía, que era una varita de metal de veinte centímetros conectada por un cable a un interruptor y un dildo con vibrador integrado.

Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga...

»Quiero que sigas todas y cada una de mis instrucciones si es que quieres ver al enano castaño este fin de semana.

Shuichi abrió los ojos. Si se portaba bien y obedecía podría ver a Ryuichi en dos días. Simplemente asintió.

Yuki ya había puesto en marcha su plan. Primero trataría de tener un orgasmo, sólo viendo al joven, y si volvía a tener una erección, lo tomaría.

»Tócate

Shuichi puso cara de confusión. No había entendido bien la indicación.

—No... Entiendo...

—Tócate... Excítame... puedes usar lo que quieras de esa caja.

Ahora sí había entendido. Lenta y penosamente subió su mano hasta su pecho y empezó a tocarse. Trataría de evitar lo que sea de esa caja o al menos hasta que recibiera una orden.

Tocó sus tetillas, una y otra vez hasta dejar los pezones erectos.

»Abre tus piernas.

La pena inundó su ser. Ese traje revelaba parte de su intimidad. Abrió un poco las piernas y siguió tocándose. En esta ocasión en el abdomen sobre los cintos, sacando la vuelta a su miembro que ya empezaba a despertar por lo morboso del acto.

»Ábrete más. Muéstrate por completo hacia mí.

—Pe... Pero...

—Debes acostumbrarte... Shuichi... Es bien sabido que el acto sexual humano es un acto de carácter público para los kaizokus. Ahora abre las piernas.

Al esclavo no le quedó otro remedio y abrió totalmente sus piernas. A pesar de que su traje cubría su miembro, no hacía lo mismo con su entrada, pues aquel anillo de acero impedía que sus glúteos se cerraran, manteniéndola a la vista.

Shuichi seguía tocándose, sin embargo sus caricias no iban más allá de su cintura.

»Tienes que hacer algo mejor que eso, si quieres excitarme. De ti depende de que vuelvas a ver a ese idiota.

Mientras el rubio sonreía con autosuficiencia en su asiento, el joven le mostraba una cara de ira y rabia. Quería un espectáculo, tendría un espectáculo.

Extendió una mano para tomar el bote de lubricante de la caja. Vertió un poco en sus dedos y los dirigió a su entrada. Primero un introdujo un dedo y lanzó un gemido. Nunca había hecho eso, pero quién mejor que él para darse placer...

Empezó a moverlo de adentro hacia afuera, mientras que con la otra mano pellizcaba una de sus tetillas.

Empezó a gemir.

Otro dedo le hizo compañía a los pocos segundos. Shuichi posó su vista sobre la caja. La mano que estaba sobre su pecho viajo hasta la caja y de ella sacó el dildo pequeño. Fijó su vista en los ojos del rubio los cuales parecían querer comerlo vivo. Sonrió internamente, ya casi lo tenía en sus manos.

«_Esto es fácil. Pronto... tú mismo me dejarás ir...__»_

Sin quitar la vista de aquellos ojos ambarinos, lamió el dildo de arriba abajo, dejándolo totalmente lubricado, mientras dos dedos seguían moviéndose afanosamente dentro de él. Su hombría estaba despertando.

»Aaahhh...

Con un gemido sacó los dedos de su interior. Iba a retirar los dos botones que aprisionaban su miembro, que ya se asomaba por encima de la tela.

—No te lo quites... déjalo como esta... —le dijo el rubio con su típica mirada lujuriosa. Shuichi también sonrió. En ningún momento mostraría debilidad.

Dirigió el dildo hacia su intimidad y lo hizo pasar a través del aro, empujándolo un poco.

Suspiró.

Empezó a moverlo, sacándolo casi completamente, para después volverlo a meter. Todo acompañado de gemidos.

Yuki ya estaba excitado. Liberó su miembro del pantalón, irguiéndose orgullosamente clamando atención. Comenzó a frotarlo con su mano.

Shuichi no perdió detalle de esto. Sacó el didlo pequeño de su interior y lo hizo a un lado, mientras tomaba el mediano y se lo introducía, lanzando más gemidos. El cambio de tamaño significó más placer.

Yuki empezó a tocarse con más ímpetu. La visión era increíble. Sentía su sexo crecer. El chico estaba totalmente abierto de piernas hacia él. Veía como su mano hacía aparecer y desaparecer el dildo a través del aro de su traje.

Shuichi empezó a jadear más. El movimiento de su mano sobre el dildo se hacía más rápido, mientras que su otra mano sobaba su miembro sobre la tela.

»Detente.

Yuki se levantó del sillón, quitándose la camisa y aventándola al piso sin importarle dónde cayera. Se acercó a la cama por un costado y subió en ella, ubicándose en el centro bajo la ebria mirada de placer de Shuichi.

»Ven aquí...

El miembro de su amo reclamaba atención. Ya sabía lo que quería. Se acercó y tomó su pene. Primero dio una lamida a todo el miembro, lo que ocasionó que el mayor liberara un gemido que trató de reprimir.

Shuichi tomó esto como un incentivo para continuar. Lamió totalmente aquel lugar, siguiendo la vena principal. Subió y lamió la punta, para después bajar nuevamente y lamer sus testículos.

Yuki estaba muy excitado. Ese muchacho se estaba esmerando mucho. Su vista se fijó en el dildo que aún estaba dentro del joven, inmóvil. Extendió su mano y lo tomó. Shuichi seguía lamiendo su erección. Ya tenía el miembro en la boca, pero tuvo que sacarlo para gemir. El dildo se movió nuevamente dentro de él. Levantando la vista, vio que era la mano de su amo la que se encargaba de tal labor. Regresó a su trabajo y siguió lamiendo. Continuó tocándose sobre la tela, ya que su amo no le permitía soltarse los botones que sujetaban su ropa.

El ritmo aumentó. Una mano sobre su cabeza le indicaba cómo es que le gustaba al rubio. Los gemidos y suspiros de placer aumentaron hasta que no aguantaron más.

Ambos liberaron su semilla. Shuichi tragó toda la esencia de su amo dando las últimas caricias sobre su miembro, que aún dentro de la tela, se había liberado en su mano.

Se desplomó en la cama, recargándose sobre una de las piernas del rubio, mientras que este seguía sentado, sufriendo los últimos estragos del orgasmo y tratando de recuperar su respiración.

Bien, el primer orgasmo había sido intenso, para Yuki era de "vital importancia" saber si podía tener un segundo orgasmo...

Sacó el dildo de Shuichi, quien emitió un pequeño gemido y lo alzó un poco para colocarlo, en esta ocasión en el centro de la cama. Shuichi estaba transpirando y apenas recuperaba su respiración. Abrió sus ojos y vio que su amo se terminaba de desnudar. Él aún traía su traje, y al ser de cuero, le estaba dando mucho calor, pero su amo no le había dado permiso de quitárselo.

»¿Tienes calor?

Que acaso era tan obvio... Estaba transpirando mucho y su respiración no se regularizaba. Su amo, ya completamente desnudo le quitó los tubos de cuero y las botas. Esto fue un gran alivio para el menor, pues era donde más calor tenía.

El rubio acercó la caja. Shuichi sonrió internamente. Aún quedaban juguetes por usar, y estaba seguro que su amo apenas iba por el segundo round. Que disfrutara su cuerpo lo más que pudiera, pues cuando viera a Ryuichi, idearían un plan para escapar.

»Ponte en cuatro.

Ahí estaba otra vez. Se incorporó y se puso en la posición que le había pedido su amo. Eiri se colocó detrás de él. Shuichi pensó que iba a penetrarlo, pero en lugar de eso sintió que le ponían más lubricante y un dedo ingresaba en su ano. No pudo evitar gemir.

—Sshhh... Tranquilo. Vamos a jugar un poco...

* * *

Estaba anocheciendo. Un castaño hacía esfuerzos por abrir sus ojos. Todo le daba vueltas. Trató de incorporarse, pero un inmenso dolor en su parte baja lo hizo desistir de su intento.

—No te levantes

Sintió como unas manos hacían presión sobre su torso, intentando que regresara a su posición original. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Después de unos minutos sintió que le colocaban una compresa fría en la frente. Después de eso abrió lentamente sus ojos.

—¿Cómo te sientes Ryu?

—Aahh... ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó con debilidad

—En tu habitación. Te encontré hace algunas horas desmayado en uno de los pasillos cerca de aquí. ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Noriko.

—La exposición personal... Cuando terminó... me echó de su habitación... no me sentía muy bien.

—Es obvio que no te sentías bien... el médico de la mansión te revisó. Si hubiera tardado más tiempo en encontrarte quizás ahora no estarías vivo. Tenías mucha fiebre y habías perdido mucha sangre. El doctor te hizo una transfusión y te administró antipiréticos. Según él, si descansas, para mañana debes de estar mejor.

—Si descanso... eso será si mi... "amo" no me manda a llamar de nuevo —agregó Ryuichi con sarcasmo.

No pudo mantenerse mucho tiempo despierto. El cansancio era demasiado y pronto cayó dormido.

* * *

Un moreno de ojos negros estaba despertando de su pequeña siesta de la tarde. Se sentía un poco cansado. Empezó a recordar los sucesos ocurridos hacía unas horas, aproximadamente al mediodía.

Era la mejor sesión de sexo que había tenido en su corta vida. El cuerpo de aquel muchacho —que no era tan muchacho, porque le doblaba la edad—, era el cuerpo de un joven que a duras penas rozaba la veintena. No podía creer lo mucho que había disfrutado ese cuerpo. Casualidad o causalidad... no importaba... al fin tenía en sus manos una gran fuente de placer.

Siguió recostado en su cama. Dio vuelta a su cuerpo para acomodarse cuando vio una mancha oscura en las sábanas de su cama. Un poco confuso se incorporó para encender las luces. Ahí, en medio de su cama había una gran mancha carmesí.

«_Sangre...__»_

Entonces había lastimado a su nuevo esclavo. Sonrió cínicamente. Vaya manera de estrenar a su nueva adquisición. Pero no podía dejar de admitir que su cuerpo había estado exquisito. Se colocó una bata de seda de su armario y salió de su habitación con rumbo a la habitación de su esclavo. Ya había pasado tiempo, así que le gustaría otra ronda...

Cruzó unos cuantos pasillos hasta dar con la puerta de su habitación. Al abrirla, vio a su esclavo dormido con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras su mano era tomada por su ama de llaves.

No supo porqué, pero sintió una molestia en su pecho al ver la sonrisa de Ryuichi, aunque éste se encontrara dormido.

Se adentró en la habitación ruidosamente, lo que despertó al esclavo y llamó la atención de la muchacha.

»¿Qué sucede aquí?

Noriko, anticipándose al enojo que pudiera surgir en su amo, se levantó y se dirigió hacia él.

—Disculpe amo. Hace unas horas encontré al joven Ryuichi en uno de los pasillos cerca de aquí. El médico de la mansión lo ha revisado y dijo que estará bien mientras no se mueva de la cama por las próximas horas.

Estaba modificando un poco la verdad, para que su amo prescindiera de la idea de tomarlo nuevamente.

Tatsuha la ignoró, fijando la vista en su esclavo. La mirada que tenía era de profundo temor. Se veía muy cansado. Estaba tapado hasta el cuello con una sábana, pero se imaginaba lo que había dejado debajo de la tela.

—Así que ni siquiera pudiste llegar a tu habitación —le dijo con sorna.

Esto fue suficiente para Ryuichi, quien luchando por incorporarse, trató de decirle unas cuantas verdades.

—Todo esto es tú culpa. Tú crees que esto es divertido. Que puedes conseguir placer mancillando cuerpos, pero déjame decirte algo. Tú nunca estarás satisfecho. Nunca estarás completo.

Antes de que pudiera seguir, una sonora cachetada a travesó su rostro. El moreno tomó su cara con una mano y lo enfocó hacia sí.

—Mira... más te vale que cuides esa boca tuya. Le prometí a mi hermano que te mantendría con vida, pero no me especificó en que condiciones. Además, si quieres volver a ver al mocoso pelirrosa, más te vale que me obedezcas. Entendido.

Ryuichi estaba estupefacto. Veía atentamente a esos ojos negros como la noche, mirándolos con sentimientos encontrados.

—¿Entendido? —volvió a preguntar Tatsuha, apretando su agarre en la quijada de Ryuichi.

—Sí... amo.

Recibiendo respuesta, Tatsuha lo liberó y fue hacia su ama de llaves que había permanecido cerca de la puerta.

—Que descanse de aquí a la exposición. No quiero que abandone esa cama. Llama al médico, quiero que esté totalmente repuesto para el sábado en la noche. No quiero que en la exposición vean a mi nuevo esclavo en estas condiciones. ¿Quedó claro?

—Sí amo.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando se volteó nuevamente hacia la muchacha.

—Por cierto, manda a cambiar mis sábanas.

—Sí amo

* * *

—Aahhh...

Shuichi se encontraba sobre la cama. Estaba arrodillado, mostrándole la espalda a su amo, quien estaba introduciendo lentamente un rosario de perlas dentro de él. Éste tenía seis esferas, cada una con un pequeño vibrador integrado. Iba a introducir la quinta esfera.

—Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí.

Tomó entre sus manos la erección que se crecía en su vientre y bajó un poco la tela del traje.

»Parece que eres un poco masoquista ¿eh? —preguntó Yuki con un tono lascivo.

—Claro... que no...

—Ya lo veremos.

Introdujo la última esfera, causando un gran gemido en Shuichi. Esas cosas vibrando cada una de manera independiente estaban causando estragos dentro de él.

»Veo que lo disfrutas...

Los seis vibradores hacían que su cuerpo temblara. Se encontraba totalmente excitado. Su cuerpo perlado por el sudor se movía en vaivén.

Quería descargarse, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de liberar su excitación, su amo ejercía presión en su cuerpo, impidiendo tal acción.

»No, no, no... Aún no es tiempo Shuichi...

—One... gai... —rogó.

Aquella vista era increíble. El kaizoku sentía su excitación crecer. Ahora estaba casi seguro. Algo tenía ese muchacho, que al estar con él, podía tener varios orgasmos en una sola sesión.

—Es suficiente.

Lentamente fue sacando las esferas de su lugar, obteniendo sonoros gemidos de su esclavo.

—Aaahhh... Onegai... Ya no... Más...

—Sólo falta una.

Cuando sacó la última esfera, inmediatamente volvió a ejercer presión en el miembro de Shuichi, quien nuevamente estaba a punto de venirse.

—Ya... aah... deja de... jugar...

—Hmm... —suspiró fastidiado—, tendré que enseñarte a mostrar más respeto por tu amo.

Se acomodó detrás de Shuichi y colocando su erección en posición, empezó a empujar con firmeza adentrándose poco a poco.

Shuichi gimió con fuerza y él suspiró. Aquello era demasiado placentero

Cuando estuvo totalmente adentro, esperó un poco. La sensación era asfixiante. El calor que rodeaba su miembro, sumado a la sensación que le daba el aro de acero que ahora lo aprisionaba, lo hacían perder la cordura.

Un leve movimiento de cadera de Shuichi le indicó que el esclavo ya se había acostumbrado a la invasión. Un lento vaivén empezó a mostrarse. La alternancia entre el roce del aro y el interior de Shuichi, era excitante.

Por eso le encantaba ese traje.

Los gemidos de Shuichi iban en aumento. Nada de lo que había usado antes se asemejaba al tamaño del miembro de su amo. Se sentía lleno por completo. Era una sensación un poco extraña. No quería que terminara.

El ritmo aumentó al igual que los gemidos. El final se acercaba.

El rubio pasó su mano bajo la cintura de su esclavo y soltó los dos botones que mantenían la tela en su lugar, liberando su miembro. Conforme el fin se acercaba, la tomó con su mano derecha y empezó a frotarlo con vigor, mientras que su izquierda se afianzaba a la cadera de Shuichi para no perder el equilibrio.

—Mmm... Más... ahh... más rápido...

—Eso quieres... dime amo... —exigió.

—Aahhh... amo... motto... amo... onegai... ya no puedo... aguantar más... —Shuichi necesitaba venirse. Necesitaba terminar ya.

—Está bien.

Con un fuerte gemido ambos se dejaron llevar por el nuevo orgasmo y se desplomaron sobre la cama. El amo sobre el esclavo.

Yuki se estaba incorporando y se quedó viendo al cuerpo que estaba debajo de él. Esa suave, sedosa y aperlada piel de la espalda de Shuichi le gritaba "tócame"

Se resistía al impulso de acercarse, pero su cuerpo fue más fuerte que su mente y acortando distancias, plantó un beso en la espalda del menor.

Éste se sorprendió y se dio la vuelta. Lo que encontró fueron unas profundas orbes color miel. Fueron segundos los que se quedaban viendo, para después acercarse y concertar un beso. Fue suave, como quien no sabe besar. Sólo duró unos segundos antes de que el rubio se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y rompiera el contacto, un poco asustado. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su armario. De ahí sacó una bata y se la colocó, para después enfilarse a la puerta de la habitación.

»Duérmete. Ya es tarde.

Sin darle oportunidad a Shuichi de responder, salió de la habitación.

Cuando el rubio cerró la puerta, se recargó sobre ella, tratando de relajar su respiración y su acelerado corazón. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

_«__¿Qué me está sucediendo...?__»_


	9. Capítulo 9 Descubierto

—"_¿Qué me está sucediendo?" _

Eiri caminó por unos de los tantos pasillos de su mansión. Era más de medianoche y los pasillos estaban desiertos. Iba únicamente en bata. Llegó hasta uno de los tantos balcones y se recargó en el barandal.

La vista era maravillosa. Ese balcón daba a la parte trasera de su casa, desde donde se apreciaba un enorme jardín con una fuente en el centro. Una vez ahí, se puso a pensar...

»"_¿Por qué lo hice?... Junté mis labios con... ¿Cómo pude caer tan bajo?... Probar los labios de un esclavo... ¿Qué dirían los demás?... ¿K lo habrá hecho también?"_

Crawd Winchester —alias K—, fue el primer kaizoku en quebrantar las reglas según su conocimientos. Hace poco más de 6 años se había propasado con su esclavo y Tohma se había enterado. Fue un gran proceso, pero finalmente consiguió el permiso para conservarlo con la condición de que se mantuviera en secreto, pero como todo secreto, no se mantuvo mucho tiempo así. Cuando ciertos kaizokus se dieron cuenta de su comportamiento, empezaron a imitarlo, sosteniendo relaciones sexuales con sus esclavos. De ahí empezó todo. De la aventura de K. Pero nunca había escuchado de un kaizoku que osara manchar sus labios, juntándolos a los inmundos labios de un esclavo, no estaba seguro si K lo había hecho, nunca lo había visto hacerlo. Pero... era una sensación... tan dulce...

»_"¿Pero qué estoy pensando?... ¿Dulces?... ¿Sus labios son dulces?..."_

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco. Pensar que los labios de un esclavo son dulces...

* * *

Amanecía.

En una de las tantas mansiones de la familia Uesugi, despertaba Ryuichi. Después de una noche de sufrimiento y dolor, agradecía los grandes avances tecnológicos de su época. Ya casi no le dolía el cuerpo. Sus moretones estaban desapareciendo y el dolor en su entrada remitía. Era viernes. Si no mal recordaba, su amo le había dicho ayer en la noche a Noriko que lo dejara descansar, para que el día siguiente estuviera perfecto para la exposición de esclavos.

Se incorporó en la cama, hasta quedar sentado. En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

—¿Se puede?

Conocía esa voz.

—Pasa Noriko.

La linda ama de llaves entró con una sonrisa en su rostro y una bandeja con un gran desayuno. Caminó hasta llegar a su cama y se sentó a lado del castaño, colocando la bandeja en sus piernas.

—Wow esto se ve delicioso Noriko.

Un desayuno muy completo. Dos huevo estrellados fritos, melón con yogurt y miel, jugo de naranja, unos waffles con miel, pan con mermelada, leche y café.

—No sabía que te gustaría comer, así que te traje un poco de todo.

—¿Desayunas conmigo?

—No... No debería... —Noriko tenía varias cosas que hacer, y si se quedaba con Ryuichi, retrasaría todo su itinerario pero...

—Oh, vamos Noriko, nadie se va a enterar.

—De acuerdo.

Noriko se sentó a su lado en la cama y comenzaron a comer. Era abundante así que alcanzaron ambos sin problemas.

—¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? —preguntó Noriko, tratando de sacar una agradable conversación.

—Muy bien. Esas medicinas son increíbles.

—Bueno, toma en cuenta que estás viviendo en casa de un multimillonario. El quiere presumirte en la exposición de esclavos, entonces no puede permitir que te aparezcas con ningún rasguño. Son las medicinas más caras del mercado.

—Me lo imagino. Ni en toda mi vida de trabajo, podría pagármelas.

—Unas cuantas dosis más, y mañana estarás en perfecto estado.

Siguieron comiendo. Ambos sentados en la amplia cama de Ryuichi. La puerta se volvió a abrir, dejando ver a un moreno de ojos negros. La escena que presenció no le agradó demasiado. Igual que la noche anterior, sólo que ahora, ambos estaban semi acostados en la cama, sonriendo.

—Noriko —pronunció Tatsuha con fuerza.

Noriko se asustó. No había escuchado a su amo entrar y por la cara de Ryuichi, asumió que él tampoco había presenciado su llegada. Rápidamente se levantó de su lugar, y corrió hasta quedar frente a su amo, haciendo una profunda reverencia

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle amo? —preguntó, tratando de que no le temblara la voz.

—Has que me tengan listo mi vehículo. Necesito salir de la mansión.

—A la orden señor

—Y Noriko.

—¿Sí?

—No te tomes tantas confianzas con ese... después de todo es un esclavo. Mi esclavo. No quiero tener que despedirte.

—Ehh... sí señor.

Noriko se dirigió a la puerta y salió, cerrando tras de ella.

El moreno dirigió su mirada a la persona que aún se encontraba recostada sobre la cama. Ryuichi tenía una mirada de temor en su rostro. Por lo dicho por Tatsuha, pensaba que iba a sancionar a Noriko por su culpa.

—Tú eres mi esclavo. Mío. No te permitiré que esté coqueteando con mis sirvientas.

—Pero yo no... —titubeó

—Cállate. Tú no tienes voz aquí. Sólo estás para complacerme. No eres nada. Nunca serás nada. Si no fuera por mi hermano, de seguro ahora estarías muerto.

¿No era nada? ¿Desde cuándo las personas no eran nada? ¿Desde cuándo ser un esclavo era lo mismo que no ser nada? Ryuichi bajó su rostro. Esas palabras dolían aunque representaban su cruda realidad de momento.

—No saldrás de esta habitación en lo que resta del día.

—¿Qué? —protestó Ryuichi—. ¿Pero por...?

—Ya te he dicho que controles esa boca tuya. De lo contrario, te prometo que no tendrás una estancia agradable en la mansión. Debes mostrarle respeto a tu amo. De eso depende tu vida. ¿Está claro?

La voz de Tatsuha era tajante. ¿Hasta cuándo entendería ese esclavo que no estaba de vacaciones? Que tenía dueño y su vida ya no era suya.

—Sí... amo.

—Bien. Te traerán la comida y la cena aquí. Mañana es la exposición de esclavos y no quiero llevar a un esclavo mediocre.

Tatsuha se le quedó viendo unos momentos, tratando de leer su expresión. Un toque sonó en la puerta.

»Adelante.

—Señor. Su auto está listo —informó Noriko desde la puerta sin atreverse a entrar.

—Tengo unos asuntos que atender. Noriko. Enséñale a este las reglas de los esclavos, y asegúrate que las aprendas bien. No quiero pasar una vergüenza mañana por su ineptitud.

—Sí señor.

Tatsuha desapareció por la puerta. Noriko se acercó a la cama nuevamente, sentándose en una orilla.

—Bueno, supongo que tendré que enseñarte las reglas.

Tranquilamente le contó todo lo que sabía. Siendo Noriko la ama de llaves había tenido que memorizar el manual de esclavos, en dado caso de tuviera que entrenar a alguno. Aunque no había tenido que hacerlo, puesto que su amo cambiaba tan seguido de esclavos que no alcanzaba a llevarlos a las exposiciones. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente. Esa persona estaría con ellos una buena temporada. Sólo esperaba que pudiera aguantar a su amo.

Las reglas eran las mismas para todos los esclavos. Después de un rato, Ryuichi tenía el ceño fruncido. Esas reglas eran degradantes. Sobre todo lo de las exposiciones comunales y personales. Había escuchado a Tatsuha mencionar una exposición, pero no sabía a qué se refería.

Tendría que tener sexo con un completo desconocido todas las veces que su amo quisiera y no podría hacer nada por evitarlo. Noriko le había dicho que eso pasaba cuando los amos querían... entonces si su amo no quería... no tendría que hacerlo... pero las probabilidades no estaban a su favor. De seguro Tatsuha, por querer hacerlo sufrir, lo obligaría a hacerla de uke con un mastodonte.

En realidad no sabía. Esperaba que su amo no quisiera compartirlo...

* * *

—_Amo..._

_Un hombre se encontraba detrás de él, embistiéndolo con rudeza y marcando su cuerpo con saña._

—_¿Porqué...?_

—_Aaahhh... que estrecho es tu esclavo..._

—_¡Amo...!_

—¡Nooo!

Hiro despertó agitadamente sobre su cama. Una ligera capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo.

»Otra vez esos sueños... ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo?

Se levantó de su cama. Había dejado de tener esos sueños desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero con la exposición de esclavos a la vuelta de la esquina su subconsciente se encargaba de hacerlo sufrir.

»Quisiera poder olvidarte de una vez...

Volteó a ver a su reloj. Era cerca de las seis de la mañana. Ya no podría dormir más, eso lo sabía. Rápidamente se bañó y se vistió para empezar otro día como el mayordomo de la casa.

En esa misma mansión, no muy lejos de ahí. Shuichi despertaba de su sueño. Abrió sus ojos y trató de enfocar en donde se encontraba.

Era su habitación. Se encontraba totalmente solo. Su amo había desaparecido por la noche después de darle un beso... un beso... la realidad era que se había sentido maravilloso. Primero sintió el contacto de sus tibios labios contra su espalda. Ese ligero toque de mariposa lo había asustado. Al voltearse, no supo que fue lo que vio en aquellos ojos ambarinos, pero no pudo evitar cortar la distancia que los separaba. Ese pequeño beso... lo hizo sentir... especial... aunque sólo durara unos cuantos segundos. Lo hizo pensar que se encontraba en otro lugar, en otro tiempo, en una situación total y completamente distinta.

Se dio cuenta de que su amo se separó de él como si ese simple contacto quemara y salió de la habitación. ¿Estaría arrepentido? ¿Asustado? ¿Enojado?

En ese momento se sintió triste y no sabía porqué. De seguro le había dado asco. Por favor, si Shuichi ahora no era más que un simple esclavo. El nivel jerárquico más bajo en la sociedad kaizoku. En esta ocasión ni siquiera se quedó con él toda la noche, como la vez anterior. Pero claro... la ocasión anterior había sido en la habitación de su amo, y ahora se encontraba en la suya. Que deshonor más grande el dormir en la habitación de un plebeyo.

Necesitaba tomar un baño. Se sentía muy cansado. Se acababa de levantar cuando la puerta de su habitación sonó.

—Adelante.

—Soy yo Shuichi —Se escuchó la voz de Hiro en la puerta.

—Hiro.

Hiro traía una bandeja con paños y varias cosas.

—¿Qué es todo eso Hiro?

—Bueno... no sabía qué era lo que había sucedido anoche, entonces me preparé para todo... pero parece que te trató bien...

Justo en ese momento Shuichi se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnudo. Su rostro se encendió y saltó hacia las sábanas, tratando de cubrir su cuerpo.

—Por favor Shuichi... Te he visto desnudo desde que éramos pequeños.

—Pero... antes... no tenía marcas... ni nada... —dijo con pena.

—Shuichi...

Ante la mirada de su amigo, el esclavo se levantó de la cama y junto con Hiro se dirigió al baño. El pelirrojo le preparó la bañera y Shuichi descansó un poco dentro de ésta. Le dolía un poco el cuerpo pero el baño fue reparador. Salió con una bata de baño cubriendo su cuerpo, y en la habitación ya lo esperaba Hiro para desayunar.

—Tómate tus pastillas antes del desayuno.

—Oh, es cierto casi lo olvido.

Hiro le pasó el empaque de pastillas.

—Creo que será mejor que yo te las cuide Shuichi. No queremos que el amo las vaya a encontrar en tu habitación.

—Cierto

Después de tomar una de las pastillas del empaque, se lo pasó a Hiro, quien lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Después de eso se sentaron a comer.

—La exposición es mañana, ¿verdad?

—Cierto, lo más seguro es que el amo Yuki te deje descansar el día de hoy.

—Eso sería un milagro —agregó Shuichi con sarcasmo.

—Claro que no. Verás, a los Kaizokus les gusta presumir a sus esclavos, los tratan como objetos de exposición. Les gusta llevar a los más bellos y hermosos de su colección para que tengan relaciones sexuales entre ellos.

—¿El amo Yuki tiene a algún otro esclavo aparte de mí?

—Ya te lo había dicho Shu, eres el primer esclavo legal que tiene en mucho tiempo, los anteriores eran favores de Tohma para una sola noche.

—Hmmm... No sé si sentirme feliz o triste —comentó con voz neutral mientras se llevaba un trozo de pan a la boca.

—Por esa razón no te utilizará esta noche. Quiere que te encuentres en buen estado para mañana.

—Para presumirme, ¿cierto?

—Así es. Se trata de tu presentación, y esa es la más importante.

—No le veo el motivo. De seguro hay esclavos mucho más hermosos que yo.

—La verdad, te puedo decir que de todos los que trajo el amo Yuki, eres el que tiene mejores atributos

—¡Hiro! —Una franja rosada apareció en el rostro del menor. Hiro no pudo aguantar una pequeña risa.

—Sólo te digo la verdad desde mi punto de vista Shu, no lo tomes a mal.

Terminaron de desayunar y Hiro mandó llamar a la servidumbre para que recogieran las bandejas del desayuno.

—Hiro...

—¿Sí?

—¿Está el amo en la mansión?

Hiro negó, cerrando la puerta tras el sirviente que se llevó el servicio.

—Salió muy temprano de la mansión. Traía algo de prisa y no me dijo siquiera a donde iba.

El rostro de Shuichi cambió a una tristeza repentina

—¿Sucedió algo en la noche Shuichi?

—Anoche... —titubeó—, después de... tu sabes...

—Después de tener sexo —A Hiro aún le sorprendía lo inocente que era su amigo.

Aún a pesar de tener la misma edad, Hiro había sido obligado a golpes de la vida, a madurar más rápido. A su corta edad, había pasado cosas muy fuertes que prefería olvidar. Sólo esperaba que el destino fuera más benevolente con su mejor amigo.

—Ajá, después de eso... él me besó...

Hiro entronó los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Lo había besado? ¿El kaizoku de más alto rango después de Seguchi Tohma había besado a un esclavo? Por qué?

»¿Hay algo malo con eso Hiro?

—Bueno verás... nunca... nunca había escuchado que... el amo besará a un esclavo... eso va en contra de todas sus creencias... sería rebajarse al nivel del esclavo a tocar sus labios.

—Entonces... estuvo mal.

—No lo sé Shu... no lo sé...

* * *

Eiri Uesugi había salido muy temprano de la mansión con dirección a una de las mejores boutiques para esclavos de la ciudad. Necesitaba pensar y lo haría mientras recogía el mejor traje para la exposición del día siguiente.

Había tocado los labios de un esclavo. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía. Más aún, había tocado su piel. Aún no sabía que lo había incentivado a hacer tal acto tan denigrante.

Cuando hubo culminado su orgasmo, había sentido una gran fuerza de atracción, como si algo le llamara a tocar esa piel... esos labios... Y se había sentido tan bien...

Llegó a la mejor boutique de la ciudad, y obviamente la más cara. Bajó de su limosina y se dirigió a la entrada del local, donde fue recibido por un Kaizoku de baja categoría, como todos los que trabajaban en establecimientos.

Dentro del local había trajes cargados en varios mostradores. Joyas y accesorios, todos listos para ser usados por esclavos.

—Joven Uesugi, que alegría verlo por aquí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos honraba con su presencia —dijo el kaizoku, tratando de llamar la atención de Eiri que observaba los modelos.

—No seas lambiscón Haku, muéstrame lo que te pedí.

—Precisamente nos acaba de llegar un modelo de los Montes de Mosfora. Fue confeccionado bajo las medidas que no proporcionó. Permítame decirle que es un modelo exquisito. Acompañado con las más finas joyas y...

—Deja de hablar tanto y dime el precio.

—Cincuenta millones de K's

Yuki no mostró su impresión. Ese era un precio demasiado elevado. Lo máximo que podía costar un traje de gala para un esclavo rondaba los veinticinco millones de K's, pero debido a las telas y las joyas que había pedido el Kaizoku, su precio se había duplicado. Los Montes de Mosfora era una pequeña villa al norte de la ciudad central, especializada en la confección de las más exquisitas prendas en el mundo de los Kaizokus. Empleaban para su confección, joyas muy difíciles de conseguir, caracterizadas por su rareza y brillo sin igual.

Había hecho una orden especial especializada al dueño de la empresa. Quería que su nuevo esclavo causara sensación durante su presentación en la exposición.

—Quiero ver el modelo primero.

—Con gusto, acompáñeme señor.

Pasaron a través de una puerta en la parte trasera de la tienda. Ahí estaba. Sobre un maniquí. El traje de esclavo más hermoso y elegante que hubiera visto en toda su vida. Lo había mandado diseñar para el esclavo perfecto, con las medidas perfectas.

Cuando Shuichi lo viera, de seguro se maravillaría. Pago la módica cantidad de cincuenta millones de K's y recogiendo el paquete, salió de allí.

Se dirigió a un elegante café a tomar algo mientras transcurría la tarde. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso por la exposición de mañana. Hacía varios años que no participaba en una, sólo su hermano con sus esclavos solía asistir. No recordaba todo lo que sucedía.

* * *

Hiro y Shuichi se habían pasado la tarde recorriendo los grandes jardines de la mansión, hasta llegar a la piscina.

—Wow. ¡Qué gran piscina!

Él área de la piscina era enorme. Una gran alberca para más de cincuenta personas. Todas las paredes que la rodeaban eran espejos formando una ilusión impresionante. Por un lado había muchas camas para tomar el sol. Por otro lado, un mini bar y estantes con toallas. Todo lo necesario para tener una buena tarde en ese lugar.

—Si quieres puedes meterte Shu, esta es para uso común de los esclavos del amo Yuki

—Me quieres decir que él tiene su piscina privada —preguntó con escepticismo.

—Así es... No le gusta compartir las mismas aguas que los esclavos. Ya sabes cómo piensan los Kaizokus. Aunque siendo un caído, quizás ahora eso no importe.

—Me lo imaginé.

—¿Y? ¿Te vas a meter?

—Claro, quiero relajarme un poco. ¿Me acompañas?

—Lo siento Shu, pero yo no puedo, no estoy autorizado a esto —respondió Hiro con pesar—. El amo me encomendó cuidarte.

—Onegai Hiro, no creo que se entere —pidió Shuichi con los poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia.

—No quiero arriesgarme, además se podría enojar si nos descubre y castigarnos a ambos.

Shuichi hizo una mueca. La tentación fue más fuerte que su fuerza de voluntad. En realidad quería meterse.

—¿Y con qué se supone que me meto?

—Pues... Todos los esclavos suelen entrar desnudos.

—¡Qué! O sea, sin traje de baño ni nada.

—Pues sí. Órdenes del amo Yuki.

—Lo único que quiere ese pervertido es ver sus pertenencias en todo momento —refunfuñó.

—Vamos Shu, no tengas pena. A ésta área sólo podemos entrar el amo Yuki, sus esclavos y yo.

—Uff... qué alivio

—Anda, en lo que tú te bañas, yo tomo el sol.

Shuichi se quitó las prendas que traía encima hasta quedar desnudo y se dirigió a uno de los tantos espejos.

Podía ver su delgado cuerpo reflejado. Siempre había sido de complexión delgada. Con las curvas en los lugares exactos. Ni un gramo de grasa extra. El color de sus ojos y cabellos eran considerados muy exóticos por lo que siempre llamaba la atención.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a su entrepierna. Ahí estaba. La marca de su esclavitud. Un aro de oro con el nombre de su amo. Aún no se acostumbraba a la presencia de ese artefacto. No entendía como era que podía tener perfectos orgasmos aún con esa cosa puesta, pero cuando había intentado quitárselo, no había podido moverlo ni un sólo milímetro de su lugar. Resignado pero con confianza puesto que ya se había acostumbrado a que su mejor amigo lo viera desnudo, se dirigió al armario de toallas y tomó una.

Hiro había tomado una bebida sencilla del mini bar y se había acostado en una de las camas. Shuichi se zambulló. Hizo unas cuantas brazadas y nado de un lado al otro de la piscina hasta cansarse. Después, simplemente se quedó flotando. Hiro leía una revista y cada cuando, volteaba a ver que Shuichi estuviera bien.

* * *

Había ordenado un café capuchino al mesero y esperó. Minutos después llegó su pedido y se puso a analizar su situación con su nuevo esclavo.

Antes de que pudiera llegar al meollo del asunto, una joven con pechos voluptuosos se acercó a él.

—Hola Eiri, tiempo sin verte.

El rubio puso cara de fastidio. La que estaba ahí era la que iba a ser su prometida, si no hubiera sido porque su padre falleció antes de que pudiera exigirle casarse. Era irónico, pues el único motivo para casarse era para tener poder crear descendencia.

Su método de reproducción era muy diferente a los humanos. Los kaizokus eran seres sin libido, tenían muy poco deseo sexual. Casi nulo. Yuki pensaba que el deseo sexual sólo podían despertarlo los humanos, pues a pesar de escuchar de Kaizokus que se metían con humanos nunca había escuchado que, aún casados, un Kaizoku se metiera con otro Kaizoku, aun habiendo individuos femeninos en su especie.

Era muy extraño. Lo que hacían era, que cuando decidían dejar descendencia —que era más que nada para tener a alguien a quien dejar su patrimonio, en lugar de en realidad desear tener hijos a quien cuidar—, iban con Tohma. Éste les extraía una muestra de sangre a ambos y a partir de ahí, utilizando el DNA presente en las células blancas de la sangre creaba un embrión. Nueve meses de incubación y listo. Podían ir a recoger a su nuevo bebé como si fueran al supermercado y pagaban por él. Después se compraban esclavas hembras para que los cuidaran, pues las Kaizokus no tenían instinto maternal... menos lo padres. Llegados a cierta edad, los empezaban a educar para que pudieran obtener sus herencias. Todo esto parecía más un instinto de supervivencia, de dejar progenie.

Su padre había escogido a esa muchacha porque era hija de uno de los kaizokus más importantes del medio empresarial y su heredero tendría una gran fortuna como herencia. Él por supuesto que se había negado, y a pesar de su insistencia, su padre murió sin ver su sueño cumplido.

Ahora esa mujer lo perseguía a donde quiera que fuera. Las acciones de su empresa estaban bajando, y ahora le urgía casarse con un buen millonario para no quedar en bancarrota.

—¿Porqué no me has llamado?

—He estado ocupado Ayaka... y ya te he dicho que no eres una mis prioridades.

—Pero qué duro eres conmigo Eiri.

La pelirroja tomó asiento enfrente del rubio aún cuando no había sido invitada.

—Ayaka...

—Por favor Eiri... eres mi prometido

—Ex-prometido

—Eiri... puedo dejarte tener todos los esclavos que quieras... incluso... —Ayaka puso una cara de asco—, tener relaciones sexuales con ellos si eso es lo que quieres...

Ayaka estaba al tanto de los Kaizokus caídos que se metían con sus esclavos, y estaba casi seguro que Yuki era uno de esos

—¿Quién te dijo que soy uno de los caídos? —preguntó Eiri enarcando una ceja.

—Hay muchos Kaizokus que han caído en la tentación de los cuerpos humanos.

—Ayaka, creo que es mejor que te vayas. No me siento de humor para soportar tus desplantes.

—Pero Eiri...

—Vete...

Poniendo cara de fastidio, la pelirroja se fue dejando al rubio sólo con sus pensamientos. Después de varias horas y varios cafés, pensó que era momento de regresar a la mansión. Llamó a su limosina y se fue. Cuando llegó a la mansión, preguntó por su sirviente principal.

—No lo he visto desde hace varias horas amo Yuki. Se encontraba a lado del joven Shuichi.

El rubio sacó un pequeño aparato de su saco. Parecía una computadora de bolsillo. Apretó unos cuantos botones y apareció un mini mapa en la pantalla. Una pequeña luz empezó a destellar. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Y se dirigió a donde la luz señalaba.

* * *

Después de unas cuantas horas. Shuichi sintió que ya era hora de salir. Ya estaba anocheciendo. Se acercó a una de las orillas de la piscina y salió. Hiro volteó a ver a Shuichi quien caminaba por la piscina, desnudo, secándose con una toalla, y decidió hacerle una broma.

—¡Qué buena vista Shu! —se mofó, lanzándole un chiflido. Shuichi inmediatamente captó la broma y decidió seguirla.

—Le interesa algo de esto... amo Hiro.

Shuichi empezó a caminar de manera sensual hacia Hiro, y así, desnudo como estaba sentó sobre su cadera. Se encontraban en una posición demasiado indecorosa.

—Dígame... amo Hiro... hay algo que pueda ofrecerle.

—Pues... no sé si llenes mis expectativas.

Ambos se quedaron viendo y después estallaron en risas. Risas que fueron escuchadas por un rubio que iba entrando a la piscina.


	10. Capítulo 10 La exposición

—Parece que se están divirtiendo.

Hiro y Shuichi sintieron que la sangre se helaba en sus venas. ¿Ese era su amo? Shuichi se incorporó, para que inmediatamente Hiro se levantara tras él y ofreciera una pronunciada reverencia.

—Lamento mucho mi comportamiento señor. No tengo palabras para excusarme, pero prometo que no volverá a...

—Hiroshi...

—Sí señor...

—Sal de aquí... prepara todo para la exposición. El traje que compré está en la recepción.

—Sí señor... con permiso...

El pelirrojo salió rápidamente de ahí, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a Shuichi, tratando de pedirle perdón. Y se fue.

El rubio admiró el hermoso cuerpo de su esclavo quien mantenía la cabeza baja. Tenía que admitir que le encantaba ese cuerpo, sobre todo poseerlo... Se acercó a él y le levantó el rostro.

—¿Te estabas divirtiendo con mi sirviente?

—Y eso a ti que te importa —contestó Shuichi con arrogancia.

Por ningún motivo se iba a dejar amedrentar por ese que decía "ser" su amo. Él era una persona, no un animal al que podía domesticar. El rubio le tomó con más fuerza la barbilla, lastimándolo un poco, pero no lo dejaría ver esto.

—Shuichi... —dijo en un tono bajo, casi acariciando a Shuichi con sus palabras—. Recuerda que estás a mi merced... una pequeña orden mía, y tú y tu amigo se irán al mercado negro de esclavos. Tú has de saber perfectamente que no sobrevivirían ni una semana en ese lugar. O podría simplemente encerrarte para siempre y prohibirte ver a ese amigo tuyo.

Shuichi sabía que tenía razón. Y eso no era lo que quería.

—Lo siento... amo... —se disculpó bajando la mirada.

—Hiro se irá de aquí esta misma noche.

¿Tentado a despedir a su mayordomo? Por supuesto. Aquella escena no le había gustado para nada. Ver a Shuichi tan complaciente con Hiroshi cuando se había mostrado reacio a sus caricias la noche anterior le hervía la sangre.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!

Shuichi explotó. Ahora por su culpa iban a correr a Hiro de ahí. Sin su ayuda, no sobreviviría.

—Claro que puedo Shuichi —respondió Eiri con toda la seriedad posible—, ¿acaso se te olvida quien soy?

Shuichi tuvo que recurrir a la única táctica que tenía. Suplicar.

—Por... por favor... amo... se lo ruego... no deje que Hiro se vaya de aquí... es mi mejor amigo... sin él... él no se merece regresar a lo que era antes... a volver a los pobres suburbios por mi culpa... por favor... sólo somos amigos... no volveré a hacer eso... haré lo que sea... pero por favor...

Trató de poner la cara más triste que tenía y que se acercaba más a la realidad. Sin su amigo Hiro...

Eiri tomó a Shuichi del brazo y lo aventó al camastro donde había estado sentado sobre Hiro. Desnudo como estaba, al caer, Shuichi cayó con las piernas abiertas; suficiente invitación para su amo.

El kaizoku se acercó a él y rápidamente bajó el zipper de su pantalón. Shuichi tembló de miedo. De seguro ahora estaba muy enojado e iba a forzarlo. Pudo apreciar que su amo ya estaba levemente erecto.

Yuki desde que había entrado a la piscina había sentido cierta excitación al imaginar a su esclavo ahí totalmente desnudo, pero el calor le bajó un poco al encontrarlos en esa posición. Aún así, no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Yuki apoyó una de sus rodillas entre las piernas del esclavo, peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna. Shuichi estaba un poco inquieto. Sorpresivamente su amo cerró sus piernas y las levantó, acercándolas un poco a su cuerpo, pero seguían cerradas. No sabía a qué atenerse con esa nueva postura.

Yuki tomó las piernas de Shuichi con una mano de sus tobillos, mientras que con la otra tomaba su virilidad y la rosaba contra la entrada de Shuichi. El esclavo cerró inmediatamente sus ojos.

—_"Esto va a doler... y mucho..."_

Hiro le había dicho que lo más seguro era que su amo no lo tomara ese día por la cercanía de la exposición, pero eso estaba a punto de ocurrir. Había hecho enojar a su amo. Lo que más le asustaba era el dolor que de seguro iba a sentir. Sin lubricación ni estimulación previa...

Eiri se puso en posición e hizo una rápida embestida.

—Aahh...

Shuichi gimió de puro placer. En la posición que estaba. Con sus piernas elevadas y cerradas, su amo no había introducido su miembro en su ano, si no que lo había hecho pasar por el espacio entre sus piernas, lo justo para rozar fuertemente su pene.

Su amo se empezó a mover. Una y otra vez. Con cada "embestida" sus hombrías sentían una fricción impresionante, rodeadas por el calor de las piernas de Shuichi. Deliberadamente, Eiri lo había hecho para que su esclavo no tuviera ningún impedimento durante la exposición, aunque quizás inconscientemente, lo que quería era que estuviera cómodo durante ésta.

No sabía lo que pasaba. Últimamente sentía un calorcito agradable en el pecho cuando tenía sexo con Shuichi, pero no entendía ese sentir. Cuando lo había visto encima de su sirviente Hiro, riendo de esa forma, el calorcito en su pecho se volvió incómodo.

Siguió con sus movimientos, aumentando en ritmo cada vez más. Sostenía fuertemente cerradas las piernas de Shuichi en alto, mientras que Shindo se sostenía con fuerza del camastro.

—Aaahhh... aahh... nhm.

Los gemidos de Shuichi subían de volumen y su sexo estaba totalmente erecto, mostrando su nivel de excitación.

—Ya no... aguanto... aahh.

Con un fuerte gemido, Shuichi liberó su esencia sobre su pecho, seguido de un reprimido gemido de su amo, que también se liberó sobre el pecho de Shuichi. Lentamente soltó las piernas del esclavo, que cayeron sobre el camastro. La respiración de Shuichi estaba desbocada, mientras que el rubio trataba de disimular lo excitado que había estado.

Cuando la respiración del rubio se calmó, se incorporó, recobrando la compostura que lo caracterizaba.

—Dúchate y ve a tu habitación. Descansa que mañana será un largo día.

—¿Qué pasará con Hiro?

—Si vuelvo a verte en esa actitud con él, te encerraré y a él lo devolveré con su antiguo amo.

—¿Antiguo amo? ¿A qué se refiere?

El rubio salió de allí dejando a Shuichi aún recuperando la respiración.

»_"¿Qué fue eso?"_

No podía negar que había sido en extremo excitante pues se había tratado de puro placer desde el principio. Aunque la posición fue extraña, había sentido placer directamente sobre sus genitales. Por una fracción de segundo pensó que su amo no quería hacerle daño pero después cambio de idea.

_»"Sólo le importa la exposición. De eso se trata todo esto... de causar una buena impresión..."_

Se levantó aún tambaleante por la reciente excitación y se fue a su cuarto a descansar. Por lo menos su amigo Hiro estaba a salvo, aunque no entendió lo último que le dijo su amo.

* * *

Ryuichi estaba solo en su habitación. Ya había comido, pero estaba solo. Nadie lo había ido a ver en todo el día y no le extrañaba. Su amo había dado instrucciones explícitas de que nadie lo acompañara. La comida se le era dada por una pequeña entrada en una de las paredes que sólo servía para ese propósito.

Aún y con la situación actual, estaba emocionado. El día de mañana vería a Shuichi en la exposición. Ya no podía aguantar sus ansias. Esperaba que estuviera bien y no tuviera que estar sufriendo sus penurias. Lo bueno era que todas sus heridas habían sanado totalmente, inclusive las internas que eran las que más agradecía.

A través de la ventana podía ver que el sol se estaba ocultando. Ya estaba anocheciendo. Eso lo entusiasmaba porque significaba que faltaba cada vez menos tiempo. En eso tocaron la puerta.

—Adelante.

A través del hueco que dejó la puerta al abrirse, se asomó Noriko. Traía una bandeja con comida para dos.

—Hola Ryu.

—¡Noriko!

Ryuichi rápidamente salió de su cama a ayudarle con la bandeja y la dejó sobre una mesa.

—¿Cómo has estado Ryu?

—Bien —respondió suspirando mientras se sentaba sobre su cama y Noriko tomaba asiento en una silla al lado de él—. Algo solo pero bien.

—Anda vamos a cenar.

Noriko posicionó la bandeja de comida entre ambos y empezó a comer, pero Ryuichi aún tenía una duda rondando por su mente.

—Noriko...

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella mientras mordía un trozo de melón.

—Si Tatsuha me prohibió salir de aquí y menos recibir visitas hasta mañana... ¿Cómo le hiciste para que te diera la autorización de venir?

—Ahhh... bueno yo... —Noriko bajó la mirada, sonrojándose un instante.

—Noriko... ¿Qué hiciste?

—No tiene importancia Ryu... Come, se va a enfriar.

—Noriko... —Entonces Ryuichi pareció entender.

—¡¿Te acostaste con él? ¡Noriko... no debiste haberlo hecho! —chilló Ryuichi escandalizado.

—Es que... estabas solo y...

—No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo Noriko... y menos por mí.

—La realidad es que ya no importa Ryu.

—¿Porqué dices eso?

—Ryu... la mayoría de los sirvientes fueron esclavos durante su juventud —comentó como si fuera obvio—. Yo misma fui una esclava.

—Entonces tu...

—Así es... ya estoy acostumbrada a esto y... bueno... lo hemos hecho algunas veces aunque haya dejado de ser una esclava.

No siguieron la conversación y siguieron comiendo. Cuando terminaron, Noriko recogió sus platos. Le dio las buenas noches a Ryuichi y salió de la habitación diciéndole que descansara profundamente y que estuviera preparado para lo que sea que pudiera suceder mañana.

* * *

Shuichi estaba preparando su cama para dormir. Tenía hambre porque no había cenado, pero no se atrevía a pedir algo, por temor de que le avisaran a su amo.

Tocaron la puerta.

—Adelante

Hiro entró cargando una bandeja de comida.

—¡Hiro!

Shuichi se paró de la cama y se acercó rápidamente al pelirrojo que estaba poniendo la comida en una mesa.

—Te traje la cena Shu. Me enteré de que no habías cenado.

—Gracias Hiro —agradeció Shuichi, sintiendo cómo se le hacía agua la boca al ver su cena.

—¿Qué sucedió con el amo? Hablé con él hace unos minutos y sólo me dijo que me comportara, que no quería más escenas de esas. ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Bueno...

El rostro de Shuichi se sonrojó tanto que estaba tratando de hacerle competencia a su cabello.

»Tuvimos una... pequeña conversación...

—Tuvieron sexo ¿Verdad?

—No, no, claro que no, como crees... —Hiro le puso una cara de "No te creo nada" —. No fue sexo técnicamente...

—Bueno no importa. Te lo agradezco Shuichi. No sé que hubiera hecho si el amo me hubiera despedido o si te hubiera castigado por mi culpa.

—Yo tampoco.

—Sabes. Ya vi tu traje para la exposición —dijo, tratando de desviar el tema.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es? —preguntó Shuichi con poca expresión en sus palabras. Lo único bueno que le veía a la exposición era que podría hablar con Ryuichi para tratar de escapar. Mientras seguían comiendo—. Hiro —volvió a hablar sin permitirle a Hiro contestar su pregunta anterior—. ¿En algún momento de la exposición podré hablar con Ryuichi?

—Quizás. Todo depende si son escogidos para una exposición pública.

—¿Porqué?

—Si eso sucede, después del "show" dirigen a los esclavos a una cámara apartada para asearse. Si fueran escogidos, ese sería el momento perfecto para idear sus planes.

Shuichi estaba pensando en lo que haría si es que no era escogido cuando de pronto recordó algo que quería preguntarle a su amigo.

—Hiro...

—¿Sí?

—Hay algo que me dijo el amo que quería preguntarte.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Me dijo que... si no me portaba bien... te regresaría con tu antiguo amo. Ahora que recuerdo. De los cinco años que estuvimos separados... nunca me has contado sobre eso.

—Bueno... —El semblante del pelirrojo se ensombreció.

—Sé que nunca te he contado acerca de eso. Te lo iré contando, sólo te pido tiempo.

—Sabes que estoy contigo para lo que sea Hiro.

Había terminado de comer, entonces se sentaron en la cama del esclavo.

—Todo empezó cuando cumplí quince años. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí

* * *

Hiro y Shuichi estaban paseando en las solitarias calles de los suburbios más pobres de la ciudad. Iban riendo de banalidades de la vida.

Estaban caminando con rumbo a la casa del pelirrojo. Su madre le había dicho que invitara a Shuichi a cenar. El pobre vivía con sus padres pero se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo, entonces mejor iba a casa de Hiro y también a veces visitaba a Ryuichi. Su hermana se había ido con un millonario y había desaparecido, y su madre se pasaba su mayor parte del tiempo cuidando a su padre que tenía una enfermedad intermitente. Había temporadas en las que su salud era buena, y había otras en las que se ponía grave y Shuichi pasaba más tiempo con él.

Shuichi siempre tuvo la sensación de que su madre no lo quería por alguna razón y era más apegado a su padre. Estaban a punto de llegar a la casa del pelirrojo cuando Hiro tomó el brazo de Shuichi.

—Espera Shu.

—¿Qué sucede?

Hiro se adelantó y llegó hasta la puerta de su casa. Tocó y le abrió su mamá.

—Mamá... ¿Está papá?

—No mi amor. Pueden estar tranquilos.

Hiro le hizo una señal a Shuichi, quien estaba escondido en unos arbustos y corrió a la puerta de la casa. El padre de Hiro era un alcohólico. Su mujer no sabía qué hacer con él, pero no podían separarse porque el hombre no se lo permitía. Había ocasiones en las que había llegado a golpearlos. Al padre de Hiro no le gustaban las visitas, por lo que en su presencia, Shuichi no era bienvenido

* * *

—Todo fue culpa de mi padre.

—Ese desgraciado.

—En ese momento no podía hacer nada. Era yo... o mi madre...

* * *

Cuando Shuichi se despidió después de haber comido una suculenta cena y se fue a su propia casa, llegó el jefe de la familia. Como siempre venía totalmente alcoholizado, pero venía acompañado por unas personas.

—Hey tú... mocoso... —masculló el hombre con balbuceos.

—¿Qué sucede... papá?

Hiro observó a los hombres que estaban tras su padre. No tenían buena finta.

—Estos sujetos han venido a recogerte.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tenía algunas deudas... —Rió con sorna—. Finalmente me sirvió de algo tener vástagos...

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Te vendí al mercado negro...

—¿¡Que…!¡¿Cómo pudiste? —gritó su madre con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Durante mucho tiempo se preguntó que le había visto a ese hombre. ¿Por qué se había casado con él? Como todos, le había bajado el sol, la luna y las estrellas y ahora su amado hijo pagaba las consecuencias

Los dos hombres corpulentos tomaron a su hijo de los brazos. Hiro inmediatamente comenzó a forcejear.

—¡No, déjenlo por favor! —chilló su madre, tomando uno de los brazos de su padre.

—Ya cállate mujer.

—Papá... ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

—Mira mocoso. Deja de ser una molestia y decide. Tú o tu madre. Si no se llevan a uno, vendrán a matarnos a todos.

La sangre del pelirrojo se congeló. Primero muerto antes de dejar que su madre pasara por ese lugar.

El hombre que se hacía llamar padre sonreía con sorna. Estaba seguro de que su vástago se ofrecería antes que su madre.

—Yo iré... yo iré... pero dejen a mi niño en paz.

—No mamá.

Su madre se le quedó viendo a los ojos.

—Hijo mío.

Hiro se soltó de los hombres y corrió a los brazos de su madre.

—Te amo madre.

Un abrazo y un beso de despedida fueron entregados y después Hiro desapareció por la puerta, escoltado por los dos hombres.

* * *

—Tiempo después de eso, me enteré de que mi madre asesinó a mi padre y con un poco de ayuda evité que terminara en prisión.

Shuichi comía lentamente, escuchando la confesión de su mejor amigo. Él mismo había tenido sus desgracias. La pérdida de sus padres y que su hermana se fuera también lo había dejado sólo por mucho tiempo, pero no debía compararse a que tu propio padre te vendiera al mercado de esclavos.

—¿No te sentiste triste?

—La verdad no —contestó con el semblante relajado—. Ese desgraciado se merecía eso y más por el infierno que nos hizo pasar a mi madre y a mí.

—Yo nunca me enteré. Después de que desapareciste, tu madre estaba muy triste. Yo a veces iba a visitarla, pero estaba como ida. Después desapareció. Pensé que algo malo le había pasado.

—No, claro que no. Pensé que lo mejor era que estuviera acompañada, entonces ella por su propia cuenta quiso ingresar en un convento.

—Vaya... Hiro... dijiste que con un poco de ayuda... ¿Quién te ayudó?

—Eso es algo que te contaré después Shuichi. Ahora es momento de que te duermas. Mañana será tu gran día amigo

—¡Hiro!

Estuvieron bromeando un poco más, hasta que Hiro se fue y dejó solo a Shuichi para que durmiera.

* * *

El día tan esperado había llegado.

—Shuichi hora de levantarte —dijo Hiro, levantando las cobijas.

—Nee... Cinco minutos más —replicó Shuichi tomando una posición fetal sobre la cama.

Hiro había llegado a las siete de la mañana a la habitación de Shuichi. Una hora más temprano de lo usual.

—Shuichi levántate. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer —Shuichi tomó as cobijas y se tapó de nuevo—. Shuichi levántate o se nos hará tarde.

—¿A qué hora es mi exposición?

—A las cinco de la tarde.

—Bueno... levántame a las cuatro...

—Tú estás loco... levántate ya de una vez o le hablo al amo.

Inmediatamente Shuichi se levantó.

—Eres malo Hiro —gimió.

—Lo sé...

—¿Y porqué me levantas tan temprano?

—Hoy es la exposición Shuichi y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

—Pero es muy temprano...

—El amo ha ordenado algunas cosas extras además de tu preparación normal.

Shuichi se levantó de mala gana, refunfuñando por lo bajo y siguió a Hiro.

Lo primero del día era un buen desayuno. Una buena ración de huevos fritos con tocino, unas tostadas francesas, melón en trozos con miel, unos waffles y jugo de naranja.

—¡Qué rico desayuno! —chilló Shuichi, sobándose su estómago—. ¿Qué es lo que sigue Hiro?

—Un baño especial.

—¿Especial?

—Por supuesto.

El baño consistía en una tina con sales aromáticas. Estaría dentro treinta minutos para que las sales se impregnaran en su cuerpo y despidieran su esencia. Shuichi no pudo evitar quedarse dormido en la tina. Cuando regresó Hiro, cuarenta y cinco minutos después le dio una regañada y salió de la tina. Una hora después del inicio del baño. Shuichi ya estaba bañado, aromatizado, seco y... desnudo...

—¿Qué me voy a poner Hiro? —preguntó Shuichi aún cubierto con una toalla.

—Aún no podrás ponerte tu traje Shu. Primero viene la inspección.

—¿Inspección?

—No te he hablé de eso, ¿cierto? —Shuichi sólo negó con su cabeza—. Bueno... Verás... los Kaizokus tienden a ser algo presumidos...

—Y que lo digas...

—Lo mejor que tienen para presumir es la calidad de sus esclavos.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver la inspección con esto?

—Tres personas han venido a "inspeccionarte".

—¿A qué te refieres?

Shuichi ya se estaba haciendo una idea terrorífica de lo que trataría esto.

—Buscarán en todo tu cuerpo por imperfecciones y si encuentran, tratarán de ocultarlas.

—Debes de estar bromeando.

—No Shuichi... no es una broma.

—No dejaré que unos desconocidos me toquen.

—Shuichi... si no lo haces el amo no te llevará a la exposición.

—Pero... es que...

Shuichi se sonrojó y cubrió su pecho con sus manos.

—No te preocupes amigo. Yo estaré contigo. No es tan malo como se escucha.

Tocaron a la puerta, y a la autorización de Hiro, entraron tres damas jóvenes. El sonrojo de Shuichi se acrecentó más. ¿Por qué tenían que ser chicas?

»Shuichi...

Con resistencia, Shuichi se quitó la toalla y se quedó parado, casi congelado. Las damas procedieron a hacer su trabajo. Inspeccionando cada centímetro del cuerpo de Shuichi. Este estaba como tomate de la vergüenza. Pero si quería ver a Ryuichi, tendría que aguantarse. Cuatro horas más tarde, las damas habían terminado.

—¿Y Bien?

—Es increíble... Hiroshi-sama... no tiene ninguna imperfección en su cuerpo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ninguna?

—Así es... por eso nos hemos tardado tanto. Nuestra búsqueda fue exhaustiva, y aún así no encontramos nada.

—Bien pueden retirarse.

Las doncellas se fueron de la habitación, mientras Shuichi se sentó en su cama.

—Eso es lo más vergonzoso que me ha ocurrido en toda mi vida Hiro. ¿Esto pasará cada vez que tenga que ir a una exposición?

—No te quejes Shuichi y no. Eso es por qué será tu presentación. Después de esto, todo será más sencillo.

—¿Qué sigue ahora?

—Es hora de la comida Shuichi.

—Genial. Tengo hambre.

Shuichi se colocó una bata blanca y juntos bajaron al comedor.

—Hiro... No he visto al amo en todo el día. ¿Dónde está?

—Dijo que tenía una junta con Seguchi-sama y estaría ocupado, pero que nos veríamos en la exposición.

—Hablaste con él.

—Si... mientras estabas dormido.

Hiro empezó a recordar la plática que había tenido con su jefe esa mañana. No le había querido comentar a Shuichi de lo que habían hablado.

* * *

—Adelante.

Hiro entró en el despacho de su amo después de haber recibido la autorización para pasar.

»¿Qué sucede Hiroshi?

—Señor. Ya tengo todo listo para empezar con la preparación de Shuichi.

—Perfecto. Tengo una junta con Tohma. Será tardado. Nos veremos en la exposición —ordenó, tecleando unas cuantas cifras en su ordenador portátil, una maravilla de bolsillo de pocas mensiones.

—Bien... señor...

—¿Qué sucede?

—Verá... recuerda... mi situación.

—Por supuesto —Eiri dejó de teclear para voltear a verlo.

—Lo más seguro es que él esté en la exposición y... no quisiera que...

—No te preocupes Hiroshi. Es muy difícil encontrar sirvientes mayordomos de confianza, además de que has demostrado tus perfectas cualidades. De momento no tengo pensado cambiarte... aunque me lo pidan...

—Se lo agradezco mucho señor —Hizo una reverencia.

—Como quiera, te aconsejaría que trataras de evitarlo para no tener problemas.

—Por supuesto señor. Muchas gracias. Con permiso.

* * *

La comida pasó tranquilamente. Aprovechando que el amo no estaba, ambos comieron en el comedor. El tiempo pasó rápidamente y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya eran cerca de las tres de la tarde.

—¡Se hace tarde Shu! Anda vamos a vestirte.

Rápidamente fueron a la habitación de Shu mientras las criadas recogían la mesa. En su cama ya reposaba un paquete grande, uno mediano y dos pequeños.

—Ven aquí Shuichi.

Shuichi tenía curiosidad acerca de lo que tendría que usar. El pelirrojo abrió la tapa de la caja más grande. Sus pupilas se dilataron.

—¡Yo voy a usar eso!

Cuando Hiro escuchó esta expresión no podía creerlo. Pensaba que su amigo se iba a rehusar inmediatamente, pero contrario a lo que pensaba, los ojos de su amigo parecía brillar.

Shuichi estaba anonadado. Nunca había visto algo semejante. Él pensaba que el traje que iba a usar iba a ser como los anteriores.

—Le debió haber costado una fortuna.

—Así es Shu. La etiqueta dice cincuenta millones de K's

—¡Cincuenta Millones!

Eso era una cantidad exorbitante de dinero que de seguro nunca vería en toda su vida, pero de seguro para su amo no era nada. Estaba sin palabras.

—Y es nuevo Shu. Recién traído de los Montes de Mosfora.

El sólo pensar que había gastado aun fortuna en un traje sobre todo confeccionado en los Montes de Mosfora lo dejaba sin aliento. Iba a estar usando en una noche más dinero del que alguna vez soñó.

»Vamos Shu. Tenemos que tenerte listo.

La preparación comenzó.

Hiro sacó las cosas de la caja más grande, mientras Shuichi se quitaba su bata. Primero se puso la ropa interior que era prácticamente un hilo dental. Shuichi se sonrojó un poco sólo de pensar que iba a andar así entre un montón de gente.

Después de eso le siguió un collar en el cuello. Tuvo que quitarse la cadena de su padre con resistencia, pues no se la quitaba ni para bañarse, pero en esta ocasión no la llevaría. La dejó con cuidado sobre un alhajero que tenía encima de su peinador. Regresó con Hiro quien empezó a colocarle lo demás. Del collar colgaba un aro, de donde se ataban dos correas de una tela suave. Estas dos correas bajabas por sus axilas, le daban la vuelta a su espalda, volviendo a pasar por enfrente para unirse en otro aro que quedaba a la altura de su abdomen. De este aro salían otras dos correas de tela, que se unían en la parte trasera de la cintura de su ropa interior.

Después de eso seguían las joyas. Misteriosamente todas las piedras preciosas eran del mismos color que su cabello. Primero una grande en el brazo izquierdo que se ajustaba con un entretejido de hebras doradas. Después le colocó dos anillos. Uno en el dedo medio de cada mano. El de la mano izquierda estaba unido a una piedra triangular con adornos, y el de la derecha a un motivo más grande, de igual manera adornado con piedras preciosas. En el nacimiento de sus piernas iban otros dos motivos gemelos con más joyas. En sus muslos dos bandas de oro puro, y en sus pies unas delicadas sandalias que se ataban con corras de hilos de oro a unas joyas que subían por sus piernas hasta casi las rodillas. Hiro tomó dos trozos de tela que se unían a los motivos gemelos en sus piernas. Una frontal y una trasera. La tela era muy suave y semitransparente.

Hiro tomó la caja mediana y la abrió. Dentro Shuichi contempló una hermosa tiara de oro con piedras preciosas engarzadas. Con mucho cuidado la colocó en el cabello, asegurándola bien para que no se cayera.

Finalmente estaba a punto de tomar las cajas pequeñas cuando la puerta se abrió. Ambos muchachos voltearon a ver quien había llegado. Sorpresivamente era Eiri Uesugi.

—Déjalo Hiro. Ve a preparar el carruaje.

—Si señor.

Hiro dejó la pequeña caja en la cama, le dio a Shuichi una mirada de apoyo y le susurró "Nos vemos abajo", para después desaparecer por la puerta.

Yuki se quedó viendo a su esclavo. El traje le quedaba perfecto. Shuichi sentía como si se lo estuviera comiendo con los ojos.

Se cohibió un poco y trató de taparse con sus manos. Eiri sólo sonrió con autosuficiencia. Caminó lentamente hasta la cama, sin apartar por un segundo la mirada del cuerpo de su delicioso esclavo.

Levantó una de las pequeñas cajas y la destapó. De ella sacó una hermosa joya. La más hermosa de todas las que llevaba puestas. Consistía en cuatro rubíes unidos en forma de flor.

—¿Sabes qué es esto? —Shuichi no dijo, nada, simplemente negó con su cabeza—. Es el símbolo de que me perteneces. La flor de cuatro pétalos es la insignia de mi familia.

El rubio se acercó Shuichi, quien se encogió un poco en su lugar.

»Quita tus manos.

Aún con un poco de pena, Shuichi soltó sus brazos a los costados, mostrándole todo su cuerpo al rubio. Yuki sacó una insignia gemela de la otra caja.

—Portarás estas insignias toda la noche, mostrándole a quien perteneces.

Con cuidado acercó una de las joyas al aro que colgaba de su cuello y misteriosamente esta quedó colgando. Lo mismo sucedió con su gemela, que flotaba sobre el aro que quedaba sobre su abdomen. Ambas joyas le causaban una sensación extraña que no podía describir. Lo que más le llamaba la atención es que se quedaban frotando sobre los aros sin estar sujetas a nada.

Yuki se acercó de nuevo a Shuichi hasta que quedaron de frente. Shuichi no podía evitar sonrojarse.

»Te ves... perfecto...

Una sonrisa lasciva atravesó la cara del rubio, sus manos viajaron rápidamente al cuerpo de su esclavo. Tocaron su espalda, hasta llegar a sus glúteos que a pesar de estar cubiertos por la delicada tela, podía sentir las expertas caricias de su amo. Inmediatamente los toques cesaron y el rubio se separó.

»Hora de irnos... se hace tarde

Hasta ese momento Shuichi se dio cuenta de lo guapo que se veía su amo. Vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca, pero acomodado de tal manera que se veía un porte muy elegante

El rubio salió tratando de guardar la compostura. Un segundo más y ya lo tuviera en su cama sin ropa y haciéndolo suyo.

Bajaron al vestíbulo de la mansión. Donde dos limosinas ya los estaban esperando junto con Hiro. El rubio se adentró en una de ellas y Shuichi ya iba tras de él, cuando Hiro lo tomó de la mano.

—No Shuichi

—¿Porqué?

—Nosotros iremos en otra. Sólo será por esta ocasión.

—Oh... me lo imaginaba.

El recorrido duró veinte minutos. Shuichi se había empezado a poner nervioso. Que diría Ryuichi cuando lo viera con esas "ropas".

Llegaron hasta el lugar de la exposición y Shuichi se sorprendió. Era una gran estructura en forma de domo. En la entrada había varios guardias y podía ver Kaizokus que llegaban con sus esclavos vestidos algunos con las ropas típicas, otros con vestidos extravagantes, muy variados.

Antes de avanzar, Hiro le susurró.

—Recuerda Shuichi. No puedes mirar a un kaizoku a los ojos a menos que te den su autorización.

—Esto es horrible...

—Tranquilo... pronto terminará. Tienes que ir al lado izquierdo del amo con la cabeza baja. Sólo síguelo. Yo te iré diciendo que hacer.

—Gracias Hiro.

* * *

Esa mañana Ryuichi había sido preparado casi de la misma manera por Noriko. Sufrió durante la inspección pues pequeños cardenales y marcas había tenido que ser cubiertas.

Comieron y Noriko lo ayudó a vestirse con uno de los tantos modelos de Tatsuha.

Consistía en un collarín con betas en oro, que se unía a una única hombrera del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, también veteado en oro. De esta hombrera nacía una pechera que cubría la mitad de su torso. De ambas manos salían muñequeras que le llegaban un poco más arriba de los codos y en su mano derecha, el anillo típico de los esclavos de Tatsuha. Una pequeña banda de oro con una flor de cuatro pétalos. Al contrario de su hermano que solía —cuando había tenido esclavos— usar flores grandes, Tatsuha usaba el mismo signo, pero en pequeños anillos. Para cubrir sus partes nobles, un "hilo dental" y en sus piernas unas hermosas botas de cuero. La derecha le llegaba casi hasta la rodilla y la izquierda hasta la mitad del muslo.

Su cabello estaba adornado con unos cuantos motivos.

Estuvo listo para las cuatro de la tarde. Impaciente por ver a Shuichi.

* * *

Cuando entraron al domo, un joven que estaba adentro, cerca de la puerta los anunció. Era costumbre, simplemente para que los demás vieran quien iba llegando y que apreciaran a sus esclavos.

Primero anunciaron a Tatsuha. Noriko debía de estar en compañía de Ryuichi en todo momento, así que los siguió cuando entraron.

Tatsuha fue a sentarse a una mesa donde estaba Tohma y su esposa Mika, además de un kaizoku rubio.

—Llegas temprano Tatsuha.

Tatsuha se sentó en un sillón, mientras que Ryuichi se sentaba en un pequeño cojín en el piso, junto a sus piernas Noriko estaba un poco alejada, porque no podía mezclarse, pero estaba al tanto de cualquier petición de su jefe.

—Como siempre Tohma. ¿Habrá alguna cosa especial hoy?

—Por supuesto, y espero que dejes participar a tu esclavo.

—Seguro que participará.

Ryuichi no supo si alegrarse o llorar. Un anuncio lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Eiri Uesugi.

En ese momento todo sonido cesó, para después escucharse un montón de murmullos. Hacía mucho tiempo que Eiri, el favorito de Tohma, no asistía a ese tipo de eventos. Y el hecho que hiciera una reaparición de ese tipo era extraño. Además, lo que más llamaba la atención era la bella criatura que lo acompañaba.

La mayoría de los kaizokus "caídos" se maravillaron ante esa pura demostración de belleza, aunque lo disimularon muy bien ante aquellos que simplemente lo vieron como un esclavo más.

Entre los esclavos, tanto ukes como semes —y sobre todo estos—, corrieron las voces del bello esclavo que acababa de llegar.

Eiri comenzó a avanzar, pero Shuichi estaba congelado en su lugar. El lugar era algo extraño. Había pequeñas tarimas donde algunos esclavos estaban teniendo sexo mientras los kaizokus simplemente observaban y tomaba bebidas costosas, sentados sobre cómodos sillones individuales. Además de las pequeñas tarimas, había una muy grande circular en el centro del recinto. Esa estaba vacía.

—Vamos Shuichi... —le susurró Hiro.

—No creo que esta haya sido una buena idea Hiro... los nervios me están matando

—Vamos, si no, no podrás ver a Ryu. El amo se va a sentar en la misma mesa de Tatsuha. Junto a Ryuichi.

Shuichi recordó para qué había venido, así que bajó su mirada y empezó a caminar detrás de su amo.

—Vaya, hermanito, te luciste con el traje. ¿En realidad vale la pena gastar tanto en un simple esclavo?

Yuki se había sentó en uno de los sillones y Shuichi, al igual que todos los esclavos, en un cojín a su lado. Por primera vez, después de un angustiante tiempo sin saber de ellos, Shuichi y Ryuichi intercambiaron miradas prometiéndose hablar después, pues cualquier acto no permitido les costaría caro.

—¿No viste la reacción que causó? —preguntó Eiri, recalcando lo obvio.

—Si, si, hay que admitir que tiene lo suyo.

Tatsuha tomó el rostro de Shuichi que había quedado sentado a su lado.

—Levanta tus ojos.

Shuichi obedeció, entonces Tatsuha se sorprendió. La profundidad en esos ojos amatistas era asfixiante.

»Toda una reliquia hermano.

—Déjalo en paz Tatsuha.

—¿Me lo prestarías alguna vez?

—Lo más seguro es que lo matarías a la primera —replicó con acidez.

—Claro que no hermano... a lo mejor a la segunda.

El agarre en el rostro de Shuichi se estaba haciendo más fuerte. Ryuichi se estaba preocupando por la mirada del esclavo que expresaba su incomodidad, pero parecía que Tatsuha no se daba cuenta, hasta que Shuichi lanzó un gemido de dolor.

—Suéltalo Tatsuha.

—Ya tranquilo hermanito no te enojes. No dañaré tu mercancía.

A Shuichi le llamó mucho la atención este comportamiento pero no se hizo ilusiones.

—_"Claro... es obvio... si me hubiera marcado se hubiera notado, y se vería mal ante los demás kaizokus..."_

El tiempo pasó, mientras los kaizokus llegaban y conversaban. La familia Uesugi tenía una tarima que no estaba siendo ocupada por nadie, y sinceramente, Ryuichi y Shuichi rogaban porque no les pidieran un espectáculo.

Ya entrada la noche, cuando casi todas las tarimas ya estaba vacías, Tohma se paró de su asiento.

—¿A dónde vas Tohma?

—A anunciar el evento principal Mika

—¿Evento especial? ¿Qué vas a hacer Tohma?

—Ya verás Eiri. De momento necesito sus esclavos.

—Llévatelo —dijo Tatsuha inmediatamente. No le importaba lo que le pasara, con tal de que se lo regresara vivo. Tenía que admitir que había disfrutado ese cuerpo y si lo podía ver en acción sobre la plataforma, sería muy placentero.

Eiri frunció el ceño.

—¿Para qué lo quieres?

—Eiri... tienes tiempo de no venir, pero debes seguir las reglas de este lugar, sobre todo si quieres conservar a tu "viejo" esclavo

Tohma si que sabía cómo hacerlo enojar. Ahora quería aprovecharse del "favor" que le había hecho al permitirle conservar a Shuichi como esclavo. El rubio no dijo nada, pero era obvia su cara de inconformidad.

—Párense y síganme.

Shuichi y Ryuichi se voltearon a ver solo un segundo, sería el momento perfecto. Siguieron a Tohma a través de un corredor, bajaron por una banda automática y llegaron a una habitación grande. El rubio se volteó a verlos a ambos.

»Yo no estoy de acuerdo que ustedes estén aquí.

Ambos tenían la mirada baja. Estaba frente al mayor de los kaizokus.

»Mírenme cuando les hablo.

Los esclavos levantaron la mirada. El kaizoku era intimidante.

»Si fuera por mí ustedes ya estarían en el mercado negro... o quizás muertos —Tohma sonrió despectivamente. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar—. ¿Saben lo que pasa en una exposición? Supongo que no. Los kaizokus que han venido quieren un buen show, y pobres de ustedes que no se los den. Si me dejan en ridículo les aseguro que por más que aprecie a los Uesugi me desharé de ustedes.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer Seguchi-sama?

—Menos mal que tienes modales... Shindo... Deberán tener sexo entre ustedes —Ambos pusieron caras de asombro—. Tienen cinco minutos

Tohma desapareció por la puerta por la que había entrado. Los muchachos se quedaron viendo entre ellos. ¿Cómo harían lo que les habían pedido? Tenían poco tiempo para una conversación.

—Bueno... creo que... —Shuichi no sabía cómo empezar. ¿Cómo tener sexo con tu mejor amigo sin arruinar tu amistad?

—No nos queda de otra —Tenía que hacerlo si querían salir vivos de ahí.

—Así es... Ryuichi... quiero salir de aquí

—Yo también Shu. Debemos idear algo para salir de esto juntos.

—Eso estaría bien.

—Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es averiguar cómo podemos quitarnos los anillos y...

Unas luces naranjas se encendieron y empezaron a parpadear. Una compuerta del piso se abrió cerca de ellos dejando salir un diván de color rojo. Unas personas salieron de quien sabe dónde y empezaron a quitarles sus ropas, y a pesar de que se resistieron un poco, al final no pudieron hacer nada y dejaron que los cambiaran. Cinco minutos más tarde, estaba vestidos simplemente con unos slip negros, además, Shuichi conservó su collar con el sello de Eiri, y Tatsuha con su anillo con el sello de Tatsuha.

Los asistentes desaparecieron por donde habían llegado, entonces el piso tembló y empezó a elevarse. Instintivamente se abrazaron. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que estaban apareciendo en la tarima principal del recinto.

Tohma apareció por un costado y traía en sus manos un pequeño dispositivo circular del tamaño de un frijol. Lo sostuvo sobre su cuello y este quedó flotando. Cuando empezó a hablar su voz estaba magnificada de manera que se escuchaba en todo el lugar.

—Señoras y señores. Bienvenidos a la exposición de esta semana. En esta ocasión tenemos unos invitados especiales. Los hermanos Uesugi.

Una luz alumbró a los mencionados. Yuki puso una cara de fastidio, pero Tatsuha mostraba autosuficiencia, como el engreído que era.

—El espectáculo principal de esta noche. Será otorgado por sus esclavos. Disfruten el show.

Los kaizokus aplaudieron despacio, sin mucho entusiasmo, aunque los caídos estaban más que entusiasmados de ver ese cuerpo moviéndose.

Shuichi y Ryuichi no sabían qué hacer. Empezaron a susurrar, alegres de que sus voces no llegaran muy lejos.

—No nos queda de otra Shu... tenemos que hacerlo o Tohma nos mandará al mercado de esclavos.

—Supongo que sí.

Shuichi se acercó al diván y le hizo una seña a su amigo para que se acercara. Estaba ofreciéndose a ser el uke. Ryuichi se sorprendió un poco. Quería mucho a su amigo y no quería hacerle daño, por eso, él iba a ofrecerse a ser el uke antes de que el otro se le adelantara. Se acercó lentamente a Shuichi.

—Shuichi... hace mucho que no soy seme

—Y yo nunca lo he sido —respondió encogiendo los hombros—, así que, qué mejor que alguien con experiencia.

Ryuichi solo sonrió y colocó una rodilla entre las piernas de Shuichi para tener un punto de apoyo, mientras que sus manos las apoyaba a cada lado del rostro de su amigo. Entonces unió sus labios con los de Shuichi. Fue un beso puro y dulce. Como pidiendo permiso a su cuerpo de avanzar.

Cerca de ahí, en una de las mesas, los hermanos Uesugi veían todo sin perder detalle. Yuki estaba viendo ese contacto. Era lo mismo que le había hecho a Shuichi, y aparentemente estaba disfrutando el unir su boca con el esclavo de Tatsuha.

Shuichi se había entregado a ese beso, solamente había recibido dos en su vida y de una misma persona que... aparentemente no sabía besar, pero el beso de Ryuichi se sentía diferente, no como los que había recibido de Yuki. El beso se volvió más demandante y Shuichi empezó a gemir porque Ryuichi estaba estimulando sus pezones. El beso se rompió y Ryuichi viajó al lóbulo de su oreja y lo atrapó con una pequeña mordida.

—Aahhh... Ryu...

Ryuichi bajo dejando una estela de besos de mariposa a través de su cuello sobre su collar y atrapó uno de sus pezones con su boca, mientras el otro lo seguía estimulando con su mano.

Eiri veía como su esclavo gemía bajo los toques del esclavo de su hermano, pero además no podía dejar de ver cómo reaccionaba cuando el otro esclavo lo tocaba con su lengua. Se preguntaba a que sabría aquella piel. Recordó entonces cuando plantó sus besos en el hombro del su esclavo. No recordaba si había presentido algún sabor de ese contacto que duró unos segundos. Inconscientemente sus manos se cerraron en puño.

Ryuichi bajó un poco más hasta llegar al slip y metió sus manos por los costados, para empezar a quitarlo.

Los kaizokus no perdieron de vista el hermoso sonrojo que adornó el rostro del pasivo al ver que el único trozo de tela que protegía su intimidad era retirado. El slip cayó al suelo lentamente, mientras Shuichi trataba de cerrar sus piernas.

—Shu...

—Lo siento... es que me da vergüenza —dijo volteando su rostro. Aún no podía acostumbrarse a lo que esa vida significaba. Perder la voluntad sobre su propio cuerpo.

—No pienses en nada más.

—¿Qué?

—Mírame sólo a mí. Olvida que hay alguien más aquí.

—Esta... bien...

Shuichi abrió sus piernas, quedando totalmente expuesto a Ryuichi y a todos los kaizokus que podían apreciarlo.

Ryuichi tomó el sexo de Shuichi y empezó a frotarlo. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

—Hmmm...

Entonces el mayor se inclinó sobre sus piernas y atrapó su erección dentro de su boca.

—Aaaahhh... Ryu...

Tatsuha estaba maravillado de las habilidades de su esclavo. Sin duda su papel era de seme. Lástima que en su casa nunca ejercería como tal, mientras que Yuki no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el esclavo de Tatsuha estaba lamiendo la intimidad de su esclavo. Era el acto más bajo que había visto o que recordara haber visto pues tenía mucho tiempo de no asistir a las exposiciones y quizás su atención no estaba bien puesta en los actos que le había tocado ver. Lo que no podía dejar de apreciar era el rostro de Shuichi. El rubor en su rostro parecía aumentar con cada segundo que pasaba y los gemidos denotaban el gran placer que estaba recibiendo. ¿Se sentiría eso bien en los esclavos? Su conocimiento sobre la fisiología humana era limitado.

—Hhmmm... Ryu... ya casi... aaahhh...

Con un sonoro gemido se corrió en la boca de su amigo, quien no dejó escapar ninguna gota.

—Perdón... —se excusó cubriendo su rostro. ¿Por qué no había aguantado más?—. No pude...

—No te preocupes Shu... No sabe mal...

Ryuichi le dirigió una mirada sincera, mientras que Shuichi bajaba la mirada avergonzado. Yuki no podía creer lo que había visto... se lo había tragado... se tragó esa... cosa... no podía creerlo...

—_"Sabrá bien... sino... porqué se lo tragó..."_

Muchas dudas nublaban su mente, las resolvería con el tiempo, después de todo, tendría su esclavo todo para él, de eso se aseguraría.

Ryuichi volvió a su tarea. Se levantó para deshacerse de su propio slip y lo tiró a un lado para masajear su erección y volver a su posición anterior entre las piernas de Shuichi. Bajó un poco más y dio una gran lamida en la entrada del Shuichi haciéndolo gemir sonoramente. El público se deleitaba con los temblores de ese exquisito cuerpo.

Se encargó de lubricar bien aquel delicado pasaje. Con cuidado y lentamente introdujo un dedo. Un gemido de inconformidad se escuchó. Esperó unos momentos para que se acostumbrara a la introducción y después empezó a moverlo. Hacia afuera y hacia adentro, metió un segundo y un tercer dedo ocasionando espasmos de placer en Shuichi quien ya se encontraba nuevamente erecto. Movimientos de tijera eran hechos para dilatar un poco más la entrada y que no hubiera mucho dolor.

—Aaahh...

Parecía que había localizado la próstata de su amigo. Siguió moviendo su mano, tratando de localizar esa pequeña glándula en cada ocasión. Sacó sus dedos, recibiendo un gemido de insatisfacción.

—¿Estás listo Shu?

—Si... Ryu...

Ryuichi levantó las piernas de Shuichi sobre sus hombros. Con cuidado posó su erección sobre la entrada de Shuichi y empujó.

—Aaaaahhhhh...

Un fuerte gemido se escuchó en todo el recinto. Eiri no perdía detalle de las reacciones de su esclavo. Tatsuha simplemente disfrutaba del espectáculo. Parecía que Ryuichi le estaba dando en algún punto especial pues el esclavo gemía sin inhibiciones. Algo que Eiri no pudo dejar pasar fue que Shuichi rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del esclavo de su hermano y volvió a unir sus labios con los del otro, mientras el ritmo impuesto aumentaba. Sus ojos ambarinos estaban fijos en el rostro de su esclavo.

Shuichi finalizó el beso. Ya estaba cerca del clímax.

—Shu... ya casi... termino.

—Aaahhh... yo tam... bien...

Entonces Ryuichi dio una última embestida al cuerpo de su amigo, derramándose en su interior. Shuichi volteó su vista a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo. Sus ojos se encontraron frente a frente con los ojos de su amo. Esa mirada tan profunda lo dejó sin aliento, para finalmente liberar su semen con un fuerte gemido.

La plataforma volvió a descender y ambos esclavos desaparecieron de la vista del público.

—Vaya hermanito. Parece que tu esclavo sí que sabe dar espectáculos.

Eiri se guardó sus palabras. Su mente repetía segundo por segundo lo que había visto y sobre todo, la mirada cargada de deseo que tenía Shuichi justo segundos antes de llegar al clímax

—¿Dónde encontraste a ese muchacho Eiri?

—¿Porqué la pregunta, Mika?

—Se parece a alguien que vi en una fotografía hace mucho tiempo...

—No creo que tenga importancia.

Yuki presionó dos botones que estaban en su reposabrazos, y al instante Hiro y Noriko aparecieron. El otro kaizoku que estaba sentado con ellos abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Hiroshi...


	11. Capítulo 11 El era mío

—Hiroshi...

—Nakano —dijo Yuki, ignorando al kaizoku—, ve por Shuichi. Arréglalo y que regrese.

—Sí señor.

—¡Hiro!

El pelirrojo se detuvo unos segundos, pero después reanudó sus caminata. El kaizoku estaba a punto de levantarse cuando una voz se lo impidió.

—Te aconsejo que dejes a mi mayordomo en paz K.

—Tú... tú lo tenías... lo sabías ¡Y no me lo dijiste!

Ese comportamiento tan impropio de un kaizoku llamó la atención del resto que estaba sentado en esa misma mesa. Tohma no entendía.

—Estoy cumpliendo la promesa que te hice K —Crawd se quedó pasmado—. Quiero que entiendas que no pienso cambiar de mayordomo en estos momentos.

—Pero no puedes prohibirme verlo.

Crawd se paró y rápidamente siguió el camino que había visto seguir al pelirrojo. No sabía a dónde se dirigía, pues los únicos que solían estar en esas áreas eran los esclavos, los sirvientes y kaizokus de muy baja categoría.

Hiro, seguido por Noriko, llegó hasta donde estaba su amigo junto al castaño. Ambos estaban aún desnudos y estaban hablando.

—Hola Shuichi.

—¡Hiro!

Shuichi reprimió el impulso de correr hacia él por saberse completamente desnudo y por l pena de lo que acababa de hacer.

»Hola Hiro.

—Parece que sobreviviste a tu primera exposición.

—Así es.

—Bien.

De entre sus ropas sacó un pequeño aro brillante que a Shuichi le llamó la atención.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Ahora lo verás.

Hiro lo posó sobre la palma de su mano y el aro flotó unos cinco centímetros sobre su piel. Hiro dirigió su mano hacia la cabeza de Shuichi y la volteó. El aro quedó suspendido sobre el esclavo y empezó a crecer de tamaño.

»No te muevas

Shuichi se quedó estático. El aro empezó a recorre su cuerpo. En algunas zonas brillaba con más intensidad. Ryuichi se acercó con curiosidad.

—¿Qué es lo que hace?

—Hola Ryu. Este es un cleaner. Lo que hace es eliminar cualquier sustancia extraña de tu cuerpo.

—O sea para asegurarse de que regresemos totalmente limpios con ellos. ¿Cierto? —agregó Shuichi con sarcasmo.

—Así es.

—Si no quieren "sustancias extrañas" en sus esclavos... ¿Porqué nos hacen participar en las exposiciones en primera instancia?

—Verás Ryuichi... esto sólo lo usan los esclavos de los Kaizokus "caídos", los que tienen sexo con sus esclavos. Independientemente de que toquen a sus esclavos... son de su propiedad... el tocar "fluidos" de un esclavo que no es de ellos pues... ya sabes cómo son...

—Vaya que sí...

—Ryuichi, aquí traigo el tuyo.

Noriko se acercó con un aro igual y al activarse empezó a recorrer el cuerpo del castaño. En menos de cinco minutos, los aros se desactivaron y volvieron a manos de Hiro y Noriko.

—Bien, déjame ayudarte con tus ropas Shu.

Noriko y Hiro ayudaron a Shuichi y a Ryuichi a colocarse de nuevo las vestimentas con las que habían llegado al evento. También, a escondidas, el pelirrojo le dio una pastilla a Shuichi. En pocos minutos ya estaban listos.

»Regresemos.

Hiro se volteó para salir, pero inmediatamente se detuvo. Ahí en la puerta, estaba la persona que hubiera deseado nunca volver a ver.

* * *

K estaba perdido entre tanto pasillo, así que sólo siguió sus corazonadas. Pronto dio con una puerta. Había un sensor a un lado. Colocó su mano y una luz la recorrió. El sensor emitió un pillido y después se escuchó una voz robotizada.

—Acceso autorizado... Kaizoku de alto rango... Crawd Winchester

La puerta desapareció como si fuera un holograma y la vista que recibió lo sorprendió. Ahí estaba él. Más bello que nunca. Con su rojo cabello formando ondas sobre su espalda, su piel clara como la leche. Y esa sonrisa en su rostro mientras ayudaba al que seguramente era el esclavo de Eiri Uesugi a vestirse.

Parecía que bromeaban porque en ocasiones reían. Cuando terminaron se dirigieron a la puerta, pero cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de su presencia se quedó congelado en su lugar.

—Hiro...

El pelirrojo no respondió simplemente se quedó en su lugar su mirada descendió.

—Tenemos que regresar.

—Hiro, ¿quién es él?

El rubio caminó hasta quedar a un metro de distancia del pelirrojo.

—Él es... el kaizoku de alto rango... Crawd Winchester

Parecía que cada palabra salía dolorosamente de su boca. Hiroshi empezó a caminar seguido de Shuichi, pero antes de que pudiera atravesar la puerta, una fuerte mano se sujetó a su brazo, impidiéndole avanzar.

—Espera Hiro.

El mayordomo no quería verle la cara.

—Shuichi. Ve con el amo Eiri. Te estará esperando.

—Pero Hiro...

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién sería verdaderamente esa persona para causar esas reacciones en su amigo?

—Noriko, llévatelo.

—Si... Vamos Shuichi

El ama de llaves dirigió a los dos esclavos a través de la puerta. Fue hasta entonces que el rubio liberó su agarre.

—Hiro...

—Winchester-san... tengo que regresar...

—Hiro, tenemos que hablar.

Entonces Hiro le dirigió la mirada. El rubio pudo ver lo que sus ojos guardaban. Dolor, tristeza y enojo hacia su persona.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar Winchester-san. Creo que todo quedó claro cuando me fui de su lado.

—No... Nada quedó claro... insisto, tenemos que hablar...

—Por favor Winchester-san. Déjeme tranquilo, creo que usted ya hecho suficiente para hacerme infeliz. No quiero volver a verlo... con permiso...

Hiro caminó con prisa hacia la puerta, sin alcanzar a escuchar la última frase del rubio.

—Pero yo sí quiero volver a verte Hiroshi... y quiero recuperarte.

* * *

Hiroshi corría con rapidez, hasta detenerse en un cuarto oscuro. Las lágrimas ya salían de su rostro sin tregua.

—_"¿Porqué?... ¿Porqué tuve que toparme con él?... Duele tanto... Quisiera poder arrancarte de mi corazón"._

Trató de componer su figura y quitar los últimos rastros de lágrimas y caminó rumbo a donde se encontraba su jefe.

* * *

Shuichi y Ryuichi regresaron con sus amos. Las caras de estos eran totalmente diferentes. El moreno sonreía con autosuficiencia, mientras el rubio parecía estar con un disgusto. Cada uno tomó su lugar correspondiente en sus cómodos cojines a la izquierda de sus dueños.

Cuando Ryuichi se sentó, su quijada fue fuertemente tomada por el moreno.

—¿Te divertiste enano? —Ryuichi hizo un gesto pues Tatsuha estaba clavando sus dedos en su mandíbula debido al agarre—. Parece que tú te vas más por el lado seme... —Tatsuha rió despectivamente—. Lástima que en la mansión nunca lo serás.

Ryuichi no dijo nada. Sabía que si respondía se llevaría un castigo. Las luces se bajaron y en esta ocasión, en la tarima principal aparecieron un pelirrojo de ojos azules y una rubia de ojos cafés.

—Y ahora, en nuestro siguiente show, los esclavos de Tatsuro Himomiya y Takeru Momotaro.

* * *

Hiro estaba un poco nervioso. No. Muy nervioso. Crawd había regresado a la mesa de los hermanos Uesugi y aunque en su tarima estuvieran teniendo un pequeño show y además estuviera participando su esclavo, un chico moreno de ojos negros, sus increíbles ojos azules los podía sentir recorriendo su cuerpo, como si lo estuviera analizando. Parecía que el rubio había recuperado la compostura y actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero esos ojos... que no se movían de su persona... ignorando todo el entorno... y enfocándose solamente en él.

El show en su mesa terminó y el mayordomo de K, un muchacho de cabellos en un tono verdoso y ojos negros, se acercó a su esclavo y lo llevó a otra habitación para limpiarlo con el aro y ponerle sus anteriores ropas.

Eiri decidió que ya había estado tiempo suficiente y decidió que era hora de irse.

—¿Ya te vas hermano?

—Si Tatsuha... a diferencia de tí, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

—Eiri Uesugi.

Yuki volteó hacia el rubio que le había hablado.

—¿Que sucede K?

—Te invito a una cena de cortesía en mi mansión.

A Eiri no le sorprendió la invitación. Era lo menos que se esperaba.

—Está bien acepto.

—Los espero en mi humilde morada el lunes a las siete de la noche.

—El lunes será. Vámonos Hiroshi.

—Sí señor.

Shuichi se levantó y le dirigió una última mirada a Ryuichi, dándole a entender que tenían que buscar una manera de escapar juntos.

* * *

—Hiroshi. Acompaña a Shuichi a su habitación —ordenó Yuki cuando se encontraron en el vestíbulo de su mansión—. Que descanse un rato, pero que no se cambie de ropa. Deja un cambio para dormir en su peinador. Lo veré en media hora.

—Sí señor.

Yuki desapareció tras un corredor en dirección a su despacho mientras Hiro llevaba a Shuichi a su habitación para que descansara un rato.

—Hiro...

—¿Hmmm?

—¿Qué es una cena de cortesía?

—¿Eh? Ah, cierto, aún hay muchas cosas que no sabes.

Hiro se dirigió al closet y sacó un pijama blanco, colocándolo sobre le peinador. Después se sentó en la pequeña sala e instó a Shuichi que lo acompañara.

—En una cena de cortesía —empezó mientras Shuichi se sentaba—, un kaizoku invita a otro a una cena.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de especial?

—Bueno pues... en esas cenas, los sirvientes y esclavos del kaizoku que ha hecho la invitación, ofrecen un pequeño espectáculo.

—¿Qué tipo de espectáculo? —preguntó con temor. Sólo esperaba que no fuera algún tipo de exposición personal.

—Es una demostración de artes, no te asustes. Principalmente es baile, canto o actuación. Sólo un pequeño acto.

Shuichi suspiró, liberando el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones.

»Pero hay una cosa más.

—¿Qué?

—Es un acto recíproco. El kaizoku que fue invitado, debe invitar a su anfitrión a su mansión a otra cena de cortesía al día siguiente, y en esta ocasión son sus sirvientes los que ofrecen el show.

—Vaya... qué costumbres tan raras.

—Lo sé.

Shuichi recordó al kaizoku que los había invitado. Era el mismo que los había encontrado cuando terminaron su exposición y el que había causado que le semblante de Hiro cambiara.

—Hiro... ¿Quién era ese kaizoku?

—¿De quién hablas? —preguntó, haciéndose el no enterado.

—Del kaizoku rubio de ojos azules.

—Ah... él... él era... mi antiguo amo.

—¡¿Qué?

Shuichi entornó la mirada. ¿Su antiguo amo? Ese fue el hombre que fue "dueño" de su amigo por cerca de tres años?

—Creo que te contaré un poco más de esos tres años que me fui.

—Sí.

—¿Dónde me quedé? Ah, sí. Después de que me fui con esos hombres a los que me vendió mi padre. Ellos me llevaron al mercado negro de esclavos. Es un lugar extremadamente horrible Shu. Sólo espero que nunca llegues a conocerlo. En ese lugar, todos los muchachos y muchachas nuevos que llegan, son primero mostrados a los Kaizokus de más alto rango.

—¿Y eso porqué?

—Para tengan más de donde escoger. Si no eres seleccionado, ya después, los venden a mercenarios, Kaizokus de baja categoría, empresarios y demás.

—¿Y qué sucedió contigo?

—Yo...

* * *

—Aaaahhh

Hiro recibió un fuerte latigazo en su espalda. Sólo esperaba que el golpe no le hubiera abierto la piel.

—¡¿Qué esperas mocoso?

Estaba entre un montón de jóvenes y jovencitas que probablemente compartieran su mismo destino. Les habían dado unos cubos de agua fría para que se asearan un poco, antes de presentárselos a los Kaizokus de más alto rango, los que podían pagar más. El agua fría se sentía como agujas en la piel. Cuando todos estuvieron "decentes" los pusieron a todos en fila. Todos traían ropas raídas y viejas per limpias. En algunos ni siquiera alcanzaba a cubrirlos decentemente, después de todo, ya los kaizokus que los compraran se encargarían de vestirlos bien, además, así los compradores podrían ver un poco más de piel de "los productos en venta".

—Escúchenme bien bola de engendros —gritó el que parecía ser el dueño del lugar—. Más vale que se comporten bien cuando entren los Kaizokus si no quieren terminar siendo vendido por piezas.

Todos se quedaron congelados en sus lugares y un ruido les llamó la atención. Un castaño y un rubio iban entrando por una de las puertas y aparentemente discutiendo.

—Por favor Mitsu, sabes que no me gusta comprar mis esclavos en estos lugares.

—Pero K, aquí puedes seleccionarlos como te gusten, y hay más variedad que por catálogo.

—Lo que digas —dijo el rubio con cara de fastidio. Su amigo Mitsu lo había casi obligado a acompañarlo a comprar un esclavo nuevo y lo convenció del él mismo comprar uno.

Un joven que estaba en la entrada les ofreció a ambos un par de guantes para que su piel no tocara las inmundicias que pudieran tener algunos esclavos.

Crawd iba caminando detrás de Mitsu. Los dirigieron a una pequeña explanada, donde había suficiente luz para apreciar bien la mercancía. Ambos pudieron ver a jóvenes y mujeres de entre quince y dieciocho años. Algunos se veían tristes, otros nerviosos, unos aterrados y algunos inclusive confundidos.

—¿Te gusta que sean vírgenes Crawd?

—¿Que importa eso?

—Mucho. Si son vírgenes, chillan más la primera vez.

—¿Y cómo sabes quienes son vírgenes?

A veces Crawd se preguntaba cómo es que su amigo sabía tanto de los humanos, pero luego recordaba que Mitsu estaba llevando a cabo unos estudios de la cultura humana en todos los aspectos, incluyendo el plano sexual —a escondidas de Tohma—, entonces era lógico que supiera todo eso.

—Muy sencillo...

Mitsu se acercó a una muchacha y dirigió sus enguantadas manos a su intimidad. La muchacha, se sonrojó en sobremanera y trató de cerrar sus piernas, sin embargo, el castaño alcanzó a rozar su clítoris, causándole que la chica gritara de miedo.

—Lo vez... los primerizos son muy tímidos y muy sensibles.

Crawd frunció el ceño. La realidad es que no era de los Kaizokus que les encantaba tener esclavos para presumirlos en las exposiciones. Normalmente sólo tenía uno y lo cambiaba cada seis meses a un año, a comparación de otros Kaizokus que tenían esclavos nuevos cada mes o menos.

Fue recorriendo la fila de esclavos hasta que uno en especial le llamó la atención. Una melena pelirroja que brillaba con el sol. Caminó hasta posarse en frente del esclavo que tenía la mirada baja. Subió su mano hasta posarla en la barbilla y levantó su rostro. Lo que vio causó un gran impacto en él. Unos hermosos ojos castaños de los cuales salían pequeñas lágrimas. El rostro era exquisitamente perfilado, como la más grande obra maestra de un escultor. Por un momento pensó que era una mujer por lo delgado de su cuerpo, pero su vista se fijó en su pecho el cual estaba medianamente tapado con un trozo de tela. No había senos. Quizás aún era muy joven para desarrollarlos. Mientras una de sus manos sostenía la barbilla, la otra bajó hasta su intimidad, y ahí constató que era un varón.

El muchacho se sonrojó mucho. Nunca lo habían tocado en ese lugar.

—Vaya Crawd, creo que ya has hecho tu elección

Mitsu se acercó al pelirrojo y pasó su mano indecentemente por el trasero del joven trasero. Hiro se sonrojó en sobremanera y trató de alejarse de aquel toque.

—Déjalo Mitsu.

—Has escogido bien Crawd. Es virgen seguramente. ¿Es lo único que te llevarás?

—Sí.

—Bien. Yo ya escogí mi mercancía. Dos esclavas y un esclavo. Necesito material para mi investigación.

Mitsu se fue con el comerciante para informarle de su compra, mientras el rubio veía fijamente su nueva adquisición. Sentía algo extraño frente a ese joven. Como si quisiera tenerlo a su lado siempre. No sabía que era esa sensación, pero le gustaría averiguarlo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?

—Hiroshi... Nakano señor.

—Hiroshi... sígueme.

* * *

—Así que él te compró

—Así es... en ese momento no sabía que sentir. Por un lado feliz de que había sido comprado inmediatamente y no tendría que permanecer en ese lugar más tiempo. Pero también nervioso porque había escuchado algunas historias acerca del abuso de esclavos.

—¿Y después que sucedió?

—Pues lo que sucede con todos los esclavos nuevos. Me dio mi anillo...

* * *

Hiro siguió a su nuevo dueño con el comprador. Éste le quitó las esposas y lo metió en un auto que seguiría el destino de la limosina de K. Hiro estaba expectante a saber cómo sería su vida al servicio de un kaizoku. Sólo esperaba que esta persona se apiadara de su existencia.

Cuando llegó a su destino y bajó del auto, se quedó maravillado con la tremenda mansión de su dueño. Vio a un joven moreno acercarse al kaizoku y darle una reverencia.

—Bienvenido a casa Winchester-san

—Minoru, éste es Hiroshi Nakano. Mi nuevo esclavo. Aséalo, muéstrale su cuarto y después mándalo a mi habitación.

—Como usted ordene señor.

El mayordomo se acercó al pelirrojo y le dijo que lo siguiera. Crawd se alejó de ellos. Durante el trayecto, Minoru trató de entablar una conversación para tratar de bajarle los nervios a Hiro.

—Hola, mi nombre es Minoru Katsuragui, pero puedes llamarle Minoru.

—Yo... soy Hiroshi Nakano... dime Hiro.

—Hiro... yo soy el sirviente principal de la mansión. El mayordomo. Soy el encargado de que todo aquí esté en orden. Si necesitas algo, sólo llámame.

El moreno le dirigió una sonrisa sincera que el pelirrojo correspondió. Quizás tendría un amigo en aquel lugar.

* * *

—Minoru Katsuragui fue el primer amigo que hice en ese lugar.

—Era mayordomo como tú.

—Así es

* * *

Minoru dirigió a Hiro a la que sería su habitación y le indicó el baño. Veinte minutos después ya estaba totalmente limpio y aseado. Su cabello cepillado y peinado en una coleta baja y Minoru le había dado un conjunto de camisa y pantalón blancos. De tela holgada.

—Es hora de que te lleve con el amo. Lo más seguro es para que te ponga el anillo.

—¿Anillo?

—Más tarde te explicaré. Sólo no te niegues a lo que vaya a hacer, si no quieres que se enoje.

El moreno lo llevó hasta una doble puerta y tocó.

—¿Quién? —Se escuchó una voz apagada.

—Soy Minoru señor. Traigo al joven Hiroshi.

—Déjalo pasar y déjanos solos.

—Suerte Hiro.

Minoru le abrió la puerta, dándole miradas de ánimo y cuando entró Hiro, la cerró. Era una magnífica habitación.

El rubio estaba cepillando su largo cabello sentado frente a un peinador. Cuando se percató de la presencia de su esclavo, abandonó el cepillo y caminó hacia el pelirrojo.

—Finalmente estás aquí. Siéntate sobre la cama.

El pelirrojo obedeció. Vio como su dueño tomaba una pequeña caja de su peinador y se acercaba a él. De la caja sacó un pequeño aro y se lo mostró.

»A partir de este momento eres mi esclavo

Sus manos se acercaron a su pantalón y lo bajaron lo suficiente para mostrar su intimidad. A Hiro esto le dio mucha vergüenza, pero recordando la recomendación de su amigo, no hizo nada por impedirlo.

El rubio tenía una gran confusión. Desde el momento en que había visto a ese muchacho había sentido un calorcito reconfortante en su pecho. Casi como si necesitara a esa persona para vivir.

El kaizoku rubio tomó el miembro del pelirrojo y recorrió el anillo hasta la base del mismo. El sonrojo de Hiro parecía hacerle competencia a su cabello.

Cuando el rubio levantó su rostro, se encontró con una franja rosada que cruzaba la cara de su nuevo esclavo. La vista era adorable. Una de sus manos viajó al rostro del menor y se posó en su mejilla. Hiro no pudo sostener más la mirada y la bajó. Su nuevo amo era increíblemente guapo. No podía creerlo, pero parecía amor a primera vista.

El rubio pareció salir de su hipnotismo y se levantó.

—A partir de ahora me llamarás amo.

—Sí amo.

—Ahora ve a tu habitación.

* * *

—Y así comenzó mi estancia en esa mansión.

—Vaya. Cuéntame más.

—Será otro día Shu. El amo Eiri ya no debe de tardar en llegar.

—Me imagino que es lo que quiere.

—Yo también.


	12. Capítulo 12 Acercamiento

Hiro salió de la habitación dejando completamente solo Shuichi pero sólo estuvo solo unos minutos pues alguien abrió la perta de su habitación, y la única persona que podría hacerlo sin tocar era su amo.

—Hola Shuichi.

Eiri se acercó a la cama donde estaba sentado Shuichi aún con sus ropas de la exposición. El esclavo suspiró. Estaba casi seguro de saber que seguiría. Sin esperarlo, su amo tomó su mano y lo arrojó al centro de la cama e inmediatamente se colocó encima de él, sosteniendo su peso en sus brazos.

—Dime algo Shuichi —empezó, viéndolo con directamente a los ojos con su mirada gatuna. Tenía sujetas las manos de Shuichi sobre su cabeza.

—¿Qué cosa... amo?

—Cuando dos personas unen sus labios... ¿Cómo se llama?

Eiri se acercó un poco más. Shuichi se puso nervioso. Estaba a pocos centímetros de él, peligrosamente cerca de sus labios.

—Se... se llama beso...

El rubio movió sus manos hacia el torso y los muslos del menor, dejando caricias suaves. A la vez, inconscientemente estaba tratando de borrar todos los toques de la exposición. A pesar de que sabía que con el cleaner no quedaría ninguna evidencia, sentía como si aún quedaran manchas en su esclavo y trataba de quitarlas.

Con lentitud, quitó la tela del traje que cubría sus piernas y la arrojó a algún lugar de la habitación. Lo que quedaba era una excitante visión. Shuichi cubierto de joyas y con una pequeñísima tela que a duras penas cubría su intimidad.

—Shuichi... ¿Disfrutaste... la exposición...?

El esclavo no pudo contestar. El rubio se había deshecho fácilmente de lo que quedaba de ropa y estaba estimulando su miembro con una de sus manos haciendo que pequeñas convulsiones de placer recorrieran su cuerpo.

—Ahhh... amo...

—Contéstame Shuichi...

Mientras una de sus manos estaba ocupada con su miembro, la otra había viajó a uno de sus pezones. La doble caricia sacó al menor de quicio. Sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más sonoros y repetitivos.

—Aahh... amo... no sé... que decir...

Eiri aumentó el ritmo de las caricias en su miembro y en sus pezones.

—Solo necesito una respuesta... ¿Lo disfrutaste? ¿Disfrutaste... que te besara...?

Shuichi ya no pudo decir nada más pues con lo placentero de las caricias llegó rápidamente al orgasmo. Estaba totalmente sonrojado y sorprendido de sí mismo por haber terminado tan pronto.

Yuki necesitaba saber si había disfrutado más con el esclavo de Tatsuha que con él. Era algo que su orgullo le pedía saber. La única diferencia que había entre lo que ellos solían hacer y lo que hizo con el contacto, fue su contacto con sus bocas... se "besaron"... nunca había escuchado esa palabra antes. El solo pensar que intercambiaría fluidos bucales con alguien, no lo incentivaba mucho a intentarlo.

—Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...

Unos jadeos le llamaron la atención. Su esclavo estaba tratando de recuperar su respiración normal. Esa visión lo extasiaba. Ya solo le quedaban las joyas y las correas. El tono de piel en contraste con su sonrojo y su cabello eran la combinación perfecta. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de sus respiraciones.

—No me has contestado Shuichi.

El rubio tomó un lubricante que estaba en la mesa de noche y se puso una generosa cantidad en sus dedos. Uno se dirigió a la entrada de Shuichi y sin la menor delicadeza lo introdujo completamente.

—Aaahhh...

No le había dolido tanto como otras veces. Quizás por el lubricante. Quizás porque ya había tenido sexo ese día. Quién sabe.

Otro dedo acompañó pronto al primero y el rubio empezó a hacer movimiento de tijera para dilatarlo un poco más. En poco tiempo ya estuvo listo.

El rubio se posicionó en la entrada del menor y preguntó una vez más.

—¿Lo disfrutaste... esclavo?

Shuichi se enojó con esto. No era ni sería nunca propiedad de nadie y planeaba hacérselo saber. Y comenzaría con no caer en su juego. Justo cuando iba a contestar sintió como el miembro de su amo se abría paso entre sus entrañas, entonces gritó.

—¡Sí! ¡Si lo... disfruté!

El rubio no supo porqué, pero sintió un calor incomodo en su pecho y empezó a embestir con fuerza, sin importarle los gemidos y casi gritos del esclavo.

Shuichi estaba entre el dolor y el placer. Sabía que con esa declaración había herido el orgullo de su amo, e inconscientemente estaba feliz. No se dejaría amedrentar por ese quien se decía su dueño. Ahora solo le quedaba tratar de encontrar algo de placer en el acto. Una de sus manos se dirigió a su hombría, tratando de autosatisfacerse un poco. Sus gemidos iban en aumento. El rubio había encontrado su próstata y la golpeaba con cada embate.

Eiri seguía embistiendo. El momento cumbre se acercaba. Parecía que el enojo inicial estaba desapareciendo dándole cabida al placer. Debía encontrar una manera de que Shuichi no pensara que ese castaño como se llame era mejor que él. Entonces, en un momento sus miradas se conectaron.

Ámbar con amatista

Se miraron fijamente como si nada más importara. Sin siquiera pensarlo ninguno de los dos, sus labios se unieron. Desde el principio fue un beso ardiente y hambriento. Parecían querer devorarse entre ellos. Sus lenguas bailaban al ritmo de las embestidas que estaba en su punto máximo. Sólo se separaron para gemir fuertemente y llegar al tan deseado orgasmo.

Se quedaron viendo nuevamente. Ninguno de los dos podía procesar lo que había sucedido. Los dos besos anteriores parecían ser pequeños errores o arrebatos, pero este había sido un beso en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—_"Lo besé"._

—_"Me besó"._

Eiri se levantó, saliendo del cuerpo de Shuichi quien soltó un pequeño gemido y se acostó en el otro lado de la cama.

Shuichi se quedó boca arriba mirando fijamente al techo, como si hubiera algo interesante que ver, pero en realidad estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

_»"Odio esto... odio sentirme como un objeto... sentirme usado... quiero salir de aquí... sus acciones me confunden... lo odio... pero a la vez no lo odio... ese beso... no fue como los anteriores... fue como si quisiera demostrarme algo... no lo sé... ¿Porqué se queda en mi cama?... en otras ocasiones se regresaba a su habitación... estará tan cansado que prefiere compartir cama con una inmundicia como yo..."_

Y así, su mente vagó en banalidades hasta que se quedó dormido

* * *

Tatsuha y Ryuichi seguían en la exposición junto con Seguchi, Mika y Crawd. Éste último ya estaba maquinando un plan para recuperar a Hiro. Tatsuha sonreía mientras veía a su esclavo participar en otro pequeño show en su tarima. En esta ocasión estaba embistiendo a una chica morena de ojos castaños esclava de Mika.

El moreno veía con satisfacción al castaño ejercer el papel que era propio de su persona. Era seme. Lo dejaría disfrutar todo lo que quisiera esa posición para después humillarlo como uke. A Tatsuha Uesugi le encantaba quebrar a sus esclavos. Humillarlos hasta convertirlos en despojos humanos. El sentir pena, piedad o empatía no estaba en su sistema, por ende, no sentía remordimientos.

Ryuichi estaba un poco preocupado por este hecho. En toda la noche ya había participado en exposiciones dos veces. Esta era la tercera y ya empezaba a sentirse cansado. Lo que le preocupaba era que en todas las ocasiones veía la mirada de satisfacción de su amo. Quizás cuando regresaran a casa vendría el verdadero espectáculo.

Casi amanecía cuando regresaron a la mansión. Al llegar, Tatsuha le ordenó a Noriko que llevara a Ryuichi a su habitación que lo aseara y lo dejara dormir.

Esto al castaño se le hizo aún más extraño. ¿Dormiría sólo en su propia habitación esa noche?

* * *

Al día siguiente, Eiri despertó con un extraño entumecimiento en su brazo. Esto lo hubiera pasado desapercibido si no fuera porque estaba abrazando a su esclavo y el entumecimiento era porque el Shuichi estaba profundamente dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo y su cuerpo ligeramente recostado sobre su pecho.

—_"¿Cómo terminamos en esta posición?"_

Quería moverse pero misteriosamente la presencia de Shuichi cerca de su cuerpo le daba un calor reconfortante. La vista era agradable. El esclavo seguía aún con las joyas en sus brazos y quizás en sus piernas. No podía saber porque ambos estaban cubiertos hasta la cintura con una fina sábana. Con algo de duda, bajó su cabeza un poco, lo suficiente para que sus labios tocaran ligeramente la frente de Shuichi.

—"_U__n beso..."_

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Hiro preparado para despertar a Shuichi, pero nunca se esperó encontrar a su amo durmiendo en la misma cama.

—Ah disculpe señor, no sabía... lo siento... ya me voy... —se excusó caminado de vuelta a la puerta.

—Espera Hiroshi, acércate —El mayordomo se volteó y se acercó hasta la cama—. ¿Él tiene el sueño pesado?

—Señor... no tiene idea... —respondió Hiro con una sonrisa—. Cuando está cansado, puede acabarse el mundo y seguir dormido.

—Ayúdame a quitármelo de encima sin despertarlo.

—Eh... si

Con cuidado, entre el rubio y el pelirrojo movieron al menor para dejarlo dormido en el otro lado de la cama. El mayordomo le dio una bata a su jefe para que se cubriera y ambos salieron de la habitación.

—Hiroshi, ordena el desayuno y despierta a Shuichi en media hora para que lo tome. Después quiero hablar contigo en mi despacho.

—Sí señor.

* * *

—Hora de levantarse Ryu

Noriko entró en la habitación del esclavo que se arrebujó sobre las mantas de su cama. Se acercó a una pantalla que había en una de las paredes y al presionar un botón sobre la pared, la pantalla mostró los verdes jardines de la mansión y permitió que un raudal de luz inundara la habitación.

—Tengo mucho sueño... Cinco minutos más —pidió Ryuichi, cubriéndose con las mantas hasta la cabeza.

—Ryu... levántate.

—¿Para qué?

— Tú siempre debes estar disponible al lado del amo Tatsuha para cuando...

—¿Para cuándo qué?

—Tú sabes... para cuando se le ofrezca... ese es tu deber... Y si no te levantas, podría enojarse y venir por ti.

—Ya voy... ya voy...

A regañadientes, el castaño se metió a bañar y desayunó en la cocina como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre. Cerca de las nueve de la mañana, llegó otro sirviente a la cocina donde Noriko acompañaba a Ryu que terminaba de desayunar.

—Señorita Noriko

—¿Qué sucede Omi?

—El amo Tatsuha requiere la presencia del joven Ryuichi en sus aposentos inmediatamente.

—Ryu... te llaman.

Con cara de fastidio Ryuichi se levantó de la poniendo sus cubiertos encima del plato y fue a la habitación principal. Antes de entrar trató de prepararse física y psicológicamente para lo que posiblemente le pudiera pedir su amo.

Tocó la puerta.

—Adelante...

Algo inseguro, empujó una de las puertas dobles y se adentró en la habitación. Su amo estaba aún recostado en la cama. Siendo domingo, no tenía nada que hacer, por eso habían regresado tan tarde de la exposición y Tatsuha acababa de despertar.

»Ven.

Ryuichi se acercó a la cama, quedándose parado a medio metro de ella. El moreno se quitó las sábanas y se bajó el pantalón del pijama donde ya aguardaba una media erección. Esa sería una buena manera de comenzar el día.

»Vamos, ya sabes que hacer.

Ryuichi, que llevaba el traje usual de esclavo, trepó a la cama y se quedó observando la masculinidad de su amo.

»¿Qué esperas?

Sin esperar más, Ryuichi tomó la erección y la empezó a frotar. Después la introdujo en su boca. Empezó a lamerla y a recorrerla, tratando de relajar su garganta para darle más cabida en su boca, y por ende más placer. Supo que lo estaba consiguiendo al escuchar pequeños gemidos apagados en el moreno.

Tatsuha sentía que se acercaba al orgasmo. Se había levantado tarde, con ganas de un buen "trabajito" a pesar de que tendría que esperar varias horas para el siguiente. Posó una de sus manos en la cabeza que se movía con parsimonia entre sus piernas y le puso un poco de velocidad.

El mayor sintió esta presión y aumentó el ritmo de su boca y de su lengua. Sabía que su amo estaba a punto de terminar, así que con su lengua, hizo presión en el glande mientras una de sus manos tocaba los testículos.

Este toque fue suficiente para que el moreno se viniera en su boca, y para evitar castigos, se bebió todo aquel néctar.

»Bien... vete.

Ryuichi ya no dijo nada, ni siquiera se despidió, sólo abandonó la habitación. Regresó con Noriko a la cocina algo decaído.

* * *

El astro rey iluminaba los cielos con todo su esplendor. Los suaves rayos se colaban por las ventanas de aquella mansión, despertándolo. Shuichi llevó una mano a su rostro, tratando de evitar el choque directo de esos rayos con sus ojos. Se removió un poco en la cama y abrió sus ojos.

—_"Ya no está..."_

Por un momento sintió nostalgia, pues en algún momento de la madrugada, hubiera jurado que el rubio aún se encontraba en su cama.

_»"Mejor así... no quiero estar cerca de él..."_

Se despertó estirando su cuerpo como gato. En eso tocaron a la puerta.

»Adelante.

—Buenos días Shuichi.

Hiro entró a la habitación seguido de una de las tantas doncellas de la mansión quien venía empujando un carrito con lo que parecía ser el desayuno.

—Qué bueno que despertaste Shuichi

—¿Desayunas conmigo Hiro? —preguntó Shuichi después de que la doncella se fuera dejando el carrito frente a él.

—No, lo siento Shuichi, yo ya desayuné, ahora mismo debo ir a ver al amo.

—¿A ese engreído?

—Ajá... si... al mismo que es nuestro amo... nos vemos más tarde.

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación dejando a Shuichi desayunando y se dirigió al despacho de su jefe. Llegó y tocó la puerta.

—¿Quién?

—Soy Hiroshi, señor.

—Adelante.

El pelirrojo se adentró en el despacho. Su jefe estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio checando algunos documentos. En cuanto se percató de la presencia de su mayordomo frente a su escritorio, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le dirigió la mirada.

—Hiroshi.

—¿Sí señor?

—He sido invitado por K a su mansión para una cena de cortesía —Hiro no pudo evitar mostrar una mirada de desdén. Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano compartiendo el mismo ambiente—. ¿Sabes lo que esto implica?

—Sí señor... lo sé...

—La cena será mañana, así que como sirviente principal y mayordomo necesito que prepares el acto representativo de mi familia. El que se te enseñó en tu capacitación.

—Sí señor.

—Bien.

El rubio pudo observar perfectamente como los hombros del pelirrojo se empezaban a convulsionar suavemente.

»Hiroshi...

El mayordomo pasó un brazo rápidamente por su rostro, eliminando cualquier posible lágrima que se hubiera escapado de sus ojos.

—Lo siento señor.

—Hiro... a K puedo considerarlo como un gran amigo mío, pero como kaizoku de palabra que soy, cumpliré mi promesa, y si eso incluye protegerte de él mismo, lo haré.

—Se lo agradezco mucho señor.

—Ahora ve. Dile a Shuichi que puede hacer lo que quiera, pero lo quiero esta noche en mi habitación. Tú escoge el traje.

—Sí señor. Con permiso.

Haciendo una pequeña reverencia, el pelirrojo se retiró del despacho.

* * *

—Aaahhhh... Aaahhh...

En una cama, dos siluetas se perfilaban contra la pared cuando los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana chocaban contra sus cuerpos. El suave y rítmico movimiento de sus caderas prometía llevarlos al éxtasis.

El mayor hacía correr sus manos por aquel cuerpo que bailaba sobre él. Tocando y acariciando. Una de sus manos le daba placer a uno de los pezones, mientras que la otra descansaba sobre la madera, ayudándole a impulsarse. Su boca viajaba constantemente de la boca del otro, al pezón que estaba descuidado.

El vaivén se hacía más desesperado. Ambas caderas chocaban cadenciosamente augurando la cumbre del placer.

—Ya casi...

—Ya no puedo... más...

—Aaahhh...

—Ahh...

Con un gran gemido por ambas partes, el acto quedó consumado alcanzándose a escuchar las aceleradas respiraciones de dos amantes que una vez más se habían demostrado su mutuo amor.

Lenta y suavemente el menor se incorporó, lanzando un pequeño quejido al sentir como la masculinidad de su amante salía de su interior, y se acostó en la cama a un lado.

Sólo pasaron unos minutos antes de que el menor de ellos hablara y se incorporara, sentándose en la cama.

—Tengo que regresar.

—¿No puedes quedarte?

—Sabes que no. Estamos confiándonos demasiado. Debemos tener cuidado.

—Lo sé. Te amo.

—Yo también.

El menor se inclinó sobre los labios de su amante para dejar un beso, antes de abandonar la cama.

* * *

Hiro regresó a la habitación de Shuichi para encontrarlo recostado en su cama. La bandeja de comida yacía abandonada en la mesa de servicio totalmente vacía.

—Veo que tenías hambre.

—¡Hiro!

Shuichi se sentó en la cama mientras su amigo se acercaba y también se sentaba.

—Antes de que se te olvide.

El pelirrojo sacó de entre sus ropas las pastillas de Shuichi y le dio una.

—El amo dice que puedes tomarte el día haciendo o que quieras.

—¿Hay alguna cosa divertida que pueda hacer así? Si ese engreído sólo me va a querer por las noches, me voy a morir de aburrimiento aquí...

Hiro no pudo evitar soltar una risotada.

»¡No te rías!

—Bueno, hay unas cuantas cosas que podrías hacer. Como llevas poco tiempo aquí, aún hay cosas que no conoces. Puedes pasar tiempo en la alberca y tomar el sol. Tenemos una gran biblioteca con un gran acervo de libros —Ante la mención de libros, Shuichi puso una mueca de incredulidad—. Sé que nunca te ha gustado leer, pero te aseguro que hay libros y novelas muy buenos.

—Bueno, quizás un día me dé la vuelta.

—También tenemos un centro de juegos, pero sólo la podrás ocupar cuando este sola. Ni siquiera se te ocurra entrar cuando el amo esté dentro.

—¿Porqué?

—Es un lugar al que suele ir cuando está estresado, así que si no quieres ser la fuente para su desahogo, mejor sería que te alejaras de ese lugar.

—Eso te lo aseguro.

—Hay un establo...

—¡Un establo!

—Sí, pero... todos los caballos son del amo Eiri, y necesitarías de su autorización para poder montarlos.

—Creo que abrirle las piernas a ese engreído es suficiente como para que me deje usar uno de sus caballos.

—¡Shuichi! No seas grosero.

—Ya, ya...

—También hay algo...

Hiro se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a un panel fijado en una pared que estaba totalmente vacía. Presionó un pequeño botón y se abrió un compartimiento, de donde sacó un control.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Bueno, aunque quizás no te llame mucho la atención.

Presionó uno de los botones del control e inmediatamente en la pared apareció un holograma. Figuras se movían y hablaban sin cesar.

—Recuerdas cuando nuestros padres nos hablaban del pasado. De los primeros inventos maravillosos del hombre... antes de que existieran los kaizokus. Esto es parecido a un televisor.

—Recuerdo haber visto alguno en un libro, pero no se parece nada.

A pesar de los increíbles inventos tecnológicos que tenían los kaizokus, después de cientos de años de dominación, los humanos habían vuelto a las primeras etapas de desarrollo. Imposibilitadas para construir grandes completos por la presión de Tohma, inventos que habían estado en su máximo apogeo como el internet libre, los televisores y reproductores fueron destruidos en su mayoría. Los medios de comunicación fueron reducidos al mínimo. Sólo quedaban pequeñas urbes de humanos en todo el planeta.

—Bueno, no son iguales, pero la función es la misma, proyectar imágenes. Se llama imagor.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas proyectan?

—Es más que nada cosas que le interesan a los kaizokus. Reportajes importantes, movimientos de las empresas, las exposiciones y demás.

—Vaya...

—Es una opción.

—¿Crees que puedas mostrarme los establos? Siempre he querido ver un caballo.

—Claro. Vístete y vamos. Tenemos toda la tarde.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se encaminaron a las caballerizas. Allí la exaltación del Shuichi no podía ser mayor. Su amo tenía cinco caballos pura sangre. Uno negro, uno gris, dos cafés y uno dorado.

Shuichi no pudo evitar el impulso por acercarse al primero que vio. El dorado. Su pelaje era de un tono de amarillo que cuando era bañado por el sol, las hebras brillaban. Con cuidado tocó su cabeza y sus crines. El caballo relinchó en señal de gusto y acomodó su cabeza para recibir más caricias. Shuichi sonrió.

—Es maravilloso.

—Lo sé.

—Creo que le pediré permiso al amo para poder subirme a uno.

Shuichi se pasó la tarde admirando a los caballos. Hiro lo dejó sólo, diciéndole que tenía cosas que hacer. Tenía que empezar a prepararse para la cena de cortesía.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, Hiro regresó al establo donde encontró a Shuichi sentado, observando como uno de los cuidadores cepillaba el pelo de uno de los caballos.

—Shuichi, es hora de regresar.

—¿El amo ya llegó?

—Sí. Quiere verte.


	13. Capítulo 13 El primer toque

Shuichi llegó a la habitación de su amo. Hiro le había dado unas ropas conservadoras en comparación a lo que había usado hasta el momento. Consistía en unos shorts cortos de licra a la cadera y un chaleco a medio torso con zipper del mismo material. Tocó la puerta.

—Adelante

La puerta se abrió y se encontró a su amo sentado en la cama usando solamente unos pantalones. Su esculpido torso estaba completamente a la vista. No pudo dejar de evitar la mirada de hambre y deseo que le dedicaba el rubio.

—_"Esta será una noche muy larga"_

* * *

Hiro llegó a su habitación. Ya eran altas horas de la madrugada. Se había pasado la tarde y parte de la noche practicando la danza tradicional que representaba a la familia Uesugi para la segunda parte de la cena de cortesía. Hacía mucho tiempo que su amo no invitaba o era invitado a una cena de cortesía por lo que estaba algo "oxidado".

Después de un par de horas había sido posible para él perfeccionar el acto sin embargo, aún no sabía que usar.

—_"Supongo que el amo Eiri me lo dirá mañana"_

Lo bueno era que a las cena de cortesía sólo iban los kaizokus y sus esclavos principales, entonces él no tendría que ir a casa del kaizoku, pero en la segunda parte de la cena, él mismo ofrecería un espectáculo a la persona que hubiera preferido no volver a ver.

Decidió no pensar en ello e irse a acostar.

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo. Shuichi abrió lentamente los ojos. Enfocó tratando de ver dónde estaba y entonces recordó. Se encontraba en la alcoba de Eiri. Nuevamente había tenido sexo con su amo. Quiso levantarse, pero se encontró que no podía moverse porque un brazo lo tenía apresado fuertemente por el abdomen. Fue entonces que notó una respiración acompasada en su cuello. Ambos estaban totalmente desnudos, vaya novedad. Quería irse antes de que algo sucediera. La noche anterior lo habían hecho varias veces por lo que confiaba en que el rubio estuviera agotado y no quisiera un poco de "acción matutina".

Iba a tomar el brazo sobre su cintura cuando éste se movió, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su entrepierna y tomar su miembro.

—Ahh... —No pudo evitar gemir de la impresión.

—Buenos días... Shuichi —susurró Eiri sobre su oído.

Antes de que el menor pudiera decir algo más, Eiri había quitado la delgada sábana que cubría sus cuerpos y empezó a frotar vigorosamente su miembro. Yuki había descubierto —inconscientemente, pues nunca lo admitiría—, que le gustaba oírlo gemir, y más, ser él quien ocasionaba esos sonidos.

—Ahh... ahh...

Gemidos cortos, suaves y repetitivos emitía Shuichi. No tenía caso resistirse, pues el placer era inmenso.

Sudor comenzó a perlar su piel y su respiración se aceleró. En pocos minutos Shuichi liberó su esencia en la mano de su amo. Justo en ese instante tocaron a la puerta.

—Adelante.

Shuichi, agotado como estaba, reaccionó al hecho de que seguía desnudo y recogió rápidamente las sabanas que habían quedado tiradas y cubrió su cuerpo. Por la puerta entró Hiro con un conjunto de ropa en su brazo.

—Buenos días amo —saludó el mayordomo con una leve reverencia.

—Buenos días Hiroshi.

Eiri se levantó de la cama, y sin preocuparse por su desnudez, tomó una bata de seda negra de un perchero y se la puso.

—Hiroshi. Infórmale a Shuichi de la cena de cortesía y vístelo con el 6-02. Lo quiero listo para las seis de la tarde.

—Sí señor.

—Llévatelo a su habitación.

—En seguida señor.

Eiri desapareció por el baño, y a los pocos segundos, se escuchó el agua correr.

—Vamos Shuichi.

—Odio todo esto —dijo Shuichi incorporándose sobre la cama.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Odio que me trate como una más de sus pertenencias.

—Shuichi...

—Pero ya verás Hiro, algún día escaparé de aquí.

La ropa que traía Hiro, resultó ser una bata blanca. Le ayudó a Shuichi a pararse y a ponérsela y cruzaron la puerta hacia la habitación de Shuichi.

—Toma un baño mientras ordeno el desayuno.

Shuichi se dio una ducha mientras el pelirrojo empezaba a ordenar a la servidumbre el desayuno y la limpieza de la mansión. El amo había salido de la mansión diciendo que tenía una junta además de tener que firmar ciertos papeles importantes.

Hiro desayunó con Shuichi y le dio su pastilla. No podía dejar pasar un solo día sin tomársela dadas las circunstancias. Después de comer salieron a los jardines de la mansión a caminar un rato y platicar.

—Shuichi, el amo quería que te contara de la cena de cortesía.

—Pero ayer me contaste...

—Sí, pero no todo.

—¿Qué más falta? —preguntó Shuichi mientras se sentaban en un banco cerca de una hermosa fuente en forma de cisne.

—Bueno... Son más que nada reglas de cortesía y protocolos. Mira, mejor te explico. Primero que nada, como ya te había dicho, deberás mantener la mirada baja en todo momento a menos que se te indique lo contrario. Al llegar tomarán asiento en el salón principal de la mansión y tú irás en un cojín a la izquierda del amo Eiri, como en la exposición —Shuichi frunció el ceño al recordarlo—. Eso será mientras dura la charla pre-cena. A las ocho de la noche servirán los alimentos y todos los esclavos saldrán del salón.

—¿Por qué?

—Esos son momentos privados para los kaizokus. Ustedes comerán donde se los indiquen. Generalmente es un comedor. Casi todas las mansiones kaizoku tienen comedores exclusivos para los esclavos. Ya dependiendo de la hora a la que terminen los alimentos que es más o menos a las nueve treinta, los esclavos regresarán al salón y se sentarán de nuevo. Entonces es momento del show. La mayoría de las veces, los espectáculos los ofrecen los mayordomos principales que somos entrenados para ellos antes de obtener nuestro puesto.

—¿Tu también darás un show?

—Así es.

—¿Y de qué será tu espectáculo?

Hiro le dedicó una sonrisa

—Es una sorpresa

—¡Hiro! —chilló Shuichi con un puchero fingido.

—Ya lo verás mañana Shu, déjame terminar de contarte.

—Bueno

—Una vez que termina el show, ya es elección de los kaizokus si quieren tener una exposición personal o no, así que vete haciendo a la idea.

—Me imaginaba que no podía faltar algo así.

—Ni modo Shu.

—¿Tú fuiste a alguna cena de cortesía?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¡Cuéntame!

—Es parte de la historia que empecé a contarte.

* * *

Era la primera semana de Hiro como esclavo. Ya había pasado por su debut y primera exposición y para su asombro y buena suerte, le había tocado con una mujer. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero al llegar y ver que en las pequeñas tarimas había tanto hombres como mujeres del mismo género teniendo sexo, por un momento se imaginó que a él le tocaría hacer lo mismo. Para su alivio no fue así, sin embargo, lo que no pudo dejar pasar fueron las miradas que le mandó su amo, que no podía descifrar.

—Minoru.

—¿Me mandó llamar señor?

—Mitsu me invitó a una cena de cortesía mañana. Infórmale a Hiro del protocolo. Lo quiero listo mañana para las siete.

—Sí señor.

* * *

—Minoru me explicó todo lo que tenía que saber acerca de las cenas de cortesía y de acto que él mismo iba a hacer como entretenimiento.

—Aahhh... ¿Y luego que pasó?

—Pues...

* * *

—¿En serio tengo que usar esto?

El pelirrojo se encontraba frente a un espejo, mientras Minoru le estaba ayudando a acomodarse el cabello. Su amo le había dicho que utilizaría un traje chino corto a medio muslo, sin hombros, de color rojo con un estampado de flores. Minoru le estaba terminando de colocar un adorno de palillos chinos y flores de cerezo.

—Sí Hiro, ya deja de quejarte... listo. Terminé. Hora de irnos. El amo K debe de estarte esperando.

—Sí.

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación y bajó al vestíbulo donde ya lo esperaba su amo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada que le dirigía. Aún no lograba entender del todo esas miradas. Aún no entendía la razón por la que Crawd lo había comprado. Él tenía entendido que los kaizokus disfrutaban de ver el acto sexual humano y esa era la razón por la que los compraban, y a excepción de la mujer de la exposición, no lo habían hecho tocar a otra persona... o que lo tocaran a él, además de que por el momento, era el único esclavo de Crawd.

Bajó las escaleras con la mirada baja seguido de cerca por Minoru.

Crawd le dedicó una profunda mirada antes de subir al auto, mientras Hiro y Minoru subieron a otro. Rápidamente llegaron a casa de Mitsu.

A Mitsu le gustaba invitar a Crawd a cenas de cortesía, y más ahora que quería ver al esclavo que había captado la especial atención de su amigo rubio.

—Buenas tardes amigo mío.

—Hola Mitsu.

Pasaron al salón y Hiro se sentó a la izquierda de Crawd, mientras veía que Mitsu tenía dos esclavos un chico y una chica sentados a cada lado de su sillón. Uno sostenía un plato de uvas frescas, mientras la otra sólo estaba sentada con su mirada perdida.

Estuvieron hablando de temas triviales hasta que llegó la hora de la cena y los esclavos salieron del salón, dejando a los kaizokus solos.

—Muy buen ejemplar el que conseguiste K.

—¿Eso crees?

—Tú me conoces K. Soy un amante de la cultura y la belleza humana, aunque por ello me consideren un kaizoku de baja categoría.

—No te menosprecies Mitsu.

La cena terminó y después llegó el show del sirviente y algunos esclavos de Mitsu. Una danza contemporánea con una complejidad admirable. Cuando el espectáculo terminó, Crawd rápidamente se puso de pie.

—¿Ya te vas K?

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿No tienes tiempo para una exposición personal? Tengo un muy buen esclavo que te aseguro hará gozar al tuyo.

—Tengo que irme Mitsu —contestó sin titubeos—. Tengo cosas que hacer. Documentos que firmar. Te espero mañana en la mansión.

—De acuerdo K.

Mitsu le dirigió una mirada de "tu esclavo no se escapa de uno de los míos". Crawd le indico a un sirviente que llamara a su esclavo. Era hora de irse.

—Nos vemos mañana K.

—Adiós Mitsu.

Crawd y Hiro regresaron a la mansión, donde Minoru ya los esperaba.

—¿Tuvieron una buena noche señor?

—De provecho Minoru. Lleva a Hiro a descansar. ¿Tienes todo listo para mañana?

—Sí señor.

—Bien. Buenas noches. Me voy a dormir.

—Buenas noches señor.

Crawd se fue a su habitación dejando solos a los otros, entonces Minoru volteó a ver a Hiro.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Supongo que bien... me salvé de una exposición personal.

—¿Cómo?

—El amo dijo que tenía cosas que hacer.

—¿Cosas que hacer? —Minoru enarco una ceja—. Pero si se fue a dormir...

—Eso es extraño.

—Vaya que sí.

* * *

—¿Se fue a dormir? —Shuichi frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué diría el kaizoku aquella mentira? ¿Para salvar a Hiro de una posible exposición personal? ¿Por qué?—. Eso es extraño.

—Lo mismo pensé yo.

—Prácticamente te salvó de esa.

—Y no sabes cómo se lo agradezco.

—Bueno, sigue contando

—Ah... si

* * *

Crawd Winchester estaba sentado en el sillón de su despacho mirando atentamente una pantalla donde se mostraba una imagen en tercera dimensión. No se cansaba de mirarla.

—_"Hiro..."_

En ella estaba el rubio abrazando por la cintura al pelirrojo. Ambos sonrientes. La imagen era movible. Una secuencia de cinco segundos en la que Hiro mandaba una radiante sonrisa a la cámara y después lo besaba como si no hubiera un mañana.

—"_Te extraño tanto... aún recuerdo... la primera vez que estuviste en mis brazos..."_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hiro pasó gran parte del día en la alberca de la mansión. Ya había pasado la primera vergüenza al hecho de tener que estar desnudo. En eso llegó Minoru.

—Hiro, aquí te dejo tu toalla, te espero en tu habitación para cambiarte.

—Hai.

Minoru desapareció por la puerta dejando sólo al pelirrojo quien salió de la alberca para tomar la toalla y secar su cuerpo. Empezó a tararear una vieja canción y no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban hasta que vió una sombra más grande que la suya proyectándose en el suelo. Volteó rápidamente tratando de cubrir su desnudo cuerpo, pero falló en el intento pues la toalla no era lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlo por completo.

Crawd se dio cuenta de que Hiro trataba de cubrirse.

—No debes sentir pena al mostrarme tu cuerpo.

El rubor del pelirrojo estaba empezando a hacer competencia con su cabello. La toalla la tenía sujeta firmemente contra su pecho, y a duras penas podía tapar su intimidad. El rubio recorrió con su vista el delgado cuerpo de su esclavo y entonces reparó en una notable pero pequeña cicatriz en su cadera que no había visto antes. Dirigió una de sus manos al lugar y con suavidad rozó la suave piel, sintiendo como el pelirrojo tembló ligeramente.

—¿Qué te hiciste?

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada y al ver la profundidad de los ojos azules de su amo, se sonrojó más y la volvió a bajar.

—Fue mi padre.

—Explícate.

—Mi padre es alcohólico. Solía maltratarnos a mi madre y a mí. Yo trataba de trabajar para obtener un poco de dinero para mantenernos, pero un día enfermé. No pude ir a trabajar y mi madre me cuidó. Mi padre llegó a casa una noche pidiendo dinero para comprar más alcohol y... como no teníamos, se fue contra mi madre. Esto fue lo que resultó por interponerme. Se fue de la casa unas semanas y después regresó diciendo que me había vendido al mercado de los esclavos —A este punto, la mirada de Hiro era triste y oscura—. Era mi madre o yo así que... aquí me tiene...

La primera lágrima cayó. Crawd no supo que fue lo que lo impulsó pero rodeó al pelirrojo con sus brazos, recargándolo en su pecho. Hiro se sorprendió por la acción, pero se dejó llevar y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

El rubio no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Desde que lo había visto por primera vez, algo había cambiado dentro de él. No lo veía como a sus demás esclavos. Algo le estaba sucediendo.

* * *

—Esa fue la primera vez que él me abrazó —dijo Hiro con nostalgia.

—Qué romántico.

—Sí que lo fue. Después de eso, era momento para prepararnos para la segunda parte de la cena.

* * *

En esta ocasión, Hiro estaba usando un exquisito pero sencillo traje de una pieza. Parecía un traje de baño sin mangas unido a un collarín en su cuello. La tela le quedaba totalmente entallada. Le daba un poco de vergüenza cuando se veía al espejo. Aún no se acostumbraba del todo a los trajes de esclavo.

Faltaban poco minutos para la llegada de Mitsu y tenía que bajar rápido al vestíbulo

—Rápido Hiro, el señor Mitsu ya llegó.

—Ya voy.

Rápidamente terminó de peinarse y bajó al vestíbulo. Minoru llegó y abrió la puerta, para seguidamente hacer una reverencia.

Mitsu caminó hacia el vestíbulo seguido de un esclavo casi de su estatura de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos verdes. Ojos que inmediatamente se enfocaron en el pelirrojo que esperaba al pie de la escalera junto a su amo.

—Hola de nuevo Mitsu.

—Buenas tardes K.

Pasaron al salón y tomaron asiento. Se pusieron a hablar de temas políticos y sociales de poca importancia para los esclavos. Hiro no pudo dejar de notar que el amigo de Crawd le mandaba miradas analíticas, mientras que su esclavo tenía ojos de deseo.

La hora de la cena llegó y los esclavos salieron del salón, mientras sirvientes de Crawd servían los alimentos.

—Sabes K... he notado cambio en tu persona en los últimos días.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Te has sentido diferente últimamente? —comentó Mitsu dándole un trago a su bebida.

—¿En qué aspecto? —Crawd cruzó su pierna.

—No lo sé. Dímelo tú. ¿Algo que ver con tu esclavo quizás?

—¿Hacia dónde va esta conversación Mitsu? —Empezaba a impacientarse. ¿Qué estaba insinuando?

—Verás K... en mi estudio sobre la cultura humana, me he dado cuenta de algo. Los sentimientos humanos son muy complejos, pero hay algo que me llama mucho la atención.

—¿Qué cosa?

—K... ¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo con un esclavo?

La reacción del rubio fue explosiva. ¡¿Tocar a un esclavo íntimamente? ¡¿Estaba loco?

—¡¿Pero qué tontería estás diciendo? ¡¿Por quién me tomas?

—No me lo tomes a mal K —dijo Mitsu sin inmutarse—. Yo siempre he dicho que los kaizokus somos seres incompletos.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo mis teorías, pero yo creo que Tohma nos oculta algo. No te has preguntado alguna vez ¿Porqué somos tan parecidos a los humanos, pero Tohma nunca nos permitió enrolarnos con ellos?

Crawd guardó silencio. Pensándolo bien, nunca se había dado cuenta y se había puesto a pensar sobre ese detalle. Eran físicamente casi idénticos a los humanos pero Tohma siempre había desdeñado a la raza humana. ¿Por qué?

—Ahora que lo mencionas...

—Esto debe quedar entre nosotros K. Mi teoría es que nosotros provenimos de los humanos, pero Tohma, por su egocentrismo y presunción, nos aisló de la raza humana.

—Eso sería algo muy serio de decir... ¿Hay alguna manera de comprobarlo?

—Todo lo referente al pasado de nuestra raza lo tiene Tohma y es imposible acceder a ese material sin su permiso.

—¿Has intentado...?

—Claro que sí... varias veces, pero por mi rango... por querer saber de los humanos, siempre me lo ha negado. Todo está en su biblioteca privada. Yo no le vería nada de malo que kaizokus y humanos estuvieran en condiciones iguales.

—¿Tú has tenido relaciones sexuales con algún esclavo Mitsu?

—No K, pero no por falta de ganas. Tú sabes que mi trabajo de investigación es muy absorbente y me quita mucho tiempo, a excepción al que dedico a las exposiciones, reuniones y cenas de cortesía para no estar alejado de la información kaizoku, pero de un tiempo acá lo he estado pensando. Además parece que lo disfrutan, ¿no? ¿Por qué no lo intentas K?

—Definitivamente te estás volviendo loco Mitsu.

—Yo creo en el pensamiento humano, de la existencia de la persona ideal... un alma gemela... que no estamos destinados a estar solos... que hay alguien especial para nosotros.

—Pero nosotros ya...

—No K... Contraemos matrimonio sólo para que nuestras fortunas no se pierdan, no porque sea nuestro verdadero deseo. Si conocieras un poco de los sentimientos humanos, pensarías diferente... son sentimientos que nosotros los kaizokus hemos olvidado o nos han obligado a olvidar.

Crawd se quedó pensativo. Nunca se había puesto a razonar todo eso. Tenía pocos amigos y Mitsu era uno de ellos, así que podía confiar en él.

—Mitsu.

—¿Qué sucede K?

—Hay algo que quisiera contarte, pero es privado.

—Puedes confiar en mí K... ¿Es sobre tu esclavo? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—¿Cómo...?

—Llevo mucho tiempo estudiando los sentimientos humanos K, y nosotros los kaizokus hemos llegado a expresar algunos de ellos. El día que fuimos al mercado de esclavos y compraste a ese pelirrojo, algo cambio en tu mirada y en tu forma de ser.

—Es cierto... Algo me pasa con Hiro pero... No estoy seguro de qué...

—Averígualo amigo mío.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente, apareciendo Minoru con el corazón desbocado y falto de aliento, con una cara de susto.

—¡Amo K!

—¡¿Qué sucede Minoru?

—¡Hay problemas en el comedor de esclavos, el esclavo del señor Mitsu ha atacado a Hiro...!

El rubio puso cara de susto y salió corriendo del salón, seguido de cerca de su amigo y su mayordomo.

* * *

—¡¿Te atacó?

—Así es. Estábamos hablando tranquilamente después de comer, pero me miraba extraño y en una de esas golpeó a los sirvientes que estaban allí y se me fue encima.

—¿Y qué sucedió después?

* * *

Cuando Crawd llegó al comedor para esclavos, vió la situación. Varios sirvientes estaban en el piso golpeados e inconscientes y en el fondo del comedor estaba Hiro sollozante con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. El esclavo de Mitsu estaba frente a él, besándole violentamente el cuello y recorriendo su cuerpo descaradamente con sus manos, sobre todo, el trasero del pelirrojo. Había logrado desabrochar el collarín y tenía todo el pecho descubierto, poco faltaba para que quedara al descubierto su intimidad. Hiro trataba infructuosamente de quitarse al rubio, empujándolo con sus manos y repitiéndole y rogándole que se detuviera.

Menos de un minuto tardó Crawd en reaccionar. Corrió a plantar su puño derecho en la cara del esclavo, rompiéndole en el acto la nariz y el labio y mandándolo a volar varios metros, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza y quedara inconsciente.

Crawd rápidamente volteó a ver a Hiro quien estaba a punto del colapso y lo abrazó. El pelirrojo, al sentir la cálida presencia y conocida, liberó su sentir y empezó a llorar con fuerza, regresando el abrazo. Había sentido mucho miedo al pensar que lo iba a violar.

—Lamento esto K —se excusó Mitsu, viendo a su esclava inconsciente con desprecio—. Ya me había dado unos cuantos problemas antes, pero nunca pensé que llegaría hasta estos extremos. No te preocupes, lo devolveré inmediatamente al almacén.

Entonces se percató de la posición en la que estaba el rubio con el pelirrojo entre sus brazos y sonrió.

»Es hora de irme. Mi sirviente vendrá por mi esclavo en unos minutos. Piensa en lo que hablamos y no pierdas el tiempo K, que la vida es corta.

Crawd se quedó en donde estaba. A los pocos minutos llegaron sirvientes de Mitsu y se llevaron al esclavo. No podía moverse. Estaba muy concentrado en tratar de que su esclavo cesara el llanto. En poco tiempo sintió que el cuerpo entre sus brazos se volvía laxo y cuando bajó la mirada se percató que se había quedado dormido.

—Minoru.

—¿Sí señor?

El muchacho había estado comprobando los signos vitales de los demás sirvientes.

—Que les den atención médica y limpien el lugar. Llevaré a Hiro a su habitación.

—Sí señor.

Con cuidado, Crawd cargó a su esclavo en sus brazos y éste inconscientemente se abrazó al pecho de su amo. Empezó a caminar, pero en lugar de ir a la habitación del pelirrojo, se dirigió a su propia habitación. Con cuidado lo posó en su cama y lo observó.

—_"No estamos destinados a estar solos..."_

El rostro, ahora tranquilo del pelirrojo le era atrayente. Los remanentes de las lágrimas aún eran visibles. Seguía con el traje a la altura de la cadera. Quizás fuera incómodo al dormir. Fue a su armario y tomó dos de sus pijamas y se puso una. La otra la colocó en la cama, cerca de Hiro. Rodeó la cama hasta quedar a su lado y con cuidado empezó a bajar la tela hasta retirar por completo el traje, revelando su intimidad que era cubierta por un exquisito slip. Se sintió sonrojar al ver y apreciar el cuerpo de su esclavo.

—_"Pero qué me está pasando..."_

Se apresuró a ponerle el pijama con cuidado para no despertarlo. Ya cambiado, estaba pensando en si debería regresarlo a su habitación cuando el pelirrojo se dió la vuelta y abrazó una de las almohadas.

»"_Creo que podría quedarse aquí por esta noche"_

Crawd decidió que debía investigar que era lo que sucedía con él. Levantó las sábanas, se acostó al lado del pelirrojo y los tapó a ambos.

* * *

—_"Aún recuerdo tu calor Hiro"_

* * *

—Esa fue la primera vez que dormimos juntos... literalmente...

—Vaya...

—Bueno... después te sigo contando, es hora de empezar a prepararte.

—¡No! ¡Cuéntame más!

—Después Shu... después.


	14. Capítulo 14 Cena de cortesía 1ra Parte

—Ya estás listo Shu.

Hiro había terminado de vestir a Shuichi para la primera parte de la cena de cortesía. Llevaba un short corto y un top unido a un collarín. Era un traje sencillo pero elegante.

»El amo Yuki ya debe de estar esperando.

Hiro lo acompañó hasta el vestíbulo, donde su amo lo esperaba. Shuichi podía sentir la penetrante mirada sobre su cuerpo, casi como si lo tocara con ella.

—Vámonos.

Eiri subió a su limosina y el pelirrojo acompañó a Shuichi a la suya.

—Buena suerte —dijo mientras cerrando la puerta del vehículo.

—Gracias

* * *

—Te deseo...

Dos sombras se apreciaban en aquella oscura habitación. La más alta tenía el cuerpo del más pequeño contra la pared y estaba devorando su cuello.

—Ahh... espera... nos van a descubrir.

—Pero...

—Espera...

El más pequeño separó su cuerpo del mayor del suyo.

—El amo nunca nos dejará estar juntos

—Lo sé... después de todo, le pertenecemos.

El menor pasó su mano por la mejilla del otro y acercó su rostro para besarlo.

—Debo regresar. El amo podría llamarme en cualquier momento.

—Lo sé.

* * *

El auto se detuvo.

—_"Ya llegamos"_

Shuichi no pudo detener un ligero temblor en su cuerpo. Un sirviente le abrió la puerta y se bajó. Caminó hasta llegar a espaldas de su amo.

Frente a ellos se erguía una gran mansión casi tan imponente como la de su propio amo. En la entrada lo esperaba ese kaizoku de nombre Crawd junto a uno de sus esclavos.

—Bienvenido a mi humilde mansión Eiri.

Los kaizokus entraron seguidos de sus esclavos. El esclavo de Crawd era un muchacho alto y moreno. Este sólo le dio un vistazo a Shuichi y después volvió la mirada.

Entraron al salón y Shuichi se maravilló con la estancia. Era un lugar muy ostentoso y amplio. En las paredes lucían hermosos cuadros. En algunos de ellos aparecía un joven de espaldas, o acostado sobre una cama con las sábanas arreboladas en blanco y negro, pero no se distinguía bien su rostro, sólo una larga cabellera.

En el centro el salón había dos muebles acomodados alrededor de una pequeña mesa, una exquisita pieza de ebanistería en tono oscuro. Al lado de los muebles, tapizados en tela con ribetes de oro, había dos almohadones finamente bordados.

Tomaron asiento. Los kaizokus en los cómodos sillines y los esclavos en los cojines.

—Hacía tiempo que no venías a mi mansión Eiri...

—El mismo que no me invitabas K...

—Eiri... —dijo Crawd, tomando un tono serio—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—K... sería mejor hablar de eso más tarde.

Con reticencia, el rubio entendió que Yuki quería hablar de eso más tarde, en privado, sin el esclavo que lo acompañaba en ese momento. La hora de cena llegó y los esclavos fueron llevados a un comedor. Shuichi y el otro esclavo iban siguiendo a un sirviente. El moreno estaba muy callado.

—Hola... me llamo Shuichi —comentó, tratando de romper el pesado silencio que cernía sobre ellos, sin embargo, el otro esclavo ni siquiera se inmutó—. Eh... ¿Tienes mucho tiempo aquí?

—No —contestó de manera seca

—¿Te gusta ser esclavo?

—No.

Viendo las respuestas frías y cortantes y lo infructuosa que era esa conversación, desistió de su intento de socializar y se quedó callado, llegando al comedor para esclavos.

* * *

—Contéstame Eiri... ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste? Lo estuve buscando durante meses y...

—Por la promesa que me hiciste hacerte K —dijo cortante.

—Pero...

—K... Ya has de saber que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Crawd se quedó serio. Todo este tiempo había estado buscando el paradero de Hiro pero este se había vuelto muy escurridizo y siempre que tenía una pista cercana, lo perdía. Y ahora ahí estaba. Como mayordomo de uno de sus pocos amigos.

—Lo quiero de vuelta.

—Ni lo sueñes k. Es el mejor mayordomo que he tenido en mucho tiempo y no por un capricho tuyo me voy a tener que poner a buscar otro en este momento, más aún cuando tú no fuiste capaz de mantenerlo a tu lado.

—Sólo fue...

—¿Una equivocación K? ¿Un error? —Crawd bajó un poco la mirada, arrepentido—. Él sabe que es libre de irse cuando quiera y creo que por obvias razones no lo ha hecho.

—No me lo recuerdes. Quizás lo haya perdido por alguna estupidez, pero pienso recuperarlo.

La cena terminó. Los esclavos regresaron, preparándose para el show. Una cortina se abrió, dejando ver al mayordomo de la mansión. Un muchacho de unos dieciocho años, muy joven a vista de Eiri. Estaba sentado en un pequeño taburete con un arpa dorada frente a él. Sus manos empezaron a moverse sobre las cuerdas con extrema gracia y dedicación. Sus exquisitos rasgos lo hacían parecerse a un ángel. Su cuerpo delgado, ataviado con un kimono blanco con pétalos de sakura y un obi amarillo también con pétalos de cerezo complementaba la ilusión.

Envolvió a los oyentes en una dimensión donde sólo podían sentir como la música inundaba sus cuerpos. Tocó tres piezas musicales y al final recibió aplausos de los kaizokus y de los esclavos. Shuichi observó que el joven estaba sonrojado y viendo algo atentamente, pero lo atribuyó a los aplausos.

—Excelente espectáculo K, tengo que irme.

Tanto el Crawd como Shuichi se sorprendieron. Ahora que el show había terminado, los esclavos podían hace runa exposición personal. Shuichi sintió alivio y Crawd sonrió, creyendo entender la situación.

—Muy bien, amigo mío.

—Te espero mañana en mi casa K.

—Espera...

Eiri detuvo su andar y volteó. Crawd llamó a uno de sus sirvientes que se acercó cargando una caja de color rojo.

»Esto es un regalo para Hiro

Eiri sonrió

—Shuichi, tómalo.

Shuichi agarró la caja y se dirigió hacia donde su amo estaba caminando. Subieron a las limosinas y regresaron a la mansión.

* * *

—Bienvenido amo —saludó Hiro en cuanto su amo y Shuichi bajaron de los vehículos.

—Shuichi...

Yuki llamó a su esclavo, quien traía la caja. Se la quitó y se la dio a Hiro. Éste se dio cuenta de que la dichosa caja era del mismo color de su cabello y rápidamente captó la indirecta.

»Veo que ya sabes de quien es. Quiero que lo uses mañana para el show.

—Sí señor...

—Dale de cenar a Shuichi y que duerma.

—¿No requerirá hoy de sus servicios?

—No. Que me lleven de cenar al despacho. Te espero ahí en media hora.

—Sí señor

Yuki desapareció por el vestíbulo hacia su oficina. Hiro permaneció en la entrada, veía atentamente la caja.

—Hiro... Hiro... —Shuichi se acercó al pelirrojo y lo llamó pero este parecía perdido. Se puso frente a él y lo llamó más fuerte—: ¡Hiro!

—¿Eh?

—Hiro... estabas perdido.

—Gomene Shu... Vamos a tu habitación.

Shuichi estaba algo preocupado por el comportamiento de su amigo y estaba seguro de que tenía algo que ver con su reencuentro con su antiguo amo.

Hiro caminaba en silencio observando fijamente la caja. ¿Qué le habría mandado su antiguo amo? ¿Por qué le había mandado algo? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones?

Llegaron hasta la habitación de Shuichi.

»Enseguida ordeno que te traigan la cena.

—Pero Hiro yo quisiera...

—Ahora no Shu. El amo Yuki me llamó y tengo que asegurarme de que todo esté listo para mañana. Después hablamos Shu.

—Está bien.

Shuichi entendió que su amigo necesitaba tiempo. Hiro salió de la habitación. Le dio la orden a un sirviente de darle una cena ligera a su amo y a Shuichi. Fue rápidamente a su habitación y dejó la caja roja sobre su cama para después salir rumbo al despacho de su jefe, llegando en pocos minutos.

—Adelante.

Hiro entró y caminó hasta legar frente del escritorio donde Yuki estaba revisando y firmando unos papeles. Siempre tenía trabajo. Mantener una compañía no era sencillo.

—¿Me necesitaba señor?

—Toma asiento Hiro.

El mayordomo escuchó la orden y tomó asiento, expectante a lo que tuviera que decir su amo.

»Hiroshi. Hoy tuve una seria conversación con K. Te habrás imaginado cuál fue el resultado —El pelirrojo asintió con la mirada baja—. Es tu decisión si alguna vez deseas irte. De sobra queda decirte que K quiere e intentará llevarte de vuelta. ¿Tú quieres regresar con él?

La mirada de Hiro era triste y lentamente, casi como dudando negó con la cabeza.

—Desconozco con exactitud la situación que te llevó a huir de él y no es de mi incumbencia saberlo. Pero K me hizo prometerle tu seguridad y si con él no te sientes seguro, soy un hombre de palabra y no le permitiré que se acerque a ti.

—Gracias señor

—Pero... si en algún momento decides regresar, eres libre de hacerlo.

Hiro agradecía con el alma que su amo fuera de esa manera. Un kaizoku de honor, dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra aunque su vida se le fuera en ello.

»Ahora ve a descansar. Mañana es un día importante. En la mañana, manda a alguien para que traiga a Shuichi a mi habitación y tómate el día para que tengas tiempo de prepararte para el show.

—Sí señor.

—Ah... y a Shuichi mándalo sólo con una bata después del desayuno terminó con una sonrisa libidinosa.

—Sí señor. Buenas noches.

* * *

—Aahhh... ahhh... hmmm... matte... ahh... onegai...

—¿Aún no te acostumbras Ryuichi?

Tatsuha estaba sentado en su sillón en la habitación de Ryuichi, mientras veía como otro de sus esclavos lo penetraba. Ryuichi gemía ruidosamente, pues el otro esclavo lo embestía con fuerza por orden de su amo. Lo tenía fuertemente asido de sus caderas mientras Ryuichi hacía todos los esfuerzos posibles por no caer de boca al suelo.

Tatsuha veía con placer como gemía su esclavo. Ya lo había tomado una vez y no podía volver a hacerlo hasta después de algunas horas, pero había querido seguir escuchando sus gemidos, por lo que llamó a otro de sus esclavos y le ordenó que lo follara sin piedad.

_»"Entre más fuerte, más gime" —_Fue lo que pensó.

Su esclavo, de nombre Takako terminó dentro de Ryuichi con un gran gemido de placer y salió de él sin importarle causarle más daño y dolor del que ya había causado. Ryuichi colapsó. Su respiración estaba acelerada. Su cuerpo sudoroso y adolorido se convulsionada levemente. Aun mantenía una pequeña erección que le empezaba a doler.

—Levántalo Takako.

Tatsuha empezó a sentir algo cuando lo vio así, tirado en el piso con la respiración agitada. Lo único que no le gustó fue ver que entre sus piernas corría semen... semen que no era suyo. No supo porqué, pero ahora se haría cargo de eso.

El esclavo obedeció y levantó a Ryuichi, quien a duras penas podía ponerse de pie. Tatsuha tomó un cleaner de un cajón y lo pasó sobre los dos esclavos, viendo con satisfacción como el semen entre las piernas de Ryuichi desaparecía.

—Ponlo sobre la cama.

Takako tomó el pequeño cuerpo de Ryuichi y lo colocó en el centro de su cama, esperando otra orden para volver a tomarlo. Su amo ya lo había hecho suyo hacía unos minutos, así que no podría volver a hacerlo hasta dentro de unas horas y esperaba poder volver a degustar y saciarse con ese apetecible cuerpo.

—Ahora lárgate Takako.

—¿Qué?... —Aquella orden lo sorprendió—. Pero señor.

—¿Que no me oíste? ¡Lárgate!

No queriendo hacer enojar a su amo y ganarse un castigo, salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

Tatsuha ahora estaba seguro de que no era una equivocación. Estaba excitado nuevamente con solo verlo. Se acercó y reptó en la cama hasta colocarse frente a las piernas de Ryuichi.

—¿Estás cansado Ryu?

Ryuichi asintió. Pensó que ahora lo dejaría descansar pues había corrido a Takako, pero le llamó la atención que se abriera la bragueta del pantalón, y más aún al ver la prominente erección que éste mostraba.

—Mira lo que tengo para ti.

—Por favor... No más...

El moreno tomó las piernas de Ryuichi y las levantó, dejando a la vista la dañada entrada del mayor. Tomó su miembro y lo guió a la cavidad, entrando de lleno con una sola estocada.

—Aaahhh... Duele...—Su respiración se cortó.

—Lo sé Ryu... pero tú deber es darme placer... es lo único para lo que sirves esclavo...

Ryuichi se sintió triste al escuchar esto. Últimamente había sentido algo dentro de él cada vez que estaba con él, pero aún no estaba seguro de qué sentía. El odio había sido dejado atrás, dejando paso a un sentimiento que para él aún era impreciso. Sus pensamientos se nublaron al sentir el dolor de los embates. Sus caderas dolían del fuerte agarre del moreno.

Tatsuha estaba algo confundido. Nunca había logrado tener una segunda erección con tan poco tiempo. Normalmente tenía que esperar hasta seis horas para volver a tener sexo con alguno de sus esclavos, pero es que al ver como Ryuichi era tomado tan vorazmente por Takako, su excitación cobró vida de nuevo y por nada del mundo iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

El ritmo aumentaba al igual que los gemidos de placer de Tatsuha y los gritos de dolor de Ryuichi. El movimiento de las caderas de ambos marcaba el mismo ritmo, impuesto por el moreno.

El final estaba cerca.

»¿Sientes esto Ryuichi...? Te gusta duro huh... mira esto...

El moreno tomó el miembro erecto de Ryuichi y lo hizo gemir al frotarlo al ritmo de las embestidas. Llegaron al orgasmo a la par. Tatsuha salió de su interior y vio su miembro cubierto con un líquido carmesí.

—Sigues sangrando. ¿Qué acaso no puedes acostumbrarte? Eres el esclavo más estrecho que he tenido.

Ryuichi sólo volteó su rostro. Todo su cuerpo le dolía. Se sentía una basura como todos los días. Tatsuha se levantó, con las sábanas se limpió su miembro y acomodándose la ropa, dio un último vistazo a la cama antes de salir de la habitación. A los pocos minutos llegó Noriko acompañada de un sirviente y un carrito con varias cosas.

—Ven ayúdame —le dijo al sirviente. Se acercó a la cama donde encontró a Ryuichi aparentemente dormido—. Ve a preparar una tina con agua caliente Omi.

—Hai

El muchacho entró al baño a calentar el agua mientras Noriko tomó un paño del carrito y lo humedeció en agua tibia pasándolo por el rostro del esclavo. Ryuichi empezó a reaccionar.

—Ryuichi... soy yo... Noriko...

—Hola... Noriko —gimió con voz rasposa.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Acabado —contestó Ryuichi, tratando de sonar gracioso, sacándole una sonrisa a Noriko.

—Vamos Ryu, hay que bañarte.

—No creo poder levantarme Noriko

—Omi, ayúdame a levantarlo.

El muchacho regresó del baño y junto con Noriko levantaron. No se sorprendieron de los moretones en sus caderas, ni del hecho de ver semen con sangre corriendo por sus piernas, pues esto ya era una costumbre. Por lo mismo Ryuichi ya les había dicho que no se preocuparan por eso, y no le importaba ya mostrar su cuerpo desnudo.

Lo llevaron a la bañera y con cuidado le enjabonaron el cuerpo quitando todo rastro de lo que había sucedido y le lavaron el cabello. Lo secaron y le curaron sus heridas, para finalmente darle una cena ligera y acostarlo.

—Vete a dormir Omi.

—Con permiso, Noriko-san

El muchacho se fue, dejando solos al esclavo y a la ama de llaves.

—Ryu... no sé cómo puedes soportar esto. ¿En realidad crees que Shuichi valga la pena este sacrificio? Podrías tratar de escapar tú por tu cuenta.

—No Noriko. No puedo. Shuichi es mi mejor amigo y prometimos huir juntos.

—Bueno. Descansa. Buenas noches Ryu.

—Buenas noches Noriko.

* * *

Hiro llegó a su habitación y se le quedó viendo a la caja. Viejos recuerdos llegaron a su mente

_"Te traje algo Hiro"_

_"Mira lo que te compré..."_

_"Esto es para ti"_

_"Espero que te guste"_

_"Acéptalo"_

Todos y cada uno de los regalos venían en un mismo tipo de envoltorio. Color rojo sangre. Igual que su cabello. No pudo evitar que una lágrima de nostalgia corriera por su mejilla.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a un lado de la caja. Deshizo el lazo que la mantenía cerrada y quito la tapa. Sus pupilas se dilataron ante lo que tenía frente a él. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Razón suficiente para que su amo le pidiera que lo usara al día siguiente, aunque se preguntó si lo habría visto porque la caja venía cerrada o si Crawd le habría dicho que era.

Sonrió.

Dejó la caja con el traje en la cómoda al lado de su cama y se acostó a dormir. Mañana sería un día especial.


	15. Capítulo 15 Cena de cortesía 2da Parte

—Shindou-san... Shindou-san...

—No mamá... yo no fui...

—Shindou-san... despierte por favor.

Shuichi de repente sintió frío al ser provisto de sus sábanas y se levantó de golpe. Le sorprendió ver que quien lo había despertado no era Hiro, sino un muchacho moreno de ojos azules.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó cohibido.

—Disculpe mi torpeza. Mi nombre es Tarazu Yamamoto y soy un sirviente.

—¿Dónde está Hiro?

—El joven Hiroshi recibió órdenes del amo Uesugi de tomarse el día para prepararse para la cena de cortesía, por lo tanto me asignó a mí a ser su acompañante el día de hoy.

—Está bien.

Shuichi veía como el joven iba y venía por su habitación recogiendo los restos de su cena, limpiando la habitación y sacando su ropa para ese día.

—Su desayuno ya está listo, y el amo Eiri lo espera en su habitación en una hora.

—Este no llena... —susurró.

—Disculpe, dijo algo...

—No nada, yo hablando solo.

Shuichi se levantó y se dirigió al baño, para a los pocos minutos salir cambiado y bajar a desayunar.

* * *

Hiro se levantó muy temprano y se metió a darse un largo y relajante baño.

—_"Hoy va a venir... me va a ver..."_

Preparó el agua templada con sales aromáticas y se metió a la bañera. Estaba nervioso por lo que podría suceder en la noche. Se apuraría un poco para tratar de ver a Shuichi un momento antes de la cena de cortesía. Quería hablar con él, contarle un poco más.

Una hora después ya estaba con su ropa más cómoda. El amo Yuki le había dado el día y lo aprovecharía.

* * *

—Usa más tu lengua.

Yuki estaba recostado en su cama con la espalda recargada ligeramente sobre la pared. Desde su posición tenía perfecto panorama de su esclavo que estaba entre sus piernas. El rubio había mandado llamar a Shuichi con uno de sus sirvientes.

Ahora Shuichi estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para darle placer. Con su lengua recorría todo el miembro del rubio, no dejando ningún lugar sin lamer.

Yuki sintió que el orgasmo se acercaba. Posó sus manos en el rostro de Shuichi y aumentó el ritmo.

—Hmmm...

Con un gemido ahogado, Eiri liberó su excitación en la boca de Shuichi. Pudo apreciar como tragaba toda su esencia, de seguro para darle placer visual, pero no dejó pasar el hecho de que Shuichi tenía una erección.

»Ven aquí.

Algo confundido, el esclavo se incorporó y por indicación del rubio, se sentó entre sus piernas.

»Tócate para mí.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Shuichi al sentir el tibio aliento de su amo en su nuca. Sus manos viajaron a su miembro y empezó a tocarse.

—Aahhh... ahh...

Eiri, al escuchar esos gemidos, sintió endurecerse de nuevo. Algo tenía ese esclavo que siempre quería más. Levantó las caderas de Shuichi y dirigiendo su miembro a su entrada, bajó al esclavo, enterrándose por completo en su interior.

»Aaaaahhhhh... amo...

—Shuichi...

Shuichi sentía mucho placer. El dolor rápidamente había quedado atrás. Yuki recorría con sus manos el cuerpo del otro. No pudo dejar de enterrar su cara en el cabello de su esclavo, olfateando la esencia olor a fresas que despedía su cabello, además de la sedosa piel de su cuello que llamaba al tacto. Con una de sus manos acercó el rostro de Shuichi, volteándolo un poco para besarlo. Su voluntad en ocasiones se rendía ante esos carnosos labios que tanto le llamaban probarlos.

Shuichi sintió como su amo le robaba sus gemidos en aquel beso. Su placer aumentó cuando su amo tomó su miembro y lo frotó en vaivén con los embates.

—Aaaaahhhhh

—Hmmm...

Shuichi sintió el clímax y después como un sentimiento de relajación inundaba su cuerpo. Eiri se sentía igual. Relajado. Estuvieron en la misma posición quince minutos más, hasta que el rubio se dio cuenta de que su esclavo se había quedado dormido sobre él.

Con cuidado —a sorpresa de él—, salió del interior de Shuichi, quien en su sueño se quejó un poco y lo acostó en su cama.

* * *

Hiro estaba recorriendo las calles de clase media de la ciudad. Quería comprar algunas cosas para la noche. En un escaparate de una tienda de ropas, encontró el aditamento perfecto para la noche. Entró y lo compró. Eiri Uesugi era muy generoso con su salario, y con lo que llevaba trabajando ya podría vivir por sí mismo, pero ahora, ya no quería alejarse de él, pues Crawd podría aprovechar la oportunidad.

Después de unas horas, regresó a la mansión y fue a ver a su jefe a su oficina.

—Ya llegué amo.

—Hiroshi, Shuichi está dormido en mi habitación. Despiértalo, que se cambie y arréglate para la noche.

—Sí señor.

—Y recuerda lo que hablamos.

—Sí señor.

Hiro fue a la habitación de su amo. Ahí encontró a Shuichi, arrebolado entre las sábanas de la gran cama en el centro de la habitación.

—Shuichi... Shuichi despierta... —insistió Hiro retirando las sábanas.

—Ah... ¿Qué?

—Shuichi, soy yo, Hiro.

—Hola Hiro —respondió, estirándose como felino.

—Levántate Shuichi, ya es tarde, tienes que arreglarte para la cena.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las cinco. Ahora apúrate, tengo que dejarte listo, para empezar a arreglarme.

—Hiro...

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo te sientes con lo de esta noche? —preguntó viendo a Hiro tender la cama cuando él se levantó.

—¿Te digo la verdad? —Shuichi asintió.

—Nervioso. De hecho, quería hablar contigo antes de la cena. Necesito hablar.

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo Hiro.

—Antes que nada, tómate tu pastilla.

—Oh, cierto.

El pelirrojo fue por un vaso de agua a una mesa de noche y le tendió el vaso a su amigo, junto con la pastilla. Salieron de la habitación del amo y se dirigieron a la de Shuichi en completo silencio.

Hiro lo invitó a Shuichi a sentarse en un sofá de dos plazas y él se sentó a su lado.

—Bien, recuerdas lo último que te conté.

—Hai, que el señor K te besó.

—Lo que pasó después...

* * *

Crawd despertó temprano esa mañana y se sorprendió al encontrarse abrazando a su esclavo. Por un segundo iba a aventar al pelirrojo por atreverse, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Hiro parecía un ángel en sus brazos y no podía negar que se sentía bien al abrazarlo. Iba a cerrar los ojos de nuevo cuando sintió que el cuerpo entre sus brazos se movía un poco.

Hiro se sentía muy a gusto. Desde que había llegado a ese lugar que no dormía tan bien. Seguía con los ojos cerrados. Trató de darse la vuelta, sin embargo, no lo logró, pues algo lo sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y vislumbro un amplio pecho terso y suave. Levantó su rostro hasta que sus ojos se conectaron con unos profundos ojos azules.

—Buenos días... Hiro...

El pelirrojo se asustó en inmediatamente se levantó y se acercó a la orilla de la cama.

—¡Amo! ¡Lo siento! ¡No sé como terminé aquí! ¡Yo...!

—Tranquilo Hiro.

El pelirrojo hablaba desesperadamente, tratando de justificar el porqué había aparecido en la cama de su amo esa mañana. Este acto podría ser considerado la peor de las desobediencias.

Hiro comenzó a sollozar.

—Amo por favor... por favor no me regrese al mercado negro... se lo suplico, no volveré a hacerlo... tenga piedad de mi.

A Crawd le sorprendió esta actitud, y más cuando vio como las pequeñas lágrimas caían del rostro de su esclavo, desapareciendo en el cuello del pijama. No supo porqué o que le incitó a hacerlo, pero se acercó hasta el pelirrojo y lo rodeó nuevamente con sus brazos. Hiro abrió sus ojos, sorprendido por la acción de su amo.

—Tranquilo Hiro.

—Amo... ¿Por qué hace esto?

Crawd lo liberó del abrazo y se le quedó viendo.

—La verdad no lo sé... pero quiero averiguarlo.

Unos toques y después el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamaron su atención.

—Buenos días señor es hora de...

Minoru se quedó viendo a la escena en la cama. Hiro estaba sentado con rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos mientras Crawd lo sostenía de los hombros. Se le hizo algo muy extraño de ver, el hecho de que un esclavo estuviera sobre la cama, y más aún con su amo sentado también en el mismo lugar. Algo que lo impresionó fue que el pelirrojo estuviera usando una de los mejores pijamas de su amo.

—Minoru. Lleva a Hiro a su habitación. Que se bañe y desayune.

—Sí señor.

—Y llama a la residencia de Mitsu. Dile que pasaré por allá en la tarde. Necesito hablar con él.

—En seguida señor.

Crawd volvió su rostro hacia el pelirrojo y con una de sus manos recorrió su mejilla, borrando una de las últimas lágrimas. Después se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño.

Tanto Minoru como Hiro estaban asombrados.

—¿Alguna vez se había comportado así antes? —preguntó Hiro con curiosidad levantándose de la cama.

—Nunca desde que empecé a trabajar aquí. Parece que le haz caído bien.

—Pero... dormí con él... tengo puesta una pijama suya y... me tocó la mejilla... ¿Eso no va contra sus leyes?

—Sí pero... quizás le gustas.

—Los kaizokus no tienen sentimientos Minoru.

—Eso lo sé, pero que tal si el amo si los tiene.

—No lo creo... quizás su actitud fue por lo de ayer...

—¿Celos?

—Claro que no... Instinto de posesión. Como si a un niño le quitaran sus juguetes sin permiso.

—Aahhh... Bueno, anda a levantarte para que te bañes y desayunes.

* * *

—¡Qué romántico!

—¡Shuichi!

Hiro se había sonrojado por lo que dijo Shuichi.

Shuichi reía ante la cara de su amigo, sin embargo sus sentimientos estaban en otra parte.

—_"Si tan solo él fuera así... Pero qué estoy pensando..."_

* * *

—Hiro...

Crawd estaba sentado en una silla frente al escritorio de su despacho. Contaba los segundos para ir a la mansión de su amigo Eiri y ver a su amado nuevamente.

—Como te extraño Hiro...

No pudo dejar de recordar la primera vez que había hablado con Mitsu acerca de sus sentimientos.

* * *

—K... Amigo mío... ya te estabas tardando en venir a verme —comentó Mitsu mientras le hacía una señal a un sirviente para que le trajera un pa de bebidas.

—¿Sabías que vendría Mitsu?

—Por supuesto. Después de ver como te comportaste ayer, sabía que vendrías a preguntarme algunas cosas.

—Siempre adelante Mitsu.

—Ya lo sabes K... Ahora dime... ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

El sirviente trajo las bebidas y con una reverencia salió del salón.

—Estoy muy confundido Mitsu.

—¿Es por tu nuevo esclavo cierto? —Crawd asintió—. Acompáñame a mi estudio.

Ambos kaizokus caminaron a través de la residencia hasta llegar al despacho del dueño de la mansión. En este se podían apreciar una gran cantidad de libros relacionados con la cultura humana.

»¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en nuestra última cena?

—Sí.

—Quisiera poder tener acceso a los archivos secretos de Tohma, para comprobar mi teoría.

—¿La de que provenimos de los humanos?

—Así es. Sé que suena imposible, pero es viable. Fisiológicamente, a pesar de que somos más altos que ellos y con más fortaleza, somos idénticos, tanto los varones como las mujeres de ambas especies. Aunque a nosotros nos falta algo.

—¿Nos falta algo? ¿Quieres decir que estamos incompletos?

—Así es... —Mitsu sonrió—. Sé que si Tohma me escuchara decir esto, de seguro me manda matar.

—Tienes razón.

—Pero confío en ti sé que no me delataras.

—Sabes que no... —aseguró Crawd con una sonrisa—. Según tú, ¿Qué es lo que nos falta?

—Sentimientos.

—¿Sentimientos? Pero nosotros ya...

—Los buenos sentimientos K. Podemos sentir ira, enojo, ansiedad, incluso hasta la amistad.

—¿Hay otros?

—Los humanos tienen otros... como la piedad, la pena, la vergüenza, la pasión, la entrega y el amor que nosotros no conocemos.

—¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso?

—Por más que he estudiado, no he podido llegar a un significado exacto de esa palabra. Creo que será más sencillo si te lo muestro.

Mitsu caminó hasta un estante que estaba en una de las paredes de su estudio. Presionó uno de los libros y todo el estante se sumió para mostrar otro estante escondido. En este se podían ver una gran cantidad de cajas rotuladas. Tomó una de ellas y se dirigió a su escritorio. En él había un pequeño diamante y lo colocó con la punta hacia arriba. De la caja sacó un pequeño disco de cinco centímetros de diámetro. Al suspenderlo sobre la punta del diamante, éste comenzó a girar. Sobre el disco apareció un holograma que mostraba uno de los tantos corredores de su casa. Totalmente vacío.

—¿Qué se supone que debo ver aquí?

—Espera.

De pronto, en el holograma aparecieron dos sombras, dando paso a dos cuerpos que se abrazaban y devoraban sus bocas.

—¡¿Pero qué es esto? —chilló Crawd al reconocer al mayordomo y a uno de los esclavos—. ¡¿Tú lo permites?

—Son mis mejores objetos de estudio K... No sé si sepan que los estoy observando, que lo más seguro es que no, sino, no se atreverían a hacerlo.

En la imagen, los dos muchachos se devoraban con pasión. A los pocos segundos se separaron para tomar aire.

—_"Te amo"_

—_"Yo también... quisiera que pudiéramos ser libres para demostrarle al mundo que eres mío"_

Dejaron de hablar y volvieron a besarse. El más alto paseó sus manos por el cuerpo del menor hasta llegar a sus glúteos y los estrujó sacándole un gemido. Entonces la grabación se detuvo.

—Asumo que tendrás muchas dudas K.

—Asumes bien. ¿Por qué lo hacen? Pensé que sólo lo hacían en las exposiciones

—Es lo que Tohma quiere que pensemos. Este es un acto natural humano, hecho para procrear.

—¿Procrear? ¿Tienen que hacer eso para procrear?

—Así es... Es una manera de demostrarse su amor.

—¿Amor? ¿Eso es el amor?

—Es una de sus tantas manifestaciones. Tohma no nos ha permitido desarrollar esto al tenernos siempre reprimidos, pero yo estoy seguro de que los kaizokus también podemos sentirlo, pero debemos encontrar a la persona correcta.

* * *

—La persona correcta... tú eres mi persona correcta Hiro.

* * *

—Ya estás listo Shuichi —dijo Hiro viendo a Shuichi totalmente arreglado—, ahora te dejo, debo arreglarme para la noche.

—Estoy impaciente por ver tu acto Hiro.

—Te sorprenderás —Hiro le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

* * *

La hora había llegado. Shuichi estaba parado frente a las escaleras del vestíbulo, esperando a que su amo saliera de su estudio. A los pocos minutos se escuchó el timbre de la puerta principal y su amo salió de su estudio. Se paró a su lado y su mano viajó hasta sus glúteos para estrujarlos.

Shuichi se sorprendió pero no dijo nada antes la mirada de lujuria de su amo.

—Ese traje te sienta bien.

Shuichi se sonrojó y bajó la vista hacia su atuendo. Hiro le había escogido el traje. Era algo conservador. Un conjunto de dos piezas. Un top y un short corto, unido a los costados por un botón. El top estaba unido a un collarín. Traía dos tubos a modo de mangas. Un tubo en la pierna derecha y botas. Todo adornado con algunas piedras preciosas.

Era clara la mirada de lujuria que le lanzaba su amo, con el mensaje de que tendrían acción más noche.

La puerta se abrió principal dando paso a un rubio de ojos azules. Crawd iba ataviado con un costoso traje acompañado de su esclavo, un moreno de ojos negros, el mismo que había visto en su mansión.

—Hola nuevamente Eiri.

—Adelante K.

Eiri dio una señal a uno de sus sirvientes para que fueran preparando la cena. Dirigió a su invitado a su salón principal donde ya los esperaba una elegante mesa con dos cómodos sillones y dos cojines a lado de cada uno para los esclavos.

Tomaron asiento.

—¿Recibió Hiro mi regalo?

—Por supuesto.

Crawd sonrió

—Eiri, necesito hablar contigo... a solas —dijo K, señalando con su vista a los esclavos.

Por suerte, la comida estaba lista, señal suficiente para que los esclavos salieran hacia el comedor de esclavos, mientras los sirvientes les servían exquisitos platillos a los kaizokus.

—Eiri... por favor... regrésamelo...

Eiri se sorprendió. Nunca había visto a Crawd tan abierto, tan vulnerable.

—K... ¿Por qué lo quieres a tu lado? Antes era un simple esclavo tuyo. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

—Es algo largo de contar.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Decidieron primero terminar de comer, para después hablar más tranquilamente. Una amplia terraza fue el lugar escogido para tener una conversación más tranquila y privada.

—¿Hiro te contó algo de lo que sucedió entre nosotros?

—Nada... sólo llegó a mí pidiéndome asilo.

—Te contaré mi historia amigo mío. No quiero que cometas el mismo error que yo.

Eiri no supo a que se refería con cometer el mismo error que él. Lentamente, Crawd le contó cómo había conocido a Hiro, cuando lo compró, y lo que había hablado con Mitsu, hasta la parte del video.

—¿Permitió una relación entre sus subordinados? —preguntó con asombro.

—Así es... Mitsu tenía problemas con el gobierno por su insistencia de querer estudiar a los humanos, y antes de que desapareciera, me pidió hacerme cargo de ellos, ahora ellos viven en la mansión.

—Que benevolente K...

—Es como lo que te pedí yo Eiri, entonces podría decir lo mismo que tú.

—Touche...

—Creo que es hora de regresar —comentó viendo la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

—¿No me seguirá contando?

—Todo a su tiempo amigo mío, ahora estoy ansioso de ver a Hiro.

—Espera K —Crawd se detuvo en el resquicio de la puerta y volteó a ver a su anfitrión—. Quiero que sepas que Hiro no está aquí contra su voluntad. Él es libre de irse cuando le plazca, así que si quieres que regrese contigo, tendrás que convencerlo tu mismo, pero no podrás llevártelo a la fuerza.

—Eso lo sé.

Ambos entraron y tomaron asiento nuevamente, mientras sus esclavos regresaban con ellos. Todos estaban volteando a un pequeño escenario en uno de los costados del salón. Un telón rojo adornaba el escenario.

Uno de los sirvientes de Yuki apareció frente al escenario.

—La casa Uesugi se complace en presentar una representación de la danza ceremonial de la familia Uesugi. Con ustedes el mayordomo Hiroshi Nakano.

El sirviente desapareció por una puerta y el telón de levantó.

Para Crawd fue la visión más maravillosa que sus ojos alguna vez hubieran presenciado. El pelirrojo estaba utilizando la ropa que le había regalado. Un exquisito traje que dejaba mucha piel a la vista además de tener muchas joyas engarzadas.

Consistía en un collarín de oro con incrustaciones acompañado de un par de muñequeras y unos braceros del mismo material. Una pequeña tanga era cubierta con un faldón semitransparente hilado con vetas de oro.

Finalmente, una tela transparente sobre su boca y un velo sobre su cabello terminaban con el hechizo.

De seguro eso se lo había conseguido él. Crawd estaba extasiado con la vista. Había escogido la ropa perfecta para el pelirrojo.

Hiro estaba parado en el centro del escenario con los brazos al frente en forma de cruz. Su mirada estaba fija en un solo lugar mientras un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

Shuichi estaba maravillado con el traje de su amigo. Tenía un ligero parentesco con el que había usado en la exposición, pero este parecía hecho explícitamente para Hiro.

Una suave melodía comenzó a escucharse y el cuerpo de Hiro empezó a moverse. Sus curvas se movían cadenciosamente al compás de las notas.

Crawd veía como Hiro se movía. Cada uno de sus movimientos eran intoxicantes a la vista. Haría todo lo posible por recuperarlo.

El pelirrojo sentía como un remolino de recuerdos llegaban a su mente al ver a su antiguo amo.

—_"La verdad no lo sé... pero quiero averiguarlo"_

—_"Creo que siento algo por ti"_

—_"Quieres intentarlo"_

—_"Hiro... te amo..."_

—_"Lo siento Hiro..."_

Por unos momentos sintió como si todo le diera vueltas.

—¡Hiro!

Una voz tremendamente conocida gritó su nombre pero ya no pudo responder pues todo se volvió oscuridad.


	16. Capítulo 16 Quiero olvidarte

—¡Hiro!

Los increíbles reflejos de K le permitieron llegar frente a Hiro antes de que éste cayera al suelo, recibiendo el delgado cuerpo en sus brazos. Shuichi también había corrido, llegando al lado del pelirrojo.

—¡Hiro! ¡Hiro! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Despierta!

—¡Shuichi! Deja de hacer escándalo.

Eiri no supo porqué, pero al ver a Shuichi correr hacia su mayordomo con una cara de preocupación, se había sentido incómodo y le había gritado. Su esclavo bajó la mirada, sin quitar su ceño de preocupación.

—Perdone amo… Pero Hiro…

—Eiri. ¿Dónde puedo recostarlo? —preguntó Crawd que ya tenía a Hiro en sus brazos. Pesaba menos que la última vez que lo había sostenido.

—Sígueme K, te llevaré a su habitación.

Crawd se incorporó, acomodando a Hiro contra su pecho y empezó a caminar siguiendo a su anfitrión que ya estaba abriendo la puerta del salón para salir. Shuichi se quedó en su lugar, en el piso, sin atreverse a moverse por miedo a que su amo lo castigara por su comportamiento.

—¡Shuichi!

Una voz lo llamó y volteó hacia donde estaba su amo aún sosteniendo la puerta, evitando que se cerrara.

—¿Qué esperas?

Shuichi se levantó y corrió hacia la entrada. El esclavo de Crawd los siguió de cerca.

* * *

—Esta es su habitación

Habían llegado hasta el cuarto del pelirrojo y Eiri había abierto la puerta, dejando pasar a su invitado. Antes de entrar, Crawd volteó a ver a su esclavo y le dirigió una mirada seria.

—Espérame afuera.

El esclavo moreno sólo asintió y se paró a un lado de la puerta. Crawd entró con el pelirrojo en sus brazos.

—Espérame aquí Shuichi.

Shuichi bajó la mirada mientras veía como su amo entraba a la habitación de su amigo pelirrojo y la puerta se cerraba tras de él.

* * *

—Noriko —llamó Tatsuha mientras se veía en el espejo y se arreglaba su traje. Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

—Sí señor.

—Voy a salir esta noche. Regresaré al amanecer.

—Sí señor.

—Mañana temprano quiero a Ryuichi en mi habitación.

—Sí señor.

* * *

Crawd caminó hasta la cama y con la extrema delicadeza colocó el cuerpo del pelirrojo sobre las mantas, entonces se volvió a ver a su rubio amigo.

—Eiri… Quisiera quedarme esta noche con él…

—Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido en mi casa K. Lo que no entiendo es tu proceder. ¿Qué tiene Hiro de especial? Ya ni siquiera es tu esclavo.

—Es sencillo Eiri… lo amo.

—¿Amor?

Crawd se rió por la mirada de incredulidad de su amigo.

—Recuerda lo que te platiqué Eiri.

—Yo no creo que existan esas cosas K. es imposible que nosotros podamos tener esa clase de relaciones y menos con humanos, compartir esas características es una degradación para nosotros.

—Pero míranos Eiri… somos iguales… ¿Quién dice que no podemos sentir lo mismo?

—Creo que estás confundido K, pero bueno, tú sabes, no quiero meterme en una discusión por tonterías. Mandaré que llame a un médico para que lo atiendan y que te preparen una habitación.

—Me quedaré aquí.

—¿Aquí? ¿En la misma habitación? —Eiri dio un vistazo a la habitación. Era la habitación propia de un mayordomo pero era demasiado humilde para un kaizoku de la categoría de Crawd—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

—Bueno, mandaré a tu esclavo para que te traiga ropa de tu casa.

—Gracias Eiri. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches K.

Eiri salió del cuarto y se encontró con Shuichi y el esclavo de Crawd sentados en el pasillo esperando noticias. Al verlo, ambos esclavos se pusieron de pie. Shuichi estaba impaciente mientras que el otro esclavo no abandonaba su serio semblante.

—Tu amo se quedará esta noche —indicó al moreno—. Regresarás a su mansión y mandarás a un sirviente de vuelta con ropa para dormir —El sirviente sólo asintió y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo de la mansión ara tomar el vehículo de vuelta—. Shuichi… tú vendrás conmigo.

—Sí amo

Shuichi puso cara de resignación y cuando su amo le dio instrucciones a uno de sus sirvientes para que acompañara al esclavo de Crawd.

* * *

Crawd se sentó en la cama, a un lado del pelirrojo cepillando sus rojos cabellos con una de sus manos, admirando el perfecto rostro del muchacho. Su mirada recorrió el cuerpo del chico, recordando cada uno de sus detalles. Adornado con esas joyas era una visión extasiante. Su respiración era acompasada.

—_"Hiro… lamento tanto haberte lastimado… quisiera poder volver al pasado y haberte escuchado…"_

Con cuidado le quitó el velo para que su cabeza descansara bien. La cabellera pelirroja se extendió sobre las sábanas blancas creado un sorprendente contraste de blanca pureza y rojo pasión.

El sonido de toques a la puerta se escuchó.

—Adelante.

—Buenas noches —se presentó un esclavo—. El joven Uesugi me mandó llamar, soy el doctor de la servidumbre de esta mansión.

Los kaizokus nunca enfermaban debido a su perfecta constitución física, sin embargo, esclavos, mayordomos y amas de llaves, siendo los humanos frágiles que eran tendían a enfermarse de vez en cuando por lo que todas las residencias de kaizokus tenían un médico de cabecera para los humanos de dichas residencias. La mansión de Yuki no era la excepción.

El doctor era un humano de unos cuarenta años usando una bata blanca de algodón con cabello negro en donde ya se podían apreciar algunas betas plateadas de la edad.

—¿Quién es el paciente?

—Es él.

Crawd señaló al pelirrojo a su lado, y estuvo al tanto de todos los movimientos del galeno. El doctor sacó de su maletín un cuadro de cristal con bordes de plástico y lo pasó sobre Hiro. Crawd se sorprendió al ver que a través del cristal se apreciaban todos los órganos internos de Hiro. El doctor terminó de ver a través de la placa y entonces se colocó unos guantes para auscultar el pecho del pelirrojo en busca de alguna anormalidad. Justo en el momento en el que una de sus manos se posaba sobre el pecho, Hiro despertó gritando.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame, me duele! ¡Por favor!

Crawd se asustó al pensar que el doctor le había hecho algo malo, y se apresuró a tomar a Hiro de las manos mientras veía como se convulsionaba sobre la cama.

—¡¿Qué le está pasando? —preguntó con desesperación mientras Hiro se movía violentamente entre sus brazos.

—¡Sosténgalo! ¡Voy por un calmante!

Puso todas sus fuerza en sostener al pelirrojo seguía gritando, pero parecía fuera de sí. Por más que lo llamaba, no respondía.

—¡Hiro, tranquilízate!

—¡Matte! ¡Onegai!

—¡Hiro!

—¡¿Por qué me hace esto K-sama?

Crawd se sorprendió. Sintió como el cuerpo bajo él se puso laxo. El doctor le había inyectado el calmante.

—Parece que todo esto es originado por una sobrecarga de estrés emocional. Le he dado un sedante fuerte. Lo más probable es que duerma hasta mañana. Hay la posibilidad de que durante la noche presente algunos episodios, pero el sedante los hará mucho menos violentos. Recomiendo descanso. Fuera de eso, el paciente se encuentra bien.

Crawd asintió y dirigió al doctor a puerta. Cuando salió, la cerró y se dirigió al armario del pelirrojo para buscar algo que ponerle para que durmiera. Rebuscó entre los cajones superiores pero no encontraba nada. Ropa interior. Ropa de diario. Trajes de mayordomo.

Llegó hasta el último cajón y cuando lo abrió, no pudo creer lo que sus ojos vieron. Justo ahí. En el centro del cajón, estaba el pijama que él le había dado a Hiro. Justo después del incidente, él le había dicho a Hiro que la conservara.

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación y el rubio se dirigió a abrir.

—K-sama. Le traigo la ropa de dormir que mando pedir.

—Gracias. Puede retirarse.

El sirviente dio una reverencia y se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Crawd tomó su pijama y regresó al armario. Sacó su antigua pijama, ahora de Hiro y junto con la suya, las puso sobre la cama.

Esta vista se le hizo terriblemente familiar. Como si estuviera en el pasado de nuevo.

Se acercó al pelirrojo que dormía. Le quitó el collarín y la tela que cubría su boca. Después le quitó las joyas que tenía en los brazos y en las manos. Cuando sus manos bajaron un poco, se detuvieron. Se quedó viendo a la franja de tela que cubría su intimidad. Tras unos segundos de duda, sus manos se dirigieron a los costados y soltaron la tela, levantando un poco su cintura para sacarla. Los ojos del rubio se deleitaron con la vista. Aún recordaba la suave y lechosa piel del pelirrojo.

Tenía una duda, así que regresó al armario. En el segundo cajón encontró la ropa interior del pelirrojo. Era diferente a la prenda íntima que usaba en esos momentos.

—_"Tengo que cambiarlo para que duerma más cómodo"_

Quizás por un momento, pensamientos nada santos rodearon su mente, pero debía enfriarse. No quería ni por un momento incomodar al pelirrojo.

_»__"Bien… es momento de cambiarlo"_

No podía negarlo. Estaba un poco nervioso.

—_"Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo fue que escapaste Hiro? Por más que traté, no podía localizar la señal de tu anillo, y sólo yo puedo quitarlo ¿Cómo le hiciste?"_

Con las puntas de los dedos, tomó el borde de la prenda y la deslizó por la cadera, hasta sacarla de sus piernas. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de cómo era que ni sus mejores rastreadores habían localizado la señal del anillo de Hiro.

El anillo seguía en su lugar, sin embargo, sobre él, había un anillo ligeramente más grande de un material llamado kumiko. Un compuesto que anulaba cualquier tipo de señales electromagnéticas como las que emitían los anillos para la localización de los esclavos que se escapaban.

Sacó de entre sus ropas un aparato parecido a un control con una pequeña pantalla. Quiso hacer un pequeño experimento. Con mucho cuidado levantó el anillo de kumiko y se fijó en su pantalla. Al momento una señal apareció proyectada sobre la pantalla. K sonrió.

_»__"Con que así le hiciste"_

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Devolvió el anillo de kumiko al pene del pelirrojo. Antes de que sucediera algo más tomó la ropa interior y se la colocó, seguida de su pijama. Después se cambió él y se metió a la cama. Durante años estuvo deseando volver a compartir esta posición con el dueño de su corazón.

Pudo sentir como el cuerpo a su lado se acurrucaba a su lado.

—Amo K…

Sonrió. Haría lo que fuera para recuperar a su pelirrojo aunque le tomara toda la vida hacerlo.

* * *

Un chico de ojos negros estaba acostado en su cama cuando sintió como un cuerpo entraba a la habitación. Esa sombra reptó sobre su cama y lo besó con ansia.

—Ahh… espera…

—Te deseo… —gimió el hombre que se acomodaba sobre él.

—Espera… el amo podría descubrirnos… o llamarme…

—El amo no está en la mansión.

—¿Qué?

—Deja de hablar

Aprovechando que el amo no estaba, dejaron a sus cuerpos saciar sus deseos carnales. Durante cuanto tiempo tendrían que estar ocultándose entre las sombras demostrándose su amor, sin ninguna represalia. Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

La mañana llegó y con ella, varios pares de ojos se abrieron.

En la habitación principal, Yuki abrió sus ambarinos ojos sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Shuichi quien descansaba plácidamente en su pecho, otra vez. Aún no entendía que le estaba pasando.

La noche anterior lo había besado muchas veces. Más de las que lo había hecho alguna vez. Si no mal recordaba, lo había besado en cuatro ocasiones y la última había sido larga y demandante. Hubo un momento en que pensó que iba a morir por hipoxia.

Ahora que estaba en sus cinco sentidos, se preguntaba porque en el justo momento, siempre sucumbía al deseo de probar esos rosados labios. Recordaba, que cuando en las exposiciones veía a los esclavos compartir fluidos bucales le parecía una atrocidad. Como algo de tal naturaleza podría proveer placer alguno. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, en el calor del momento esa acción se presentaba como una necesidad.

Tenía que hablar más con Crawd. Ahora que lo recordaba, Crawd debería estar en la habitación de Hiro.

Se separó del cuerpo de Shuichi cuidadosamente y se puso una bata negra para salir de la habitación.

* * *

Hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Que no sentía esa cálida presencia cerca de su cuerpo. Cómo la había extrañado en todos esos años que había estado lejos de él. Abrazó fervientemente el cuerpo a su lado contra su pecho, aspirando la esencia a lavanda que despedía su cabello. Hiro seguía profundamente dormido, quizás por acción del sedante.

Iba a volver a dormir cuando escuchó toques en la puerta.

—Adelante

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró el dueño de la mansión.

—Buenos días K. Veo que te aprovechaste de la situación —comentó observando la situación. Ambos en la cama abrazados. Hiro profundamente dormido sobe el pecho de Crawd. Ambos utilizando pijamas por lo que él mismo tuvo que haber cambiado al pelirrojo de ropa.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No te hagas el inocente. Aprovechaste que estaba inconsciente y te acostaste con él.

—Te equivocas Eiri. No hice nada.

—¿Nada? ¿Dormiste con él y no hiciste nada? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Así es.

—¿Cuál es el punto de hacer eso? Dormir con él y no hacer nada.

Crawd sonrió y bajó la mirada. Una pequeña risita se escapó de sus labios.

—Eiri, Eiri, Eiri… definitivamente necesito contarte muchas cosas.

Acomodó con cuidado el cuerpo de Hiro sobre las almohadas y se levantó, caminando hasta estar frente a Eiri.

»Eiri… quisiera pasar unos días en tu mansión.

—Ya te lo dije, por mí no hay ningún inconveniente, siempre y cuando no hagas que mi mayordomo tenga deficiencias en su trabajo —Crawd le dirigió una cara de impaciencia, que el rubio entendió—. Está bien. Esto es lo que haré. Me iré unos días a mi casa de verano. Mientras tanto, te quedas a cargo de la mansión junto a Hiroshi. Tendrás una semana para hacer lo que tengas que hacer. Después de eso, Hiro decidirá su proceder.

—Te lo agradezco mucho amigo mío.

Eiri se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir, se volteó a ver a su invitado.

—A mi regreso espero explicaciones K.

—Y las tendrás.

Salió de la habitación y le dijo al primer sirviente que vio que le preparara maletas para una semana en su casa de campo y que quería salir antes del mediodía.

Regresó a su habitación. Los sirvientes tendrían las maletas listas en mediadora. Tiempo suficiente para algo de diversión con su escavo.

* * *

—Aaaahhh… aahhh… aaaaahhh…

—Más rápido… Más…

Ryuichi gemía con fuerza. Estaba cabalgando sobre la hombría de su amo. Las embestidas eran feroces para hacía todo lo posible para sentir al menos un atisbo de placer. Cuando su amo se había dado cuenta de que podía tener más de un orgasmo en una sesión, fue el fin de sus noches "tranquilas". Parecía una bestia insaciable de sexo. No sabía hasta cuando iba a soportar con este trato. Pero había una cosa que no había dejado de notar.

Cada vez era menos el odio y el resentimiento hacia su amo. Parecía que otro tipo de sentimientos se estuvieras empezando a albegar dentro de su corazón y eran demasiado confusos. No sabía como reaccionar ante estos sentimientos nuevos que estaban adentrándose en su corazón.

* * *

A las doce del día, Shuichi ya estaba montado en una limosina, más específicamente montado sobre su amo.

Durante la mañana su amo lo había despertado y lo había hecho darle una felación. Ahora, increíblemente, su amo le había dicho que irían en el mismo auto. Por un momento le sorprendió, pero al saber sus intenciones, sus pensamientos sobre que quizás sólo ansiara su compañía se fueron a volar, y ahora estaba sentado en sus piernas, cabalgando sobre su hombría, dando gemidos de placer.

—Aaaahhh… aahhh… amo…

Eiri tenía fuertemente asidas las caderas de Shuichi, impulsándolo para darle certeras y fuertes embestidas. A ratos estrujaba sus perfectos glúteos, deleitándose con la entonada melodía que eran sus gemidos.

—Amo…

Con un fuerte gemido, Shuichi liberó su esencia en los pechos de ambos, sintiendo a los pocos segundos, la esencia de su amo bañar su interior. Estaba tan cansado que inmediatamente cayó dormido.

Eiri sintió como el cuerpo sobre él se volvía laxo y cuando volteó su vista, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Faltaba poco más de media hora para llegar a su casa de verano, así que maniobró dentro de la limosina para acomodarlo en el asiento frente a él.

Cuando llegaron la cabaña de playa —que a Shuichi le impresionó pues más que cabaña parecía otra mansión—, antes de salir del auto, Shuichi se puso su ropa de esclavo nuevamente.

Shuichi siguió a su amo por los corredores de la cabaña, viendo que en ese lugar también había sirvientes. Al ver su destino suspiró.

Estaba frente a la puerta de la recámara principal. Estaría cinco días en ese lugar.

_»__"Espero poder sobrevivir esta semana"_

* * *

—_"Qué extraña sensación… placentera… se siente tan bien… casi como una caricia"_

Hiro despertó, abriendo lentamente sus ojos. Podía sentir una suave caricia en su espalda, describiendo pequeños círculos sobre ella. Se sentía muy bien. Se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado cobre un pecho firme y níveo. Cuando su mirada enfocó el rostro de aquel cuerpo, la realidad llegó a su cerebro.

—Buenos días… Hiro…

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y saltó de la cama, cayendo al piso.

—Que… que… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Qué te sucede Hiro? —preguntó, sentándose sobre la cama—. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió ayer?

—¿Ayer?

Hiro trató de recordar lo que había sucedido. La cena de cortesía… el baile… y después oscuridad. Para cuando levantó el rostro, la cara de Crawd estaba diez centímetros del suyo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Entonces Hiro comenzó a derramar lágrimas y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos.

—¿Hiro?

Crawd se preocupó por su comportamiento.

—¡No me toques!

Su mano se detuvo a centímetros de la cabeza de Hiro. Ambos habían terminado sentados sobre el piso. Hiro recargado contra la pared y Crawd frente a él.

»No me toques… por favor… déjame en paz…

—Hiro…

—Ya te había olvidado. Había superado lo que sucedió y ahora…

—Hiro… perdóname…

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

—Déjame en paz… déjame en paz… ¡No me toques!

Crawd se adelantó y abrazó al pelirrojo que forcejeaba en sus brazos, hasta que el cuerpo se dejó de mover, y se dio cuenta de que se había colapsado de nuevo. Los rastros de lágrimas eran visibles en sus mejillas. Abrazó más el cuerpo de Hiro contra el suyo, y sin que se diera cuenta, también empezó a derramar lágrimas.

—Perdóname Hiro… lo siento tanto… perdóname…

Levantó el cuerpo de Hiro y regresó a la cama, acomodándolo con cuidado. Tendría que ir despacio. Ahora era cuando se daba cuenta del daño que le había hecho con sus acciones.

Llamó a uno de los sirvientes de Eiri para que les trajera el desayuno y volvió a la cama. Amaba tanto al pelirrojo que haría todo lo posible por recuperarlo, sin importar el tiempo que le tomase.


	17. Capítulo 17 Pequeño olvido

Miércoles en la tarde.

Shuichi estaba recostado en la habitación principal de la casa de playa entre un lío de sábanas. Nada más llegando, su amo lo había tomado y él no había podido oponerse. Le llevaron la comida a la cama y comió sólo. Eiri le había dicho que tenía que arreglar unas cuantas cosas en la casa por lo que lo había dejado inmediatamente después de tener sexo con él.

Se sentía una basura. Un simple juguete que su amo usaba a su antojo y complacencia hasta saciar sus más profundos deseos para después desecharlo como lo que era: un simple juguete.

Estaba exhausto. Descansaría un poco más hasta que su amo volviera, pues había amenazado con volver. ¿Qué haría ahora que su amigo Hiro ya no estaba con él? Sólo esperaba que el pelirrojo estuviera bien con aquel kaizoku rubio que había sido su amo.

* * *

Crawd seguía recostado junto al pelirrojo. Después de llorar tanto, se había quedado dormido del cansancio. Lo había recostado de nuevo en la cama y había llamado de nuevo al doctor quien le confirmó que el cansancio provocado por el estrés emocional estaba haciendo estragos en él por lo que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar. Le había aplicado otro sedante, en esta ocasión más suave, y le dio instrucciones de despertarlo a la hora de la cena. Debía consumir alimentos.

No se había apartado de su lado. Le habían llevado el desayuno y la comida, pero en ningún momento dejó la habitación.

La noche estaba llegando y con ella la hora de despertar al pelirrojo.

Un toque en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Quién?

—Le traigo la cena señor —contestó una suave voz.

—Adelante.

—Con permiso.

El sirviente entró con un carrito y dejó alimentos para dos en la mesa de noche mientras recogía los restos de la comida de Crawd y el plato intacto de Hiro. El rubio había ordenado que, a menos que fuera algo urgente o las comidas, no se les molestara.

Después de ver en qué consistían los alimentos, volteó a la cama y vio que el pelirrojo ya estaba sentado, y con la mirada baja.

—Veo que ya has despertado.

Hiro no dijo nada. Su mirada seguía baja.

—Nos han traído la cena, el doctor dijo que necesitas comer para recuperar tu salud. Has estado bajo demasiado estrés últimamente.

El pelirrojo seguía sin contestar así que K empezó a acercarse lentamente al pelirrojo.

—Pensé que había sido un sueño. El que estuvieras aquí

—No es un sueño.

—¿Por qué?

Esta pregunta lo descolocó un poco.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué has venido? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Ya te lo dije Hiro... quiero recuperarte, pero después hablaremos de eso, primero quiero que comas.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no había comido desde el día anterior al mediodía, entonces su organismo empezaba a pedirle de manera violenta un buen compendio de nutrientes.

Se levantó de la cama y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de su atuendo. Le dirigió a Crawd una mirada de muda pregunta.

»La ropa que traías anoche era incómoda, así que me tomé la libertad de cambiarte de ropa.

Hiro se abrazó a sí mismo.

—Lo... ¿Lo viste?

—Si te refieres al anillo de kumiko, si. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—No pienso decírtelo.

El rubio, viendo la reticencia del otro a contestar sus preguntas, sólo le dijo que comieran. Fue la comida más tensa que había hecho Crawd en su vida. Ahí estaba el objeto de sus desvelos, a unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo, comiendo inocentemente, sin saber que cada mordisco y cada lamida a la comida era una incitación para él.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Crawd le dijo que tomara un baño, al cual el pelirrojo asintió sin chistar. Cuando Hiro entró a la ducha, a Crawd no le extrañó escuchar el cerrojo de la puerta y sonrió.

—"_Todo a su paso"_

* * *

—Noriko...

—¿Hmm?

—¿Tú crees que los kaizokus puedan amar?

—¿Los kaizokus? ¿De qué estás hablando Ryuichi?

Noriko y Ryuichi estaban caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos de la mansión. Era una preciosa tarde a mediación de semana.

—Pues de eso. De que si los kaizokus pueden amar.

—No lo creo... —dijo Noriko en un suspiro—. Nunca he escuchado de un kaizoku que ame ni siquiera a uno de su misma especie.

—Entonces estoy condenado —respondió Ryuichi abatido.

—¿Porqué lo dices?

—Porque me he enamorado de uno...

Tocó la puerta y entró tras la indicación de su amo dejando a Noriko en el pasillo, y caminando hacia una cama donde lo esperaba otra noche más de dolor y placer.

* * *

—Ahhh... aaahhhh... aaahhh...

—Vamos... gime más...

Shuichi estaba recostado sobre una cama con las manos agarrando fuertemente las sábanas. Sus piernas estaban abiertas, mostrando toda su intimidad. Su amo estaba entre sus piernas, empujando un dildo dentro de su cavidad.

Ahora Shuichi sabía porqué su amo se había tardado, pues al verlo llegar con una caja de buen tamaño, llena de "juguetes" se imaginó que se tomó la tarde para ordenarlos o ir por ellos a quien sabe donde.

Inmediatamente llegó y le dijo que le esperaba una larga noche.

Ahora gemía con más intensidad al sentir que el orgasmo se acercaba. Sus gemidos eran apresurados y faltos de aire. Su amo movía el dildo cada vez más rápido.

—A... amo... ahhh...

Eiri veía como el cuerpo del menor se contorsionaba al estar cerca del fin. Se veía tan apetecible, transpirando y respirando apresuradamente. Su cuerpo actuó antes que su mente y se acercó a besar a Shuichi con fuerza y hambre, mientras que con una mano sujetaba el miembro de Shuichi y con la otra empujaba el dildo.

Shuichi se corrió en grandes chorros al sentir como su boca era tomada con pasión, como su miembro era estimulado y el dildo tocaba su próstata con precisión.

Cuando el beso terminó, Shuichi aún estaba tratando de recuperarse del orgasmo.

—Ahh... ahh...

Eiri veía el pecho de su esclavo subir y bajar, entonces vio su mano. La que había sujetado el miembro de su esclavo estaba ahora llena de semen. Fue entonces que tuvo una idea... más bien era como una curiosidad.

Acercó su mano a su boca, viendo como los ojos amatistas lo veían fijamente. Hizo algo que Shuichi nunca pensó que haría. Normalmente, al suceder eso, Yuki solía usar la misma semilla de Shuichi para lubricarlo y penetrarlo.

Lentamente pasó su lengua por la palma de su mano, tomando una generosa porción de semen y tragándola.

Shuichi esperaba que dijera algo. Eiri estaba "catando" el sabor de "su" semen. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, se le hacía tremendamente erótico ver a su amo lamiendo su mano, que su hombría volvió a despertar.

—No está mal...

Shuichi estaba impresionado. Tan impresionado que para cuando se dio cuenta, el rubio ya lo estaba embistiendo, y sacándole gemidos de nuevo.

—Ahh... amo... más despacio...

No sabía porqué, pero al probar el semen de su esclavo, sintió como si la lujuria lo invadiera. Ignorando los gemidos y reclamos de su esclavo, y siguió empujando.

»AAAhhhh...

En cuanto golpeó aquel punto tan sensible de Shuichi, siguió embistiendo, procurando golpear ese mismo punto con cada embate.

»Aaahhh... hhmmm... motto...

Los gemidos eran de puro placer. Eiri tenía las piernas de Shuichi sobre sus hombros, sosteniendo sus caderas, haciendo más rápido las penetraciones.

Con un estruendoso gemido, Shuichi volvió a correrse, sintiendo después como sus entrañas eran bañadas por la esencia de su amo.

* * *

Cuando Hiro salió de la ducha, se dio cuenta de que no había tomado ropa limpia y su pijama ya la había usado todo el día.

—Hiro... te traigo ropa limpia... —Se escuchó la voz de Crawd a través de la puerta—. Dame tu pijama para mandar lavarla.

Hiro se asustó un poco. Tomó una toalla y se enrolló con ella hasta el pecho como las mujeres lo hacen y abrió la puerta.

Hiro abrió la puerta y Crawd se maravilló con la vista. Comprendía que quizás se sintiera apenado de ser visto desnudo de nuevo, pero aún así, Hiro no dejaba de maravillarlo. Ver los rojos cabellos húmedos caer sobre sus hombros, los níveos hombros cubiertos por pequeñas gotas de agua y esas delgadas y torneadas piernas, podrían quitarle el raciocinio a cualquiera.

Tratando de recuperar la compostura y no cometer una locura, le dio a Hiro las prendas, mientras recogía el pijama y la mandaba lavar con algún sirviente. Esperaría a que su pelirrojo saliera del baño para entrar él y ducharse. Ya había mandado sus ropas a lavar y se las había traído de regreso. Apenas eran las cerca de las ocho de la noche. Quería aprovechar a hablar con Hiro antes de dormir.

Cuando Hiro salió, estaba usando un conjunto sencillo con una playera de manga larga y pantalones. Cuando Crawd había rebuscado en su armario, toda la ropa que encontraba era la de mayordomo, pero en una esquina encontró ese conjunto que se veía cómodo y se lo dio.

—Hacía mucho que... no usaba estas ropas.

—¿Son cómodas? —El pelirrojo sólo asintió—. Me daré una ducha, descansa un poco.

Hiro no respondió. Simplemente caminó hasta un sofá y se sentó mientras Crawd entraba en la ducha. Razonó las posibles salidas de la situación. Por una parte podría huir nuevamente, después de todo, aún tenía el anillo de kumiko. Esa opción la descartó inmediatamente. No podrí irse y dejar sólo a Shuichi en aquel lugar, ni tampoco dejar a su amo que tanto lo había ayudado después de lo que pasó. Otra opción sería escucharlo y después decirle que no tenía ya nada que hacer, que ya no lo amaba lo cual... no era verdad. Lo seguía amando. Lo amaba con toda su alma. Pero no podía olvidar el pasado. ¿Darle una oportunidad? Esa sería la oportunidad que el rubio decía ansiar, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de poder volver...

Escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación. Hiro se levantó del sillón y fue a abrir.

—Buenas noches Nakano-san —saludó uno de los sirvientes.

—Buenas noches Haku. ¿Qué sucede?

—Traigo la ropa que el K-san mandó pedir y venía a preguntarle dónde quiere que la ponga.

A Hiro se le hizo extraño que Crawd mandara pedir ropa, pero no dijo nada.

—En esto momentos el K-san se está dando un baño. Puedes preguntarle más tarde.

—Está bien. Con permiso.

El sirviente hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió. Antes de que se alejara mucho, Hiro recordó algo.

—Disculpa —El sirviente volteó a verlo—. ¿El amo Eiri no ha preguntado por mí?

—El amo no se encuentra en la mansión.

—Ah... bien... ¿Y Shuichi?

—El tampoco se encuentra. Salió con el amo Eiri.

—¿A dónde fueron?

—A la casa de verano.

Hiro entornó los ojos. ¿Ahora que sucedería? ¿Por qué no le avisaron? El sirviente hizo una venia y desapareció por el pasillo.

* * *

Cuando Crawd salió del baño, se encontró a Hiro sentado en un sofá junto a la ventana con la mirada perdida sobre el horizonte. Caminó lentamente hacia él.

—¿Dónde está el amo Eiri?

Ya lo sabía, pero quería escuchar la razón. Crawd se detuvo cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia de Hiro.

—Él y su esclavo fueron a la casa de playa de Eiri, y se quedarán allá durante el resto de la semana.

—Supongo que lo dejó a usted a cargo.

La mirada del pelirrojo seguía fija sobre el horizonte. El sol lanzaba los últimos rayos antes de permitir a la bella luna reinar sobre el manto azul. Sus brazos estaban cruzados.

—Así es. Soy el amo provisional de está mansión.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Ya conoces mis razones. Quiero recuperarte.

—Eso es egoísta. ¿No lo cree? —acotó volteando a verlo.

—¿Y eso no me hace más humano?

Hiro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando un recuerdo lejano llegó a su mente.

* * *

Hiro se encontraba nadando en la piscina de la mansión, totalmente desnudo. Siempre se aseguraba de que el lugar estuviera totalmente vacío, pues aunque ya lo habían visto varios sirvientes así, aún le daba un poco de pena que lo vieran sin prenda alguna.

Al entrar en esa vida, se imaginaba que lo iban a estar usado para participar en exposiciones u orgías para el placer de los kaizokus, pues era lo que había escuchado. Pero para su sorpresa, eso no había sucedido. Ya había ido a ciertas exposiciones, y lo que solía pasar era que lo ponían con jovencitas, cosa que ya hacía desde antes de empezar su esclavitud. Solía ver a otras plataformas y nada más de ver las cosas que podían ocurrir, le daban escalofríos. Algunas rallaban en la crueldad. Sólo esperaba que su amo nunca permitiera eso.

Llevando tres meses viviendo en esa mansión, se había dado cuenta de que su amo no era como pensaba. Al contrario. Se preocupaba mucho por él y pasaba mucho tiempo a su lado. La mayoría del tiempo, sólo haciéndole compañía. Había descubierto que a Crawd le gustaba pasar los dedos por su cabello, pues cuando su amo estaba en su despacho leyendo, y el se sentaba en el piso en un elegante cojín, su mano viajaba inmediatamente a su cabello y comenzaba a deslizarlo por las hebras. Era un movimiento muy relajante.

Cada vez estaba más maravillado con su amo. Desde que lo había abrazado aquella vez en su habitación, ningún acercamiento entre ellos habían vuelto a ocurrir. Hecho que internamente lamentaba.

En varias ocasiones se encontró pensando lo bien que sentiría estar entre esos brazos de nuevo, sorprendiéndose de sus pensamientos y llegando a una conclusión.

—"_Estoy enamorado"_

En un principio se había asustado, pero después simplemente se resignó. Algo entre ellos nunca podría ocurrir.

Se cansó de nadar y se acercó a la orilla para salir. Ya estando fuera, se acercó a una silla donde había dejado una toalla. Cuando se estaba secando el cabello, sintió una presencia detrás de él y al voltearse, se encontró con su amo.

* * *

Crawd acababa de llegar a la mansión. Regresaba de hablar con Mitsu, quien lo había citado para mostrarle otro video de sus esclavos. El rubio le había preguntado si ellos estaban al tanto de la existencia del video. Mitsui con una sonrisa le contestó—: No, no lo saben... y no tienen porqué.

En el video, un chico moreno y uno con cabellos verdosos estaban en una habitación sobre una cama. Se estaban entregando a la pasión del momento.

Crawd en un principio había pensado que ver eso era lo mismo que ver una exposición general o una personal, pero después se dio cuenta de que no era así.

—Escúchalos K. Ve sus miradas. Es algo totalmente diferente a lo que conocemos.

Y era cierto. Las palabras que se dedicaban eran de amor. Sentimiento que Crawd aún no terminaba de entender. Sus miradas se fundían como si fueran una sola. Se entregaban al otro en cuerpo y alma, sin inhibiciones.

—Ahh... motto...

—Te amo.

Después de ver ese video, regresó a la mansión y sacó su pequeño radar para buscar a Hiro. No sabía porqué, pero sentía una necesidad insana de verlo. Cuando un holograma detectó su ubicación, le mostró que estaba en la piscina y caminó con impaciencia al lugar. Llegó a la puerta de la piscina y entró, pero nada lo preparó para lo que sus ojos vieron en ese lugar.

Sus orbes azules se posaron en el cuerpo desnudo que estaba saliendo de la alberca. La nívea piel perfecta, surcada por pequeñas gotas de agua llamaba al tacto. Su pecho era firme y bajando se apreciaba un abdomen plano. Sus caderas perfectamente moldeadas, adornadas con una cicatriz culminaban en unas largas y delgadas piernas. Se acercó silenciosamente con pasos quedos, deleitándose la pupila.

Cuando estuvo cerca de su espalda, le pelirrojo se dio cuenta de su presencia pues inmediatamente se volteó. Sus ojos se conectaron y se quedaron viendo unos segundos. Entonces Hiro se dio cuenta de su situación y sonrojándose, se colocó la toalla hasta el pecho.

—Lo siento amo, estaba dándome un baño y...

Crawd colocó un dedo sobre los rojos labios del pelirrojo, dándose cuenta de lo suaves que se sentían al tacto. No podía apartar su vista de aquel rostro.

»K-sama...

Hiro veía las reacciones de su amo. Estaban muy cerca. Unos cuantos centímetros y podría... Crawd estaba tan confundido. Había algo dentro de él que lo estaba impulsando a hacer algo que sabía no podía... no debía suceder...

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, sin darle tiempo al pelirrojo de reaccionar. Crawd tomó los hombros del Hiro, acercándolo a él y unió sus labios. En un principio se congeló. No entendía la situación.

Lo estaba besando. Su amo lo estaba besando. La incertidumbre desapareció al segundo siguiente cuando respondió al beso con candor. Lo había deseado desde que sus pensamientos le habían asegurado que estaba enamorado de su amo. Pasó sus brazos sobre el cuello del otro, cerrando más el beso.

Crawd simplemente no sabía que pensar. Su cuerpo lo había impulsado, ignorando su mente, a tomar los besos de su esclavo. No se imaginaba lo que Tohma le diría o lo que haría si se enterara de esto, pero simplemente pasó y no se arrepentía de ello. Los labios del menor sabían tan bien.

No supo que fue, probablemente el instinto, pero supo como recorrer aquella cavidad en su totalidad, jugando con la lengua del pelirrojo. Nunca había hecho algo como eso, sin embargo, parecía que en el más recóndito resquicio de su mente, aguardaba el recuerdo de lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Algún recuerdo evolutivo?

Cuando el beso terminó, se quedaron viendo, y un sonrojó invadió a Hiro. Crawd tomó su mentón y volvió a levantarla.

—Hiro... no sé que me estás haciendo, pero en ocasiones me siento débil ante ti —Crawd lanzó una pequeña risita de resignación—. ¿Qué pensarían los demás kaizokus si me vieran hacer esto? Mostrar esta debilidad

—No importa lo que piensen los demás. Creo que eso lo hace ver más humano.

* * *

—Salgamos a los jardines.

Hiro regresó de sus recuerdos para darse cuenta de el rubio estaba a diez centímetros de su rostro. Se asustó y se alejó un poco.

»Tranquilo. No voy a morderte.

Hiro sólo se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Vamos.

No estaba muy de acuerdo en acompañarlo, pero como amo provisional de la mansión, debía obedecerlo.

Salieron de la mansión hacia los extensos jardines traseros. La noche ya había llegado y la luna se alzaba alta en el cielo. Llegaron hasta un llano donde en el centro se apreciaba una gran fuente con delfines rodeada de bancas de piedra.

—Sentémonos allí.

Crawd señaló una banca frente a la fuente. Caminó hasta ella siendo seguido por Hiro y tomaron asiento. Ya ahí guardaron silencio por unos minutos, sólo observando la luna y el cielo surcado de estrellas, hasta que alguien decidió dar el primer paso.

»Perdóname.

Hiro volteó a ver a su antiguo amo, entornando los ojos de sorpresa al escuchar aquella palabra, que tan sencilla de pronunciar, pero de un significado tan profundo que podían cambiar una vida.

»Perdóname por todo lo que sucedió.

—No me escuchaste...

—Lo sé... y por eso te perdí...

—Si me hubieras escuchado —agregó Hiro con dolor.

—Lo sé... y eso me costó lo más valioso de mi vida —Crawd lo tomó de la barbilla y enfocó su mirada—. Me costó perderte.

Hiro podía ver que los ojos de su antiguo amo emanaban una gran cantidad de sentimientos, siendo el mayor de ellos, un profundo arrepentimiento.

»Perdóname Hiro... perdóname y regresa conmigo.

* * *

Shuichi estaba exhausto. Después de hacerlo dos veces más, su amo se había quedado dormido. Él, del cansancio que sentía, no podía dormir. Sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse cundo recordó algo que hizo que su mundo se callera. Había olvidado tomar sus pastillas y ya habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas desde...


	18. Capítulo 18 Recuerdos del pasado

—_"Podría ser que..."_

Inconscientemente, Shuichi se llevó una mano a su vientre. Habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas desde que había tomado la última pastilla, y había tenido sexo con su amo... varias veces. Las pastillas actuaban como si fueran anticonceptivos, y al no tomarlas...

De tan rápido que había salido de la mansión, ni siquiera las había empacado pues las tenía Hiro. No quería ni pensar en lo que pudiera suceder en esa semana... tendría que tratar de mantenerse alejado de su jefe por el resto de la semana... cosa... prácticamente imposible...

* * *

—Me sentí traicionado —gimió Hiro con tristeza.

—Todo tiene una explicación.

Hiro se había exaltado al escuchar eso ultimo. Para él solo había una explicación.

—¿Una explicación? —El sarcasmo tiñó su voz—. Qué mayor explicación podría haber que querer divertirse un poco.

—Hiro, no es lo que tú crees.

—¿¡Entonces que fue! —El pelirrojo se levantó del asiento, al sentir su furia crecer dentro de él.

—Hiro, tranquilízate.

Crawd se levantó también llegando a espaldas del pelirrojo, sólo para darse cuenta de que ya había derramado algunas lágrimas.

—Yo te amaba... y tú... tú me entregaste...

—¡Eso no fue así!

—¡Entonces que...! —Hiro se volteó, quedando frente al rubio—. ¿Entonces que fue...? Yo recuerdo todo K... lo recuerdo todo...

—¿Todo Hiro? —La voz de Crawd se suavizó—. ¿Incluso nuestra primera vez?

Entonces dentro de su llanto, Hiro se sonrojó y ambos empezaron a evocar sus recuerdos.

* * *

Los meses pasaron y las caricias entre amo y esclavo continuaron. Cuando estaban solos, Crawd le robaba besos a Hiro diciéndole que era lo más dulce que había probado jamás.

Ambos se encontraban en el despacho de su amo compartiendo un beso de lo más ardiente. Crawd estaba recostado en la parte de enfrente de su escritorio con Hiro recargado sobre él. Sus lenguas bailaban en sus bocas queriendo comerse "casi" literalmente.

Cuando el oxígeno escaseó, se separaron. Hiro tenía las mejillas totalmente arreboladas, mientras que Crawd disfrutaba la visión. Entonces Hiro recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amo compartiendo su calor.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Hiro se separó rápidamente, sonrojado y por otra parte con miedo a que alguien pudiera descubrirlos.

—¿Me llamó, amo?

El mayordomo de la mansión se anunció antes de abrir la puerta. Al escuchar esta voz, Hiro se relajó al mismo tiempo que el abrazo en su cintura se estrechaba.

—Tranquilo Hiro. Sólo es Minoru... Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y Minoru entró mostrando una sonrisa al ver a su amo y al esclavo de éste, abrazados. Él sabía que eso podría significar el comienzo de un cambio para la raza humana. Desconocía si habría otros kaizokus en la misma situación, pero siendo su amo el kaizoku de alto rango que era, quizás podría hacer algo para liberar a la raza humana de su opresión.

—¿Usted solicitó mi presencia señor?

—Así es Minoru. Hiro ve a arreglarte. Vamos a ir a una exposición.

—Sí amo.

Hiro se soltó del abrazo y salió por la puerta de despacho siendo seguido en todo momento por una mirada azul. La puerta se cerró y entonces Crawd volvió a ver a su mayordomo quien lo veía expectante.

—Minoru.

—¿Sí?

—Quiero hacerle un regalo a Hiro y necesito que me ayudes a escogerlo.

El mayordomo se sorprendió. ¿Un regalo? ¿Un kaizoku quería hacerle a un esclavo un regalo?

—¿Un regalo señor?

—Sí... un regalo.

—¿Puedo saber la ocasión?

—Hace poco Hiro me dijo que se acercaba la festividad de su fecha de nacimiento.

—¿Su cumpleaños?

—Sí... así lo llamó él. Al principio no entendí, pero parece que los cumpleaños son festividades importantes para los humanos, ¿es así?

—Así es señor, pero al entrar a "este mundo", dejamos de celebrarlos... —dijo con pesar.

—Lo sé... por eso quiero celebrárselo pero no tengo idea de cómo... nunca he hecho algo así.

—Yo lo ayudaré señor. Hiro es un muchacho sencillo y no necesita muchas cosas para ser feliz —agregó con una sonrisa.

—Eso imaginé.

—Señor... Disculpe mi imprudencia pero... ¿Usted siente algo por Hiro?

Minoru sabía que estaba tentando caminos peligrosos. Preguntarle o si quiera insinuarle a un kaizoku por algún "sentimiento" hacia n escavo podría llevarlo a una muerte segura, pero su amo no era cualquier kaizoku, de eso estaba seguro.

—¿Sentir algo? ¿Cómo qué?

Bien, era momento de preguntar.

—¿Amor quizás?

Crawd se quedó pensativo y elevó su vista al techo de la habitación. ¿Amor? Mitsu lo había comentado en una de sus tantas reuniones donde seguía mostrándole videos de sus dos subordinados. Pero, ¿qué era el amor? ¿Cómo definirlo? ¿Cómo saber que lo estás sintiendo?

—Aún sigo buscando una definición exacta de esa palabra.

Minoru apreciaba mucho a su amo y comprendía que al ser un kaizoku nunca había tenido la oportunidad de desarrollar esos sentimientos por culpa de Seguchi Tohma, y ahora que se le presentaban por primera vez, estaba muy confuso.

—Amo... si me permite decirlo, el amor no se entiende, se siente.

—¿Se siente?

—Así es señor. Es el sentimiento más puro que puede ser sentir una persona.

En ese momento, recordó lo que le había dicho Mitsu.

_"__Yo estoy seguro de que los kaizokus podemos sentirlo, pero debemos encontrar a la persona correcta"._

Crawd caminó por el despacho hasta llegar a la ventana donde se podía apreciar el perfecto ocaso, un cielo rayado de haces de luz que se perfilaban entre las nubes.

—¿Se puede saber si una persona está enamorada?

Minoru sonrió.

—Sólo con verla.

—¿Me veo como si estuviera enamorado?

Un silencio se instauró en el despacho. A falta de respuesta, Crawd volteó a ver a su mayordomo.

—Profundamente señor.

—Eso pensé... No entiendo que me está pasando Minoru.

—Amo... Yo creo que todos tienen derecho a sentir, y no creo que los kaizokus sean la excepción.

—Nosotros nunca hemos tenido esa clase de "sentimientos".

—¿No es un mal momento para empezar o sí?

* * *

La noche llegó y cuando ya estaban en la exposición, en esta ocasión, Hiro no había participado, pero en su tarima personal, el esclavo de Mitsu y el esclavo de otro kaizoku estaban en plena acción.

Fue la primera vez que Crawd puso plena atención al acto pues una duda había llegado a su mente. Todo era culpa de Mitsu y de sus insinuaciones.

¿Por qué le había dicho que lo probara? ¿Qué lo intentara con algún esclavo que le llamara la atención? Eso no había hecho más que acentuar un sentimiento poco conocido entre los kaizokus: la curiosidad.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la mansión ya la luna se alzaba alta en cielo. Minoru le informó que Hiro ya estaba dormido. Crawd asintió y le pidió que lo siguiera a su despacho.

—Minoru. ¿Tú has llevado a cabo el acto sexual humano? —preguntó mientras se sentaba sobre su silla.

Minoru se sonrojó en sobremanera.

—Sí... señor... —contestó con pena.

—¿Se siente bien?

—Sí señor...

Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

—¿Por qué?

—Po... ¿Por qué?

—Sí... ¿Por qué se siente bien?

Minoru ya sentía que se le trababan las palabras, pero, entendiendo a donde iba el asunto, trató de explicarse lo mejor posible.

—Bueno... depende de las circunstancias, no es lo mismo tener sexo a hacer el amor.

—¿Cómo relacionan el amor con eso? —¿De nuevo esa palabra? ¿Cuál era su relación con el coito?—. No creo que los esclavos de la exposición se amen entre sí, pues algunos inclusive es la primera vez que se ven.

—Está confundiendo las cosas amo —Minoru comprendió que aquello sería como explicarle a un niño—. La exposición es cosa aparte, pero en el mundo humano... El de los humanos libres —Era doloroso decir eso—, hacer el amor significa entregarse a la otra persona en cuerpo y alma. Pertenecer en su totalidad a la persona amada. Algunas culturas lo consideran el mayor acto de entrega que puede existir.

—¿Crees que Hiro... me ame?...

Minoru volvió a sonreír.

—Estoy casi seguro de que así es —afirmó con una sonrisa.

—¿Y crees que quiera hacer el amor conmigo?

Entonces a Minoru se le fue el aire. Un kaizoku... queriendo tener sexo con un esclavo... eso era increíble. ¿Qué contestar? Aunque la respuesta era obvia...

—No lo dudo señor... sólo que... sea... sutil.

—¿Sutil?

—Si señor... Hiro es... Un chico muy especial y... bueno... quizás pueda sentirse cohibido por eso.

—Hasta donde sé es virgen.

—Más aún señor. Nunca ha hecho eso.

—Yo tampoco, entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

A Minoru le cayó una gota por la cabeza. Tendría mucho trabajo que hacer con respecto a su amo.

—El cumpleaños de Hiro es mañana y quiero hacer el amor con él. ¿Qué puedo regalarle para que acepte?

Sí, sería como explicarle las cosas a un niño.

—Amo... no puede ser así.

—¿Por qué no?

Crawd comenzaba a impacientarse. Sentía algo por su esclavo y Minoru le decía que Hiro lo amaba, entonces, ¿Cuál era el problema en querer hacer el amor con él el día de su cumpleaños? ¿Había alguna regla humana que lo prohibiera?

—Podría obligar a Hiro, pero no creo que lo siga amando después de eso.

—¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer?

Un kaizoku pidiéndole consejos a su mayordomo humano. Si cualquiera llegara a enterarse de esto sería la burla de toda la sociedad kaizoku, sin contar con que Tohma probablemente mandaría matar a Minoru por prestarse a eso y él mismo recibiría alguna reprimenda.

—Muy sencillo amo. Hágale una cena. Que sea una cena romántica. Con velas y buen vino. Hable con él. Plantéele lo que quiere, que quiere hacer el amor con él y sobre todo, dígale lo que siente, que lo ama.

Crawd volteó a ver a la ventana donde la luna ya coronaba el cielo.

—Eso haré. Prepara las cosas.

—Sí señor.

* * *

Hiro despertó temprano. Hoy era su décimo sexto cumpleaños. Estaba emocionado. Le había hecho el comentario a su amo esperando alguna reacción suya, pero cuando este preguntó ¿que era un cumpleaños?, abandonó toda esperanza que hubiera albergado en su pensamiento. Era demasiado esperar que en aquel ambiente se festejaran esas cosas y menos de los esclavos, pero no importaba. Él amaba a su amo con locura.

Ahora que lo pensaba. ¿Cómo serían las cosas después? No podrían estar en esa situación para siempre. Y, a lo que sabía, los kaizokus no tenían sexo. Por una parte lo encontró deprimente. Esperaba con ansias el poder entregarse a su amo. En todo el sentido de la palabra.

Pero sabía que eso era imposible.

—Buenos días Hiro —Minoru llegó con su desayuno, sonriente y feliz—. Felicidades cumpleañero —Dejó el desayuno en la mesa de noche y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña caja con un moño—. Esto es para ti.

—Minoru, no te hubieras molestado.

—No es molestia, es sólo un pequeño detalle.

Hiro tomó la cajita y dentro se encontró un prendedor para el cabello que hizo que a Hiro se le saliera un pequeño sonrojo.

—Creo que va perfecto con tu cabello.

—Gracias... ¿Dónde está el amo?

—De momento no está en la mansión. Tenía unos asuntos que resolver.

Entonces la mirada de Hiro se ensombreció. Esperaba poder pasar el día en compañía de su amado kaizoku, a pesar de que el no sintiera lo mismo.

»Pero regresará al anochecer. Dijo que cuando regresara quería verte en su habitación.

—¿Y porqué en su habitación?

El moreno hizo una sonrisa pícara.

—No tengo idea. De momento, quiero que tengas un día relajante. Te preparé un baño de sales aromáticas después del desayuno.

—¿Dijo algo antes de irse?

—Eeh... no... No dijo nada...

Hiro puso cara de resignación. Quizás su amo tenía mucho trabajo y por eso había desaparecido tan temprano sin siquiera decirle nada. No que tuviera que avisarle sino que le hubiera gustado darle al menos un beso antes de que se fuera.

—Después de tu baño, el amo dio autorización de que me acompañes al centro a comprar unas cosas.

—¡Salir de la mansión!

El pelirrojo se sorprendió. Desde que había llegado a aquella mansión, no había vuelto a salir y ahora que posiblemente se le presentaba la oportunidad perfecta de escapar, ya no se le hacía tan tentador.

—Sí, siempre que uses tu collar de esclavo. Regresaremos a la hora de comida y en la tarde puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero debes de estar en su habitación a las ocho un traje especial.

—¿Qué traje?

—Yo te lo daré más tarde.

Hiro desayunó mientras Minoru preparaba las sales aromáticas. Cuando hubo terminado su comida, tomó un baño en extremo relajante, dejándose llevar por los deliciosos aromas que salían del agua y se impregnaban en su piel.

Para ir al centro de colocó un traje chino de dos piezas del mismo tono que su cabello y se colocó además el collar de esclavo que sólo usaba en las exposiciones.

El centro era un gran edificio de quince pisos con múltiples funciones desde restaurantes —exclusivos para kaizokus ubicados en los últimos pisos—, locales de venta de ropa y accesorios con precios tan altos que sólo kaizokus y algunos humanos eran capaces de pagar y otras tiendas de conveniencia. En los primeros pisos se podían ver amas de llaves, mayordomos y esclavos.

Hiro estaba maravillado con el lugar. Nunca había ido allí. Siguió a Minoru a través de las tiendas. Compró unas copas y velas. Hiro parecía niño en parque de diversiones.

—Minoru, vamos al baño.

—Claro.

Dentro del sanitario vieron a un hombre sentado en el piso, recargado contra la pared. Cuando estaban a punto de salir, el hombre habló.

—Hey tú... esclavo —Hiro volteó—. ¿No quieres un anillo de Kumiko?

—¿Kumiko?

El pelirrojo volteó a ver a Minoru con cara de interrogación y se dio cuenta de que el moreno tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Vámonos Hiro.

—Pero...

—Dale una oportunidad de ser libre mayordomo.

Minoru tomó la mano de Hiro y lo sacó del baño antes de que siguiera hablando.

—¿Qué pasa Minoru? ¿Por qué reaccionaste así? —Lo cuestionó el pelirrojo una vez que estuvieron lejos del lugar. El mayordomo aún tenía el semblante molesto.

—Hiro... ¿Te sientes bien en la mansión? ¿Estás cómodo?

—¿Eeh?... Bueno sí... no me quejo ¿Por qué?

—Si tuvieras la oportunidad de escapar... ¿Escaparías?

¿Escapar? ¿Sí tuviera la oportunidad, escaparía? ¿Por qué Minoru le preguntaba eso?

—Antes lo hubiera pensado, pero ahora... creo que no.

—El Kumiko es un material que interfiere con las ondas de radio emitidas por los anillos de los esclavos impidiendo su rastreo.

—¿Eso quiere decir qué...?

—Así es... con uno de esos anillo de Kumiko podrías evitar que rastrearan tu anillo. A pesar de no poder quitarlo por ti mismo, puedes interferir en la señal que emite.

Hiro estaba sorprendido. No creía que existieran ese tipo de dispositivos que prácticamente le aseguraban la libertad a un esclavo. Pero aún así, a como estaban las cosas actualmente, no le quedaban ganas de escapar.

—Minoru...

—Por favor Hiro... No abandones al amo...

La cara del moreno ahora mostraba tristeza. Hiro sonrió y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Minoru... No me iré... no ahora...

Ya más tranquilos, regresaron a la mansión. Durante la comida, Minoru le dio un pequeño pastel con una vela.

—Gracias Minoru

El mayordomo lo dejó en su habitación, diciéndole que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, que descansara y que a las seis regresaría por él para prepararlo.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de esto Mitsu?

—Por supuesto K. Recuerda, llevo años estudiando las manifestaciones humanas, sus diversos comportamientos, los sentimientos y por supuesto, los placeres.

—¿Y tú... ya lo has hecho?

—Por supuesto...—dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

—Con algunos de mis esclavos y esclavas

—¿Cómo se siente?

—No tengo palabras K... Creo que podría decir que es uno de los mayores placeres de la raza humana.

* * *

A las seis en punto de la tarde, Minoru llegó a la habitación de Hiro, encontrándolo sumido en la lectura de un libro.

—Es hora Hiro.

El pelirrojo dejó el libro de lado y fue con el mayordomo. Tomó otro baño de sales y cuando salió, encontró una caja roja como su cabello sobre su cama. Se enrolló una toalla y fue a sentarse a la cama colocando la caja sobre sus piernas.

Encima de la caja había una pequeña nota.

_Para ti._

—_"¿Para mí?"_

Al abrir la caja se encontró con una suave tela vaporosa, un collarín, unos motivos para los brazos y cabello y ropa interior exquisita.

Se sonrojó al ver el conjunto pues no estaba acostumbrado a utilizar "tan poco". Se empezó a vestir y cuando terminó, se miró al espejo.

Sobre su cuello descansaba un collar de oro que bajaba sobre su torso unos quince centímetros en forma de V. Tenía además, unos brazaletes sobre sus brazos. Su intimidad era cubierta por una amplia tela que se sujetada con un prendedor del lado izquierdo de su cadera.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

—Hiro... el amo te espera... te ves bien.

Hiro se sonrojó pero aún así caminó junto con Minoru hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su amo.

—Suerte.

—¿Suerte? ¿Por qué?

Para cuando Hiro volteó, el mayordomo ya había empezado a caminar por el pasillo. Tomó una honda respiración y entró. No supo porqué se sentía nervioso.

Al entrar, la habitación estaba oscura. El suave ondular de una tela le indicó que la puerta del balcón estaba abierta, permitiendo la entrada de la ligera brisa de la noche.

—¿Amo? —Llamó esperanzadamente, sin escuchar ningún sonido o respuesta.

Se fue acercando al balcón y se sorprendió con lo que se encontró.

Ahí en el centro del balcón, había preparada una mesa con una exquisita cena para dos con copas y velas —las mismas que había comprado Minoru en la tarde—. El mantel era de un color rojo pasión y las velas centelleaban con la ligera brisa.

Sintió una mano que se posaba sobre su abdomen, y de la sorpresa se volteó encontrando al amo de su corazón.

—¿Te gusta? —susurró su amo sobre el pabellón de su oreja.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Hoy es tu... cumpleaños ¿No?

—Bueno si...

—Hice esto para ti.

Hiro se sonrojó. Crawd tomó su barbilla y le dio un beso. Ya se había acostumbrado al candor de sentir esos suaves labios sobre los suyos. Cuando el beso se rompió, Crawd tomó las manos de Hiro y lo vio a los ojos.

—Estás perfecto.

Hiro se sonrojó por el cumplido.

—Gra... gracias

—La cena nos espera.

Con las manos unidas, dirigió a su esclavo a la mesa y le retiró la silla para que se sentara, como todo un caballero. Hiro tomó asiento y vio a su amo rodear la mesa para sentarse en su respectiva silla.

»Cenemos.

Cuando iban a empezar a comer, Minoru apareció con una botella de vino. La descorchó frente a ellos y les sirvió dos copas, desapareciendo después por la puerta.

Tuvieron una cena tranquila, hablando de lo que hicieron durante el transcurso del día. Hiro estaba nervioso. No estaba seguro de cuántas libertades podría tener a hablar en una situación tan inusual como esa. Cuando la cena terminó, Crawd tomó la mano del pelirrojo y lo llevó hasta el barandal del balcón donde se apreciaba en el firmamento la blanca luna que iluminaba la noche.

»Hiro... yo...

—¿Qué sucede amo?

—Hiro... últimamente me he sentido extraño.

—¿Extraño? —preguntó el pelirrojo poniendo cara de confusión.

Estaba recargado sobre el barandal, mientras su amo estaba frente a él rodeando su cintura, posando las manos sobre el barandal.

—Cada vez que te veo, siento como si mi corazón saltara. Como si algo revoloteara dentro de mí estómago. Mi mente deja de razonar bien con tu simple presencia —dijo sin dejar de ver atentamente a los ojos chocolate del pelirrojo, tratando de hacerle entender su sentir—. Al principio me asusté y recurrí a un amigo mío que estudia la cultura humana... ¿Sabes que me dijo?

—Qué... ¿Qué le dijo?

—Algo que yo no creí posible... Que estoy enamorado —Hiro abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ¿Esto era increíble. No podía creerlo. ¿Su amor era correspondido?—. Yo nunca creí que un kaizoku pudiera tener ese tipo de sentimientos humanos. Mitsu cree que los kaizokus provenimos de los humanos. De ahí que tengamos muchas semejanzas fisiológicas. Él también cree que si nos parecemos físicamente, también podemos tener sentimientos semejantes. Lo último que me dijo fue que al igual que los humanos, los kaizokus podemos tener una persona especial en este mundo y... creo que encontré la mía...

Hiro se sonrojó más al momento en que sintió que sus manos eran tomadas.

»Hiro... ¿Tú me amas?

La respuesta era sencilla y l atenía clara desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Sí K-sama... yo lo amo...

Crawd sonrió y levantó la cara sonrojada del pelirrojo para besarlo nuevamente. Ambos se entregaron al beso. Hiro pasó sus brazos sobre el cuello de su amo mientras éste recorría la estrecha espalda con sus manos. Cuando el oxígeno se hizo vital, se separaron. El pelirrojo se sentía muy feliz, tanto que abrazó a su amo recostando su cabeza sobre el firme pecho del kaizoku.

—K-sama... Lo amo tanto...

—Yo también... Hiro... —Bien, era el momento—. ¿Te entregarías a mí?

Hiro se separó sonrojándose en sobremanera tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos y rogando por haber escuchado bien.

—¿Qué dijo?

—¿Me dejarías hacerte el amor?

El esclavo se enfocó en los ojos de su amo tratando de leerlos, encontrándose con unas profundas orbes azules que mostraban determinación. No pudo más que sonreír.

—Sí amo... me encantaría hacer el amor con usted.

—Acompáñame.

Crawd tomó su mano derecha y lo dirigió a la habitación donde los esperaba una amplia cama matrimonial con sábanas blancas.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama y por unos momentos no se movieron. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo comenzar.

—¿Has hecho esto antes?... ¿Estar con un hombre?

—No amo.

Crawd tenía en mente todas las veces que había visto hombres en las exposiciones durante el acto sexual y además le había pedido varios consejos a Mitsu que había terminado dándole una explicación completa y gráfica sobre como complacer a un hombre para no cometer ningún error con el pelirrojo.

Tomando la iniciativa, besó a Hiro recostándolo suavemente sobre la cama. El pelirrojo cayó sobre las almohadas sintiendo como su boca era devorada con ansia y hambre. El beso se rompió y Crawd comenzó a bajar por la suave piel, probando y degustando de su cuello.

—K-sama... ahh...

Crawd recordó lo que le había dicho Mitsu unas cuantas horas antes.

—"_K, entre los kaizokus se ha estigmatizado que tocar un esclavo es como ensuciarse las manos, pero yo creo que no es cierto, es sólo un intento de Tohma por apartarnos más de nuestros orígenes. Sintiendo lo que sientes, a tus ojos, tu esclavo será simplemente el ser más perfecto que pueda existir. Disfruta el momento y déjate llevar"_

Con cuidado removió el collarín, dejando al descubierto el cuello completo del pelirrojo. Aspiró el dulce aroma que emanaba de tan suave piel, besando el cuello y bajando lentamente hasta el pecho.

_»__"Los pezones, tanto en hombres como en mujeres, son zonas con una gran cantidad de terminales nerviosas, y por lo tanto, sensibles al tacto"_

Con su lengua rodeó la areola del pezón para terminar con una mordida que hizo al pelirrojo liberar más gemidos de placer. Sus manos viajaban tocando el plano vientre de Hiro, pasando por sus costados, deteniéndose en la cicatriz de su cadera. La piel en esa zona con el tiempo se había vuelto sensible, hecho que el rubio aprovechó para deleitar al esclavo con sus caricias.

—Ahh... ahhh...

Podía sentir el pezón de su esclavo endurecerse bajo su lengua, por lo que le dio el mismo trato al otro. Cuando sintió ambos completamente erectos, siguió bajando por el vientre hasta llegar a la intimidad de Hiro cubierta por la tela del traje.

Su vista se elevó hasta conectarse con la del pelirrojo pidiéndole mudo permiso para lo que seguía obteniendo un asentimiento.

Regresó la mirada a la tela, y quitando los broches de los costados, la retiró, encontrándose la exquisita ropa interior donde claramente se hacía visible un bulto; muestra evidente de la excitación del pelirrojo.

»K-sama...

Antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, Hiro se había incorporado para besarlo de nuevo y comenzar a desabrocharle la camisa. Con las prisas por tomarlo había olvidado que aun seguía completamente vestido.

Sintiendo las pequeñas y suaves manos del pelirrojo tocar su piel cada vez que uno de los botones era liberado de su hoyuelo, sentía su excitación crecer al punto de sentir una incomodidad en su entrepierna dentro de su prisión de tela.

Quedando sólo en ropa interior, Crawd volvió a acomodar a Hiro sobre las almohadas, decidido a retirar la última prenda de ropa que lo separaba de la intimidad de su amado esclavo.

Bajando lentamente la tela, el miembro de Hiro emergió ocasionando en el pelirrojo un gran sonrojo al estar totalmente desnudo frente a su amo. Trató de cubrirse con sus manos, captando la atención de Crawd.

—¿Qué sucede?

Hiro volteó a otro lado, mientras sentía su cara arder.

—Me... me da vergüenza...

Crawd sonrió y subió hasta colocarse a la altura de su pelirrojo.

—Hiro... —Con una de sus manos, tomó el mentón del menor para besarlo larga y profundamente—. Eres prefecto Hiro... no te avergüences de tu cuerpo.

Crawd tomó las manos del pelirrojo, alejándolas de su intimidad y bajando de nuevo, encontrándose frente al miembro erguido de Hiro.

—_"El miembro masculino es altamente sensible a cualquier tipo de estimulación... supongo que por como fuimos criados y a nuestro patrones de comportamiento, nunca desarrollamos la curiosidad de saber si podíamos sentir algo en ese lugar"_

Crawd tomó el miembro de Hiro con una de sus manos y comenzó a subir y a bajar.

—Aaahhh... K-sama... aaaahhhh

Los gemidos de Hiro iban en aumento, complaciendo sus oídos.

—¿Se siente bien, Hiro?

—Aahh... hai... a... mo... motto... ahh...

Las manos de Crawd subían y bajaban por aquella extensión llegando hasta los testículos, rodándolos sobre su mano, bajando un poco más a la sensible zona del pelirrojo hasta dar ligeros toques sobre su entrada, regresando en el camino hasta el pene.

—_"Sabes... es una gran invención la felación entre los humanos..."_

Crawd sacó su lengua, y acercándose, le dio una gran lamida al miembro del pelirrojo.

—Aaaaahhhhh...

Ese gemido fue incentivo suficiente para que el rubio se aventurara a realizar la "felación" que Mitsu se había molestado en explicarle ampliamente.

Abrió su boca y con ella recibió el miembro del pelirrojo, escuchando como sus gemidos subían de intensidad.

»K-sama... ahh... deténgase... voy a...

Hiro sentía como se formaban ligeros espasmos en su bajo vientre, indicándole que el clímax se acercaba.

—_"He de decirte que en una ocasión llegué a probar semen y... no sabe tan mal..."_

K aceleró sus movimientos, sintiendo los espasmos en el cuerpo de Hiro hasta que...

—Aaaaahhhh...ahh...

Hiro liberó su excitación directamente sobre la garganta de su amo. Con terror se dio cuenta segundos después de lo que había hecho. Trató de incorporarse rápidamente sólo para ver como su amo se estaba lamiendo sus labios.

»Lo siento amo... yo...

Hiro ya no pudo seguir hablando pues sus labios se vieron apresados por los de su amo, compartiendo el sabor de su esencia, haciendo del beso largo y hambriento.

»Ahhh... amo... onegai...

Hiro estaba impaciente por sentirse completamente de Crawd Winchester. Impaciente por sentirlo moviéndose dentro de él.

Crawd sonrió al escuchar su voz gimiente y ansiosa y volvió a bajar.

—_"Asegúrate de que esté bien preparado y lubricado si no quieres que sufra y después no quiera volver a repetirlo"_

Alargó su mano hasta la mesa de noche a lado de su cama y del primer cajón sacó una pequeña botella de cristal. Vertió un poco de su contenido en su mano y procedió a la preparación.

Un dedo entró en aquella virgen cavidad, sacando un gemido de pequeña incomodidad en el pelirrojo. Lo movió en círculos un poco distendiendo el lugar, entonces introdujo un segundo, moviéndolos en círculos y haciendo tijeras, tratando de acostumbrar al pelirrojo. Finalmente un tercer dedo acompañó a los otros dos moviéndose libremente. Hiro se ahogaba en gemidos. Se sentía extraño e incómodo, con un poco de dolor.

Cuando los gemidos de incomodidad se fueron reduciendo, Crawd supo que había llegado el momento decisivo. Retiró su mano sacando otro gemido del pelirrojo, entonces lo miró fijamente.

—¿Estás listo?

—Ha... Hai...

Crawd se acomodó tomando su erección y dirigiéndola a la pequeña entrada y empujó hasta que estuvo totalmente dentro.

Al segundo siguiente sintió como si todo le diera vueltas. La sensación de calidez dentro del pelirrojo era apabullante. Al mismo tiempo sintió como el cuerpo bajo él se tensaba, y al levantar la vista, vio como unas cuantas lágrimas cristalinas resbalaban por las blancas mejillas del pelirrojo.

—Hiro...

—K-sama... no se... mueva... onegai...

Hiro trataba de soportar el dolor. Al ser su primera vez, estaba consciente que habría dolor, y aunque su amo se había esforzado en prepararlo, las betas del dolor seguían latente. Sintió como Crawd lamía sus mejillas recogiendo los rastros de lágrimas, para después besarlo de nuevo

—¿Estás bien?

Como respuesta, Hiro movió su cadera haciendo la excitación de su amo llegar más profundo. Crawd sintió como su miembro era rosado por aquella cálida cavidad y sin esperar, empezó a moverse. El vaivén de los cuerpos empezó entregándose plenamente en cuerpo y alma.

—Aaahhh... K... sama... Aaaahhhhh

—Hiro... eres tan... ahh...

Crawd sintió como oleadas de placer se arremolinaban en su vientre conforme aceleraba las embestidas, al mismo tiempo que Hiro gemía más. Aquello era increíble.

¿Eso era hacer el amor?

El pelirrojo extendió sus manos para atrapar el cuello de su amo y acercarlo a él, concertando un profundo beso, mientras el orgasmo se acercaba.

—Ahhh... amo... motto...

—Ahh... Hiro...

Las embestidas del rubio eran cada vez más certeras atinando en cada embate al punto de mayor placer del pelirrojo.

El final se acercaba, las embestidas se volvieron erráticas anunciando la culminación del acto.

—Amo... ya no puedo... más...

—Hiro... juntos...

Crawd tomó el miembro de Hiro para estimularlo al ritmo de los embates logrando venirse al mismo tiempo que él. Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas. Crawd salió lentamente del pelirrojo, acostándose a su lado mientras este trataba de regular su respiración.

—Te amo Hiro...

¿Eso era hacer el amor? Era la experiencia más arrolladora que había experimentado en toda su vida.

* * *

—Recuerdo perfectamente cómo te entregaste a mí esa noche, y muchas noches después de esa —dijo Crawd, aferrándose al presente.

—Eso ya es pasado. Pasado que tú destruiste.

—Pero no fue mi culpa.

—¡Tú confiaste en esos hombres a pesar de que yo te dije que no me caían bien!

—Pero Hiro...

—Recuerdas cuando te lo dije la primera vez que los vi...

* * *

A tres años de ser esclavo de Crawd, ambos seguían igual de enamorados que cuando consumaron su relación. A estas alturas, ya varios kaizokus se habían enterado de su relación, incluyendo al gran Tohma, quien, influenciado por Eiri gran amigo de K, les dio su autorización, siempre y cuando mantuvieran esa relación en privado.

No entendía cómo podía obtener placer tocando a un esclavo.

Aún así, entre los kaizokus se fue metiendo la curiosidad de hacerlo con sus esclavos, difundiéndose la práctica entre la población kaizoku, siendo estos llamados los "caídos".

Ambos se encontraban en el despacho del rubio, besándose con candor. Un aparato comunicador sonó logrando ambos escuchar la voz de Minoru.

—Amo, su invitado acaba de llegar.

—Pásalo al recibidor Minoru, en seguida bajamos.

—¿Invitado? —preguntó el pelirrojo cuando el mayordomo cortó la comunicación.

—Así es Hiro. Un amigo acaba de llegar a la ciudad y quiero presentártelo. Acompáñame.

Un último beso y ambos salieron de despacho bajando las escaleras hasta llegar al recibidor donde un kaizoku de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños los esperaba.

—Tiempo sin verte Crawd.

—Mucho tiempo fuera Kaho.

Kaho moreno se dio cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo.

—¿Y este quién es?

—Él es mi esclavo Hiro.

—Perfecto ejemplar el que tienes Crawd, ¿ya lo probaste?

Hiro se sonrojó y bajó la mirada al sentir una mirada penetrante e insistente sobre su cuerpo.

—Esos son asuntos privados Kaho.

—Vamos Crawd, no te gustaría jugar un poco con él.

* * *

—Desde ese momento yo te había dicho que no confiaba en él. Que me miraba raro... ¡Pero tú siempre decías que eran ideas mías!

Hiro estaba ahora frente a la fuente de delfines, mientras K se mantenía a sus espaldas a un metro de distancia.

—Yo nunca te ignoré Hiro, fue por eso que hice esa promesa con Eiri...

* * *

Crawd y Hiro acababan de llegar a la mansión del mayor de los Uesugi. Eiri los había invitado a una cena de cortesía.

—Hola K, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Quiero pedirte un favor Eiri, como amigo mío que eres.

—¿Qué favor? —Preguntó el rubio mientras servía dos copas de brandy y le pasaba una a Crawd.

—Que si alguna vez Hiro necesita ayuda o protección, inclusive de mí... se la brindes.

A Eiri le pareció extraña esa petición. Más aún porque era a favor de un simple esclavo, sin embargo, no puso pretextos y aceptó cumplir una promesa.

* * *

—Aún así, eso no evitó que pasara lo que pasó. ¡Y más aún, lo invitaste a una cena de cortesía a la mansión por más que te rogué que no lo hicieras!

—¡Necesitaba cerrar un último trato para que él dejara la ciudad! ¡Acaso crees que no me di cuenta de cómo te miraba!

Eso no lo sabía. Hiro se volteó hasta juntar sus ojos con los profundos mares de su antiguo amo.

»Por favor Hiro... déjame contarte cómo sucedió todo... y si después de eso aún así no me crees... te dejaré en paz...

Hiro bajó la mirada, rendido ante la insistencia del rubio y asintiendo a su petición.

* * *

La última firma del contrato se haría el segundo día de la cena de cortesía en casa de Kaho. Hiro había estado algo nervioso porque el día anterior, Kaho no le había quitado los ojos de encima.

Ese día llevaba un conjunto de dos piezas compuesto por un short y un top unido a un collarín

Cuando la cena comenzó, y los esclavos salieron del comedor, Kaho volteó a ver a su invitado.

—Vamos Crawd. ¿Cuándo me dejarás jugar con ese esclavo tuyo? Yo podría prestarte uno de los míos.

—Ya te he dicho que no Kaho —contestó seriamente dando un trago a su bebida—, no sé porqué sigues insistiendo tanto.

—Tengo muy buenos esclavos que podrían satisfacerte Crawd, sólo te pido el tuyo una sola noche.

—Olvídalo Kaho, no insistas pues no cederé en eso.

Kaho puso cara de fastidio ¿Por qué tan reticente a prestarle un esclavo? Eran simples objetos de placer. Vamos, incluso si se rompía podría regalarle otro. Con el ceño fruncido procedió a firmar los documentos de Crawd. Kaho le hizo una señal a uno de sus sirvientes quien inmediatamente trajo dos copas y una botella de whiskey.

—Te invito un trago de algo un poco más fuerte Crawd.

—No acostumbro tomar whiskey Kaho.

—Vamos Crawd, me voy de la ciudad y no sé cuándo regresaré. Un brindis.

Crawd no pudo negarse y aceptó una copa. Segundos después de darle el primer trago a la bebida se sintió un poco mareado. Kaho lo observó atentamente. Los movimientos de Crawd se hicieron más lentos y menos gráciles. Su mirada se perdía en el fondo de la habitación. Sonrió maliciosamente.

—Bien es hora de jugar —Con un ademán llamó al mayordomo—. Que los esclavos regresen.

Hiro y el esclavo de Kaho, un joven llamado Taku, regresaron al salón tomando asiento en sus respectivos cojines.

—¿Y qué me dices K? —comentó Kaho dándole vueltas al líquido en su copa—. ¿Quieres jugar?

Crawd estaba mareado. Escuchaba la voz de Kaho lenta y distorsionada. ¿Qué le habrá preguntado?

—Sí.

—¿Cambiamos esclavos?

—Sí.

Hiro palideció al escuchar eso ¿Intercambiar esclavos? ¿Iba a suceder lo que creía que iba a suceder? Empezó a hiperventilar al ver a Kaho acercarse, y cómo lo tomaba de las manos con fuerza.

—Ahora veremos porqué Crawd es tan resistente a prestarte a otros. Algo especial debes de tener —Kaho volteó a ver a Crawd que seguía sentado en su sillón—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con mi esclavo Crawd.

Todo pasó muy rápido, y para cuando se dio cuenta, el kaizoku le había dado una fuerte embestida, haciéndolo sangrar y gemir de dolor.

_—Amo..._

_El hombre se encontraba detrás del él, embistiéndolo con rudeza. Mientras veía a su amo, haciendo lo mismo con el otro esclavo._

_—¿Porqué...?_

_—Aaahhh...aahhh... que estrecho es tu esclavo..._

_—Amo..._

* * *

Hiro derramaba lágrimas de amargura al recordar lo que había sucedido esa fatídica noche. Como quedó terriblemente lastimado después de que ese kaizoku hizo lo que quiso con su cuerpo mientras su amo disfrutaba de otro. Recordaba que pasó la noche en aquel lugar, y al despertar en el piso del salón, semidesnudo y lleno de fluidos propios y ajenos, vio a su amo recostado en un sofá, con el cuerpo de Taku sobre él, y abrazándolo.

No pudo más con el dolor en su corazón y huyó de aquel lugar. Los sirvientes no pudieron detenerlo. Corrió todo lo que sus adoloridas piernas podían, soportando la letanía del dolor en su espalda baja. Llegó a la mansión, gritando por Minoru quien llegó alarmado por los sollozos del pelirrojo.

* * *

—Por favor Minoru... Ayúdame a escapar... necesito irme de aquí —gritó entre sollozos.

—¡Pero qué pasó Hiro! ¿Por qué vienes así?

—Te contaré después, pero te lo ruego, no puedo pasar ni un minuto más en este lugar, quiero irme antes de que él llegue.

* * *

Minoru le había regalado un anillo de Kumiko que él había conseguido hacía mucho tiempo, y actuando rápidamente, Hiro se bañó y tomó unas cuantas de sus ropas y salió de la mansión con un rumbo fijo: la casa de Eiri Uesugi. Le había contado todo lo sucedido y le rogó que no le permitiera al rubio acercarse a él nunca más. Uesugi había escuchado atentamente, y cumpliendo la promesa a Crawd, protegió al pelirrojo de su mismo amo, no permitiendo saber de su existencia. Lo había regresado a su hogar en los suburbios pero Hiro había regresado dos años después pidiéndole trabajo. No fue sino hasta la primera exposición de Shuichi que Crawd lo había vuelto a ver.

—Ese día, al despertar y no verte, salí corriendo de ahí odiando a Kaho con toda mi alma por no encontrarte. Cuando llegué a la mansión, me dijo Minoru que habías huido y no había podido retenerte. Cuando traté de localizarte por tu anillo... nunca te encontré.

Crawd hablaba con profunda tristeza, recordando el vacío que sintió por haber perdido a su amado.

»Esa misma tarde fui a hacerme unos exámenes de sangre, y los técnicos encontraron un compuesto llamado masoko en mi torrente sanguíneo. ¿Sabes lo que es?

Hiro asintió, aún derramando lágrimas

»El masoko hizo que perdiera la consciencia, actuando a conveniencia de Kaho. Si hubiera estado en mis cabales te juro que él nunca te hubiera puesto un dedo encima, pero ya no importa. Kaho está muerto.

—¡¿Muerto? —Hiro casi gritó de la impresión.

—Así es... esa misma noche yo lo maté... El masoko es ilegal entre kaizokus así que Eiri me ayudó a convencer a Tohma que lo hice por defender mi honor.

Crawd se acercó a Hiro, tomándolo de sus hombros y acercándolo a su cuerpo.

»Por favor Hiro, créeme, es la verdad.

—Me... me es difícil... creer lo que dices...

En verdad era difícil. ¿En realidad había pasado cuatro años viviendo en una mentira? ¿Podría perdonarle todo el dolor que le había hecho pasar?

Crawd sintió que con eso se dictaba su sentencia. Si Hiro no le creía ahora, nunca lo haría. Estaba perdido.

Bajó los brazos, al igual que su cabeza. Estaba devastado.

—Entiendo... lamento... todo lo que pasó... espero que... llegues a ser feliz...

Crawd se levantó y caminó con dirección a la mansión. Recogería sus cosas y se iría. Lo mejor sería irse de la ciudad.

»Le diré a Eiri que regresaré a mi mansión. No te preocupes... no volveré a molestarte.

No soportaría estar en la misma ciudad sabiendo que el pelirrojo lo odiaba

Hiro observó a su antiguo amo dirigirse a la mansión. Su mente empezó a volar.

—_"Se va... se va... No volverá a molestarme... quiere decir que... nunca lo volveré a ver... nunca más... lo volveré a ver..."_

Todas las dudas de Hiro se resolvieron en ese momento. Cuatro años sin él habían sido un completo suplicio, y no volver a verlo en toda su vida sería...

Corrió con toda la fuerza que sus piernas se lo permitieron y abrazó al rubio por la espalda.

»No, por favor no te vayas, te perdono pero no te vayas, por favor, no me dejes solo de nuevo.

Crawd se sorprendió al sentir el fuerte abrazo sobre su cintura, y al voltear, el pelirrojo se abrazó a su pecho con fuerza sintiendo inmediatamente la humedad de sus lágrimas sobre su camisa. Se sintió tan feliz que abrazó a Hiro con fuerza.

Estuvieron abrazados varios minutos hasta que el pelirrojo dejó de sollozar. Se separaron un poco y Crawd atrapó los labios de Hiro. Tanto tiempo sin probar esos labios que ahora le sabían a puro éxtasis.

—Te amo Hiro...

—Yo también... amo...


	19. Capítulo 19 Días en la playa Parte I

—Por favor... no me dejes...

Hiro se aferraba al pecho del rubio llorando amargamente. Muchas noches había derramado lágrimas por haberse alejado de su amo, pensando que había jugado con él y ahora que todo estaba claro, no quería volver a separarse de él.

Crawd rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, juntándolo más a su pecho, sosteniéndolo. Se sentaron al borde de la fuente sin dejar de abrazarse. El rubio sentía que su corazón saltaba de gozo. Poder estrechar de nuevo el exquisito cuerpo del pelirrojo contra el suyo y sentir su cálida presencia no tenía precio.

La luna ya se había elevado muy alta en el cielo, anunciando que ya la noche estaba muy avanzada. No supo en qué momento el pelirrojo se quedó dormido, pero lo cargó con cuidado, sintiendo como Hiro se aferraba a su pecho, suspirando en descanso. Llegó a la habitación del pelirrojo y lo acosó sobre la cama. Ya habían lavado su pijama, así que sólo se puso el pantalón y se metió a la cama. Abrazando a Hiro se quedó dormido.

* * *

—Aahhh... ahhhh... hmmm...

—Ahh... Ryu...

Tatsuha estaba recostado en su cama mientras que Ryuichi se movía vigorosamente sobre él. Tatsuha sostenía sus caderas con poderío, dejando marcas que después seguramente se convertirían en oscuros cardenales.

Era ya el tercer round de la avanzada noche y el cuerpo de Tatsuha parecía no tener límite ni poder llegar a la saciedad. Ryuichi se deshacía en gemidos. Estaba en una fase en la que el dolor había desaparecido y sólo quedaba el placer.

—Aahhh... amo... hmm... motto...

Con una fuerte y profunda arremetida, Tatsuha se corrió dentro del cuerpo del de ojos azules, al mismo tiempo que Ryuichi arqueaba su espalda en un ángulo casi imposible, liberando su simiente.

Lentamente Ryuichi se levantó, liberando el miembro flácido del moreno, y se acostó a su lado guardando una distancia, respirando copiosamente y, esperando que al menos por esa noche su amo tuviera suficiente. Y parecía que así fue, pues a los pocos minutos Tatsuha se quedó dormido.

Por unos minutos se quedó viendo el impasible rostro del moreno, respirando acompasadamente, muestra de su sueño profundo. Debía admitir que era un hombre extremadamente guapo. Liberó un suspiro silencioso de resignación.

No sabía exactamente en qué momento se enamoró de aquel hombre, pero suponía que todo comenzó la primera vez en que Tatsuha lo tomó en más de una ocasión, aquella vez en que Tatsuha literalmente corrió a Takako de la habitación y lo tomó. Esa noche Tatsuha había caído dormido muy temprano y Ryuichi estaba física y mentalmente tan agotado que no se pudo levantar para regresar a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Ryuichi despertó, se vio apresado por unos fuertes brazos y al levantar la vista se encontró con el rostro relajado y dormido de su amo. Se veía tan pacífico y tranquilo, en contraste con el usual rostro de lujuria que siempre traía consigo al estar cerca de él y que era indicio de que le traía ganas.

Era la primera vez que alguien —a excepción de Shuichi—, lo abrazaba con tanto candor, con tanta calidez. No quería que esa sensación terminara. Con cuidado, acostó su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo y volvió a dormirse, después de todo, aún era muy temprano.

Sobra decir que horas después, cuando Tatsuha despertó, casi lo tiró de la cama, aunque después de eso, volvió a tomarlo. A partir de ahí, a Tatsuha parecía no importarle el que el Ryuichi durmiera en su cama; es más, parecía aprovechar ese hecho para poder tener sexo con él a primera hora de la mañana.

Dicen que cuando el corazón elige, no hay nada que hacer. Ryuichi se había dado cuenta de eso perfectamente. Su corazón se había cansado de luchar, cediendo a la constante presencia de su amo en su vida y en su cuerpo. Para qué negarlo, hacía tiempo que había encontrado el gran placer del sexo a pesar del dolor inicial y de las ocasiones en que sólo había dolor. Parecía que se había convertido en una víctima más del Síndrome de Estocolmo. Una víctima destinada al más cruel de los sufrimientos: el no poder obtener el amor en reciprocidad por parte de su captor ni siquiera en la más remota oportunidad.

Sintió el cuerpo a su lado moverse lentamente, reptando sobre su cuerpo. Seguramente Tatsuha se había despertado listo para una sesión nocturna. Sintió como sus piernas eran abiertas con un solo movimiento y sus manos eran apresadas sobre su cabeza.

—Sabes... mi hermano me llamó en la mañana... se fue junto con tu amigo el enano a nuestra casa de playa... sería divertido hacerles una visita.

Al segundo siguiente sintió como el grueso miembro del moreno se adentraba en él con fuerza. Oleadas de dolor y placer lo embargaron, haciéndolo derramar lágrimas. Tendría que guardarse sus sentimientos para siempre.

* * *

Jueves

Shuichi se despertó muy temprano esa mañana y al ver a su amo profundamente dormido, decidió salir de la cama antes de que su amo quisiera un poco de acción pre-desayuno. Como se le habían olvidado las pastillas, trataría de alejarse del rubio lo más posible, mantener sus manos lejos de su cuerpo, al menos hasta que regresaran a la mansión y pudiera recomenzar su tratamiento.

Salió de la cama y se metió a bañar. Cuando salió, se alegró de ver a su amo aún dormido.

«No creo que se moleste mucho si salgo a explorar un poco. Después de todo, desde ayer que no salgo de la habitación por su capricho»

Shuichi salió sigilosamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido. Salió al pasillo y empezó a caminar. A pesar de ser una simple casa de playa, ésta era muy grande y era muy fácil perderse. Esa mañana estaba usando un top sin mangas y unos shorts cortos a medio muslo. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese tipo de ropa por lo que era ya muy común para él usar esas prendas. Encontró las escaleras que daban al primer piso del vestíbulo hasta dar finalmente con las grandes puertas de la entrada principal. Cuando salió, los rayos de sol acariciaron su rostro mostrándole un maravilloso paisaje. Al llegar el día anterior, no había podido ver nada pues Eiri inmediatamente lo había encerrado en la habitación y se la habían pasado teniendo sexo.

Era una playa hermosa, con aguas claras y someras. Arena blanca y palmas por doquier. El mar era precioso. En su vida lo había visto y ahora se daba cuenta de lo que en su corta vida se había perdido. Corrió descalzándose los pies hasta que estos tocaron el agua, dándose cuenta de que estaba fría debido al sereno de la mañana. Se quedó parado en la orilla, sintiendo como el agua hacía que sus pies se hundieran en la arena.

Desafortunadamente no sabía nadar en ese tipo de aguas. No era lo mismo flotar en una alberca, donde el agua está confinada a estar eternamente calma, a estar en un lugar de área incalculable con olas rompiendo en la playa y sin nadie cerca que pudiera rescatarlo por lo que decidió quedarse allí, sólo sintiendo los ríos de agua recorriendo sus pies.

* * *

Ryuichi abrió sus ojos y se despertó como los últimos días. Sólo, cansado, agotado y adolorido. Sobra decir la razón.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando al ama de laves de la mansión cargando una bandeja con el desayuno.

—¿Por qué haces esto? El amo Tatsuha se va a enojar si descubre que me trajiste el desayuno a "su" cama.

—No te preocupes, el amo Tatsuha no está.

Ryuichi se sorprendió.

—¿No está? ¿A dónde fue?

—Esta mañana me dijo que iría a la casa de verano de los Uesugi a pasar el resto de la semana y me pidió que preparara todo mientras él iba a arreglar unos asuntos.

Ahora que Ryuichi hacía memoria, su amo, la noche anterior, le había comentado algo al respecto.

—Voy... ¿Vamos a la playa?

—Sí.

Noriko sonrió al acertar en sus pensamientos. Seguramente alguien del status de Ryuichi nunca había podido ir a la playa, pues eso era un pequeño lujo que no cualquiera se podía dar, además de que quedaba a tres horas de viaje de la ciudad y la mayor parte estaba reservada por casas de playa de kaizokus.

»Desayuna tranquilo y después báñate mientras termino las maletas. Partirán a las doce del mediodía.

Noriko salió de la habitación dejando a Ryuichi descansar y desayunar a gusto. Cuando terminó, dejó todos los platos sobre la bandeja, y ésta sobre la mesa de noche, para que cuando vinieran los sirvientes a asear la habitación —quizás viniera Noriko—, se la pudieran llevar.

Se levantó despacio, resintiendo aún la noche de pasión desenfrenada —que más bien sería lujuria mal contenida—. Buscó sus ropas que la noche anterior habían sido casi arrancadas de su cuerpo encontrándolas abandonadas en una esquina de la habitación. Las recogió y se puso lo que pudo, sólo para cubrirse sus partes íntimas. Salió del cuarto en dirección a su habitación.

El reloj de su mesa de noche le mostró que ya eran cerca de las diez de la mañana. En verdad se había levantado tarde.

Entró a la ducha y comenzó a bañarse.

* * *

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

Yuki puso cara de hastío. Hubiera sido mejor no contestar el teléfono, y ahora tenía a Tohma gritándole y preguntándole la razón por la cual había desaparecido de la ciudad tan tempestivamente.

»¡No puedes salir de la ciudad sin avisarme Eiri!

¿Qué acaso era su niñero? Sus padres ya estaban muertos y él era un kaizoku adulto capaz de cuidar de él mismo. ¿Por qué Tohma insistía en querer saber cada uno de sus movimientos?

—Estoy en la casa de playa Tohma, no estoy tan lejos.

—Aún así Eiri, tengo que saberlo.

—Si ya... —dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Quién se quedó en la mansión?

—Hiro está a cargo, además K está con él.

El tono de Tohma se mostró sorprendido, algo muy raro en él.

—¿Winchester?

—Sí, él. ¿Algún problema?

—Por supuesto que no, sólo espero que Winchester no haga alguna barbaridad, o tendrá que cumplir con las consecuencias —La comunicación se cortó por unos segundos—. Tu hermano Tatsuha ha venido a verme. Tengo que colgar, en seguida te llamo.

Yuki sólo colgó. Esas conversaciones le desesperaban. Dejó el artefacto en su lugar y su vista se enfocó al otro lado de la cama, que en esos momentos se encontraba vacío. Suspiró.

«Ahora donde se metió ese mocoso»

Estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

—¡¿Te llevaste a tu esclavo?

Lo malo de la casa de playa era que él tenía que contestar el teléfono. Debido a que, como quería privacidad, había pocos sirvientes, la mayoría ocupados en mantener la mansión en orden y como tampoco se había traído a su mayordomo, él debía atender sus llamadas la mayoría de las veces. Hubiera sido mejor no contestar...

—¿Hay algo de malo?

—¡Te llevaste a un esclavo a la casa de playa y le estás metiendo ideas raras a tu hermano!

—¿Ideas?

¿Meterle ideas él a Tatsuha? Su hermano era más hermético que el plástico para sellar. Sólo escuchaba lo que le convenía.

—Acaba de decirme que al mediodía partiría para allá a pasar el fin de semana. Por lo menos él si me avisa, aunque también se llevará a su esclavo.

—¿Y no se lo impediste?

—Eiri... me dijo que si tú te habías llevado al tuyo, porqué el no podría llevarse al suyo.

—Es un mocoso mimado.

—Es tu hermano.

—Es un hermano mocoso mimado.

Tohma suspiró. Eiri nunca cambiaría.

—Que nadie se entere de la presencia de los esclavos en la casa de playa. Proclama voto de silencio entre tu servidumbre.

—Ya lo hice.

—Bien. No podemos permitir que otros kaizokus se enteren de ese comportamiento Eiri.

—¿Por qué Tohma? ¿Algo que no me quieras contar?

—No juegues conmigo Eiri —La voz de Tohma se volvió seria y profunda—. Cuando regreses ven a verme. Recuerda que los exámenes a tu esclavo y al de Ryuichi aún están pendientes.

—Lo sé. No tienes que recordármelo. Aunque la idea no me agrada mucho.

—Es protocolario Eiri.

—Aún así...

Yuki ya había visto los exámenes de reconocimiento que les practicaban a los nuevos esclavos, y no eran nada agradables. A los que eran vírgenes, sólo se les aplicaban exámenes de sangre, de orina y de semen, sin embargo, a los que no, aparte del examen de sangre y de orina, hacían exámenes de sensibilidad de respuesta a estímulos. Los hacían tener orgasmos, midiendo la intensidad de respuesta, todo esto con la finalidad de saber si valdrían la pena para las exposiciones. Eran métodos poco ortodoxos y no le gustaría ver a Shuichi bajo esos tratamientos.

Por unos segundos se sorprendió de pensar eso.

_«"No quisiera ver a Shuichi así... siendo tocado por otras manos..."»_

Se aclaró la mente de esos pensamientos y volvió a contestar.

»Ya veré cuando regrese.

—Pero Eiri

Tohma bufó al escuchar como la llamada se cortaba y desistió de llamar de nuevo porque sabía que Eiri no iba a contestar.

—Pronto Eiri... pronto

* * *

Eiri colgó el teléfono y se sentó en la cama, bajando los pies hasta tocar el piso. Le quedaban cuatro días libres de trabajo que pensaba aprovechar "muy" bien.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño a ducharse, dispuesto a salir después a buscar a su escurridizo esclavo.

* * *

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, sintiendo un suave pero firme abrazo alrededor de su cintura. Levantó la vista hasta enfocarse en unos mares que la veían fijamente.

—Buenos días.

Crawd le sonrió. Había despertado hacía unos minutos pero no había querido despertarlo pues se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo que se le hacía una crueldad sacarlo del mundo de los sueños.

Hiro entonces se dio cuenta que estaba plácidamente recostado sobre el amplio y desnudo pecho del rubio, sonrojándose al instante y apartándose con sus manos, sin lograrlo por completo pues el abrazo aún se cernía sobre su cintura.

»¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el rubio al sentirse súbitamente separado de la cálida presencia de su pelirrojo. Antes de que pudiera alejarse más, afianzó el abrazo sobre la delgada cintura, impidiéndole hacerlo.

—Yo... yo...

Al ver los intentos de separarse, trató de entender lo que le sucedía.

—Hiro... tú has... has estado con alguien más... ¿Después de lo de nosotros?

Hiro se sonrojó furiosamente y bajó la mirada para seguidamente negar con su cabeza. Cómo decirle que después de su separación, no había podido acercarse a otro candor humano porque tenía sentimientos de culpa de estarlo engañando, a pesar de lo que había sucedido.

Crawd sintió que su pecho se llenaba de gozo al saber que consciente o inconscientemente, su pelirrojo se había mantenido puro para él, pues a sus ojos, Hiro era la criatura más pura e inocente que pudiera existir.

Se acercó a él y le plantó un beso inocente en la frente.

—Tranquilo Hiro. Esperé cuatro años para volver a sentirte entre mis brazos y ahora que estás conmigo no pienso dejarte ir.

—Pero yo...

—Shhh... No hay prisa... tenemos toda la vida por delante.

Hiro sonrió y se volvió a pegar al pecho desnudo del rubio pasando sus brazos hacia la espalda sintiendo su calor.

»Duerme un poco más. Aún es temprano.

—Sí.

Se acomodaron en la cama y volvieron a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, entregándose a un sueño que estaba a punto de volverse realidad.

_«"Me ama... en verdad me ama"»_

* * *

—Aahhh...

Tatsuha y Ryuichi iban en camino a la casa de playa de los Uesugi, pero Tatsuha, siendo como es, le había ordenado a Ryuichi que viajaría en la misma limosina con él.

A Ryuichi esto le pareció muy extraño. Los amos no solían viajar con los esclavos, sin embargo, no pudiéndose negar por su condición inferior, asintió subiéndose a la limosina. Minutos después se dio cuenta de sus intensiones.

Ahora se encontraba hincado sobre el piso del automóvil, dándole una felación a su amo. Recorría el miembro enhiesto de Tatsuha, dando lamidas por los costados, bajando hasta los testículos. Chupaba y mordía ligeramente el escroto, sólo lo suficiente para mandarle corrientes de placer a Tatsuha.

Estando al tanto de sus sentimientos, ahora Ryuichi hacía todo lo posible por darle el mayor placer posible a su amo que su inferior cuerpo pudiera otorgarle. Viviendo una vida donde nunca sería correspondido, por lo menos, siempre que su amo lo quisiera, se entregaría en cuerpo y alma.

Volvió a subir lamiendo hasta la punta para después meter el miembro todo lo posible en su boca. Relajó la garganta y los músculos de sus mejillas para darle más espacio. Empezó a bombear, entrecerrando su boca para rozar con sus dientes la sensible piel.

Sintió como unas manos se posaban sobre su cabeza presionándola y aumentando el ritmo, anunciándole que su amo estaba a punto de terminar.

Tatsuha trataba de controlar sus gemidos, pero la cálida cavidad que se movía sobre su pene lo volvía loco. Tenía que admitir que en los últimos días su esclavo había mejorado en sus técnicas.

»Hmmm...

Con un gemido ahogado, se corrió abundantemente en la boca de Ryuichi quien tragó con hambre aquel néctar hasta que los pequeños espasmos en el cuerpo de su amo menguaron.

»Ven acá.

Tatsuha jaló a Ryuichi y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo haciendo que se sentara sobre su regazo, con las piernas abiertas hacia los costados. Tenía una perfecta vista del excitado miembro de su esclavo.

»Hora de jugar

* * *

Yuki ya estaba desesperado. Ya había buscado en casi toda la casa, preguntando a los sirvientes y no podía encontrar a su esclavo. Había olvidado el transmisor en la mansión. Cansado de buscar se había detenido a desayunar, que de hecho, ya era el almuerzo pues eran casi las doce del día.

Cuando terminó, decidió salir de la casa y ahí lo vio. Shuichi estaba sentado sobre la arena, sus piernas recogidas en su pecho y la cabeza recargada sobre sus rodillas. El viento mecía sus cabellos en una suave caricia mientras los rayos del sol caían como ríos de luz sobre su piel, bañándolo por completo.

Cualquier cosa que estuviera pensando en ese momento desapareció de su mente ante tal visión. Caminó lentamente por la arena, sin hacer el menor ruido hasta estar a sus espaldas. Pudo darse cuenta de la mirada anhelante del esclavo estaba sobre el horizonte que se perdía al nivel del mar.

—No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para salir de la cama.

Shuichi se asustó al escuchar la voz de su amo y trató de levantarse, sin embargo, sus piernas entumecidas por la posición que tenía, no le respondieron, ocasionando que su cuero se precipitara contra el suelo. No alcanzó a tocar el suelo pues unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaron.

Eiri al ver que no podía pararse bien, lo sujetó acercándolo a su cuerpo.

—Perdón.

Shuichi se sonrojó furiosamente al sentirse entre los fuertes brazos de su amo, sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por el dueño. Ya con sus piernas despiertas, Shuichi se separó.

»Lo siento... Es que me desperté temprano, y no quise molestarlo, yo...

—¿Porqué no estabas nadando?

Shuichi detuvo su explicación y entonces bajó la vista, avergonzado y con un nuevo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Yo no... Yo no sé nadar muy bien...

Yuki puso cara de incredulidad. ¿Qué acaso no nadaba en la piscina de la mansión.

—¿Ya comiste algo?

—No...

—Ve a almorzar. Te espero a la una en mi habitación. Tatsuha llegará a las tres con el enano —La mirada de Shuichi brilló. ¡Vería a Ryuichi!—. Quiero que te comportes. Cualquier comportamiento inapropiado será castigado, independientemente del comportamiento del esclavo de Tatsuha. ¿Entendido?

—Si amo.

—Y cuando vayas a mi habitación... sólo llévate una bata —le dijo el rubio con una mirada lujuriosa, dejando en claro para qué lo quería en su habitación. Asintió mientras veía a su amo dirigirse de nuevo a la entrada de la mansión.

Dando un último vistazo al horizonte, se dirigió también a la mansión a comer, pues ahora que lo pensaba bien, su estómago comenzaba a gruñir.

* * *

—Aaahhh...

Era obvio que Tatsuha se recuperara en poco tiempo. El moreno lo había acomodado sobre sus piernas y de una sola y certera embestida se había adentrado en él. Ryuichi lanzó un grito de dolor. Por más que lo hacía con su amo, no lograba acostumbrarse a la penetración inicial. Menos aún porque su amo nunca se preocupaba siquiera de prepararlo, nunca se preocupaba por él, sólo le importaba obtener su propio placer. Nada fuera de lo común. Inclusive hubo algunas ocasiones en que Tatsuha terminaba y Ryuichi no lograba alcanzar el orgasmo, sintiendo sólo dolor o incomodidad. Por fortuna ya no sangraba, aunque los moretones y las marcas de manos sobre sus caderas parecían no querer desaparecer.

Ahora estaba tratando de relajarse un poco para amainar el dolor, aunque esto estaba resultando algo complicado porque Tatsuha ya se estaba moviendo impacientemente. Sosteniendo fuertemente su cintura, comenzó a empujar, obligando a Ryuichi a cabalgar sobre él.

»Aahhh... amo... hmmm... matte...

Tatsuha no escuchaba las súplicas de su esclavo. Estaba perdido en la asfixiante sensación del cálido interior de su esclavo. El exquisito cuerpo de Ryuichi se estaba convirtiendo en una droga para él aunque nunca lo admitiría pues era un hecho que ni siquiera comprendía bien. Teniendo esclavos desde los doce años y acostándose con ellos desde los trece, nunca había sentido tal "adicción" por el cuerpo de un único esclavo.

Ryuichi gemía fuertemente mientras sus caderas se movían sobre el miembro de su amo.

»Aaahhh...

Tatsuha había presionado un pequeño botón en el control localizador del anillo de Ryuichi, impidiéndole que pudiera aumentar de tamaño y conteniendo la erección del esclavo.

—No... onegai... eso no...

—¿De qué hablas? Ahh... Si sé que te gusta.

Tatsuha aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, ocasionando placer y frustración. Estar al borde del orgasmo y no poder liberarse era un verdadero suplicio.

—Amo... onegai...

Lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de Ryuichi quien los tenía cerrados con fuerza. A Tatsuha le encantaba escuchar a su esclavo suplicar por que le permitiera correrse. Le encantaba llevarlo hasta el último atisbo de cordura, para después dejarlo.

El ritmo aumentó, marcando el final de la sesión. Tatsuha sostenía cada vez más fuerte las caderas de Ryuichi, dejando marcas que de seguro más tarde se volverían oscuras. Ryuichi sentía que se asfixiaba. La conjunción de dolor y placer le nublaba el pensamiento.

El movimiento de caderas aumentó, señalando que el fin estaba cerca. Ryuichi se sostuvo con fuerza del cuello del moreno, quien no le tomó importancia pues estaba muy sumido en su propio placer

»Amo... ah... Por favor... libéreme...

—Ya casi... ah

Tatsuha empujó una última vez, enterrándose profundamente en el cuerpo de Ryuichi quien lanzó un fuerte gemido de dolor y placer. El cuerpo de Ryuichi estaba muy tenso, entonces Tatsuha presiono nuevamente el botón, permitiendo a Ryuichi lanzar en esta ocasión un gemido de puro placer, liberando su esencia sobre el vientre de ambos.

Su cuerpo cayó laxo sobre el pecho de Tatsuha.

»Muévete

Ryuichi tembló al escuchar estas frías palabras. Con dolor, lentamente se levantó del regazo del moreno.

—Vístete.

Asintiendo con la mirada baja, se movió buscando su ropa y se vistió. Después tomó asiento sin poder evitar una mueca de dolor.

Tatsuha presionó un botón que estaba en el reposa brazos.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar? —preguntó al chofer.

—Treinta minutos señor.

Tatsuha sólo sonrió.


	20. Capítulo 20 Días en la playa Parte II

Se despertó cuando al acomodarse en la cama, sintió un vació a su lado. Se sentó en la cama buscando a su amado y al no encontrarlo se levantó, metiéndose a bañar.

Mientras sentía como el agua templada caía sobre su rostro, recordó la noche anterior. Finalmente se había reconciliado con el dueño de su corazón y había dormido mejor que los últimos cuatro años. Sentir el calor de su ahora pareja nuevamente junto a él había sido un bálsamo.

De tanto pensar en él se dio cuenta de que su hombría estaba despertando. Sonrió. Un simple pensamiento le provocaba eso.

Dirigió una de sus manos hacia su miembro y dejó a su mente recrearse en los recuerdos de su amado. Su bello rostro, tallado con suaves y delicadas facciones. Un cuello perfecto que embonaba con el suyo. El torso lampiño adornado con dos rosadas tetillas que incitaban a morderlas. Su pequeña y bien moldeada cintura sin un gramo de grasa extra. La inolvidable cicatriz de su cadera, tan sensible al tacto. Su miembro que al excitarse clamaba que lo probara. Las largas piernas bien torneadas y tonificadas. Finalmente su larga y sedosa melena rosada que clamaba al tacto.

Aumentó el ritmo impuesto por su mano sobre su miembro, mientras el orgasmo se acercaba.

—Ahh... hmmm...

Trataba de reprimir sus gemidos sin lograrlo mucho. Posó una mano sobre la pared tratando de mantener el equilibrio. El clímax estaba a punto de llegar.

»Ahh... Aahhh... ¡Hiro!...

Al segundo siguiente su cuerpo se relajó. Terminó de bañarse y se colocó una pequeña toalla sobre su cintura. Al salir del baño, vio que la cama ya estaba hecha y había ropa sobre ella.

—No sabía que los kaizokus supieran autocomplacerse

Crawd se volvió al escuchar aquella voz y vio a Hiro recargado sobre la pared al lado de la puerta del baño, portando un gran sonrojo en su rostro. Sonrió. Se veía adorable.

—Lo aprendí de ti.

—¿De mí?

—Cuando te fuiste, me di cuenta de que a veces... sólo ocurría... Cuando pensaba en ti.

Hiro se sonrojó más y le fue imposible sostener la vista más tiempo.

—¿Pensabas en mí?

—Cada segundo de mi vida.

Crawd se acercó a él y sostuvo sus hombros mientras una de sus manos levantaba el rostro para darle un beso. Un beso que le quitó el aliento al pelirrojo. Con algo de pena se separó del rubio, pues al verlo con sólo una diminuta toalla cubriendo sus partes nobles, lo estaba haciendo desvariar.

—Ya... Ya ordené el desayuno... bueno, sería la comida pues ya casi es mediodía. Te espero en el comedor.

Hiro salió de la habitación algo abochornado por la situación, mientras el rubio sólo sonrió al saber que aun lograba hacer sonrojar al pelirrojo.

* * *

Shuichi se tomó más de la cuenta en desayunar y hasta se puso a platicar con los pocos empleados, y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya pasaban de las dos de la tarde. Salió corriendo con rumbo a su habitación para quitarse la ropa y ponerse una bata. Sólo esperaba que su amo no se enojara mucho.

Cuando llegó a la habitación y tocó, escuchó un escueto «adelante». Armándose de valor entró en la habitación. Era claro que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas pues a pesar de ser mediodía el cuarto estaba en penumbras. Con paso lento se dirigió al centro de la habitación donde el rubio con evidente molestia lo esperaba sólo con unos pantalones delgados sobre la amplia cama. El rostro del rubio mostraba un evidente ceño de enojo, y como no, si llevaba esperándolo una hora.

—¿Porqué tardaste tanto? —preguntó con una voz pausada y fría que causó un escalofrío en Shuichi.

—Lo siento amo... —contestó bajando la vista—. Me... Me entretuve en la comida y... en el baño...

Yuki quiso castigarlo. Mostrarle que él era el amo, y que su palabra era la ley, pero al escucharlo disculparse y ver la mirada de arrepentimiento, no supo porqué, el enojo se fue, pasando a un sentimiento de lujuria al saber que Shuichi tenía sólo una bata cubriendo su cuerpo.

—Quítate la bata.

Shuichi levantó la mirada para observar la vista decidida de su amo. Lentamente deslizó la prenda sobre sus hombros, quedando en pocos segundos como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Yuki internamente se deleitó con la vista aunque nunca lo admitiría. La nívea piel sin una sola marca, tan suave al tacto. Sólo adornado por el collar que Shuichi casi nunca se quitaba y el exquisito anillo de esclavo alrededor de su pene.

»Acércate.

Shuichi caminó hacia la cama y se subió en ella, quedando de rodillas frente a su amo. Yuki se bajó el pantalón y sacó su miembro semierecto dándole una muda instrucción de lo que debía de hacer.

Shuichi se inclinó sobre la entrepierna de su amo. Ya estando acostumbrado a hacerlo, sacó la lengua y le dio una lamida a la punta. En ese instante se le figuró escuchar un suspiro de boca de su amo.

Se acomodó sobre las sábanas. Tomó el miembro de su amo y empezó a frotarlo mientras con su lengua sólo se encargaba de la punta. Rodeaba el glande y estimulaba el orifico de la uretra mientras que con sus manos recorría la longitud y tentaba sus testículos, haciéndolos rodar sobre su mano. Yuki tomó sus cabellos entre sus manos, indicándole lo que seguía, que pasara a lo siguiente. Shuichi abrió su boca y tragó todo lo que pudo de aquel miembro.

»Hmmm...

Yuki no pudo evitar que un suspiro saliera de sus labios. Sus ojos no perdían detalle de cómo su miembro aparecía y desaparecía de la delicada boca de su esclavo. Cómo sus rosados labios causaban fricción en tan sensible piel.

Shuichi recorrió aquel miembro con vehemencia, perdiéndose por unos momentos en el sabor de las pequeñas gotas de pre-semen. Lo hacía de una manera extremadamente lenta. Alargando lo más posible el orgasmo de su amo, esto para que quedara cansado y tal vez que se librara de acostarse con él.

Su boca se movía incesantemente. En ocasiones liberaba el miembro del rubio para bajar y chupar sus testículos, dando suaves mordidas en la sensible piel del escroto.

Yuki sentía el orgasmo acercarse así que posó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Shuichi y le implantó un ritmo más acelerado. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse empujando dentro de la boca del menor.

Con un gemido sordo, se corrió abundantemente directo a la garganta de su esclavo, obligándolo a tragarlo. Shuichi levantó su rostro para ver a su amo.

»Complácete para mí.

Yuki aprovechó de ver a su esclavo auto complaciéndose, mientras se recuperaba para poder tomarlo. Con una de sus manos tomó un pequeño aparato de la mesa de noche que Shuichi no había visto. Era un estimulador en forma de hélice de dos aspas con una protuberancia dentada.

»Usa esto

Shuichi se fijó en el estimulador y lo agarró con sus manos. Se acomodó sentado de frente a su amo y olvidando el pudor, abrió las piernas. Que su amo disfrutara su cuerpo todo lo que pudiera pues escaparía pronto a como diera lugar.

Sabía que esto era para excitar a su amo, trataría de hacer hasta lo imposible por evitar tener sexo con él.

Su miembro ya estaba semierecto así que lo tomó entre sus manos y empezó a darse placer mientras que con la otra mano se estimulaba las tetillas.

—Ahh... hmm... ahh...

Suspiros y gemidos pequeños escapaban de sus labios. La mano sobre sus tetillas subió a su boca y lamió tres de sus dedos pasando su lengua por ellos, entonces volvió a bajarlos sensualmente sin perder la vista de la mirada lujuriosa de su amo.

Su mano llegó hasta su perineo y comenzó a rodear su entrada, entonces introdujo un dedo.

»Aahhh...

Un segundo dedo acompañó al primero en poco tiempo y ambos se movían en su interior. Los sacó y tomó el estimulador de las dos "hélices" y lo dirigió a su boca para lamerlo ante la falta de lubricante, lamiéndolo como lo hiciera hace unos minutos con sus dedos, recorriendo la protuberancia dentada que entraría en él. Cuando se aseguró de que estaba bien lubricado, lo volvió a bajar hasta su entrada. Sin dejar de estimular su miembro lo hizo entrar.

La suave curvatura del estimulador —sus protuberancias dentadas—, estaban diseñadas para una estimulación directa de la próstata.

»Aahhh... hmmm... aaahhh...

Al hacerlo girar con las hélices, la protuberancia golpeaba continuamente la sensible próstata de Shuichi. Yuki estaba extasiado con la vista. Su erección había regresado por completo. Ver la perlada piel de su esclavo mientras su cuerpo se retorcía del placer que estaba a punto de llevarlo nuevamente al orgasmo era demasiado incitante.

Shuichi ya se había derrumbado en la cama, víctima del placer. Le había agarrado gusto al estimulador y por un momento se olvidó de donde estaba. Volvió a la realidad cuando una sedosa voz habló a su oído.

—¿Te diviertes? —Abrió sus ojos y se encontró a su amo trepado sobre su cuerpo. Su erección estaba "lista".

—Yo... hmm...

Shuichi sintió como sus labios eran casados por la hambrienta boca de su amo, quitándole el aliento. Sintió como las manos de su amo iban a su zona baja y sacaban el estimulador de su interior.

Yuki quitó el estimulador y lo dejó a un lado. Estaba que ardía en lujuria de ver a su esclavo complaciéndose. Shuichi abrió sus ojos al saber lo que vendría. Lo iba a penetrar.

—Amo... ahh... No...

Eiri dirigió su hombría hacia la entrada de su esclavo, y estaba punto de penetrarlo cuando tocaron la puerta. Muy enojado por la interrupción, se levantó y se colocó una bata. Había dado instrucciones de que no lo molestaran a menos de que fuera algo muy importante.

Con enojo por haberlo interrumpido en el momento más importante, se dirigió la puerta y abrió con rabia.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con enojo.

—Lamento molestarlo señor, pero el joven Tatsuha y su esclavo han llegado.

Eiri puso cara de fastidio

«Buena hora para llegar... podría haber llegado veinte minutos más tarde»

—Bien, en seguida bajo.

Cuando Yuki regresó a la habitación, Shuichi lo esperaba con la mirada baja y cubierto con las sábanas blancas de la cama.

»Vístete, vamos a recibir a mi hermano.

Eiri estaba hastiado de los protocolos, pero era su deber, ya más tarde tendría una larga sesión con Shuichi.

* * *

—Hola hermanito.

Tatsuha estaba sentado en un sillón en la sala de estar mientras su esclavo reposaba sobre un cojín en el suelo a su lado. Se veía bastante desmejorado desde la última vez que lo vio.

—Tatsuha, ¿qué quieres aquí?

—No te enojes hermanito, sólo quería hacerte una pequeña visita.

—Toma tu habitación de siempre y no causes problemas.

Cuando se volteó para volver a su habitación, se encontró con la mirada estupefacta de Shuichi que veía atentamente a su amigo. Su semblante de preocupación era palpable. Suspiró. Ahora su esclavo no podría concentrarse por estar pensando en el esclavo de su hermano.

No supo si quiera porqué se preocupó por eso.

»Tatsuha.

El moreno ya se había puesto de pie, y le había hecho una señal a su esclavo para que lo siguiera a su habitación.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Préstame a tu esclavo.

—¡¿Qué?

—Dale un tiempo libre —dijo sin inmutarse.

—Tienes que estar bromeando Eiri, yo vine a descansar y a divertirme, precisamente para eso me traje a mi esclavo.

—Tranquilo Tatsuha —El disgusto de su hermano era palpable. Quitarle a su juguete sólo lo hizo enojar—. Recuerda que yo te encomendé a ese esclavo, entonces técnicamente me pertenece.

—Pero...

—Sin peros Tatsuha, ahora ve y manda a llamar a algún otro esclavo tuyo, me quedaré con él hasta el anochecer.

Tatsuha puso una cara de enojo, pero no pudo debatirle nada pues tenía toda la razón. Él le había encomendado ese esclavo hasta nuevo aviso por lo que realmente le pertenecía. Salió de la sala echando humo, dispuesto a llamar a su mansión para que le mandaran varios esclavos de repuesto.

Cuando Tatsuha salió del salón, Yuki se volteó a ver a su esclavo.

—Tienen la tarde libre. Shuichi, te espero a las nueve de la noche en mi habitación, y a esa misma hora, él debe regresar a la de Tatsuha. ¿Quedó claro?

Shuichi no salía de su asombro. ¿Su amo le había dado la tarde libre? Más aún, ¿le había dado la oportunidad de pasar la tarde con Ryuichi?

—Gracias amo —Trató de que su voz no temblara haciendo una reverencia.

La cara de felicidad que había puesto Shuichi había causado un "no sé qué" en Yuki, quien sólo salió de la habitación.

* * *

Shuichi corrió hacia donde estaba su amigo.

—¡Ryuichi! —El esclavo levantó el rostro y sonrió. Abrió sus brazos y abrazó a Shuichi que había corrido hasta él. Fue un abrazo efusivo —. Ryuichi... te extrañé.

—Yo también Shu.

Shuichi se separó de su amigo y hasta ese momento se fijó en la pinta que traía. Portaba un traje de una pieza sin mangas que le llegaba a medio muslo, y comenzaba en un collarín. Empezando con su rostro, tenía una marcadas ojeras que mostraban noches de desvelo. En sus piernas también había unos cuantos moretones, así que no quería imaginarse que pudiera haber debajo de lo que alcanzaba a cubrir la ropa.

—Ryu... vamos a la playa.

Shuichi le dirigió una sonrisa conciliadora recibiendo de Ryuichi una sonrisa de agradecimiento y ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la casa.

* * *

Un chico de ojos negros abrió sus ojos lentamente. Trató de voltearse pero una mano apresaba su cintura. Con cuidado se fue volteando hasta quedar frente a la persona que lo abrazaba. Recorrió sus facciones deleitándose con lo guapo que era.

Se acercó lentamente hasta tocar sus labios en una suave caricia. Cerró sus ojos y dedicó a saborear esos labios hasta que estos le correspondieron. Lo que comenzó como una suave caricia, se convirtió rápidamente en un hambriento beso en donde cada uno quería beber el elíxir de la boca del otro.

Cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente, se separaron.

—Bonita manera de despertar.

—Ya es muy tarde —replicó el chico.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Cerca de las cuatro.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo sabes.

—Has estado mucho tiempo aquí.

—Aprovechando que el amo no está —dijo con sorna—. ¿Te molesta mi presencia? —preguntó con una mirada de lujuria y profundo deseo, ocasionando que el otro se sonrojara.

—Claro que no.

—Entonces... Hagámoslo de nuevo.

—¿Qué? Pero...

Ya no pudo agregar más pues sus labios se vieron apresados por la boca hambrienta de su amante. Tenían cinco días sin su amo para mostrarse su amor.

* * *

Shuichi y Ryuichi se sentaron en la cálida arena de la playa.

—¿Cómo has estado Ryu?

Ryuichi tardó en contestar la pregunta, notando las notas de sutilidad en la voz de Shuichi. ¿Cómo había estado? ¿Cómo describirlo?

—Bien...

—Dime la verdad Ryu

—Estoy como me vez Shu.

—Te... ¿Te maltrata?

Ryuichi sólo bajó la mirada en una muda afirmación.

—Han pasado muchas cosas Shu.

—No te preocupes Ryu, pronto lograremos escapar, ya verás, sólo tenemos que pensar en algo.

Ryuichi volteó a verlo, sonriendo por primera vez con sinceridad hasta el optimismo del que era su mejor amigo.

—Gracias Shu.

Shuichi sólo sonrió y lo abrazó. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que eran observados por dos pares de ojos.

* * *

Yuki estaba en su despacho en el segundo piso de la casa de playa. Se encontraba leyendo un libro, mientras dejaba pasar el tiempo, contando los segundos hasta que fueran las nueve de la noche. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber tomado esa decisión, pero al ver como el rostro de su esclavo se había iluminado cuando le dio su autorización, no supo por qué pero volvió a sentir un calorcito agradable en su pecho.

«¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Será lo que dijo K? Qué tontería»

Escuchó los toques de alguien pidiendo autorización para entrar.

»Adelante.

Era su hermano Tatsuha.

—Ya mandé llamar a mi mansión. Y en cuanto lleguen serán enviados a mi habitación. No tienes que recibir a nadie.

—Está bien.

Tatsuha estaba punto de salir de la habitación cuando decidió acercarse a la gran ventana del despacho con vista al mar.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste hermano? —preguntó seriamente viendo a los esclavos sentados a la orilla de la playa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

—¿De qué hablas? —Eiri quería obviar las preguntas. No estaba de ánimos de contestar a cuestionamientos de los que ni siquiera él sabía la respuesta correcta.

—Darle ese tipo de permisos a un esclavo.

Yuki abandonó su libro y se levantó de su sillón para acercarse también a la ventana.

—La verdad... no lo sé...

—No pierden el tiempo.

Yuki no supo a qué se refería hasta que vio como en la orilla de la playa dos siluetas sentadas estaban fusionadas en un abrazo. El color rosáceo de la cabellera de su esclavo era evidente, así como la cabellera castaña del esclavo de su hermano.

Nunca admitiría que esa actitud amistosa entre esos esclavos hizo que el calorcito incómodo regresara a su pecho.

* * *

En la mansión de Eiri Uesugi, Hiro y Crawd pasaban tiempo juntos. Habían comido uno junto al otro en el comedor, para después, por sugerencia del kaizoku, dar un paseo por los jardines, hablando de todo lo que había sucedido en sus vidas desde que se separaron.

Ya en la tarde, se acostaron a la sombra de un gran árbol. Crawd estaba recostado sobre la dura corteza del árbol mientras Hiro reposaba a su lado con la cabeza recostada sobre sus piernas.

Sus mirabas estaban conectadas. Crawd pasaba su mano sobre las suaves hebras de fuego que era la cabellera de Hiro.

—No sabes cuanto añoré volverte a tener conmigo Hiro.

El pelirrojo sonrió y se incorporó un poco, acercando su rostro al de su antiguo amo, y en un acto totalmente inesperado, atrapó sus labios en un beso. Un simple y sencillo beso cargado de sentimientos.

Cuando se separó, sólo le dijo aquellas palabras que el kaizoku tanto ansiaba escuchar.

—Te amo.


	21. Capítulo 21 Días en la playa Parte III

La mañana se había ido. El agua de mar ya alcanzaba a mojarles los pies donde la marea estaba subiendo. El sol se estaba cayendo matizando el cielo de rayos naranjas.

—Ryu...

La respiración de su amigo le mostró que se había quedado dormido en su abrazo.

«_Ryu... debes de estar muy cansado__»._

Shuichi acomodó a su amigo sobre sus piernas. Ryuichi solía ser un muchacho muy hiperactivo y no se imaginaba lo que debería de haber pasado para que se hubiera quedado dormido en su regazo a media tarde.

* * *

Tatsuha había mandado traer a dos de sus mejores esclavos —los que solía usar—. Un chico y una chica. Takako y Aiya.

En esos momentos se encontraba en plena orgía. Aiya estaba dándole sexo oral mientras Takako la penetraba. Esto solía excitarlo mucho pues su vena voyerista salía a flote, pero ahora había algo diferente. No se sentía igual de excitado que otras veces y no sabía porqué.

Tomó la cabeza de la chica y empezó a empujar, sabiendo que el orgasmo se acercaba y con un gemido ahogado se corrió en la boca de la chica, pero aún se sentía insatisfecho. Ni siquiera puso atención cuando la chica y el chico llegaron al clímax, pues su mente inmediatamente evocó una imagen... la de Ryuichi gimiendo bajo su cuerpo. Aclaró su mente y regresó a lo que estaba. Ahora quería tomar a Takako.

—Ven aquí Takako, ya sabes que hacer.

A Takako le gustaba "dar" tanto como le gustaba "recibir". El sabía que era uno de los favoritos de su amo. Se había dado cuenta de que su amo sí sabía usar lo que tenía. Pero últimamente ya no lo llamaba y conocía la razón a la perfección: Ryuichi Sakuma. El favorito de Noriko y ahora de su amo.

Ese muchacho le estaba quitando su lugar y no iba a permitirlo. Algo que le llamó la atención fue que su amo quería que le diera sexo oral. Sabía de antemano que los kaizokus —al menos los caídos—, sólo podían tener una erección cada cuatro a seis horas, y que después de unos minutos quisiera una segunda ronda era imposible, pero aún así no dijo nada y procedió a darle placer al pene de su amo mientras Aiya le lamía los pezones. Los minutos pasaron y su erección no regresaba a pesar de que Takako estaba utilizando sus mejores técnicas.

Viendo los esfuerzos infructuosos de sus esclavos, se los quitó de encima, se levantó de la cama y se puso una bata.

»Quédense aquí.

Takako y Aiya se dirigieron miradas de confusión e interrogación, quedándose solos en la cama.

—¿Se estará volviendo loco?

—¿Porqué lo dices?

—Quería que lo excitaras de nuevo —cuestionó la chica

—Es extraño... No lo vi como si estuviera disfrutando.

—De seguro ahora prefiere a ese tal Ryuichi —La mirada de Takako se llenó de furia—. ¿Celoso Takako? Te están reemplazando

—Por favor... ese enano nunca podrá quitarme mi lugar.

* * *

Tatsuha caminaba por el pasillo exterior. La tarde ya había llegado. Estaba impaciente, faltaban cerca de cuatro horas para que pudiera volver a tener a Ryuichi entre sus piernas. Mientras caminaba por el corredor, no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia la orilla de la playa. Allí, justo donde se estaba ocultando el sol, donde antes había dos siluetas, ahora había una... ¿Y media?

Enfocó su vista y entonces lo vio claramente. El esclavo de su hermano estaba sentado en la arena de la playa y Ryuichi estaba recostado plácidamente sobre su regazo.

Se acercó un poco para tener una mejor vista. Caminó hasta estar a unos diez metros de distancia por un costado, oculto detrás de una palmera. Quien lo diría. El gran kaizoku Tatsuha Uesugi escondiéndose.

Ahí lo vio. Las calmada facciones de Ryuichi. Un rostro relajado que nunca había visto. Por primera vez en su vida sintió un calor incómodo en su pecho. Una sensación indescriptible que sintió al ver a Ryuichi con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras dormía en el lecho del otro esclavo.

No supo durante cuánto tiempo estuvo observando aquella faceta desconocida en su esclavo.

Alcanzó a ver como el cuerpo de Ryuichi empezaba a despertar y decidió que era hora de irse, haber como le hacía para aguantar tres horas más.

* * *

Ryuichi empezó a despertar de su tranquilo sueño. Cuando abrió sus ojos en una estrecha franja, se le figuró ver una silueta conocida detrás de una palmera, pero cuando se talló los ojos, la sombra había desaparecido. Le quitó importancia y se levantó.

—¿Descansaste?

Fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta que se había quedado profundamente dormido en el regazo de su mejor amigo. Levantándose con rapidez, se disculpó con Shuichi quien sólo le sonreía.

—Ah... Lo siento, yo...

—Tranquilo, se te notaba muy cansado... ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Hai... Gracias.

—Ya son cerca de las seis, porqué no vamos a nadar un rato a la piscina y después a cenar, recuerda que tenemos hasta las nueve de "libertad" —mencionó Shuichi, dibujando unas comillas en el espacio, con una nota de sarcasmo sobre su pequeño periodo de libertad.

—Ok Vamos.

Ambos se levantaron y se sacudieron la arena para después ingresar a la mansión.

* * *

El tiempo parecía volar cuando estaban juntos. No sabían cuanto tiempo habían estado en la misma posición, pero no importaba.

—Hiro...

—¿Hmmm?

El pelirrojo dormitaba a ratos sobre el cálido pecho de su amado. Y estaba "semiconsciente"

—Debemos entrar, está empezando a refrescar y podrías enfermarte.

—Hai.

Crawd separó el cuerpo de Hiro y se levantó primero, para después ayudar al pelirrojo, a quien, después de estar varias horas en la misma posición, las piernas no le respondieron y se tambaleó, siendo atrapado por los brazos del kaizoku.

—Parece que siempre quieres terminar en mis brazos... —agregó el rubio con una sonrisa. Hiro se sonrojó, e iba a separarse, pero lo pensó y se acurrucó más. Ahora que lo tenía con él iba a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido—. Vamos, cenemos algo.

Ya recuperado, Hiro y Crawd caminaron hacia la mansión.

* * *

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que había pensado, pero aún así faltaba tiempo. Tatsuha estuvo tratando de pasar el rato leyendo, viendo el televisor, o molestando a su hermano —que ya lo había corrido de su despacho—, pero aún faltaban unos cuantos minutos para las nueve.

Cansado de esperar, regresó a su habitación, donde se dio cuenta de que les había dado la orden a sus esclavos de esperarlo ahí. También se había puesto a pensar porqué no había podido tener una segunda erección, asumiendo quizás que había sido por el enojo que su hermano le hizo pasar.

Sobre su cama estaban sus dos esclavos. Aiya estaba dormida y Takako estaba despertando por el sonido de la puerta.

—Váyanse.

Sin sentirse con ánimos de "jugar" les ordenó que se fueran. Aiya estaba cansada, así que salió de la habitación de inmediato pero Takako tenía otros planes. Al ver a su amo acostándose en la cama, decidió tentar a su suerte y actuar. Ya casi habían pasado cuatro horas, con suerte y podría lograr una mediana erección en su amo.

Tatsuha se había lanzado a la cama, acostándose boca arriba, dispuesto a esperar a que los minutos faltantes corrieran. Colocó su mano derecha sobre su rostro, nublando su vista.

Takako empezó a reptar en la cama.

»Takako... Te dije que te fueras...

El moreno se acercó hasta estar a la altura de la cintura de su amo. Tatsuha seguía usando la misma bata con la que había salido, así que detrás de esa delgada capa de tela estaba el miembro dormido de su amo.

Tatsuha estaba ya pensando en Ryuichi. En que faltaba muy poco tiempo para que viniera a su habitación. Takako, viendo que su amo se relajaba en la cama, se movió rápidamente, pero sin perder la sutileza. Removió la tela que cubría el miembro de su amo y empezó a darle una felación.

»Ahh...

Tatsuha ahogó un gemido, su mente divagaba en cierto castaño que le pertenecía. Y sin quererlo, su entrepierna comenzó a reaccionar.

»Vete Takako.

El moreno se sorprendió de que su amo se rehusara a que le diera sexo oral.

—Pero amo...

—Que te vayas... no me hagas repetirlo.

—Sí... amo...

* * *

—Bueno... creo que es hora de regresar.

—Sí... gracias por la cena Shu... y por acompañarme...

—Ryu...

Shuichi había notado un comportamiento raro en su amigo durante la tarde. Sobre todo cuando se había enterado por medio de unos sirvientes que Tatsuha, su amo, había mandado a pedir dos esclavos a su mansión. El semblante le había cambiado, oscureciéndose. Al preguntarle, Ryuichi simplemente le había contestado que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada.

Cuando llegaron al tercer piso de la casa de playa, se separaron en el primer pasillo.

»Bueno Ryu... Nos vemos mañana

—Hai...

Shuichi abrazó a Ryuichi tratando de subirle el ánimo y finalmente cada uno partió a la habitación de sus respectivos amos.

Shuichi hacia la izquierda y Ryuichi a la derecha.

* * *

Ryuichi iba caminando lentamente hasta la única puerta que alcanzaba a ver. En ese tercer piso sólo había tres habitaciones correspondientes a cada uno de los miembros de la familia Uesugi.

Al llegar tocó la puerta. Tres simples toques lo suficientemente audibles para quien estuviera en el interior. Esperó unos minutos y no obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a tocar. En esta ocasión infringiéndole un poco más de fuerza. Nadie contestó.

—_"Esto es extraño"_

Dirigió su mano a la manija dorada y la giró, dándose cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta.

Dio un profundo suspiro, y armándose de valor, empujó la puerta con lentitud.

La primera sección de la habitación estaba a oscuras. Ahora que se ponía a pensar, no tenía idea de adonde ir. Cuando llegó, inmediatamente se había ido con Shuichi. Sólo sabía dónde estaba esa la habitación.

Avanzando con cuidado en penumbras, alcanzó a tocar unas figuras que supuso eran muebles, y casi tropieza con una mesa enana. Alcanzó a ver un atisbo de luz por un pasillo y lo siguió. Al final había una puerta. Cuando se acercó a abrirla, esta fue estrepitosamente abierta y de ella salió Takako casi echando chispas.

El moreno al ver al castaño, le dirigió una mirada de odio.

—Vaya... hasta que llegó el "esclavo favorito" —La cara de confusión de Ryuichi hizo enojar más a Takako—. No entiendo que tienes de especial. Es cierto que tienes buen cuerpo, pero de ti a mí...

Juntando el orgullo que le quedaba, Takako abandonó la habitación con paso apresurado.

Ryuichi dio una profunda inhalación antes de empujar la puerta y adentrarse a la habitación.

* * *

Hiro y Crawd estaban cenando en la habitación del primero. El kaizoku lo había decidido así para tener un ambiente más íntimo, para poder estar más juntos uno del otro.

Sentados juntos en la cama, con una mesa frente a ellos. Un poco de fruta y yogurt con miel era la cena, algo sencillo para dormir bien.

Sus miradas que en ocasiones se conectaban destilaban amor puro. Mientras Hiro comía un trozo de melón con miel, Crawd no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos rosados labios que engullían la fruta con placer.

El rubio no pudo detener el impulso de probar esos labios y los reclamó con los suyos, sacándole al pelirrojo un pequeño gemido. Recorrió aquella cavidad con hambre queriendo captar hasta el último resquicio de aquel sabor.

—K-sama... ah...

El beso continuo, lento y asfixiante hasta que tuvieron que separarse. Hiro tenía la respiración acelerada y sus mejillas arreboladas, mientras Crawd sonreía de manera satisfecha. En realidad había extrañado aquellos besos llenos de amor y dulzura.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Crawd llamó a uno de los sirvientes de la mansión para que retirara los platos y demás.

—Es hora de dormir.

Cuando estas palabras llegaron a oídos de Hiro, no pudo evitar mostrar un furioso sonrojo. Crawd inmediatamente comprendió el contexto que le había dado a sus palabras. Se acercó lentamente al rostro del pelirrojo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se levantó de la cama.

»Buenas noches mí amado Hiro...

Hiro no tuvo palabras al ver a su amado salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la que los sirvientes le habían arreglado. Entendía que le estaba dando su espacio y lo agradecía mucho. Se levantó también de la cama para cambiarse y ponerse el pijama.

* * *

—Aaaaahhhh... aaahhh...

—Dime... ¡¿Te divertiste con el enano ese verdad?

—Aaahhhh... amo... onegai... matte...

Tatsuha embestía con furia el pobre cuerpo de Ryuichi.

Al verlo llegar a la habitación, lo había llamado al lecho e inmediatamente lo había colocado de espaldas a la cama y empezó a embestirlo sin piedad. Había recordado la escena que había visto en la playa y ese incómodo calor en su pecho había regresado. No razonaba bien. Enceguecido por un sentimiento desconocido, sin darse cuenta de sus actos, hacía daño a una persona inocente.

—Te hubiera gustado revolcarte con él. ¡Cierto!

—No... Amo... eso no... Aaaaaahhh...

Con una mano tenía fuertemente agarradas las muñecas del castaño, mientras que la otra tenía un agarre de acero en su cadera. De seguro volvería a dejar marcado y mancillado el cuerpo de aquel inocente.

Ryuichi derramaba mares de lágrimas de dolor y tristeza. A su mente llegaba la pregunta constante "¿Porqué?"

«¿Porqué está tan enojado? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?... Habla de Shuichi... estará... ¿Celoso?... No lo creo... los kaizokus no conocen esos sentimientos... todo esto... es mi culpa...»

Tatsuha estaba perdido. Ese "sentimiento desconocido" le nublaba el pensamiento. No se daba cuenta de los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento que daba su esclavo, ni siquiera de los hilos de sangre que empezaban a manchar su miembro. Sólo quería marcar a su esclavo. Demostrarle que le pertenecía. Que era suyo y de nadie más. Esa vena de posesividad que Tatsuha tenía con las cosas que le pertenecían estaba haciendo mella en esta situación.

—Aaahhh... aaaahhhh...

Con una fuerte embestida, Tatsuha liberó su esencia dentro de la lastimada cavidad del castaño, causándole escozor a instante. Ryuichi en ningún momento tuvo placer. Todo fue dolor. Las lágrimas inundaban su rostro. Sintió a su amo quitársele de encima rápidamente y recostarse a su lado para inmediatamente quedarse dormido.

«¿Porqué?... ¿Nunca podrás sentir por mí algo más que deseo?... Me usas a tu antojo... y aún así... te amo tanto... »

* * *

Shuichi llegó a la habitación de su amo y tocó la puerta.

—Adelante.

Dando un profundo suspiro, giró la manija y empujó la puerta. Ahora sí venia la prueba de fuego... alejar las manos de su amo de su cuerpo...


	22. Capítulo 22 Una agitada noche

Eiri estaba sentado en un pequeño despacho de su habitación. Sabía que faltaban pocos minutos para que su esclavo apareciera y... siendo sinceros... su paciencia se estaba acabando. Él había visto a los esclavos muy juntos cuando les dio el permiso, y sabiendo lo impulsivo que era Tatsuha, de seguro dejaría a su esclavo fuera de combate. Esto no permitiría que Shuichi pasara demasiado tiempo con él.

Una manera fría de pensar para quien no quiere reconocer que le incomodó el hecho de ver a su esclavo con una plácida sonrisa en su rostro al ver al otro enano.

Escuchó un toque en la puerta de su habitación. Volteó a ver una pantalla flotante en una de sus paredes donde se marcaban las nueve de la noche con dos minutos. Tarde para variar.

—Adelante.

Se quitó sus lentes y apagó su terminal. Ya trabajaría en sus pendientes después. Ahora era el momento de cobrarse el hecho de que su hermano los hubiera interrumpido al mediodía.

Salió del despacho hasta la sala, donde estaba su esclavo esperando.

»Pasa a la habitación.

—Hai...

Shuichi caminó hacia la habitación bajo la mirada atenta de su amo hasta desaparecer por una puerta. Mientras, Eiri se acercó a su bar y se preparó una bebida, tomándosela rápidamente.

Se encaminó, siguiendo los pasos de su esclavo hasta su propia habitación, y al entrar, lo vio sentado en la amplia cama. Shuichi al percatarse de la presencia de su amo, se levantó.

—¿Te la pasaste bien con el enano? —preguntó acercándose a Shuichi.

—Ah... yo...

Shuichi se sintió intimidado por la mirada penetrante de su amo. Normalmente le gustaba llevarle la contraria, pero esa mirada tan profunda no tenía anonadado.

Sin si quiera esperarlo, de un momento a otro, sintió sus labios apresados por una boca hambrienta, quitándole la respiración.

* * *

—Ahhh... Hmmm... Motto...

—Ya... casi... aaaahhhh...

—Aaaahhhh...

Con un fuerte gemido a coro, dos cuerpos liberaron sus esencias.

Ambos chicos estaban disfrutando lo que pareciera su luna de miel. Aprovechando que su amo se había ido unos días, podían estar juntos más tiempo, sin el pendiente de que llamara a alguno de los dos. Aún así, debían ser cautelosos, pues cualquier otro sirviente de la mansión podría delatarlos.

Al sentir que sus respiraciones regresaban, el moreno se levantó lentamente del cuerpo del su amado.

—No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que el amo salió de la mansión por unos días.

—Yo tampoco...

—Ahora tenemos mucho tiempo para nosotros.

—Aún así no te acostumbres, además, tengo cosas que hacer.

El moreno se incorporó, viendo fijamente a su pareja y con cara de sufrimiento.

—Por favor, tómate un tiempo para nosotros.

—Pero la mansión...

—La mansión sobrevivirá unas horas sin su director, no te preocupes —le decía mientras devoraba uno de sus pezones con hambre y ganas de otro round.

—Ahh...

—¿No tienes ganas de jugar otra vez?

Una mirada pícara fue la única respuesta.

* * *

Sentía que el oxígeno abandonaba sus pulmones. Algo tan simple como un beso le estaba quitando el aire.

Confundido, pero dejándose llegar, Shuichi había caído en la garras de su amo. Ese beso tan intempestivo y feroz los tumbó a ambos a la cama. Se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana.

Los pensamientos de Eiri empezaban a nublarse. Esa dulce boca seguía sabiendo igual que antes.

Shuichi trataba de eludir los embates de aquella boca sobre la suya sin tener mucho éxito, debía de admitir que después de unos cuantos intentos, ahora su amo dominaba el sagrado arte de robarle el aliento.

Su amo arrancó sus escasas ropas antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, sus ojos se encontraron.

Por más que lo intentó, Shuichi no pudo descifrar la mirada enigmática que su amo le dirigió. Esos profundos ojos ámbar... no podía leerlos.

Eiri volvió a besarlo. No entendía porqué sentía este impulso de reclamar sus labios, su cuerpo como suyo. Nunca admitiría que después de verlo tan a gusto con el otro esclavo se sintió incómodo durante toda la tarde.

Quería que el cuerpo de su esclavo estuviera impregnado con su esencia. Sin siquiera pensarlo, su boca abandonó los labios de su esclavo y bajó a su cuello, degustando la piel.

—Ahh...

Shuichi ahogó un gemido. No quería darle la satisfacción de saber que estaba disfrutando esas caricias... aún.

Eiri, sacó su lengua y lamió los pezones de su esclavo haciéndolo suspirar.

_«__¿Pero que está haciendo?... ¿Se ha vuelto loco?... Me está... ahh... lamiendo... aahhh__»_

El kaizoku lamió la punta de un pezón, sintiéndose encantado por los ahogados gemidos que alcanzaba a escuchar. Aún podía darse cuenta de la reticencia de su esclavo a entregarse completamente.

Siendo cegado por el deseo, lamió sus tetillas hasta dejarlas duras. Nunca había hecho eso, pero sólo verlas, su color, su textura, no pudo evitar probarlas.

—Ahh... no...

Eiri siguió bajando, besando esa suave y tersa piel, deleitándose con los pequeños temblores de aquel delgado cuerpo.

Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la hombría de su esclavo se detuvo. Observó aquel falo con detenimiento y un recuerdo llegó a su cabeza... el de la primera exposición de su esclavo

* * *

Shuichi abrió sus piernas, quedando totalmente expuesto a Ryuichi y a todos los kaizokus —sobre todo los caídos—, que podían apreciarlo.

El castaño tomó el sexo de su amigo y empezó a frotarlo. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

—Hmmm...

Ryuichi se inclinó sobre sus piernas y tragó la erección de su mejor amigo.

—Aaaahhh... Ryu... mmmm...

* * *

En esa ocasión, el enano del demonio —como había decidido llamarlo—, le había hecho "eso" a su esclavo, y vaya que Shuichi lo había disfrutado. Se la había pasado gimiendo el nombre del esclavo de Tatsuha.

—_"¿Debería hacerlo?"._

Su esclavo ya le había practicado varias veces la felación y sabía que se sentía... woaw... sin palabras. Pero él hacérselo a un esclavo...

Levantó su vista, encontrándose con la cara sonrojada y la respiración cortada de Shuichi quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de resistirse a las caricias.

La vista de ese cuerpo de piel tostada, perlado por el sudor, teniendo ligeros temblores de placer le aclaró la mente. Quería oírlo gemir más. Bajó su rostro y atrapó la hombría de su esclavo, escuchando al instante un gemido ahogado.

Shuichi sintió su cuerpo estremecerse. El sentir la ardiente cavidad rodear su miembro era intoxicante. Su cuerpo se tensó.

_«__¿Qué está pasando?... Se siente... bien...__»_

Fue entonces que reaccionó

«_¡Me está haciendo una felación!__»_

No podía creerlo. Su amo estaba rompiendo todas las reglas. Le estaba prodigando placer de una manera dogmatizada como prohibida entre los kaizokus.

Eiri empezó a moverse sobre aquel falo. De arriba abajo. Ahora que lo hacía, no le parecía tan horroroso como lo había pensado en un principio, cuando recordaba esos actos en las exposiciones.

—_"Las exposiciones... Tendré que hacer algo con eso... No quiero que Shuichi siga participando en esas cosas..."_

El miembro de Shuichi entraba y salía de la boca de su amo. El esclavo aún no podía creer completamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Su cuerpo se arqueaba ante las lamidas de su amo sobre su miembro. Era una sensación increíble. La única ocasión en que había experimentado algo parecido había sido en la exposición con Ryuichi, pero esto se sentía totalmente diferente.

Entonces Shuichi sintió como algo se concentraba en su vientre queriendo explotar.

—Amo... ahh... matte... yo voy a... ahh...

Eiri sintió las manos de su esclavo sobre su cabeza, tratando de apartarlo. Sabía lo que se avecinaba. Entonces recordó algo que le había dicho Crawd hace mucho tiempo. Antes de que Hiro huyera de él.

* * *

—¡ ¿Qué has hecho que?

Eiri y Crawd se estaban tomando una copa de vodka en el estudio del segundo, conversando de cosas banales, hasta que Crawd había empezado a hablar con el otro kaizoku de su vida con Hiro.

—Vamos Eiri, no te exaltes.

—Pero K, que acaso estás demente. Ya paso que te acuestes con tu esclavo, pero hacer... ¡Eso!

—Eiri...

—¡Es denigrante!

Eiri se había acabado su vodka de un solo trago al escuchar la confesión de su amigo. Que él se la... a su esclavo... ¡¿Sabía bien? Por favor, su amigo debía de estar completamente loco.

—¿Seguro que ese esclavo tuyo no ha puesto Masoko en tus bebidas?

—Que gracioso eres Eiri... esto es amor.

—¿Amor?

* * *

«_¿Amor? ... Por supuesto que no... Sólo curiosidad...__»_

Tenía curiosidad por saber a qué sabía aquello.

Lamió con más intensidad el miembro de Shuichi, sacándolo de su boca para darle lamidas, y volviéndolo a atrapar con sus labios.

Shuichi estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca. Cada vez que su amo pasaba su legua por tan sensible piel, se sentía desvariar. Viendo a su amo recorrer su miembro, siguiendo el camino de las venas dorsales hasta casi tocar su vientre y regresar hasta la punta del glande.

—Aaahhhh...

No pudiendo aguantar más la excitación, Shuichi liberó su semen, que fue capturado por Yuki. El esclavo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, eyacular en la boca de su amo, se incorporó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y vislumbró la figura que estaba entre sus piernas con la cabeza gacha. De seguro estaría furioso y ahora se ensañaría con él, haciéndole daño. Lo mataría, lo desaparecería, lo...

Yuki estaba congelado. Aquel sabor...

_«__No sabe desagradable... de hecho...__»__._

Shuichi vio como una gota de su simiente escurrió por los labios del rubio hacia su barbilla, pero nunca se esperó ver como la lengua de su amo salía de entre sus labios para atrapar aquella pequeña fugitiva, relamiéndose los labios en el acto. La mirada del rubio se conectó con la del esclavo, mostrándole un profundo deseo.

Eiri tenía sus sentidos nublados. Al beber del semen de su esclavo, un inexplicable deseo lo inundó, mandándole un único mensaje a su cerebro.

_«__Tómalo...__»__._

Se incorporó con rapidez, tomando la boca de Shuichi con hambre, compartiendo aquel sabor combinado con sus salivas.

Shuichi sintió como los dedos de la mano de su amo empezaban a tantear su entrada. Estando ligeramente húmeda debido a la saliva y a su reciente eyaculación, no le fue difícil introducir el primer dedo.

—Aahhh...

Shuichi rompió el beso, empezando a gemir al sentir pronto dos dedos moviéndose dentro de él. Ya no podía resistir más ese juego. Tratar de acallar sus emociones se hacía cada vez más difícil. Pero ahora ya era tarde. Ahora no habría ningún milagro que impidiera que su amo lo tomara esa noche.

»Ahh... amo... onegai...

La mente del kaizoku era un caos. El beber el semen de su esclavo había nublado completamente su raciocinio. Esa pequeña voz en su subconsciente ahora era un caos total, gritándole.

«_Tómalo... Es tu esclavo... ¡Su única función es la de satisfacerte!__»_

Se acomodó entre las piernas de Shuichi, acomodándolas a cada lado de sus caderas y de una sola embestida se adentró en el orificio de Shuichi, escuchando al instante, un alarido de dolor. El cuerpo bajo el suyo se tensó. Levantó su rostro, encarando al de su esclavo y lo que vio fueron lágrimas de dolor.

Shuichi gritó, arqueando su cuerpo ante la inesperada penetración. Perdió la respiración por unos segundos, tratando de soportar aquel agudo dolor. No había estado bien preparado y ahora afrontaba las consecuencias.

Cerró sus ojos y trató de respirar lentamente, tomando bocanadas de aire, para sobrellevar el dolor. No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Sus manos agarraban fuertemente las sábanas, dejando sus nudillos blancos. Ahora sólo tendría que esperar a que su amo comenzara a moverse y terminara rápido con esto.

Durante unos segundos nada sucedió. Algo extraño, pero más tranquilo porque el dolor menguaba. Abrió sus ojos sólo para encontrar a su amo viéndolo intensamente con aquella dorada mirada que era todo un misterio para él.

Cuando Eiri se dio cuenta de que Shuichi estaba sufriendo, no supo porqué su cuerpo no reaccionó. Esperó y esperó hasta que la mirada amatista se reveló ante él. Subió a besar sus dulces labios.

_«__¿Dulces labios?... ¿Qué me está sucediendo?... Todo es culpa de K__»__._

Si... toda la culpa la tenía Crawd por meterle esas locas ideas de hacer aquellas cosas con su esclavo, por insinuarle que pudiera sentir "algo" por su esclavo... ¡Qué tontería!

Mientras se hacía de los labios de su esclavo, y al ver que el llanto había cesado, comenzó a moverse lentamente, como queriendo lastimarlo lo menos posible, aunque esto último, nunca lo admitiría.

En pocos minutos, ya tenía a Shuichi gimiendo fuertemente, mientras el ritmo de las arremetidas aumentaba.

Yuki se deleitaba acallando los gemidos de su esclavo con sus labios, besando su níveo cuello y chupando el lóbulo de la oreja de su esclavo. Todo era tan excitante.

—Aaahhh... amo... hmmm...

A Yuki le encantaba escuchar los gemidos hambrientos de Shuichi. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se había sentido tan ansioso antes, ni cuando, en el tiempo que lo estuvo, más de cincuenta cuerpos pasaron bajo sus piernas.

Shuichi estaba llegando a su límite nuevamente. Todas aquellas caricias que su amo le prodigaba terminaría por volverlo loco.

Yuki sintió convulsionarse el cuerpo bajo él. En señal del cercano orgasmo. Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas hasta un ritmo frenético, disfrutando del efímero roce que cada embate le prodigaba a su miembro.

Con un grito y un gemido ahogado, ambos liberaron su simiente. El cuerpo de Shuichi se volvió laxo sobre la cama, mientras sentía como el cuerpo de su amo caía sobre él con la respiración acelerada.

Shuichi estaba tan perdido en su nebulosa que no se dio cuenta cuando su amo le robó un último beso, para después salir de él y acostarse a su lado. Fue unos minutos después cuando finalmente sintió el rastro de calor sobre sus labios, y al voltear a ver a su amo, se dio cuenta de que éste ya estaba dormido.

_«__Se ve tan tranquilo durmiendo... si tan sólo nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias... debo escapar de aquí...__»__._

Dando un profundo suspiro, se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

Hiro daba vueltas sobre su cama. Desde hacía una hora estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño. Pero el saber que su amado estaba a tan sólo unos metros de él...

Con decisión se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación. La abrió sigilosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido. Caminó unos cuantos metros hasta la habitación que sabía ocupaba el kaizoku. Trastabilló un poco. ¿Debería tocar la puerta?

De seguro Crawd ya estaba dormido, y si tocaba lo iba a despertar. Giró lentamente la perilla y abrió. Se asomó por el resquicio de la puerta. Dentro todo era oscuridad. Entró y cerró la puerta.

Ya que sus pupilas se ajustaron correctamente, dilatándose para captar hasta el más mínimo atisbo de luz, empezó a caminar y distinguió el filo de la cama. Su meta.

Con cuidado empezó a tantear hasta sentir el cuerpo de su amado. Lentamente levantó las sábanas y se acostó junto a él, para finalmente, quedarse dormido.

* * *

Viernes

Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente. Se sentía un poco cansado, pero había dormido muy bien. Trató de incorporarse, sin embargo, sintió un peso en su pecho que le impidió moverse.

Bajó la vista hasta encontrarse con una inconfundible cabellera rojiza y entonces sonrió.

Claramente recordaba las primeras noches en su mansión después de haber hecho el amor, cuando durante las noches, Hiro se colaba a su habitación. No lo había sentido cuando había entrado a su habitación.

Aspiró el aroma que despedía la cabellera del mayordomo, deleitándose con un suave olor a jamaica. Se dio un poco la vuelta para acomodarse y abrazar mejor a Hiro, y decidió volver a dormirse. Aún era muy temprano.

* * *

Cuando Shuichi despertó, se encontraba solo en la cama. Podía escuchar el sonido del agua caer desde el baño de la habitación, así que asumió que su amo debería de estar bañándose.

Suspiró. Como odiaba su vida. Debía de hacer un plan para escapar con Ryuichi cuanto antes.

La ducha dejó de escucharse y de ella salió el rubio con una minúscula toalla amarrada a la cadera. Shuichi no pudo menos que sonrojarse y voltear la mirada avergonzado. Eiri se dio cuenta del gesto e hizo una mueca imperceptible para el esclavo. Caminó hasta el armario de su habitación, cuando escuchó la voz de su esclavo hablarle.

—A... amo...

Yuki volteó a verlo, notando como su voz sonaba tímida... como si quisiera pedirle algo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quisiera... podría ir a ver a... Ryuichi...

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa molestia en su pecho que aparecía cada que su esclavo mencionaba al otro enano.

—¿Para qué quieres verlo?

Shuichi pudo notar el tono de disgusto en la voz de su amo, así que armándose de valor, sin parecer altanero contestó.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía... Amo... Quisiera pasar un poco de tiempo... con él...

Eiri respiró profundo. Si sus pensamientos iban bien encaminados, los más seguro era que Tatsuha se le hubiera pasado la mano la noche anterior, y el otro enano, y no podría pasar tiempo con Shuichi.

—El enano estará en la habitación de Tatsuha. Báñate y ponte el traje que está en el segundo cajón. No tardes.

—Hai.

Shuichi se levantó y rápidamente se metió a bañar, con ansias de ver a Ryuichi, para empezar a planear su escape.

Cuando salió, tomó el traje que le correspondía. Era "conservador". Un traje de dos piezas. La superior, era de tirantes, y en el centro de la parte delantera estaba unida por un par de cordones. De la misma manera, el short era mantenido por un par de cordones.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró a su amo en la sala de estar, hojeando unos documentos. Al percatarse de la presencia de su esclavo, dejó los documentos dentro del cajón de una mesa y le habló.

»Vamos.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del menor de los Uesugi.

* * *

Tatsuha abrió sus ojos lentamente. Se sentía muy cansado. Se incorporó lentamente, barriendo la habitación con su mirada, tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Cuando su mirada llegó al lado opuesto de su cama, entonces lo recordó.

A su lado, estaba Ryuichi. Sólo podía ver su cabellera y su espalda, pues estaba hecho un ovillo hacia el otro lado de la cama. Se le hizo extraño notar unos erráticos temblores en aquel cuerpo.

—Oye enano... —le habló, sin embargo, no tuvo respuesta—. Enano, te estoy hablando... ¡Contéstame!

Tatsuha se enojó porque su esclavo no lo escuchaba. Por favor. Era Tatsuha Uesugi. Nadie en su sano juicio debe de ignorarlo, claro, nadie a excepción de su hermano mayor.

Con rabia jaló las sabanas para destapar el cuerpo de su esclavo, y se sorprendió con lo que encontró.

El cuerpo de Ryuichi se convulsionaba levemente y quedos sollozos salían de su boca. Había grandes moretones en el área de las caderas. Recorriendo el frágil cuerpo de su esclavo con la vista, llegó hasta su espalda baja. Entre sus glúteos había claros signos de sangrado, y en las sábanas bajo su cuerpo, una mancha oscura.

_«__Felicidades Tatsuha...__» —_El moreno se estaba auto regañando—. «_Rompiste a tu esclavo__»__._

Liberó su furia golpeando la cama con sus puños. Cuando sintió que la rabia se iba. Estiró su mano para tocar a su esclavo.

_«__Está ardiendo en fiebre__»__._

En eso tocaron la puerta. No tenía ganas de levantarse, así que sólo gritó desde la habitación.

—¡Adelante!

Tatsuha se levantó de la cama y se puso una bata para cubrir su desnudo cuerpo.

Se escuchó como la puerta se abría y después de unos segundos se volvía a cerrar. Pasos que se acercaban a su habitación. Entonces, la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

—Que milagro hermanito. Que me visites en mi propia habitación.

Inmediatamente, el moreno se dio cuenta de que su hermano no venía sólo, sino que venía con su esclavo.

»Vaya... y hasta trajiste a tu...

—¡Ryuichi!

Shuichi salió corriendo de espaldas de su amo para ir hasta la cama donde Ryuichi respiraba aceleradamente.

»¡Ryu!... ¡Despierta!

Shuichi tocó la cara de su amigo, dándose cuenta de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Inmediatamente se levantó y fue hasta su amo.

»¡Amo!... Onegai... Hay que llamar a un doctor...

Una lágrima escapó de los ojos del esclavo. Yuki le dirigió una mirada a su hermano.

—Felicidades Tatsuha —dijo con sarcasmo, pero sin poder evitar sentirse incómodo con la actitud de su esclavo.

—Sí, me pasé... ¿Y qué? ... Unos días y estará bien... —replicó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro. Shuichi se volteó a verlo, enojado por su actitud de desprecio y poco interés por la salud de su amigo—. Lo único malo es que me quedé sin diversión. Quizás podrías prestarme a tu esclavo —agregó mientras jalaba a Shuichi y apresaba su cintura, acercándosele como depredador. La mirada de Shuichi fue de temor.

—¡Tatsuha!

El moreno no pudo reaccionar. En menos de un segundo, Eiri le había arrebatado al esclavo y lo había empujado a la pared, sosteniéndolo con sus manos.

—Ni se te ocurra... volver a tocarlo...


	23. Capítulo 23 Encuentro en la piscina

—Ni se te ocurra... volver a tocarlo.

La mirada de Eiri destilaba rabia hacia su hermano. Shuichi estaba en el piso. De tan rápido que había reaccionado su amo, lo había aventando y terminó cayendo de sentón. Su mirada estaba absorta. La manera de reaccionar de su amo lo había sorprendido por completo.

Verlo enfrentar a su hermano con esa mirada de furia lo hizo sentirse extraño. Lentamente se levantó, y se colocó a espaldas de su amo.

»¿Me escuchaste Tatsuha?

El moreno se estaba asustando. Nunca había visto a su hermano reaccionar de esa manera. Trató de mantenerse lo más impasible posible.

—Si ya... ya entendí...

Eiri lo soltó lentamente y volteó a ver a Shuichi.

»¿Estás bien?

Shu se descolocó poco por la pregunta. ¿Qué si estaba bien? ¿Se estaba preocupando por él? ¿O por lo que le pudiera hacer a alguna de sus posesiones?

—S... Sí...

Tatsuha ahora estaba entrando a un estado de enojo. Su hermano prácticamente lo había dejado en ridículo frente a un esclavo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Desde que esos esclavos habían entrado a sus vidas su hermano estaba cambiando y solo en cuestión de semanas.

Tomando la dignidad que le quedaba, se encaminó al baño. Presionó un botón que se encontraba en la pared cerca de la puerta del baño. Un sirviente hizo acto de aparición tocando la puerta de la habitación.

—Llévenselo de aquí —dijo mientras veía a Ryuichi que seguía con su respiración acelerada y las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Shuichi —El esclavo volteó a ver a su amo—. Dile a uno de los sirvientes que llame a un doctor y trasladen al enano a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

—Sí amo.

Shuichi salió corriendo de la habitación para llamar a un doctor lo más pronto posible y poder regresar con Ryuichi.

* * *

Eiri miraba fijamente a la cama. Analizaba una y otra vez al enano que estaba acostado sobre las sábanas de seda. ¿Qué tenía ese mocoso que hacía a Shuichi reaccionar así?

_«No tiene nada de especial... es sólo un simple esclavo»._

Sin hacer más salió de la habitación con rumbo a su despacho.

* * *

Shuichi llegó corriendo a la habitación. Había hablado con el primer sirviente que se había encontrado para que le dijera cómo o dónde localizar a un doctor.

Recuperando la respiración por la acelerada carrera, se acercó a la cama donde Ryuichi yacía. Se veía tan pequeño e indefenso. Su cuerpo lacerado apenas cubierto por la sábana.

—Ryu... ¿Por qué no me habías dicho de esto?

Se estiró un poco para alcanzar la manta y taparlo. Tocó su frente y la sintió ardiendo. Iba a levantarse al baño por agua y una toalla, sin embargo se arrepintió al recordar que el amo de Ryuichi había entrado hecho una furia. Se volvió a sentar en la cama y tomó la mano de su amigo.

»Resiste Ryu... pronto llegará el doctor.

* * *

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a despertarlo. Podía sentir un rayo de luz que caía directamente sobre su cara así que se acurrucó más en la cama. Fue entonces consciente de que se encontraba solo. El lado de la cama desocupado aún permanecía tibio, lo que quería decir que su acompañante acababa de despertar.

Se incorporó algo desorientado, tratando de habituar sus pupilas al exceso de luz que entraba a la habitación por la ventana, cuyas cortinas habían sido corridas, permitiendo así la entrada de abundante luz.

—Buenos días.

Hiro se volteó a ver hacia donde escuchó la voz. Crawd acababa de salir del baño y estaba envuelto en la brumosa bata de baño.

—Te veías tan bien dormido que no quise despertarte.

—Lo siento —dijo Hiro bajando la mirada. Crawd puso cara de confusión

—¿Porqué te disculpas?

—Yo... anoche...

—Tranquilo. Te dije que ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

El rubio se acercó a Hiro y lo rodeó con sus brazos encerrándolo en un cálido abrazo. Hiro se sonrojó, pero aún así, recostó su cabeza sobre el fornido pecho de su antiguo amo y amante.

Hiro quería dar el siguiente paso, pero tenía miedo. Todos los recuerdos de sufrimiento se agolpaban en su cabeza, impidiéndole disfrutar plenamente del momento.

Con lentitud, se separó del pecho del rubio y lo besó.

* * *

El doctor había llegado pocos minutos después de que Shuichi lo había ido a buscar. Con cuidado había removido las sábanas para dejar el cuerpo de Ryuichi al descubierto.

Una pequeña brisa se coló por una de las ventanas ocasionando que la piel de Ryuichi se erizara y comenzara a despertar.

—¿Ryu?

Shuichi se incorporó y se acercó a su amigo del lado contrario de la cama a donde se encontraba el doctor. Ryuichi giró su cabeza varias veces, tratando de aclarar su mente. Entonces, cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos, la primera silueta que vio fue la de su amigo.

—Shu...

Su voz sonaba débil. Trató de incorporarse sin embargo lo único que hizo fue lanzar un quejido de dolor y recostarse de nuevo.

—No se mueva aún joven Ryuichi. Necesito curar sus heridas.

Fue en ese momento en que Ryuichi se dio cuenta de otra presencia en el cuarto y su mirada fue de miedo.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó con voz trémula y tratando de alejarse

—Tranquilo Ryu, es sólo el doctor.

Ryuichi tranquilizó su respiración y se acostó de nuevo, sin poder evitar lanzar un quedo gemido de dolor. Al momento en que el doctor iba a empezar a trabajar, se escuchó como la puerta del baño era abierta y por ella salía un Tatsuha bañado y vestido solamente con una bermuda.

Su ceño se frunció al ver al esclavo de su hermano.

—Sáquenlo de mi habitación —gruñó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Amo...

Ryuichi sintió como si su corazón se rompiera... una vez más... ¿Tan poco le importaba a su amo...? ¿Tan prescindible era...?

Su voz se apagó y su mirada se bajó mientras que Tatsuha caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Que lo lleven a su habitación. No quiero verlo de momento.

Sin decir más, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

«_¿Porqué me odia tanto?__»__._

Ryuichi se sentía destruido. No terminaba de acostumbrase a los duros actos de su amo. Shuichi se dio cuenta del cambio en el semblante de su amigo y solamente lo abrazó. Ryuichi correspondió al abrazo, liberando sus lágrimas.

Los minutos pasaron mientras el doctor veía el intercambio mudo de sentimientos. Dolor por una parte. Entendimiento por la otra. Al cabo de unos minutos, Ryuichi se separó y le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento.

—Gracias Shu.

—De nada amigo. Ahora es momento de curarte y llevarte a tu habitación.

* * *

Hiro y Crawd estaban desayunando en la habitación. Como se estaba haciendo costumbre en las últimas comidas, compartían besos mientras se pasaban los alimentos.

Hiro se sentía en las nubes. Sutilmente estaba siendo cortejado por su... pareja... Qué bien se escuchaba. Cada vez que lo pensaba sentía mariposas en el estómago. Su piel ardía cuando Crawd tocaba sus manos o rozaba sus mejillas, haciéndolo sonrojar en el acto. Cuando el kaizoku veía como la sangre se arrebolaba en sus mejillas, sólo le dedicaba una sonrisa conciliadora.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, un sirviente vino a recoger la bandeja y los platos que habían utilizado.

—Hiro, ¿quisieras bajar a la piscina?

El pelirrojo volteó a verlo.

—Sí... Me encantaría K-sama

—Ya te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así.

—Ah... Gome

Crawd lo abrazó, juntando sus cuerpos y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Anda, ve a bañarte. Iré a mi habitación a asearme también. Nos vemos en el vestíbulo en media hora con la ropa de baño.

—Sí.

Un beso más en su mejilla y el rubio salió de la habitación.

«_Lo amo tanto__»__._

Hiro suspiró al ver el torneado cuerpo del kaizoku salir de la habitación. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su armario. Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de un detalle y sus mejillas ardieron.

Entrarían a la piscina con una minúscula pieza de tela que a duras penas cubriría sus intimidades, dejando mucha piel al descubierto. Empezó a rebuscar entre su ropa, buscando un traje de baño.

«_Esto no... muy grande... muy pequeño... muy rallado... demasiado... definitivamente no... ¡Qué me pongo!_».

* * *

Para el mediodía, Ryuichi ya estaba instalado en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y Shuichi no se había separado de su lado. El doctor había curado sus heridas externas e internas —causando que Ryuichi casi muriera de la vergüenza—, y se había retirado, recetándole una pomada para que se pusiera ese mismo día cada dos horas, y diciéndole que para el día siguiente ya se encontraría en perfectas condiciones.

—Bien jóvenes, me retiro. Iré con Tatsuha-sama para informarle de su estado.

—No creo que sea necesario doctor —acotó Ryuichi con una mirada triste —Él no necesita saber mi condición. Sólo cuando podrá volver a usarme.

El doctor no contestó, simplemente se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Eiri estaba en su despacho. En estos momentos estaba enojado. Había recibido otra llamada de Tohma, molestándolo, preguntándole cuándo iban a regresar, pues sus esclavos aún estaban pendientes por la revisión obligatoria entre los esclavos nuevos.

Seguía sin estar de acuerdo en ese punto. Lo bueno era que no tendrían que hacerles los exámenes de respuestas fisiológicas a estímulos, pues ya ambos habían demostrado su capacidad para responder a diversos a ellos durante su primera presentación en la exposición anterior.

Necesitaba descansar un poco. La tensión estaba haciendo estragos en él. Salió de su despacho con dirección a su habitación. Después de todo, no muy seguido podía ir a la casa de playa. Que mejor que aprovechar el momento. En su camino a su cuarto, interceptó a uno de los sirvientes de la mansión y le dio un encargo.

* * *

—En un rato más traerán la comida Ryu.

—Gracias Shu.

Ryuichi estaba acostado en el centro de la cama y Shu estaba sentado a su lado cepillando con suavidad los cabellos sobre su frente.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Normal... Ya me estoy acostumbrando a estas cosas.

—Ryu... tenemos que averiguar una manera de escapar de aquí.

—Shu... después pensaremos en eso... —Shuichi iba a replicar cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

—Adelante.

Uno de los sirvientes se apareció ante ellos.

—Joven Shuichi. El amo Eiri solicita su presencia inmediata.

Shuichi se extrañó pero aún así no debatió. No quería que su amo le impidiera ver a Ryu, así que se despidió de su amigo y se dirigió a la habitación de su amo.

* * *

—¿Me mandó llamar amo?

Shuichi entró a la habitación pensando que su amo lo estaría esperando en la sala de estar, sin embargo, ésta estaba vacía. Iba a preguntar de nuevo, cuando vio a su amo aparecer por la puerta de la habitación. Estaba cubierto con ropas de playa. Una playera sin mangas y unos shorts a la rodilla.

Eiri caminó hasta estar frente a él.

—Ve a la habitación. Colócate las prendas que dejé sobre la cama. Te espero en veinte minutos en la piscina privada. ¿Entendido?

—Sí amo

El kaizoku salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, mientras Shuichi se dirigía a la habitación a ver qué ropa le había dejado su amo.

* * *

Cuando Hiro bajó las escaleras, estaba cubierto con una bata de seda blanca. En el vestíbulo lo estaba esperando Crawd también usando una prenda similar.

—Vamos... mí amado Hiro.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó ante la mención de estas palabras. Sintiendo como el kaizoku pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros, se encaminaron hacia la piscina de la mansión dedicada exclusivamente a kaizokus.

Cuando Hiro se dio cuenta de hacia dónde lo llevaban sus pasos, se detuvo a medio camino.

—¿Qué sucede Hiro?

—Ese lugar... es exclusivamente para kaizokus... Los esclavos y sirvientes no podemos nadar ahí.

Crawd sonrió y se paró en frente del pelirrojo, tomándolo de los hombros y acercándolo a su cuerpo.

—Yo soy un kaizoku. Y te estoy llevando como mi pareja. No hay ningún problema.

—Pero...

—Shhh...

Crawd volvió a tomarlo de los hombros y a obligarlo a avanzar. En pocos minutos llegaron a la piscina mayor. Era muy diferente a la que estaba dedicada a los esclavos. El bar estaba más surtido y tenía las mejores bebidas del mundo. Los camastros eran de la mejor calidad. Había sombrillas sobre cada camastro. Un gran imagor al fondo del recinto. El lugar, al contrario de la piscina de los esclavos estaba techado con un cristal de manera que los rayos de sol que entraban no dañaban ni quemaban la piel de los kaizokus.

Hiro veía todo esto maravillado. Era muy diferente la perspectiva de un sirviente o un esclavo que sólo podían contemplar el lugar, a la de una persona que estaba a punto de usarla.

Crawd tomó su mano y lo instó a acompañarlo primero al bar.

—¿Gustas algo de tomar?

—Ha... Hai...

El kaizoku preparó dos copas de vino y le pasó una a Hiro.

—Un brindis...

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hiro viendo su copa confundido

—Porque finalmente estamos juntos de nuevo. Y porque no pienso volver a dejar que te vayas de mi lado.

Hiro se sonrojó cuando Crawd cruzó sus manos para tomar sus respectivos tragos igual a como lo hacían los humanos de antaño en las bodas. Al terminar su bebida, Crawd atrapó sus labios en un beso dulce y suave, degustando la combinación del sabor del vino con sus propios jugos. Hiro tenía sus sentidos embotados. La dulce boca que aclamaba a la suya le nublaba el raciocinio. Cuando el oxígeno de sus pulmones comenzó a escasear, sus labios dejaron de tocarse.

—Sabes igual de cómo recordaba.

Hiro volvió a sonrojarse y bajó la mirada. Sintió como Crawd tomaba su mano y lo jalaba.

—Vamos.

* * *

Shuichi llegó a la piscina de la mansión con una bata de seda puesta sobre su cuerpo. Vio a su amo recostado en uno de los camastros tomando una bebida, utilizando lentes de sol negros, y sorpresivamente para Shuichi, totalmente desnudo. Cuando Yuki se percató de su presencia, se quitó sus lentes y le hizo una señal.

—Acércate —Shuichi asintió y caminó hasta encontrarse a medio metro de su amo—. Quítate eso.

Shuichi deslizó la prenda por sus hombros, mostrando un sonrojo. Era una prenda demasiado reveladora. Aunque por el frente pareciera una ropa interior atada con lazos, la parte trasera se encontraba prácticamente descubierta.

Al ver la prenda sobre la cama de la habitación, inmediatamente se cubrió con una bata. No pensaba andar por los pasillos con esa impúdica prenda, enseñando su humanidad.

Sintió como la suave tela abandonaba su cuerpo hasta tocar el piso y quedaba semidesnudo delante de su amo.

»Veo que la prenda te quedó bien. Ven aquí. Siéntate en mis piernas.

Shuichi se acercó aún más, esperando las instrucciones de su amo. Al sentarse, quedó con las piernas abiertas a cada lado de las piernas de su amo. La posición era vergonzosa para Shu.

Yuki se incorporó del camastro, quedando sentado y con Shuichi sobre su cadera. Sus manos viajaron rápidamente al trasero de Shu, tomándolo y estrujándolo con fuerza, sacándole un gemido a Shuichi y ocasionando que recargara sus manos sobre su pecho.

»Muévete... excítame...

Shuichi no se movía. No quería darle el gusto de saber que tenía pleno control sobre su cuerpo aunque lo tuviera.

»Con que te resistes, ¿eh...? Te haré rogarme.

Una de las manos de Yuki viajó a las cintas sobre su ropa y empezó a desanudar la prenda, quedando su flácido miembro al aire.

»Vaya... que poco ánimo.

Eiri sentía que su excitación crecía con el simple hecho de ver a Shuichi, y más al ver como su esclavo se resistía a sus caricias. El roce de su esclavo estaba haciendo que su hombría le reclamara por caricias. Con su boca atrapó una de las tetillas del joven y comenzó a morderla y a lamerla con su lengua.

—Aahhh... mmm...

Shuichi trataba de acallar sus gemidos, sin embargo, su fuerza de voluntad ante aquellas caricias menguaba con cada roce.

Yuki tomó las manos de Shuichi y las dirigió a sus miembros que ya estaban excitados. Las colocó de manera que rodearan ambos falos. Y le susurró al oído.

—Vamos... ya sabes qué hacer...

Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y lo lamió, sacándole más gemidos. Shuichi comenzó a mover sus manos, tratando de satisfacerse, haciendo lo mismo con el miembro de su amo. Pronto se encontró jadeando. La combinación del movimiento de sus manos sobre su miembro con las caricias que su amo le estaba prodigando en sus pezones, su vientre y sus caderas lo estaba haciendo delirar, sin embargo, trataba de ahogar sus gemidos.

»Gime... ahh... gime para mí... —le decía el rubio al oído mientras sus manos bajaban por sus caderas. El clímax estaba cerca, ambos podían sentirlo.

—Aaahhh... amo... hhmmm... aaaaahhh

Shuichi aumentó el ritmo de sus manos, causando que la fricción entre ambos penes se hiciera mayor.

»Aaaaahhhh...

—Hmm...

Ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo. Eiri sintió como el cuerpo de Shuichi se volvía laxo y sentía la respiración acelerada de Shuichi sobre su pecho.

—Esto aún no termina —dijo, mientras sus manos se dirigían a su entrada.

* * *

Tatsuha estaba en la playa. No sabía porqué sentía una incomodidad en su pecho. Se había arrojado a las embravecidas olas, nadando contra la corriente, tratando de liberarse de este sentir. Después de unos minutos se sintió agotado y dejó que lo arrastrara la corriente hasta llegar a la playa.

Se quedó recostado sobre la arena, y su mente evocó la imagen con la cual había despertado. Ryuichi. Todo lo que le había hecho. Pero no podía evitarlo. La más mínima insinuación de que su esclavo podría estar con alguien más hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

«_¿Qué me está pasando?__»__._


	24. Capítulo 24 La petición

Cuando Hiro y Crawd llegaron a la orilla de la piscina, el kaizoku se deshizo de su bata, mostrando un traje de baño que consistía en una sola pieza pequeña de color azul.

Esto dejaba al descubierto su amplio y lampiño pecho con sus marcados músculos torácicos. Sus anchos brazos que solían abrazarlo con tanta ternura y aquellas piernas torneadas que tenían un grácil caminar.

Hiro se sonrojó al ver el diminuto trozo de tela cubriendo la intimidad de su antiguo amo.

—Vamos.

Crawd vio como Hiro se mostraba reacio a quitarse la bata por lo que se acercó a él y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del pelirrojo.

»¿Qué sucede?

—Me... me da pena... —decía Hiro mientras su adorable sonrojo aumentaba y bajaba la cabeza.

—Lo que sea que te hayas puesto está bien.

Hiro asintió mientras la tela de la bata se deslizaba por su cuerpo. Crawd se maravilló ante la vista. Comprendiendo que Hiro aún no quería mostrar mucho, estaba usando un traje de cuerpo completo en color negro. La parte del pecho estaba dividida y unida con unos pequeños lazos, dándole una placentera vista de la suave piel de esa área. Además, el oscuro color contrastaba a la perfección con su piel lechosa.

Los ojos de Crawd parecían brillar. Hiro se veía tan sexy e inocente. Sus mejillas refulgían en rosa.

»Te ves...

Crawd no tenía palabras. Hiro malinterpretó este silencio, pensando que no le gustaba su atuendo a su antiguo amo.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó apenado—. No sabía que ponerme y...

—Perfecto.

Hiro sólo sintió como sus labios eran atrapados por su antiguo amo. Los hambrientos labios del rubio recorrían su boca ávidamente hasta sacarle un gemido. Cuando el oxígeno escaseó en sus pulmones, sus bocas se separaron. Hiro tenía la respiración acelerada, mientras Crawd sonreía.

»Vamos al agua.

Crawd introdujo sus pies en el agua templada mientras Hiro lo seguía. En poco tiempo se encontraron en el centro de la piscina. El rubio podía ver como su Hiro estaba demasiado cohibido, así que para tratar de aliviar la tensión empezó a arrojarle agua. Hiro por un momento se confundió, pero un segundo después entendió y le siguió el juego. Ambos parecían un par de niños jugando en el agua.

* * *

Ryuichi estaba en su habitación, aún seguía recostado. Las últimas dos horas había tratado de dormir, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. El doctor le había recomendado que reposara todo el día, pero no pudo aguantar el ver de nuevo a su amo. El tiempo que pasaba al lado de su amo era de mínimo dieciocho horas al día, por lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a estar a su lado, aunado a los sentimientos que tenía por él.

Lentamente se incorporó y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. A pesar de los medicamentos y las pomadas, aún le dolía su cuerpo. Aguantando sus dolencias, salió y recorrió el pasillo hasta quedar frente a la habitación de su amo. Iba a tocar cuando escuchó unos extraños sonidos a través de la puerta. Con curiosidad se acercó a escuchar y entonces los distinguió.

—Ahhh... amo Tatsuha... mmm... más...

No le quedaban dudas. Esa voz era de Takako. El otro esclavo de su amo. Sintió como si su corazón se comprimiera. Unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Tendría que aprender a vivir con aquel dolor.

«_No puedo evitar sentir esto por él... lo amo tanto...»_

Con pesar volvió a su habitación. Trataría de dormir aunque sea un poco. Tratando de alejar el dolor de su corazón.

* * *

—Aaaahhhh

Shuichi se volvió a correr. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho ese día. Su amo parecía insaciable. Lo habían hecho sentados, en el piso, dentro de la piscina, en el bar, etc.

Quería descansar un rato, sin embargo, Eiri aún lo tenía apresado de la cintura. Sentía el pecho subir y bajar de su amo en su espalda. Su respiración acelerada le mostraba que él también estaba un poco cansado. No se dio cuenta cuando el sueño lo venció.

* * *

Hiro y Crawd se encontraban en una de las orillas de la piscina. Se habían cansado de jugar y se habían quedado apoyados en el borde. Crawd estaba contra la pared de la piscina mientras tenía a Hiro recargado sobre su pecho.

—No sabes cuánto ansié estar así nuevamente contigo.

En el abrazo, Crawd aprovechaba para recorrer sutilmente el cuerpo de Hiro. Inocentes toques en su cintura y su abdomen.

La tarde estaba cayendo. A través del cristal protector del techo podían ver como el sol recorría la bóveda celeste para acercarse lentamente al poniente.

Hiro suspiró. Todo el ambiente era muy romántico, y, si por un momento pensó que su antiguo amo querría propasarse con él aprovechado la situación, estaba totalmente equivocado... Y a la vez un poco frustrado.

»Se está haciendo tarde. Entremos y comamos algo.

—Hai.

Ambos se dirigieron a las escalerillas. Crawd salió primero, para después ayudar a Hiro a salir. Mientras le ponía la bata, aprovechó para recorrer su cuerpo una vez más.

El kaizoku tomó la mano de Hiro y se dirigieron a la mansión. Mantuvieron una cena armoniosa. Comentaron cosas que habían hecho esos cuatro años de separación. Finalmente se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Sábado.

Shuichi abrió sus ojos lentamente. Se sentía un poco cansado.

«_¿Dónde estoy?»_

No reconocía el lugar como la piscina sino más bien como la habitación de su amo. Se dio cuenta de que aún seguía desnudo, así que con algo de vergüenza, se volvió a tapar con las sábanas hasta el pecho.

_«¿Cómo llegué aquí?»_

Si no mal recordaba había estado teniendo sexo con su amo en la piscina hasta muy tarde. Trató de recordar que fue lo último que había hecho, sin embargo, no pudo. Había un pequeño vacío en su mente. Quizás producto del "agotamiento físico". Fue en ese momento que escuchó una voz.

—Vaya... hasta que despertaste.

Hasta ese instante se dio cuenta de que su amo estaba sentado en un sillón frente a la cama. Lo miraba fijamente, como queriendo comerlo con la mirada.

—Que... ¿Qué sucedió?

Eiri se levantó del sillón y se acercó lentamente a la cama.

—Te desmayaste... Justo cuando tuviste tu último orgasmo te desmayaste.

Había un ligero tono de reproche en sus palabras. Shuichi bajó la mirada.

—Lo siento... Amo...

—No importa.

Yuki comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación.

»Ya amaneció. Aséate y baja a desayunar.

Fue hasta ese momento en que su estómago rugió sonoramente, haciéndolo sonrojar al instante. Desde el día anterior en el desayuno que no probaba alimento.

* * *

—¿Y bien?... ¿Ya está repuesto? —preguntó Tatsuha con desesperación. Estaba en la habitación de Ryuichi. El doctor estaba revisando al esclavo, mientras Tatsuha lo veía impaciente. El día anterior se había tenido que conformar con Takako y su otra esclava, sin embargo, por una razón que aún no podía descubrir, sólo había podido tener una erección cada cuatro horas. Era tan desesperante una vez que se había acostumbrado a las multi sesiones con Ryuichi.

—Las heridas del joven Ryuichi ya casi han desaparecido. Recomendaría unas doce horas más de descanso Tatsuha-sama.

—¡Doce horas más!

La ansiedad en la voz del kaizoku era palpable. Le dirigió una mirada de enojo al castaño y se volteó para salir de la habitación.

»Te veo en la noche en mi habitación Ryuichi.

Ni siquiera esperó al que el esclavo le contestara pues ya había cerrado fuertemente la puerta de la habitación.

Ryuichi bajó la mirada. No podía evitar sentirse triste ante el obvio interés de su amo exclusivamente sobre su cuerpo sin importar sus sentimientos.

—Joven Ryuichi... —El médico le llamó—. Le aplicaré un poco más de ungüento. Si me hace el favor.

—Hai...

Tendría que pasar doce horas más encerrado en su habitación.

* * *

Cuando Hiro se despertó, se encontró sólo en su habitación. Algo distraído, se incorporó sobre la cama. Encontró a lado de su cama una mesa con una bandeja cubierta. Se sentó en el borde del colchón y quitó la tapa. No pudo evitar sonreír.

En la bandeja había un desayuno completo. Huevos con jamón y pan tostado. Melón y papaya con yogurt, leche, jugo de naranja y café. A un lado había una rosa roja con una nota encima. Tomó la nota y la flor. Aspiró el suave aroma que esta despedía, deleitándose con la sensación de frescura. Entonces leyó la nota.

_Desayuna bien. Tuve que salir a hacer unas cuantas cosas. Regresaré al atardecer. _

_Te amo_

_C. W._

Sonrió y volvió a aspirar el dulce aroma de la rosa antes de desayunar. Se puso a pensar en que haría gastaría su tiempo hasta que Crawd regresara.

* * *

Cuando Shuichi salió de bañarse, encontró una caja sobre la cama. Asumiendo que sería su conjunto de ese día, lo abrió y empezó a vestirse. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese tipo de ropa que en ocasiones era demasiado reveladora.

El traje para esta ocasión era decente. Un traje de dos piezas. La parte inferior era un hot pants corto que no bajaba del inicio de las piernas, mientras que la parte superior era un top sin mangas con forma de diamante. La tela era delgada y se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Se dirigió al tocador de donde tomó un peine y comenzó a cepillar su cabello. En ese momento se puso a pensar.

«_Hace ya tres días que no tomo la pastilla... ¿Estaré...? No quiero ni imaginarlo... ¿Qué haría en ese caso?... Sólo espero que no haya pasado nada... No puedo embarazarme... no ahora...»_

Dejó el cepillo sobre el peinador y bajó a almorzar.

* * *

Hiro terminó de desayunar y decidió ir a la biblioteca a pasar un poco de tiempo en lo que llegaba Crawd. En su camino se encontró a uno de los tantos sirvientes de la mansión.

—Buenos días Nakano-sama.

—Buenos días Kubayashi.

—Hoy se ve más feliz que de costumbre Nakano-sama.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Hiro mientras un leve sonrojo cruzaba sus mejillas.

—Hai.

—Kubayashi, ¿viste a K-sama esta mañana?

—Sí, lo vi cuando estaba a punto de salir en el vestíbulo.

—¿Te dijo a donde iba?

—No, sólo que regresaba en unas cuantas horas.

—Ahh... Bueno... estaré en la biblioteca... si se necesita algo me avisas.

—Sí Nakano-sama.

Hiro continuó su camino a la biblioteca. Ahora que su amo no estaba en la mansión tenía más tiempo libre y podría dedicarse a leer un rato.

* * *

Cuando Shuichi terminó de almorzar, se dirigió al despacho de su amo donde le habían dicho que estaba. Cuando llegó a las puertas del despacho tocó tres veces y esperó una respuesta.

—Adelante.

Shuichi empujó la puerta, encontrándose a su amo sentado en su escritorio, leyendo atentamente unos documentos. Tenía frente a sí una pila de documentos que había solicitado esa mañana.

»Siéntate en el sofá y no hagas ruido.

Silenciosamente, Shuichi obedeció la orden, sentándose en el cómodo sofá negro en un costado del despacho. Eiri sólo le dirigió una mirada antes de volver a su lectura.

Los documentos que tenía frente a él eran las pruebas que tendrían que hacerle a Shuichi al regresar como esclavo que era. Pruebas de sangre, glucosa, electrolitos, perfil lipídico, biometría hemática completa, pruebas para enfermedades completamente desconocidas para él como VIH, hepatitis y muchas más. Todas estas pruebas normalmente se hacían mucho antes de adquirir a un esclavo.

Cuando los kaizokus adquirían nuevos esclavos, estos ya habían pasado por estas pruebas. Todavía recordaba la rabia que montó Tohma cuando le contó que lo había hecho con un esclavo de la calle y Tatsuha también. Ahora los estaba obligando a hacerles esos exámenes a los esclavos.

En todos los largos años de Tohma, considerando su origen, ningún kaizoku se había enfermado alguna vez, pero considerando que constantemente se encontraban en compañía de simples e inmundos humanos y siendo estos, las débiles y frágiles criaturas que son, era indispensable tener un alto control en este aspecto. Por eso les pedían a los esclavos todas estas pruebas.

Sus ojos volaban sobre aquellas hojas. Leía detenidamente cada uno de los exámenes, su forma y tiempo de aplicación y la posible respuesta de los esclavos a estas pruebas tanto fisiológicas como mentales. Efectos alternos o secundarios, secuelas, etc. Inclusive, qué medidas debían tomarse si algunas de estas pruebas daban positivas.

Las pruebas eran diferentes en hombres y en mujeres. Además del perfil de hormonas, en mujeres se efectuaba la prueba de embarazo.

Tenía mucho material sobre su escritorio y quería revisarlo todo antes de volver a la mansión. Sabía que al poner el primer pie en la mansión, Tohma lo atosigaría y lo obligaría a que su esclavo se hiciera las pruebas. Ya era mucho el tiempo que había pasado desde que había adquirido a Shuichi, así que se le estaban acabando las excusas.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente hasta que dio con los exámenes que en realidad le interesaban. Tomó el grupo de hojas y leyó el encabezado.

PRUEBAS DE RESPUESTAS A ESTÍMULOS NATURALES Y ARTIFICIALES

Esto era lo que le interesaba. Un block de aproximadamente veinte hojas, con ilustraciones incluidas. Empezó a leer hoja por hoja. Cada uno de las pruebas que hacían era para determinar el tipo de estímulo y la intensidad de respuesta en diferentes situaciones. Sus respuestas a situaciones intensas o estresantes y posibles acciones de furia. Todo esto para la seguridad de los kaizokus, pues a pesar de que estos eran más fuertes que los humanos, se tenía documentado que la raza humana, en situaciones de riesgo y estrés, sufrían una carga de adrenalina que podría aumentar diez veces su fuerza, y con la cantidad de cosas que pasaban allí, Tohma no planeaba tener una revuelta de esclavos.

Sus ojos volaban por las hojas, leyendo los procedimientos que cada vez le gustaban menos. El saber que su esclavo estaría bajo otras manos. Que tendría no sólo uno sino varios orgasmos ocasionados por varias personas le incomodaba. No sabía porqué pero regresaba ese nudo en su pecho que lo hacía sentir mal.

Para cuando terminó de analizar todos los papeles y pruebas que tenía en su escritorio, dio un vistazo hacia su ventana, dándose cuenta de que el sol se estaba poniendo sobre el horizonte. Su vista se volvió hacia el sillón principal y se encontró con un Shuichi profundamente dormido, recostado a lo largo del cómodo sofá.

Suspiró. Se le había ido el día. Miró su reloj que marcaba las siete de la tarde. Ya sólo le quedaba menos de un día en ese lugar pues tenía que regresar a su mansión al día siguiente en la noche para volver al trabajo el lunes.

Aun así, no negaba que la había pasado bien. El día anterior lo había hecho con Shuichi en varias ocasiones y de seguro el menor debía estar agotado.

Terminó de recoger sus cosas y poner en orden su escritorio para después pararse y dirigirse hacia el sofá. Shuichi estaba boca arriba, respirando lenta y parsimoniosamente, delatando el profundo sueño en el que se encontraba. Con cuidado lo levantó en brazos, recargándolo sobre su pecho. Shuichi al sentir un cálido calor, se acurrucó más sobre el cuerpo de su amo.

Yuki sonrió imperceptiblemente para después dirigirse hacia su habitación con una preciada carga en sus brazos.

* * *

Hiro se talló los ojos para después abrirlos lentamente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido mientras leía en la biblioteca. Cuando se levantó, se percató de que ya no se encontraba en la biblioteca sino de vuelta en su habitación.

Antes de que cualquier pensamiento llegara a su mente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, mostrando a un sonriente Crawd.

—Veo que ya despertaste.

—Hai

—Te veías algo incómodo en aquel sillón, así que te traje de vuelta a tu habitación.

—¿Llegaste hace mucho?

—No. Tengo poco tiempo de haber llegado.

—¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde?

Crawd caminó hasta la cama y se sentó frente a él.

—Estuve arreglando algunas cosas —dijo dándole un suave beso. Hiro adoraba el sabor de los labios de su antiguo amo. Trató de ahondar el beso un poco más, pero el kaizoku se lo impidió—. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

En ese momento, Crawd le mostró una caja que hasta ese momento no había visto. Era de un color rojo oscuro como su cabello.

—Vístete con esto, te espero en veinte minutos en la tercera habitación al oeste del segundo piso —Le dio un beso corto—. No tardes.

Sin decir más, salió de la habitación. Hiro se quedó viendo la caja, hasta que se decidió abrirla. Vació la caja sobre la cama y acomodó la ropa. No pudo evitar su asombro al ver el mismo traje de esclavo que había utilizado el día de su cumpleaños.

Se sonrojó. No tenía idea de que traía Crawd en mente, pero aún así, comenzó a cambiarse. Normalmente todos los trajes para esclavos eran diseños únicos. Por lo que por un momento pensó que quizás ya no le quedaría. Habían pasado casi seis años desde la última vez que lo usó.

Terminó de quitarse la ropa y empezó a vestirse. Primero la exquisita ropa interior y después el faldón. Los braceros y las muñequeras le quedaron a punto e inclusive el collarín le quedó perfectamente. Parecía como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Salió de su habitación con dirección al segundo piso. Subió las escaleras y caminó hasta la última habitación que era la tercera. A través de las ventanas pudo ver que el sol ya se había ocultado y sólo quedaban pequeños atisbos de luz en el horizonte. Llegó hasta una sencilla puerta y tocó.

—Adelante.

Hiro empujó la puerta al escuchar la voz del rubio y se encontró con una envolvente oscuridad. El único sonido que le llegó fue el sonido del viento que llegaba a través de las ventanas abiertas del balcón al otro lado de la habitación. Caminó por un pequeño pasillo hasta el fondo del dormitorio. Pudo divisar como las cortinas serpenteaban con un suave viento y una luz titilante llegaba desde el exterior.

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar al borde de las cortinas y al asomarse, los ojos se le iluminaron.

»Buenas noches mi dulce Hiro.

Ahí en el balcón Crawd había puesto una mesa para dos con velas y una suculenta cena. Hiro volteó a ver al kaizoku quien le ofrecía una ligera sonrisa.

»Como si fuera la primera vez Hiro —Crawd se acercó a él, contemplando su torso desnudo—. Te sigue quedando perfecto

Hiro se sonrojó ante la declaración, bajando la cabeza. Crawd tomó su barbilla levantándola de nuevo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se separó y se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa, separándole una silla en muda indicación de que se sentara. Hiro se sentó en la silla y al instante siguiente sintió las manos de su antiguo amo sobre su rostro, retirándole en velo de su rostro y de su cabello.

Entonces lo besó. Un beso corto y dulce.

Se dedicaron a comer y a platicar de cosas sin importancia. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Crawd trajo una botella de vino de la más alta calidad y le convidó una copa a su amado.

»Por nosotros —dijo mientras levantaba la copa en alto. Hiro hizo lo mismo y repitió la oración.

—Por nosotros.

Bebieron sus copas. Para cuando Hiro terminó la suya, se dio cuenta de que Crawd se había acercado hasta él y estaba parado frente a él, ofreciéndole su mano. Hiro la tomó y se levantó. Sintió como el kaizoku rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos, encerrándolo en un cálido abrazo. El tibio aliento del rubio llegó hasta su oído para susurrarle unas palabras que por un instante creyó nunca poder volver a oír.

—Hiro... ¿Quisieras hacer el amor conmigo?


	25. Capítulo 25 Como si fuera la primera vez

—Hiro... ¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

Hiro abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Sintió un calor rebosante en su pecho. Salió de los brazos de Crawd para encararlo. Podía ver como el semblante del kaizoku estaba serio, esperando una respuesta, y su único impulso fue besarlo.

Crawd sólo pudo sonreír unos segundos dentro del beso, antes de entregarse por completo a este. Recorriendo con hambre la cálida boca de su amado Hiro. Estableciendo una batalla de lenguas para determinar quien dominaba a quien.

Lentamente fueron caminando dentro de la habitación hasta estar cerca de la cama. Entonces, Crawd cargó a Hiro en sus brazos, sacándole un aullido de sorpresa para colocarlo cuidadosamente en la cama como si fuera una de las piezas más finas de cerámica.

El rubio se posó sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Sus manos estaban a ambos lados del rostro de Hiro, quien tenía sus mejillas arreboladas. Se acercó y le dio un beso. Sus lenguas recorrían sus bocas con avidez. Reconociéndose mutuamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraban así y planeaban reponer todo el tiempo perdido.

Crawd rompió el beso, descendiendo por la barbilla del pelirrojo hasta llegar al cuello. Allí se dedicó a compartir besos de mariposa. Suaves caricias recorriendo la sedosa piel.

El kaizoku se levantó para quitarse el saco. Hiro se incorporó, jalando su corbata y atrapando sus labios. Mientras era besado, Crawd se despojó de su camisa y volvió a acostar a Hiro sobre la cama. Besó el cuello nuevamente, bajando un poco hasta llegar a la concavidad de la clavícula. Mientras Hiro comenzaba a suspirar, el rubio bajó hasta el pecho del pelirrojo y dio una lamida a una de sus tetillas.

—Aah...

Un pequeño gemido ahogado salió de sus labios del menor. Crawd atrapó el pezón entre sus dientes y empezó a lamerlo, succionando en ocasiones, dejando al pezón totalmente erecto y sensible. Decidió pasarse al otro pezón y darle el mismo tratamiento, degustando la suave piel. Hiro gimió al sentir el sensible tejido de esa área siendo estimulado por la ansiosa lengua de su antiguo amo. Sentía las mariposas en su estómago volar despavoridas.

»Hmmm...

El kaizoku bajó por el abdomen, sintiendo en su movimiento la respiración acelerada de su pareja bajo sus labios. Llegó hasta el ombligo e introdujo su lengua.

»Aahh... hmm...

En poco tiempo se encontró frente a la delgada tela vaporosa que cubría sus piernas. Sus dedos bordeaban el fin de la tela introduciendo las yemas de los dedos bajo la cinturilla de la prenda, deslizándola por la nívea piel hasta deshacerse de ella y que quedara olvidada en algún lugar de la habitación. Su boca se movió por el bajo vientre, ladeándose hasta la cicatriz en un costado de su cadera, lamiendo la antaño lastimada piel que hacía años había dejado de doler. Se movió, evitando concienzudamente la excitación del pelirrojo, como quien deja el bocado favorito para el final, bajando por las piernas lampiñas. Sus labios se deslizaron por la tersa piel. Se levantó un poco, sosteniendo la pierna derecha en alto y besó el empeine.

Suavemente le quitó la sandalia como quien le quita un pétalo a una flor y atrapó uno de sus dedos, lamiéndolo, deslizando su lengua entre las coyunturas.

»K-sama... aahh...

Hiro sentía su excitación crecer. Su pene estaba totalmente erecto y clamando atención, liberando pequeñas gotas de pre-semen. Podía sentir las hebras doradas de su antiguo amo rozando su piel, mandándole sensaciones inimaginables por cada uno de sus poros.

Crawd se pasó a la otra pierna y le quitó la otra sandalia, repitiendo sus acciones. El saber que el centro receptor sensorial de los pies se encontraba al lado del centro del placer sexual era una gran ventaja, pues un simple masaje en los pies durante el acto sexual era suficiente para volver loco a su amante. El kaizoku volvió a subir, llegando a la diminuta prenda de ropa que lo separaba de la masculinidad de su amado. Sus manos viajaron a los bordes de la prenda. Le dio un beso a Hiro mientras deslizaba la tela por las piernas. El pelirrojo volvió a ruborizarse y trató de tapar su miembro con las manos.

Crawd soltó una armoniosa risa y lo besó de nuevo.

—Eres hermoso Hiro... No te avergüences de tu cuerpo... Eres perfecto

—Usted es más hermoso que yo K-sama... Yo sólo soy un simple humano —decía el pelirrojo mientras volteaba su rostro tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. Crawd posó sus manos sobre las mejillas del otro hasta tener su boca a pocos centímetros de distancia

—Pero eres mi humano... Mi hermoso y perfecto humano.

Le dio un beso arrebatador. De esos que te quitan el aliento. El pelirrojo no se dio cuenta en qué momento el rubio se quitó la ropa interior, pues sentía la erguida masculinidad a la altura de su cadera.

—Hiro... Onegai...

Quitándose de la pena, Hiro quitó sus manos para pasarlas por el cuello del otro y lo jaló para darle un beso al tiempo sentía como sus miembros empezaban a frotarse. Mientras el beso los consumía, Crawd se movía sobre él como su lo estuviera embistiendo, haciendo que sus miembros bailaran entre sus cuerpos.

»Te daré un inigualable placer mi amado Hiro.

El kaizoku se incorporó y descendió por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro. Tomó aquel falo con sus manos y lo frotó lentamente de arriba abajo.

—Aaahh... K-sama...

En poco tiempo tenía al pelirrojo deshaciéndose bajo su toque. Sacó su lengua y le dio una lamida a la cabeza del pene. Hiro arqueó un poco la espalda, liberando un gemido ahogado. Crawd lamió, deslizando su lengua por la sensible piel. Recorriendo cada vena, llegando al glande e introduciendo la punta de su lengua en la entrada de la uretra. En poco tiempo estaba de regreso y en esta ocasión mordía levemente los testículos.

»Nnhhh... Motto... K-sama...

Crawd sonrió y se introdujo el miembro del pelirrojo en su boca. Los gemidos de Hiro aumentaron de volumen, siendo cada vez más difícil acallarlos. El kaizoku usaba sus labios y dientes para provocar placer a su amado...

»K-sama... apártese... ya no...

El rubio sabía lo que se avecinaba, lo sentía en las caderas del pelirrojo moviéndose tratando de apartarlo.

—Déjame probarte Hiro.

Volvió a atrapar su miembro, para, en pocos segundos, sentir la simiente del mayordomo en su boca. Los gemidos de placer inundaban sus oídos. Los ojos del pelirrojo estaban cerrados y su respiración acelerada. Crawd subió hasta encontrarse a su altura. Sus mejillas arreboladas y su cabello de fuego extendido sobre las sábanas blancas era una visión excitante. Recordaba perfectamente todas y cada una de las ocasiones en las que había tenido a su amado en esa posición, y ninguna era comparable con esta. Una perfecta reconciliación.

»Hiro...

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con unos profundos ojos azules que lo veían con tanto amor. Y devoción. No pudo evitar estirar los brazos y atrapar su cuello para besarlo. Un beso lento entregándose a la degustación de su boca. El sabor de su simiente combinado con el propio sabor del otro daba una sensación embriagante.

—Hiro mi amor... te extrañé tanto...

Crawd se abrazó al pelirrojo, aspirando su aroma, inundando sus sentidos.

»Hiro... ¿Quieres continuar?

El rubio se incorporó, enfocando su mirada de nuevo en su amado quien le dirigió una sonrisa y enmarcó su sonrojo.

—K-sama... Yo lo amo más de lo que se podría amar a una persona... Usted es mi todo y... yo quiero que... me haga suyo.

Crawd sonrió sinceramente, sintiendo como su corazón brincaba de alegría al escuchar aquellas hermosas y deleitantes palabras. Le dio un beso corto para después bajar a la zona genital. Estimuló un poco el pene haciendo que volviera a excitarse. El kaizoku aún mantenía su erección aguantando las ganas de hacer suyo a aquel que estaba entre sus brazos.

Colocó un almohadón bajo el pelirrojo, levantando su cadera. Bajó hasta los testículos y los lamió.

»Aaahhh... hmmm...

Podía sentirlos duros y contraídos por la excitación. Su lengua llegó hasta el perineo. Ejerció un poco de presión en ese punto y arrancó un gran gemido del pelirrojo. Aquel lugar tan sensible, en el cual, tras una delgada capa de piel se encontraba su próstata. Con un poco de estimulación externa era suficiente para hacer alucinar a cualquier hombre. Lamió el perineo, mordiendo suavemente la piel, mientras Hiro abría más sus piernas para darle más espacio.

La lengua de Crawd sondeó la entrada del pelirrojo, lubricándolo. Empujó un poco, haciendo presión en la reducida entrada. La respiración de Hiro se aceleraba cada segundo que pasaba. Un dedo se introdujo en él, sobresaltándolo. No dolía pero incomodaba. La falange se movió dentro de él y en poco tiempo fueron eran dos las que hacía tijeras en su interior.

—K-sama... Onegai...

El rubio subió a su encuentro y lo besó mientras dirigía su miembro.

—¿Estás bien mi amor?

—Ha... Hai

Crawd empujó y se detuvo al sentirse completamente dentro de esa húmeda y caliente cavidad, el cuerpo bajo él se tensó. Hiro hiperventilaba tratando de soportar el dolor.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo mi amado Hiro.

El kaizoku besó a su pareja tratando de calmarlo. Los minutos pasaron hasta que sintió como Hiro movía un poco su cadera, entonces todo comenzó.

El cuerpo de Hiro era una bienvenida al pecado. Ahora ese ángel caído era totalmente suyo de nuevo. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado y del tiempo transcurrido, el cuerpo de su amado lo recibía con el mismo candor que antaño. El fuego de amor entre ellos, ardía tanto como la pasión del momento.

Sus caderas se movían al compás de la música de sus gemidos. Las respiraciones desbocadas eran interrumpidas por besos avasalladores, intercambiando sus respiraciones.

»Te amo tanto Hiro...

—K-sama... Aaahhh... Yo también...

El ritmo era constante, mientras el tiempo pasaba. Recordando lo que vivieron en el pasado y lo que hubiera sido si nada malo los hubiera separado. Era momento de empezar de nuevo.

»K-sama... Ya no...

El kaizoku entendió y tomó el miembro de Hiro que se movía entre sus caderas y lo frotó con más velocidad. El clímax se acercaba, podían sentirlo en su bajo vientre. Sólo faltaron unos pocos movimientos para que la mano del kaizoku quedara manchada de una sustancia blanquecina, mientras que Hiro sentía como su interior era llenado copiosamente.

Crawd salió suavemente del pelirrojo y se recostó a su lado, cobijándolo entre sus brazos, sintiendo su respiración acelerada debido al reciente orgasmo.

—Ha sido...

—Maravilloso K-sama...

* * *

Ryuichi llegó a la habitación de su amo y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta, esta se abrió mostrando a un enojado Takako.

—Aah... Así que por eso me dijo que me fuera... Llegó su putita favorita.

Ryuichi se mantuvo la mirada desafiante mientras lo veía desaparecer por el pasillo. Tomó aire y se adentró en la habitación donde lo esperaba su amo.

—Ansiaba verte... Ryuichi...

* * *

Yuki contemplaba a Shuichi dormir en la amplia cama de su habitación. El pecho del joven subía y bajaba con parsimonia. El domingo sería el último día que estarían ahí. Podía ver claramente que Shuichi estaba agotado, y como no, si se la habían pasado teniendo sexo casi a todas horas. Y al día siguiente disfrutaría de lo que quedaba de sus "pequeñas" vacaciones.

* * *

—Aaahhh... amo... onegai...

Ryuichi gemía fuertemente mientras su amo embestía con su miembro, entrando y saliendo con vehemencia sin escuchar las súplicas de su esclavo. Ryuichi sentía dolor en sus muñecas ante el agarre de acero que ejercía su amo. Sentía su interior arder por las duras arremetidas. Todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el onírico elixir del dolor y el placer.

Tatsuha estaba enceguecido por el placer. La estrecha y húmeda cavidad que envolvía celosamente su miembro le daba grandes oleadas de placer. Mientras apresaba fuertemente las manos de su esclavo con su mano derecha, la izquierda se encargaba de friccionar sus pezones y recorrer su estrecha cintura. Sus embestidas causaban estragos en el esclavo, sin embargo, no se percataba de ello, su mente estaba obnubilada por el placer.

Las lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de Ryuichi cual afluente embravecido. Ya debería irse acostumbrando a esta vida, sin embargo, el dolor en su corazón aún era muy grande. Había pasado de ser un simple humano a un objeto para el mero disfrute y placer de otro. Y lo irónico del asunto... es que no quería irse de allí...

»Aaahhh... Tat-sama...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...

Cuando Hiro despertó se vio envuelto en un fuerte abrazo que le impedía moverse. Se giró un poco, pero lo único que logró fue que el abrazo se cerniera más sobre su cintura.

—Buenos días Hiro.

—Buenos días K-sama.

El rubio atrapó sus labios en un corto beso.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Cansado.

Sus cuerpos no tuvieron suficiente con una sola ocasión, y para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya eran las cuatro de la mañana. Crawd sonrió y le besó la frente.

—Quedémonos un rato más.

* * *

Shuichi abrió los ojos y se encontró con que estaba nuevamente sólo en la habitación perteneciente a su amo. Lo que le extrañó fue que no lo hubiera tocado en toda la noche.

«_ Parece que calmó su libido»_

Se levantó y se metió a bañar, recorriendo su cuerpo con una suave esponja.

«_Hoy en la noche regresamos a la mansión»_

Al fin era domingo. En la noche regresaría a la mansión y su amo volvería al trabajo por lo que podía asumir que la "demanda de sexo" iba a disminuir.

Cerró la llave del agua y salió a cambiarse. Como su amo no le dejó ropa, se pondría algo cómodo. Una chaquetilla de zipper sin mangas y unos pantaloncillos cortos a medio muslo. Quería hablar con Ryuichi antes de irse para empezar a planear su escape.

* * *

—Amo... Podría... ¿Podría ver a Shuichi hoy?

Tatsuha dejó de vestirse y volteó a ver a su esclavo. ¿Le estaba pidiendo ver al esclavo de su hermano? ¿A ese chiquillo que le había estado tocando la cabeza? Cada vez que pensaba en ese enano, un calor incómodo se asentaba en su pecho.

—¿Ver al otro enano?

—Ha... Hai...

Ryuichi bajó un poco la mirada, esperando una inminente negativa.

—Voy a nadar. Haz lo que quieras. Te quiero de vuelta a las cinco.

Tatsuha salió rápidamente de la habitación, no dándole la oportunidad a Ryuichi de ver su cara de inconformidad.

Ryuichi se metió a bañar. Tallaba su piel con cuidado, con movimientos suaves, tratando de lastimar lo menos posible su lacerada piel. Cuando salió de la ducha, se quedó viendo al espejo. Tenía nuevos moretones...

Iba saliendo del baño cuando Shuichi estaba entrando a la habitación.

—Hola Ryu. Me encontré a Tatsuha en el pasillo y me dijo que querías verme.

—¿Eso dijo?

—Bueno... Más o menos.

Shuichi no iba a decirle que el moreno casi le había rugido «El enano quiere verte». Ryuichi estaba parado en la puerta del baño cubriéndose con una toalla hasta el pecho. Tenía una mirada cansada de tanto "ejercicio".

»Ryu... ¿Estás bien?

—Shu, ¿podrías pasarme un poco de ropa?

Shuichi se dirigió al armario y sacó un conjunto sencillo y cómodo de dos piezas en color azul. Cuando le pasó la ropa de Ryuichi y éste trató de agarrarla, sin querer su toalla se soltó, mostrando su maltrecho cuerpo.

—¡Ryu! ¡¿Qué te pasó?

La mirada del castaño estaba baja. Se apresuró a recoger la toalla y cubrirse de nuevo.

—Es la marca de mi esclavitud Shu.

—¡Eso no es justo! —chilló Shuichi indignado—. No debería de tratarte así.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer.

—¡Tenemos que escapar! —Ryuichi se mantuvo en silencio—. Espera un momento, no te vistas.

Shuichi dejó la ropa sobre la cama y salió de la habitación con paso presuroso para regresar dos minutos después con un pequeño frasco de cristal lleno de una sustancia cremosa de color rosa pastel dentro.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es una pomada para moretones y dolores muy buena. Me la regaló Hiro cuando llegue a la mansión.

—¿Funciona?

—Claro. Recuéstate —Las mejillas de Ryuichi refulgieron en rosa con la petición de Shu. No quería que lo viera en esas condiciones—. Vamos Ryu. No te apenes. Te hará sentir mejor.

Ryuichi se recostó en la cama mientras Shuichi le aplicaba la pomada en la espalda y en la parte trasera de las piernas. Después se dio vuelta, para poder aplicarla en el pecho, abdomen y piernas. Cuando terminó de aplicarla, le ayudó a Ryuichi a cambiarse.

—Deberías de descansar Ryu..

—Shu... Tenemos cuatro días aquí y casi no nos hemos visto.

—Lo sé. Pero nos seguiremos viendo, ¿no?

—¿Porqué lo dices?

—Trataré de convencer al amo de vernos.

—¿Y cómo lo harás?

—Ya veré, aunque tengo buenos métodos de "persuasión".

Ambos rieron por el comentario, sintiéndose por unos momentos como si fueran libres de nuevo.

* * *

—Sabes... el amo no debe de tardar en regresar a la mansión.

—Lo sé.

—En teoría debería de regresar hoy en la noche, pues es cuando regresa Uesugi-san.

Un chico moreno y uno con cabellos verdes estaban en la cama del segundo abrazados. Ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habían hecho, disfrutando que por una contada ocasión, su amo había salido de la mansión.

—Extrañaré estos días.

—Quizás en alguna ocasión el amo vuelva a salir por muchos días.

—Eso espero...

El menor se irguió y se sentó en la cama, para empezar a levantarse.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Vamos a comer. Tengo hambre

* * *

Crawd y Hiro parecían recién casados —si es que eso fuera posible—.

Se habían levantado para almorzar algo. Después de eso habían ido un rato a la piscina donde se estuvieron tocando, y terminaron haciéndolo en uno de los camastros.

Llegando la hora de comida, se habían detenido en el comedor para después ir al gran patio de la mansión a caminar un poco. Mientras admiraban la exótica vegetación que el amo de la mansión tenía en ese lugar, el kaizoku se decidió empezar una conversación

—Hiro...

—¿Sí?

—Sé que es un poco apresurado... Pero quisiera preguntarte algo.

Crawd los dirigió a una de las bancas que adornaban el entorno e instó a Hiro a tomar asiento al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía. El rubio tomó una de sus manos y él la envolvió con las suyas.

»Hiro... ¿Quisieras ir a vivir a mi mansión... conmigo?

Hiro abrió los ojos por la imprevista petición. Pero aún así... Tanto tiempo separados... Tanto tiempo sufriendo cada uno por su lado, sin saber que todo era producto de una mera confusión... confusión que hora ya no existía en su corazón.

—Sí K-sama... Quiero regresar a la mansión

* * *

Shuichi estaba sentado sobre la cama, velando el sueño tranquilo de su amigo. Habían pedido algo para desayunar y después de eso, se recostaron un rato. En eso, tocaron la puerta.

—Adelante.

Por el marco entro uno de los sirvientes de la casa de playa.

—El amo Uesugi solicita su presencia en la playa joven Shuichi.

—¿Cuál Uesugi?

—El mayor de los amos, joven Shuichi.

—En seguida iré.

—Solicita su presencia inmediata...

—Ya lo sé. Iré en un momento.

El sirviente salió dejando solos a los muchachos. Ahora tendría que irse a ver a su amo sin haber podido hablar con Ryu sobre su escape. Bueno... Ya lo hablarían en otra ocasión.

* * *

Shuichi caminó hasta la entrada trasera de la casa que daba a la playa. Desde ahí pudo ver a su amo recostado en un camastro tomando el sol. Se acercó hasta estar frente de él.

—¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana?

—Estuve con Ryuichi.

—¿Y quién te dio autorización?

—Como no lo vi esta mañana, y no dejó órdenes para mí, me tomé la libertad de visitarlo.

Contestó Shuichi con autosuficiencia. ¿Que acaso ese rubio se creía el dueño del mundo?

Eiri se levantó y quedó frente a él, marcando una notoria diferencia de estatura. Con sus manos rodeó la cintura del menor y lo pegó bruscamente a su cuerpo.

—Tú eres mío, ¿entiendes?

Shuichi se sintió un poco incómodo por la rápida acción, pero aún así, no dudó en contestar.

—Quizás seas mi amo, pero no has cumplido con lo que me prometiste.

—¿Qué te prometí?

—Ryuichi. Tu hermano lo está haciendo sufrir mucho y...

—No mal entiendas. El trato fue que no terminaría en el mercado negro. Nunca te prometí nada acerca de su integridad.

—¡Eres un maldito!

Shuichi forcejeó dentro del brazo de acero, pero el rubio lo afianzó aún más.

—Recuerda tu posición. Recuerda lo que eres.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Soy un esclavo! Un simple esclavo... un mero juguete.

El rubio mostró una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Así es... Mi juguete —respondió, haciendo énfasis en el pronombre posesivo.

El tono de posesión que Shuichi escuchó no le agradó para nada pero no pudo negarse a ser tomado por su amo en ese mismo lugar, sin importar que cualquiera pudiera verlos.

* * *

Cuando la tarde llegó, los hermanos Uesugi ya estaban listos para regresar cada uno a su respectiva mansión. Sus pertenencias ya estaban listas en los vehículos. Ambos se encontraban en las puertas de la mansión. Un poco lejos de ellos, estaban Shuichi y Ryuichi.

—Tenemos que idear un plan para escapar Ryu.

—Lo sé —contestó el castaño con la mirada retraída.

A cierta distancia, Eiri veía a los esclavos hablando para después darse un abrazo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hermano.

—Me llamó Tohma esta mañana. Como ya sabe que regresamos, quiere hacerles pruebas a ambos.

—Ya lo sé.

—Voy a disfrutar viendo como le hacen las pruebas —dijo Tatsuha con sorna en su voz, sin embargo, al rubio no le gustó este comentario. Tenía cosas que hacer al llegar a la mansión—. ¡Ryuichi vámonos!

El castaño se separó del abrazo de Shuichi y despidiéndose, se metió al automóvil de su amo. Segundos después, la limosina partía con rumbo a la ciudad. Tendría que esperar a la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo.

—Shuichi.

El esclavo reaccionó y se encaminó al automóvil. Ya estando dentro de la unidad, el chofer puso en marcha el vehículo. Shuichi comenzó a divagar.

«_Regresaré a la mansión... Todo volverá a ser igual. Yuki comenzará a trabajar de nuevo y yo volveré a mi aburrida rutina. En las noches llegará y me tomará como siempre, aún contra mi voluntad. Al día siguiente llegará Hiro con mi desayuno y con mi...»_

Ahí los pensamientos de Shuichi se congelaron.

* * *

En la mansión del mayor de los Uesugi, Hiro y Crawd estaban en la habitación del primero, más específicamente en la cama, compartiendo besos hasta que el pelirrojo tomó un poco de distancia.

—Debo ducharme.

—¿Para qué?

—El amo llegará hoy en la noche y tengo que recibirlo.

—Sí, y será cuando le digas que te irás a vivir conmigo.

Hiro sonrió.

—Sí, eso le diré, pero primero tengo que bañarme.

—Y yo te acompañaré.

La ducha tomó un poco más de tiempo que el estimado pues Crawd no perdía oportunidad para toquetear al mayordomo.

Para las ocho de la noche, ambos se encontraban en el vestíbulo de la mansión, besándose de nuevo. Entonces la puerta sonó y Hiro sonrió.

—Ya llegaron.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta, pero su sonrisa se congeló en ese instante. Ahí en la puerta se encontraba su amo y, con la mirada baja estaba su mejor amigo. Un solo pensamiento llegó a su mente.

«_Shuichi... Tus pastillas...»_


	26. Capítulo 26 La prueba de embarazo

—Bi... bienvenido... Eiri-sama... —masculló Hiro algo nervioso.

—Hola Hiroshi... K...

—Hola Eiri. ¿Cómo fueron tus pequeñas vacaciones? —preguntó el kaizoku a quien le extraño un poco la estupefacción de su amado.

—Bien. Espero que tú también hayas aprovechado el tiempo que te di —respondió con sarcasmo.

—Claro que sí —rectificó con una sonrisa pícara—. De hecho, Hiro quiere decirte algo.

Hiro tomó una de las manos del rubio con fuerza y comenzó a hablar.

—Yo... yo quería agradecerle este tiempo a solas con K-sama. Nos fue de mucha ayuda.

—No tiene importancia. Ahora lleva a Shuichi. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Pero Hiro...

Antes de que Crawd pudiera decir otra cosa, Hiro apretó su agarre pidiéndole con la mirada que no dijera nada más.

—¿Sucede algo?

Yuki había detenido su andar.

—Si no te importa, me quedaré una noche más —improvisó Crawd.

—Claro. No hay problema.

Crawd le dirigió una mirada al pelirrojo en muda indicación de que hablarían más tarde.

—Vamos Shu.

Hiro puso una mano sobre el hombro de Shuichi y lo empujó suavemente por el vestíbulo hacia la escalera.

—K-sama... —dijo antes de subir el primer escalón—. ¿Podría acompañarnos?

—Por supuesto.

Shuichi se sorprendió por el hecho de que Hiro invitara a ese kaizoku después de todo lo que le había contado.

—Tranquilo Shu. Es de confianza —afirmó el pelirrojo.

Shuichi se le quedó viendo al rubio con una mirada inquisitiva para después caminar. Al llegar a la habitación, Shuichi se sentó sobre su cama mientras Crawd cerraba la puerta.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —preguntó Shuichi con brusquedad a pesar de su inferior posición.

—Lo perdoné Shuichi —Los ojos de Shuichi se abrieron por la sorpresa.

—¡Pero él te engaño! —explotó levantándose de la cama por la exaltación.

—Todo fue un malentendido.

—¡¿Y le creíste?

—Pero Shu...

—Escucha Shuichi —Fue la primera vez que el rubio hablaba. Su tono imponente de voz hizo que ambos callaran—. Todo fue culpa de un kaizoku llamado Kaho, que yo mismo me encargué de eliminar.

Shuichi se sorprendió nuevamente. Nunca había escuchado que un kaizoku asesinara a otro. No estaba dentro de la naturaleza de los kaizokus el asesinar a un prójimo. Era una conducta vetada por el gran Seguchi Tohma. Era sencillamente increíble.

»Ambos estuvimos sufriendo durante años por culpa de un desgraciado que ahora está muerto. Finalmente pudimos aclararlo todo y ahora no pienso volver a separarme de Hiro.

Shuichi sonrió.

—Vaya Hiro... Qué suerte tienes. En verdad te ama...

Los aludidos sonrieron y Crawd no pudo evitar robarle un beso al pelirrojo. Entonces el kaizoku se puso frente al esclavo y extendió su mano.

—Empecemos de nuevo. Mucho gusto en conocerte. Soy Crawd Winchester.

Shuichi extendió su mano y estrechó la que el kaizoku le ofrecía sintiéndose raro por la conducta cordial de un kaizoku hacia un esclavo.

—Shuichi Shindo a sus órdenes.

Después de eso Hiro y Crawd tomaron asiento en un sillón que quedaba frente a la cama donde Shuichi estaba sentado.

—Entonces supongo que habrá que contarle todo a él.

—Si es que no te incomoda Shu.

—No hay problema.

* * *

Eiri estaba revisando nuevamente unos documentos. Con ellos en la mano, tomó el teléfono, marcando un número que prefería no recordar.

—Oficina central —respondió una dulce voz.

—Comuníqueme urgentemente con Seguchi Tohma.

—El señor Tohma no...

—Habla Eiri Uesugi.

La secretaría conocía ese nombre a la perfección. Eiri Uesugi significaba llamada inmediata, independiente mente de lo que estuviera haciendo el gran Kaizoku.

—En seguida lo comunico.

Cinco segundos después, una voz conocida le contestó.

—_Hola Eiri. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_

—Necesito hablar contigo sobre las pruebas.

—_¿Quieres hablar de eso de nuevo?_

—Así es.

—_Eiri, ya te dije que esas pruebas son reglamentarias._

—Hay unos aspectos que quiero discutir contigo

Por el auricular, Eiri escuchó un suspiro de resignación.

—_Está bien... Puedes venir a mi oficina mañana a las diez de la mañana._

Tohma escuchó como del otro lado de la línea se cortaba la comunicación, cosa que no le sorprendió en absoluto

* * *

En otra de las mansiones Uesugi, el dueño de la mansión y su esclavo habían llegado.

—Ryuichi...

El castaño volteó a ver a su amo, quien le dirigía una mirada de completa lujuria.

—¿Si amo?

—Descansa bien esta noche... Pues a partir de mañana espero que satisfagas mis necesidades.

—Ha... Hai...

Tatsuha subió por las escaleras principales hacia su habitación, dejando a un castaño con una cara de tristeza.

_«Duele... duele mucho...»._

* * *

Después de una hora de explicación, Shuichi llegó al punto del uso de las pastillas.

—Llevo cinco días sin tomarla y mi... amo estuvo algo... incontenible estos días.

A Shuichi aún le costaba pronunciar esa palabra. Crawd estaba sorprendido...

—Es increíble... Nunca había escuchado algo así... Entonces... ¿Puedes embarazarte?

—¿Cómo sabes qué es un embarazo? —preguntó con curiosidad—. ¿No se supone que los kaizokus están hechos en laboratorio?

—Así es, pero yo tenía un amigo que estaba obsesionado con la raza humana, sobre todo por nuestro parecido con ellos. Cuando lo visitaba, solía contarme muchas cosas y así fue como me enteré de que los humanos nacen del vientre materno. Aquí hay mucho control sobre las féminas, por lo que nunca verás a una esclava embarazada. Tohma no quiere que los kaizokus tengan ese tipo de conocimiento. Pero tú... Mitsu nunca me dijo que esto fuera posible.

—Eso es porque es un fenómeno que sólo se presenta en los varones de mi familia cada cinco generaciones, más o menos cada cien años. No es un hecho que anden difundiendo por ahí. Sólo imagina que ese conocimiento llegara a los kaizokus.

Shuichi tuvo un escalofrío al imaginar que su amo supiera que podría quedar embarazado.

—¿Y cómo le han hecho tus antepasados a la hora de parir?

—Bueno, a pesar de que mi padre mi dijo algunas cosas antes de morir, no me dijo ciertas cosas, pues él nunca pensó que yo llegaría a... necesitar esa información... Antes de venir aquí, me gustaban las mujeres... Lo que sí sé, es que hay una familia de doctores en los suburbios que siempre se han dedicado a atender a los varones de mi familia. Papá me contó de ellos antes de morir.

—¿Una familia?

—Sí. Siempre han sido doctores... Se pasan información de generación en generación o algo así.

—¿Y qué harás ahora Shu? ¿Seguirás tomando las pastillas?

—No lo creo... Fueron cinco días Hiro y más de una vez. Necesito una prueba de embarazo.

—¿Alguna en especial?

—No, cualquiera funcionará. ¿Crees que pudieras conseguirme una Hiro?

—Pues... Quizás sea un poco difícil. Tendría que ir con el amo Eiri para pedirle su autorización para salir de la mansión.

—Yo podría ir.

Shuichi y Hiro voltearon a ver al rubio con cara de estupefacción.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Porqué quisiera ir usted? —Ese kaizoku cada vez lo sorprendía más.

—Eres amigo de Hiro y si ayudándote Hiro es feliz, eso es suficiente para mí.

Shuichi sonrió con sinceridad.

—Gracias

—Bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

—Lo único que se me ocurre es que la compre en los suburbios.

—Pero Shu, un kaizoku en los suburbios sería demasiado extraño.

—Podría disfrazarse.

—Pero...

—Tranquilo Hiro —Hiro estaba nervioso al pensar que su amado iba a ir sólo a los suburbios—. Iré durante la madrugada, mientras todos duermen.

Se pusieron de acuerdo. Hiro conseguiría una capucha y otras cosas para que pasara desapercibido.

—Bueno, no te preocupes Shuichi, tendrás tu prueba de embarazo al amanecer.

—Muchas gracias. Por cierto...

—¿Sí?

—Sería mucho pedir si pudiera distraer a... mi amo... sólo por esta noche...

—Claro, cuenta con ello.

Hiro y Crawd salieron de la habitación dejándolo solo. Shuichi decidió tomar un baño, esperando a que su amo no decidiera tomarlo esa noche. Se sentía muy cansado y su cuerpo le reclamaba un merecido descanso.

Abrió las llaves del agua para regularla y que quedara ligeramente tibia. Se dirigió a un estante dentro del amplio baño y observó todos y cada uno de los botes multicolores que había ahí.

«_No me vendría mal un baño con sales aromáticas»._

Tomó un frasco que decía lavanda y vació una generosa cantidad en la tina. Quitándose todas las prendas de su cuerpo, se metió al agua y se sentó, dejando solamente su cabeza al aire. Aspiró el dulce aroma de las sales y sentía como éstas impregnaban su piel.

Media hora después, cuando el agua había alcanzado la temperatura ambiente, decidió que era hora de salir. Esperaba que el Winchester pudiera mantener la manos de su amo lejos de su cuerpo por lo menos esa noche, hasta que se pudiera hacer la prueba de embarazo, y en caso de saliera negativa, empezar a tomar la pastilla de nuevo.

* * *

—Eiri.

Crawd tocó la puerta del despacho, donde según los sirvientes de la mansión estaba el dueño de la misma.

—Adelante.

Entró en el despacho y encontró al kaizoku guardando unos documentos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

—Quisiera pasar un poco de "tiempo de calidad" con mi esclavo — respondió mientras cerraba un cajón.

—Déjalo descansar un poco Eiri —dijo el rubio en broma—. Mejor vamos a tomar algo.

Eiri suspiró. En ciertas ocasiones se le hacía muy difícil negarle algo a Crawd. Quizás podría considerarlo. Había visto a Shuichi muy cansado estos últimos días, así que un día no le vendría mal. Ni que fuera su hermano Tatsuha que no puede abstener ni un solo día.

—Está bien K. Vallamos al salón.

Ambos kaizokus se enfrascaron en una conversación de política, sobre su dirigente y otras cosas. Crawd trataba de siempre tener un tema de que hablar para que Eiri siguiera tomando y no considerara ir a la habitación de su esclavo esa noche.

* * *

Tatsuha estaba en su habitación recibiendo una felación de Takako. Éste se estaba esforzando demasiado, sin embargo, no lograba excitar lo suficiente al moreno.

¿Sucede algo amo? —preguntó Takako después de ver sus intentos infructuosos.

Tatsuha no lo escuchó. Sus pensamientos estaban enfrascados en el castaño que se había quedado dormido durante todo el trayecto, clara señal de un cansancio extremo.

»¿Amo?

—Vete de aquí Takako.

El esclavo puso cara de confusión.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo mal amo?

—Solo vete.

A Takako no le quedó más que obedecer pues sino podría ganarse un castigo. Sin embargo sabía de quien era la culpa.

_«Ese maldito enano...»._

* * *

Hacia las tres de la mañana, Yuki terminó de beber su última copa de whisky. Se sentía embotado de tanto alcohol, aunque no podía negar que se la había pasado bien. Decidió que era momento de parar.

—Estoy cansado K. creo que me iré a dormir.

Yuki se levantó de su asiento.

—Te acompaño Eiri.

Crawd también se levantó, dejando su copa a medio tomar y siguió al rubio fuera del salón. Ambos empezaron a caminar con rumbos diferentes.

—¿Qué habitación escogiste?

El de ojos azules se volvió de su andar

—La de Hiro... obviamente...

Eiri negó con la cabeza.

—No entiendo K.

—Lo harás pronto Eiri —contestó el rubio mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo hacia la zona donde dormían los sirvientes.

«_¿Qué lo haré pronto? ¿A qué se refería?»._

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de esto K-sama?

—Estoy seguro Hiro...

Era la cuarta vez que Hiro preguntaba lo mismo, mientras terminaba de acomodarle un collar en el cuello.

—¿Y dónde conseguiste esto?

—En el mercado negro... después de... escapar.

Lo que Crawd estaba usando era un collar especial que podía crear una ilusión, cambiando la apariencia física de una persona en cuanto a pigmentación. Después de que Hiro presionara un botón, Crawd pasó de ser un kaizoku rubio, de ojos azules y piel blanca a un moreno, de ojos ámbar con la piel aperlada. Volvió a presionarlo y Crawd regresó a su apariencia natural

»¿Después de escapar?

—Si bueno... digamos que mi cabello era muy llamativo y... en esos momentos no quería que me encontraras... Minoru me ayudó.

—Supongo que fue útil... nunca te encontré.

Crawd se paró de la cama y se volteó para abrazar a Hiro y besarlo de forma hambrienta.

»No pienso volver a dejarte ir.

—Yo tampoco.

—Bien, debo partir.

Hiro le explicó a dónde debía de ir, la localización de la farmacia más cercana en los suburbios.

»Regresaré pronto Hiro.

—Cuídate mucho.

Escabulléndose entre las sombras, Crawd salió de la mansión sin ser detectado y subió a su limosina que había llamado durante la noche. Le ordenó a su chofer que lo llevara hasta los lindes entre la ciudad kaizoku y los suburbios bajos.

—Espérame aquí.

—¿Señor?

—Sólo espérame.

—Sí amo.

Crawd salió del vehículo y vio su destino. Un lugar sombrío, donde en ocasiones podía escuchar gritos o risas. Dio una profunda inspiración y comenzó a caminar con paso apresurado.

_«Lo que se hace por amor»._

Activó el collar que estaba usando, convirtiéndose en otra persona con ayuda del holograma. Veinte minutos después, estaba llegando a un lugar con apariencia de droguería. Entró y sonó una campanilla. Detrás de un mostrador, se encontraba una jovencita.

—¿Qué le puedo ofrecer?

Crawd se acercó al mostrador y habló.

—Necesito una prueba de embarazo.

La chica presionó un botón sobre el mostrador y se apareció una pequeña pantalla en un costado mostrando diferentes productos.

—¿Alguna en especial? Tenemos de las normales, con una o dos señales, detectores de hormonas, gonadotropinas, estrógenos, progesterona y otra variedad que detecta cambios en temperatura y mucosidad.

Crawd estuvo algo confundido por toda la información que le decía la chica. Según recordaba, Shuichi le había dicho que no importaba, así que decidió tomar la solución más lógica.

—Deme una de cada una.

* * *

Veinticinco minutos después Crawd estaba regresando a la limosina para ir directo de vuelta a la mansión, desactivando su collar holográfico. Estaba a punto de amanecer y quería descansar aunque fuera una o dos horas. Ya era lunes, y debía ir a NG a trabajar.

Llegó a la mansión y cautelosamente se dirigió a la habitación de su amado Hiro quien para su sorpresa, lo esperaba despierto.

—Pensé que estarías dormido.

—Quería esperarte.

Hiro se levantó de la cama, mostrando que estaba usando solo un sencillo camisón beige. Llegó hasta el kaizoku, y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, plantándole un beso. Crawd arrojó la bolsa con las pruebas de embarazo sobre la mesa de la salita y abrazó a Hiro, juntándolo a su cuerpo.

A través de la delgada tela podía sentir perfectamente la estrecha cintura de su amado y la calidez que su cuerpo emanaba. Sería tan sencillo deslizar la tela hacia arriba...

«_No creo que importe si no duermo mucho...»._

* * *

Shuichi despertó la mañana siguiente completamente descansado. Había dormido profundamente toda la noche. Se despertó, preguntándose si la pareja de Hiro habría conseguido las pruebas sin ser detectado. Se levantó de la cama estirando sus embotados músculos y se metió a bañar. Cuando salió, se fijó en el reloj que estaba en su mesa de noche. Eran cerda de las nueve de la mañana. Si su amo no había venido a verlo, lo más seguro era que supiera de él hasta avanzada la tarde.

Lo que también se le hacía extraño era que Hiro no hubiera ido a verlo ya. Salió de la habitación y se encaminó a la de su amigo. Cuando estaba por tocar la puerta, ésta se abrió dando paso a un kaizoku rubio, ya bañado y arreglado.

—Buenos días Shuichi.

El esclavo estaba un poco impresionado, pero después pensó que no sería tan descabellado que el rubio hubiera pasado la noche en la habitación de Hiro.

—Buenos días K-sama.

—Justo iba a verte, conseguí estas en la madrugada, espero que te sirvan —decía Crawd mientras le pasaba una bolsa con varias cajas y cerraba la puerta de la habitación por que Shuichi pudo distinguir la silueta semi desnuda de Hiro sobre la cama.

—¿Hiro está bien?

—Sí, sólo un poco cansado. Te agradecería si no lo molestaras de momento. Eiri salió temprano pues tenía una cita con Tohma, entonces no veo la necesidad de levantarlo aún. Yo tengo que irme, tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer.

—Hai. Gracias.

—De nada.

Shuichi se fue a su habitación mientras veía al kaizoku dirigirse al vestíbulo de la mansión. Llegó a su baño y volteó la bolsa sobre el lavabo. Había unas quince cajas, entonces una gota bajó por su nuca.

«_Le dije que cualquiera funcionaría...»._

Tomó la primera que vio y leyó el nombre.

**Predico.**

**Prueba simple para predicción del embarazo.**

La abrió y se encontró con una hoja que debía ser las instrucciones y un aparato extraño alargado que no sabía que era. Le dio una leída rápida a las instrucciones, entendiendo que debía colocar unas cuantas gotas de orina sobre un orificio en el aparatito. Si estaba embarazado debía de aparecer una línea rosa, si no, sería azul.

Dio una profunda inspiración y procedió a hacer lo que le decían las instrucciones. Listo. Ahora debería esperar cinco minutos...

Sólo cinco minutos...


	27. Capítulo 27 Un dulce sueño

_«Cinco__ minutos... Sólo cinco minutos...»._

* * *

—Iie... Es vergonzoso...

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

—Hai... ahh

—Ryu...

Ryuichi estaba recostado en una cama matrimonial con sábanas rojo carmín.

Estaba usando un traje demasiado revelador. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por dos tubos de tela amarrados con cintas desde el empeine hasta medio muslo. Dos botones unidos a un lazo sujetaban cada tubo a un pequeño cinturón en su cintura, dejando su masculinidad al descubierto. Sobre su pecho, un pequeño top con mangas largas anudadas con agujetas y del cual bajaba una tira de cuero que terminaba en una argolla por donde se sujetaba dos tiras más que rodeaban su abdomen.

Tatsuha se recostó sobre él y atrapó su boca en un beso hambriento que dejó a Ryuichi sin aliento.

La leve penumbra de la habitación le permitía a Tatsuha admirar a la perfección el bello rostro de su acompañante. Aquellos ojos azules que destellaban cual estrella en el firmamento. La piel tersa y lechosa.

Era una estampa excitante. Ryuichi exudaba sensualidad por cada uno de sus poros. Tatsuha besó a Ryuichi nuevamente. Bebió de su boca tragando sus suspiros mientras sentía las manos del castaño sobre su nuca. Rompió el beso para viajar al cuello cubierto por el collarín. Las manos de Tatsuha desataron el broche que lo mantenía en su lugar y posó sus labios en un costado, sintiendo bajo sus toques los acelerados latidos de la yugular del castaño, y haciéndolo suspirar.

—Aahh...

El moreno lamió su cuello, bajando por la clavícula, llegando al top. Cambió de rumbo y se dirigió al hombro derecho. Con sus dientes desbarató el nudo que formaban los lazos y deshizo el entrelazado, revelando por completo uno de los brazos del castaño. Siguió el camino que marcaba la extremidad, culminando con un beso en el dorso de la mano.

Regresó al torso de Ryuichi y repitió el mismo procedimiento con el otro brazo. Sus manos recorrieron la parte central de la prenda tocando suavemente la piel del castaño, estimulando sus poros y sacándole un fuerte suspiro de satisfacción, terminando por deshacerse totalmente del top.

La mirada de Tatsuha se enfocó en aquellos dos botones en flor que se erguían gustosos en el pecho de Ryuichi como si estuvieran a punto de florecer. No pudo resistir la tentación de saborearlos.

»Hmmm

Ryuichi volteó el rostro ante la ola de placer que lo embargó al sentir una sutil succión en uno de sus pezones. Aquella lengua se deleitó recorriendo la sensible piel de la aureola, estimulando cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas presentes en aquel tejido.

»Tat... sama...

El castaño abandonó la tetilla, dejándola totalmente erecta y se pasó a la otra, compartiéndole el mismo trato que le había otorgado a su gemela. A cada caricia se deleitaba con el dulce sabor de esa piel. Intercambiaba suaves lamidas y hambrientas succiones, probando el exquisito bálsamo que era la piel de su esclavo. Comenzó a bajar por el abdomen, llegando al pequeño hundimiento que era el ombligo de Ryuichi y metió su lengua.

»Aahh... hmmm...

El cuerpo de Ryuichi empezó a retorcerse un poco. Tatsuha bajó un poco más ignorando olímpicamente el centro de placer del castaño. Lamió con gula hasta llegar a la tela que cubría sus piernas.

—Mi dulce Ryuichi

Desanudándole la cintilla, fue deslizando lentamente uno de los tubos de tela por su pierna, besando cada porción de piel que iba apareciendo. Besó el empeine. Subió nuevamente besando la parte interna de la extremidad, entreteniéndose en la concavidad que se formaba detrás de su rodilla.

—Nnhhh...

Tatsuha desanudó el otro tubo de tela y repitió la operación. Cuando se deshizo de todas las prendas, se incorporó de la cama.

—Espérame un poco amor.

Ryuichi se sintió en las nubes al escuchar tan dulce palabra. El moreno se dirigió a la mesilla de noche y tomó una botella de vino para regresara a la cama, colocándose en su antigua posición.

Ryuichi tenía la respiración acelerada por encima de lo normal. Sus ojos recayeron en la misteriosa botella y no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

—Que... ¿Qué es eso?

Tatsuha sonrió de forma seductora.

—Este es un vino especial. Se llama Namu y tiene quinientos años de añejamiento —Ryuichi abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa. Quinientos años de añejamiento ¡Ese vino debería de valer una fortuna!—. Tiene las esencias de una gran cantidad de frutas y una selecta mezcla de afrodisiacos. Su sabor es dulce al paladar. Te gustará.

Tatsuha tomó un sorbo de la botella y mantuvo el líquido en su boca. Dejó la botella en la mesilla de noche y atrapó la boca de Ryuichi dándole a probar el vino.

El castaño bebió de aquellos labios que le ofrecían el elíxir. Sus lenguas se encontraron en un beso hambriento, bailando una danza milenaria. Sus respiraciones se aceleraban tratando de seguir con el beso, al tiempo en que sus cuerpos se movían, rozándose entre sí, tratando de fundirse con la piel del otro.

Los brazos de Ryuichi rodearon el cuello de su amo y lo atraparon, jalándolo hacia él, haciendo el beso más intenso y estrechando sus desnudos cuerpos, rompiendo el contacto cuando sus pulmones empezaron a arder por la falta de oxígeno.

¡El vino era exquisito!

Tatsuha recuperó la botella y derramó un poco de líquido en el pecho, viendo como las traviesas gotas se dispersaban en todas direcciones.

»Quiero probarte.

Rápidamente siguió una de las vertientes con su lengua, atrapando una de sus tetillas. La lamió hasta que estuvo completamente limpia. Siguió el rumbo de otra gota que terminó en el ombligo del castaño.

—Tat-sama... Aahhh...

Los gemidos de Ryuichi lo estaban encendiendo. Se incorporó contemplando a ese ángel en su cama. La respiración de Ryuichi parecía acelerarse con el paso de los minutos. Su mirada viajó hasta detenerse en el erguido miembro del castaño, el cual reclamaba a gritos atención.

»Tat-sama... Onegai...

El moreno tomó nuevamente la botella y derramó el exquisito líquido sobre el miembro de Ryuichi ocasionándole un suspiro. Los afrodisiacos estaban comenzando a surtir efecto.

»Aaaahhhhh...

Ryuichi gimió cuando la lengua de su amo recorrió su longitud. Tatsuha se engolosinaba con aquella extensión. Iniciando en el glande, metiendo la lengua en la punta de la uretra, mandando corrientazos de placer al castaño. Bajaba lentamente, chupando la delicada piel, llegando a la unión con los testículos. Lamió y chupó las gónadas, sobándolos con su mano al tiempo en que su lengua subía de nuevo al pene.

»Amo... Hhmmm... Aahh...

Ryuichi sentía como si fuego corriera por sus venas. Sus puntos más eróticos estaban siendo estimulados de tal manera que le nublaba el raciocinio. Su cuerpo se arqueó cuando sintió una ardiente cavidad rodear su masculinidad. Tatsuha había comenzado a subir y a bajar, haciendo presión con su lengua sobre él. Sus caderas empezaron a empujar involuntariamente, tratando de entrar un poco más en la boca de su amo.

»Amo... voy a... apártese... Aaaahhhh...

Ignorando la advertencia, Tatsuha siguió lamiendo el miembro de su esclavo hasta que sintió como su simiente se disparaba contra su garganta. Chupando hasta la última gota, se incorporó para ver su obra.

Ryuichi estaba recostado sobre las sábanas con la respiración acelerada. Sus mejillas refulgían en un rosa intenso y su mirada estaba nublada. Su piel ligeramente aperlada lo invitaba al tacto.

—Ryuichi...

Tatsuha se inclinó para atrapar sus labios en un suave beso, dándole a probar de su propia esencia, combinándolo con el sabor del vino añejo y la dulce boca de su esclavo.

—Tatsuha-sama... tómeme...

El moreno tomó la botella nuevamente y descendió hasta la intimidad de Ryuichi quien estaba volviendo a recuperar su erección. Él sentía la propia a punto de estallar pero no quería hacerle daño a su pequeño, debía prepararlo primero.

Derramó otro poco de vino sobre la entrada de su pequeño y se inclinó, atrapando las gotas mientras caían.

»Aaaahhh...

Lamió la zona del perineo, mandando señales de placer. Empujó con su lengua en la pequeña entrada, forzándola lentamente para dilatarla.

»Nnhmmm...

Cuando la sintió bien lubricada, introdujo uno de sus dedos, llenando sus oídos de los dulces gemidos de su esclavo. Conforme iba sintiendo que el cuerpo de Ryuichi se relajaba y el número de dedos aumentaba, se sintió seguro de que su esclavo estaba listo, se incorporó y llegó hasta la altura del castaño.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó, susurrándole al oído

Las mejillas de Ryuichi refulgían en rojo. Sus latidos parecían querer hacerle competencia a los de un conejo de lo rápido que iba, haciendo que su sangre fluyera velozmente por sus venas, sintiendo como si fuego lo recorriera. Asintió moviendo la cabeza lentamente, tratando de salir del estupor en el que se encontraba debido a los afrodisiacos.

Tatsuha dio un trago más al vino y atrapó los labios de Ryuichi en un beso hambriento mientras tomaba su hombría y la dirigía hacia Ryuichi. Con una sola y certera embestida se adentró completamente en el castaño, ahogando su grito de dolor y placer con un beso. Las manos de Ryuichi se fijaron en la espalda de su amo como garras tratando de resistir la ola de sensaciones.

Tatsuha mantuvo su posición unos segundos en los que su esclavo se acostumbraba a la intromisión. Se separaron del beso y un pequeño gesto del castaño le indicó que ya podía moverse. Jaló sus caderas saliendo un poco para después empujar y volver a entrar completamente.

—Aahhh... Tat-sama...

Ese dulce y anhelante gemido incentivó al kaizoku a ir más allá. Sus cuerpos danzaban al ritmo impuesto por el amo. Sus cuerpos perlados brillaban bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Ryuichi sintió que con cada embestida su amo daba golpes certeros a su próstata, ocasionándole espasmos de placer que lo estaban volviendo loco.

»Amo... Aahhh... motto...

Tatsuha se sentía en las nubes. La estrecha calidez que envolvía su miembro era intoxicante; cada vez que rozaba el suave interior, ondas de placer inundaban sus sentidos. Olas de placer empezaban a concentrarse en su bajo abdomen indicándole un orgasmo inminente.

—Ryu...

—Aahhh... amo... ya no aguanto...

El moreno rodeó el miembro de su esclavo con una de sus manos estimulándolo al ritmo de los embates. Faltó poco tiempo para que Ryuichi liberara su esencia en los vientres de ambos y al mismo tiempo sintiera su interior ser bañado por la simiente de su amo.

La respiración de ambos estaba acelerada. Tatsuha se inclinó a darle un último beso para después salir lentamente de su interior y recostarse a su lado. Ryuichi se movió un poco acomodándose sobre el fuerte pecho del kaizoku.

—Ryuichi...

—Nani...

—Te amo... Te amo... _Te amo... Te amo..._

* * *

Ryuichi... Ryuichi...

—Hora de despertar Ryuichi.

Una voz saltarina invadió los sentidos del castaño sacándolo de su ensoñación. Los ojos de Ryuichi se fueron abriendo para revelar unos preciosos faroles azules. Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrar a sus ojos a los raudales de luz que entraban por la ventana. Se cubrió con uno de sus brazos y resopló.

«_¿Fue sólo un sueño?__»__._

—Vamos Ryuichi, ya son las nueve de la mañana. El amo está desayunando, va a salir a arreglar unos asuntos a NG y regresa como a las doce. Para esa hora te quiere en su habitación, listo para recibirlo. Tienes tiempo para desayunar y hacer un poco de ejercicio antes de arreglarte.

Ryuichi suspiró.

«_Fue un hermoso sueño...__»__._

* * *

Eiri llegó al último piso de NG, cinco minutos antes de las diez. Se aproximó a la secretaria, una simple esclava.

—Eiri Uesugi, ¿Tohma ya llegó?

—Sí joven Uesugi, permítame anunciarlo.

El rubio ni siquiera esperó a que la secretaria se levantara pues inmediatamente entró a la oficina alarmando a la esclava.

»¡Espere joven Uesugi! ¡No puede entrar así! ¡Tengo que...!

—Déjalo Nami

La imponente figura de Seguchi Tohma se erguía contra una de las ventanas de la impresionante oficina.

Eiri se acercó con su grácil caminar hasta el escritorio y arrojó los papeles de su propiedad sobre Shuichi y los concernientes a las pruebas que deberían de hacérsele para cumplir con la regulación de esclavos.

Tohma sonrió al escuchar el sonido de los papeles tocando la costosa madera de su lujoso escritorio. Se volvió, empezando a caminar hacia su propio escritorio y tomó haciendo en la cómoda silla.

»¿En qué puedo ayudarte mi querido Eiri?

—Ya sabes a lo que vengo Seguchi, dejémonos de rodeos y discutamos el punto.

—¿Y cuál es el punto?

—Las pruebas que le realizarán a Shuichi.

_«__Cinco minutos... Sólo cinco minutos...__»_

* * *

Las ideas atravesaban la mente de Suichi con una velocidad impresionante.

«_¿Y Si estoy embarazado? ¿Qué haré? __¿Le diré a mi amo? __¿Y si no lo estoy? Todo regresaría a la normalidad. Ryuichi y yo tenemos que escapar de aquí cuanto antes. ¿Si estuviera embarazado...? Tengo que localizar a la familia de doctores que mencionó papá. ¿Pero y si no? No tendría caso... ¿Por precaución? ¿Por qué me siento tan ansioso?__»__._

El lento pasar de los minutos se le estaba haciendo eterno. Cada que veía a un exquisito reloj que estaba en la pared del baño parecía como si la aguja del minutero se estuviera moviendo más lentamente a propósito alargando su agonía. Volvía a leer las instrucciones el empaque para ver si había hecho lo correcto, y los resultados que deberían de aparecer.

«_¿Rosa o Azul? ¿Azul o Rosa? ¿Rozul o Azsa? Dios ya estoy delirando__»__._

Faltaba menos de un minuto para saber el tan esperado resultado. Sentía que su corazón se empezaba a acelerar y su respiración era un poco más rápida. Sus ojos volvieron a ver el reloj de la pared.

—Cinco minutos.

Cumpliendo el tiempo establecido, cuando sus ojos volvieron a dirigirse a la prueba de embarazo, sólo tuvo una reacción. Una de sus manos se posaba sobre su abdomen mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.


	28. Capítulo 28 Tu existencia es mía

Un pelirrojo abrió lentamente sus ojos y se estiró en la cama como si fuera un gato. Estaba muy relajado. Se sentó lentamente cuidándose del dolor que sabía sufriría si se movía de forma brusca. Se extrañó de no ver al rubio kaizoku a su lado hasta que sus ojos dieron con un papel con una rosa roja sobre él, encima de la mesa de noche. Aspiró el dulce aroma de la flor y leyó el mensaje escrito con una preciosa letra estilizada.

_Salí a arreglar unos asuntos a NG_

_No quise despertarte porque te veías adorable durmiendo_

_Estaré de regreso para la hora de la comida._

_Te amo _

_Crawd Winchester_

_PD. Ya le entregué las pruebas a Shindo_

Hiro sonrió y suspiró. Como amaba a ese hombre.

Se levantó con cuidado y se metió a bañar. Quería ver a Shuichi y probar los productos que había traído Crawd la noche anterior para ver si estaba embarazado.

Cuando estuvo listo, salió de su habitación y le ordenó a un sirviente que preparara un desayuno para él y para Shuichi y que se los llevara a la habitación. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Shuichi y tocó la puerta.

—¿Shuichi? ¿Shuichi ya despertaste?

Al no recibir respuesta, posó su mano sobre el lector de huella digital que estaba sobre la pared al lado de la puerta. Al ser el mayordomo en turno de la mansión, tenía acceso a casi todas las áreas y las habitaciones del lugar.

La puerta se abrió y su mirada se enfocó en la cama deshecha y en la bolsa de las pruebas de embarazo que había traído Crawd. Le llamó la atención que la puerta del baño estaba abierta y la luz encendida.

»¿Shuichi, estás en el baño?

Caminó con paso apresurado. Sintió un deje de preocupación en el pecho. Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta, se encontró a un Shuichi dándole la espalda y sosteniendo algo en sus manos.

»Shuichi... ¿Estás bien?

El esclavo volteó lentamente. Hiro pudo ver el rostro lloroso de su amigo y que en una de sus manos sostenía los que pensó era una prueba de embarazo, mientras que la otra mano estaba sobre su vientre, entonces se imaginó el resultado.

»Shuichi... ¿Cuál es el resultado?

—Es rosa... es rosa... Hiro... yo... yo estoy...

El pelirrojo se adelantó y abrazó a Shuichi antes de que colapsara.

—Tranquilo Shu... vamos a usar las demás pruebas antes de sacar una conclusión. Tranquilo.

Shuichi asintió y ambos salieron del baño. Utilizaron todas las pruebas. Algunas requerían orina, otras saliva, incluso había una que se colocaba sobre el vientre y tomaba la temperatura de ésa área.

Después de dos horas y quince pruebas positivas, no les quedó duda. Shuichi estaba embarazado.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama. Shuichi estaba recostado en el pecho de su amigo con la vista perdida mientras Hiro lo abrazaba.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo proceder? Un bebé lo cambiaba todo ¿Ahora como iba a escapar? ¿Escaparía? ¿Se quedaría? ¿Cómo iba a mantener a su bebé? ¿Cómo iba a tomar la sociedad a un hombre embarazado? ¿Cómo le habían hecho sus antepasados? ¿Y a su bebé? ¿Debería tenerlo? ¿Aborta...? ¿Le diría al padre?

Éstas y más preguntas se aglomeraban en la cabeza de Shuichi, algunas negándose a terminar de enunciarse.

»Shuichi...

Hiro necesitaba hacer esa pregunta, era de vital importancia.

»Shuichi... ¿Qué vas a hacer?... ¿Vas a tenerlo? o...

Shuichi negó antes de que el pelirrojo terminara la pregunta. Una cosa era pensarlo, pero escucharlo parecía hacerlo más real.

—No Hiro... No tengo corazón para deshacerme de él... No podría... Deshacerme de... mi bebé...

Hiro asintió. Comprendía el sentir de su amigo. El futuro ahora era incierto, pero de una cosa estaba seguro. No podía abandonar a Shuichi e irse con Crawd... No ahora...

* * *

—No quiero que se le practiquen esas pruebas a Shuichi.

Eiri había ido directo al grano.

—¿De qué estás hablando Eiri? Quedamos en que podrías conservar a Shindo a pesar de que fuera mayor de edad pero con la condición de que se le realizaran las pruebas pertinentes a su condición de esclavo.

—Lo sé. Estuve leyendo esas pruebas y hay algunas en las que no estoy de acuerdo en que se le practiquen.

—Eiri... Eiri... Eiri...

Tohma se levantó de su escritorio y empezó a caminar, rodeando al rubio que estaba parado frente a su escritorio.

»Eiri... ¿Cuántos esclavos has tenido? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez? Muy pocos en realidad, a comparación de tu pequeño hermano Tatsuha que lleva más de cien... con muchas fatalidades por cierto... Todos y cada uno de esos esclavos han pasado por las mismas pruebas y nunca habías objetado nada ¿Porqué ahora? ¿Qué tiene éste esclavo en particular?

Tohma se había detenido frente a uno de sus libreros y sus ojos se detuvieron en un viejo ejemplar de anatomía humana. Recordaba todas y cada una de las veces que lo había leído por completo, tratando de hacerlo concordar con el viejo documento que había encontrado. Conocía a la perfección el cuerpo femenino y mil y un técnicas para quitarles a las esclavas la habilidad de procrear. Esto para evitar "problemas". Sin embargo, aún no hallaba la manera en que un varón, según el documento antiguo podría concebir. ¿Cómo podría ser esto posible? ¿Cómo podría evitarlo?

Guardó silencio mientras esperaba una respuesta de su kaizoku favorito que no tardó en llegar

»Nada en especial Tohma, pero es mi esclavo y no quiero que otros kaizokus lo estén manoseando.

—Por favor Eiri, sólo son kaizokus de baja categoría. No se atreverían a tomar a tu esclavo si no se los permito.

—Aún así Tohma... me niego...

* * *

Cerca de las once de la mañana, Crawd decidió pasar por su mansión para ver que todo estuviera en orden y discutir unas cuantas cosas con su mayordomo.

* * *

—Aahhh... Para... por favor...

—Un poco más... sólo un poco...

Un azabache y un chico de cabellos verdes estaban en la habitación del segundo. El azabache había casi atacado al menor y había empezado a tocarlo sobre la ropa, llegando a su miembro y estimularlo.

Debido a que su amo podría llegar en cualquier momento, no tenía tiempo para "todo el juego" pero sí para "tocarse" un rato.

Simulando embestidas, el azabache se aseguraba de que sus miembros se rozaran, ocasionando una deliciosa fricción que minutos después causó la liberación de ambos.

—Aah... aah... aah...

Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas.

»Genial... ahora tendré que bañarme... de nuevo...

—Yo podría ayudarte...

—No gracias... contigo cerca no me dejas trabajar y el amo podría arrepentirse de salir nuevamente.

El menor se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño a darse una lucha rápida antes de que su pareja decidiera seguir con el juego.

Quince minutos después, ya estaba listo y desempeñando sus labores como mayordomo de la mansión. Un sirviente que venía corriendo lo llamó a medio pasillo.

»¿Qué sucede?

—El amo... el amo ha regresado...

El menor abrió sus ojos y corrió hacia el vestíbulo. No esperaba que su amo regresara tan rápido de sus "pequeñas vacaciones". Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta principal, se acomodó un poco el cabello y su camisa para proceder a abrir. A través de esta, apareció un kaizoku alto y rubio de ojos azules.

—Buenos días amo. No esperaba tan pronto su regreso.

—Lo sé, había dicho que estaría fuera más tiempo. Estaré fuera toda esta tarde también y posiblemente la noche. Yo te avisaré

—Si amo... ¿Amo...?

—¿Sí?

—¿Encontró lo que estaba buscando?

El kaizoku se volteó y le dirigió una sonrisa a su mayordomo

—Sí... Suguru... encontré lo que estaba buscando... llama a Sakano, quiero verlo en mi despacho en cinco minutos.

—Sí... si señor...

—¿Disfrutaste mi ausencia?

Suguru se descolocó un poco por la pregunta de su amo. ¿Sabría algo? ¿Los habría visto a él y a Sakano haciendo...? ¿Los separaría?

—¿A qué se refiere señor?

—No nada, olvídalo.

Crawd continuó su camino mientras Suguru desaparecía por una puerta rumbo a la habitación del esclavo oficial de su amo.

* * *

—¿Se lo dirás?

Hiro estaba sentado en un sofá mientras Shuichi yacía recostado sobre sus piernas. Hiro quería a Shuichi como si fuera su hermano menor, a pesar de que tenían prácticamente la misma edad.

Shuichi dio un profundo suspiro para después contestar.

—No Hiro... no se lo diré...

—¿Estás seguro?

—No quiero...

Hiro suspiró. De seguro su amigo estaba aún abrumado por la noticia de que iba a ser... padre...

—Yo te apoyaré Shuichi... te apoyaré en todo...

* * *

Eiri manejaba hecho una fiera. Había sacado a su chofer casi a patadas del auto y le había dicho que regresara a la mansión como pudiera.

Había tratado de convencer a Tohma de no practicarle las pruebas pero no había salido del todo airoso.

* * *

—Aún así Tohma... me niego...

Tohma regresó a su escritorio y empezó a hojear los documentos de Shuichi y las pruebas que había ordenado hacerle. Le fastidiaba que Eiri se pusiera en ese plan pues a su hermano Tatsuha le había pedido las mismas pruebas a su esclavo y éste le había dicho que estaría gustoso de incluso estar presente mientras se las practicaban.

—Eiri... es por la seguridad de todos los kaizokus que he ordenado estas pruebas. Sólo por seguridad de los demás y deberías de saberlo a la perfección.

—Algunas son innecesarias Tohma. Mi esclavo ya no es virgen, eso te lo puedo asegurar... No necesita las pruebas de estímulos.

Tohma liberó un suspiro de hastío. No le gustaba hacer enojar a su kaizoku favorito, pero a veces podía llegar a ser tan necio...

—Eiri, debes entender que la manera en que adquiriste a ese esclavo está fuera de todas las normas. Todos los kaizokus que adquieren nuevos esclavos los han comprado y dichos esclavos ya han pasado por todas las pruebas pertinentes asegurado la integridad de la raza kaizoku —Tohma suspiró—. Mira Eiri... haremos esto... no puedo exentarlo de todas las pruebas puesto que como ya presentaste a tu esclavo en la exposición, los demás kaizokus podrían preguntar, misma razón por la cual, ahora estás obligado a asistir a ellas...

—No pienso dejar que...

—Tranquilo... dije asistir, no hacer participar a tu esclavo. Parece que últimamente te has vuelto muy receloso con tus cosas Eiri.

—Tú lo has dicho... son mis cosas —respondió, haciendo énfasis en el pronombre objetivo.

A Tohma le parecía muy sospechosa esta manera de actuar y cada vez le gustaba menos que tuviera a ese esclavo en su poder. Si esto continuaba así... tendría que tomar medidas...

—Como estaba diciendo... puedo anular las pruebas de respuestas a estímulos... si es que dices que ya lo tienes... controlado... pero las pruebas fisiológicas son obligatorias... hay que ver no tenga... ningún defecto... Tráelo la semana entrante que es cuando vendrá tu hermano con su esclavo.

* * *

Eiri salió de ahí hecho una tromba. Sin embargo sabía que no había nada que hacer. Tohma era el "rey Kaizoku"... su palabra era ley. Sabía que tenía cierta influencia sobre él, pero no podía tentar a su suerte pues en menos de un respiro podría quitarle a su esclavo.

Necesitaba liberar la tensión y que mejor que con su esclavo...

* * *

Para cuando Crawd llegó a la mansión Uesugi, ya eran casi las doce. Saludó a los sirvientes que se cruzaban en su camino y se dirigió a la habitación del esclavo de su amigo donde de seguro encontraría a Hiro. La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que se aventuró a entrar sin tocar.

Lo que se encontró fue a Hiro y a Shuichi, recostados en la cama. Shuichi estaba profundamente dormido, pero sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hiro en una mirada profunda. El pelirrojo se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su amigo y tomó la mano de su kaizoku para sacarlo de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Afuera, Crawd lo apoyó en la pared y puso sus manos en la delgada cintura.

—Espero que no me estés engañando con Shindo —dijo con una mirada de superioridad.

—Tonto... sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti.

Hiro se levantó un poco, atrapando los candentes labios del rubio en un beso hambriento y desesperado. Cuando el aire escaseó se separaron.

»Tenemos que hablar. Vamos a mi habitación. Shuichi dormirá un poco más, estaba muy cansado y le dolía la cabeza

La voz seria y angustiada que escuchó del mayordomo no le gustó mucho, pero aún así, siguió al pelirrojo. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, se sentaron en un sillón y se quedaron viendo.

—¿Cuál fue el resultado de la prueba de embarazo?

—Positivas... todas fueron positivas... no le queda ninguna duda. Está embarazado —Crawd sólo suspiró. Se imaginaba todo los problemas que surgirían ahora—. Comprenderás... que con la situación actual... no puedo dejar a Shuichi sólo en este lugar...

—Fue lo que pensé...

Crawd bajó la vista... había pensado que ahora que había reencontrado a su amado Hiro podría estar con él y nombrarlo pareja oficial, aunque se fuera en contra de Tohma, pero ahora...

Hiro tomó la cara del kaizoku lo miró fijamente.

—Te amo demasiado... como no tienes una idea... pero ahora Shuichi está embarazado y no puedo dejarlo sólo. El amo no sabe nada de sentimientos y una persona embarazada es muy débil sentimentalmente. Moriría de tristeza si lo abandono aquí... Además, necesitará mi ayuda. No podría sobrellevar este embarazo sólo... menos con un kaizoku que sólo lo usa como si fuera un juguete. Necesita sentir cariño.

—Entiendo.

Hiro sonrió. Crawd estaba reaccionando mejor de lo que hubiera pensado. Eso lo llenaba de alegría, el saber que su gran amor lo apoyaba en esto. En eso escucharon que las rejas de la mansión se abrían.

* * *

Eiri llegó a la mansión y cuando iba entrando al vestíbulo se encontró con su amigo y su mayordomo.

—¿Sigues aquí K?

—Sí, espero que no te importune.

—No hay problema. Tendrás que darme tiempo para conseguir otro mayordomo.

Crawd sonrió.

—Todo el que quieras amigo mío. Suficiente fue saber que estuvo a salvo a tu lado.

—Sí... si... lo que digas... Hiro.

—¿Sí señor?

—¿Dónde está Shuichi?

—Él... él está durmiendo señor... no pasó una muy buena noche...

Genial. Necesitaba liberar tensiones y su esclavo estaba dormido.

—Despiértalo y mándalo a mi habitación en veinte minutos. Que use lo que quieras.

—Si... sí amo...

Eiri se fue a su habitación y fue ahí cundo Hiro volteó a ver a su amado.

—Esa es la principal razón por la que no puedo dejar a Shuichi sólo en este lugar.

Hiro le dio un beso y lo instó caminar hacia la habitación de Shuichi. Ahí lo encontraron aún durmiendo. Hiro se fue a sentar a su lado y lo movió un poco.

»Shuichi... Shuichi...

—¿Hummm? —El esclavo se removió y abrió sus ojos—. ¿Qué sucede?

—El amo ya regresó... quiere verte.

Shuichi sólo asintió y se levantó de su cama con dirección al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Ahora más que nunca debía tomar un rol completamente sumiso aunque le fuera muy difícil por el bien de su bebé.

Al salir del baño, Hiro lo estaba esperando con un traje de dos piezas. Un top y unos shorts cortos. Se vistió sin pudor aunque Crawd estuviera presente y salió de la habitación con rumbo a la alcoba principal.

—Supongo que no hay más que hacer.

—Supongo que no... —dijo Hiro en un suspiro.

—Vamos a tu habitación.

—Hai.

* * *

Shuichi llegó y entró a la habitación principal donde su amo estaba esperándolo recostado en la cama.

—Debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar.

—Lo siento... amo...

Eiri se levantó y con una sonrisa lujuriosa se paró frente a Shuichi, pasando su mano derecha por su cintura y atrayéndolo hacia él. Shuichi posó sus manos en aquel fornido pecho para dejar un poco de distancia.

—Recuerda que soy tu amo...

Su mano izquierda se movió por la cintura hasta llegar al vientre de Shuichi

»Tú me perteneces...

La mano siguió bajando hasta llegar a la intimidad de Shuichi quien no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido y echó su cabeza hacia atrás suspirando.

»Tu existencia es mía...


	29. Capítulo 29 Visita al doctor 1ra Parte

—¿Mejor?

—Sí... creo que sí...

—Bueno... Creo que esto termina por confirmar tu estado —comentó Hiro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Él había ido la mañana siguiente a la habitación de su amo después de no saber de Shuichi desde el mediodía del día anterior por órdenes del mismo. Sólo le había mandado a pedir los alimentos.

Se encontró a su amo dormido pero un ruido en el baño le alertó que su amigo estaba vomitando.

—Tengo que ir con el doctor de mi familia.

—Shuichi... No creo que el amo te deje salir de la mansión.

—Lo sé... pero debe de haber una manera...

—Quizás podría pedirle permiso para llevarte conmigo y K a los suburbios... como un pequeño viaje de placer.

—¿Lo harías? —preguntó Shuichi con el rostro iluminado.

—Claro.

Hiro le sonrió. Shuichi se lavó la cara, ya sintiéndose un poco mejor y salió de la habitación seguido del pelirrojo.

»¿Quieres desayunar algo?

—No lo creo... —apuntó posando su mano sobre su vientre—. Mi estómago aún está sensible y devolví toda la cena de anoche.

—Está bien, entonces, ¿qué harás?

—Creo que saldré un rato al patio. Quisiera tomar un poco de aire fresco. Me siento algo encerrado.

—Perfecto. Te tendré un ligero almuerzo en una hora para que comas algo. Recuerda que ahora no eres sólo tú.

Sonrió, señalando el estómago de Shuichi.

—Gracias Hiro... Por cierto... ¿Dónde quedó K?

—Fue a trabajar Shu, aún siendo kaizokus de alto rango, tienen que vigilar sus acciones.

—Entiendo

* * *

Cuando Eiri despertó, se encontró absolutamente sólo en su habitación y eso le incomodó. Ese esclavo suyo no terminaba de entender su posición.

¡Era su esclavo! ¡Debía de obedecerlo! En ningún momento del día anterior le había dicho que podía abandonar la habitación al amanecer.

Suspiró y se levantó.

En ocasiones esa actitud de su esclavo lo exasperaba, pero sin duda era mucho mejor que la actitud en extremo sumisa que sus otrora esclavos del pasado habían llegado a tener. Que en ocasiones se mostrara reticente a sus caricias... lo calentaba más...

Se metió al baño a darse una ducha. Tenía que ir a trabajar. Su fortuna no se mantendría sola

* * *

Hiro iba caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos de la mansión cargando unas sábanas para acomodar en su habitación y en la de Crawd —aunque ya no durmiera allí—, cuando se topó con su amo.

—Hiroshi.

—¿Sí señor? —preguntó a su amo que iba saliendo de su habitación totalmente arreglado.

—¿K ya se fue?

—Sí señor. Dijo que volvería alrededor de las seis de la tarde.

—Ya veo. ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte aquí?

—¿Quedarme? —Enarcó una ceja.

—No piensas irte a vivir con él —preguntó levantando una ceja, imitando el gesto de su mayordomo. Hiro suspiró.

—De eso quisiera hablar con usted amo.

—Bien... Tengo un poco de tiempo, vamos a mi despacho.

—Hai.

Hiro le dio las sábanas a un sirviente y se dirigió al despacho de su amo. Ahí dentro, Eiri le pidió que tomara asiento mientras él se servía una copa de whisky.

—¿Qué querías decirme Hiroshi?

—Quisiera... quisiera quedarme... un poco más.

—¿Más?

El kaizoku se volteó y miró atentamente a su mayordomo. Le extrañaba su actitud ahora que, según sabía, había aclarado las cosas con su antiguo amo.

—¿Hay algún problema con K? —preguntó dudoso.

—No, claro que no pero... quisiera estar con Shuichi un poco más de tiempo.

Esto le resultó sospechoso al kaizoku rubio.

—¿Y K?

—Habría algún problema si... ¿Él viniera a visitarme? ¿Seguido?

Eiri suspiró.

—No... Por supuesto que no... ¿Algo más?

—Gracias amo... es todo...

—Bien... puedes retirarte, voy a trabajar.

Hiro salió con una sonrisa en su rostro y se dirigió a cumplir sus obligaciones.

* * *

Al día siguiente...

—Amo...

Hiro se presentó en el despacho de su amo durante la tarde. Iba a plantearle el permiso para que Shuichi lo acompañara a ir "de compras" a la ciudad.

—¿Qué sucede Hiro? —preguntó el rubio que había levantado la mirada. Estaba enfrascado en la lectura de unos documentos.

—Bueno, quisiera pedirle su autorización para ir a la ciudad con el amo K.

—Sí, claro, no hay ningún problema, siempre y cuando tengas todo en orden.

—Gracias.

—Bien, puedes retirarte —contestó el rubio mientras regresaba a sus hojas.

—Y una cosa más amo... —agregó el pelirrojo, logrando que amo volviera a levantar el rostro.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podría acompañarme Shuichi?

Eiri dejó los papeles y se quitó sus gafas para mirar directamente a su mayordomo.

—¿A qué viene esa petición?

—Bueno... Shuichi se la pasa todo el día en la mansión y...

—No creo que pudiera aburrirse aquí —Lo cortó el rubio—. Tiene una biblioteca, una piscina, objetos que nunca hubiera tenido en esa pocilga a la que llama hogar.

—Sí eso lo sé, pero Shuichi no es una persona que pueda mantenerse quieto mucho tiempo y creo que le haría bien salir un poco de la mansión.

—No lo creo Hiro. Shuichi aún no está lo... "suficientemente domesticado" como para salir de la mansión.

—Pero amo... le prometo que estará bien... llevará su collar y el amo K irá con nosotros.

Eiri suspiró. Era un riesgo muy grande dejar a Shuichi salir de la mansión. Sabiendo el carácter rebelde de su esclavo, le sería muy sencillo escapar.

—Por favor amo... confíe en mí...

Eiri suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos.

—¿Cuándo piensan ir?

—Mañana, si fuera posible...

—Bien... está bien... —El rostro de Hiro se iluminó—. Quiero que K venga a mi despacho en la noche cuando regrese. Necesito hablar con él.

—Sí amo. Gracias, muchas gracias.

* * *

—Ryuichi... Ryuichi...

Ryuichi escuchaba una vaga voz que le llamaba. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y sentía los ojos pesados. Aún así, hizo un esfuerzo por abrirlos lentamente, llegando a sus ojos la luz de la mañana.

»Ryuichi... ¿Te sientes bien?

Esa voz se le hacía conocida... demasiado conocida... era la voz de Noriko... como olvidarla... ¿Qué había sucedido?

»Ya deberías de sentirte mejor.

Oh, sí, claro. Ahora lo recordaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

—Treinta y seis horas Ryu.

Treinta y seis horas... Hacía dos noches su amo había llegado "ligeramente ebrio" —según sus balbuceos—, y lo había llamado a su habitación... junto con Takako.

No recordaba cuantas veces había sido tomado esa noche por parte de ambos pues Takako se había mostrado muy cooperativo en la parte de hacerlo gritar.

Habían sido horas de "tortura" aunque debía confesar que las veces en que su amo lo tomaba, a pesar del dolor, era extasiantes. Sentir el cuerpo de su amo sobre él, mandando su mente a fantasías en las que su amo le repetía una y otra vez cuanto lo amaba y que nunca lo dejaría.

Pero eso no pasaba de un sueño que se repetía una y otra vez.

»Te desmayaste y el amo se enojó pero me permitió llamar al doctor. Dice que fue un agotamiento. ¿No te has estado alimentando bien?

—Es que a veces no me da hambre.

—Ryu... No puedes dejar de comer... Necesitas energía para...

—Sí, lo sé —La cortó el castaño—. Es... mi deber...

* * *

—¡En serio Hiro!

Shuichi salió rápidamente de la piscina mostrando su desnudez sin pudor y corriendo al encuentro de Hiro quien lo esperaba con una toalla. Le acababa de decir que su amo había autorizado su salida el día siguiente.

Llegó frente al pelirrojo y dejó que éste le secara el cabello con la toalla mientras le platicaba.

—Hace unos minutos hablé con él y le pedí autorización para ir a la ciudad y llevarte conmigo. Aceptó con la condición de que lleves tu collar de esclavo.

—Sí, está bien, no importa, con tal de salir un poco de aquí. Sirve que investigo como podría salir de la mansión junto con Ryuichi.

Hiro suspiró. El empeño que tenía Shuichi en que alguna vez iba a salir de ahí le sorprendía.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí, nadar me despertó el apetito

—Bien, vamos al comedor.

* * *

Para cuando Crawd regresó, el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Observó el reloj que estaba sobre el tablero del vehículo que conducía. Eran las seis de la tarde con diez minutos Aún faltaban un par de horas para la cena.

En pocos minutos llegó a la mansión Uesugi y le dejó el vehículo a uno de los sirvientes. Se adentró a la mansión y empezó a buscar al mayordomo, encontrándolo cuando subía las escaleras.

—¡Regresaste!

Hiro corrió y saltó a su encuentro. Crawd lo atrapó entre sus brazos y cazó sus labios en un beso. Ahora que estaban juntos, no pensaban desaprovechar ningún momento. Cuando el aire comenzó a escasear en sus pulmones, se separaron y Hiro tomó un respiro para hablar.

»El amo quiere verte.

—¿Sucedió algo malo? —preguntó el rubio con el ceño fruncido. Le parecía un poco extraña la petición.

—No lo creo —comentó el rubio, restándole importancia—. En realidad no... Fui con él esta mañana para pedirle la autorización de salir de la mansión y llevar a Shuichi conmigo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —cuestionó mientras se dedicaba a besar el cuello del pelirrojo entre sus brazos.

—Dijo que sí... pero quería hablar contigo... cuando llegaras... Ah... Ahora debería de estar en su despacho...

—Bien —Crawd le dio un beso más y se separó, empezando a subir las escaleras—. Iré a verlo... ¿Dónde estarás? —Se detuvo a media escalera.

—Iré a mi habitación. Shuichi está durmiendo y de momento no tengo nada que hacer, ya terminé con mis deberes de momento y falta poco más de una hora para que empiece a ordenar la cena.

—Perfecto. Iré a tu habitación cuando termine con Eiri.

Se despidieron con un beso y partieron en rumbos diferentes.

* * *

—Adelante

Eiri levantó la vista cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió.

—¿Me llamaste?

—Sí... toma asiento.

Crawd avanzó lentamente por el enorme despacho, tratando de descifrar la máscara de seriedad que mostraba su amigo sin mucho éxito.

—K... ¿Sabías que Nakano vino a pedirme permiso para salir mañana a la ciudad? —Empezó a hablar el de ojos ámbar

—Sí. Me pidió que lo acompañara y lo haré con gusto.

—También me pidió permiso para llevar a Shuichi con él —acotó le rubio, quitándose los lentes con los que había estado leyendo.

—¿Hay algún problema con eso? —preguntó Crawd restándole importancia al asunto.

—K... Shuichi no ha salido de la mansión desde que llegó. Aún no tiene el... "entrenamiento" apropiado para salir.

—¿Temes que escape? —Crawd enarcó una ceja.

—Es mi esclavo. Todas sus acciones representan el entrenamiento otorgado por su dueño. Y temo decirte que aún no le he enseñado a comportarse fuera de la mansión.

—Pero es una simple salida a la ciudad Eiri, no iremos a ningún lugar influyente, Hiro solamente quiere comprar algunas cosas.

Eiri estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. A veces su amigo podía actuar como un simple humano y eso lo exasperaba.

—Por favor Eiri. Acepta que lo extrañarías si se fuera de aquí.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Estalló el rubio estampando sus manos en el escritorio. No quería aceptar lo que su amigo le estaba insinuando. ¡Eso era inverosímil! ¡Él no caería tan bajo!—. ¡El que tu hayas perdido la cabeza por un simple esclavo no significa que yo actuaré como tal!

Espetó hiperventilando.

«_No me importa en lo absoluto perder a este esclavo. Es igual a cualquier otro pero sería demasiado tiempo desperdiciado sacar los papeles para otro juguete. Eso es todo. Me gusta cuidar mis cosas. Eso es todo»_

Trató de calmar la respiración. Él era un kaizoku de alto rango por todos los cielos. Dio un profundo respiro y enfocó la vista hacia el otro kaizoku, empezando a hablar más tranquilo.

—Sólo cuido mis cosas K.

A Winchester le había sorprendido la manera en que le había contestado. Parecía tener una lucha interna muy fuerte. Sonrió. Estaba empezando a sentir confusión. Eso era lo que le estaba pasando. Ese era el primer paso...

—Lo haré amigo mío... te lo regresaré intacto —dijo con un pequeño tono de burla en su voz y salió rápidamente del despacho antes de que su amigo se recuperara de su ensimismamiento y pudiera decirle algo. Ya en el pasillo aminoró el paso. Creía entender lo que le pasaba a su amigo. Según su amigo Mitsu antes de desparecer... Eiri Uesugi había encontrado su alma gemela.

* * *

—¿Estás listo Shuichi? ¿No te lastima el collar?

—No. Estoy bien. Ya listo.

—¿Seguro que no quieres desayunar algo?

—No Hiro. En serio. Quizás más al rato.

—Pero el bebé...

—Te prometo que comeré después de ver al doctor.

Hiro y Crawd estaban en la habitación de Shuichi. El esclavo se había levantado nuevamente con nauseas y vomito. Hiro lo había ayudado a salir de la habitación de su amo quien afortunadamente había salido temprano de la mansión, y lo había llevado a su habitación para ayudarlo a arreglarse. Como esclavo que era, debía de portar el collar que lo designaba como tal. Llevaba puesto un conjunto de dos piezas en color azul rey. Un short corto y una camisa sin mangas abierta en el área del vientre y que en la espalda llevaba el símbolo de la familia Uesugi: la flor de cuatro pétalos.

Shuichi no había querido desayunar debido a que su estómago parecía reacio mantener algún alimento dentro de él.

—Prometo comer bien a la hora del almuerzo.

—De acuerdo, entonces vámonos.

Los tres salieron de la mansión en una limosina del kaizoku y esta salió de los terrenos de la mansión, siendo seguida por unos ojos ambarinos.

* * *

—Shuichi... ¿Sabes donde vive ese doctor?

—Tenemos que llegar primero a mi casa.

—Está bien.

Crawd iba manejando pues no querían testigos de los lugares que visitarían. Hicieron una parada en una zona cerca de los suburbios donde escondieron el vehículo del kaizoku y rentaron un auto viejo para moverse por la ciudad y no llamar la atención.

El kaizoku llevaba su collar de mimetismo. Hiro le dio instrucciones de cómo llegar al lugar y en poco tiempo estuvieron allí. Los tres bajaron y se enfilaron a una puerta vieja a la entrada de un callejón.

—¿Aquí vivías Shindo?

Crawd no puedo reprimir un tono de incredulidad ante la "pocilga" que se encontraba frente a él. El pequeño cuarto se encontraba en pésimas condiciones de aseo.

—Sí... éste "era" mi hogar... hace mucho que limpio... je... —dijo Shuichi, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Todo eso le causó nostalgia. Instintivamente se llevó una mano al colgante que descansaba en su pecho el cual casi nunca se quitaba. Aquel símbolo que marcaba su don.

—¿Qué buscamos Shindo?

Shuichi reaccionó al escuchar la voz del kaizoku. Se adentró en el pequeño cuarto hacia el rincón de la habitación, siendo seguido de cerca por los otros dos.

—Lo guardé antes de irme pues no quería que nadie lo descubriera.

Hiro y Crawd no entendían a qué se refería hasta que vieron a Shuichi levantar un cuadro del piso que, si no lo hubiera tocado, no se hubieran dado cuenta que era un compartimiento secreto. Debajo del cuadro del piso, había una pequeña caja de metal que se veía vieja, sucia y desgastada.

—¿Qué es eso Shu?

—Esta... —empezó a habar mientras tomaba su pendiente—. Esta caja me la regaló mi padre... Aquí guardo mis... cosas importantes...

Introdujo el colgante en una ranura de la caja y esta se abrió. Shuichi emitió una leve sonrisa mientras buscaba entre las cosas y papeles hasta que dio con un trozo de papel viejo, mallugado, arrugado y manchado en ciertas partes.

»Esta es la dirección... me la dio el abuelo por si... algún día la... necesitaba...

Shuichi volteó la vista, sintiendo como las lágrimas se abultaban en sus ojos.

—Shuichi... —Hiro se adelantó y abrazó a su amigo mientras éste liberaba el llanto—. Tranquilo... Tranquillo —susurraba mientras sobaba su espalda, tratando de confortarlo.

—Solo quisiera... que esto hubiera sido... diferente... —dijo entre sollozos, oculto en el pecho de su amigo.

—Lo sé y te entiendo Shu... —lo confortó mientras lo separaba de su abrazo y limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano—. Tienes que ser fuerte Shu... No estarás sólo, yo estaré ahí.

—Nosotros estaremos ahí —agregó el rubio, acercándose—. Sé que Eiri tiende a ser un necio... pero tiene su lado bueno aunque veces no se dé cuenta.

—Gracias —contestó Shuichi calmando su respiración y sintiéndose más tranquilo. Tomó el papel con la dirección y volvió a guardar la caja.

* * *

Una hora después, luego de preguntar varias veces, se encontraba en una zona muy lúgubre, muy en el centro de la ciudad.

—¿Alguna vez habías estado por aquí Shu?

—Nunca en mi vida Hiro.

—Bien chicos, aquí dice que es el número cuatrocientos siete. ¿Lo ven en algún lado?

Con su vista recorrieron la calle, enfocándose en los números de las casa hasta que Hiro habló.

—Supongo que es ahí.

Todos voltearon a ver al lugar que señalaba el pelirrojo. Era una vieja casa en medio de otras dos. No tenía número pero las casas aledañas tenían los números cuatrocientos seis y cuatrocientos ocho, así que por deducción ése era su lugar. Estacionaron el vehículo y salieron.

—¿Estás bien Shu?

—Hai...

Shuichi tocó a la puerta tres veces. Luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió.

—¿Sí?

Quien había abierto la puerta era un joven de unos veinticinco años de cabellos castaños, ojos en color azul rey y de complexión delgada.

»¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

—Ehh... yo...

Hiro, al ver el titubeo de su amigo, decidió intervenir.

—¿Vive algún doctor aquí?

—Sí. Yo soy doctor ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

—Mi amigo tiene un problema. ¿Podríamos pasar?

—Sí claro. Adelante —contestó sonriente.

El joven se movió dejándolos entrar. El interior de la casa estaba un poco más decente que la fachada de la misma.

»Siéntense donde gusten.

El muchacho desapareció tras una puerta que, por lo que alcanzó a ver Shuichi, era la cocina. La casa era pequeña. De donde ellos estaban alcanzaban a ver una pequeña sala con dos muebles dobles con el tapiz viejo y manchado en algunas partes. Del lado izquierdo se podían ver unas escaleras que dirigían a un segundo piso.

Shuichi se dirigió a uno de los sillones y tomó asiento, siendo seguido por Hiro y Crawd. Pocos minutos después, el joven reapareció cargando una bandeja con algo parecido a una tetera y varias tazas.

—Primero que nada, soy Keitaro Shumichi.

—Yo soy Shuichi Shindo, y ellos son mis amigos Hiro y el kaizoku Crawd Winchester.

—¿Un kaizoku? Vaya... eso es extraño... pero su apariencia...

—Estoy usando un collar de mimetismo.

El doctor pestañeó. ¿Qué demonios hacía un kaizoku usando un collar de mimetismo junto dos humanos en los barrios bajos de los suburbios?

—Tengo mucho que explicar.

—Eso lo imagino. ¿Gustan te de Jazmín?

—Sí gracias.

Keitaro tomó la tetera y sirvió las tazas de té.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

—Ehh... bueno... verá yo...

—¿Quién es, Keitaro?

Una voz interrumpió el intento de Shuichi por explicar la situación mientras que un anciano bajaba lentamente las escaleras, a la velocidad a las que sus envejecidas piernas le permitían.

—Abuelo —El anciano se acercó hasta la sala y escudriñó a los presentes—. Abuelo, ellos acaban de llegar, estaban buscando un doctor.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Disculpe las molestias señor, mi nombre es Shuichi Shindo y yo...

—¿Shindo?

El anciano aceleró su paso y se paró frente a Shuichi. Empezó a rebuscar entre sus viejas ropas hasta sacar unos lentes y se los colocó, pestañeando un poco, para enseguida tomar el rostro de Shuichi y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

—Vaya... sí que eres un Shindo... esos ojos no se ven en cualquier lado.

—¿Lo conoces abuelo?

—A él no, pero sí conocí a tu tatarabuelo —mencionó con una sonrisa. Esto a Shuichi lo sorprendió y sus acompañantes pusieron cara de sorpresa.

—¡A mi tatarabuelo!

—Así es... Y creo saber el porqué estás aquí...


	30. Capítulo 30 Visita al doctor 2da Parte

—¿Estás embarazado verdad?

Shuichi abrió los ojos de la impresión.

—¿Cómo...?

—¿Cómo lo sé?

El anciano se acercó lentamente hasta estar frente al Shuichi y tomó su rostro con sus viejas y huesudas manos. Sus seniles ojos de un color gris borrado se enfocaron en los sorprendidos orbes de Shuichi.

»Eres idéntico a tu tatarabuelo, y el hecho de que estés aquí me lo confirma.

—¡¿Usted conoció a mi tatarabuelo?

El anciano sonrió y tomó la mano del esclavo, jalándolo con lentitud hacia la sala mientras le dirigía una sonrisa

—Sentémonos... Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

* * *

Eiri se sentía inquieto. Hacía veinte minutos que su esclavo se había ido con su mayordomo y ya comenzaba a sentir ansiedad. ¿Cómo se estaría comportando su esclavo? ¿Estaría bien?

«_Eso no me importa...»._

Aunque no quisiera, esos pensamientos llegaban a su mente. ¿Y si huía? ¿Y si Hiro y Crawd no se daban cuenta de sus intenciones?

«_No... K me prometió que me lo regresaría intacto...»._

* * *

—Supongo que tendrás varias preguntas que hacerme.

—Sí... de hecho sí... primero que nada... ¿Cómo es que conoce a mi tatarabuelo? Si él murió hace muchos años...

El anciano sonrió

—Ese es un hecho algo curioso. Los varones de tu familia tienden a casarse jóvenes y a tener familia muy pronto.

—Pero mi tatarabuelo nació hace más de cien años.

—Mi familia siempre ha sido muy longeva.

—Entonces...

—Yo estuve presente cuando tu bisabuelo nació.

Todos se impresionaron a excepción de Keitaro que parecía conocer la historia.

—En ese entonces yo tenía diez años... Ahora... casi cien años después puede ver a otro de los afortunados de tener este precioso don.

Shuichi bajó el rostro.

—No creo que éste sea el mejor momento para ser tan afortunado.

—Pues yo creo que es maravilloso —interrumpió Keitaro—. Es increíble el don de la familia Shindo y me considero afortunado por poder tratarte.

—¿Tú cómo sabes de mi condición?

—Soy el siguiente doctor en la familia —agregó con una sonrisa—. Mi padre falleció antes de conocerte.

—¿No eran muy longevos? —preguntó con escepticismo.

—Sí, pero falleció en un accidente hace algunos años.

—Lo lamento —contestó Shuichi, tratando de expresar sus condolencias.

—No hay problema. Al contrario, me siento feliz. No es lo mismo estudiarlo a verlo por ti mismo.

—Keitaro... ¿Cómo han adquirido esos conocimientos? —preguntó el único kaizoku de la habitación.

—Todo ha sido como quien dice "de palabra". ¿Sabes la historia de tu don, Shuichi? —cuestionó el anciano mirando al esclavo.

—No...

—¿Te gustaría saberla? —Shuichi asintió—. Esto se remonta a hace más de dos mil años. No sé si sabrás que tu familia es muy antigua, así como la mía.

—No tenía idea —indicó Shuichi con admiración.

—Bueno. Hace más de dos milenios años, un varón de la familia Shindo con preferencias homosexuales empezó a tener un extraño síndrome. Mareos, vómitos, desmayos, etc. En ese entonces pensaban que alguien le había hecho brujería, sobre todo cuando su abdomen comenzó a crecer...

—Estaba embarazado...

—Así es. Mi familia ha estudiado medicina desde tiempos ancestrales. Tu antepasado decidió ir con el mío y viendo su sintomatología le dio su diagnóstico. Él obviamente no le creyó pues implicaría admitir que era homosexual, lo que era altamente penado en esa época.

—¿Y regresó?

—Sí... Cuando empezó a sentir movimiento... patadas... Regresó con su pareja tres meses después y pactaron que todo lo que sucediera en este lugar se quedaría aquí.

—¿En éste lugar? ¿Desde ese entonces viven aquí?

—Espérame. Déjame continuar. Tu antepasado se quedó en este lugar durante su gestación para evitar problemas. Mi pariente estaba maravillado con el proceso y decidió estudiarlo, sin embargo, en ese entonces Shindo era la única persona que había tenido ese "don". Lo que hizo fue escribir todo lo que observó durante el embarazo se lo pasó a su hijo por si acaso el hecho se volvía a repetir. El fenómeno ocurrió nuevamente aproximadamente cinco años después. El caso fue muy similar y otro de mis antepasados, el doctor en turno, estaba maravillado.

—¿Y porqué sucedió esto?

—Bien. Conforme ha avanzado la tecnología, hemos podido hacer algunos estudios con muestras de varones que se han embarazado y hemos llegado a varias conclusiones a pesar de que no contamos con muchos recursos. Ésta peculiar característica está dada por un grupo de genes recesivos específicos de su familia.

—¿Cómo es posible que esto suceda? ¿Que no se haya diseminado al resto de la población en tanto tiempo?

—Muy simple Winchester-san. Rastreando el árbol genealógico de su familia, encontramos que los Shindo sólo suelen tener un hijo. Es muy raro que tengan dos, y sólo se pasa a los varones al encontrarse estos genes en el cromosoma Y. Es por eso que los genes se han conservado. Este grupo de genes saltan generaciones por su carácter recesivos y reaparecen cada cuatro o cinco generaciones. Aproximadamente cada cien años.

—¿Y qué hacen estos genes?

—Es un proceso muy interesante Hiroshi. Estos genes crean un individuo con intersexualidad gonadal o hermafroditismo. El individuo es un hombre externamente, pero en su interior tiene ambos aparatos reproductores.

—O sea que yo...

—Así es Shuichi... Vendrías siendo mitad y mitad...

Shuichi abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y Hiro no pudo evitar reprimir una risita.

—Vaya, ahora tengo una amiga.

—¡Hiro! —chilló Shuichi con las mejillas encendidas mientras le daba un leve golpe en el brazo.

—Continúa Keitaro —lo incitó el anciano, tratando de recuperar el orden de la habitación.

—Sí abuelo. Bueno, este aparato reproductor femenino que tienes empieza a funcionar aproximadamente a los veinte o veintiún años, varios años más tarde que lo que es común en las mujeres. Tu cuerpo comienza a generar una gran cantidad de hormonas femeninas. Estrógeno y Progesterona. Con ayuda de estas hormonas, tus "ovarios" comienzan a madurar óvulos que si no son fecundados, son destruidos al llegar a la matriz.

—¿Hay sangrado? —Hiro y Shuichi voltearon a ver a Crawd, que había realizado la pregunta y en sus rostros se mostraba el mismo cuestionamiento, ¿cómo es que sabe eso? Crawd sonrió—. Recuerden que mi amigo Mitsu amaba estudiar a los humanos. De ahí que yo me haya enamorado de uno...

—No Winchester-san. No hay sangrado debido a que el óvulo es reabsorbido por el cuerpo y convertido en nutrientes para el mismo.

—¿Y cómo se da la fecundación? ¿Hay alguna conexión?

—Eso es muy sencillo Winchester-san. El epitelio que recubre la pared de la región colon-rectal de un hermafrodita tiene una permeabilidad selectiva. Esto quiere decir que permite el paso de ciertas sustancias.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Ya te imaginarás Shuichi.

—Semen —contestó Shuichi con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Así es. Entre otras cosas. Es así como se da el embarazo. Los espermatozoides se difunden por esta pared llegando hasta las trompas de Falopio donde se lleva a cabo la fecundación. Es parecido al proceso de regeneración de una herida donde los capilares sanguíneos se vuelven permeables a los glóbulos blancos para que puedan atacar infecciones.

—Muy interesante.

—En efecto Winchester-san. Ahora en cuanto a los detalles del embarazo. A comparación del embarazo común en las mujeres, éste tiene una duración de dos tercios de lo normal. Esto es seis meses aproximadamente. Esto debido a que como los varones tienes más fuerza y energía y por ende consumen más nutrientes, el crecimiento del producto es más acelerado. Las molestas desafortunadamente son las mismas. Mareos y vómitos los primeros dos meses. Los talones se hinchan. Aumenta el apetito y los antojos. Inclusive, estos síntomas, debido a que el embarazo es más corto, aparecen más rápido. Supongo que para éste momento ya has de haber experimentado algunas molestias.

—Vomité esta mañana.

—Ese es un hecho perfectamente normal, no te preocupes por ello.

—¿Cuánto tiempo durarán las molestias?

—Serán los primeros dos meses aproximadamente.

—¿Porqué aparecen los síntomas tan rápido? —preguntó Hiro, recordando cuando su madre le había platicado de su embarazo.

—Eso es porque, debido a la manera en que se lleva a cabo la fecundación, la zona en la que es liberado el semen se encuentra muy cerca de las trompas de Falopio de tu aparato reproductor femenino, por lo que, a diferencia de las mujeres en que la fecundación y posterior implantación ocurre entre los primeros cinco y siete días ya que los espermatozoides puedan viajar desde el tracto vaginal hasta las trompas de Falopio donde se encuentra el óvulo fecundable, en tu caso, al segundo o tercer día se lleva a cabo la implantación. De ahí que los síntomas aparezcan tan rápido.

Shuichi escuchaba tratando de recordar todo lo que estaba diciendo. Todo era muy importante hasta que se le ocurrió la pregunta del millón.

—Y cómo... ¿Cómo nace el bebé?

Fue la pregunta inocente de Shuichi que llamó la atención de sus amigos. Esa era una muy buena pregunta. Si externamente era un varón... ¿Cómo...?

—Hacia el mes cinco —comenzó a explicar Keitaro—. El gestante comienza a experimentar unos cambios en sus genitales.

—Ca... ¿Cambios? —repitió Shuichi con nerviosismo.

—No te preocupes Shuichi. Lo que sucederá es que debido a la gran concentración de estrógenos en tu cuerpo, en la zona del perineo se comenzará a formar una abertura. Una oquedad. Cuando esté totalmente formada, al final del sexto mes, permitirá una conexión con el útero y así se dará el alumbramiento.

Shuichi estaba más nervioso que antes.

—¿Dolerá?

—No joven Shindo —continuó el anciano—. La formación del canal es indolora, sin embargo, el alumbramiento sería como el de una mujer.

Shuichi recordó lo que había escuchado cuando pequeño. De lo doloroso que era el parto. La sangre...

El anciano golpeó su espalda.

»Tranquilo muchacho. Nosotros te ayudaremos cuando llegue el momento.

—Una vez pasado el alumbramiento, la oquedad desaparecerá en menos de un mes, es como si se cerrara una herida —Shuichi sonrió.

—Bien. Ya que quedó todo explicado, podemos empezar. Supongo que usted es el padre —preguntó Keitaro, refiriéndose al pelirrojo.

—No. Él es mi pareja —afirmó Crawd mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros del pelirrojo.

—Oh. Lo lamento, entonces...

Shuichi bajó el rostro y puso una caja de tristeza mientras sobaba su vientre.

—El... el padre de mi bebé... es mi amo...

Fue hasta ese momento en que Keitaro reparó en el collar que Shuichi portaba en el cuello. Marca indiscutible de esclavitud.

—Tu... ¿Amo?... Te refieres a... ¿Un kaizoku?

Shuichi asintió. Keitaro y su abuelo intercambiaron miradas de confusión que no pasaron desapercibidas para los presentes

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Bueno... —Keitaro volteó a ver a su abuelo.

—Esta es la primera vez que vemos un caso así joven Shindo.

—¿La primera vez? —Crawd tenía la mirada perpleja.

—Los kaizokus tienen poco más de mil años de existir. En ese tiempo ninguno de mis antepasados había visto algo similar.

—¿Y en qué puede afectar eso Keitaro?

—El organismo de los kaizokus es diferente al de los humanos a pesar de las similitudes físicas. Su metabolismo es más rápido y tienen más energía que los humanos.

—¿Y eso qué...?

—La naturaleza ha ideado mecanismos para que organismos de especies diferentes no puedan reproducirse como la incompatibilidad de genitales o de células sexuales, sin embargo, al tratarse de organismos muy similares, como son el homo sapiens y el kaizoku, estos mecanismos aún no se han desarrollado perfectamente. Aún así, tomando en cuenta que según el esquema social de los kaizokus, no deben de mantener relaciones sexuales con humanos, algunos lo han hecho. Sin embargo, el control que llevan de las esclavas es demasiado riguroso, llegando en ocasiones a esterilizarlas para evitar "problemas". Pero en este caso...

—No tenemos idea de lo que podría suceder... —completó el anciano. Shuichi se preocupó.

—¿Nacerá mal?

Keitaro suspiró.

—No lo sabemos... No tenemos tecnología muy avanzada disponible debido al régimen kaizoku, pero sí la suficiente para atender un embarazo normal de un varón de tu familia. Eso haremos. Hasta que no presentes algún síntoma adverso. Supongo que por tu condición de esclavo no puedes salir muy a menudo.

—Así es. De hecho, esta es la primera vez que salgo...

—Quisiera hacerte una pregunta muy importante. ¿Estás seguro que tu hijo es de tu amo? Conozco las costumbres kaizoku, y las exposiciones son una de ellas. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Por mi padre... Él me dijo cómo cuidarme, pero salí de la ciudad con mi amo y no llevé mi tratamiento.

—Supongo que tu amo es de los caídos.

—Sí —señaló Shuichi recalcando lo obvio.

—¿Qué cuidados deberá llevar Shuichi?

—Bien. Primero, ¿tienes idea de cuándo fue concebido?

—Hace... algunos días... pocos en realidad... —contestó Shuichi mientras un rubor se dibujaba en su rostro y de pronto sus uñas le parecían muy interesantes.

—Deberá tener una dieta balanceada rica en vitaminas y minerales. No podrás saltarte comidas... —Hiro le dirigió una mirada de reproche al recordar que no había desayunado por las náuseas—. Bueno, tomando en cuenta tu condición de esclavo, quisiera poder verte cada quince días para llevar un control riguroso, puesto que, como su otro padre es un kaizoku no sabemos cómo podía reaccionar tu cuerpo al metabolismo de tu bebé.

—Deberás tener un buen comportamiento Shindo, para que Eiri no tenga peros en dejarte salir con Hiroshi.

—Hai.

—Entonces sería todo por el momento.

—Una pregunta más... —agregó Shuichi con un tono impaciente.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cuándo se empezará a notar? —preguntó Shuichi con desgano y Hiro y Crawd entendieron el porqué de la pregunta.

—Bien, haciendo cálculos, al tercer mes se debería de empezar a notar.

Shuichi suspiró. Tenías tres meses para planear que haría antes de que comenzara a notarse.

—Muchas gracias por todo Keitaro.

—Al contrario Shuichi. Nos vemos en quince días.

—Hai... —contestó Shuichi mientras se levantaba y le daba la mano al castaño, a la vez que Hiro y Crawd se despedían del anciano.

* * *

—Esto es muy extraño abuelo.

—Lo sé... Nunca había pasado algo parecido Keitaro.

—Menos mal que tiene buenos amigos... hablamos de un kaizoku... Un ente sin sentimientos... —decía Keitaro mientras veían como el vehículo desaparecía.

_«__Aunque quizás no todos sean así. Será él...__»__._

* * *

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Eiri después de tres días de ver a Shuichi salir corriendo de la cama al baño para vomitar en la mañana, conducta que según él, no estaba bien.

—No es nada grave amo... —contestó Hiroshi quitándole importancia al asunto, a la vez que tendía la cama de su amo, mientras éste se arreglaba para ir a su empresa. Shuichi se duchaba en su habitación después de haber devuelto la cena.

—Hiroshi...

Insistió con dureza en su voz, obligando a Hiro a decir una "pequeña" mentira.

—Es sólo un síndrome tropical de los humanos, amo. Nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿Contagioso? —cuestionó con seriedad, no dejando entrever su preocupación.

—No amo...

—¿Y cómo se contagió?

—Eh... Comió algo... Sí... Un melón tropical cuando fue conmigo a la ciudad, no pudo resistir el antojo... Da náuseas y uno que otro mareo por uno o dos meses y se quita y son sólo matutinas amo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, se cura solo.

—No estoy preocupado.

Aún teniendo sus dudas, Eiri terminó la conversación.

* * *

Días después...

—¿Estás listo Shu? —preguntó Hiro. Hoy le harían las pruebas al esclavo y estaba un poco nervioso, pero entusiasta. Quizás hoy vería a Ryuichi.

—Hai...

Vestido con sus prendas de esclavo, Shu y Hiro bajaron al vestíbulo.

—Recuerda que no podré acompañarte. Cuídate Shu y ten cuidado.

—Hai.

Eiri lo esperaba en el vestíbulo.

* * *

—Ahhhh... Aahhh... Matte... Ahh... —rogaba Ryuichi con la voz quebrada. Tatsuha lo embestía con fuerza, sujetando las caderas elevadas del castaño quien trataba de sostenerse con sus manos de la cabecera de la cama. El moreno se reclinó hasta estar cerca del oído del esclavo.

—Sabes... Estoy aprovechando... Después de las pruebas... los esclavos deben de... reposar cuarenta y ocho horas... ahh... Es el reglamento...

Ryuichi no podía pensar claramente del dolor que sentía. Las pruebas... ¿Ya era tiempo? Sólo esperaba poder sobrevivir a ellas...


	31. Capítulo 31 Las pruebas

—Buenos días Uesugi-san.

Eiri y Shuichi habían llegado a las instalaciones de NG donde se realizaban las pruebas de esclavos. En la puerta, un kaizoku de baja categoría los había recibido.

—¿Ya llego Tohma?

—Sí Uesugi-san. Se encuentra en su despacho.

—Vamos Shuichi.

Eiri pasó al lado del kaizoku, siendo seguido por su esclavo. Shuichi observaba las instalaciones con sombro. El alto techo del vestíbulo culminaba en hermosos candelabros de oro y platino. Ahí había varias personas, principalmente kaizokus pavoneando esclavos. Caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta al fondo donde Yuki posó su mano y ésta al instante desapareció mostrando un pequeño cubículo.

—Pasa.

—Hai...

—Despacho principal.

Al instante el cubículo cerró la puerta y comenzó a moverse, subiendo los numerosos pisos del edificio. La parte trasera del cubículo estaba hecha de cristal, permitiéndoles ver la ciudad mientras subían. Shuichi observó maravillado la hermosa vista de la gran urbe conforme amanecía y el cielo se despejaba.

Cuando el cubículo se detuvo la puerta desapareció nuevamente y ante ellos se mostró una impresionante habitación amueblada y al fondo una mujer estaba sentada frente a un escritorio. Una esclava por su collar.

Cuando su amo comenzó a caminar, Shuichi salió de su ensimismamiento y caminó detrás de su amo.

—Uesugi-san —La chica se dio cuenta de su presencia—, si me permite yo...

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Eiri ya estaba presionando un panel y la puerta del despacho del gran kaizoku se había abierto. La esclava suspiró. Nada se le negaba a Eiri Uesugi.

* * *

—Vaya Eiri, qué puntual.

—Quiero que se cumpla lo que pactamos Tohma.

—No te preocupes Eiri. Pruebas parciales es lo que he ordenado para tu esclavo.

—¿Tatsuha ya llegó?

La mirada de Shuichi se iluminó. Probablemente podría ver a Ryuichi en ese lugar.

—Sí, se encuentra en la zona de pruebas corporales. Sus pruebas comenzaron hace unos minutos.

—Amo... —Ambos rubios voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella voz. Shuichi había utilizado un tono suplicante para obtener su atención—. Podría... ¿Podría ver a Ryuichi?

Eiri se sumergió en las profundidades de las pupilas amatistas.

—Onegai...

Tohma observaba la mirada que su kaizoku favorito le estaba dirigiendo a su esclavo. Parecía... Algo había ahí que no le estaba gustando nada. Tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto, pero mientras debería zanjarlo.

—¿Qué respondes Eiri?

—Sí... claro... después de las pruebas...

—Arigato amo...

Shuichi no pudo reprimir una sonrisa que para su amo no pasó desapercibida.

—Si gustas acompañarme. Te llevaré a la zona de pruebas.

Eiri no comenzó a caminar tras Tohma siendo seguido por su esclavo. Volvieron a tomar el cubículo que en esta ocasión descendió varios pisos para detenerse de nuevo.

* * *

—Aquí es.

Shuichi observó el lugar. Se podía ver un largo corredor con una gran hilera de puertas a la izquierda.

—Sus puertas son la cinco y la seis.

Las puertas iban en pares. En la primera entraba el esclavo y un grupo de doctores lo esperaba para realizar los estudios, mientras que la segunda puerta daba a un cubículo donde los kaizokus podían observar los procedimientos realizados.

—Entra Shindo.

Shuichi se dirigió a la primera puerta que se abrió antes de que siquiera la tocara. Al entrar lo primero que captó su visión fue una plancha metálica con unos estribos a los costados de la parte posterior, muy similar a las que se solían usar en los centros de ginecología de los suburbios.

A Shuichi, ver esa mesa le dio una sensación de incomodidad.

—Remueva su ropa —Le indicó uno de los doctores.

* * *

—¿Dónde está mi hermano?

—En la sala tres, viendo las pruebas de su esclavo.

Eiri se dirigió hacia la puerta que portaba una placa con el número tres y posó su mano en ella. Al instante desapareció y le mostró a su hermano sentado en un cómodo sillón mientras observaba a través de un cristal.

—Vaya hermanito, ya llegaste —dijo Tatsuha dándole un trago a un vaso de cristal que traía con él.

—Sí... es obvio...

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—¿Tú harías algo por mí? —preguntó Yuki con un evidente tono de incredulidad y sarcasmo en su voz.

—Por supuesto. Si no hubiera sido por ti, no hubiera conocido a este delicioso esclavo.

—Ya es un viejo y lo sabes. Te dobla la edad.

—Eso no importa —contestó Tatsuha ondeando su mano—. Es estupendo para "relajarme".

—Tú y tus ideas... ¿Vas a dejar a tu esclavo aquí?

—Eso es obvio. Órdenes de Tohma.

Eiri ya no dijo nada y salió de la habitación dejando sólo a su hermano.

* * *

—Que me quite...

—Sí, remueve tu ropa. Entre más pronto empecemos más pronto terminaremos.

—Pero...

—¿Qué esperas?

La voz de su amo se escuchó en el recinto sin embargo no pudo ubicarla. Aún un poco renuente, Shuichi se quitó las escasas ropas que cubrían su cuerpo hasta quedar como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Instintivamente sus manos corrieron a cubrir su intimidad mientras un tenue sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

—Recuéstate sobre la plancha.

Siguiendo las órdenes, los médicos comenzaron a moverse acercando máquinas y mesas con instrumentos extraños para Shuichi. Esto lo asustó un poco pero confió en que su amo no permitiría que nada malo le pasase.

* * *

—Qué... ¿Qué es eso?

Ryuichi observó con asombro la máquina que habían colocado cerca de sus piernas. Estando totalmente desnudo, ya le habían sacado muestra de sangre, saliva y orina. Le habían puesto unas ventosas en su cabeza conectadas a una máquina que tomaba una lectura constante de sus ondas cerebrales. En su mano derecha tenía una aguja que le inyectaba constantemente suero mientras que en la izquierda, tenía conectado el electro.

—Comenzaremos con las pruebas corporales y de resistencia.

No supo porqué, se empezó a sentir inquieto. Esto no auguraba nada bueno.

* * *

—¿Porqué te ves tan feliz Takako?

Takako y Aiya se encontraban en la piscina de la mansión de su amo tomando un pequeño descanso, aprovechando que su amo no estaba, aunque últimamente no había requerido de sus servicios pues se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su nueva adquisición.

—En estos momentos le están haciendo las pruebas al enano.

—¿Y eso qué importa?

—Aiya, Aiya, piensa un poco más. Después de las pruebas, el enano no estará disponible por al menos dos días. Tiempo suficiente para reivindicarme con mi amo.

—¿Te lanzarás? —preguntó la esclava con sorna.

—He estado mucho tiempo aquí como para que un viejo enano venga y me quite a mi lugar. Además, el amo Tatsuha es demasiado bueno en lo que hace.

Aiya no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

—Y yo que pensaba que no te gustaba estar con él. Con lo que gritas...

—Tú lo sabes Aiya. Le gusta escucharlo. Eso lo excita.

La morena se alejó nadando mientras Takako sólo se quedaba flotando en la orilla.

«_Ese enano no me quitará mi lugar»._

* * *

—Ahh...

Shuichi liberó un pequeño grito cuando la aguja entró en su brazo.

—No seas exagerado niño.

No estando acostumbrado a las inyecciones, Shuichi hacía muecas de dolor con cada pinchazo. Acababan de colocarle una vía de suero en uno de sus brazos.

—Aplicaré un poco de anestesia local en la zona del vientre para obtener una muestra de orina.

—¿Anestesia? ¿Para qué?

—Para que no te duela cando entre la jeringa.

Los ojos de Shuichi se entornaron.

—¿Jeringa? ¿No podría simplemente ir al baño?

—Por supuesto que no. Al salir la orina se encuentra expuesta a patógenos que podrían nublar el examen, por eso es mejor obtener pura directamente de la vejiga.

Shuichi tembló. Le introducirían una aguja en el vientre. El vientre. Donde en estos momentos estaba su bebé. No podía decir nada. Oponerse implicaría sospechas. Sólo esperaba que los médicos lo hicieran lo suficientemente abajo como para no dañar a su bebé.

Detrás del cristal, Yuki tenía plena vista del rostro de sufrimiento de su esclavo, y a su lado, Tohma veía con satisfacción.

—Tranquilo Eiri. Es sólo un esclavo.

«_Es sólo un esclavo... un esclavo...»._

No supo porqué pero esa simple y sencilla oración no le gustó para nada.

* * *

—Aaaahhh... Matte... onegai...

Ryuichi estaba sufriendo enormemente mientras Tatsuha observaba con placer a través del cristal. Los gemidos de su esclavo eran una ambrosía para sus sentidos. Le habían colocado unas ventosas alrededor del pene que le estaban enviando pequeñas descargas, al tiempo en que revisaban su actividad cerebral.

Era elemental observar que en casos de estrés y desesperación, sus ondas mentales no viraran hacia algún intento de atacar a su amo. Era posible identificar patrones de onda cerebrales que indicaban posibles comportamientos hostiles.

El hecho de dejar descansar a los esclavos durante cuarenta y ocho horas después de realizadas las pruebas se debía a que llevaban los estímulos hasta el último extremo y atisbo de consciencia del esclavo, para seguridad de los kaizokus. Órdenes de Tohma.

El castaño sentía como si lo estuvieran quemando, y no podía hacer nada puesto que sus manos habían sido atadas hacia los costados de la plancha para que no pudiera moverse. Lo peor del caso es que no podía liberar su excitación pues su amo había activado el anillo de esclavo, impidiéndole la culminación.

—Amo... onegai...

—Por favor Ryuichi... No seas aguafiestas... esto apenas acaba de comenzar.

* * *

—Itae...

—No seas quejumbroso niño.

El doctor le estaba sacando sangre de las venas de la mano a Shuichi pues las de su antebrazo no eran visibles o identificables y había dado un pequeño grito de dolor ante el grosor de la aguja.

Shuichi puso cara de disgusto al escuchar al otro llamarlo niño por segunda vez. Tenía veintidós por todos los cielos. ¡Estaba embarazado! ¿Qué otra prueba de que no era un niño necesitaba? Sólo suspiró.

»Listo, ahora abre la boca.

Shuichi obedeció, sintiendo como introducían un hisopo y con ligereza, raspaban el epitelio interno de sus mejillas, obteniendo células y saliva, mientras que otro doctor le colocaba un baumanómetro para medirle la presión.

* * *

Tatsuha agradecía que el cristal fuera de una sola vista y no pudieran observarlo. Poco le importaba que entrara Tohma o su hermano en esos momentos, pero no quisiera que kaizokus de baja categoría como lo eran los doctores lo vieran. El hecho de estarse masturbando ante la vista de su esclavo gimiendo y gritando por piedad lo estaba calentando. Su piel sudorosa y roja en algunas zonas, sus piernas totalmente abiertas, permitiéndole una perfecta vista de lo que le pertenecía, a pesar de que en esos momentos estuviera siendo profanado por una máquina. No importaba. Ese esclavo era y siempre sería suyo y de nadie más.

Por su parte, Ryuichi estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas. Por más que rogaba y gritaba, el dolor no se iba. Sentía como si lo estuvieran partiendo en dos. Sentía sus músculos entumidos por las descargas y su cabeza daba vuelta. El dolor amenazaba con hacerlo delirar. Sólo esperaba que la tortura terminara pronto.

* * *

—Por último necesitamos una muestra de semen.

—Se... ¿Semen?

—Sí. Semen. Y dado que tu amo prohibió el uso de máquinas estimuladoras, necesitamos que te provoques una erección.

Las mejillas de Shuichi refulgieron en rosa. ¿Acaso le estaban pidiendo que se masturbara enfrente de ellos?

—Pe... Pero yo... yo no...

—Vamos niño. No nos hagas perder el tiempo.

A través del cristal, Eiri observaba fijamente los ojos de su esclavo. Podía ver la angustia y la vergüenza. Suspiró. ¿Qué haría su esclavo ahora?

* * *

—Hemos terminado —anunciaron los doctores, mientras el cuerpo inconsciente de Ryuichi permanecías estático sobre la plancha.

Tatsuha había entrado a la habitación a observarlo. Aún eran visibles los rastros de las lágrimas en las suaves mejillas. El rostro aún conservaba una dureza debido al dolor.

»Podrá salir pasado mañana al mediodía Tatsuha-sama.

El moreno no contestó nada, simplemente salió de la habitación con dirección a donde se encontraba su hermano en el cubículo número seis.

* * *

—Ya me voy hermano.

—Adiós.

Eiri le contestó con una voz fría y sin sentimientos mientras veía fijamente a través del cristal. Tatsuha, llamado por la curiosidad, se acercó al cristal, y lo que vio lo hizo sonreír con un deje de superioridad.

—Pero que esclavo tan enclenque hermano. Ni siquiera puede masturbarse bien con audiencia.

Eiri observaba los vanos intentos de Shuichi por excitarse. A pesar de estar usando sus temblorosas manos por la vergüenza, simplemente no podía excitarse. La pena, la vergüenza y el saber que otras personas lo estaban viendo mientras se tocaba, aunado a su embarazo, era suficiente para bajarle el libido.

»Si quieres yo podría echarle una mano... Mo me molestaría. Se ve delicioso.

—Lárgate de aquí Tatsuha.

El moreno hizo un mohín y se acercó a la puerta de salida.

—Yo que tú le daría una mano si no es que quieres pasar todo el día aquí.

Salió de la habitación.

Eiri se quedó observando a su esclavo y como en su rostro era clara la frustración que estaba sufriendo al no conseguir lo que se le estaba pidiendo. Su semblante, más que el placer que debería de estar sintiendo, se doblegaba en sufrimiento por algún posible castigo que podría recibir si no cumplía con la encomienda.

Dio una profunda inspiración y salió de su sala para dirigirse al laboratorio.

* * *

_«__No puedo... No puedo...__»__._

Shuichi estaba frustrado. No podía. Simplemente no podía excitarse. La desesperación comenzaba a inundarlo.

«_Me va a castigar... Me va a castigar... No... Mi bebé... No puedo...__»__._

Escuchó que la puerta se abría. Su mirada corrió a ver quien había entrado y el pánico lo inundó. La mirada dorada lo envolvió.

—Gomenasai... Amo... Yo no... Gome...

Suplicaba mientras una lágrima surcaba su mejilla. Al diablo el orgullo, si su bebé se ponía en riesgo por un castigo. Sólo le quedaba suplicar.

»Amo perdóneme... yo...

—Oye tú.

La voz de su amo dirigiéndose a uno de los doctores lo hizo callar.

—S... ¿Sí? ¿Uesugi-sama?

—¿Dónde se recolecta la muestra de semen? —preguntó de manera fría y con una amenaza implícita. Con manos temblorosas, el doctor sacó un pequeño tubo de un contenedor y se lo mostró al kaizoku de alto rango.

—En este tubo... Uesugi-sama...

Eiri tomó el tubo y lo observó con detenimiento. Un simple tubo de ensayo.

—Lárguense de aquí.

Los doctores se voltearon a ver entre ellos, tratando de comprender la orden.

—Pe... Pero Uesugi-sama... Aún no terminamos... Falta...

—Lárguense. Esperen afuera. Ahora.

El kaizoku les dirigió una de sus más frías miradas y los doctores se movieron sin chistar. Mientras Shuichi veía como los doctores salían del laboratorio, sus más oscuros temores iban tomando forma. Lo iba a castigar... Su bebé...

—A... Amo... por favor perdóneme, yo...

Eiri se iba acercando a pasos lentos hacia la plancha con estribos y esto aumentaba el nerviosismo del esclavo. Cuando estuvo frente Shuichi, éste paró de hablar y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse ante la vista de su amo. Aquella mirada ambarina que parecía querer comérselo, y ese brillo que denotaba un deseo reprimido.

Estaba totalmente desnudo recostado sobre la plancha. Por suerte sus piernas permanecían rectas y no sobre los estribos o definitivamente se sentiría peor.

—¿Porqué no has obedecido lo que se te ordenó Suichi?

—Gomenasai amo... Yo... Ah —Shuichi se sorprendió cundo sintió la mano de su amo sobre su miembro. Su sonrojo aumentó cuando esta mano se comenzó a mover—. A... Amo...

—Te has portado muy mal Shuichi —le susurró al oído con voz sibilante.

—Aahhh... Gomenasai...

Eiri podía sentir como el miembro de su esclavo crecía entre sus manos. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué estaba actuando así? No entendía. Simplemente sabía que estaba disfrutando tener a su esclavo en esa posición tan indecorosa, completamente desnudo, tan vulnerable a su toque.

Por su lado, Shuichi estaba que se desmayaba del placer. Su cuerpo le reclamaba doblegarse ante su amo, aunque su mente le gritara que se estaba haciendo el fácil. ¿Por qué su amo estaba haciéndole eso? ¿Por qué se estaba excitando después de varios minutos de intentarlo él sin obtener nada? No entendía. ¿Dónde estaba el castigo? ¿Sería una nueva manera de hacerlo sufrir?

»Amo... onegai...

La mano de Eiri se movía de manera lenta y pasmosa, como queriendo retardar el momento. La cara de su esclavo mostraba frustración y desespero. Sus mejillas arreboladas refulgían contra la luz de las lámparas y su piel comenzaba a perlarse del sudor. Su boca se abría y se cerraba con cada respiración forzada, expulsando sus gemidos de goce, mientras sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados.

Esos labios lo llamaban con fuerza. Parecían recitar un mantra que decía "bésame... bésame...". Lentamente se fue acercando hacia aquel rostro.

Shuichi abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió que sus labios eran tomados en un beso furioso y hambriento.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse ante lo inminente del orgasmo. Sus manos viajaron al pecho de su amo, sin saber si hacer presión para que se alejara o agarrar la camisa para jalarlo y profundizar el beso aún más.

Eiri estaba confundido. Su impulsiva acción ahora lo hacía querer retractarse, pero los gemidos ahogados de su esclavo lo incitaban a profundizar la caricia. Cuando sintió las manos de su esclavo posarse en su pecho, aumentó el movimiento de su mano.

»Ahh... amo... ya... —musitó el esclavo dentro del beso.

Shuichi tenía la mente nublada. Los espasmos comenzaban a acumularse en su cuerpo. El orgasmo se acercaba. Sus gemidos eran ahogados por los hambrientos labios de su amo quien parecía querer comérselo con aquel contacto.

»Aaaahhhh...

Shuichi se arqueó rompiendo el beso y corriéndose en la mano de su amo. Su respiración estaba acelerada.

Eiri tomó el tubo de ensayo y recogió unos cuantos restos de semen. Eso sería suficiente. Sin esperar a que Shuichi recuperara la respiración, se encaminó a la puerta.

»A... amo...

—El enano está en la sala de recuperación a donde te llevarán en unos minutos. Regreso por ti en dos horas.

Sin decir más, salió del laboratorio, dándole la muestra a uno de los doctores que estaban esperando afuera para después salir del edificio.

Mientras tanto, detrás del cristal de una sola vista, Tohma aún no podía creer lo que había visto.

«_No Eiri... tú no...__»__._


	32. Capítulo 32 Y los resultados son

Cuando a Shuichi lo instalaron en su cubículo de recuperación, observó que era una sala con diez cubículos que eran separados por paredes holográficas para dar privacidad. En esos momentos solamente dos aparte de la suya estaban activadas, así que, de acuerdo a su amo, en uno de esos cubículos debía de encontrarse Ryuichi.

Asegurándose de que todos los enfermeros habían salido y se encontraba solo, se levantó de su cama. Caminó con pies descalzos hasta el primer cubículo y atravesó el holograma encontrándose con un muchacho de poco más de quince años de cabellos negros y piel clara.

_«__Pobre... Su condena apenas comienza»._

Salió del cubículo y se dirigió al segundo. Ahí lo encontró. Ryuichi se encontraba recostado sobre la cama con varios aparatos a su alrededor, lo que le llamó la atención. Él solamente traía un brazalete que enviaba señales a un aparato al lado de su cama sobre su ritmo cardiaco, en cambio, Ryuichi tenía tres brazaletes y varias ventosas en la frente y en el pecho.

Sólo de verlo, le dieron ganas de llorar

«_Ryu... Qué te hicieron...»._

Una lágrima escapó, rodando por su mejilla y se acercó a abrazar a su amigo, rompiendo a llorar.

«_Saldremos de aquí Ryuichi... te lo prometo... saldremos de aquí...»._

—¿Qué haces aquí?

El cuerpo de Shuichi se tensó al escuchar una voz.

* * *

—¿Crees que esté bien?... Hmmm... —preguntó Hiro ahogando un gemido.

—Claro... Eso te lo aseguro...

—Aahhh...

Hiro y Crawd se encontraban en la habitación del segundo. Más específicamente en el cuarto de baño dentro de la bañera. Hiro estaba recostado sobre el kaizoku quien le estaba dando besos en el cuello mientras sus manos vagaban por su pecho y se dirigían cada vez más al sur.

»Ahh... Pero Shu...

—Él estará bien... Hablé con Eiri y me dijo que no permitiría que le aplicaran todas las pruebas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Hiroshi con asombro.

—Sí. Si lo hubieras visto, quizás te hubieras dado cuenta del tono de celos que había en su voz cuando me estaba explicando en qué consistían las pruebas —dijo mientras una de sus manos sobaba el vientre del pelirrojo.

—Esas pruebas... son horribles... —acotó Hiro acurrucándose en el pecho de Crawd. Fue cuando recordó que a su antiguo esclavo también le habían practicado esas pruebas.

—Lo lamento tanto Hiro... Su hubiera sabido...

—No importa... —Hiro se volteó un poco para ver a los ojos a su amado. Posó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del rubio y lo acercó para besarlo—. Ahora quiero que me compenses... —susurró el pelirrojo con un tinte de lujuria en su voz a la vez que su otra mano viajaba hacia la intimidad de su amado.

—Tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de que Eiri regrese.

—Pues aprovechémoslo...

* * *

—Contéstame... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shuichi se relajó al ver que quien le hablaba era uno de los enfermeros esclavos humanos.

—Lo siento yo... Yo estaba en el otro cubículo y quería ver a mi amigo. Mi amo regresará en poco tiempo.

—Sí, sé que eres un paciente por tu brazalete, pero... ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas levantado? Deberías de estar en cama como éste muchacho. Te acaban de practicar las pruebas, ¿no? Igual que a tu amigo.

—Sí... Así es... ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?

—Es extraño...

—Mi amo no dejó que me las hicieran todas.

—Entonces eso fue... —La mirada de duda que mostró Shuichi, el dijo al enfermero que necesitaba una explicación—. Verás. Normalmente, después de las pruebas, los esclavos quedan agotados en extremo. A mi parecer, esas pruebas son demasiado crueles y no deberían de practicarse. Algunas inclusive son innecesarias.

—Lo imagino... Entonces Ryu... —preguntó Shuichi, mientras con una de sus manos removía un mechón del mayor que se había salido de su lugar.

—Dormirá por lo menos veinticuatro horas —Shuichi suspiró—. Bueno. Sólo venía a checar sus signos, que por lo veo están bien. Deberías acostarte.

—Quiero... Quisiera quedarme un momento con Ryu.

—Está bien, pero después descansa un poco.

—Sí.

El enfermero le dirigió una cálida sonrisa y se fue del cubículo.

Shuichi volteó a ver a su amigo castaño. Sintió una presión en su corazón al saber que se iría sin siquiera hablar con él.

»Ryu... —Tomó la mano laxa del mayor y la dirigió hacia su abdomen—. Ryu... Te necesito... Estoy embarazado...

* * *

En su oficina, Tohma analizaba una y otra vez el video de los exámenes del esclavo de su kaizoku favorito. Más específicamente al parte donde ambos unían sus labios. Él ya sabía que era eso.

_«__Un beso...__»__._

Un beso. Un maldito beso.

_«__Pero por qué...__»._

Entrelazó sus manos mientras sus ojos seguían enfocados en la pantalla de su computador personal. Tenía que hablar seriamente con Eiri. Si eso se llegara a saber entre los demás kaizokus... Sería el acabose. Si los demás se enteraran de que el favorito del rey kaizoku tenía esas andadas con un esclavo, en poco tiempo los demás lo empezarían a copiar creyendo que era una buena conducta y su especie comenzaría a mezclarse con la escoria humana y eso no podía permitirlo.

Perdería el prestigio que le había costado cientos de años obtener.

«_Tengo que averiguar qué te tienes con ese esclavo__»__._

Tohma presionó un botón en el conmutador de su escritorio y de inmediato se escuchó una voz.

—_¿Tohma-sama?_

—Comuníqueme con el laboratorio.

—_En seguida_ —contestó su secretaria.

No esperó ni siquiera un minuto cuando la voz de uno de los doctores le contestó.

—_¿En qué puedo ayudarle Tohma-sama?_

—Quiero los resultados de Shuichi Shindo en mi escritorio para pasado mañana.

—_Sí señor._

* * *

Cuando Eiri llegó a la mansión, Hiro y Crawd ya lo estaban esperando en el vestíbulo.

—Hola Eiri. ¿Cómo les fue en las pruebas? —saludó el rubio en cuanto el dueño de la mansión cruzó la puerta de entrada. El kaizoku ni siquiera contestó y pasó de largo—. Siempre tan comunicativo...

—Hiroshi —habló antes de empezar a subir las escaleras.

—¿Sí, amo?

—Quiero que en dos horas, vayas por Shuichi a NG.

—Sí amo.

* * *

—¿No te las aplicaron todas?

Dos horas más tarde, Shuichi ya se encontraba de vuelta en la mansión, siendo interrogado por Hiro que parecía ansioso.

Estaban en la habitación de Shuichi. Hiro y Crawd estaban sentados en un cómodo sillón de dos plazas mientras que el dueño de la habitación estaba sentado sobre la cama enfrente de sus amigos.

—Ya te dije que no Hiro. Sólo me sacaron sangre, saliva y orina, que por cierto me dolió mucho esa última —ruñó tocándose la parte baja del vientre—. Sólo espero que no le hayan hecho nada a mi bebé.

—He de decirte Shindo que me sorprende que Tohma haya accedido a realizarte sólo algunas de la pruebas, aunque siendo Eiri quien las pidió...

—¿Eso que tiene que ver?

—Eiri cuenta con una gran cantidad de privilegios que muchos de nosotros no tenemos.

—¿Tanto así?

—Eiri es uno de los favoritos de Tohma, Shindo.

Eso a Shuichi no le gustó. Siendo su amo alguien tan cercano al rey de los kaizokus, no podía imaginar cuál sería el destino de su bebé.

—¿Pudiste ver a Ryuichi? —preguntó Hiro.

—Sí... pero estaba dormido.

—Es natural. Yo dormí día y medio después de eso.

—Por favor Hiro, no me lo recuerdes —gimió el rubio.

Hiro volteó a ver a su pareja posando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla. Crawd se acercó a tomar sus labios en un beso dulce y cálido.

Shuichi se les quedó viendo con añoranza en su mirada. El amor que entre ellos se profesaban era palpable. No pudo evitar bajar la vista hacia su vientre aún plano y posar una mano sobre éste.

«_Como quisiera... Que todo hubiera sido diferente... Así quizás... Podrías crecer junto a tu padre...__»__._

* * *

Eiri se encontraba en su despacho revisando sus acciones cuando su teléfono personal sonó. Había muy pocas personas que tenían acceso a esa línea. Y aún menos los que se atrevían a hablarle debido a su carácter claramente hostil.

No tenía ganas de contestar llamadas pues su mente aún se encontraba inmersa en lo que había sucedido hacía menos de tres horas.

¿Qué le había sucedido?

Por Dios. Se puso a complacer a su esclavo. ¿Pero que bestia lo había poseído para hacer un acto tan bajo? Tenía la mente nublada. Lo único que recordaba de esos momentos eran los gemidos ansiosos de su esclavo y la piel perlada que temblaba bajo su toque. El sabor de aquellos labios cuya ambrosía había probado y lo había encandilado. Definitivamente algo le estaba pasando para ponerse a pensar de esa manera.

«_Por favor, si es sólo un esclavo...__»__._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el insistente tono de llamada. Se asomó a ver la procedencia en una pantalla.

"Llamada de Tohma Seguchi"

Puso cara de desagrado sin embargo sabía que tenía que contestar, de lo contrario, el teléfono seguiría sonando por dos horas más.

Dirigió su mano hacia uno de los muchos botones y presionó.

—¿Si?

—_Eiri, me urge hablar contigo._

Al instante, del teléfono salió una luz que se enfocó en el centro de la habitación y se empezó a hacer más grande hasta mostrar una copia holográfica exacta de Seguchi Tohma.

—¿Qué quieres Tohma?

—Quiero que me expliques esto.

A un lado de Tohma apareció una pequeña pantalla que comenzó a proyectar un video de las pruebas de Shuichi. Más específicamente de la parte de la "recolección de semen".

—No entiendo qué es lo que te tengo que explicar —contestó sin cambiar su semblante.

Tohma adelantó un poco la grabación, la detuvo en la parte en la que el rubio besaba a su esclavo y la amplió.

—Eiri... Es un simple e inmundo esclavo. Cómo puedes siquiera tocarlo. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de bacterias y microorganismos presentes en la saliva humana?

—Como lo has dicho Tohma... Es mi esclavo... puedo hacer lo que quiera con él.

—Esto no puedo permitirlo Eiri. Al principio esto era sólo un capricho, pero no puedo permitir que avance.

—¿Avance?

Tohma reconsideró sus palabras. No quería que Eiri pensara en algo tan fútil y humano como los sentimientos... Siquiera el pensar en esa palabra le daba nauseas.

»Me temo que tendré que quitarte ese esclavo Eiri.

Las pupilas del rubio se dilataron. Golpeó a su escritorio a la vez que se ponía de pie.

—¡Es mi esclavo Tohma! —dijo con voz fiera—. Esa no es ninguna razón para que me quites mis pertenencias por un "capricho".

Al rey kaizoku le impresionó ese despliegue de ira de su kaizoku favorito pues nunca había visto esa faceta de él. Honestamente no quería ganarse el desprecio de Eiri. Podría buscar otra manera sutil de deshacerse de ese esclavo sin estar directamente implicado. Ya buscaría la manera. Además, pronto tendría los resultados del mocoso, y si ahí había suficiente material para deshacerse de él, lo aprovecharía.

—Está bien Eiri. De momento quédate con tu esclavo.

El holograma y el video desaparecieron dejando el despacho en silencio, cosa que a Eiri le llamó la atención. Tohma era el rey kaizoku. La persona con más poder sobre el planeta. No evitaría usar su poder en un simple esclavo...

* * *

Dos días después...

—Le traigo los resultados señor.

Tohma tomó la tableta que le estaba pasando un doctor y presionó la pantalla táctil observando los resultados con premura. Sus ojos corrieron rápidamente por el detallado documento.

Era temprano y había pedido el informe a primera hora de la hora de la mañana, inmediatamente después de haber llegado a su oficina. Necesitaba esa información a la brevedad.

Veinte minutos después, sus ojos se elevaron hacia el doctor.

—¿Todo está correcto? —preguntó después de no encontrar nada que fuera excepcional.

—Así es señor. Sólo encontramos un inusual incremento hormonal.

—¿Algo de qué preocuparse?

—No señor.

Tohma frunció el entrecejo. Todo normal, sólo unas pocas hormonas arriba. Tendría que observar muy de cerca el comportamiento de ese esclavo.

—Investígueme cuáles hormonas son las que tiene incrementadas y en qué concentración. Lo quiero para mañana.

—Sí señor.

* * *

—Bienvenido Shuichi.

—Hola Keitaro.

Quince días había pasado y era momento de la primera revisión de Shuichi. Tratando de comportarse bien en la mansión, Eiri había permitido que Shuichi acompañara a Hiro a la ciudad, siempre y cuando Crawd fuera con ellos y el esclavo llevara su collar de esclavo.

Lo que Eiri no sabía era que en lugar de ir a la ciudad, iban a los suburbios humanos.

—¿Cómo te has sentido Shuichi?

—Bueno, tengo mareos y nauseas todas las mañanas.

—Eso es normal.

—Y... Quería preguntarte algo...

—¿Sí?

—Cómo sabrás, soy un esclavo y... Mis deberes...

Shuichi no sabía cómo plantear la pregunta. Sus mejillas refulgieron en rosa, y Keitaro pareció entender el cuestionamiento.

—No te preocupes Shuichi. No hay problemas en tener relaciones sexuales, siempre y cuando estas no sean bruscas y no se presente un sangrado. Serán seguras hasta un mes antes del nacimiento. Entonces los contactos sexuales deberán evitarse para mayor protección.

—Está bien.

—De momento sólo te sacaré un poco de sangre para ver los niveles de moléculas biológicas y que no te falte nada.

—Otra aguja... —chilló Shuichi con aprensión

Una hora después, Keitaro le mostraba los resultados, diciéndole que tenía que aumentar su consumo de vitaminas y le recetó unas pastillas. Estaba ligeramente anémico pero nada de qué preocuparse.

* * *

—Señor, le traigo los resultados que me pidió.

Tohma tomó nuevamente la tableta y recorrió rápidamente los resultados con la vista.

—¿Porqué les tomó tanto tiempo?

—Esto es muy inusual señor. El joven Shindo tiene una concentración muy alta de hormonas femeninas en su cuerpo. Rehicimos los exámenes varias veces con las muestras que quedaban para evitar errores, pero los resultados siempre fueron los mismos.

—¿Habías visto esto antes?

—No señor, al menos no en hombres.

Tohma retiró la vista de los documentos y la posó sobre el nervioso doctor que estaba frente a su escritorio. ¿No en hombres? Qué había querido decir.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno... Estas altas concentraciones de estrógenos y progesterona son normales en las mujeres humanas durante cierta etapa de su vida.

—¿Cierta etapa?

—Sí señor. Durante el embarazo.


	33. Capítulo 33 ¡Oh no! ¡Nos descubrieron!

—Sí señor. Durante el embarazo... Pero ese no es el caso, después de todo, estamos hablando de un varón.

—Quiero que me den una lista de todas las posibles causas por las que las hormonas estarían desequilibradas.

—Pero señor, las causas no son muy claras puesto que se trata de un varón, podrían llevarnos semanas hacerle una lista.

—Tienen una semana. Ahora largo.

El doctor salió de la oficina con rumbo a su laboratorio. Tendría que poner a todo su equipo a trabajar para averiguar porqué un hombre tenía tantas hormonas femeninas en el cuerpo de un aparentemente saludable varón.

* * *

Cuando Ryuichi despertó, unas manchas nublaban sus ojos. Dejó pasar unos minutos en lo que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz. A pesar de recién estar despertando, se sentía muy cansado pues no había dormido mucho.

Después de las pruebas, había estado inconsciente más días de lo normal. Los doctores lo habían atribuido a lo invasivo de las pruebas, por las cuales Ryuichi había estado una semana en recuperación.

Lo malo fue el humor con el que lo recibió Tatsuha la noche después de su despertar.

* * *

—Hola de nuevo Ryuichi.

Al momento de despertar, Noriko le había informado que su amo lo había estado esperando en su habitación y que se dirigiera hacia allá a la brevedad.

»Tardaste demasiado en despertar... esclavo... —dijo su amo mientras le dirigía una mirada de lujuria justo cuando había abierto la puerta. Tatsuha se encontraba totalmente desnudo y sólo estaba cubierto por una sábana que a duras penas tapaba lo estrictamente lo necesario, dándole una apariencia de dios griego en pose.

»Dormiste demasiado tiempo de más Ryuichi...

Por unos momentos, a Ryuichi le aterró la mirada que le mandaba su amo, la cual no auguraba nada bueno. Esa mirada depredadora que emanaba cientos de promesas sobre lo que podría suceder en las siguientes horas.

—Gomenasai amo... yo...

—Shhh... Acércate... —Ryuichi caminó lentamente, acercándose a la cama de su amo—. Ven... Compláceme...

Tatsuha removió las sábanas, dándole a su esclavo una vista completa de su miembro semierecto.

Los ojos del moreno brillaron al ver la cara de resignación del castaño. Nunca iba a admitir que había extrañado enormemente aquel cuerpo. Esos ojos azules que brillaban cuando se acercaban al orgasmo. Ese cuerpo que temblaba de placer siempre que estaba bajo su toque. Esos gemidos que eran música para sus oídos.

El cuerpo de Ryuichi, quien en estos momentos se encontraba ataviado con el típico traje de esclavo despertaba en él las más oscuras pasiones. Ese cuerpo le gritaba que lo reclamara como suyo de todas las maneras posibles, cosa que no había sucedido con ningún otro esclavo, ni siquiera con Takako, que solía ser su favorito.

Ryuichi se acomodó de manera que la masculinidad de su amo quedaba frente a su rostro, y sin esperar otra instrucción, la engulló.

* * *

Esa noche su amo lo había tomado de una manera muy salvaje, como si hubiera estado añorando su cuerpo, dejándolo sin poder caminar al día siguiente.

Se acomodó en la cama dispuesto a dormir aunque fuera otro rato antes de que su amo despertara, cuando sintió una mano aferrarse a su cadera y jalarlo.

—Buenos días Ryuichi... — dijo el moreno con su sedosa voz.

Tatsuha se le acercó, permitiéndole sentir la erección mañanera que se erguía orgullosa contra su vientre. El movimiento no impidió que sus virilidades se rozaran, ocasionándole a Ryuichi un gemido de puro placer.

—Ahhh... amo...

Esa sencilla palabra dicha con aquel tono de voz fue como un potente afrodisiaco para el kaizoku quien, levantando una pierna de su esclavo, se enterró con premura en aquella sensible cavidad.

»Aaahhhh...

Ryuichi liberó un grito de sorpresa, dolor y placer. El no haber sido preparado con antelación, ocasionó que la entrada fuera brusca y dolorosa. Aún así, el dolor rápidamente fue reemplazado por un inmenso placer.

El placer ocasionado por la fricción del miembro de su amo contra su próstata.

El placer de sentir su propio miembro ser aprisionado entre los dos vientres en movimiento.

El placer de sentirse llenado por la persona que amaba profundamente, era simplemente inigualable.

»Ahhh... Aún puedo sentir... mi simiente de anoche...

Ryuichi sentía como una fuente de calor se acumulaba en su vientre, anunciando el inminente orgasmo. Tatsuha podía sentir como el interior de su esclavo se contraía cada vez con más fuerza sobre su miembro.

Acelerando el ritmo, se vació abundantemente dentro de su esclavo, dejando a un Ryuichi con la respiración acelerada, recostado en la cama.

—Levántate esclavo... Ayúdame a asearme... —ordenó el kaizoku mientras se dirigía al baño.

* * *

—Señor... Tenemos la información que nos solicitó

Una semana después, el grupo de doctores de NG se encontraban en la oficina del rey kaizoku cargando una gran cantidad de documentos y carpetas.

—¿Qué encontraron?

—Hay aproximadamente quinientas setenta y un enfermedades y síndromes humanos que pudieran ocasionar una elevación significativa de hormonas femeninas.

—Dejen los documentos en mi escritorio junto con los resultados obtenidos de sus exámenes —solicitó Tohma mientras observaba la ciudad por la ventana de su oficina. Quería leer él mismo toda la información antes de tomar acciones sobre el esclavo de su kaizoku favorito. Podrían llamarle obsesión, pero simplemente Eiri era una persona demasiado importante para él.

Tenía una leve sospecha de lo que podría estarle pasando a ese esclavo, pero quería antes descartar cualquier posibilidad por mínima que fuera.

* * *

Esa tarde, Crawd regresaba a su mansión. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la mansión Uesugi junto a su amado, pero no podía descuidar sus negocios sin despertar sospechas de Tohma. No había planeado la ida, ni siquiera había llamado para avisar. Tenía planeado hacer algo importante y esperaba poder hacerlo hoy.

Su llegada fue silenciosa. Él mismo iba manejando su coche. Al llegar al vestíbulo, se encontró con uno de sus sirvientes el cual se puso nervioso al verlo llegar tan repentinamente.

—A... Amo... No lo esperábamos hoy... ¿Gusta algo de tomar? ¿O quiere que le prepare un baño?

—No, ahora no. ¿Dónde está Suguru?

—Eh... está en su habitación... pero de seguro usted estará cansado de su viaje amo, lo mejor sería que descansara un poco y yo le diré a Suguru-san que lo busque en su habitación —dijo el sirviente con evidente nerviosismo.

—Prepárame un baño.

—Sí señor —contestó el esclavo con efusividad mientras subía a la habitación de su amo a preparar la tina con sales aromáticas.

Crawd esperó a que su sirviente desapareciera por las escaleras y se encaminó a la habitación de su mayordomo que, como ya se imaginaba, no estaría solo...

Recorrió varios pasillos hasta legar a una amplia puerta y entró sin tocar, posando su mano sobre el panel lateral, dejando actuar sus huellas como llave maestra. La puerta desapareció permitiéndole observar una amplia y ordenada habitación. Al fondo se encontraba una cama adocelada donde dos cuerpos descansaban fundidos en un abrazo.

Posó el dorso de su mano sobre la pared de la entrada y tocó con sus nudillos, haciendo un ruido seco que resonó en la habitación, despertando al ocupante menor de la cama.

* * *

Suguru abrió lentamente sus ojos y lo primero que su mirada enfocó fue el rostro dormido de su amado y suspiró. La noche anterior Sakano le había propuesto que se escaparan, que él conseguiría un anillo de kumiko en el mercado de esclavos y así podrían ser libres. Podría amarse siempre que quisieran. Profesarse sus sentimientos sin tener que esconderse o temer por un posible castigo en caso de que los descubrieran.

Suguru se había negado. Su amo era demasiado bueno. Era muy buena persona. Inclusive, no sabían si era coincidencia o no, pero las pocas veces en que tenían que ir a las exposiciones obligatorias, Sakano siempre estaba con mujeres. Nunca con ukes, y mucho menos, él como uke.

Eran demasiadas cosas buenas por las cuales Suguru no quería irse y dejar a su amo sólo. No ahora que había encontrado a Hiro.

Su mirada empezó a recorrer la habitación hasta detenerse en la figurada que estaba parada frente a su cama. Entonces su mundo se vino abajo. Trató de hablar, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

—Suguru... Vístete y ven a mi despacho... No despiertes a Sakano... —dijo Crawd en voz baja.

La mirada neutra de su amo lo puso nervioso. Lo vio salir de la habitación con paso lento y monótono.

Empezó a hiperventilar. ¿Qué haría su amo?... ¿Los castigaría?... ¿Lo convertiría en esclavo?... ¿Regresaría a Sakano al almacén?

Su corazón se aceleró... ¿Regresaría a Sakano al almacén? Si eso sucedía, podrían destinarlo a cualquier otro amo y quien sabe que pasaría entonces. No todos eran tan benevolentes con sus esclavos. Sólo había que ver al esclavo de Tatsuha Uesugi para imaginar lo peor.

Estaba decidido... Haría cualquier cosa, aceptaría cualquier castigo, inclusive se convertiría en esclavo con tal de salvar a su amado.

Se giró hacia el moreno que dormía profundamente a su lado y se inclinó a darle un delicado beso en los labios, lo suficientemente suave como para no despertarlo.

—Te amo Sakano.

Se levantó silenciosamente y se vistió con un pantalón y una camisa sencilla, junto con sus zapatos y se acercó a su mesa de noche para tomar papel y pluma y anotar un rápido mensaje. Dejó el papel a un lado de Sakano y salió sigilosamente de la habitación.

En pocos minutos llegó al despacho de su amo y tocó, esperando una señal para pasar.

—Adelante.

La voz de su amo le indicó que se adentrara en aquel recinto. Crawd Winchester se encontraba sentado en un amplio diván, degustando una copa de su mejor licor. Caminó hasta quedar frente a su amo y empezó a hablar.

—Amo, yo...

—Suguru... —Lo cortó su amo—. Lo que acabo de ver...

—¡Amo perdóneme! ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Yo lo obligué a estar conmigo! ¡Él es inocente! Por favor no lo regrese al almacén —pidió Suguru rápidamente arrodillándose suplicante. Lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

—¡Yo lo seduje! ¡Él no quería!... Yo... Yo... Yo lo drogué...

Crawd sonrió ante lo que le estaba diciendo su mayordomo. Terminó su bebida y dejó la copa en una mesilla.

—Te acostaste con un esclavo de mi pertenencia sin mi autorización Suguru. Eso es imperdonable.

—Lo lamento amo... Fue mi culpa por favor, no regrese a Sakano al almacén... Yo...

—Suguru... —El tono de voz del kaizoku se volvió repentinamente más grave—. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para "salvar" a Sakano?

* * *

—Hiro... Tengo hambre... ¿Podrías hacerme el desayuno? —pidió Shu mientras Hiro recogía la habitación de su amo. Eiri Uesugi había salido temprano, dejando a un Shuichi profundamente dormido en su cama.

—Claro Shu... ¿Qué se te antoja?

—Dos huevos estrellados con jamón y tocino, hot cakes con mantequilla y miel, melón con queso cottage, leche y jugo de naranja.

—Vaya, nos levantamos con hambre —agregó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa pasándole a Shu una bata mientras él tendía la cama de su amo.

—Claro... después del "ejercicio" de anoche, me levanté hambriento. Además, alguien más tiene hambre —dijo con una sonrisa mientras con una de sus manos sobaba su vientre.

—Está bien Shu. Vete a bañar y después baja a desayunar.

—Gracias Hiro —respondió con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía por una puerta. A Hiro le asombraba lo bien que estaba tomando su amigo su embarazo dada su situación de esclavo.

* * *

Sakano se removió en su cama y estiró su brazo tratando de alcanzar a su amante, pero al no encontrarlo se levantó rápidamente.

_«__Quizás esté en el baño...», _pensó, pero entonces vio una hoja de papel con su nombre y un tipo de letra demasiado conocido para él.

_Sakano:_

_Buenos días mi amor._

_Espero que hayas dormido bien. Fue una noche maravillosa y lamento decirte que quizás haya sido la última. Hay malas noticias. El amo Crawd nos descubrió está mañana mientras dormíamos. No quise despertarte pues te veías tan bello durmiendo. No te preocupes, yo arreglaré todo para que no te envíen de regreso al almacén_

_No olvides que te amo. Fuiste el primero en mi vida y nunca podré amar a nadie más como te amo a ti. No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien. Por favor, huye y consíguete un anillo de kumiko._

_Espero poder volver a verte algún día._

_Con amor_

_Suguru_

Para cuando Sakano terminó de leer la carta, ya había empezado a vestirse y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba corriendo por los pasillos.

Al doblar una esquina se encontró con un sirviente y, tomando aire preguntó:

—¿Has visto a Suguru?

—Sí, hace unos minutos lo vi entrar al despacho del amo Winchester. Lo siento mucho Sakano, traté de que no los fuera a buscar pero...

Ese chico era el único al que le habían confiado su relación. Si duda alguien en quien confiar pero ahora eso ya no importaba. Los habían descubierto.

Las pupilas de Sakano se dilataron y comenzó a correr

—Hey espera.

Pronto la voz del sirviente se perdió en un eco, mientras recorría los extensos pasajes de aquella enorme mansión.

Suguru estaba con su amo. Si éste los había descubierto, no quería ni imaginar lo que haría su amo. Tenía relativamente poco tiempo con él. Casi dos años sirviendo a ese kaizoku y aunque nunca había visto su faceta enfadada, no dudaba que como todo kaizoku... la tenía.

¿Qué haría con Suguru? ¿Lo castigaría?... ¿Lo convertiría en esclavo?... ¿Lo... mataría?

«_No... No... No puedo permitirlo... Suguru... Yo te salvaré...»._

* * *

—Suguru... ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para "salvar" a Sakano?

Suguru levantó su rostro lloroso y con el dorso de su mano aclaró su mirada.

—Lo que sea... amo...

En un rápido movimiento, Crawd se levantó y jaló a Suguru, recostándolo en el diván y posicionándose encima de él, atrapó las manos del mayordomo encima de la cabeza mientras que con su otra mano se sostenía a sí mismo.

Con una mirada lasciva, volvió a preguntar.

—¿Lo que sea?

Suguru enfocó su mirada en aquellos ojos azules como el cielo, dándose una idea de lo que su amo quería... su cuerpo... ¿Se habría enojado con Hiro? Porque lo último que sabía era que se habían reconciliado. Pero eso no importaba. Él estaba dispuesto inclusive a morir para salvar a Sakano, y si el pago a cambio de la seguridad del esclavo era su cuerpo, estaba dispuesto a pagar ese precio una y mil veces más, pues aunque su cuerpo fuera tomado por otro hombre, su corazón siempre pertenecería a una sola persona.

—Lo que sea... amo...

Con una de sus manos, Crawd comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Suguru para dejarla totalmente abierta, dejando expuesto el lampiño pecho del mayordomo. Era hermoso, no podía negarlo, pero no era nada comparado con el angelical cuerpo de su amado Hiro. Era hora de terminar con esa faramalla.

Posó una de sus manos gentilmente sobre el vientre del menor y alcanzó a escuchar un sollozo. Al levantar la vista se encontró con el rostro de su mayordomo anegado en lágrimas. Sonrió.

—Dime algo Suguru —acotó, acercando su rostro al del menor hasta quedar muy cerca de él—. ¿Qué sientes por Sakano? Y quiero la verdad.

Suguru parpadeó tratando de entender la pregunta. A qué venía eso. Qué importancia tenía en este momento sus sentimientos por Sakano. ¿Afectaría en algo? ¿Lo usaría para torturarlo?

—Yo... Yo lo amo... Amo a Sakano...

En eso la puerta se abrió con un estruendo.

* * *

Sakano llegó hasta las puertas dobles del despacho de su amo. Sabía que no podría entrar si el seguro estaba activado pero milagrosamente la puerta estaba entreabierta y sin tocar entró empujado fuertemente. Sintió que su corazón se detuvo al ver a un Suguru lloroso siendo sujetado de las manos por su amo. Quiso correr a liberar a su amado de aquel agarre, pero antes de poder actuar, vio que su amo se levantaba y al instante su cuerpo se paralizaba.

—Mala manera de actuar Sakano —habló el kaizoku con suavidad, entonces Sakano vio que su amo tenía un pequeño control en su mano y entendió que la parálisis venía de su anillo de esclavo. Suguru veía asustado como su amo caminaba hacia su amado y cómo este empezaba a hablar.

—Amo... Suguru es inocente... Yo lo violé... Yo lo forcé a estar conmigo... Por favor... No lo castigue...

Suguru reaccionó y rápidamente se fue a arrodillar a los pies de su amo.

—Amo, no lo escuche... Sigue drogado y está alucinando.

—Su... Suguru...

—Cállate Sakano —pidió Suguru mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas—. Sigues drogado, yo te drogué... Amo por favor, perdónelo y castígueme, haré lo que sea.

Crawd observaba el intercambio de palabras entre su mayordomo y su esclavo. Habían pasado la prueba.

—Guarden silencio los dos.

Crawd caminó hacia su escritorio mientras liberaba a Sakano de su parálisis y éste caía al suelo. Suguru corrió a abrazarlo mientras veía a su amo sacar un control de un cajón de su escritorio. Al presionar un botón, una imagen traslúcida apareció en medio de la habitación. Segundos después, una secuencia de imágenes comenzó a correr. Todas eran de Suguru y Sakano juntos en diferentes situaciones, y la mayoría de ellas eran comprometedoras. Ellos en la cama. Ellos besándose. Ellos tocándose. El mayordomo y el esclavo no podían creer lo que veían. Era su fin.

—¿Co...Cómo?

—Muy sencillo Suguru. Yo ya conocía su relación desde hace mucho tiempo. Mucho antes de adquirirlos.

—Mitsu-sama... —susurró Suguru con voz ahogada.

—Así es... Sin querer, ustedes se convirtieron en su principal sujeto de estudio sobre las relaciones humanas.

—Amo...

—Tranquilo Sakano. No te regresaré al almacén, ni convertiré a Suguru en esclavo. No habrá castigo —dijo Crawd mientras las imágenes desaparecían. Sakano y Suguru se abrazaron, aliviados por las palabras de su amo.

—Ustedes me ayudaron a entender mis sentimientos por Hiroshi y se los agradezco. Antes de que Mitsu desapareciera, él me pidió que me hiciera cargo de ustedes, si algo llegaba a sucederle. Siéntense.

Suguru ayudó a Sakano a levantarse y ambos se sentaron en un cómodo sofá. El mayordomo tenía una duda.

—Amo... Mitsu—-sama...

—Él no murió... desapareció...

El mayordomo y el esclavo abrieron sus ojos sin poder creer la aseveración del kaizoku.

—Podrán seguir juntos, pero les pido discreción. Si alguien más se entera que mi mayordomo y mi esclavo principal están juntos, Tohma podrían involucrarse y tratar de quitármelos.

—Gracias amo —respondió Suguru con lágrimas mientras abrazaba a su amado. Entonces Sakano habló:

—Amo... Hay algo que quiero preguntarle, si me lo permite.

—¿Sí?

—En las exposiciones... Usted siempre...

—Ah sí... las exposiciones —lo cortó—. Si yo estuviera en su misma posición, no me gustaría que Hiro estuviera con otro hombre. Sabiendo que las mujeres no son de tu agrado, fue lo único que se me ocurrió, siendo que es obligatorio que todos los esclavos participen en una exposición al menos una vez al mes. Es lo mismo que hacía cuando Hiro era mi esclavo.

—Y amo... Lo de hace rato...

—Discúlpame por eso Suguru. Los estaba probando. Quería saber que tan fuertes eran sus sentimientos y ahora lo sé. Para que hayan sido capaces de mentirle a un kaizoku...

Ambos se ruborizaron. Por el verdadero amor uno era capaz de dar lo que fuera.

—Lo sentimos amo.

—No importa, pero ahora, hay algo muy importante que quiero pedirles...


	34. Capítulo 34 Yo no quiero irme

—Muy bien Shuichi, ya has completado el mes y todo parece ir de maravilla —dijo Keitaro retirando el ecógrafo y pasándole una toalla a Shuichi para que se limpiara el gel—. Tus exámenes de sangre muestran una ligera anemia pero nada de gravedad, sólo hay que cambiar tu dieta y agregar más nutrientes.

—Gracias Keitaro.

Shuichi se levantó de la mesa de exploración y se vistió con su ropa de esclavo.

—¿Cuándo comenzará a notarse? —preguntó Hiro que estaba sentado en un sillón con Crawd.

—Bueno, como eres primerizo, tardará un poco más en notarse. Calculo que para el tercer mes empezará a crecer más rápido y tu abdomen empezará a abultarse.

—Está bien.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —Suguru se separó de la computadora en la que estaba, suspirando y levantando las manos para estirarse, alcanzando escuchar el sonido de sus vértebras tronar al haber estado ya varias horas en la misma posición.

—No... Sólo más información de tú y yo...

Suguru y Sakano estaban en la mansión de Mitsu, más específicamente en el sótano, donde estaba la sede de la investigación del kaizoku.

—¿Tienes idea de porqué quiere esa investigación?

—No lo sé Suguru... —respondió el mayor recordando la conversación que habían tenido con su amo unos días atrás.

* * *

—No importa, pero hay algo muy importante que tengo que pedirles...

—Lo que sea amo...

Ambos estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera para complacer a su amo después de la gran oportunidad que les estaba dando.

—Cuando Mitsu desapareció hace poco más de un año, todos sus bienes, acciones y propiedades fueron pasadas automáticamente a mi nombre según las estipulaciones de su testamento. La guardia de Tohma entró a la mansión según buscando información acerca de la posible causa de su muerte, pero se fueron sin encontrar nada. Yo estaba seguro de que estaban buscando otra cosa, y hasta hace poco vine recordando sus investigaciones. Todo su material estaba en una habitación secreta que me enseñó unas cuantas veces. Ahí él estaba estudiando a los humanos. Sobre todo a ustedes.

Sakano y Suguru se miraron entre ellos. Nunca se imaginaron que todo este tiempo hubieran estado siendo investigados por un kaizoku a pesar de que, según ellos, se cuidaban demasiado para no ser descubiertos.

—Yo de momento no tengo el tiempo libre suficiente para lo que les voy a pedir. Quiero que vayan a su laboratorio y me busquen cierta información.

* * *

Después de eso, Crawd los había llevado a escondidas hasta la mansión de Mitsu junto con uno de sus sirvientes para que se quedaran a vivir ahí y le buscaran toda la investigación de Mitsu para ver si pudieran encontrar algo que incriminara al rey kaizoku.

—Aquí hay más fotografías de tú y yo —señaló Suguru con un sonrojo. Sakano se acercó y agarró las fotografías. Eran ellos en una cama desde varias perspectivas. El moreno sonrió.

—Me gustaría conservar una.

—¡Sakano!

—¡¿Qué?

—Deja eso... De todas maneras, ¿para qué querrá esa información?

—No lo sé Suguru. Pero no nos rendiremos hasta encontrarla, después de la oportunidad que nos dio... —Sakano levantó el rostro de su amado atrapando sus labios.

* * *

—Hmmm... Aahhh... Hhmmm...

—No acalles tus gemidos Shuichi

Amo y esclavo se encontraba en la habitación del primero en pleno acto sexual.

Yuki embestía profundamente el cuerpo de su esclavo, sintiendo los temblores de su humanidad. Podía ver como su esclavo aún era reacio a aceptar lo inevitable. Que su cuerpo reaccionaba al más mínimo estímulo proporcionado por su amo. Cómo cubría su boca tratando de acallar sus gemidos que cada vez eran más seguidos y subían de intensidad.

Shuichi se sentía en la gloría. No cabía duda que en pocos meses, su amo se había convertido en todo un experto prodigando placer. No entendía porqué le dolía pensar con cuantos esclavos habría "practicado" antes de estar con él, pero ahora era como si conociera a la perfección cada parte de su cuerpo. Como si supiera qué partes tocar para hacerlo enloquecer de placer y que su espalda se arqueara sin compasión.

Sintió que su excitación aumentaba. Su miembro aprisionado entre ambos vientres le mandaba grandes oleadas de placer, así como la fricción del miembro de su amo contra su próstata. Un calor abrazador corría por sus venas, acumulándose rápida y furiosamente en su virilidad.

El kaizoku podía determinar a la perfección cuando su esclavo estaba a punto de correrse. Su piel se aperlaba y sus mejillas se enrojecían con intensidad. La respiración se le aceleraba y cerraba los ojos. Sabía que era el momento.

Apoyándose bien en la cama, aumentó las embestidas, golpeando fuertemente y con precisión el centro de placer de su esclavo. En pocos minutos, Shuichi liberó su simiente, sintiendo a los pocos segundos, su interior ser inundado por la semilla de su amo.

Yuki se levantó y salió del esclavo, observando su obra de arte. Un Shuichi con la respiración acelerada, las mejillas arreboladas y su vientre cubierto de semen. Con una de sus manos, tomó un poco y se lo llevó a la boca, degustándolo frente a la mirada de asombro de Shuichi

—Tu sabor ha cambiado... —dijo con un tono malicioso en su voz—. Ahora es mas... dulce... ¿Has comida mucha miel últimamente?

Shuichi volteó el rostro mostrando un fuerte sonrojo. ¿Dulce? ¿Qué le pasaba a su amo? ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas tan poco... propias de un kaizoku? No pudo seguir pensando pues su amo le agarró el rostro y lo besó con hambre, haciendo sus lenguas bailar y tocarse con ansiedad. Trató de resistirse pero era imposible. Su amo había agarrado su rostro, impidiéndole alejarse.

* * *

—Shuichi... ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué vas a hacer cuando empiece a notarse? —preguntó Hiro. Iban saliendo de casa de Keitaro después de su quinta revisión y estaban en el vehículo. Crawd manejaba pues querían evitar la presencia de choferes chismosos.

—Aún no lo sé —respondió Shuichi viendo por la ventana hacia la ciudad, donde se podía ver la imponente torre de NG.

—Ya tienes dos meses y Keitaro dice que tienes que comer un poco más de vitaminas.

—He estado comiendo bien —chilló—, no entiendo porqué la anemia no se me ha quitado. Lo bueno es que el bebé está bien.

—Quizás lo que comes ahora no es suficiente, pero lo más importante Shu... ¿Vas a decirle...?

—¡No! —contestó de manera cortante, asustando un poco al pelirrojo y llamado la atención del kaizoku presente.

—¿Porqué? Es su padre... Tiene derecho...

—No... Es un kaizoku, Hiro... Sin ofender K-san, pero él no es como usted... Usted es una persona tierna, amable, que ama profundamente a Hiro, en cambio él... Yo sólo soy una más de sus pertenencias... A él no le importa nada más que su propia satisfacción. No siente el más mínimo aprecio por mí. Si se enterara de que estoy embarazado, podría obligarme a abortarlo para poder seguirme usando como su juguete, quitármelo para hacer experimentos o... para convertirlo en esclavo —terminó Shuichi en un susurro con un deje de miedo y dolor en su voz y se abrazó a sí mismo—. Yo no quiero que mi hijo sea un esclavo.

A Hiro se le oprimió el corazón. Sabía que él nunca podría tener ese sentimiento de pertenencia y devoción por un hijo propio pues amaba a un hombre, pero lo apoyaría en todo lo que pudiera. Se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó.

—Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda Shu.

* * *

—Hiroshi...

—¿Sí, amo?

—Escoge un traje para Shuichi. Mañana iremos a una exposición. La obligatoria mensual.

—Sí amo —Hiro estaba a punto de irse cuando recordó algo—. Amo... ¿Podría preguntarle algo?

El kaizoku levantó el rostro de unos papeles y asintió.

—¿Sí?

—¿Va a ir el amo Tatsuha?

Eiri sabía a qué venía esa pregunta. En la exposición anterior había visto a Shuichi demasiado ansioso y se dio cuenta de su rostro decaído cuando se enteraron de que Tatsuha no iba a ir.

No entendía qué tenía el esclavo de Tatsuha en especial como para que quisiera verlo de nuevo. En aquella ocasión, Tatsuha no había asistido porque había tenido negocios que atender ese día, pero en esta ocasión si había confirmado su asistencia.

—Probablemente —contestó de manera seca.

—Gracias... Con su permiso...

Hiro se retiró con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al menos tenía una buena noticia para Shuichi.

* * *

—¿Qué te sucede Takako?

—¡Estoy harto! —gritó el esclavo, lanzándose con fuerza al agua de la piscina. Aiya estaba tomando el sol totalmente desnuda, sentada sobre uno de los camastros y se sorprendió de ver al esclavo con cara de enojo. Segundos después, Takako apareció de nuevo tomando una gran bocanada de aire y nadando un poco.

—¿Y ahora qué pasó? —preguntó Aiya con curiosidad. Takako se negó contestar. Aún estaba ofuscado por lo que había sucedido hacía unos minutos. Su amo lo había llamado a su habitación y él gustoso lo siguió, pensando que tendría una placentera tarde de sexo desenfrenado, pero cuál no fue su desilusión al enterarse que su amo quería que le hiciera sexo oral a Ryuichi mientras él lo penetraba. Había tenido que obedece a regañadientes, aguantándose profundamente las ganas de morderlo y convertirlo en un eunuco, pero ganas no le faltaban—. Oh, vamos, no me digas que sigues resentido por lo que pasó cuando "supliste" al enano —La voz de Aiya era sarcástica, haciendo un énfasis malicioso en la palabra sufrir.

—Ni siquiera me lo recuerdes.

Eso era algo que no quería ni recordar. Era demasiado humillante incluso para él solo de recordarlo.

* * *

Takako estaba feliz. Su amo acababa de llegar después de dejar al enano en los laboratorio donde le hacían las pruebas a los esclavos y lo había llamado a su habitación. Ya se lo imaginaba. Tendría cuarenta y ocho horas para ganarse de nuevo a su amo y volver a ser el favorito. Antes de entrar se acomodó un poco el cabello y tocó la puerta.

—Adelante.

Takako se adentró en la habitación. Todo estaba bien ordenado y al mismo tiempo vacío. Una puerta a un costado se abrió, dejando ver su amo, con el cabello mojado y cubierto con una minúscula toalla.

—A... amo...

Tatsuha le dirigió una mirada lujuriosa.

—A la cama Takako.

Los ojos de esclavo brillaron de expectación. Se recostó en su cama y vio como su amo se acercaba a una cómoda y sacaba algo de un cajón que no pudo ver hasta que su amo se lo puso. Un collar de mimetismo. ¿Por qué...?

Tatsuha presionó unos botones y Takako notó que un holograma se formaba sobre su rostro. Volteó hacia el gran espejo sobre el peinador y su respiración se detuvo. El rostro que se reflejaba era el de su peor pesadilla. Ryuichi Sakuma.

* * *

Esos dos días se la había pasado escuchando a su amo gemir un nombre que no era el suyo. Siendo tomado cada cuatro horas, su orgullo se fue al suelo. Odiaba más que nunca al enano. Que él, un esclavo en su apogeo, con dieciocho años y un cuerpo estructural fuera desplazado por un esclavo anciano de treinta y seis años con cuerpo de niña, era una abominación. Se vengaría. Se desharía de ese maldito esclavo.

* * *

—Hasta que te veo hermano

Tatsuha estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón, viendo como un esclavo penetraba a Ryuichi haciéndolo gemir sonoramente en la tarima que estaba frente a él. Shuichi se sintió mal al ver a su amigo en esa situación. Siguió a su amo hasta que se sentó en otro sillón, sentándose él en un almohadón.

Shuichi dio un amplio vistazo a todo el recinto. Había muchas tarimas con esclavos complaciendo visualmente a sus amos. Parejas homosexuales y heterosexuales se veían por doquier. En algunas tarimas, los esclavos se autocomplacían con dildos o con sus propias manos. Por unos momentos sintió terror y se llevó una mano a su vientre. Esperaba que su amo fuera clemente con él.

En la exposición anterior, todo había sido tranquilo y por fortuna no le había tocado participar en nada, pero nunca se sabía.

—Tatsuha... al contrario de ti, yo no puedo venir cada tercer día.

—Oh aniki, te divertirías tanto

Lo que el rubio no había querido decir era que en realidad no quería venir. Si por él fuera, encerraría a Shuichi en su mansión, pero no quería darle armas a Tohma y asistía a las exposiciones estrictamente necesarias: una vez al mes.

Unas horas más tarde, Eiri y Tatsuha se levantaron para hablar de unos cuantos negocios con otros kaizokus, dejando a ambos esclavos solos. Tatsuha a pesar de su corta edad ya estaba siendo "entrenado" por su hermano para manejar las finanzas de la familia.

En el momento en el que se fueron, Shuichi aprovechó para acercarse al castaño quien parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormido.

—Ryu...Ryu...

Shuichi sacudió lentamente su hombro, llamando su atención.

—Hola Shu... No te había visto —respondió con una mirada cansada.

—Ryu... ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí... Sólo estoy un poco cansado.

—Ryu. Tengo un plan para escapar —Al escuchar la palabra escape, Ryuichi abrió sus ojos y enfocó a su amigo ¿Escapar? ¿Salir de ahí? ¿Abandonar a su amo?... ¿A su amado?...—. Podríamos conseguir unos anillos de Kumiko para interrumpir las señales de rastreo y entonces podríamos...

—Shu... Shu espera... —Lo detuvo Ryuichi posando sus manos en el pecho del otro esclavo y empezó a hablar—. Yo... Yo no puedo... Yo no quiero irme Shu...


	35. Capítulo 35 Un nuevo accesorio

—Yo... Yo no puedo... Yo no quiero irme Shu... —dijo Ryuichi con voz temblorosa y la mirada baja. Shuichi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿No quería irse? ¿Después de todas las vejaciones que había sufrido a lado de su amo?

—¡Te volviste loco! —gritó sin poder evitar levantar la voz, llamando la atención de otros esclavos que estaban cerca de ellos, pero inmediatamente volvió a susurrar—. Ryu... Mírate... Tu amo es un monstruo... Te trata como basura, lo mejor es irnos, seríamos libres y...

Shuichi sujetó los hombros del moreno, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Lo siento Shu... pero yo... yo... —Ryuichi sentía que las palabras se le atoraban en el fondo de la garganta. Era más difícil decirlo que sentirlo, pero no podía negar sus sentimientos por más tiempo. Tenía que decírselo—. Yo... Yo amo... a Tatsuha-sama...

Los ojos de Shuichi parecieron salir de sus órbitas y su pulso se aceleró.

—¿Q...Qué?

—Yo lo amo Shu... Lo siento... No puedo irme... No quiero irme...

—Pe... Pero Ryu

Shuichi sintió de la nada unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Sus planes se estaban viniendo abajo con la negativa de su amigo.

—Perdóname Shu... Creo que lo mejor es que te escapes tú... Es más fácil que se escape un esclavo a que se escapen dos, y más si son de diferentes amos...

Shuichi se acercó a abrazar a Ryuichi quien le devolvió el abrazo.

—Pero Ryu...

—Gomene Shu... Pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento...

Una lágrima de dolor recorrió la mejilla del menor. No quería despedirse. No quería abandonar a uno de sus mejores amigos en esa vida. Apretó aún más el abrazo.

En eso llegó Tatsuha llamando a su esclavo.

—Vamos Ryuichi, es hora de divertirnos —masculló el kaizoku con malicia. Shu iba a decir algo cuando su propio amo lo llamó.

—Hora de irnos Shuichi.

* * *

—¿Entonces no se quiere ir?

—No...

Ya en la mansión, Shuichi se había metido a bañar y le contó a Hiro la conversación que había tenido con Ryuichi mientras éste le secaba el cabello con una toalla después de tomar un relajante baño.

—¿Le dijiste de tu embarazo?

—No... No le vi el caso hacerlo... ¿Qué voy a hacer Hiro?

—¿En serio quieres escapar? ¿No te has puesto a pensar en lo que sucederá con el amo Eiri? ¿Has pensado en sus sentimientos?

—Hiro... —empezó a hablar Shuichi mientras le quitaba la toalla para terminar de secarse él mismo y voltear a verlo—. Sólo soy un esclavo... Puede conseguirse mil más que lo satisfagan si él quisiera.

Sin querer, el pecho comenzó a dolerle al imaginarse esa situación, pero trató de ignorar la imagen de su amo rodeado de otros esclavos.

—Pero estás embarazado.

—Lo sé Hiro. Pero no seré la primera ni la última persona en criar a un hijo sólo. No es imposible, no te preocupes tanto por mí.

—¿Cómo planeas escapar?

—Tengo que planearlo bien, pues no quiero que te veas involucrado por ser mi amigo, ni tu ni K-san, pero voy a necesitar tu anillo de Kumiko.

Hiro trató de hacer memoria de donde estaba en esos momentos su anillo, y llevó una mano a su cabeza en un gesto de desesperación.

—Lo siento Shu, pero mi anillo lo tiene el amo Eiri. Me lo pidió desde que le pedí permiso para que salieras conmigo.

—Demonios... Tendré que robárselo.

* * *

—Hoy tengo algo muy especial para ti... Ryuichi...

El traje que estaba usando Ryuichi era uno de los favoritos de Tatsuha.

Consistía en un top con mangas largas con cintillas que recorrían en cruz desde los hombros hasta las muñecas. Del centro del top bajaba una correa de cuero que se unía a una cinturilla. Esta cinturilla tenía dos correas más que se unían a dos tubos que cubrían sus piernas por completo pero dejaban su intimidad al aire.

Tatsuha se acercó lentamente a su esclavo hasta quedar frente a él. Su depredadora mirada viajó hasta las rosadas tetillas que se traslucían a través de la tela.

»Tus pezones son muy tentadores y no pude evitar el impulso de conseguirte algo especial para adornarlos. Ponte cómodo —dijo con una mirada lujuriosa mientras con una de sus manos señalaba la cama.

Ryuichi se recostó sin perder de vista la figura estilizada de su amo. El kaizoku se acercó a su peinador y de un cajón sacó una caja pequeña de color negro y algo que parecían ser unas pinzas, caminó un poco hasta la cama y antes de que Ryuichi pudiera darse cuenta, en unos segundos, unas correas habían salido del cabezal de la cama, atrapando sus manos.

—A... amo... —rogó Ryuichi con temor al ver las pinzas y cómo había sido inmovilizado.

—Es sólo para que no te muevas... Ahora mira lo que te conseguí.

Tatsuha abrió la cajita negra y el esclavo pudo ver dos grandes argollas de oro blanco con incrustaciones en diamante que formaban a la perfección la palabra _T. Uesugi _ en cada una de ellas. Ryuichi las vio brillar bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por una de las ventanas y la ansiedad lo invadió.

»Así... cualquiera que te vea sabrá que eres de mi propiedad y no debe de tocarte sin mi permiso.

—Amo por favor... No... —pidió Ryuichi con un temblor en su voz. Tatsuha sólo sonrió con arrogancia.

—Sabes... Se recomienda usar un anestésico local para aminorar el dolor pero... A mí se me ocurrió algo mejor... —El kaizoku desapareció por unos momentos de la habitación y al regresar, traía consigo un recipiente de cristal lleno de pequeños cubos y esferas de hielo—. Hoy vamos a divertirnos mucho...

Lentamente con una de sus manos liberó el lazo que cerraba el chaquetín de su pecho, mostrando sus rosadas tetillas.

Tatsuha tomó un cubo de hielo y lo posó sobre una de las tetillas del esclavo, sacándole un gemido ante la electrizante sensación del frío sobre su piel. La rápida respiración, el pecho que subía y bajaba, junto con el pezón que se erectaba bajo el cubo eran buenas señales para el kaizoku.

—Aahhh... No... Amo... No...

Ryuichi tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración acelerada. Tatsuha aprovechó este momento de distracción para tomar las pinzas y presionarlas sobre una de los pezones que estaba tocando con el hielo, haciendo a Ryuichi gritar de dolor.

—Aaaahhhhh... amo...

—¿Conoces el funcionamiento de estas pinzas Ryuichi?

Ryuichi negó con los ojos cerrados mientras ríos de lágrimas viajaban por sus mejillas. Por unos segundos había sentido un calor abrazador atravesando la piel, seguido de un latigazo de dolor.

—Estas pinzas generan en sus puntas un láser que atraviesa la piel y la cauteriza al instante para evitar sangrados en infecciones que pudieran aparecer al hacer la perforación, siendo la piel del pecho un área sensible —decía mientras quitaba las pinzas y colocaba la primera argolla—. Sería indoloro si te hubiera anestesiado, pero eso le quitaría lo divertido... ¿No lo crees así?

Tomó otro cubo de hielo y lo posó en la otra tetilla para después repetir de nuevo la acción con las pinzas, causándole más dolor al esclavo, que no podía hacer nada más que afianzar su agarre en el cabezal de la cama y gritar.

»Perfecto —susurró Tatsuha al ver aquellas argollas brillantes en el pálido pecho que se movía con cada respiración. Las tetillas enrojecidas por la quemadura le llamaban inconscientemente, pero no sabía a qué...

Se acercó nuevamente al recipiente y en esta ocasión tomó un hielo esférico. Ryuichi abrió los ojos al ver aquel pedazo de hielo y cómo su amo lo dirigía hacia su bajo vientre. Su piel tembló ante el cambio de temperatura.

Tatsuha movió y hielo por el miembro de Ryuichi que ya estaba totalmente erecto, subiéndolo por el cuerpo carnoso hasta la punta. Debido al calor emanado por el cuerpo del esclavo, el hielo se derritió muy rápido, disminuyendo su tamaño hasta quedar del tamaño de una canica pequeña.

—Estás muy caliente Ryuichi... Tenemos que bajarte la temperatura... Enfriarte un poco... —El kaizoku tomó lo que quedaba del hielo y lo empujó dentro de la cavidad del esclavo, sacándole un gemido de sorpresa y placer—. Mmmhh... Esto será interesante.

Tomó dos esferas más y las empujó dentro de Ryuichi quien se retorció al sentir como el hielo quemaba en su interior. Con sus ojos brillando de lujuria y deseo, repitió la acción con tres esferas más de hielo.

La espalda de Ryuichi aperlada y completamente arqueada expresaba su sentir. Su esfínter se contraía rítmicamente tratando de expulsar los cuerpos extraños que quemaban su interior.

»No, no, no Ryuichi... Ahora viene lo mejor.

Sin dejarlo reaccionar, Tatsuha abrió sus piernas, afianzándolas a su cadera y empujó adentrándose profundamente en su esclavo, soltando un suspiro. El contraste del frió del hielo con el calor de las paredes carnosas que rodeaban su miembro era delirante. Tuvo que respirar profundamente y acostumbrarse por unos segundos al cambio de temperatura.

Ryuichi ahogó un grito. El pene de su amo había empujado los hielos aún más hacia adentro, ocasionándole temblores en el cuerpo. Se sentía completamente lleno. No podía aguantar más.

Sus manos se aferraron al cabezal de la cama. Tratando de regular un poco su respiración, abrió sus ojos los cuales había cerrado hacía unos minutos y vio el rostro de su amo. La frente aperlada, la respiración acelerada, quizás la misma estampa que tuviera él en ese momento. Su amo era perfecto.

—Amo...

Debía aceptar que empezaba a sentirse en la gloria. El hielo dentro de él comenzaba a derretirse y el grueso miembro de su amo le mandaba oleadas de placer al rozar su próstata.

Tatsuha veía las argollas resplandecer por el movimiento impuesto. Los gemidos de Ryuichi eran una albacea. Hacían que su excitación aumentara. Escucharlo decirle amo en cada gemido lo hacían aumentar el ritmo.

Poco faltó para que ambos se vinieran en un grito de placer. Tatsuha se incorporó, viendo lo que había logrado. Una marca permanente en su esclavo. Unas argollas que sólo podrían ser retiradas por él...

* * *

Tatsuha estaba enojado. Su esclavo había vuelto a enfermar. Esa mañana, cuando se había despertado, había sentido un peso en su pecho encontrándose con su esclavo acurrucado ahí. Iba a tirarlo de la cama por su desfachatez, cuando notó que temblaba y al tocarle la frente, la piel hirvió bajo su toque.

Sin importarle su desnudez, había salido de la habitación, gritándole a Noriko que le llamara al doctor y después le preparara un baño.

Después de diez minutos de estarlo revisando y de que Tatsuha confesara lo que había hecho la noche anterior con el hielo. El doctor anunció su diagnóstico: un resfriado.

Cuarenta y ocho horas en cama serían necesarias para la total recuperación del esclavo. Él estaba dispuesto a "acompañarlo en cama" pero el doctor le dijo que necesitaba reposo absoluto, pues el sistema inmune de Ryuichi estaba un poco débil, lo que arruinó sus planes de poder estrenar las argollas en los pezones de Ryuichi.

Ahora tendría que conformarse con otros esclavos, pero no era lo mismo. Aún seguía sin entender porqué con otros esclavos sólo podía tener un orgasmo cada cierto periodo de tiempo, pero con Ryuichi podría estar toda la noche.

Un verdadero misterio...

Bueno, podría aprovechar para realizar unas compras...


	36. Capítulo 36 Un triste adiós

—¿Quieres saber el sexo del bebé Shu? —preguntó Keitaro mientras movía el mango del ecógrafo por su abdomen con ayuda de un gel frío.

—¿Ya se puede saber?

—Claro. Ya a los dos meses y medio es posible determinar el sexo del bebé en el caso de los varones de tu familia.

Shuichi suspiró. Estando recostado, podía ver claramente las imágenes que proyectaba el ecógrafo aunque no entendiera ni la mitad de ellas.

—No... Aún no... Quiero que sea sorpresa —contestó con una sonrisa.

—Bien... bueno, aquí vemos la cabeza, tiene buen tamaño... brazos... piernas... esa cadena de perlas es su columna vertebral...

Shuichi sentía lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos de la emoción. Al ver la silueta de su bebé en esa vieja pantalla, sintió el mayor gozo que pensó podría sentir alguna vez en su vida. Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas surcaron su rostro.

En su asiento, Crawd observaba embelesado la escena. El ver un nuevo ser creciendo en el vientre del esclavo era algo totalmente asombroso. Habiendo nacido kaizoku, nunca había visto algo como eso. Shuichi parecía brillar de la emoción. Estaba impaciente por ver crecer ese pequeño ser.

* * *

Tohma ya estaba harto. Había terminado de leer todos los documentos que le habían traído los doctores y ninguna cuadraba a la perfección con los resultados de los análisis obtenidos.

«_No... no puede ser eso... no ahora, después de todas las precauciones que he tomado...»._

Sólo le quedaban dos opciones que podían explicar esa subida de hormonas: embarazo y algún tipo de estrés. Tenía que comprobarlo, pero había un problema. Todos los fluidos de Shindo habían sido completamente utilizados haciendo las comprobaciones de los resultados y no había quedado lo suficiente para una prueba de embarazo. Debería pedirle a Eiri una repetición.

* * *

—¡¿Qué?... Por supuesto que no Tohma... Ya le hiciste las pruebas, accedí a hacerlo porque tú me lo pediste, no entiendo para qué quieres repetirla, nunca las repiten —Eiri hablaba con voz hastiada a través de un comunicador de voz. No había accionado la comunicación visual pues no tenía ganas de ver a Tohma, ni que éste viera su humor—. No Tohma. Voy a salir de la ciudad por negocios y me lo voy a llevar. Salgo mañana... Yo ya cumplí Tohma —dijo el kaizoku antes de colgar la comunicación y que la voz del rubio terminara de escucharse.

¿Para qué querría repetir las pruebas? Las copias que le habían entregado con los resultados del esclavo decían que Shuichi gozaba de estupenda salud. Sólo un pequeño incremento de hormonas que podrían ser por estrés.

Algo debía querer Tohma. Lo bueno es que se alejaría de la ciudad y de Tohma por dos semanas y se llevaría a Shuichi con él.

* * *

—Bienvenido joven Tatsuha. Es un honor verle de nuevo por aquí. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Tatsuha entró en una conocida tienda de implementos para esclavos, conocida por él y por los kaizokus caídos claro está.

—Hola Yargo. Vengo a ver que tienes de nuevo.

—Pase por aquí señor —dijo el kaizoku de baja categoría que atendía aquel local mientras salía de detrás del mostrador y le abría una puerta para que pasara a la parte trasera de la tienda donde estaba la mercancía—. Espero que le hayan gustado el par de argollas que le diseñé.

—Estuvieron perfectas —contestó el moreno al recordar las joyas que ahora reposaban en las tetillas del esclavo.

—Me acaba de llegar un nuevo cargamento de estimuladores que...

El vendedor empezó a hablar acerca de sus nuevos productos y las mil y un funciones que tenían. Tatsuha observó varios objetos, entre ellos dildos, esferas chinas y anillos. Conforme le iba indicando al vendedor, éste iba anotando para después llevarle el pedido a su mansión. Casi había terminado su visita hasta que sus ojos fueron llamados por una caja negra con incrustaciones en plata encima de un estante. Se acercó hasta ella y la abrió.

—¿Qué es esto?

El vendedor que ya se había alejado un poco regresó y posó su atención en el objeto.

—Oh joven Tatsuha, lo siento pero eso ya está apartado.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó con curiosidad mientras veía dos pequeñas esferas de color rojo con estrías en la superficie en un complicado diseño.

—Eso señor, son semillas de una rara planta carnívora llamada el lazo del diablo. Es una planta muy peculiar. Cuando llega a la madurez, se coloca en el abdomen del esclavo y ésta se abre, liberando unos tentáculos con ventosas que atrapan a su presa.

—¿Qué tiene eso de placentero?

El vendedor sonrió.

—Verá. A ésta planta le gusta el calor y la humedad. Se le llama carnívora, no porque coma carne, sino porque se alimenta de fluidos humanos: orina, sangre, sudor y fluidos genitales. Hará todo lo posible por obtenerlos una vez que tenga atrapada a su presa. Ya se imaginará lo que hace la planta. Debería considerársele un animal por su manera de actuar, pero debido a su color y a que proviene de una semilla se le considera una planta —A Tatsuha le brillaron los ojos de expectación—. Sin embargo, su tiempo de vida es muy corto. Después de salir de la semilla, muere a los quince minutos, pero es toda una experiencia que muy pocos esclavos ha podido repetir... —terminó con un tono de misterio en su voz.

El kaizoku observó aquellas dos semillas rojas como la sangre y una oración apareció en su mente:

_«__La quiero»._

—¿Cuál es su precio?

—Lo siento señor, esas dos ya están apartadas, pero me llegará un nuevo cargamento en seis meses y...

—¿Cuál es su precio? —preguntó de manera cortante mientras cerraba la caja, asustando al otro kaizoku.

—Cien mil K's por semilla señor.

—Te pagaré el triple por ambas. Pago de inmediato.

El kaizoku se sorprendió por el ofrecimiento. Iban a ser seiscientos mil K's en pago inmediato. No tuvo ninguna duda en contestar.

—Trato hecho señor. Pero estas semillas aún no maduran.

—¿Cuánto tiempo necesitan?

El vendedor tomó la caja y observó atentamente las semillas para después contestar.

—Aproximadamente un mes. En un mes se volverán de un color blanco. Cuando eso suceda, estarán listas en seis horas y entonces germinarán.

—Bien. Mándame la factura y todo lo demás a mi mansión, te depositaré en electrónico cuando llegue y vendré por las semillas en un mes.

* * *

Shuichi podía ver el inmenso mar frente a sus ojos. No tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaban, pero la vista era preciosa. Apenas tenían dos días ahí y ya se sentía un poco cansado, a pesar de que sólo veía a su amo durante las noches. Esa era una cabaña propiedad del kaizoku y lo dejaba ahí para irse a trabajar, y al regresar sólo venía con ganas de tomarlo una y otra vez. El viento sopló y movió sus cabellos, meciéndolos sobre su cabeza. Caminó hasta que el agua de las olas acariciaba las puntas de sus pies y empezó a cavilar.

«_Ya sé qué hacer... No quiero que Hiro y K-san sean culpados por mi escape, así que sólo me queda una cosa por hacer..._».

Sintió como unas manos rodeaban su cintura y el fibroso cuerpo de su amo se acopló a su espalda a la perfección

—Hola Shuichi... —susurró al oído con una voz lujuriosa. Iba a besar sus labios pero Shuichi volteó la cabeza. Una de sus manos subió y se coló por debajo de la tela del top que cubría su pecho lampiño y acarició una de las tetillas.

—Aaahhh...

—¿Porqué te sigues resistiendo?

La otra mano viajó al sur hasta posarse encima de su miembro dormido.

—No...

—Acéptalo... No puedes resistirlo.

Rápidamente le dio vuelta dejando al esclavo frente a él y atrapó su cintura con una de sus manos. La otra tomó el rostro de Shuichi y lo encaró, observando esas amatistas desafiantes. La mano que estaba en su cintura bajó hasta su bañador, metiéndose bajo la tela y agarrando con fuerza uno de sus glúteos.

—Aahh...

Aprovechando la sorpresa, tomó con hambre los labios del esclavo bebiendo de ellos como si la vida le fuera en ello. No entendía nada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando con ese esclavo? ¿Por qué esa ansia de tenerlo con él? Desde que había probado sus labios por primera vez se había vuelto adicto a ellos. ¿Le pasaría lo mismo a algún otro kaizoku?... ¿Sentiría Crawd lo mismo?...

* * *

—¿Te has sentido bien Shuichi?

—Sí, pero me he sentido cansado... —decía Shuichi mientras se incorporaba de la mesa de exploraciones—. Más de lo normal.

—Es la anemia Shu... Debes comer más o podría ser malo para el bebé.

—Lo sé, pero ya estoy comiendo mucho, antes mi amo no se ha dado cuenta.

—Eso es extraño. No quisiera recetarte multi vitamínicos pues como es un bebé de un kaizoku, no sé cómo respondería al tratamiento...

—Entonces tendré que comer más...

—Sí Shuichi. Será lo mejor por ahora. En estos momentos el bebé está experimentando el desarrollo de sus órganos por lo que no hay problemas, pero si esto persiste, cuando el bebé comience a crecer, habría que idear algo para darte lo que necesitas.

Shuichi se bajó de la mesa de exploraciones acomodándose su ropa, dudando en si pedirle o no ayuda a Keitaro con lo que planeaba hacer, pero no tenía otra opción. Estaba a pocos días de cumplir tres meses y le sería imposible seguir ocultando su embarazo. Hiro y Crawd se levantaron y se despidieron de Keitaro, dirigiéndose al coche, momento que Shuichi aprovechó para hablar con su doctor.

—Keitaro...

—¿Sí?

—Hay algo que quisiera pedirte...

—Lo que sea Shuichi —contestó el doctor con una sonrisa.

—Quiero escapar de la mansión de mi amo.

Keitaro dejó lo que estaba recogiendo y se acercó a Shuichi con un deje de mortificación en su rostro.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí —confirmó bajando el rostro—. Ha llegado la hora, no puedo esperar más. Tengo mis razones, pero lo que quería pedirte es que me dejes permanecer aquí contigo hasta que termine mi embarazo.

Keitaro sonrió.

—Claro que sí Shu. Mi abuelo está de viaje recolectando plantas medicinales y fármacos y se tardará unos meses en regresar. Podrías ocupar su habitación.

—¡Gracias Keitaro! —gritó efusivamente, sin poder evitar abrazar fuertemente a su doctor—. Entonces quiero que me ayudes con algo...

* * *

Dos días después...

—Aaahhh... amo... —gimió Shuichi mientras su amo le practicaba un fantástico sexo oral.

Se sentía en la gloria pues el kaizoku era muy hábil con su lengua. En muy poco tiempo, su amo había pasado de ser un kaizoku en toda regla de los que no tocaban a los esclavos más que para limpiarse las manos, a ser el más bajo de los caídos —según Shuichi—, al practicarle sexo oral a su propio esclavo.

No entendía porqué su amo hacía eso, pues significaba rebajarse hasta lo más hondo de la sociedad pero no se quejaba pues el kaizoku se había convertido en todo un experto en pocas semanas.

Por su parte, Eiri degustaba la hombría de su esclavo con placer. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo. Todo el cuerpo de su esclavo lo llamaba a probarlo por completo y prefería las zonas que lo hacían gemir más como su cuello o su miembro.

»Amo... onegai...

Shuichi sentía que un calor se aglomeraba en su bajo vientre, signo inequívoco de que estaba a punto de terminar. El kaizoku entendió lo que le estaba pasando. Con una de sus manos, apretó la base del miembro de Shuichi, causándole una incómoda sensación de insatisfacción. Con su otra mano, lo empezó a preparar y en poco tiempo, tres dedos se movían dentro de él con presteza. Se incorporó aún sin soltar el miembro de Shuichi y sin esperar, se adentró en aquella cálida cavidad.

»Aaahhhh...

Yuki atrapó los labios de su esclavo, acallando sus gemidos de placer. Se empezaron a mover, Eiri empujando la cadera de Shuichi con cada arremetida.

Shuichi jadeaba de placer. Esta sería la última vez. Dejaría que su amo hiciera todo lo que quisiera. Su corazón se comprimió con ese pensamiento. ¿Sería que estaba empezando a sentir algo más? No importaba. Lo más importante era su bebé, así que dejaría a su "padre" disfrutar de una última vez.

Shuichi pasó sus manos por la espalda de su amo y lo abrazó, besando sus labios con premura y deseo. Esta también sería una despedida para él mismo. Aunque lo negara, había nacido en él un sentimiento hacia su amo que no debía de existir.

Eiri sintió diferente ese beso. Hambriento, deseoso, como si quisiera quedar impregnado con su esencia. No sabía porqué, pero no quería que ese contacto terminara.

El rubio fue recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de Shuichi desde el pecho hasta el abdomen. Ahí notó algo extraño. En el vientre del menor había aparecido una curva, imperceptible para muchos, pero para él, que conocía el cuerpo de su esclavo a la perfección, era muy notorio. Siguió moviéndose sin dejar de observar ese pequeño abultamiento, deslizando su mano hasta el pene que parecía a punto de explotar. Con su otra mano, frotó uno de los pezones del esclavo quien gimió fuertemente. Ahora estaban más sensibles.

En pocos minutos, Shuichi liberó su simiente en su vientre, a la vez que sentía cómo sus entrañas eran llenadas por su amo. Con la respiración acelerada, vio como su amo se levantaba para salir de él y se acostaba a su lado. Había sido diferente a las ocasiones anteriores.

Shuichi había estado más entregado, más dócil que otras veces y Yuki lo notó. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido del cansancio cuando escuchó la voz de su amo

—Has subido de peso Shuichi...

Las pupilas del esclavo se dilataron y su respiración se detuvo. ¿Había visto su abdomen? ¿Cómo lo había notado? ¿Tan metido estaba en su propio placer que no se había dado cuenta de cuando lo había tocado lo suficiente como para darse cuente de ese "pequeño" detalle?

Hacía tres días que había notado que su vientre había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, pero no pensó que amo lo notara, no tan pronto.

Volteó a ver a su amo, encontrándose con una absorbente mirada gatuna que parecía querer tragarlo.

—Yo... —La mano de su amo viajó hasta su vientre ligeramente abultado, asustando a Shuichi—. A... amo... —Shuichi lo miró con miedo en su rostro.

—Deberé decirle a Hiro que te ponga a dieta...

Shuichi suspiró aliviado.

* * *

—Tiene que ser esta misma noche Hiro —rogó a Shuichi a la mañana siguiente, cuando Hiro le ayudaba a arreglarse como todas las mañanas—. Me tocó... Me tocó Hiro...

—¿Te toco? —Hiro no entendía. Si tenía sexo con él casi todas las noches, porqué ahora salía con que lo había tocado—. No entiendo.

—Me tocó el vientre Hiro. Notó que ya creció. Me dijo... Me dijo que te iba a decir que me pusieras a dieta...

Ahora todo estaba claro.

—Está bien Shu, pero aún no me dices cómo lo vas a hacer.

—Ni te lo voy a decir Hiro. No quiero involucrarte y quiero que después de esto te vayas a la mansión Winchester con K-sama.

—¿A dónde irás? —preguntó el pelirrojo con preocupación.

—Estaré un tiempo con Keitaro, pero después del parto me iré. No me busques Hiro porque podrían seguirte y darían conmigo.

—Está bien. Averigüé donde está mi anillo como me lo pediste. Está en un cajón de su escritorio protegido por una combinación. ¿Cómo le harás para sacarlo?

—No te preocupes Hiro, tengo una idea —terminó con una mirada decidida.

* * *

Por más que le insistió a Shuichi, Hiro no pudo sacarle cuál era su plan y siempre obtenía la misma respuesta:

«_No quiero que se involucren. Estaré bien»._

Lo único que Shuichi le había dicho era que iba a actuar esa misma noche durante la cena, cosa que le extrañó al pelirrojo. No se imaginaba que Shuichi estuviera listo para escapar tan pronto. Durante varios minutos, Hiro abrazó al esclavo, dándole recomendaciones de que se cuidara. Que dejaría pasar un tiempo y después lo iría a visitar a casa de Keitaro.

—Cuídate mucho Shu.

—Lo haré y... Hiro...

—¿Sí?

—Si tienes la oportunidad de convencer a Ryuichi para que se escape...

—Lo intentaré Shu.

* * *

Esa noche, Eiri y Crawd llegaron a la mansión en el mismo vehículo pues ambos se habían pasado por NG. Iban en silencio hasta que Crawd decidió hablar. Sabía que Shindo estaba a punto de irse y su amigo sufriría aunque no lo admitiera. Bastaba con verle los ojos cuando veía a su esclavo.

—¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente Eiri?

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó mientras caminaban hacia la entrada de la gran residencia.

—Sabes de qué estoy hablando Eiri. De tu esclavo Shindo.

—¿Qué con él? —cuestionó de manera cortante, renuente a dar alguna explicación

—¿No te has dado cuenta aún? Obsérvate. Algo estás sintiendo y...

—¡Yo no siento nada! ¡Es sólo un esclavo! ¡Un mísero objeto!

Crawd suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Siguió caminando, dándole la espalda al otro kaizoku que se había quedado parado y entró a la mansión, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de tristeza por la crueldad de sus palabras.

—Vas a sufrir mucho con tu actitud Eiri. Uno no sabe lo que tienen hasta que lo pierde.

* * *

La hora de la cena llegó y los dos kaizokus estaban en el comedor principal. Crawd había insistido en que los esclavos comieran con ellos a lo que Eiri no se había negado. Qué mejor que tener a tu esclavo favorito a tu lado para meterle mano.

Los sirvientes llegaron con una grandiosa cena y uno de los mejores vinos de la cava Uesugi. La cena se estaba llevando a cabo en un silencio algo incómodo entre los kaizokus. Crawd trataba de evitar ver al dueño de la mansión y en cambio volteaba ver a su amado que le sonreía y le dirigía mirada de puro amor. Shuichi no podía evitar verlos. Los vio besarse, aprovechando que no había nadie más que ellos cuatro.

Eiri, a pesar de que parecía estar muy concentrado en su comida, no escapó de su vista como uno de sus pocos amigos besaba a su mayordomo. No era un beso cualquiera, eso podía notarlo. Cuando él besaba a Shuichi era con toques de ansia, deseo y lujuria, pero ese beso...

Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y estaban totalmente entregados a ese beso que terminó segundos después. Hicieron un pequeño brindis con sus copas y bebieron del vino.

Entonces reflexionó sobre lo que le había dicho Crawd un par de horas antes. ¿Podría estar él sintiendo algo por su esclavo? ¿Qué podía sentir? Él era uno de los kaizoku de más alto rango, el favorito del rey kaizoku. Sentir esa obsesión por un esclavo era inverosímil. Volteó a ver a su esclavo quien tenía la mirada perdida en la pareja sonriente. En sus ojos era visible un atisbo de añoranza por algo faltante. Trató de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente y le dio el primer trago a su copa de vino.

A los pocos minutos se empezó a sentir extraño. Su cuerpo se volvió pesado y su mirada de empañó. Volteó a ver a Crawd y éste se había vuelto serio, al igual que su mayordomo. Giró su rostro hacia su esclavo y éste tenía una sonrisa triste en su cara.

Shuichi se puso de pie. Iba a decirle que se sentara pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

—Amo... Póngase de pie —Iba a gritarle por tener la insolencia de "ordenarle" que se levantara pero se asustó —aunque su rostro no lo expresara—, cuando su cuerpo se fue incorporando hasta estar totalmente de pie—. Parece que funcionó...

Shuichi volteó a ver a su mejor amigo que tenía la mirada perdida, pero estaba seguro de que podía escucharlo.

»Hiro... lamento esto pero era lo mejor... Así no podrán seguirme, ni ser culpados... Quédense aquí hasta que pase el efecto —Entonces volteó a ver a su amo—. Amo... Vamos a su despacho.

Eiri comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por Shuichi. A los ojos de los demás sirvientes, era una situación plenamente normal, sin pensar que algo extraño estuviera sucediendo.

Llegaron al despacho y Eiri abrió la puerta, adentrándose en la habitación hasta que entró Shuichi y cerró la puerta.

»Amo... Por favor. Deme el anillo de kumiko de Hiro.

Sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo se dirigió hacia su escritorio y tecleando una combinación en un panel, uno de los cajones se abrió, mostrando el dichoso anillo. Lo tomó y se acercó nuevamente a su esclavo, mostrándole el dispositivo.

Shuichi lo agarró y empezó a hablar.

»Amo... Lamento hacer esto pero yo no puedo más con esto. No puedo seguir aquí —Empezó, uniendo sus manos sobre su pecho y bajando la mirada—. Yo quiero lo que Hiro y K-sama... Quiero ser libre... Amar y ser amado... Y eso no puedo obtenerlo aquí...

—N... No... —masculló Yuki con esfuerzo.

—No se esfuerce amo... Utilicé Masoko en las copas... El efecto desaparecerá en una hora... —A pesar de que el kaizoku no podía hablar o moverse, su mente revolucionaba a mil por hora. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿Shuichi se estaba despidiendo? ¿Lo iba a abandonar?—. Yo quiero a alguien especial para compartir mi vida... Iba a irme junto a Ryuichi, pero sucedió algo increíble... —Shuichi se acercó más a su amo hasta quedar a treinta centímetros de distancia de su rostro—. Se enamoró de su amo... De ese... monstruo que tiene por amo... No entiendo cómo pudo suceder, pero sé que no es imposible. Sólo basta ver a Hiro y a K-sama. Me da tristeza la condición de Ryuichi. A las pocas exposiciones que fuimos era obvio que estaba muy maquillado para ocultar las atrocidades a las que lo sometía su amo.

»He de decir que usted no me es indiferente... Después de meses de estar en su cama, era imposible que no pasara... Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes... Quizás me quedaría... Pero debo irme... Sólo soy un simple esclavo... Podrá conseguirse otro fácilmente... Sólo quiero pedirle algo... No lo tome contra Hiro y K-sama... Ellos no sabían nada de esto. Deje que Hiro se vaya a la mansión Winchester... Y por favor... No le haga nada a Ryuichi... No lo regrese al almacén... Se lo ruego...

Shuichi se volteó listo para irse, pero antes, regresó hacia donde estaba su amo para darle un último beso. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del kaizoku y lo besó hasta que el oxígeno le faltó. Dando un último suspiro se dirigió de nuevo a la salida.

»Adiós... amo...


	37. Capítulo 37 ¿Qué es esto?

Shuichi salió del despacho de su amo, corrió a su habitación y sacó de su clóset una vieja mochila que ya tenía preparada con ropa normal que le había dado Keitaro. No había podido aspirar a algo más dada su condición. De momento se quedaría con su ropa que traía puesta para no levantar sospechas, pero aprovechó para ponerse el anillo de Kumiko sobre su anillo de esclavo para bloquear la señal de rastreo. Antes de irse, se observó en el espejo de su habitación. Traía un mini short y unas correas sencillas que cruzaban su pecho cubriendo sus tetillas. Tomó unas cuantas de sus pertenencias y salió de la habitación

Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta principal. Trató de actuar con naturalidad, pasando desapercibido por varios sirvientes. Al llegar a la reja, se topó con un guardia de la entrada, pero ya lo tenía cubierto.

* * *

Antes de salir de despacho, Shuichi recordó decirle algo a su amo.

—Vea a través de la ventana. Cuando me vea llegar con el guardia, use el intercomunicador y dígale que me deje salir, que usted me da permiso y que regresaré más tarde.

* * *

El guardia iba a preguntarle a dónde iba cuando la voz del amo de la mansión se escuchó fuerte y claro por el intercomunicador.

—Déjalo salir. Tiene mi autorización. Regresará más tarde.

El guardia, algo renuente ante lo insólito de la petición, accionó un switch y la reja desapareció. Shuichi salió caminando, tratando de guardar las apariencias. Contando el tiempo, aún le quedaban unos treinta minutos antes de que el efecto desapareciera en Hiro y Crawd y unos cuarenta para su amo.

Caminó con rapidez hasta donde terminaba la zona residencial y entró en la zona "pobre" de los kaizokus, donde había casa un poco más decentes, pero sin dejar de ser ostentosas.

Viendo la calle vacía, se metió en un callejón y ahí se puso por encima unas ropas viejas de Keitaro. Además, del fondo de la mochila sacó el collar mimético que solía usar Crawd y lo activó, pasando de ser un chico de cabellos rosados y ojos amatistas a ser un castaño de ojos verdes. Ya más tranquilo siendo resguardado por su disfraz, caminó hasta llegar al límite de los barrios bajos y llamó a un viejo taxi para llegar a casa de Keitaro.

* * *

Cuando Hiro y Crawd se recuperaron del los efectos del Masoko, el pelirrojo abrazó al kaizoku, sollozando.

—Ven... Acompáñame.

Crawd abrazó al pelirrojo y lo instó a levantarse para dirigirse al despacho principal. Al llegar vieron que la puerta estaba abierta. Crawd fue el primero en entrar, siendo seguido por el mayordomo que tomaba su mano.

Al fondo del recinto se encontraba el kaizoku mirando por una ventana. Crawd le hizo una señal a su amado para que lo esperara y lentamente se fue acercando al amo de la mansión, sopesando todas las posibles reacciones que pudiera tener el kaizoku.

—Eiri... Eiri... ¿Te encuentras bien? —Llegó hasta quedar detrás del otro—. ¿Eiri? —Trató de captar la atención del otro.

—Qué... ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Eiri con voz temblorosa. Crawd no entendió la pregunta pero vio como el de ojos ámbar levantaba lentamente una de sus manos y la dirigía hacia su rostro, frotándola contra su mejilla.

Crawd le dio la vuelta, quedando frente a él y lo que vio lo dejó helado. Eiri estaba llorando.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó de nuevo con la voz entrecortada y una mirada de enojo mientras veía las gotas de agua caer desde sus ojos. Crawd le mandó una mirada de tristeza al entender la situación.

—Eso mi amigo, son lágrimas... Indican algunos sentimientos humanos como la tristeza, la congoja y...

—¡No! ¡Yo no tengo sentimientos humanos!

—Eiri... Es normal que te sientas así... Dadas las circunstancias...

—¡No! —gritó Yuki con mirada colérica y se volteó a ver a Hiroshi. Caminó rápidamente, tomándolo con fuerza de los hombros y comenzó a estrujarlo al tiempo que le gritaba con furia—. ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Por tu culpa Shuichi se fue! ¡Tú...!

Crawd se apresuró a agarrarlo antes de que siguiera lastimando a su amado quien lloraba por la actitud tan dolida de su amo. Jaló al kaizoku hasta tumbarlo sobre el diván y obligarlo a sentarse a pesar de la reticencia del otro.

—¡Escúchame Eiri! —Eiri detuvo su forcejeo al escuchar la voz firme del otro—. ¡Yo te advertí que esto pasaría si no cambiabas tu actitud!

Eiri hiperventilaba. Aún las lágrimas nublaban su vista y sentía un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho. Sin pensarlo, su cuerpo se movió, empujando a su amigo para salir corriendo de la habitación. Hiro y Crawd vieron como salió corriendo del lugar. El pelirrojo iba a seguirlo cuando su mano fue apresada por una más grande.

»Déjalo ir.

—Pero...

—Déjalo ir... Necesita tiempo...

Hiro lo miró con duda.

—¿Tú cómo lo sabes?

—Yo sé lo que se siente Hiro... —agregó con tristeza—. Sentí lo mismo cuando te fuiste... De seguro fue con Tohma.

* * *

—Bienvenido Shuichi —Keitaro abrió la puerta de su casa invitando al esclavo a pasar—. Casi no te reconozco con ese color de cabello y ojos.

—Hola Keitaro. Es sólo un disfraz —contestó mientras se quitaba el collar y recuperaba su apariencia normal. Entonces Keitaro recabó en su ropa.

—¡Vaya! Te ves bien con ropa normal —dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

—Sí, me quedó bien la ropa que me prestaste.

—Ven, te mostraré cuál será tu habitación.

El moreno lo condujo por un pasillo hacia el fondo de la casa y le mostró lo que sería su habitación por los próximos tres meses. Era un cuarto sencillo con una cama amplia, una cómoda y un closet.

—El baño está al fondo del pasillo. Sólo hay uno, así que lo tendremos que compartir —explicó el doctor frotándose la nuca.

—No te preocupes por eso, al contrario, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—Bien, sólo hay algo más que tengo que mostrarte —Keitaro le indicó con la cabeza que lo siguiera hacia una de las habitaciones cerca de la suya—. Por aquí.

Keitaro abrió la puerta que estaba enseguida de su propia habitación y dejó pasar a Shuichi. El esclavo vio un cuarto igual de sencillo que el suyo. La cama estaba ocupada por un cuerpo que parecía dormir si no fuera por el aparato que estaba a su lado y que emitía un sonido intermitente.

—¿Es un paciente? —preguntó Shuichi. No se imaginaba que Keitaro tuviera a alguien en cuidado continuo.

—Algo así. Ven —indicó acercándose a la cama—. Acércate y dime qué ves.

Viendo a Keitaro del lado derecho de la cama, cerca del aparato que Shuichi no conocía, el esclavo se acercó por el lado izquierdo y cuando lo vio, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

—¡Pero qué!

Era inconfundible. Esa estructura ósea. Ese porte que aunque estuviera aparentemente dormido, no lo abandonaba. Esa estatura. No había duda,

Ese hombre era un kaizoku.

* * *

—¡Sakano! ¡Creo que lo encontré!

El moreno corrió hasta donde escuchaba la voz de su amado. Estaba parado frente a una puerta que daba a un cuarto oscuro.

—Esa puerta...

—Sí, lo sé. No estaba aquí hace unos momentos. Me iba a caer y al apoyarme, presioné un botón que se mimetiza con la pared y la puerta se abrió.

—¿Te ibas a caer? —preguntó con preocupación

—Sí, pero estoy bien, no pasó nada.

Sakano se adelantó y atravesó la puerta. Palpó la pared buscando algún interruptor y lo activó al encontrarlo. Ante ellos se iluminó una amplia estancia con varios ordenadores, libreros llenos de cuadernos y libros, además de varias mesas con instrumento de laboratorio.

—Hay que llamar a K-sama

* * *

¿Por qué demonios tenía Keitaro a un kaizoku dormido en su casa? No podía equivocarse. Cubierto por una sencilla sábana, el hombre respiraba lenta y pausadamente. Sus cabellos castaños se arrebolaban sobre la almohada. Estaba vestido con un pijama viejo pero limpio.

—Sé lo que te estarás preguntando. ¿Por qué tengo un kaizoku aquí? —Shuichi sólo asintió—. Bien. En realidad, a él lo encontré hace casi seis meses en un callejón cerca de aquí. Estaba muy mal herido y apenas respiraba. Yo acababa de atender a un paciente e iba de regreso a casa.

Keitaro acomodó un mechó de cabello que se había salido de su lugar.

»Era de noche y ya casi no había nadie en las calles. Lo cubrí con mi gabardina y como pude lo traje aquí. Antes de poder acostarlo, me miró a los ojos, presionó un botón en el reloj de su muñeca y se desmayó —Aquello historia parecía inverosímil—. Después de curarlo traté de despertarlo, pero no pude hacerlo. Lo he intentado todo pero no despierta. Está en un tipo de coma, es como si su mente no estuviera aquí.

—Keitaro... Es peligroso que esté aquí. Lo hubieras regresado con los suyos.

—Lo sé, tienes razón, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en qué hacía un kaizoku en los suburbios y tan mal herido. No sé mucho de medicina kaizoku pero no quisiera pensar que en realidad querían deshacerse de él —una mirada de tristeza se instaló en el rostro del castaño—. He estado pensado en comentarle a Winchester-san la situación. Quizás él lo conozca.

Shuichi guardó silencio. ¿Sería seguro quedarse ahí después de todo, con un kaizoku en coma? No tenía de otra. Si ese kaizoku ya llevaba seis meses ahí, confiaría en Keitaro. Sólo tenía una duda. ¿Quién sería ese kaizoku?

* * *

Tohma estaba a punto de salir de su despacho para ir a casa de Eiri, ya tenía planes para quitarle al rubio ese odioso y estorboso esclavo.

Terminaba de acomodar uso documentos en su escritorio cuando su puerta se abrió de manera intempestiva y apareció el kaizoku en el cual había estado pensando con una mirada rojiza extraña y aspecto furioso.

—Seguchi, necesito un amplificador de señal.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con una marcada duda en su rostro.

—¡Shuichi huyó!

Entonces el rostro de Tohma se ilumino. ¿Huyó? ¿El maldito esclavo huyó? Eso era fantástico. Ahora todos sus problemas estaban resueltos. Ya no tendría que idear una manera de deshacerse del esclavo sin llevarle la contraria a Yuki, sin embargo, no le estaba gustando para nada la actitud de su kaizoku. ¿Para qué querría localizar al esclavo? Sería mucho más rápido y sencillo comprarle otro.

—¿Huyó? —volvió a preguntar con inocencia, como si no entendiera el concepto.

—Sí. Me robó un anillo de Kumiko y huyó.

He ahí su excusa perfecta.

—Lo siento mucho Eiri, pero si Shindo tiene un anillo de Kumiko en su poder, me temo que no podremos hacer nada para encontrarlo o dar con su paradero actual.

—¿Q-Qué? —tartamudeó sin poder evitar un pequeño temblor en su voz que no pasó desapercibido por el rey kaizoku.

—Hemos estado trabajando mucho, pero aún no hemos podido dilucidar cuál es el mecanismo que utilizan los anillos de Kumiko para ocultar la transmisión de señal a nuestra central. Aparentemente utilizan un material natural que inhibe la transmisión de impulsos electrónicos.

Eiri sintió que la ira y la desesperación se agolpaban en su ser. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Que un sencillo artefacto lo separara de su esclavo. ¿Había perdido a Shuichi? No. Eso no podía estar pasando.

—Quiero un equipo de búsqueda.

—¿Qué? —Seguchi tenía un deje de incredulidad al no querer creer lo que había escuchado.

—Voy a buscarlo, dame un equipo de búsqueda.

—Lo siento Eiri, pero no puedo hacer eso...

* * *

Hiro y Crawd estaban en la habitación del segundo, acostados en la amplia cama. Después de ver al dueño de la mansión salir corriendo literalmente, habían decidido esperarlo en ese lugar.

—¿Qué crees que suceda? —murmuró Hiro desde su refugio en los fuertes brazos del kaizoku.

—No lo sé... Pero hablaré con él más tarde... Tengo que hacerlo entender lo que siente.

—Según tú, ¿cómo se siente? —preguntó con curiosidad mirando al de ojos azules.

—Eso es obvio —empezó con una sonrisa—. Está enamorado...

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —cuestionó el pelirrojo, algo sorprendido con la revelación.

—Estos últimos meses ha mostrado un comportamiento muy inusual. Poco apropiado para un kaizoku... Tú deberías haberlo notado... Es casi como cuando te conocí... Muy condescendiente... Aguanta varios de los caprichos de Shindo, sin contar con que, si el amo fuera otro, al primer desplante ya lo hubiera mandado al almacén... Demasiada coincidencia resalta lo obvio...

Hiro se reacomodó, pensando en las palabras de su amado. ¿Su amo enamorado? Eso sería estupendo para Shuichi... Shuichi...

«_Me pregunto si habrá llegado bien...»._

El teléfono de Crawd sonó, levantándose para tomarlo de la mesa de noche y contestó. Apareció una pequeña pantalla frente a él donde podía ver a su mayordomo y a su esclavo.

—Winchester.

—K-sama, creo que hemos encontrado lo que nos pidió.

—¿Cómo? —aclaró Sakano.

—Suguru lo encontró amo. Había una puerta camuflajeada, invisible a simple vista y por error Suguru presionó el botón que activaba su revelación.

—¿Por error?

—Iba a caerme... —contestó el mayordomo con las mejillas arreboladas.

—¿Qué encontraron?

—Cinco súper computadoras y una gran cantidad de libros, algunos escritos por Mitsu-sama, además de esquemas de anatomía humana y cosas por el estilo.

—Interesante... Bien, quiero ver esa información. Descansen, iré en cuanto pueda.

La comunicación se cortó y K notó que el pelirrojo lo veía con confusión.

—¿Qué encontraron?

—Algo muy importante que quiero investigar.

* * *

—Lo siento Eiri, no puedo hacer eso.

—¡Cómo que no puedes hacerlo! —gritó el rubio mientras caminaba presurosamente y estampaba sus manos en el costoso escritorio del rey kaizoku con enojo—. ¡¿Por qué? ¡Se supone que eres el rey! ¡El todopoderoso! ¡Podrías encontrar a un esclavo donde quiera que estuviera!

—¡Deja tus caprichos Eiri! —contestó Tohma levantando la voz, amedrentando un poco al kaizoku que nunca había visto así al otro—. Entiende. No puedo movilizar a la guardia por algo así.

—¡Pero es mi esclavo! Cuando los esclavos se escapan siempre mandas a buscarlos.

—Lo hago cuando cometen algún delito que merece castigo, además, ¡es un simple objeto! ¡Sólo sirve para darte placer! ¡Eso te lo puede dar cualquiera!

Un objeto... un objeto... un objeto para dar placer...

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza. Eran las mismas que él había dicho hacía unas cuantas horas, pero sonaban demasiado diferentes. ¿Qué cualquiera se lo podía dar? No, eso no era así, nadie podría satisfacerlo como lo hacía la simple presencia del esclavo.

«_No... Nadie... Nadie puede reemplazar a Shuichi... Nadie...»._

Sin quedarse a escuchar más, pero asegurándose de que Seguchi viera su mirada de odio e inconformidad, salió del despacho.

Tohma lo vio partir y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

«_No puedo creer que todo haya sido tan sencillo... Ni siquiera tuve que mover un solo dedo para que desapareciera... Ahora todo será mejor... Ni siquiera tendré que ocuparme de ese asunto de las hormonas... Eiri... Hay miles de esclavos... Yo te daré los que desees con tal de que olvides a ese tal Shuichi Shindo…»._


	38. Capítulo 38 ¿Qué sentiste tú?

Eiri manejaba a alta velocidad por las amplias calles de la ciudad, esquivando a los demás vehículos de forma magistral. Decir que estaba enfadado era poco. Estaba furioso. Lo que más le enojaba era esa sensación de debilidad que le daba el no saber dónde podría estar su esclavo en esos momentos.

Había llegado a la antigua casa de Shuichi casi derrumbando la puerta pero sólo encontró vacío. La leve esperanza que había tenido de encontrarlo en su casa se desvaneció en menos de un segundo con la soledad de aquella vivienda.

No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde buscar pues, ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía nada de su esclavo más que su nombre y su cuerpo. Nunca se preocupó por preguntarle a su mayordomo a dónde lo llevaba cada quince días como había autorizado. No sabía qué le gustaba hacer o qué lugares le gustaba frecuentar, y aunque lo supiera, de seguro no serviría de nada. Ya había pasado casi una hora desde que Shuichi se había ido, podía estar en cualquier parte o incluso ya fuera de la ciudad.

Lo mejor era regresar a la mansión y ya con la cabeza más fría, pensaría que hacer.

* * *

Hiro y Crawd bajaron al vestíbulo después de un tiempo de estar esperando a que el dueño de la mansión regresara pronto. Había salido casi volando hacia uno de los vehículos y no le habían visto ni el polvo, aunque no imaginaban hacia adónde pudiera haber ido.

Un fuerte sonido les indicó su llegada y minutos después, el kaizoku aparecía por la puerta principal.

—Eiri...

—Déjenme sólo —dijo con voz neutra mientras pasaba por su lado caminando presurosamente, desapareciendo por las escaleras del segundo piso, encerrándose en su habitación.

Hiro volteó a ver a su amado quien sólo le regresó una mirada triste.

—Hablaré con él mañana... En estos momentos necesita soledad.

* * *

—Aaahhh... Aah... Amo... Hmm... Aaah...

—Más rápido Ryu... Hm...

Tatsuha sujetaba fuertemente las caderas del esclavo que bailaban sobre su miembro. Estando él recostado y Ryuichi sentado sobre él, moviéndose sobre su pene, le otorgaba una vista perfecta de su lampiño pecho y veía aquel par de argollas emanar destellos de luz. De cuando en cuando con una de sus manos, las jalaba un poco, lo suficiente para sacarle gemidos de dolor y placer.

En poco tiempo, esas argollas se habían convertido en uno de sus mejores juguetes. Ahora contaba impacientemente los días para tener sus semillas del lazo del diablo.

* * *

El sol estaba saliendo, dándole a la bóveda celeste un asombroso espectáculo, tamizado en diferentes tonos de rojo, naranja, rosa y amarillo. Poco a poco la mañana iba llegando.

Crawd abrió sus ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la incipiente luz de la mañana. La primera imagen que observó, era la que estaba acostumbrándose a ver con todo gusto. Hiro recostado sobre su pecho, profundamente dormido. Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una fina sábana de seda. Se inclinó un poco para besar la cabeza pelirroja que se removió bajo su toque.

—Hm... Buenos días... —saludó el mayordomo desperezándose un poco.

—Buenos días Hiro.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Temprano aún —contestó el rubio robándole un beso.

—Tengo que levantarme ya. La mansión no se limpia sola y tengo que ordenar el desayuno.

—Está bien.

Se bañaron juntos y media hora después ya estaban listos.

—Ve a ordenar el desayuno, yo iré a ver a Eiri.

* * *

—¡¿Cómo que no lo has encontrado? —Escuchó Crawd cuando pasó por el despacho del dueño de la mansión por lo que asumió que ahí estaba. Llegó y tocó pero sólo siguió escuchando la voz colérica del kaizoku—. ¡Han pasado ocho horas! ¡Es tiempo suficiente!

Sin esperar autorización, entró. Eiri estaba parado detrás de su escritorio, gritando por teléfono. Se le veía desaliñado. Unas sombras bajo sus ojos denotaban la falta de sueño reparador

»¡No me importa! ¡Encuéntralo!

Colgó el aparato con furia. Ante la mirada atónita del de ojos azules, Eiri empezó a teclear furiosamente en su ordenador.

—Eiri... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Cállate —contestó fríamente sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Crawd se acercó al escritorio y lo rodeó hasta quedar detrás del rubio y observó la pantalla. Entonces entendió todo. Ahí en la pantalla había un documento abierto con una foto de Shuichi y la leyenda de "Se busca. Recompensa: Un millón de K's".

Estaba hackeando el ordenador principal de NG, con la intención de enviar ese documento a todas las bases de datos existentes. Todos los que tuviera una terminal en todo el mundo serían capaces de ver ese anuncio.

Crawd comprendió su desesperación. Y vaya que lo entendía. Él había pasado por lo mismo y eso que aún no pasaban veinticuatro horas.

Ahora venían las malas noticias.

—Eiri... No creo que eso funcione...

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Eiri... Shindo se llevó el collar de mimetismo de Hiro.

Eiri dejó de teclear y alejó sus ojos de la pantalla para voltear a ver a su "amigo". Su rostro cambió en menos de un segundo e hizo el amago de levantarse, plantando sus manos en el escritorio.

—¡¿Qué?

—Lo siento Eiri, pero no pudimos hacer nada.

En un arranque de furia y desesperación, Eiri tiró todo lo que estaba a su alcance, destruyéndolo en el proceso. Lo observó destruir el computador y varias figuras y estatuillas de un coste exorbitante.

Veinte minutos y muchos destrozos después, Eiri estaba en el centro del despacho con la respiración acelerada, pero aparentemente más tranquilo. Ese estallido de furia había mermado sus energías.

El sonido de nudillos sobre una superficie lisa se escuchó.

—Adelante —indicó Crawd, viendo instantáneamente la figura de su amado.

—El desayuno está listo.

—Enseguida bajamos —Crawd se acercó al rubio que tenía la cabeza baja y no se asombró al ver que lloraba de nuevo—. Eiri... Vayamos a tu habitación. Debes descansar.

Crawd apoyó su mano en su espalda, instándolo a caminar. Le sorprendió la docilidad con que el kaizoku se movió. Lo dirigió lo por amplios pasillo de la mansión, pues Eiri parecía ido. Por el camino, Crawd le ordenó a un sirviente que mandara llamar al mayordomo a la habitación principal. Hiro llegó cinco minutos después.

—¿Qué sucede K? —preguntó el mayordomo en cuanto abrió la puerta.

—Hiro. Desayunaré con Eiri aquí. Lamento dejarte comer solo, pero podrías traernos los servicios.

—Sí claro. No te preocupes —dijo a la vez que observaba a su amo que estaba sentado en su cama con la mirada perdida.

Cuando la comida llegó, Crawd trató de hacer comer a su amigo, pero sólo logró que ingiriera unos cuantos bocados. Cuando terminaron, el de ojos azules lo ayudó a recostarse en la cama, de donde el rubio ya no se movió.

* * *

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó el pelirrojo entrando a la habitación de su amado.

—Descansando ahora.

El rubio estaba revisando unas fotografías que le había enviado su mayordomo del proyecto en el que estaban trabajando dentro de la mansión de Mitsu.

—Tú...

El kaizoku escuchó la pregunta de su pelirrojo y observó su semblante dudoso de preguntar.

—¿Qué sucede Hiro? —instó Crawd a que terminara la pregunta. Hiro observó aquellos mares profundos que tanto amaba y tratando de modular su voz, preguntó:

—Tú... ¿Pasaste por lo mismo?

Crawd se alejó de computador y le dirigió al pelirrojo una sonrisa triste, casi dolorosa. Se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia su amado que lo veía atentamente. Se detuvo cuando estuvo a treinta centímetros de él y con una de sus manos le acarició la mejilla.

—Sí... Pasé por lo mismo.

Hiro pudo notar el dolor con el cual esas palabras fueron pronunciadas. No pudo dejar de preguntar. Quería saber. Necesitaba saber.

—Cómo... ¿Cómo te sentiste?

El kaizoku suspiró. A pesar de los años pasados, aún podía recordar a la perfección lo que había ocurrido. Cómo su corazón había sangrado.

—Fue... como morir... —empezó Crawd jalando al rubio para instarlo a sentarse en un cómodo sillón, sentándose él a su lado—. Al principio sentí mucha ira... Enojo... Odio contigo por haberme dejado. Unas horas después, cuando se me enfrió la cabeza, me enojé conmigo mismo por todo... Por haber confiado en Kaho... Por haberlo traído a la mansión... Por no haber podido protegerte —Hiro escuchaba atentamente la suave voz de su kaizoku. Él también había sufrido mucho. El sentirse traicionado y usado le había roto el corazón. Había sufrido por días antes de recurrir al amo Eiri y pedirle cobijo—. Hice hasta lo imposible por encontrarte. Le pedí ayuda a Seguchi pero él me dijo que no podía ayudarme. Me sentí destruido... No quería comer, sólo dormir, pues sólo en mis sueños podía verte sonreír. Te veía conmigo... A mi lado... Cuando Eiri se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, vino a verme. Venía a diario y trataba de sacarme de mi estado de perdición. Me insistía que sólo eras un esclavo más. Que no valías la pena mi sufrimiento. Él no entendía el porqué de mi dolor.

»Días después, cuando ya me encontraba un poco repuesto, le conté lo que había sucedido y él solo suspiró... Quizás pensó que si regresaba contigo me destruiría y por eso nunca me dijo que estabas con él. El tiempo pasó y con ayuda de Eiri y de Omi me fui recuperando poco a poco. Pero no fui el mismo... Hasta que te encontré... —Crawd tomó el mentón del pelirrojo que tenía la mirada empañada, y lo acercó para darle un dulce beso—. Vamos a olvidar lo que pasó.

—Hai...

* * *

Hiro y Crawd estaban recostados en la cama del segundo, descansando. El pelirrojo estaba profundamente dormido, abrazado al amplio pecho del mayor. Crawd lo observaba dormir. Se veía tan hermoso. Era en esos momentos cuando se daba cuenta de que si su amado no estuviera con él, moriría de tristeza. Conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de enojo, desesperación y angustia por los que estaba pasando su amigo. Él los había sentido todos y cada uno de ellos.

Su mirada viajó hacia la ventana desde donde la luz de la luna se colaba hasta tocar los pies de la pareja. La bóveda celeste se alzaba en plena oscuridad anunciando el inicio de la noche.

Dio un suspiro. Era hora de ir a la mansión de Mitsu donde Sakano y Suguru ya lo esperaban. Se levantó lentamente de la cama, no sin antes robarle un pequeño beso a su amado. Le dejó un mensaje en la mesa de noche indicándole que le diera de cenar a su amo y salió de la habitación.

* * *

—Buenas noches K-sama

El kaizoku fue recibido por sus subordinados con una venia.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó sin dilación.

Crawd fue al grano. Le urgía revisar esa información. Siguió a los jóvenes a través de los pasillos de la mansión con dirección al sótano. Tras pasar varia puertas, observó una entrada que no había visto antes.

—Esa es K-sama... El switch se mimetizaba con la pared y por eso no lo habíamos visto antes, hasta que Suguru lo presionó por error.

Crawd observó el interior de aquella habitación. Cinco súper ordenadores y decenas de libreros. Dos mesas de trabajo llenas de documentos en papel y en electrónico y unas cuantas vacías más pequeñas. Todo un acervo bibliográfico impresionante.

_«__¿En qué estaba trabajando Mitsu?»._

Se adentró y con la vista recorrió los anaqueles. Se dio cuenta de que la mayor parte de los libros eran de escritores humanos. Entonces volteó a ver a sus subordinados.

—Bien muchachos, quiero que me ayuden a mover esto...

Sacaron varios paquetes de libros, documentos y demás que Crawd les iba indicando. Veinte minutos después, varias de las mesas estaban llenas de material bibliográfico.

»Esto es todo muchachos, vayan a descansar.

—Pero K-sama... ¿No quiere que le ayudemos en algo más?

—No Suguru. Ya me han ayudado bastante. Esto debo de hacerlo sólo. Vayan a descansar.

—Está bien K-sama...

Sakano y Suguru estaban a punto de salir del sótano cuando la voz de su amo se oyó una vez más.

—Sakano... ¿Cuándo cumples veinte uno?

—¿Eh? —Al moreno le sorprendió un poco la pregunta, pero aún así contestó—. En tres meses amo.

—Bien... empezaré a hacer los trámites de tu libertad —dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakano abrió sus ojos de la impresión ¿Su libertad? Su amo lo iba a liberar...

—A... amo...

Su voz tembló. Volteó a ver a Suguru que tenía la misma cara de impresión que él. Iba a ser libre.

—Lamento que sea hasta ese momento, pero si yo te libero de mis servicios en estos momentos, regresarías al almacén y te entregarían al servicio de otro kaizoku hasta que cumplieras los veinte uno y eso suponiendo que te dejaran ir.

Sakano se arrodilló ante su amo y bajó la cabeza.

—Gracias amo, gracias. Estaré eternamente agradecido con usted.

Libre... Sería libre... Pensaba que cuanto fuera mayor su amo lo delegaría a otras funciones de sirviente, pero sería libre. Libre para estar con Suguru. Pero... ¿Y Suguru?

—Levántate Sakano... Cuando seas libre, Suguru se irá contigo.

Suguru ayudó a su amado a levantarse y lo abrazó con felicidad.

—Amo... ¿Qué sucederá con usted?

—Hiro vendrá y se hará mi mayordomo. Si lo trajera en este momento, sería en calidad de esclavo o sirviente y no quiero que sea ninguno de los dos.

* * *

Esa noche Crawd no regresó a la mansión Uesugi. Le llamó a Hiro para avisarle que pasaría la noche en la mansión de Mitsu y para recordarle que alimentara personalmente a su amo.

—Asegúrate de que coma y si hace falta, aliméntalo tú.

—_Sí, está bien, no te preocupes... Te amo... —_dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa dulce.

—Yo también te amo... Nos veremos mañana Hiro.

—_Hai... Cuídate mucho._

—Tú también —contestó a la vez que su mano holográfica tocaba la mejilla de Hiro, causándole un cosquilleo por la estática, para después desaparecer.

* * *

—¿Quieres cenar algo más Shu?

—No gracias Keitaro, ya me siento muy lleno.

Ambos se encontraban en la cocina de la humilde casa del doctor. Keitaro había preparado una abundante cena y, como había comprobado. Shuichi tenía muy buen apetito, lo que no explicaba su constante anemia.

—Vigilaré muy de cerca tu dieta Shuichi. No quiero que esa pequeña anemia que tienes empeore.

—Gracias Keitaro —contestó mientras engullía una última rebanada de pie de fresa—. Como vez, tengo buen apetito, pero aún así, a veces me siento muy cansado.

—Ya pensaré en cómo resolverlo —agregó con optimismo.

—Sabes... he estado pensando y creo que tu collar de mimetismo nos servirá de mucho, inclusive podrías ayudarme con mis consultas.

—¡¿En serio? —preguntó el menor con emoción. Desde que había llegado le había dicho que no quería estar de flojo y quería ayudarle con algo.

—Por supuesto... Podrías ser mi enfermera.

La sonrisa de Shuichi se congeló mientras que la del doctor se hacía más grande.

—En... Enfermera... —repitió y un tic apareció debajo de uno de sus ojos.

—Pues sí, verás. El don de preñez de los Shindo es un secreto, y si de la nada apareciera un hombre embarazado en la ciudad, causarías una conmoción y ten por seguro que tendríamos al mismísimo rey kaizoku tocando nuestra puerta antes de que te dieras cuenta. Además, no creo que quieras pasarte tres meses encerrado aquí.

—No... Claro que no... Está bien, seré tu enfermera...

—Bien, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a revisar a nuestro invitado.

Keitaro recogió su plato y lo dejó en la cocina para después ir a la habitación donde el kaizoku reposaba.

Durante los últimos meses, él mismo se preguntaba por qué seguía atendiendo a ese kaizoku en su casa. ¿Por qué no lo regresaba a la ciudad kaizoku? Él mismo desconocía la respuesta.

Acomodó un mechón que había caído de la cabellera sobre los ojos de los cuales ya conocía su color. Se preguntó, cómo sería ese kaizoku, cuál sería su personalidad. ¿Sería como Eiri, el amo de Shuichi? ¿Cómo el conocido Tatsuha Uesugi? ¿Cómo Winchester-san? Inconscientemente, esperó que fuera así...

* * *

Una semana pasó, y las cosas en la mansión Uesugi no mejoraron.

Eiri se había mantenido en modo zombi. No hablaba y comía poco. Entre Hiro y Crawd se encargaban de asearlo la mayor parte de las veces con cleaners. Las pocas veces en que lo habían visto reaccionar era cuando Seguchi Tohma iba a visitarlo.

Había ido dos veces a la mansión y en ambas ocasiones, el rubio lo había casi corrido a gritos, reclamándole que todo lo que le estaba pasando era por su culpa, y cuando el rey kaizoku se iba, regresaba a su estado perdido.

Crawd se iba todas las mañanas después de desayunar a la mansión de Mitsu y regresaba para la hora de la cena. Esto incomodaba un poco a Hiro pues ya no podía ver a su amado tanto como quisiera, pero el kaizoku le insistía en que pronto terminaría.

Hasta los sirvientes estaban extrañados por la rara forma de actuar de su amo, pero Crawd les había hecho prometer silencio absoluto so pena de ser castigados severamente y nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria.

* * *

Crawd se encontraba frente a uno de los ordenadores del sótano de Mitsu, la desesperación comenzaba a embargarlo. Toda la información estaba protegida por una contraseña maestra. Se había pasado los días checando apuntes y metiendo palabras y oraciones sin tener éxito alguno.

«_¿Qué palabra usaste Mitsu?__»__._

Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos tratando de pensar.

* * *

—¿En qué trabajas tanto Mitsu?

El kaizoku sonrió ante el cuestionamiento. Degustó un trago de su copa y contestó:

—Es un proyecto muy importante. En estos momentos no puedo decirte mucho, pero algo si te puedo afirmar... Tú tendrás un papel importante...

* * *

_«__¿Yo tendré un papel muy importante?__»__._

Entonces se le ocurrió probar algo. Sus manos viajaron al teclado y sus dedos comenzaron a bailar sobre las teclas, haciendo aparecer dos palabras en la pantalla.

Crawd Winchester

Presionó Enter y la pantalla se oscureció.

«_Bravo K... Ya lo descompusiste__»__._

Fue su primer pensamiento cerrando sus ojos, pero los volvió a abrir cuando una conocida voz le llamó y una imagen apareció en la pantalla.

—"Hola K..."

—Mitsu...

Un Mitsu sonriente había aparecido en la pantalla.


	39. Capítulo 39 Mitsu

—Mitsu...

—"Hola K".

Crawd no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. En la pantalla se encontraba una imagen de su mejor amigo Mitsu el cual había desaparecido hacía unos meses. Portaba un semblante serio y tranquilo. ¿Sería un video?

De la nada, la figura pareció salir de la pantalla, materializándose en una nube de estática y formando un holograma frente al rubio.

»"Parece que adivinaste mi palabra secreta K, espero no hayas tardado demasiado en adivinarla".

—Pero... cómo...

»"Si me estás viendo en estas circunstancias, quiere decir que ya no me encuentro entre los vivos o que Tohma se hizo cargo de desaparecerme antes de que yo pudiera revelarte esta información".

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó el rubio, tratando de salir de su ensimismamiento al ver a su mejor amigo a quien creía desaparecido.

»"Este es un programa bioinformático diseñado por mí, en donde he introducido todas mis memorias, recuerdos, conocimientos, patrones de comportamiento y características de personalidad, así como mi modus operandi, utilizando las últimas tecnologías de inteligencia artificial, creando una copia cibernética inteligente de mí. Así que... K... Esta sería mi manera de vivir para siempre como un programa".

—Pero cómo...

—"Me infiltré en la red de NG y robé un poco de información tecnológica" —terminó con un gesto que Crawd sabía, era específico de Mitsu, ese gesto en donde le gustaba poner en claro que su inteligencia era superior.

Crawd tuvo que tomar asiento mientras el holograma de Mitsu le sonreía de una manera que al rubio le extrañó.

—¿Qué sucedió Mitsu? ¿Dónde estás?

—"Esa es una muy buena pregunta K... Dónde estoy, o mejor dicho, dónde quedó mi cuerpo, o si es que quedó algo de él. Rebuscando en la base central del noticiero de NG, encontré que reportaron mi desaparición como un incidente menor, pero estoy seguro de que no fue así... Tohma ha de haber hecho algo para desaparecerme del mapa".

—¿Y eso porqué?

El holograma comenzó a caminar a través de la habitación, hablando al mismo tiempo.

—"Bueno... ¿Recuerdas mis estudios K?".

—Sí, los de conducta humana.

Era curioso ver cómo el holograma atravesaba la gran mesa por un lado y reaparecía al otro lado ésta mientras hablaba.

—"Bueno, eso fue al principio, me interesaban demasiado los humanos, su comportamiento, su manera de socializar, de reproducirse y sobre todo, la manera de expresar sus sentimientos. Te sorprendería la gran cantidad de sentimientos que puede sentir un humano en un minuto K, y desafortunadamente, gracias a Tohma, sólo conocemos una estrecha gama de ellos".

—¿Pero cómo podríamos conocerlos todos —preguntó el rubio con la curiosidad plasmada en su rostro, sin detener ahí su práctico cuestionamiento—. Somos kaizokus, no habría manera de conocer todos los sentimientos humanos, somos razas diferentes. A duras penas conocemos una pequeña gama de ellos y son los que Tohma nos ha inculcado desde que somos concebidos en el laboratorio.

—"He ahí el punto principal de mi investigación K... He llegado a la conclusión de que nosotros provenimos de los humanos..."

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

Se escuchó una voz temblorosa y apenada. Shuichi se seguía viendo al espejo, dándose vueltas una y otra vez. Aún no terminaba de aceptar la imagen tan bizarra que le devolvía el espejo.

Keitaro le había conseguido un traje de enfermera que con el tiempo tendría que modificar pues ya se le empezaba a notar una ligera curva en su otrora plano y níveo vientre. Mientras se cambiaba, no pudo evitar pasar una mano por su ligera redondez, pensando que en tres meses más, tendría a su pequeño en sus brazos. Sólo esperaba que naciera completamente sano, y que su cuerpo pudiera soportar el alumbramiento sin ninguna complicación para él o para su bebé.

Ahora, viéndose al espejo, no estaba tan seguro de que la idea de Keitaro fuera a funcionar. En esos momentos era un moreno de ojos negros con rasgos muy estilizados. Con su cuerpo exquisito y delgada figura, podría pasar por una mujer muy delgada y estilizada, pero cómo podría explicar la falta de cierto "par" de atributos en la parte superior de su pecho...

—No te preocupes Shu. Conforme avance tu embarazo, crecerán un poco —agregó el doctor al ver cómo se observaba su plano pecho.

—¡¿Crecerán?

Shuichi volteó a verlo con el asombro tatuado en su rostro. ¿Cómo que crecerían?

—El bebé tendrá que alimentarse de cierta manera ¿No lo crees? —dijo el doctor, como recalcando un punto que era demasiado obvio.

—Sí, pero...

—Los varones también tenemos glándulas mamarias como las mujeres aunque no tan desarrolladas, la prueba es que no tenemos directamente la caja torácica debajo de la piel de nuestro pecho, tenemos tejido mamario e inclusive podemos sufrir de cáncer mama. A diferencia de las mujeres, en las que la leche les viene unos días antes del parto, tus glándulas mamarias se llenarán mucho más lentamente y tus mamas irán creciendo.

—Que... ¿Qué tanto crecerán? —preguntó Shuichi con miedo en su voz, apareciéndole inmediatamente una imagen mental de él con unos senos talla doble D y dolores de espalda además de tener que usar brassier rojo con corazoncitos blancos. Keitaro sólo pudo soltar una risita al ver la frustración en su rostro.

—No te preocupes, crecerán muy poco, a lo mucho que llegarás será a una talla A de mujer, la que sería la talla más pequeña de una mujer adulta en etapa de lactancia. Una vez pasado el parto, se mantendrá por unos dos a tres meses y se reabsorberán, ya que el bebé comience a comer otras cosas. Así ha sido con todos los Shindo, según los conocimientos pasados a mí.

A Shuichi no terminaba de gustarle la idea de prácticamente transformarse en mujer, pero si era para alimentar a su futuro bebé, lo soportaría.

* * *

En la oficina central de NG, un rubio de ojos verde turquesa estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, reflexionando sobre la última visita que había efectuado a la mansión de su kaizoku favorito, y cómo éste casi lo había echado a patadas de su residencia. Una parte de su plan ya estaba hecha. Shindo había desaparecido y sin que él tuviera que entrometerse. Ahora le quedaba averiguar cómo "contentar" a Eiri.

Se levantó de su escritorio, se dirigió a la parte trasera de su oficina y presionó un botón que estaba mimetizado con la pared. Un gran cuadro de él mismo desapareció y la pared se recorrió hacia la derecha, mostrándole un cuarto blanco que estaba casi vacío, a excepción de dos artículos.

Un cómodo sillón en color beige, y una pequeña plataforma circular, sobre la cual, una especie de bruma flotaba. Se acercó hacia la plataforma y ante él, la bruma tomó forma humanoide. Era el momento.

—Júpiter... Necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

Durante el mediodía, Hiro decidió que era buena hora para duchar a su amo. Dejó instrucciones a los sirvientes de ir preparando la comida y arreglar unas cosas en la mansión. Entonces se dirigió a la habitación principal, donde su amo se encontraba recostado como todos los días, observando fijamente hacia la pared.

—Amo, es hora de su baño.

Hiro levantó las cobijas, y ayudó a su amo a ponerse de pie, para después dirigirlo hacia el amplio baño. Ahí, le fue quitando las prendas una por una, hecho que ya se había convertido en un ritual desde que su amo no hacía nada más que respirar.

Se arremangó y lo sentó en un banco, comenzando a tallar su espalda con jabón lentamente, trazando círculos por toda la espalda, tratando de ofrecerle un masaje relajante a su amo.

—Todo fue mi culpa... ¿Verdad?

Un sonido que no había escuchado en al menos una semana llegó a sus oídos. Hiro se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su amo. Por unos momentos pensó que había sido su imaginación, así que se paró de donde estaba y rodeó al rubio, hincándose frente a él, y observándolo fijamente.

—¿Amo? —preguntó, dudoso de obtener respuesta alguna por parte de quien hasta ahora había actuado como zombi. Entonces sus labios se movieron de nuevo.

—Todo fue mi culpa... Si yo no hubiera... —Su mirada seguía perdida, pero sus labios se movían lentamente, dejando al pelirrojo escuchar un compás de palabras impregnadas de dolor—. Si yo no hubiera... sido así...

Hiro veía con horror como los ojos de su amo se empañaban y una traicionera lágrima rodaba por sus mejillas. No pudo evitar el impulso de abrazarlo.

—Amo... No se torture así...

Por un momento, Hiro se preguntó si Shuichi había hecho lo correcto, si no hubiera sido mejor que se quedara y que le planteara a su amo las cosas, sobre su embarazo y su reticencia a dejar que su hijo se convirtiera en un esclavo o peor, en sujeto experimental.

Quizás podría plantearle esas posibilidades la próxima vez que tuviera la oportunidad de verlo.

El cuerpo dentro de su abrazo empezó a temblar para después sentir cómo el cuello de su camisa se humedecía y sollozos se escuchaban en el baño.

* * *

Crawd tuvo que detenerse de una mesa ante tal revelación. ¿Ellos? ¿Los kaizokus provenían de los humanos? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

—¿Estas consciente de lo que estás diciendo Mitsu? ¿Sabes la cantidad de problemas en los que te meterías si siquiera insinuaras que...?

Crawd ya no continuo la pregunta, era obvio lo que pasaría... Lo que había pasado...

—"Ahora lo entiendes K... Tohma averiguó lo que yo estaba investigando y se encargó de desaparecerme del mapa... No tengo idea de donde haya quedado mi cuerpo... O si aún existe".

La imagen cibernética de Mitsu mostró un gesto de desdén. No había duda de que Mitsu era un genio al haber creado esa persona virtual con todas sus características.

»"Según lo que pude llegar a averiguar, nosotros representamos una bifurcación de la siguiente etapa evolutiva del _Homo sapiens _con características más evolucionadas como son una mejor resistencia a enfermedades y mayor fuerza y vigor fí, no tuve el tiempo suficiente para terminar mi investigación que consistía en un estudio de comparación completa del genoma humano con el genoma del kaizoku. Es por eso que quiero pedirte un gran favor K... Quiero que termines mi investigación".

Al rubio le extrañó esa petición.

—¿Para qué?

—"¿No lo entiendes K? Probar que venimos de los humanos sería el fin de la tiranía de Tohma. Sé que aunque nadie se ha quejado, hay una gran cantidad de kaizokus que están en su contra, pero debido a su gran poderío, no se han revelado. Además, encontré algo muy interesante acerca de nosotros los kaizokus".

—¿Qué? ¿Aún hay más?

—"Así es... y esto te va a sorprender. Esto lo aprendí a base de ti, de mí y de otro kaizoku".

—¿Qué cosa?

—"Aparentemente, los kaizokus nacemos con una alma gemela en este mundo".


	40. Capítulo 40 Él está sufriendo

—Aparentemente, los kaizokus nacemos con una alma gemela en este mundo...

* * *

—¿Así está bien? —preguntó Shuichi con voz dudosa mientras sostenía unos vendajes que Keitaro le aplicaba a un paciente.

—Sí, no te preocupes Shu.

—Qué bonita enfermera se consiguió doctor...

El paciente, un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, moreno de ojos negros se le quedó viendo a Shuichi con una mirada inquisidora, haciendo a Shuichi sonrojar.

—¿Verdad que sí, Kyousuke? —dijo el doctor con sorna, tratando de aguantar la risa.

—¡Keitaro!

Shuichi le gritó al doctor por haberle dado la razón al paciente, haciendo a ambos hombres reír.

—Ya tranquilo Shu, no pasa nada, es sólo que en realidad te ves bien.

Keitaro terminó de colocar las vendas y despidió al paciente, quien se retiró no sin antes lanzarle unos cuantos piropos a Shuichi.

—¿Siempre será así? —preguntó Shuichi con un sonrojo mientras le ayudaba a Keitaro a recoger.

—No Shu. Kyousuke es un mujeriego de lo peor, pero tiene buen corazón, sólo estaba jugando, no te preocupes. Mis demás pacientes son más nobles —terminó de decir el doctor mientras recogía las vendas y los implementos utilizados y salía de su consultorio seguido de cerca por un Shuichi vestido de enfermera.

* * *

—No entiendo... —acotó Crawd perplejo mirando a la cara virtual de su amigo Mitsu.

—"Tú mismo lo habrá sentido. Antes de que Hiro llegara a tu vida, nunca te habías metido con ningún esclavo".

—Eso no tiene nada que ver Mitsu, así nos lo ha inculcado Tohma, los esclavos son... inmundicias... Sólo los que habían caído por el tacto de la carne, los caídos lo hacían y aun así, cambiaban de esclavos como se compraban cosas nuevas.

La voz de Crawd se cargó de dolor al recordar que en cierta etapa de su vida así habían sido sus pensamientos.

—"Pero cuando viste a Hiro, desde el mismo momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, algo ocurrió... ¿No es así?"

Crawd recordó el momento en que había sido arrastrado por Mitsu a adquirir nuevos esclavos a aquella feria que tan mala vibra le traía. El segundo en que su respiración se había detenido al ver al pelirrojo por primera vez. Su cuerpo perfecto, aquella mirada velada de miedo y ansiedad que clamaba ser calmada. Como su piel tembló cuando posó su mano en su rostro y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda

Sí, definitivamente algo había ocurrido en esa ocasión, pero... ¿Qué?

»"Yo creo que nuestra especie de alguna manera ha desarrollado algún patrón de comportamiento que escoge a una sola persona para toda la vida. Alguien especial. Entre los humanos, se han desarrollado estudios de ciertas especies animales que tienen una sola pareja para toda la vida, como son el pingüino emperador, las orcas y ciertas especies de ardillas. Siguiendo mi razonamiento de que somos el siguiente paso evolutivo del hombre, quizás haya sido alguna treta genética. Aparentemente este mecanismo sólo funciona entre kaizokus y humanos pues nunca se ha reportado el tipo de comportamiento que hemos tenido entre dos kaizokus. Además, nosotros nunca podemos escoger, siempre se nos impone alguien por motivos meramente políticos. Aún no puedo asegurarlo, pues hubiera necesitado hacer más estudios, pero si pudieras ayudarme..."

—Cuenta conmigo Mitsu.

Crawd se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la computadora. Ese tema era demasiado interesante y definitivamente quería respuestas.

* * *

Al llegar la noche, Crawd, acompañado de Suguru y Sakano, quienes se habían auto-impuesto la misión de hacerle compañía en la mansión, subieron al vehículo del kaizoku para regresar a casa.

—Voy a dejarlos en la mansión Winchester. Comprenderás Suguru que te necesito ahí también para que la mansión no pierda el orden y no haya sospechas por parte de Tohma.

—Sí amo.

Ambos venían tomados de la mano y se mandaban miradas de cariño. Crawd no pudo evitar observar el gesto, y se dirigió a ellos nuevamente.

—Sé lo que sienten, y por lo mismo, voy a pedirles discreción en todos sus actos —Ambos subordinados voltearon a verlo, y no pudieron evitar un leve sonrojo, a la vez que asentían silenciosamente—. Ahora lo que menos necesito en estos momentos es la mirada de Tohma sobre mi espalda, así que una actitud sospechosa entre mi mayordomo y mi esclavo podría ser información fácilmente obtenida de cualquiera de mis sirvientes bajo las órdenes rigurosas de Seguchi. ¿Comprenden eso?

—Sí amo. Seremos discretos...

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión Uesugi, Crawd se encontró a Hiro sentado en el vestíbulo, esperándolo. Cargaba una mirada baja y una figura furibunda y meditativa. Cuando un sirviente cerró la puerta, se acercó silenciosamente hacia su amado, alertándolo de su llegada.

—¿Sucedió algo Hiro?

El pelirrojo se levantó de la butaca en la que se encontraba sentado hasta hacía unos momentos y caminó con paso rápido y ansioso hasta el rubio, atrapándolo en un abrazo añorante y capturado sus labios en un dulce beso.

Crawd se asustó y aún dentro del beso, volteó a ver a los alrededores, calmándose al ver que no había nadie cerca en ese momento. Nunca estaba de más guardar discreción sobre su relación púes podían sobrar oídos en las paredes.

Terminó el beso dulcemente y se enfocó a los ojos cafés del mayordomo de la mansión que guardaban cierto halo de tristeza.

—¿Qué mal te aqueja mi amado Hiro?

El pelirrojo tragó antes de responder.

—Él... Él está sufriendo...

* * *

Después de ordenar un par de tazas de té a un sirviente y sentarse en la habitación del pelirrojo, que aunque durante las noches la compartían, nadie más debía saberlo, el pelirrojo le contó todo lo que había sucedido mientras se encargaba del aseo personal del amo de la mansión. Relató lo que su amo le había dicho sin omitir detalle alguno y al terminar el relato, se quedó viendo a la taza humeante que reposaba en sus manos.

—Pasó más rápido a la etapa del resentimiento propio que yo —dijo Crawd tratando de aligerar un poco el tenso ambiente que se había posado sobre sus cabezas, pero aparentemente fallando en el intento al ver que el semblante de su pelirrojo no cambiaba—. Hiro... Aparentemente es algo que debe de pasar... Conmigo fue igual, pero yo tardé un poco más en reaccionar...

—Me duele verlo así... —cortó el pelirrojo con voz trémula—. El sólo pensar que tú estabas en la misma situación... No lo entiendo... Son kaizokus... Nunca había escuchado que un kaizoku sufriera de esta manera por un simple esclavo...

—Hiro... hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte...

Hiroshi volteó a verlo, captando el cambio de voz en su amado a uno más serio.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Hoy... averigüe a contraseña de la base de datos central de Mitsu...

Las pupilas de Hiro se dilataron al escuchar eso, pues cada noche su amado regresaba abatido al no haber podido accesar a la información que buscaba.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuál era?

Crawd le dirigió una leve sonrisa.

—Mi nombre... A Mitsu sí que le gustaba bromear.

—Vaya... quien lo hubiera imaginado... ¿Qué averiguaste?

—Muchas cosas muy interesantes, pero lo más importante, en esa computadora se encuentra un Mitsu virtual...

* * *

—Me voy Noriko. Para cuando regrese espero que hayas podido bajarle la fiebre.

—Sí amo.

Tatsuha dio un último vistazo a la cama donde un Ryuichi inconsciente reposaba con la respiración acelerada y las mejillas arreboladas. Parecía que se había pasado de nuevo. Últimamente no podía dejar de sentir esa ligera incomodidad en su pecho cada vez que dejaba a Ryuichi en esas condiciones, pero no podía evitarlo.

Escuchar a su esclavo gemir de placer hasta las últimas consecuencias y que durante el orgasmo gritara su nombre y no "amo" lo llevaba a la locura. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Las últimas semanas había ido cada vez menos a las exposiciones. Estando acostumbrado a ir de tres a cuatro veces por semana, se sorprendió de su propio comportamiento cuando sentía una incomodidad en el pecho al ver a su Ryuichi tomando y siendo tomado por otros esclavos.

Tohma lo había cuestionado pues era algo demasiado extraño en un ser tan libidinoso como Tatsuha, pero él simplemente había contestado que tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Sin quedarse a pensar más en el asunto, salió de la habitación.

Noriko volteó a ver al esclavo que se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Ya no sabía qué decirle, pues todo tipo de consejos y advertencias se le habían acabado. Sólo le quedaba ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera.

—Hmm...

Noriko se acercó a la cama donde Ryuichi comenzaba a despertar y movía su cabeza tratando de despejar su visión.

—¿Ryu?

—No... Noriko...

—Ryu, que bueno que despiertas, hace rato que estabas delirando. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me hubiera pasado una aplanadora por encima —contestó Ryuichi con un tono de burla en su voz.

—Iré a traerte un poco de sopa y medicina que te recetó el doctor mientras dormías.

—¿He dormido mucho?

—Unas tres horas.

Ryuichi resopló. Lo peor era que se había desmayado "durante" un momento de acción. Su amo de seguro lo castigaría.

El ama de llaves salió de la habitación y un minuto después la puerta se volvió a abrir.

Ryuichi pensó que era demasiado pronto para que Noriko regresara, pero se sorprendió al ver a Takako entrar.

—Hola enano —Había un tono de acidez en su voz que no se molestó en ocultar. Caminó con altanería hacia la cama, presumiéndole a Ryuichi uno de los mejores trajes de esclavo que tenía—. Hoy yo iré a la exposición en tu lugar.

Desde que Ryuichi iba a la mansión, eran cada vez menos las veces en que Tatsuha sacaba a Takako a las exposiciones. Una razón más para que el esclavo guardara un profundo rencor hacia Ryuichi por haber sido desplazado de su lugar como el favorito del amo.

Se acercó hasta la cama y se trepó en ella hasta estar encima de Ryuichi, presionando el adolorido cuerpo del esclavo que sólo pudo soltar un leve gemido de dolor.

»¿Te duele? —preguntó cínicamente, apoyándose sobre la cintura del esclavo. Ryuichi gruñó levemente y lo encaró—. Sigo sin entender que ve en ti si sólo eres un quejica. Pero ya llegará el tiempo en que vuelva a prescindir de ti, después de todo, yo estoy en la flor de mi juventud y tú ya la dejaste muy por detrás.

Dejando la amenaza en el aire, salió de la habitación riendo con cinismo. Ryuichi se quedó en la cama con los ojos abiertos y una sola lágrima cruzó su mejilla. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Tatsuha se cansara de él?


	41. Capítulo 41 ¿Qué quiere Júpiter?

Otro día en que había hecho un espacio en su ocupada agenda para visitar a Eiri Uesugi y otro día en que el rubio le había gritado fuera de sus cabales que se fuera, que todo era su culpa y que si él no existiera, todo hubiera sido mejor.

No entendía. Simplemente no terminaba de entender el comportamiento del kaizoku. Se había dado a la tarea de preguntar a sus doctores. A pesar de que Eiri se había negado rotundamente a ser examinado, los galenos le habían podido dar un diagnóstico aproximado en base a lo que el rey kaizoku les había contado, teorizando que Eiri Uesugi tenía un comportamiento similar a la depresión humana.

Cabe decir que Tohma casi manda a degollar al doctor al siquiera insinuar que Eiri Uesugi, un kaizoku de alto rango experimentara un sentimiento humano.

Se le empezaba a ocurrir una manera de arreglar la situación. Si Eiri se había puesto así por el escape de su esclavo, podría regalarle otro... Muchos otros... Uno que se pareciera a él. Sería demasiado sencillo. Ordenaría para él mismo la próxima carga de esclavos que llegara a la ciudad. Uno virgen sería estupendo. Conocía la predilección del rubio por esclavos varones sumisos pues era lo único que pedía antes de haberse apoderado de Shuichi Shindo.

Ya pensaría bien en eso después, ahora tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Había sido llamado por Júpiter.

Júpiter. Ella era la Eva de su especie.

* * *

Cuando él se encontró sólo, después de asesinar a aquellos seres que se hacían llamar sus padres, hacía más de mil años, vagabundeó por el mundo, viendo los fútiles intentos del ser humano por prosperar.

Conoció una gran cantidad de lugares y seres inferiores. Llegó un momento en el que su conocimiento del ser humano lo llevó a decidir que él, como nueva especie, no podía mezclarse con seres tan mundanos como el _Homo sapiens_, entonces conoció a Júpiter.

Con sus avanzados conocimientos se infiltró en una de las más grandes y avanzadas facilidades construidas por el ser humano. La famosa zona cincuenta y uno. Ni siquiera entendía por qué la habían llamado así.

Fue demasiado sencillo para él deshacerse de todos. Solamente tuvo que colocar un gas venenoso indetectable de su invención en la planta central y en menos de quince minutos el lugar se encontró lleno de cadáveres.

¿Por qué estaba ahí? Simple y llana curiosidad. Los humanos mencionaban con insistencia esa zona y muchos dudaban de su existencia.

Caminó con paso lento hacia lo que los pequeños cartelones pegados en las paredes que señalaban el cuarto como la zona central y ahí la vio. Nunca admitiría que en un principio sufrió un sobresalto cuando vio una bruma electrostática ubicada sobre un panel tomar forma humanoide y le había dirigido la palabra.

—"Me llamo Júpiter. Represento la culminación de la inteligencia humana. Demasiado avanzado para su propia comprensión".

Eso era el colmo. Que el ser humano hubiera creado algo que ni siquiera ellos pudieran comprender hasta cierto punto le causaba gracia. Tal y como había sucedido con la famosa cámara Kirlian. Pero quedó maravillado.

—¿De dónde proviene tu información?

—"Tengo acceso a todas las bases de datos humanas que han sido creadas. Además, mi cuerpo formado por una nube electromagnética es capaz de crear un análisis de cualquier cosa al contacto con el mismo".

—¿Puedes demostrarlo? —preguntó Tohma con suspicacia.

Lo que sería el rostro del humanoide sufrió una turbación que a Tohma se le figuró una mueca.

—"Acércame tu mano" —Con una ligera sombra de duda, Tohma acercó su mano y la bruma electrostática formó una mano que rodeó la suya causándole un leve cosquilleo—. Tú no eres humano... Al menos no completamente... Tu genoma es diferente en ciertas secuencias.

Tohma le dirigió una mirada de autosuficiencia.

—Así es... Soy un organismo superior... Nacido por azares del destino. He dejado muy lejos al _Homo sapiens_ en cuanto a fuerza e inteligencia, por lo que me he autodenominado kaizoku.

—Pero te encuentras sólo... En los registros humanos no hay rastros de tu especie... Además, tus células son incapaces de reproducirse de manera natural. Son estériles —Ese fue un argumento que Tohma no pudo refutar—. Yo puedo ayudarte con eso...

* * *

Ese había representado el comienzo de su raza. Con la ayuda de Júpiter y todos sus conocimientos de los humanos, incluidos los de genética humana y reproducción de individuos, empezó a hacer clonaciones de él mismo, introduciendo mutaciones puntuales en genes específicos de apariencia para que no fueran iguales a él, sin embargo, esas mutaciones bajaban la esperanza de vida de los organismos creados.

No sabía cuánto viviría él mismo, pero no había duda que muchos años más de los que tenía. Con el pasar del tiempo fue creciendo la población de kaizokus. Moldeándolo a su antojo, alejándolos de los burdos placeres carnales que los humanos tenían.

Después de varias generaciones, empezó a hacer bebés probeta de sus "clones". Debido a la ausencia de un "ejemplo" los kaizokus no tenían libido y fue sencillo realizar matrimonios por conveniencia para aumentar su poderío, y para tener descendencia, la pareja en cuestión iba con él a plantear su petición.

Tal como él, sus kaizokus tenían una fertilidad casi nula —información que nunca les daría—, y sólo con sus técnicas de ingeniería genética era como lograba "crear" un ser con la información de sus padres.

Ahí comenzó la esclavitud de los humanos. Necesitaba peones que cuidaran a los recién nacidos en lo que alcanzaba la "pre-madurez" a los catorce años.

Durante ese tiempo, tutores especializados kaizokus, se encargaban de enseñarles todo lo que Tohma autorizaba, para que, al llegar con sus padres, comenzaran con su rol en el negocio familiar.

Con todos sus avances y el aumento de la comunidad kaizoku, Tohma se había apoderado de todo el continente americano y había grandes colonias de kaizokus en Europa, Asia y África, quedando aún, grandes colonias de humanos que se negaban a estar bajo sus dominios, pero ya llegaría el momento en que sería el dueño total y absoluto del planeta.

Con los humanos capturados, había establecido granjas de esclavos, reproduciendo a los humanos como quien reproduce ganado para obtener mejor descendencia, entrenándolos para entregarlos a los kaizokus como esclavos al cumplir los quince, y pidiéndolos de vuelta al llegar a la veintena para después reentrenarlos y que fungieran como sirvientes.

Llegó a la zona "J" donde Júpiter, la supercomputadora, se encontraba. Atravesó un par de puertas dobles de metal donde tuvo que introducir su huella digital y firma ocular.

Entonces se encontró en aquella conocida sala. La bruma que se encontraba sobre el panel comenzaba a materializarse mientras Tohma se acercaba.

—"Tohma...".

La voz digitalizada de Júpiter llegó hasta él.

—Mí querida Júpiter... He acudido rápidamente a tu llamado... ¿A qué debo tu repentina necesidad de verme?

—"El sujeto 626 ha muerto... No soportó la transferencia... Sus ondas cerebrales sufrieron un colapso antes de llegar al 27% —Tohma frunció el ceño. Otro intento fallido—. Su estructura celular neural no fue lo suficientemente resistente y las redes nerviosas no crearon el impulso nervioso necesario, lo que ocasionó el colapso —Tohma leyó el reporte que sus científicos habían mandado a Júpiter vía electrónico—. Habrá que repetir el ensayo de nuevo. Tenemos buenos avances. Sabemos que tu DNA no sirve pues tus células han entrado en hibernación, por eso sigues conservando tu juventud. De igual manera, el DNA de un humano es demasiado débil y susceptible a rupturas. Necesito una quimera estable".

* * *

—Míralo, ahí está. Sigue creciendo sano.

Se encontraban en el pequeño consultorio de Keitaro, ya cuando sus consultas habían terminado.

Shuichi estaba recostado sobre la mesa de exploración con sus pantalones bajados un poco dejando ver su abdomen y una ligera camisa sin mangas arremangada hasta el pecho. Keitaro le había aplicado un poco de gel que siempre estaba helado y había encendido la máquina.

Veía como Keitaro movía el mango del ecógrafo sobre su levemente abultado abdomen para después dirigir su mirada hacia la pantalla donde podía ver una imagen tridimensional perfectamente nítida de su bebé. Era hermoso. Simplemente perfecto.

Keitaro congeló la imagen donde se podía ver el cuerpo del bebé y después apagó la máquina.

»Podremos saber el sexo en unas dos semanas, ya que sus órganos terminen de diferenciarse. ¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente?

—Bien... Un poco cansado solamente.

La verdad era que en los últimos días se había sentido muy cansado. Demasiado cansado. Había días en que en realidad se le hacía difícil levantarse y se excusaba con Keitaro diciéndole que era a causa de las persistentes náuseas y los dolores de espalda, aunque esto no era enteramente una mentira.

No quería que Keitaro se molestara por su persona, ya suficiente hacía teniéndolo a él en su casa y convidándole de su comida. Lo importante era que su bebé estuviera bien.

Faltaban pocos días para que pudiera volver a ver a Hiro, pues el pelirrojo le había prometido que lo visitaría cuando cumpliera los cuatro meses. Ya que pasara un poco de tiempo desde su huída. Ya que las cosas se calmaran un poco.

Aún y con todo eso, no creía que el rubio lo buscara. No era tan importante. Sólo un simple esclavo. Rápida y fácilmente reemplazable. Quizás estaba tomando demasiadas medidas de seguridad y la realidad era que su amo se había conseguido un esclavo nuevo al segundo de haberse ido.

Una presión rodeó su corazón, causándole un dolor que no pudo atribuírselo a otra cosa más que a su amo. Con los días se había dado cuenta de que lo extrañaba. Aún y dos semanas después de estar lejos de él, lo añoraba al punto de querer regresar, pero había algo que lo detenía. Ese algo era la vida que crecía ahora en su vientre. Ese bebé que había engendrado bajo ciertas circunstancias que hubieran podido ser mejores. Que hubiera deseado que fueran mejores.

Pensaba que si hubiera conocido a Eiri en otro momento y en otras circunstancias, hubiera estado gustoso de tener ese bebé y quien sabe... Tal vez más...

Entonces abrió sus ojos.

»¿Sucede algo Shuichi?

Shuichi no escuchó la voz de Keitaro. Razonó su último pensamiento. ¿En realidad esa imagen había pasado por su mente? ¿La de él y su amo juntos criando a un bebé?

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

_«__Por Kami... Lo amo... Me he enamorado de mi amo...»._

* * *

—Ya hemos intentado quimeras estables y no ha funcionado antes —expresó Tohma con voz cansina mientras bebía de su copa de vino, estando sentado en un diván frente a la súper computadora.

—"Es lo mejor. Sólo nos falta encontrar un buen arreglo del genoma para lograrlo".

—¿Estás segura?

—"No dudes de mi lógica Tohma".

Tohma se tocó el puente de la nariz y presionó un poco.

Una quimera estable. Una mezcla ente un kaizoku y un humano, algo a su parecer desprestigioso para su raza, pero todos los estudios indicaban que era lo mejor.

Las células puras de los kaizokus, por su esterilidad, no tenían la plasticidad necesaria y las células humanas eran demasiado débiles para el procedimiento, pero su plasticidad neural era envidiable.

¿Conclusión? Un híbrido... Una quimera... Mitad kaizoku, mitad humano

¿Lo difícil? Encontrar una combinación perfecta, estable y viable entre el DNA humano y el DNA de un kaizoku. Que se creara un organismo completo y que soportara el procedimiento.

* * *

Después de asegurarse de que Shuichi estaba bien, Keitaro tomó unas toallas y una esponja y se dirigió a la habitación donde el kaizoku se encontraba.

Dejó las toallas en la mesa al lado de la cama, retiró las sabanas y empezó a despojar al kaizoku de sus ropas. Este era un ritual que se había convertido en rutina desde que se había dado cuenta de que no podía usar un cleaner al no poder incorporar al kaizoku.

Mojó la esponja en un poco de agua con una solución limpiadora que no maltrataba la piel y comenzó a recorrer ese firme cuerpo. Había ocasiones en las que no podía esconder su sonrojo por más que lo intentara. Ese hombre era perfecto.

Recorrió su torso, su rostro y las piernas, siempre esquivando su intimidad aunque sabía que debía asearlo por completo. ¿Por qué el destino le había enviad esa prueba? ¿Despertaría ese kaizoku alguna vez? Había hecho todo lo posible por despertarlo del coma en el que estaba pero no había tenido éxito. Sólo quedaba esperar.

* * *

Shuichi estaba recostado en su cuarto con la mirada perdida en el viejo techo de la habitación.

Después de convencer a Keitaro de que lo que le pasaba se trataba de un común acceso hormonal y que lo único que necesitaba era descansar, se fue a su habitación.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? Tanto que había renegado de los sentimientos que Ryuichi había desarrollado hacia el monstruo de su amo, y ahora él estaba en la misma situación.

Una de sus manos viajó a su abdomen, posándose en la curva que revelaba su embarazo. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

_«__En qué lío me he metido...»._

Era lo mejor. Si se hubiera quedado... No quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería.

Primero lo enclaustrarían en un laboratorio. Debido a lo extraordinario de su condición, lo someterían a un sinfín de estudios. Le quitarían a su bebé y también le harían estudios al pequeño. La imagen le vino de golpe y abrió los ojos.

—Fue lo mejor...

Lo que más le dolía ahora, era estar lejos de él.

Habiendo aceptado sus sentimientos, entendió a la perfección que el dolor que sentía en su pecho cada que pensaba en su amo era porque lo extrañaba y cada que pensaba en que iba a ser reemplazado, sentía celos.

»Sabes... Me he dado cuenta que... Amo a tu padre... —En los últimos días había comenzado a hablar con su bebé. No tenía ni la menor idea de si era escuchado, pero no importaba. Disfrutaba haciéndolo—. Pero no podemos estar con él... Yo cuidaré de ti. No te faltará nada, yo me aseguraré de ello. Seremos sólo tú y yo... Ah, y tu tío Hiro y también tu tío K... ¿Qué opinas? —preguntó con voz jocosa como esperando una respuesta.

Entonces sus pupilas se dilataron y su respiración se cortó. Sí, no se equivocaba, lo había sentido... Volteó a ver su vientre... Sí... Ahí estaba otra vez...

Una lágrima surcó su rostro... Su bebé estaba pateando.


	42. Capítulo 42 Kaoru

Ya entrada la noche, Tatsuha observaba —o al menos lo intentaba—, cómo Takako era tomado por un esclavo alto, moreno y con buen cuerpo. El de ojos almendrados se desvivía gimiendo, tratando de sostenerse con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo mientras era embestido con fuerza. Su mirada viajaba continuamente hacia su amo. Los ojos negros estaban fijos sobre él pero no era igual que siempre.

Su mirada solía ser lujuriosa, intensa y hambrienta. Ahora se veía impaciente y hasta cierto punto, distante.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Ya no lo excitaba igual que antes?

Aguantando con uno de sus brazos, comenzó a tocarse, sobando sus pezones y tomando su pene para proporcionarse placer, mientras aumentaba sus gemidos

Su vista barrió a los kaizokus que lo observaban. Era fácil distinguir a kaizokus rectos de kaizokus caídos.

Los primeros asistían a exposiciones de esclavos como si fuera una exposición de caballos. Presumir lo bien cuidados que estaban sus esclavos y su "pedigrí", era la finalidad. Sus miradas eran serias y evaluadoras.

Los segundos eran diferentes. Antes eran una minoría, sin embargo, en los últimos meses, el número había aumentado, considerándose un secreto a voces. Sus miradas anhelantes y hambrientas los delataban. Hombre y mujeres por igual parecían querer aprender las técnicas para después ponerlas en práctica.

Él lo sabía. Muchos kaizokus querían ser sus dueños. Estando en el clímax de su vida como esclavo, sus técnicas eran envidiables. Era capaz de "prender" a cualquiera, pero desde que ese enano había llegado a la mansión, las cosas habían empezado a cambiar.

No pudo seguir pensando pues el orgasmo le llegó de golpe, nublándole los sentidos. Ese esclavo sí que era bueno. Su acelerada respiración fue acompañada por una mano sobre su hombro y una sedosa voz que golpeó su oído, sintiendo después una nalgada.

—Estuviste estupendo... Estás muy apretado... Fue muy placentero...

Takako hizo una mueca. Se separaron y ambos siguieron a uno de los encargados de los cleaners para asearse.

Cuando ambos esclavos se fueron dejando la tarima sola, un kaizoku de mirada ardiente volteó a ver al dueño de Takako

—Estupenda la actuación de tu esclavo Tatsuha... Habrías de prestármelo en alguna ocasión...

Tatsuha volteó a ver al kaizoku que le hablaba. Sus ojos estaban velados en lujuria. Sin ninguna duda podría afirmar que era un caído igual que él...

—Claro... No hay problema... Cuando gustes... —contestó con voz neutral.

* * *

En la zona de esclavos, Takako esperaba a que el cleaner terminara de recorrer su cuerpo para vestirse pues podía sentir una mirada depredadora sobre su cuerpo, la del esclavo con quien había tenido sexo hacía unos minutos.

Mientras, el humano frente a él, que lo atendía en ausencia de Noriko, manipulaba el cleaner con maestría y cuando terminó tomó su traje de esclavo y comenzó a vestirse.

Cuando el otro esclavo se encontró totalmente ataviado con su uniforme de esclavo, se acercó a él y extendió su mano.

—Soy Kaoru. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Takako volteó a ver al esclavo mientras terminaba de vestirse, dirigiéndole una mirada despectiva, examinándolo con sus ojos mieles. Era más alto que él por unos diez centímetros. Su corta cabellera de un tono negro azulado se movía con gracia cada vez que inclinaba la cabeza y sus ojos, tan negros como una noche sin estrellas no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

—¿Para qué lo quieres saber? Ya tuvimos sexo, no veo necesario que hablemos más.

Las palabras del castaño estaban cargadas de arrogancia y acidez, dejándole en claro al otro sus intenciones.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estás a mi altura? —masculló con desdén—. Mi amo es un kaizoku de alto rango, considérate afortunado de haber gozado la dicha de haber tenido sexo conmigo. Lo más seguro es que nunca se vuelva a repetir.

Takako caminó con la cabeza en alto, pasando enfrente del esclavo con rumbo a la salida para volver con su amo, cuando sintió un jalón en la muñeca. Después, unos fuertes brazos envolvieron su esbelta cintura y unos cálidos labios cubrieron los suyos.

El movimiento lo tomó por sorpresa y pudo reaccionar unos segundos después cuando una envalentonada intrusa quiso entrar en su boca. Entonces tomó fuerzas y empujó al moreno mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo sintiéndose ultrajado, y un furioso sonrojo invadía sus mejillas.

—¡Idiota!

Se fue con paso apresurado sin voltear atrás para sentarse en su cojín a la diestra de su amo. Tatsuha sólo vio llegar a su esclavo sin tomar en cuenta su desgarbado aspecto.

Desde donde se encontraba, Kaoru tenía una vista perfecta de Takako y de sus movimientos nerviosos y vacilantes. Le parecía interesante y llamativo. Era la primera vez que observaba a otro esclavo de esa manera. Su piel lechosa y sedosa al tacto. La manera en que se desenvolvía durante el sexo, arqueando su espalda y gimiendo como animal en celo. Como su piel se había aperlado al alcanzar el orgasmo y había apretado su interior.

Definitivamente le atraía.

Sin embargo, no le pasó desapercibido la mirada que su propio amo le dirigió a Takako y se sintió un poco nervioso.

* * *

Cuando regresaron a la imponente mansión, Takako esperó órdenes de su amo. Al estar Ryuichi imposibilitado por fiebre, el esclavo esperaba que su amo le pidiera pasar la noche con él. Necesitaba que su amo le quitase de la mente aquel esclavo que le había robado un beso. Necesitaba una distracción. Lo único que obtuvo fueron un par de palabras.

—Ve a tu habitación.

Takako se descolocó un poco con la orden, pero aún así obedeció y al minuto siguiente, había desaparecido de la vista de su amo, yéndose a enclaustrar en sus aposentos.

Tatsuha se dirigió a la habitación donde reposaba uno de sus esclavos. Sus pasos lentos y sigilosos dejaban un eco por los pasillos que resonaban en la oscuridad. El astro rey se había escondido por completo hacía unas horas, dejando a su paso una lluvia de estrellas surcando el firmamento.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de su esclavo y abrió la puerta electrónica, se encontró con su ama de llaves sentada en una silla con el torso medio recostado sobre la orilla de la cama, su cabeza apoyada sobre uno de sus brazos cuya mano sostenía la mano izquierda de Ryuichi.

Se encontraba dormida. Su mirada viajó a ese par de manos que se mantenían firmemente unidas y un incómodo calor se alojó en su pecho. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

»Noriko.

Su voz fría y dura logró despertar a la ama de llaves quien, dándose cuenta de su posición, se paró rápidamente soltando la mano de Ryuichi en el proceso y juntando sus manos tras su espalda.

—A... Amo... No lo escuché llegar...

—Sí... Me di cuenta de eso...

Su voz era ácida y llena de un sentimiento que Noriko no pudo descifrar, al igual que sus ojos que parecía más oscuros que antes.

Sin quitar la vista de su ama de su ama de llaves, Tatsuha caminó con paso lento hasta quedar a la derecha de la cama donde Ryuichi reposaba, justo frente a Noriko.

—¿Ha despertado?

Con un miedo palpable en su voz, Noriko contestó.

—Hace unas horas, estuvo despierto por unos minutos y después se volvió a dormir. Su temperatura bajó un poco, pero sigue arriba de lo normal.

Tatsuha volteó a ver a Ryuichi. Su respiración era lenta y parsimoniosa y tenía las mejillas arreboladas. Su piel estaba cubierta por una finísima capa de sudor.

Sobre su fuente reposaba una tela que siempre se mantenía húmeda mediante un polímero que no permitía la evaporación de líquidos, por lo que evitaba la necesidad de estarla remojando con agua fresca como se solía hacer en la antigüedad.

Se quedó viendo por unos instantes a su esclavo. ¿Por qué no había disfrutado tanto viendo a Takako en la exposición? ¿Por qué razón, el ver a su mejor esclavo jadeando de placer, no lo hizo sentir absolutamente nada?

Volteó a ver a Noriko que no se había movido de su lugar y sólo lo veía atentamente.

—¿Sigues aquí?

Noriko espabiló y salió del trance en el que se encontraba, y dándole una rápida ojeada a su amigo, hizo una leve reverencia a su amo para después salir de su habitación.

«¿Qué fue eso?».

Fue la pregunta que cruzó por la mente de Noriko al salir y recargarse en la pared contraria del pasillo que a esas horas de la noche se encontraba ya completamente desierto.

¿Qué era eso que había visto en la mirada de su amo? Una mezcla de confusión y ansiedad se había anidado en la negra mirada y había ocurrido en el momento en el que sus ojos se habían posado en Ryuichi.

Volteó a ver la puerta que ahora estaba cerrada con su amo adentro y suspiró. Sólo esperaba que su amo no cometiera durante la noche una locura, ahora que Ryuichi había comenzado a sanar.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación, Tatsuha seguía parado a la derecha de la cama. Observaba con atención la respiración acompasada de su esclavo.

Lentamente se fue inclinando, doblando sus piernas, hasta quedar sentado a la orilla de la cama. Su mano izquierda viajó a la mejilla de Ryuichi y con el dedo índice recorrió la suave y tersa piel en una dulce caricia nada propia de un kaizoku.

Ryuichi se removió en sueños e inconscientemente recargó su rostro sobre la mano que lo había tocado.

—Amo...

Los labios del castaño pronunciaron aquella palabra en sueños, mandándole a Tatsuha un escalofrío que no supo descifrar.

—¿Qué me está pasando?

Tatsuha necesitaba respuestas y sólo había una persona en la que confiaba lo suficiente como para preguntarle asuntos de esa índole... Su hermano.

* * *

—Buena suerte.

Hiro se despidió de su amante en la puerta principal de la mansión Uesugi para después ver al rubio partir en su vehículo particular. El auto enfiló por la calle principal desapareciendo a los pocos segundos de su vista.

Ese día Crawd empezaría a rebuscar en la terminal de Mitsu toda la información que pudiese obtener sobre los humanos y los kaizokus.

Cuando Crawd se encontró en el laboratorio, Mitsu le dio acceso a su base de datos central. Le tomaría varios días revisar todo aquel cúmulo de datos que Mitsu había logrado juntar, y lo mejor era empezar cuanto antes.

* * *

—Buenos días Shuichi... Hoy te vez radiante

Y vaya que era verdad.

Esa mañana Shuichi había amanecido diferente. Después de haber aclarado sus sentimientos la noche anterior, a pesar de saber que estaba alejado de él, en esos momentos, se sentía tranquilo. Una presión de incertidumbre había desaparecido de su pecho.

—¿Qué se te antoja para desayunar Keitaro?

Una de las obligaciones que se había autoimpuesto desde que había llegado era la elaboración de los alimentos. Tenía que admitir que no era un cocinero de primera, pero recordando la época en que vivía solo y que debía procurarse alimento a sí mismo, no cocinaba tan mal.

—Lo que tú quieras Shuichi.

—Tengo antojo de hot cakes —dijo con una sonrisa mientras ingresaba a la cocina y empezaba a cocinar, tiempo que Keitaro aprovechaba para ordenar su consultorio a espera de sus pacientes.

—El desayuno está listo —anunció pocos minutos después.

Keitaro entró a su humilde cocina, encontrándose con un suculento desayuno. Servidos en platos, dos torres de hot cakes, una el doble de la otra —se imaginaba que la más grande era de Shuichi—, fue lo primero que vio en la mesa. Había además fruta cortada con miel y avena, jugo de frutas, leche y café.

—Nos levantamos con hambre —agregó con una sonrisa que fue correspondida y sentándose, ambos empezar a comer.

—¿Qué sucedió Shuichi? Te ves más animado que otros días.

Shuichi dejó su tenedor y volteó a ver al doctor. Lo consideraba una persona de confianza y quería contarle a alguien. En vista de que no vería a Hiro hasta dentro de dos semanas más, se abriría un poco al doctor.

—Ayer... Me di cuenta de que... Amo a mi antiguo amo.

Keitaro detuvo su tenedor que estaba a punto de entrar a su boca y abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Shuichi había continuado comiendo como si nada pasara, sonriendo cada que los trozos de hot cakes bañados en miel tocaban su paladar.

—Shuichi... Ese es un sentimiento muy bonito... Pero dada tu situación actual...

—Sé cuál es mi situación actual —La sonrisa de Shuichi se entristeció un poco—, pero quiero ver el lado positivo del asunto... Este sentimiento me hace feliz... Me llena por dentro... Además, estoy embarazado, tengo un pedacito de él conmigo aunque él no lo sepa... Nunca estaré sólo...

El rostro de Shuichi volvió a brillar y Keitaro comprendió que trataba de ser fuerte y él por supuesto, lo apoyaría.

* * *

"El genoma humano contiene aproximadamente de 25,000 genes..."

"Esperanza de vida dependiente de la zona y status social, periodo aproximado de 80 años..."

"Base genética: DNA..."

Crawd estaba abrumado.

Llevaba unas cuantas horas revisando documento tras documento y lo que había visto hasta el momento le indicaba a grandes rasgos una enorme similitud entre kaizokus y humanos.

No había revisado ni siquiera el cinco por ciento de la información que la supercomputadora albergaba y ya había saltado a esa conclusión. Estaba impresionado del trabajo de Mitsu. Si todos esos datos eran correctos, sería el acabose de la supremacía de Tohma sobre la raza humana.

Le tomaría tiempo obtener resultados concluyentes pero no estaba solo. Hiro lo apoyaba, Sakano y Suguru también. Estaba seguro de que Eiri también le brindaría su ayuda con el tiempo. Además, el Mitsu virtual se comportaba como si en realidad tuviera a su viejo amigo ahí con él.

Sería difícil pero no imposible...

* * *

Ryuichi suspiró y abrió sus ojos. Estaba oscuro, sin embargo una pequeña lámpara alumbraba la habitación dejándola en una leve penumbra.

Se sentía cansado y un poco mareado. Iba a mover su mano para tocar su frente pero no lo logró. Se incorporó un poco y lo que vio lo desconcertó. Tomando su mano, Tatsuha se encontraba recostado a su lado, profundamente dormido.

—Debe ser otro de mis sueños...

Totalmente convencido de ello, se acurrucó sobre aquel cuerpo que no soltaba su mano y volvió a dormir, sin imaginarse si quiera que esa situación, era real.


	43. Capítulo 43 Visita a la mansión Uesugi 1

Al tercer día, Ryuichi ya se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Su temperatura había regresado a la normalidad y sus heridas estaban completamente sanadas.

Comía su desayuno alegremente en su habitación. Se había negado renuentemente a la petición de Noriko de comer en el comedor de esclavos junto con todos los demás, pero el castaño sabía que Takako se encontraría ahí y no tenía ganas de verlo y que aprovechara la oportunidad para restregarle en cara lo bien que se la había pasado teniendo sexo con su amo durante los tres días en que su salud había sido menguada, sabiendo las ansias de sexo que tenía su amo.

Esto sólo había sido posible porque Tatsuha había salido muy temprano de la mansión.

Tohma había llamado al menor de los Uesugi para que fuera a suplir el lugar de su hermano mayor en la empresa. Esa llamada había extrañado al joven. Eiri era el que se encargaba de la empresa mientras Tatsuha seguía en entrenamiento.

Uesugi Corp, la empresa multinacional, había detenido sus funciones sin mayor razón aparente que la ausencia del socio mayoritario y por ende, presidente de la empresa.

Cuando Tatsuha preguntó qué había sucedido con su hermano, los empleados le dijeron que el rey kaizoku había informado de la indisposición de Eiri Uesugi y que faltaría unos días, sin especificar cuándo regresaría.

* * *

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Tatsuha estaba exaltado. Había ido a la oficina de Tohma a preguntarle, o mejor dicho, reclamarle por qué no le había dicho que Eiri estaba ausente en la empresa.

—Deja esas tontas emociones Tatsuha. No son propias de un kaizoku —Tatsuha inspiró y expiró sonoramente unas cuantas veces, normalizando su expresión y obligándose a tranquilizar sus bríos—. Eso está mejor... Eiri se encuentra un poco indispuesto pero no es nada de gravedad, así que no te alarmes y te recomiendo que lo dejes en paz. Por otro lado, no te había hablado porque la empresa se había estado sosteniendo muy bien sola, pero hay transacciones que requieren forzosamente la firma de un Uesugi y no quiero entrometerme en esos asuntos para no perder el orden, además de que Mika se encuentra fuera de la ciudad. Ahora, lo mejor es que regreses a la empresa y arregles todos los asuntos pendientes.

Tatsuha salió de la oficina con paso apresurado para regresar a Uesugi Corp y poner todo en orden. Ya más tarde iría a visitar a su hermano. No había creído por completo la historia de Tohma.

Por su parte, el rey kaizoku se había quedado tranquilo. Conocía a Tatsuha Uesugi a la perfección, siendo tan despreocupado como era por asuntos familiares y sabía que al final no le tomaría importancia al asunto. Estaba equivocado.

* * *

—Tócalo Keitaro, aquí están sus deditos.

Keitaro estaba maravillado. Una cosa era saberlo y una muy diferente era verlo en acción.

A los diez días aproximadamente de cumplir los cuatro meses de embarazo, Keitaro despachaba un paciente cuando un Shuichi, vestido de enfermera había casi corrido hacia él, con su ahora notable vientre, diciéndole que el bebé se estaba moviendo.

Se había desabotonado la blusa blanca para mostrarle como un diminuto pie se proyectaba sobre la delgada piel del estómago. Se alcanzaban a ver los cinco deditos del pie izquierdo del bebé.

—Ouch

Un giro del neonato hizo que Shuichi se quejara y el pie desapareciera.

—Es fascinante —argumentó el doctor.

Shuichi internamente hubiera deseado con toda el alma compartir ese momento tan especial con el padre de su criatura.

—Se me antoja un helado de fresa.

* * *

El sol se ocultaba sobre el horizonte, lanzando sus últimos destellos de luz antes de desaparecer por completo, dejando a las millones de estrellas cubrir con su brillo la negrura infinita del firmamento.

Tatsuha iba saliendo de Uesugi Corp. La ausencia de su hermano sí había hecho mella en la empresa contrario a lo que Tohma le había dicho. Tendría que seguir yendo a la empresa por unos cuantos días. A él aún le faltaba entrenamiento en esa área, pero se había podido desenvolver con fluidez, después de todo, se trataba de su patrimonio.

Entró en el asiento de pasajeros de su auto y se acomodó despreocupadamente sobre el asiento. Estaba cansado y necesitaba relajarse, y ya sabía quién le ayudaría en ello. Noriko le había confirmado que Ryuichi había amanecido en perfectas condiciones, pero eso sería más tarde, antes tenía que hacerle una visita a su hermano.

* * *

Anochecía y Ryuichi extrañaba a su amo.

Se encontraba en la piscina de la mansión. Sobre él se podía ver, a través del techo de cristal, las estrellas brillar por el firmamento. Suspiró.

Había logrado evadir a Takako durante todo el día, y ahora sólo deseaba ver al dueño de su corazón. Suspiró de nuevo.

No podía evitar amar a aquel ser que le causaba tanto daño físico y psicológico. Su corazón sangraba cada vez que su condición de esclavo le era recordada.

"Vamos mueve esa boca esclavo..."

"Gime como el esclavo que eres..."

"Eres mi esclavo, no lo olvides..."

Todas esas palabras se le clavaban en el corazón como dagas, pero no podía dejar de amarlo. Sabía que habría un momento en que su cuerpo no aguantaría. Ya no era un jovencito, pero mientras tanto, estaría todo el tiempo posible con su amo, hasta que su cuerpo desistiera.

Nadó hacia la orilla de la alberca y llegó hasta el borde, dejando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, flotando en las cristalinas aguas que eran iluminadas por fuentes de luz artificiales, creando un efecto casi místico por las ondulaciones.

Escuchó que una de las puertas del recinto se abría, haciendo un eco de sonido electrónico similar a un bit. Estando de espaldas, no se molestó en voltear a ver quién había llegado.

_«__De seguro es un sirviente»._

—Hola enano.

Esa voz... Esa odiosa voz con su tono arrogante y ácido que había estado evitando toda la mañana, al fin se había hecho presente.

Ryuichi volteó, sólo para ver como entraba un Takako envuelto en una bata de baño. Caminó hacia la orilla con paso petulante y se acercó a un camastro, quitándose la delgada tela, mostrando una desnudez igual a la de Ryuichi, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se lanzó al agua, interpretando un salto en el aire, arqueando su espalda y cayendo en un clavado que perfecto.

Ryuichi lo observó con impaciencia.

_«__Sólo quiere lucirse»._

Decidió que era hora de salir de ahí. No le gustaba compartir tiempo de calidad con aquel esclavo que desde un principio se había mostrado renuente a su presencia en aquel lugar.

Ya estaba subiendo por una escalerilla para salirse cuando de pronto, una mano sujetó uno de sus tobillos y lo jaló fuertemente, enviándolo al agua de golpe. El súbito movimiento le hizo tragar una bocanada de agua, haciendo que le ardieran los pulmones al boquear para tratar de obtener oxígeno.

—¡¿Qué te pasa? —gritó Ryuichi entre boqueadas y aspavientos. Su respiración se había acelerado y sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata.

Takako sólo río.

* * *

En pocos minutos, Tatsuha se encontró frente a la grande e imponente mansión Uesugi. Hacía meses que él no iba a ese lugar. La verdad era que la familia Uesugi no era muy unida, tomando en cuenta que los kaizokus no tendían a mostrar sentimentalismos hacia la familia.

Cuando el patriarca Uesugi y su mujer fallecieron en un accidente provocado por humanos, y Mika se había casado con Tohma para afiliar Uesugi Corp a NG, Eiri tomó el rumbo de la compañía y se quedó con la mansión. Tatsuha, queriendo su propio espacio, con su parte de la compañía se había independizado a los catorce años.

Desde entonces, las veces en que veía a su hermano se reducían a las ocasiones en que Tohma los citaba para revisar las acciones de la empresa, y recientemente en las exposiciones, aunque su hermano casi no iba, y él había dejado de ir tan seguido.

Bajó del vehículo. Con una oración le indicó a su chofer que regresara hasta que él se lo indicara. El automóvil arrancó y él se enfiló a la entrada.

Cuando se encontró delante de la puerta, ésta se abrió dejando ver a quien supuso era el mayordomo.

—Buenas noches joven Tatsuha. Mi nombre es Hiro y soy el mayordomo de la mansión.

El pelirrojo hizo una venia mostrando sus respetos al kaizoku y se apartó un poco para permitirle el paso.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Hiro dudó un poco en contestar.

—El amo Eiri se encuentra indispuesto en estos momentos, no creo...

—¿Tatsuha? —Una voz grave los interrumpió y ambos voltearon a ver a un rubio que iba bajando de un vehículo. Con paso apresurado llegó al pórtico, y posándose a la izquierda de su pareja, encaró al moreno—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Tatsuha habló con una voz fría y seria. Ese kaizoku no le agradaba mucho. Lo conocía muy poco y de lo poco que sabía, era que era amigo de Eiri y que estuvo indispuesto y fuera de la vista de cualquier otro kaizoku por casi tres años.

Crawd no conocía mucho al menor de los Uesugi y no sabía a qué atenerse. Sabía que tenía un gran harem y que cambiaba de esclavos como quien cambia de ropa. Sin duda un caído. Amante del sexo y la sumisión de esclavos. Debía mantener un bajo perfil.

—Estaré viviendo aquí unos días. Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar con Eiri.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Volvió a preguntar con impaciencia.

—No creo que sea el mejor momen...

—¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?

El elevado tono de su voz y la postura de su cuerpo desconcertaron a la pareja. Era extraño que un kaizoku se expresara de esa manera. Demasiado humana. Su mirada gélida estaba enfocada en él.

_«__Podría ser posible que él...»._

—Acompáñame Tatsuha. Te llevaré con tu hermano.

Hiro volteó a ver a Crawd con la mirada desorbitada y un velo de miedo en sus ojos. ¿Qué pretendía al llevar a Tatsuha a ver a su hermano en esas condiciones? ¿Tendría algún plan? Eso supuso al ver el brillo en su mirada. Sabía que no lo había saludado como siempre por la presencia del kaizoku. Ya hablarían cuando el moreno se fuera.

Caminaron a paso lento por los pasillos donde las luces ya estaban encendidas para espantar la oscuridad. Sus pasos resonaban en un lúgubre eco por todo el corredor.

»Aquí es.

Se detuvieron frente a una habitación que Tatsuha reconoció como la que solía ser de sus padres. No se sorprendió. A un movimiento de Winchester, la puerta se abrió. La habitación estaba levemente iluminada por una luz mortecina.

—¿Eiri? —Tatsuha avanzó con paso trémulo hacia donde se dibujaba la silueta inmóvil de su hermano junto a la ventana—. ¿Eiri? —Volvió a preguntar. Con pocos pasos se encontró frente a él. Se veía más delgado, no había duda. Cuando pudo ver su rostro en un reflejo de luz, se asustó—. ¡¿Qué...?

¿Qué era eso? Esos ríos en sus mejillas. ¿Por qué sus ojos estaban rojos? Tal y como Ryuichi... ¿Qué significaba eso?

—Él está ahí... —La voz cansada de Yuki se escuchó, causando un sobresalto en los presentes—. Él está ahí... Lo sé...Él regresará...

—Acompáñame Tatsuha —habló Crawd, no quería que la presencia de Tatsuha causara estragos en Eiri cuando apenas mostraba una mejoría.

—¡No! ¡Exijo que me expliques qué pasa aquí! —Crawd volteó a ver a Hiro, pidiendo en silencio que le dejara todo a él—. ¡¿Por qué mi hermano está así? ¿Por qué no ha ido a la empresa en tres semanas?

—¡Cállate Tatsuha! —Todos voltearon a ver con asombro al dueño de la voz—. Déjenme sólo.

Las palabras fluían sin que el rubio se moviera. Su mirada seguía perdida, pero no había duda de que había hablado.

—Acompáñame Tatsuha. Te explicaré y te haré unas cuantas preguntas. Vamos al salón.

Insistió el mayor. Algo renuente, Tatsuha siguió a Crawd fuera de la habitación con dirección al salón de té.

Dentro de la habitación, Hiro se acercó a su amo y posó su mano sobre el hombro del kaizoku causándole un imperceptible sobresalto.

—Amo... Olvídelo...Es mejor que lo olvide...Siga su vida... Consiga a otro esclavo...

Hiro sabía que el kaizoku no lo escucharía pero debía intentar.

—No Hiro...Él regresará...Él regresará...

El pelirrojo suspiró. Era más de lo que había hablado en todo el tiempo que habían pasado desde la partida de Shuichi. Le dolía verlo así. Al punto del colapso emocional. Cuando viera a Shuichi le diría unas cuantas cosas.

Salió de la habitación, cerrándola y se fue a buscar a su amado al salón.

* * *

—Ponte cómodo Tatsuha

El moreno se acercó a una de las grandes pinturas que engalanaban el salón. Cuando vio que Hiro entraba, pronto llamó su atención.

—Hey mayordomo. Tráeme algo de tomar.

Algo impresionado por el tono hosco del kaizoku, preguntó.

—¿Qué desea joven Tatsuha?

—Una bebida fuerte, lo que sea.

—En seguida.

Hiro hizo una venia y volteó a ver a Crawd quien se había sentido ofuscado por la manera en que Tatsuha se había dirigido a su amado, pero debía guardar las apariencias, al menos por el momento.

Se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo lo veía fijamente. Como mayordomo, debía ver por las necesidades de sus amos, y era evidente que esperaba que le pidiera algo de tomar.

—Trae un poco de té, por favor.

Tatsuha, quien se había enfocado a ver por una de las ventanas, volteó a ver como el mayordomo salía de la estancia para inmediatamente voltear a ver al rubio.

—Es sólo un sirviente K, no hay que pedirle las cosas así.

—Siéntate Tatsuha —Con renuencia, Tatsuha se sentó en un cómodo diván de manera desordenada mientras Crawd se acomodaba en sillón frente a él—. Antes de que hablemos de Eiri, quiero que me expliques esa reacción tuya de hace unos momentos.

Tatsuha se hundió de manera incómoda en el diván y eludió la mirada del mayor.

—No lo sé... No sé qué pasó.

—Yo creo saberlo... ¿Has tenido algún esclavo o sirviente nuevo últimamente?


	44. Capítulo 44 Visita a la mansión Uesugi 2

—Yo creo saberlo. ¿Has tenido algún nuevo esclavo o sirviente últimamente? —El semblante de Tatsuha cambió. ¿Un esclavo nuevo? ¡Claro que tenía un esclavo nuevo! Y vaya esclavo. Uno muy excitante, sensual y complaciente ¿Pero eso qué tenía que ver en todo esto?—. Puedo ver por tu actitud que no estoy del todo equivocado.

¿Qué planeaba? ¿Ponerlo en ridículo?

—Eso no...

—¿Sientes algo por esa persona?

Eso lo descolocó. ¿Sentir? ¡¿Lo estaba comparando con un humano?

—¡¿Sentir? ¡¿De qué estás hablando?

Las puertas del salón se abrieron nuevamente en el momento en que Tatsuha estaba a punto de estallar, mostrando la estilizada figura del mayordomo cargando una bandeja con lo que habían encargado. Se acercó a los kaizokus notando al instante el ambiente extremadamente tenso de aquella habitación. Posó la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa. Tatsuha inmediatamente tomó su bebida para darle un buen trago, casi terminando con el líquido ambarino y cerrando los ojos al saborear el licor.

Hiro preparó una taza de té de manzanilla agregándole una pisca de azúcar como sabía que le gustaba a Crawd y le pasó la taza a su amado, viendo con deleite como tomaba un sorbo y suspiraba deleitándose con e suave sabor.

»¿Sigues aquí?

Hiro volteó a ver a Tatsuha quien lo observaba con el seño fruncido. Se puso de pie dispuesto a retirarse. Como mayordomo, ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí pues era una reunión entre kaizokus y su presencia ya no era requerida.

—Aguarda Hiro...Toma asiento.

Las pupilas de Tatsuha se dilataron

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué pretendes K? ¡Esto es privado!

—Tatsuha... Lo que vamos a hablar es un tema muy delicado y voy a confiar en tu madurez y amplio criterio. Necesito que me prometas que lo que hablaremos aquí no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes.

El moreno frunció el entrecejo.

—Está bien.

Crawd no estaba muy seguro, pero aún así, no había de otra. Sólo le quedaba confiar en ese instinto de hermandad humana que en los kaizokus estaba minimizado.

—¿Sientes o no algo por esa persona?

La voz de Crawd era terminante. Sí o no. Tatsuha razonó su respuesta. ¿Sentía algo por Ryuichi? ¿Pero qué podía sentir? ¿Deseo? ¿Lujuria? ¿Qué sería esto diferente a lo que había sentido con otros esclavos? Takako por ejemplo. Aunque ahora que razonó, en los últimos meses casi no lo había tocado.

Aún así, respondió.

—¿Y que si así fuera?

Hiro abrió los ojos sorprendido y Crawd formuló una sonrisa. Tatsuha prácticamente estaba confesando. Crawd comprendió la sombra de duda que se había instalado en el rostro del menor. Siendo un kaizoku criado bajo el yugo de Tohma Seguchi, su aversión al conocimiento de los nobles sentimientos humanos era palpable, pero no debía olvidar que Tatsuha aún era un pequeño kaizoku de dieciséis años. Aún era rescatable.

—Tatsuha... ¿Qué sabes de un kaizoku llamado Mitsu?

—¿Mitsu? —Observó al mayordomo que ahora se encontraba sentado al lado del kaizoku. Su presencia le incomodaba. Esta era una charla a su parecer, privada. Trató de hacer memoria de dónde había escuchado ese nombre—. Sólo escuché ese nombre una vez... En una sesión con Tohma... Alguien que hacía investigaciones que a la compañía no le convenían.

Eso terminó por confirmarle a Crawd sus sospechas. Algo le habían hecho a Mitsu. Ya averiguaría después.

—Mitsu fue un gran amigo mío y conocido de Eiri. Un kaizoku de nivel medio. En los últimos años le había entrado la curiosidad de saber porqué nos parecíamos tanto a los humanos

Tatsuha comenzó a ponerle atención seriamente. Tenía curiosidad.

Por su parte, Crawd decidió que le contaría... Una parte de la historia al menos, hasta que fuera seguro revelarle el resto de la información.

»Lo habrás notado... Nuestra fisiología, nuestro comportamiento, algunas costumbres... El libido... Con el tiempo inclusive hemos llegado a copular con ellos por placer, al menos los que nos hemos "rebajado" a hacerlo. ¿Te habías dado cuenta?

El moreno reflexionó. Era algo tan obvio que nunca se lo había preguntado. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar a los humanos como escoria, simples y llanos objetos de placer. Eran muy similares, sin embargo, Tatsuha se había empeñado en ocultar tal obviedad. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "hemos"? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo...? ¿Acaso tú...?

Las dudas se agolpaban en la mente del menor impidiéndole coordinar sus ideas. Crawd suspiró.

—Sé que eres uno de los kaizokus caídos Tatsuha. Basta con ver tu mirada en las exposiciones. Nos es la misma a la de la mayoría de los kaizokus. Hambrienta... Llena de deseo... Yo te entiendo...

—Tú...

La pregunta de Tatsuha estaba implícita. El rubio asintió.

—Así es... Yo también soy un caído...

Tatsuha no cabía en sí de la impresión. ¿El todo correcto Crawd un caído? No lo conocía muy bien, pero sabía de él por su hermano. Era un kaizoku con una vida normal, que solía tener un solo esclavo y sólo iba cuando era estrictamente necesario.

Creer que un kaizoku tan... "correcto" como él, pudiera ser un caído... No terminaba por entenderlo...

»Creo que te sorprendes...

Hiro también lo estaba. Confesar información de esa índole era demasiado arriesgado. Sobre todo con alguien como Tatsuha, que no sabía cómo podría utilizar esa información. Volteó a ver a su amado. No podía interpretar su rostro. Sintió miedo.

* * *

—Shuichi...

Eiri seguía con la mirada perdida sobre la ciudad. Su roto corazón le decía que esa persona importante estaba ahí, en algún lado.

«_Persona importante..._».

Por qué dolía tanto...

«_¿Por qué su ausencia me lastima tanto...? Siento mi corazón romperse en miles de pedazos al pensar que no volverá. ¿Qué es esto? No lo entiendo. Sólo quiero que vuelva. Quiero sentirlo de nuevo en mis brazos. Volver a juntar mis labios con los suyos. Sentir su piel bajo la mía»._

Para entonces una nueva tanda de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas lágrimas había derramado. Cuántas veces había llorado por la ausencia de esa persona.

Cuantas veces sus ojos se habían cerrado, consumiéndose en la oscuridad, soñando con unos hermosos ojos y una bella sonrisa.

Suspiró.

«_Volverá... Sé que volverá...»._

Ese pensamiento se aferraba a su mente, no queriendo desaparecer.

* * *

Tatsuha se levantó de su lugar y caminó por la estancia. Necesitaba reacomodar sus ideas.

—Veo que tenemos los mismos gustos —Trató de que su voz sonara segura, contrario a la flaqueza que lo comenzaba a invadir—. Los humanos son excelentes prodigando placer...

—Tatsuha, lo que está sucediendo va más allá de obtener placer de un humano.

Mientras Tatsuha estaba volteado, Crawd alargó su brazo, atrapando una de las manos de un distraído Hiro, quien lo miró con inseguridad.

_«__¿Estás seguro?»._

La muda pregunta estaba plasmada en el rostro del pelirrojo. ¿Sería lo correcto revelarle a Tatsuha su situación? Si Tohma se llegara a enterar, fácilmente podría desaparecer a Hiro de la paz de la tierra.

—Tranquilo. Todo estará bien —le susurró Crawd de manera que sólo el pelirrojo pudiera escucharlo, infundiéndole fuerza para el paso que estaba a punto de dar.

Tatsuha volteó a ver al rubio y se sorprendió al verlos tomados de la mano. Rápidamente saltó a una conclusión.

—Ya veo con quien has caído y cuáles son tus asuntos pendientes en la mansión de mi hermano —comentó con una voz ácida y una mirada petulante. Se acercó al pelirrojo y sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo, como evaluándolo, haciendo que Hiro se sintiera incómodo y rodeara su torso con sus brazos—. ¿Mi hermano sabe de esto? Espero que eso no interfiera en sus obligaciones como mayordomo. Mi hermano es muy exigente en ese aspecto. Aunque déjame te digo que no es un mal espécimen después de todo.

Tatsuha se había acercado al pelirrojo y antes de que Crawd se diera cuenta, había tomado una de las manos de Hiro, estirándolo y haciendo que se pusiera de pie para examinarlo bien.

»Yo mismo podría considerar...

—¡Ya basta Tatsuha!

El moreno detuvo su habladuría cuando sus manos soltaron al pelirrojo al ser éste jalado fuera de su alcance.

—¡¿Pero qué te sucede K?

Hiro estaba abrumado. Por unos momentos, su mente había viajado cuatro años atrás. Por unos segundos Tatsuha se había transformado en un castaño de ojos verdes de nombre Kaho. Sintió terror de que por un momento, todo se repitiera de nuevo.

—Escúchame bien Tatsuha —empezó Crawd mientras rodeaba a Hiro con sus brazos. Vio el pánico en aquellos ojos azabaches y supo en ese mismo instante que tenía que ayudar a su amado, sacarlo de las garras de ese kaizoku hambriento de sexo—. Siéntate —Su voz se había endurecido de nuevo. Se sentó de nuevo, jalando al pelirrojo en el proceso. Hiro hiperventilaba levemente—. Tranquilo Hiro. Todo está bien.

—¡¿Qué demonios es esto?

—Tatsuha, te pido que tomes asiento y me escuches —Renuente, Tatsuha regresó a su asiento, entonces Crawd comenzó a hablar con voz seria y pausada—. Entre las múltiples investigaciones de Mitsu, una estaba enfocada a nosotros los caídos... —Había decidido no contarle lo de la relación filogenética de los kaizokus con los humanos, al menos por el momento—. ¿Por qué buscábamos contacto con los humanos?

—Eso es obvio —lo cortó el moreno—. Por placer. Por el hecho de saber que es algo prohibido. Tohma nos impone lo contrario, pero aún así, si lo hacemos, no toma represalias mientras no se haga público.

Crawd no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa. Eso era exactamente lo que Tohma les decía a todos los caídos: "Puedes hacerlo, pero que nadie más se dé cuenta"

—Eso es cierto sin embargo, no es la verdadera razón. Ahora no puedo decirte mucho, pero con respecto a esa persona por la que pudieras "sentir" algo, si puedo orientarte. Mitsu creía que los kaizokus tenemos un alma gemela.

—¿Alma gemela?

—Sí, alguien con quien compartir toda tu vida.

—Eso no es nuevo, los matrimonios...

—No Tatsuha —lo interrumpió Crawd, haciendo que frunciera el ceño—. No confundas esto con nuestros "matrimonios" con fines materiales. Esto va más allá que unir bienes y engendrar herederos en laboratorios. Se trata de una compenetración física, mental y emocional con la pareja. Como un lazo.

Tatsuha estaba confundido ¿Un lazo? ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Acaso estar con ese humano le había robado la cordura?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Entre diversas especies animales, hay algunas que sólo tienen una sola pareja toda su vida y una vez que ésta muere, no vuelven a tener otra y en ocasiones mueren poco después de tristeza o depresión.

—Ahora nos comparas con animales —agregó con cinismo.

—Lo que trato de decir es que los kaizokus tenemos un alma gemela y que según las investigaciones de Mitsu, ésta es un humano.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló en la habitación. Tatsuha se quedó serio. Lo que siguió fue una risa. Una fuerte risa de incredulidad.

—¡¿Estás demente?

—Esto es serio Tatsuha. Los kaizokus establecemos una codependencia con los humanos y...

—¡¿Codependencia? —El semblante de Tatsuha había vuelto a cambiar, en esta ocasión adoptando un tono colérico—. ¡¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Somos kaizokus! ¡Los dueños del mundo! Sólo queda una minoría de ellos que Tohma pronto se encargará de volver en esclavos. ¡Nunca dependeremos de los inmundos humanos! ¡Ellos están para obedecernos!

—Tatsuha...

—¡No! —El moreno se levantó y con paso decidido se dirigió a la salida del salón—. No pienso seguir escuchando más tonterías. Me voy.

Crawd se levantó del asiento dejando a Hiro atrás y siguió a Tatsuha en su rápida carrera hacia la salida de la mansión.

—¡Tatsuha, espera! —En su persecución, Crawd alcanzó al menor en la puerta y atrapó su mano, deteniendo su avance—. ¡Prometiste no decir nada de esto!

—¡Ni lo haré! —gritó moviendo su brazo para soltarse del agarre y reanudó su andar—. No quiero que me tachen de loco por esas estúpidas investigaciones. Un kaizoku y un humano codependientes ¡Por favor!

El moreno se dirigió a su vehículo que ya estaba estacionado en la entrada esperándolo.

—Tatsuha, escúchame —Tatsuha se detuvo en la puerta del auto y volteó a ver al rubio—. Sólo te advierto que no hagas nada con esa persona de lo que después te puedas arrepentir.

El moreno se quedó viendo a Crawd por unos segundos para después meterse al auto.

—Vendré después a ver a mi hermano.

El auto pronto estuvo en marcha y se dirigió rápidamente a su mansión.

_«__Arrepentirme... Eso es absurdo...»._

* * *

Ryuichi respiraba trabajosamente mientras se sostenía del borde de la piscina. Cerca de él, Takako seguía riendo.

Esa caída tan inesperada lo había asustado. Volteó a ver al joven esclavo que cínicamente seguía carcajeándose. Sabía de antemano que si se ponía al tú por tú con el castaño. No se lo quitaría de encima. Lo mejor era ignorarlo.

Subió nuevamente la escalerilla con prisa y algo de vergüenza. Sabía que su cuerpo no era tan espectacular como el de Takako, siendo éste alto y atlético mientras él era de baja estatura y poca musculatura. Un hombre común y corriente, más corriente que común.

Se acercó al camastro donde había dejado su toalla y se enrolló con ella, cubriéndose hasta el pecho, costumbre que había adoptado desde hacía unos meses atrás, al ser tímido para mostrar su cuerpo a los demás.

—Vaya... Hasta te cubres como niña.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento el de ojos miel se había colocado detrás de su espalda. Peligrosamente cerca.

—Yo ya me voy.

Una mano se cerró sobre su muñeca.

—No lo creo.

Ryuichi volteó a verlo y lo desafió con la mirada.

—Suéltame.

—Claro...

Lo soltó, pero no de la manera en que hubiera querido. En un ágil movimiento, había empujado a Ryuichi hacia el camastro.

—Aah...

Un leve gruñido dolor soltó Ryuichi cuando su espalda golpeó el duro material, mas el ceño de dolor cambió a miedo cuando sus manos fueron apresadas por otra y un cuerpo se posaba sobre el suyo.

—Sabes... Quisiera saber que tienes de maravilloso. Normalmente me corro en tu boca, pero ni para eso eres bueno... Quizás probándote sin que el amo esté cerca...

—No...

La voz de Ryuichi temblaba al ver la mirada lujuriosa del otro esclavo. Sus manos estaban fuertemente inmovilizadas y por más que las movía, no podía soltarse. Era en esos momentos cuando maldecía su debilidad.

—No seas hipócrita, ya le has abierto las piernas al amo Tatsuha cientos de veces, no habría diferencia, te aseguro que soy igual de bueno que él.

—No por favor.

Ryuichi forcejeó más al sentir una mano subir por sus piernas y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla de impotencia.

—¡Takako!


	45. Capítulo 45 Encuentros candentes

Crawd observó como el auto de Tatsuha Uesugi se enfilaba por los terrenos de la mansión hasta llegar a la entrada y finalmente desaparecía de su vista. Entonces suspiró apresumbrado.

Las cosas habían salido peor de lo que había imaginado y ahora su situación estaba en riesgo. Tohma podría enterarse de que él sabía de las investigaciones de Mitsu. No quería ni imaginarse qué sucedería. Sólo podía confiar ciegamente en el honor de Tatsuha como kaizoku ante las promesas.

—Hiro... —Entonces recordó. Había dejado a su amado aún consternado en el salón, por lo que se apresuró hacia el lugar. Durante el trayecto se topó con un sirviente y lo detuvo para hacerle una petición—. Prepárame la tina de mi habitación inmediatamente.

—Sí señor.

Reanudó su andar en rumbo contrario al sirviente, y en pocos minutos estuvo de nuevo en el salón. Hiro seguía en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado y el pelirrojo volteó a verlo cuando entró a la estancia con paso lento.

—K...

El pelirrojo se levantó del sofá y corrió despavorido a los brazos de su amado quien lo atrapó en un cálido abrazo. Amaba esos brazos que conformaban el lugar más seguro que pudiera existir sobre la faz de la tierra para él.

Suspiró.

»Lamento mi comportamiento.

La dulce voz se oyó temblorosa, casi sollozante.

—Tranquilo Hiro. Vamos a tomar un baño.

* * *

Crawd se encargó de remover las ropas del pelirrojo y las suyas cuando ambos se encontraron en el amplio baño de la habitación del kaizoku.

—Ven...

Estiró su mano para que el pelirrojo pudiera tomarla y ambos se sentaron en la bañera. El pelirrojo recargado sobre el fuerte pecho del mayor.

—K...

—¿Hmm?

—Te amo...

El rubio suspiró sonriente y depositó un beso en la ahora mojada cabellera.

—Yo también... —respondió. Con lentitud y devoción. Crawd se encargó de lavar cuidadosamente el cuerpo de su amado y el propio, depositando gentiles caricias sobre la suave piel.

—Por un momento... Recordé a Kaho...

—Fue lo que pensé.

—K... —Hiro volteó a verlo fijamente. Sus pupilas parecían brillar. Se acercó a él lentamente y atrapó los labios del mayor en un corto beso—. Te necesito... Hazme tuyo...

Las palabras fueron concisas, demandantes, casi suplicantes. Sus cuerpos se movieron solos, saliendo de la bañera y secando sus cuerpos, llegando hasta la cama. Sus bocas siempre unidas.

—Hiro...

Crawd abandonó sus labios y bajó por el cuelo mordiendo y lamiendo, reclamando esa ardiente y adictiva piel como suya. Con todo lo que había sucedido, no habían tenido la oportunidad de estar juntos en más de dos semanas. El deseo estaba a flor de piel y la situación era prometedora.

Sus manos recorrían aquel cuerpo con maestría, tocando toda la piel que se le ofrecía. Se entretuvo un rato en la delicada y sensible piel de los pezones del pelirrojo, besando, chupando y mordiendo suavemente, obteniendo deliciosos gemidos.

—Aahh... motto...

Sus sentidos se deleitaban con tan ansiosas exclamaciones que no perdía tiempo en obedecerlos. Abandonó los pezones dejándolos completamente y siguió bajando. Besó la tersa piel del abdomen y se movió hacia la cicatriz que adornaba la cadera del mayordomo. Esa piel tan sensible era blanco perfecto de sus caricias.

Hiro gimió cuando el kaizoku se zambulló entre sus piernas atrapando su hombría. Su espalda se arqueó y sus manos viajaron a la rubia cabellera, tratando de imponerle un ritmo a esa deliciosa caricia. Su respiración acelerada y sus mejillas arreboladas indicaban cuan excitante era ese toque.

»K... Hmm...

Crawd movía su lengua hacia arriba y hacia abajo, abarcado lo más que podía de aquel creciente miembro para proporcionarle el mayor placer posible a su amado. Chupó y lamió hasta que sintió en su paladar las primeras gotas de pre semen.

»Aahh... K... Te necesito ya...

El kaizoku abandonó aquel falo para bajar hasta aquel lugar que por derecho le pertenecía y que iba a tomar. Ensalivó sus dedos y los fue introduciendo lentamente uno por uno. Hiro sentía aquellas falanges entrar en él, moviéndose con maestría, buscando su próstata y ensanchando el lugar para lo que vendría.

»Ya no aguanto más...

Ya estaba listo para recibirlo. Su cuerpo clamaba su dueño. Crawd se incorporó, retomando su posición de nuevo sobre el pelirrojo y tomando su miembro, lo dirigió hacia el ano del pelirrojo, entrando de una sola embestida.

»Aaaahhh...

Hiro gimió sonoramente ante la invasión.

—Hiro...

Ambos respiraban aceleradamente. La temperatura del cuarto iba en aumento. Sus cuerpos se aperlaron. Crawd atrapó los labios de su pelirrojo y comenzó a empujar. Rítmicamente sus caderas se acoplaron a las de su pareja en un vaivén cadencioso.

Sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección. Hiro pasó sus brazos detrás del cuello del rubio, atrayéndolo hacia él, profundizando las embestidas. Crawd empujaba sus caderas con maestría, tocando en cada embate aquella zona tan sensible dentro del menor que le hacía delirar de placer.

El tiempo se enlenteció, para ellos sólo existía el lapso de entrega y placer del momento. Su objetivo: expresarse lo mucho que se amaban. Según Crawd, era el momento perfecto.

»Hiro... Es hora de retirarte... El símbolo de tu esclavitud...

El pelirrojo no entendió la oración dentro de su nube de placer hasta que sintió la mano del rubio rodear su pene. Gimió cuando esos dedos se movieron sobre toda su longitud mandándole descargas de placer.

—Aaahh... K... No aguantaré... Mucho...

Estando a pocos segundos de terminar, Crawd atrapó de nuevo su boca mientras el anillo de esclavitud era retirado de su miembro. Aquella banda que lo había acompañado por seis años y que Eiri, al no ser su amo, no había podido retirar. Eso fue suficiente.

Su espalda se arqueó en un ángulo casi imposible, su piel aperlada brilló y en un acto de culminación orgásmica liberó su simiente sobre ambos abdómenes, sintiendo pocos segundos después, su interior ser bañado por semen ardiente.

Crawd se dejó caer al lado del pelirrojo con la respiración acelerada y en poco tiempo, Hiro se acomodó sobre su pecho.

»¿Dónde está? —Crawd no entendió hasta que el pelirrojo le señaló el anillo que reposaba dentro de una de sus manos y se lo pasó —¿Por qué me lo quitaste? —preguntó Hiro tomando la banda que había representado su esclavitud y un recuerdo del rubio los cuatro años que había estado separados por culpa de una simple confusión.

—Ya no eres un esclavo. No aquí.

—Pero...

—Y cuando te vengas conmigo a mi mansión, no será en calidad de esclavo. Serás mi mayordomo. Quisiera que el mundo entero supiera que eres mi pareja, pero debemos actuar con cautela al menos por el momento.

Hiro se sorprendió.

—Y... ¿Suguru?

—Suguru y Sakano son pareja —contestó el rubio rápidamente, observando la reacción del pelirrojo—. No luces muy sorprendido

—Si bueno... Eran demasiado obvios, aunque para un kaizoku quizás... Pudieran pasar desapercibidos.

—Sakano cumplirá veintiuno en tres meses. Su contrato termina.

Hiro se incorporó un poco

—¿Lo regresarás al almacén? —preguntó el pelirrojo con preocupación. Él había mandado a muchos esclavos al almacén por órdenes de su amo. Ahí les borraban la memoria y eran destinados a trabajos degradantes. Si tenían suerte terminaban como sirvientes.

Crawd volteó a ver a su amado y comprendió su miedo.

—Por supuesto que no Hiro. Tramitaré su libertad.

Esa sencilla oración ejerció un cambio sorprendente sobre el semblante del pelirrojo. Sus ojos brillaron y una deslumbrante sonrisa surcó su rostro. En un arranque de impulsividad, Hiro se abrazó al rubio y atrapó sus labios.

—Por eso te amo tanto...

* * *

—¡Takako!

Ambos esclavos se congelaron al escuchar aquella colérica voz. Takako se levantó del camastro y pronto se vio siendo objetivo de la mirada colérica de su amo.

Tatsuha había llegado apenas unos minutos antes y al preguntarle a Noriko por el paradero de su esclavo "favorito", la chica le había contestado que hacía un rato lo había visto en la piscina.

Buena sorpresa se encontró cuando vio a Ryuichi moviéndose sugerentemente debajo de un Takako que sostenía sus brazos sobre la cabecera del camastro. Una escena sin duda sugerente.

Una rabia incontrolable se había apoderado de su ser al ver a Ryuichi con ese esclavo.

»¡Takako! Estás castigado. Ve a tu habitación y no saldrás de ahí hasta nuevo aviso.

Ryuichi sólo veía la escena sin saber qué hacer. El de ojos mieles le dirigió una mirada de odio y desprecio para después cumplir la orden que le había dado su amo, saliendo de la zona de recreación y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Tatsuha siguió con la vista al castaño hasta que salió por la puerta. Entonces su mirada se volvió hacia el castaño.

»Ryuichi...

—A... Amo... No es lo que usted piensa, él me atacó, yo no...

—Cállate —Tatsuha caminó hasta el camastro donde Ryuichi seguía inclinado mostrando completamente su desnudez—. Parece que ya te sientes mejor como para andar incitando a otros esclavos...

—¿Eh?

Ryuichi sólo vio como su amo se deshacía hábilmente de sus ropas hasta quedar en sus mismas condiciones. Y pronto se encontró encima de aquel cuerpo gimiendo conforme las embestidas golpeaban su centro de placer.

No entendía la reacción del moreno. Enojado, casi... Celosa al verlo con el otro esclavo. Pero eso no importaba ya. Se movía con pericia sobre aquel miembro que con cada embate llegaba a los más profundo de su ser.

Sus manos reposaban sobre el pecho del menor, tomando equilibrio con cada movimiento en tanto que Tatsuha movía sus caderas vigorosamente entrando en él como si la vida se le fuera en ello, como si quisiera marcarlo de alguna manera.

Las manos del moreno reposaban sobre sus caderas, apretándolas hasta dejar sus dedos marcados. A pesar del dolor, aquello era delicioso, le hacía sentir deseado, casi amado, aunque sabía que aquello era imposible, o era más que una vana ilusión de su mente corrompida.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, el placer iba en aumento.

»Aahh... Amo...

Tatsuha estaba deslumbrado. Había tenido una sensación agobiante al ver a Ryuichi debajo de aquel esclavo, pero ahora todo era diferente. El cuerpo perlado de Ryuichi, sus gemidos deseosos, sus movimientos sensuales que parecían incitarlo a pecar, todo ello le gustaba. Le encantaba.

El clímax estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. Los movimientos de Ryuichi eran cada vez más apremiantes. Su vientre se ondulaba causando la fricción de su propio miembro que parecía a punto de explotar.

Las manos de kaizoku viajaron a los titilantes zarcillos que colgaban de los rosáceos pezones del escavo incitándolo en una danza homónima a la que hacían las caderas que se bamboleaban sobre su pene. Tiró un poco de ellos ocasionando que Ryuichi gimiera más.

Fuego corría por sus venas. En un arranque implacable de placer, Ryuichi liberó su simiente sobre su vientre segundos antes de que él mismo liberara la suya dentro del esclavo. Ryuichi se desplomó sobre su pecho inconsciente. La excitación había sido demasiada.

Como pudo se incorporó y recostó a Ryuichi en el camastro mientras él recuperaba sus ropas, para después cubrir al esclavo con la bata que con la que supuso el esclavo había llegado y lo cargó en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación.

Durante su trayecto, algunos de los sirvientes se le quedaron viendo con la mirada desorbitada. ¿Qué hacía el amo de la mansión cargando a un esclavo aparentemente dormido cuando podría decirle a algún sirviente que lo llevara por él? ¿Por qué se tomaba la molestia?

Definitivamente algo le estaba pasando a Tatsuha Uesugi.

Cuando dejó a Ryuichi en su habitación y cerró la puerta, Noriko llegó hasta él.

—Amo, ha llegado un paquete para usted.

El ama de llaves le pasó un pequeño paquete y después se retiró. Entonces Tatsuha se fue a su habitación.

Cuando abrió el paquete se encontró con una pequeña caja negra con adornos y una tarjeta. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir la caja encontrándose con dos esferas perfectamente circulares de color blanco. Entonces leyó la tarjeta.

_Joven Tatsuha Uesugi:_

_Aquí le envió las semillas del lazo del diablo completamente maduras. Están en periodo de germinación el cual durará una semana. Si dentro de ese tiempo no __las utiliza, las semillas morirán. Lo único que tiene que hacer es colocarla sobre el abdomen de su esclavo y al contacto con una mínima gota de sudor del mismo, germinarán. Espero las disfrute._

_Yargo_

_El comerciante_


	46. Capítulo 46 El lazo del diablo

Finalmente las semillas habían llegado.

Observó aquellas esferas relucientes que liberaban destellos cuando pasaban cerca de las luminarias del pasillo.

Ya en su despacho, Tatsuha no podía apartar su mirada de aquellas dos esferas relucientes. Las semillas del lazo del diablo. Una planta que actuaba de manera que pocos esclavos podían repetir la experiencia. ¿Era por el precio? Era un tanto elevado, pero no importaba. Las esferas brillaban a la vez que miles de ideas pasaba por su mente. Imágenes, situaciones, posturas.

Estaba impaciente.

* * *

—Aahh... estuvo delicioso.

Después de que Shuichi se comiera su helado ultra mega súper extra grande, se había sentado frente a un imagor que Keitaro había conseguido, a descansar un poco. Le dolían los pies pues los tenía hinchados. Volteó a ver al doctor que en ese momento ya parecía haberse quedado dormido. No lo culpaba, había sido un día muy ocupado.

Se acomodó en el sillón y empezó a rotar los canales en el imagor. Tal y como lo imaginaba, pura programación para kaizokus.

Entonces lo usual pasó. La soledad lo aquejó. La depresión se adueñó de él.

Suspiró.

Deseaba sentirse amado, sentirse deseado. Sentirse acompañado por aquella persona tan especial. Lo extrañaba. Su necio corazón se negaba a olvidarlo a pesar de lo que el rubio le había hecho y de que sólo lo veía como un mero objeto para obtener placer. Aún así lo amaba. Lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie.

Pero, con dolor, debía de escuchar a su cabeza que le decía que su sentimental corazón no tomaba en cuenta las repercusiones de ese amor. Su cerebro le decía que debía pensar en su bebé y en su bienestar. En lo que pasaría si el fruto de ese amor que le profesaba cayera en manos de Tohma.

No pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.

* * *

Ryuichi se removió un poco. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su cama. Se incorporó alarmado.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Trató de recordar. Las memorias volvieron a su mente lentamente. La piscina. Takako. Casi se ahogaba por su culpa. El acoso. Un regaño. Tatsuha había llegado.

Sus ojos se entornaron.

Tatsuha había llegado y le había gritado a Takako, después de eso... Placer... Profundo y embriagante placer... Tatsuha lo había tomado con demasiado pasión, reclamándole su actitud. ¿Habían sido celos?

Por supuesto que no. Los kaizokus no tenían celos. Dudaba siquiera que ese término existiera en su vocabulario. Después de eso, no recordaba nada. Probablemente se había desmayado pues todo era confuso, pero podía sentir aún los remanentes del sexo en su cuerpo.

Se recostó entre las mantas. Por unos momentos, un rayo de esperanza se había anidado en su corazón al pensar que el kaizoku se había puesto celoso.

Noriko entró diciéndole que el amo había salido y que regresaría muy tarde. Que duro era el regreso a la realidad.

* * *

Al día siguiente...

—No tardaremos mucho, sólo compraremos unas cosas. No lo molesten, pero por favor, revísalo cada media hora para ver que esté bien. Ya comió así que no habrá problemas con eso, regresaremos antes de la cena.

Hiro le daba a su sirviente de más confianza las instrucciones para hacerse cargo del amo y de la mansión.

Ese día, Shuichi cumplía cuatro meses de embarazo, y él, en compañía de Crawd iría a visitarlo. El kaizoku manejaría su propio automóvil. Ya tenía un plan para pasar desapercibidos.

—No se preocupe Hiro-san —contestó el joven con una sonrisa—. El amo estará bien.

—Confío en ti.

* * *

—Aquí está.

Temerosos de que Tohma pudiera tener espías en la mansión y sus alrededores, Crawd había manejado a través por las calles varias veces hasta llegar a una bodega fuera de la ciudad que había comprado clandestinamente. Con un control, abrió la puerta y condujo hasta el fondo, donde apagó el carro.

»Toma Hiro.

Ahí se cambiaron sus ropas entre candentes miradas. Otra táctica para burlar. Finalmente ambos se colocaron collares de mimetismo y se subieron a un auto viejo que Crawd había comprado para dirigirse a los suburbios.

Esa sería la rutina que seguirían de ahora en adelante.

Minutos después, ya estaban llegando a la casa de Keitaro. Estacionaron el auto a cierta distancia y después caminaron entre las abarrotadas calles de los suburbios. Iban tomados de la mano.

* * *

Unos toques en la puerta les indicaron a los moradores que alguien había llegado.

—Yo abro.

Fue la voz de Keitaro en el recibidor.

—¡Está bien! —gritó Shuichi mientras terminaba de cambiarse de su traje de enfermera. Se colocó ropas que él mismo se había comprado con el dinero que Keitaro le pagaba por ser su asistente.

Había sido una pelea al inicio, pues Shuichi le decía que ya lo ayudaba bastante con darle alojo y todo lo que ello implicaba. El argumento de Keitaro era que gracias a él, había podido atender a más pacientes en menos tiempo, además de que pronto tendría que comprarle cosas al bebé, sin contar con su propia ropa para el embarazo pues aumentaría de talla. Además de darle más tiempo para cuidar a kaizoku de origen desconocido.

Shuichi no podía refutar aquel punto y aceptó una pequeña paga. Le había propuesto a Keitaro de la posibilidad de preguntarle Crawd la próxima vez que fuera a verlo, acerca de ese kaizoku.

—Hola, bienvenidos —Keitaro abrió la puerta para que el par pudiera entrar—. Pónganse cómodos, Shuichi no tarda en venir.

Crawd y Hiro se sentaron en un cómodo sillón de dos plazas y esperaron, mientras Keitaro entraba en la sala con una bandeja con cuatro tazas, unas galletas y una cafetera.

—¿Café?

—Sí por favor.

—¡Hiro!

La típica voz estruendosa de Shuichi se escuchó cuando Hiro se estaba preparando su café. Emocionado de ver a su amigo, el pelirrojo dejó su taza y se acercó al menor.

—¡Shuichi! Estás radiante. Mírate. ¿Puedo tocarlo?

—Claro.

Shuichi jaló a Hiro a otro de los sillones y se sentó. Hiro tomó asiento junto a él y posó su mano sobre la ya notoria elevación. Los ojos de Hiro brillaron. Era maravilloso.

Después de unos cuantos abrazos y saludos, Hiro retomó su asiento junto a su amado y Shuichi se quedó donde estaba.

—Iré a comprar unas cosas Shuichi, regreso más al rato. Se quedan en su casa.

—Gracias.

Segundos después, Shuichi, Crawd y Hiro quedaron solos en aquel lugar pues Keitaro había salido.

—¿Cómo te has sentido Shu?

—Bien, sólo que muy cansado. Keitaro dice que el bebé se ve bien en las ecografías. Es saludable. No quiero saber el sexo hasta que nazca, quiero que sea sorpresa —terminó con una sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo estás tú de salud, Shindo?

—Bien, pero como les digo, muy cansado, parece que el bebé se queda con todas mis energías —acotó riendo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Hablaron de cosas triviales sobre lo que había sucedido con Shuichi ese mes que llevaba viviendo en casa de Keitaro. Rieron cuando Shuichi les contó de su traje de enfermera que era la única manera de pasar desapercibido entre los pacientes.

—Shuichi, quiero aprovechar este momento para preguntarte algo —Dada la seriedad con que Hiro habló, captó totalmente la atención de Shuichi—. Shuichi... Has considerado en contarle al amo de tu estado.

El semblante de Shuichi cambió. De pronto sus uñas le parecieron muy interesantes. Suspiró y encaró al pelirrojo.

—Ya te lo había dicho Hiro. Puedo con esto sólo.

—Pero él es el padre —lo rebatió.

—Pero no deja de ser un kaizoku. Un ser sin sentimientos... Me usaba Hiro...

La voz de Shuichi tembló.

—Shu... —lo cortó.

—No Hiro... No quiero imaginarme si allá se enteraran de mi estado... No quiero que mi hijo sea un esclavo, ni mucho menos objeto de experimentos...

—Pero Shuichi, si hablaras con él...

—¡No, Hiro! —Shuichi empezó a llorar. La presión lo agobiaba. La lucha interna entre su corazón y su cabeza lo atosigaba—. No quiero sufrir Hiro... Estos sentimientos... No los quiero... No debo tenerlos... —Su voz estaba cargada con pesadez y dolor. Hiro se sintió mal—. Lo amo Hiro... ¿Estás feliz? Lo amo... Y no puedo evitarlo... He intentado pero no puedo olvidarlo... Pero debo pensar en mi bebé...

—Shuichi —habló Crawd—, Eiri está pasando por una situación muy dura en estos momentos. Yo pasé por lo mismo cuando Hiro se fue de mi lado y puedo asegurarte que es algo que no le deseo a nadie.

—Pero...

—Quiero contarte algo primero...

Shuichi escuchó atentamente la explicación de Crawd de los conocimientos que le habían sido pasados por Mitsu. El semblante del esclavo iba cambiando conforme el rubio narraba.

—¿Un alma gemela? Eso es absurdo... —chilló Shuichi sin vacilación.

—No lo creo... Yo estoy completamente seguro de que Hiro es mi alma gemela y puedo casi asegurar que tú eres el de Eiri.

—Claro que no... Es imposible... Además, él nunca actuó como tú lo hiciste cuando Hiro se convirtió en tu esclavo... —rebatió, recordando lo que el pelirrojo le había contado.

—Quizás no todos reaccionen igual Shuichi.

Crawd se mostraba insistente. Siendo un kaizoku, era lógico que estuviera de parte de su amigo que en esos momentos era quien más estaba sufriendo.

Si tan sólo fuera cierto. Shuichi tenía una batalla interior. Creer o no creer. Era tan inverosímil. Él nunca podría ser su alma gemela, no tomando en cuenta todo lo que había sucedido. No. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte. No podía flaquear en estos momentos.

—Piénsalo Shuichi —insistió Hiroshi—, si lo vieras. El amo está sufriendo y...

—No Hiro, mejor que se consiga otro esclavo. No pienso volver a esa vida nunca.

—Pero es su padre Shuichi, no puedes ocultarle a tu hijo su origen —Hiro trataba de hacerlo recapacitar.

—Sí puedo desde el momento en que es mi bebé y lo hago por su bien.

El pelirrojo suspiró. Su amigo parecía firme y no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Lo sentía por su amo. Imaginó que era hora de irse. La hora de la cena estaba cerca.

* * *

Cuando sus amigos se fueron, Shuichi se quedó sólo en aquella sala.

Sabía que hacía mal. Llevó una de sus manos a su vientre sintiendo el calor que la curva emanaba. Se sentía tan feliz cada que Keitaro le hacía una ecografía. Cada vez que veía a su bebé moverse dentro de su vientre, dándole patadas.

Todo aquello sería más maravilloso si pudiera tener al hombre que amaba a su lado. ¿Por qué no había podido ser como sus antepasados? Enamorarse de otro humano y tener un hijo. ¿Era acaso tan difícil? Había tenido que venir a enamorarse precisamente del kaizoku que lo había hecho sufrir y había usado su cuerpo como objeto disfrute.

¿Qué haría su amo si se enterara de que estaba embarazado? Era más que obvio. Lo haría abortar para que pudiera reanudar sus actividades como esclavo sexual a la brevedad. No había otra opción.

Suspiró.

No había nada que hacer. Se le antojó comer algo. Se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba pero al hacerlo, toda la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas.

Sujetó su cabeza tratando de normalizar su vista pero cada vez fue peor. Trató de sostenerse del sillón pero no pudo enfocarlo bien y tropezó yéndose de espaldas. No había alcanzado a tocar el suelo cuando escuchó un grito y después, todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

En el camino a la mansión, Crawd y Hiro, ya con sus collares de mimetismo puestos de nuevo, decidieron meterse a una librería de humanos. Crawd tenía una idea. Sabían que iba en contra de los deseos de Shuichi pero era un reverenda injusticia que Eiri no tuviera la oportunidad de saber que iba a ser padre.

La tienda era pequeña como todos los negocios de los suburbios, sin mucha prosperidad por la grave situación que sufrían los humanos por la presión de Tohma en ese país.

—Si yo fuera a ser padre estaría más que feliz de saberlo —Comentó el rubio. Hiro, que había alcanzado a escuchar el comentario, se sonrojó—. ¿Qué vamos a comprar?

Sin contestar a su pregunta, Crawd se acercó a una señorita que estaba acomodando unos libros y llamó su atención.

—Disculpe, ¿podría ayudarme?

—Por supuesto, ¿qué se le ofrece? —preguntó la dependienta con una sonrisa.

—¿Podría mostrarme libros de maternidad?

* * *

—Ryuichi, ponte esto, el amo te espera en una hora en su habitación.

Después de día y medio de no verlo, Ryuichi ya empezaba a extrañar a su amo. Se encontraba sentado en un diván al lado de su ventana observando el cielo.

El sol comenzaba a declinar. El ocaso rayando el cielo con luces de colores era hipnotizante.

Volteó a ver a la ama de laves que dejaba una caja en su cama.

—Gracias Noriko.

—De nada. Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer. Suerte. Vi al amo algo impaciente, más vale que no te tardes.

—Está bien.

El ama de llaves salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y Ryuichi se dirigió a su cama. Abrió la caja y se encontró con un conjunto algo... Revelador.

Al principio ni siquiera entendía como se ponía.

Suspiró.

Decidió que lo mejor sería tomar un baño rápido primero, ya después averiguaría como se ponía.

* * *

—Adelante.

Ryuichi empujó la puerta del cuarto de su amo y se adentró. La habitación estaba levemente iluminada por velas colocadas en lugares estratégicos de la habitación. Al fondo, se encontraba su amo sentado en un cómodo sillón a un lado de la amplia cama matrimonial con las piernas cruzadas.

Si no estuviera ya acostumbrado a las actividades comunes de su amo, podría haber llegado a pensar que el ambiente era romántico.

»Hoy tengo preparado algo muy especial para nosotros dos, mi querido Ryuichi. Especialmente para ti.

La voz fría pero sugerente de su amo le mandó escalofríos por toda la columna vertebral. Inconscientemente se abrazó a sí mismo tratando de cubrirse. Con aquel atuendo se sentía extremadamente vulnerable.

»Ven aquí.

Ryuichi caminó hasta que estuvo dentro del campo de visión de su amo, a quien aparentemente le brillaron los ojos de expectación. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, Tatsuha le indicó a Ryuichi que se quitara la bata que traía puesta, orden que el castaño no tardó en obedecer.

Cuando la prenda rodó por su cuerpo, la mirada de Tatsuha se volvió más hambrienta. Sus ojos negros recorrieron con avidez aquel delicado cuerpo que tantas veces había sido víctima de sus perversiones. Pero, ¿cómo evitarlo? Cuando cada centímetro de piel gritaba por ser tocado, cuando cada gemido que aquella garganta liberaba era la panacea para sus oídos. Cuando aquella criatura era una droga para él.

Descruzó las piernas e incitó a Ryuichi a sentarse sobre ellas, abriéndolas y colocando una a cada de la cadera de su cadera. Entonces, para sorpresa del esclavo, su amo comenzó a tocarlo.

Tatsuha sabía lo que necesitaba. Para usar las semillas del lazo del diablo, necesitaba que Ryuichi estuviera excitado hasta el punto de perlar su piel. Una gota de sudor bastaba.

Sus manos recorrieron la espalda de Ryuichi, sintiendo aquella suave piel cubierta por mínimos trozos de tela. Decidió que necesitaba una mejor posición para maniobrar. Colocó sus manos debajo de las piernas de Ryuichi, levantando al esclavo con facilidad y recostándolo en la cama, asustándolo por la precipitada acción en el proceso.

Sus manos culebrearon cual serpientes dejando caricias aquí y allá, encendiendo aquel cuerpo que ante el mínimo toque de su mano ya se encontraba jadeante y gimiente.

Ryuichi comenzó a hiperventilar. Aquellas expertas manos recorrían su cuerpo con maestría, acariciando cada recoveco, cada centímetro de piel que el moreno sabía, llevaba al castaño a la locura.

—A... Amo...

Tatsuha aprovechó para retirarse sus ropas mientras observaba a Ryuichi retorcerse levemente por las caricias brindadas. Estaba en su punto. Una de sus manos se dirigió a la parte de la anatomía del mayor que estaba cubierta por el trozo mayor de tela, y jalando un poco, liberó la tela de sus uniones liberado el miembro erecto de Ryuichi sin retirar el resto de la prenda. Una imagen excitante sin duda.

Tatsuha estiró su mano dirigiéndola a su mesa de noche donde reposaba la pequeña caja. La tomó y la pudo a la vista de Ryuichi.

—Mi querido Ryuichi, esta noche haremos algo diferente —decía mientras abría la caja y sacaba una de las semillas, dejando la segunda dentro y devolviendo la caja a la mesa de noche.

Ryuichi observó aquella pequeña y reluciente esfera. ¿Sería una esfera china? ¿Por qué aquello sería diferente? Sin querer, su comenzó a temblar para luego comenzar a gemir.

Tatsuha tomó el miembro de Ryuichi y con ritmo, lo bombeó. Ryuichi dobló su espalda ante el placer que aquella mano le prodigaba, pero este duró poco, pues de un momento a otro se detuvo. Observó a Tatsuha pasar un dedo por la punta de su miembro recogiendo una pequeña gota de pre semen y no evitó un mínimo gemido.

»Ahora comienza la diversión.

Ryuichi vio como embarraba esa pequeña gota de pre semen en su abdomen y después colocaba la esfera sobre ella. El cambio fue instantáneo. La esfera tembló un poco y después de abrió en dos. Los ojos del mayor se entornaron al ver una gran cantidad de tentáculos herbáceos salir de aquella esfera.

—Aaahhh...

Las prolongaciones rodearon su cuerpo, recorriendo las zonas que Tatsuha previamente había tocado. Gimió de dolor cuando pudo sentir que ciertas prolongaciones tenían espinas que rasgaban su sensible piel.

Sus gemidos de dolor cambiaron a placer cuando los tentáculos envolvieron su miembro y lo estrujaron en un acto involuntario. Aquello era demasiado. La estimulación múltiple en todo su cuerpo lo hizo gemir de placer.

»Amo... Aahh...

Para Tatsuha aquella era una visión extasiante. Su esclavo gimiendo por su propio hacer. Se movió un poco posándose frente a Ryuichi, pasando sus piernas una a cada lado de su cadera.

Ryuichi no hacía más que gemir. Aquella... Cosa desconocida para él, se movía como si tuviera vida propia. Su cuerpo se deshacía en temblores y los gemidos no paraban de salir de su boca. Sus ojos se entornaron cuando sintió como una de las prolongaciones empujaba hacia dentro de él.

—No, no, no, ese es mi lugar... —dijo Tatsuha con picardía, tomando aquel tentáculo y removiéndolo. Observó aquel paraje que estaba a punto de proclamar para él nuevamente, para después, entrar de una sola estocada. Sabía que con el nivel de placer que tenía Ryuichi en esos momentos, una lenta preparación sólo lo haría terminar y era lo que menos quería.

—Aahhh...

Ryuichi se permitió gemir al sentirse rodeado de aquella candente cavidad que siempre lo recibía sin su permiso. Su respiración se había acelerado así como su ritmo cardiaco. Sin duda la experiencia debería repetirse.

Esperando un poco, colocó sus manos en el torso de Ryuichi sobre aquellas prolongaciones que recorrían ese cuerpo y frotó los pezones con insistencia, jalando un poco los zarcillos que de ellos pendían, sólo lo suficiente para que Ryuichi gimiera más.

—Te gusta, ¿eh? —preguntó con vileza. Ryuichi no podía contestar. Estaba empezando a sentirse extraño. El placer era exacerbante. No podía pensar claramente. Las caricias otorgadas por aquellos tentáculos y por las mismas manos de Tatsuha eran delirantes.

Pasados unos minutos, Tatsuha comenzó a moverse lentamente primero, para después implementar un ritmo satisfactorio para él, aunque sabía que el esclavo también lo disfrutaba. Veía a la planta retorcerse sobre el cuerpo de Ryuichi recorriendo aquellas zonas donde la piel se aperlaba, rodeando su pene si dejar de rozar la punta donde el pre semen se asomaba.

Parecía que la planta sólo necesitaba un hospedero pues a él no lo había tocado. Los tentáculos sólo recorrían la nívea piel de Ryuichi que empezaba enrojecerse y a formar moretones, además de los raspones que aparecían por las ocasionales espinas del lazo del diablo.

—Aahhh... Amo... Ya...

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Tatsuha sintió los indicios de la culminación agolparse en su vientre y por como el interior de Ryuichi se agolpaba hacia él, el castaño también debería estar cerca.

—Vamos Ryuichi... Vente para mí...

Ryuichi se sentía mareado. Se sentía fuera de sí, como si de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer. Su cuerpo casi no le respondía y lo sentía cada vez más pesado. Era una sensación diferente a cuando se sentía exhausto por las acciones de su amo en noches pasadas.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Sentía el cuerpo entumecido y cada vez más débil como si el alma se le estuviera yendo. ¿Era la planta? ¿Era este el fin? No, no podía irse al otro mundo sin sacarse esos sentimientos del pecho.

Justo en el momento en que ambos llegaron a la culminación, Ryuichi reunió sus últimas fuerzas y levantó sus brazos, tomando el rostro de Tatsuha para jalarlo y unir sus labios en un primer y último beso.

—Te amo...

Fueron sus últimas palabras con una mirada cargada de sentimiento, antes de colapsarse sobre la cama de manera inerte mientras el lazo del diablo daba unos temblores para después replegarse hasta la esfera que volvió a cerrarse y se tornó completamente negra.


	47. Capítulo 47 Un nuevo esclavo

_«__Te amo...__»__._

Aquellas palabras resonaban en la mente de Tatsuha junto con aquel toque. Por un momento su mente se separó de su cuerpo. ¿Qué había sido eso? Ese maravilloso sentimiento que sintió cuando los labios de Ryuichi se habían unido a los suyos. Había sido la sensación más dulce que había sentido en su vida. Una calidez incomparable había surgido de ese desconocido toque. Tan corto, tan efímero.

_«__Te amo...__»__._

Amor. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué Ryuichi se lo había dicho? No importaba, lo que quería en esos momentos era que Ryuichi volviera a unir sus labios con los suyos y que lo volviera a ver con aquellos ojos brillantes y que le volviera a decir lo que fuera que aquello significaba. Volver a escuchar su melodiosa voz.

Cuando su mente volvió a su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de algo. Ryuichi estaba colapsado sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada. Quizás estaba desmayado.

—Ryuichi... —llamó de manera tranquila, mas el castaño no contestó. Decidió probar con moverlo un poco, pero el esclavo siguió sin responder. Empezó a sentirse nervioso. Entonces recabó en su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Ryuichi estaba lleno de moretones y raspones. Sus caderas tenían marcas y su piel se veía pálida. El miedo lo inundó. Tocó el cuerpo de Ryuichi. La temperatura estaba bajando. Su respiración era casi nula.

Algo dentro de él se quebró. ¿Qué había hecho?

»Ryuichi... Ryuichi... ¡Ryuichi!

* * *

Hiro y Crawd iban llegando a la mansión Uesugi con el pelirrojo cargando cinco libros diferentes de embarazo en su regazo. Habiendo bajado ambos del auto, mientras el chofer se lo llevaba a guardar, se encontraron con la sorpresa de ver dos autos de NG enfilándose por los jardines de la mansión hasta llegar a la entrada principal.

—Hiro, llévate esos libros y escóndelos, ahora.

El pelirrojo no dudó en obedecer y se fue rápidamente a su habitación a guardar su valiosa carga bajo llave. Era excesivamente peligroso que Tohma supiera de su existencia.

En la entrada, Crawd observó como del primer vehículo bajaba Tohma con su porte ególatra y presuntuoso de siempre. Su barbilla levantada y sus ropas elegantes lo hacían parecen una persona de alta sociedad, aunque Crawd estaba seguro que había más secretos oscuros de los que quisiera imaginar tras su imponente figura.

—Buenas noches K, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

Era un secreto para todos que Crawd estaba viviendo en la mansión Uesugi. Los sirvientes, leales a Eiri habían guardado el secreto y Crawd no dejaba de cumplir sus obligaciones en su empresa por lo que nadie había notado el cambio.

—Vine a visitar a Eiri, me iré en unas horas.

—¿Y qué haces aquí afuera, si se puede saber? —preguntó con su sempiterno tono arrogante.

—Escuché los vehículos y me dio curiosidad. No es mucha la gente la que suele visitar a Eiri.

—Eso lo sé, por eso le traje un regalo.

A un tronido de sus dedos, la puerta trasera del segundo vehículo se abrió y de ella salió un sirviente de Tohma jalando una cadena. A Crawd esto le extrañó, mas se sorprendió al ver que la cadena estaba unida a un collar. Un collar de esclavo.

Del vehículo bajó un joven que debía no debía tener más de quince o dieciséis años, de cuerpo estilizado y aparentemente frágil, con piel clara y cabello negro. Sus ojos azules veían todo con miedo.

—¿Un esclavo? —preguntó Crawd con escepticismo.

—Así es... —respondió Tohma con petulancia—. No sé qué fue lo que le sucedió a Eiri desde que ese esclavo se fue, pero le traigo una distracción. Con esto saldrá de ese estado extraño que trae desde hace un mes.

—Seguchi-san, ¿no cree que se está precipitando?

—Por supuesto que no.

Tohma caminó hacia dentro de la mansión siendo seguido de cerca del sirviente y el esclavo. Crawd sólo suspiró y siguió el paso del rey kaizoku. A los pocos minutos Hiro le dio alcance.

—¿Quién es ese esclavo? —preguntó en susurros a su amante.

—Es un regalo de Tohma para Eiri. Quiere reemplazar a Shuichi.

Hiro se sorprendió. ¿Qué pretendía el rey kaizoku? ¿Creía que un simple esclavo podría reemplazar a Shuichi en la mente y cuerpo de su amo? No había duda de que el poder se le había subido a la cabeza.

Llegaron a la habitación del rubio y Tohma sólo tocó una vez. Al no recibir respuesta, Tohma abrió la puerta, encontrando a Eiri tal y como la última vez que lo había visto. Recargado en la ventana con la mirada perdida.

—Hola Eiri.

El cuerpo del rubio se tensó y volteó la mirada para encontrar al rey kaizoku en la entrada de su habitación. Su ceño se frunció.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con voz fiera, sus ojos relampagueando con una ira contenida que sólo afloraba cuando Tohma visitaba la mansión.

—Tranquilo Eiri, sólo he venido a traerte un regalo.

Tronó sus dedos y al instante, el sirviente entró en la habitación, jalando al esclavo. La mirada de confusión de Eiri se hizo evidente. Ese joven se parecía mucho a Shuichi. Cuerpo estético, rasgos finos, mirada inocente, sin embargo, no era él.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Es sólo un regalo para que te distraigas. Puedo traerte todos los que quieres tal y como lo hacía hace tiempo. Este es virgen, estoy seguro que te gustará.

La mirada del rubio se enfureció.

—No me importa lo que pretendas, ahora vete de aquí y llévate a ese niño contigo.

Cuando terminó de hablar, su mirada regresó hacia el horizonte donde se perfilaban los viejos edificios de los suburbios.

Tohma suspiró. Salió de la habitación e hizo que el esclavo y el sirviente lo siguieran. Crawd y Hiro seguían afuera de la habitación pero habían presenciado toda la escena.

—Mayordomo, tengo que irme, pero dejaré al esclavo. Él ya tiene instrucciones de lo que debe hacer y cómo comportarse.

Le hizo una seña al sirviente, quien soltó la cadena del collar del esclavo y con una mirada penetrante hacia éste, se fue, siendo seguido de su sirviente.

Hiro siguió al rey kaizoku hacia la salida pues era su deber escoltarlo, pero Crawd se quedó para ver cómo el esclavo se dirigía de nuevo a la habitación. El esclavo se quedó viendo a ese hombre que a partir de ahora sería su nuevo amo.

Las palabras del gran rey kaizoku resonaban en su mente como un canon que nunca lo abandonaría.

«_Tu deber ahora será satisfacer a Eiri de todas las formas posibles. Debes adelantarte a sus deseos, ofrecerle tu cuerpo como el inmundo esclavo que eres. Si recibo una mínima queja, ten por seguro que no volverás a ver la luz del día__»__._

Su cuerpo tembló un poco. Haría hasta lo imposible para satisfacer a ese kaizoku que en ese momento se veía decaído. ¿Cómo era posible que un kaizoku pudiera estar así? Tan decaído, tan reducido... Tan triste...

Hiro regresó corriendo para ver que sucedía después de haber despedido a Tohma. Vio como el esclavo se acercaba a Eiri con paso dudoso.

—A... Amo...

Eiri volteó a ver como el esclavo se iba bajando los tirantes de su traje dispuesto a todo. Sus acciones decían que estaba dispuesto a complacer a su nuevo amo pero sus ojos no mentían. Era la misma mirada que le dirigía Shuichi los primeros días que había pasado a la mansión hacía cerca de seis meses.

—Vete de aquí.

El esclavo detuvo su proceder, viendo a su amo confundido.

—Pe... Pero amo... yo...

—Que te largues he dicho.

Viendo el temblor en el cuerpo del esclavo, Hiro entró para posar sus manos sobre los hombres del menor y sacarlo de la habitación.

Hiro guió al esclavo a la habitación que ocuparía de ahora en adelante, una que se encontraba a lado de la que Shuichi solía ocupar. La nostalgia lo invadió. Crawd los seguía de cerca.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de la habitación, el esclavo empezó a temblar incontrolablemente, llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—Me va... Me... Me va a... Matar... Me matará...

—Tranquilízate —pidió el pelirrojo medio tratando de entender los balbuceos del esclavo. Lo guió a la cama y lo hizo sentarse, acomodándose a su lado—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Primero tenía que tranquilizarlo, antes de indagar un poco más. Aparentemente la pregunta desvió un poco su preocupación.

—Me... Me llamo Miyu... —dijo el esclavo con nerviosismo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes Miyu?

—Acabo de cumplir quince el mes pasado.

Demasiado joven, fue el pensamiento del pelirrojo. Ese pequeño no merecía vivir en ese mundo. Aunque por otra parte pensó que había llegado a las manos del mejor kaizoku, según su opinión y dada la situación actual.

—Miyu, ¿qué estabas diciendo ahorita?

Miyu volvió a temblar.

—El... Seguchi-san me dijo que... Si no satisfacía al amo... No volvería a ver la luz del día...

Hiro suspiró. No había duda de que el menor temía por su vida y estaba dispuesto a todo. Lo mejor era de momento mantenerlo alejado de su amo. En el estado actual del rubio, no pensaba que siquiera pasara por su mente el estar con otro esclavo, o al menos eso esperaba.

—De momento quédate aquí Miyu, no te preocupes que en estos momentos el amo no tiene ese tipo de necesidades que debas cumplir —dijo el mayordomo con una sonrisa, tratando de calmar al joven esclavo. Miyu se le quedó viendo y asintió—. Descansa un poco, falta poco para la cena. Por cierto, mi nombre es Hiro.

* * *

Lo que pasó después, fue un caos.

Tatsuha mandó llamar a varios sirvientes, incluyendo a Noriko, ordenándoles que llamaran a un doctor de inmediato.

La primera en reaccionar fue Noriko. Ver a su amo en ese estado de desesperación encendió algo en su cerebro. Inmediatamente mandó a un sirviente a llamar al doctor de esclavos, a otro lo mandó a buscar ropa para su amo y otros tres la ayudaron, cuidadosamente a acomodar la cama y tratar de no mover mucho a Ryuichi.

Tatsuha hiperventilaba. Sólo se había alcanzado a poner una bata al ver que Ryuichi no reaccionaba. Noriko les indicó al resto de los esclavos que se fueran y sólo se quedara uno.

—Amo... Amo... ¿Qué sucedió?

Tatsuha no la escuchaba. Ryuichi no reaccionaba a sus llamados. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? La opresión en el pecho era agobiante. El aire escaseaba. No llegaba suficiente oxígeno a su cerebro.

—¡Amo!

Entonces todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

Cuando Hiro regresó a su habitación, ya Crawd lo estaba esperando, sentado sobre su cama.

—Hola —saludó con una sonrisa y fue a sentarse a su lado. Crawd estaba envuelto en un mutismo inusual—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Hiro... ¿Dónde guardaste los libros que compramos?

El pelirrojo se acercó a su cómodo y abrió el último cajón, mostrándole a su amante un fondo falso que desapareció cuando el pelirrojo lo tocó.

—Sensor biométrico. Sólo reacciona a mis huellas digitales —explicó, sacando los cinco libros de maternidad y se fue a sentar al lado de su amado—. ¿Qué piensas hacer con esto?

El rubio suspiró.

—Entiendo la postura de Shuichi, Hiro, pero Eiri es mi amigo, así como Shindo es el tuyo, y no puedo dejar que se suma en la depresión cuando sé que puedo hacer algo. Shindo tiene miedo de la naturaleza kaizoku de Eiri, pero él, al igual que yo, puede cambiar ante la perspectiva actual.

—¿Estos libros se los darás al amo?

Crawd asintió y Hiro bajó la mirada. Sabía que esto era defraudar a Shuichi, pero si podían demostrarle que el amo podía cambiar, que el amo sentía algo por él, sería lo ideal para ese bebé que vendría al mundo en dos meses más. Levantó el rostro y volteó a ver al kaizoku.

—Está bien, te apoyo.

* * *

Cuando Keitaro observó a Shuichi desvanecerse, corrió todo lo que dieron sus piernas para sostenerlo y evitar que se golpeara con el suelo.

Incluso había olvidado lo decepcionado que se había sentido cuando había regresado y no había visto el auto del kaizoku. Se había tomado más tiempo del previsto en sus compras.

Aprovechando lo ligero que era el esclavo, lo cargó hasta su mesa de operaciones. Siendo doctor, esto era algo común, sin embargo, estando comprometido sentimentalmente al considerar a Shuichi uno de sus mejores amigos que no eran muchos, se sentía algo presionado.

Conectó todos los aparatos que tenía para medirle el pulso, la presión, nivel de oxígeno y un encefalograma para detectar sus ondas cerebrales. Cuando lo tuvo todo listo, observó las diversas pantallas. El encefalograma era normal, así como el nivel de oxígeno, pero el pulso y la presión estaban un poco bajos.

—¿Qué te sucede Shu?

Rápidamente le tomó una muestra de sangre. Casi podía asegurar que esto se debía a su anemia, y no se imaginaba cuán acertado estaba su razonamiento.

* * *

Cuando Tatsuha despertó, se sintió recostado sobre una cómoda superficie, pero esa no era su cama, estaba seguro. Se incorporó, constatando que se encontraba encima de un diván.

—Amo... Qué bueno que despierta.

La que le hablaba era Noriko cuyo semblante sólo se podría describir como triste. Muy triste. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué me sucedió?

—Usted nos llamó hace unas horas. Ryuichi estaba en la cama y por alguna razón usted empezó a gritar y después se desvaneció.

Entonces lo recordó. Ryuichi...

—¿Dónde está el?

Noriko se removió un poco, mostrándole al moreno su propia cama, donde yacía el cuerpo de su esclavo. A su lado, un médico se encontraba ajustando varias máquinas que estaban conectadas al hombre. Era una visión perturbadora.

Sin esperar un segundo, Tatsuha se levantó, acomodándose la bata que era lo único que lo cubría y se acercó a la cama. Su respiración se aceleró al ver a un Ryuichi con la piel pálida y llena de moretones, raspones y cortadas. El doctor terminaba de ajustar un suero que estaba conectado al brazo izquierdo de Ryuichi.

—¿Qué me pasó? —preguntó Tatsuha con voz lúgubre.

—Se desmayó amo. Nunca había visto eso en un kaizoku, probablemente se deba al shock de ver el lazo del diablo en acción.

Tatsuha le dirigió una mirada interrogante, sorprendiendo un poco al doctor. Nunca había visto tantas emociones en un kaizoku en una misma tarde. El moreno volteó a ver a Ryuichi que yacía en aquella cama, tan impasible que parecía dormir.

—¿Cuándo despertará?

El doctor bajó la vista, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el kaizoku.

—Me temo que no lo sé señor. El joven Ryuichi se encuentra en coma.


	48. Capítulo 48 La decisión de Tatsuha

—El joven Ryuichi se encuentra en coma.

_«El joven Ryuichi se encuentra en coma»._

_«El joven Ryuichi se encuentra en coma»._

Aquellas palabras se repetían como un mantra dentro de la mente de Tatsuha.

—¡Fuera! ¡Fuera todo el mundo!

El doctor, Noriko y los sirvientes que estaban en la habitación observaron como un colérico moreno les gritaba que abandonaran la habitación. Noriko les hizo señas a los esclavos para que abandonaran el cuarto a la brevedad, lo cual hicieron asustados de una posible represalia por desobedecer.

—Amo...

Noriko se acercó a su amo, mas no logró acercarse a más de dos metros.

—¡He dicho que se vayan!

Con una muda seña, Noriko y el doctor salieron de la habitación. Noriko se quedó recargada sobre la puerta, diciéndole al doctor que se mantuviera cerca para cualquier eventualidad.

Dentro de la habitación, Tatsuha estaba pasmado. Se acercó lentamente a la cama de la habitación donde un aparentemente dormido Ryuichi se encontraba. Su mirada recorrió aquel cuerpo maltrecho que en incontables ocasiones había sido víctima de sus perversiones.

_«Idiota»_

En coma. Ryuichi estaba en coma. Necesitaba la información completa. Necesitaba saber exactamente qué había sucedido para poder arreglarlo.

Coma.

Había escuchado eso antes aunque no recordaba dónde. Era algo propio de los humanos, de eso estaba seguro pues los kaizokus casi nunca enfermaban gracias a la tecnología que Tohma había desarrollado en los laboratorios de NG. Pero... ¿Qué significaba exactamente el coma en un humano?

»¡Noriko!

En menos de un minuto, el ama de llaves se había presentado en la habitación, observando atónita como su amo se encontraba sentado al lado del esclavo con una mirada de dolor en su rostro.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a su amo? Primero ese grito desgarrador donde había encontrado a Ryuichi casi muerto sobre la cama, después su desmayo. ¡Un kaizoku desmayado de la impresión! Incluso el doctor dijo que nunca había escuchado de un caso como ese y ahora esa mirada de tristeza y dolor que adornaba aquel rostro de porcelana que parecía tener ojos solamente para Ryuichi.

—¿En qué puedo servirle amo?

—Llama al doctor, necesito hablar con él.

—Sí amo.

Con una leve reverencia, la chica salió de la habitación para volver a regresar cinco minutos después, siendo seguida de cerca por el galeno que había atendido al esclavo.

—Déjanos solos Noriko —Cuando el ama de llaves se fue, Tatsuha, quien sostenía la mano izquierda de Ryuichi donde se podía apreciar una de las tantas sondas que cubrían su cuerpo, volteó a ver al doctor con una mirada seria y fría—. ¿Cuál es la condición de Ryuichi? —preguntó volviendo su vista al rosto del castaño que estaba cubierto por una mascarilla que le proporcionaba oxígeno a los pulmones del esclavo. Era tan deprimente verlo en ese estado.

El doctor tomó una profunda inspiración antes de comenzar con su explicación. Durante las horas en que el kaizoku había estado desmayado se había encargado de estabilizar la condición del pobre esclavo que había sido víctima de las vejaciones del kaizoku. No había duda que aquellos seres no conocían la piedad humana.

Se había tomado su tiempo para realizar todos los análisis que pudiera antes de que el moreno despertara y probablemente le pidiera que se deshiciera del esclavo. Cuál no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un kaizoku aparentemente preocupado por la salud de su esclavo. Esto sí que nunca lo había visto.

—Como ya le mencioné, el joven Ryuichi se encuentra en estado de coma de tercer grado.

—Eso ya me lo dijiste. ¿Qué es eso y qué lo causó?

—El coma es un estado de inconsciencia en el cual, dependiendo de la gravedad, se van perdiendo las capacidades de respuesta a estímulos. El coma de tercer grado se caracteriza por no tener reacción al dolor o a estímulos externos. Las causas de un coma en humanos son múltiples, pero en el caso del joven Ryuichi, se debe a una toxina que encontré en su sangre. Cuando lo estaba revisando, encontré una semilla del lazo del diablo en la cama. ¿La usó con él?

Tatsuha no volteó a verlo, simplemente asintió sintiéndose cada vez más agobiado al ir escuchando el terrible diagnóstico.

—El comerciante al que se lo compré me dijo que era una experiencia que pocos esclavos tenían la dicha de experimentar...

—Eso es fácil de explicar señor... El lazo del diablo, para atacar a su presa, produce una neurotoxina que entra al torrente sanguíneo cuando heridas son causadas por sus espinas. La razón por la que pocos esclavos tienen la "dicha" de experimentar su funcionamiento es porque suelen morir antes de que la planta llegue al término de su periodo de germinación. Es un milagro que el joven Ryuichi siga con vida.

—¿Despertará?

En esta ocasión, la respuesta del doctor tardó en llegar, haciendo que Tatsuha volteara a ver la cabeza gacha del galeno.

—No lo sé.

* * *

Hiro y Crawd no sabían que tanto podrían confiar en ese nuevo esclavo que Tohma había traído a la mansión, o siquiera si traía micrófono o cámaras ocultas en él, por lo que no podían arriesgarse a que viera los libros que había comprado o a que escuchara las conversaciones.

Acordaron que Crawd hablaría con Eiri acerca de los libros mientras Hiro se encargaba de acompañar al esclavo que parecía sufrir un ataque de nervios aunque le había asegurado que todo estaría bien.

Cuando Crawd entró de nuevo a la habitación del amo de la mansión, se sintió mal al encontrarse con la misma imagen de hacía un par de horas. Un Eiri con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Llevaba los libros metidos en una bolsa negra.

—Eiri... —empezó, tratando de atraer su atención, sin lograrlo del todo—. Eiri, tengo que hablar contigo —Sin respuesta. El rubio seguía en su estática posición—. Es sobre Shuichi.

Shuichi. Esa pequeña y corta palabra fue suficiente para que Crawd tuviera la completa atención del amo de la mansión. Eiri inmediatamente se acercó a él y lo tomó de las solapas de la camisa, acercándolo a él.

—¡¿Qué sabes tú de Shuichi?

Crawd no se sorprendió de la reacción. Era la misma que él había experimentado tantas veces durante esos cuatro años en que había estado alejado de su amado.

—Cálmate Eiri, sólo te hablaré cuando te calmes y te sientes.

Con la respiración acelerada y la mirada entornaba, para sorpresa de Crawd, Eiri lo soltó y fue a sentarse sobre la cama como si fuera un cachorrito regañado. No cabía que duda que el amor cambia a las personas, porque estaba seguro, apostaba su vida a que su rubio amigo estaba perdidamente enamorado del chico, aunque quizás aún no hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión.

Con paso lento se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó al lado del rubio quien había vuelto a perder la mirada en algún punto fijo sobre el suelo de lozas finas. Pensó un poco en lo que iba a decir. Aunque se había informado con Keitaro, su perspectiva de la maternidad nunca sería igual a la de los humanos por su naturaleza kaizoku, pero no tenía duda de que sería una experiencia maravillosa.

Lo miró fijamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

»Eiri… Yo sé dónde está Shuichi...

El semblante serio y vacío del rubio cambió al instante. Por un momento, Crawd pensó que le iba a saltar encima pero la respuesta fue completamente diferente. Eiri sólo volteó a verlo, pero su mirada estaba llena de esperanza, como si Crawd le hubiera revelado la fórmula del elixir de la vida.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó con voz queda, pero claramente añorante.

—Te lo diré con una condición —Entonces sacó los libros que traía y los dejó sobre las piernas de su amigo—. Quiero que leas estos libros lo antes posible. Conozco tu capacidad de lectura y sé que si comienzas ahora, habrás terminado para mañana en la mañana.

Eiri observó la portada del primer libro. No había duda de que se trataba de libros humanos pues vio algo que nunca había visto antes. Una humana cargando un bebé sonriente.

—¿Esto es una broma? —preguntó con un poco del sarcasmo que solía caracterizarlo leyendo el título de aquel libro. Contenía un término que nunca había escuchado. "La dicha de la maternidad". Crawd sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no. Vendré a verte mañana, espero que para entonces hayas guardado toda la información de esos libros en tu cabeza.

* * *

—¿Y cómo lo tomó?

Faltaban pocos minutos para las seis de la tarde y Crawd había regresado a su habitación en donde se había encontrado a un Hiro sonriente. Le había dicho que había dejado a Miyu en su habitación con la indicación de no salir hasta nuevo aviso. Siendo el mayordomo de la mansión, tenía esos privilegios sobre los esclavos.

—Se quedó serio pero curioso. En cuanto me acerqué a la puerta empezó a hojear el primer libro. Eiri tiene una capacidad cognitiva sorprendente, te aseguro que para mañana ya los habrá leído todos —Crawd no soportó el impulso de atrapar los labios de su pareja. Esperaba que todo lo que estaban planeando saliera bien, pero ahora tenía otras cosas que hacer—. Tengo que irme Hiro, iré a la mansión de Mitsu.

El pelirrojo volteó a verlo algo extrañado. Hacía unos días que Crawd había dejado de ir al laboratorio oculto en la mansión de Mitsu. Quizás sólo quisiera descansar un poco y estar a su lado. Sonrió y se recargó sobre su pecho.

—¿Vas a seguir investigando?

—Sí... Estoy a punto de terminar un alineamiento entre el genoma humano y el de un kaizoku. ¿Recuerdas que te pedí un poco de sangre hace unos días? —Hiro asintió—. Secuencié tu ADN y el mío y lo estoy alineando. Hace casi mil años los humanos lograron obtener la secuencia de su genoma. Les tomó unos años. Ahora Mitsu tiene la tecnología para poder realizar ese tipo de análisis en unos cuantos días. Por eso ya no había ido a la mansión. Mitsu, es decir, su copia virtual me dijo que él se encargaría del alineamiento, que le tomaría dos semanas hacerlo. Voy a ver si ya lo tiene listo.

Hiro se acurrucó entre esos fuertes brazos que envolvieron su cintura y aspiró el aroma varonil de su amado.

—¿Y de qué te servirá eso?

—Para saber si los kaizokus descendemos de los humanos.

* * *

Keitaro ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas horas llevaba analizando la sangre de Shuichi. Realizó todos los test que su conocimiento y sus recursos permitían y el resultado era el mismo. Los niveles de nutrientes y hemoglobina en la sangre de Shuichi estaban por los suelos.

Había conectado al esclavo varias bolsas de sueros y micro y macronutrientes, pero aún así, las muestras de diferentes horas de su sangre no mostraban un aumento significativo. Aunque de momento estaba estable, parecía que el bebé le estaba robando todos sus nutrientes.

Lo había recostado en la habitación del menor. No quería ponerlo en la misma habitación que el kaizoku por si acaso venían Hiro y Crawd. Quería hablar con ellos primero antes de comentarles de la existencia de ese individuo en su hogar.

Empezaba a preocuparse. Si las cosas seguían así sólo había una solución. Que Shuichi abortara al bebé, o atenerse a perderlos a los dos.

Aunque primero agotaría todas las oportunidades posibles.

* * *

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué le dolía el pecho?

Hacía unos minutos que el doctor había salido de la habitación, aunque le había ordenado que se quedara cerca por cualquier eventualidad. Ahora sólo estaba él, sentado del lado izquierdo de Ryuichi, teniendo cuidado de no tocar o mover cualquiera de los aparatos, que según el doctor, mantenían al esclavo estable.

¿Por qué le dolía el corazón al ver a Ryuichi en ese estado? ¿Por qué le daban ganas de llorar al pensar en la probabilidad que expresó el doctor de que Ryuichi no despertara nunca más?

¿Por qué...?

¿Porqué había ríos de agua corriendo por sus mejillas? Por más que se las limpiaba con las mangas de su camisa en un acto totalmente vergonzoso, esas cosas volvían a salir. Eran las mismas que siempre había soltado Ryuichi todas las veces que se había propasado con él, las mismas que siempre aparecían cuando Ryuichi gritaba de dolor y placer.

Pero...

¿Que era esta opresión en su pecho que conforme pasaba el tiempo se volvía más intensa? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿A quién preguntarle? ¿Tohma? No, no podía preguntarle a Tohma, lo primero que haría sería quitarle a Ryuichi y reemplazarlo por uno nuevo.

Reemplazar a Ryuichi...

El solo hecho de pensarlo hizo que una nueva oleada de agua corriera por sus mejillas y sintiera un nudo en el estómago. Maldita sea. Necesitaba respuestas. Entonces una frase se le vino a la mente.

_«Sólo te advierto que no hagas nada con esa persona de lo que después te puedas arrepentir»._

Crawd se lo había advertido. ¿Sería que se esperaba algo como eso de él? ¿Por eso lo había advertido? Sería... ¿Sería lo que le estaba pasando a Eiri? ¿Terminaría como él?

_«Mitsu creía que los kaizokus tenemos un alma gemela»._

Otro recuerdo llegó a su mente. ¿Una alma gemela? Ni siquiera sabía cómo funcionaba eso pues se había ido antes de escuchar más de lo que él consideraba estupideces. Ahora sabía lo primero que tenía que hacer era tener la información completa.

Iría a hablar con Crawd Winchester.


	49. Capítulo 49 La pesadilla de Takako

Tatsuha observó a Ryuichi. Los acontecimientos de las últimas horas no dejaban de arremolinarse en su mente y sobre todo un evento. Un suceso que había durado sólo unos segundos pero que había obrado un cambio completo en él. Los labios de Ryuichi unidos a los suyos.

Aquel toque tan efímero, tan breve pero tan apasionante. Descargas eléctricas habían recorrido su cuerpo por completo con durante ese momentáneo toque. Sus dedos recorrieron sus labios. Aún podía sentir un hormigueo donde Ryuichi lo había tocado.

Ya se había decidido. Iría a hablar con Winchester y le exigiría que le explicara absolutamente todo lo que sabía acerca de esa supuesta arma gemela. Ya le había ordenado a Noriko que le preparar un auto para partir cuanto antes.

Tres sonidos huecos se escucharon. Alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

—Adelante.

El zumbido de la puerta moviéndose invadió la habitación y por el resquicio se asomó el ama de llaves.

—Amo, su vehículo está listo.

—Bien.

Noriko sólo alcanzaba a ver la espalda de su amo, pero sabía que algo diferente había pasado entre ellos dos. En todos los años que llevaba sirviendo en esa casa, nunca había visto a su amo actuar de esa manera. ¿Sería que al fin se daba cuenta de que guardaba algún tipo de sentimientos hacia Ryuichi? Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Salió de la habitación, dispuesta a darle a su amo un momento a solas.

Tatsuha sentía reticencia a irse y dejar a Ryuichi solo, aunque sabía que no lo estaría completamente pues Noriko y el doctor seguirían ahí para cualquier eventualidad, pero aún así...

Observó a Ryuichi una vez más. Se acercó a él lentamente y, siguiendo lo que su pensamiento le dictó, posó sus labios sobre la fría piel. Su corazón se aceleró con aquel simple toque. Sus labios le hormigueaban.

Debía irse pronto o cada vez tendría menos voluntad para irse.

Abandonó la habitación y se dirigió al vestíbulo cuando fue interceptado por Noriko. Se veía contrariada.

—Amo...

—¿Qué sucede Noriko?

—Amo... Hay un hombre que desea hablar con usted —dijo con la respiración acelerada.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó sin detenerse, siendo seguido de cerca por Noriko.

—El amo del último esclavo que estuvo con Takako.

Tatsuha detuvo su andar cuando se encontró en la amplia escalera que terminaba en su vestíbulo y ahí lo vio. Un kaizoku alto y moreno de ojos verdes. Su porte y arrogancia eran visibles a simple vista.

El kaizoku observaba atentamente un retrato de la familia Uesugi que descansaba encima de una repisa sobre una chimenea extinguida. Volteó hacia las escaleras cuando escuchó un par de pasos acercándose a él y ahí vio al dueño de la mansión de algo que ansiaba en esos momentos.

—Buenas tardes Tatsuha.

—Ahora o tengo tiempo para visitas diplomáticas Takeshi, voy de salida —replicó mientras Noriko le ayudaba a colocare un saco encima de su camisa. Conocía a ese kaizoku perfectamente. Uno de los caídos que siempre había tenido el ojo encima de sus esclavos, sobre todo de Ryuichi. Al pensarlo un calor incómodo se alojó en su pecho. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso su visita tendría algo que ver con Ryuichi?

—Oh, pero no voy a quitarte mucho tiempo Tatsuha, sólo he venido a pedirte prestado a ese esclavo tuyo que llevaste a la última exposición a la que fuiste.

Para Tatsuha no pasó desapercibida la mirada lujuriosa y hambrienta de Takeshi pero no le prestó atención. Ahora tenía asuntos mucho más importantes que arreglar.

—Noriko, prepara a Takako —Entonces volteó a ver al kaizoku—. Lo quiero de vuelta en tres días Takeshi, no más. Ahora me voy —terminó, caminando hacia la puerta.

Sin siquiera voltear a ver a su invitado, Tatsuha se introdujo en su vehículo el cual salió rápidamente de los terrenos de la mansión con rumbo a la residencia Uesugi.

—Bien... —La voz sedosa de Takeshi llamó la atención de Noriko—. Estoy esperando lo que vine a buscar.

—En un momento señor.

La chica hizo una leve venia y caminó hacia las escaleras con rumbo a la habitación donde Takako había estado confinado desde que Tatsuha lo había castigado.

* * *

—Maldito enano, me las va a pagar —masculló un moreno dándose la vuelta en su cama. No sabía cuántas horas llevaba en aquella posición pero empezaba a cansarse. Él no era una persona exactamente tranquila y cuando no estaba teniendo sexo con su amo se la pasaba el tiempo en la piscina, los campos de recreación, ejercitándose o haciendo cualquier otra cosa, pero ahora no podía salir de su habitación hasta nuevo aviso—. Y todo por culpa de ese maldito esclavo.

Esa era su verdad. Si ese esclavo no hubiera venido a la mansión, todo seguiría como antes, él sería el favorito y tendría sus grandes privilegios de vuelta. Pero... ¿Qué podría hacer sin ser culpado directamente?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos leves toques en su puerta. Fue obvio para él que su amo no lo visitaría cuando vio una melena violácea asomarse y abrir la puerta completamente.

—Takako, arréglate.

—¿Para qué? ¿El amo ha solicitado mi presencia? —preguntó con la leve esperanza de que su amo se hubiera enojado con el enano y solicitara su presencia para desahogarse. Era lo que necesitaba. Una buena sesión de sexo para quitarse la tensión.

—Me temo que no. Has sido solicitado por un kaizoku y el amo lo ha aprobado. Te irás tres días con el amo del último esclavo con el que estuviste.

La mirada del moreno se entornó. ¿Acababa de escuchar lo que creyó escuchar? ¿Su amo lo... Lo había prestado? ¡¿Pero cómo era eso posible? ¡Él era su mejor esclavo! ¡Su amo no podía hacerle eso!

—Debes de estar bromeando. ¡El amo no pudo haberme prestado!

Noriko entendía la desesperación de Takako. Siendo el esclavo predilecto por cerca de dos años, había sido prácticamente malcriado al punto de creerse mejor que los demás esclavos y sirvientes. Ahora le tocaría probar siendo el esclavo de otro kaizoku que, por lo que había escuchado, no era lo que se podría decir clemente con sus esclavos.

—El amo ha salido sin decir a donde. Tu nuevo amo por los próximos días te espera en el vestíbulo —dijo Noriko antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

—Te prometo que nos divertiremos mucho...

Hacía mucho tiempo que Takako no se sentía tan nervioso como en ese momento. Sólo cuando se había convertido en esclavo se había sentido así. Iban en el vehículo con rumbo a la mansión de ese kaizoku cuyo rostro no recordaba. En las exposiciones había tanta gente, tantos kaizokus, tantos esclavos, y había tenido sexo con tantos que le era imposible ubicar su rostro. Además, la mirada hambrienta y lujuriosa que le dirigía ese hombre no le auguraba nada bueno.

Se sentía vulnerable. Utilizando su ropa de esclavo y con tanta piel al descubierto se sentía prácticamente desnudado por aquella mirada verdosa.

Tres días. Iba a estar tres días a la merced de ese kaizoku. Si era como su amo, eso equivaldría a una posibilidad de tener sexo cada cuatro horas. Suponiendo que no lo forzara a tomar o ser tomado por otros esclavos. Un escalofrío lo recorrió. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir a un amo diferente?

Sus pensamientos se rompieron cuando una mano presionó sobre su intimidad.

* * *

Crawd se sorprendió cuando Hiro le dijo que el joven Tatsuha había ido a buscarlo de nuevo. ¿Para qué lo querría esta vez?

Hiro había pasado al adolescente al estudio, que fue donde Crawd lo había encontrado. Por primera vez en su vida, vio a Tatsuha decaído, triste, en sufrimiento. La postura desgarbada del menor lo hizo pensar lo peor.

—Tatsuha... Qué sorpresa.

—K... Tengo que hablar contigo... —El semblante del moreno era deprimente—. No tengo a quien más recurrir y... No quiero ir con Tohma...

El rubio se acercó al pequeño bar que había en el salón y sirvió dos bebidas. Tomó asiento a un lado del moreno y le pasó uno de los vasos.

—Cuéntame...

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Tatsuha le narró todo lo que había pasado. Desde el momento en que había visto a Ryuichi por primera vez y su obsesión con él. Desde cuando había ordenado las semillas del lazo del diablo, como las había utilizado y lo que había sentido. Ver el resultado de su uso, un Ryuichi gravemente lastimado. El beso y el "Te amo" aunque no supiera qué significaba. Le contó de su desmayo y de cómo se había sentido mal al escuchar el diagnóstico del doctor.

Crawd sólo se dedicó a escuchar. Dejó que Tatsuha se desahogara. Desde que había visto a Tatsuha dudar sobre si había tenido alguna vez sentimientos por alguien, se esperó que algo como esto pasara. Qué ironía que ambos hermanos Uesugi se encontraban en la misma situación. Ambos sufriendo por un sentimiento que no comprendían y que para él no fue difícil de entender.

Dada la situación actual, sólo le quedaba algo por hacer.

—No entiendo qué es lo que me sucede K. Cada vez que veo a Ryuichi sobre aquella cama con todos esos tubos y máquinas... Me duele el pecho... Quiero... Quiero volver a ver sus ojos abiertos... Quiero que vuelva a hablarme, a tocarme... Quiero... Quiero que volvamos a unir nuestro labios... ¡Demonios K! ¿¡Qué es esto? ¡¿Por qué me siento así?

Crawd le dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de responder.

—Tatsuha... Antes de poder aclarar tus dudas, necesito que me prometas algo...

—¿Qué cosa? —Crawd suspiró.

—Dada la situación actual, Tohma no puede enterarse de esto. No puede saber que te preocupas por ese esclavo. Si él llega a enterarse, no dudes que nunca volverás a verlo con vida.

La mirada que recibió de Tatsuha le sorprendió. Miedo. Terror. Nunca creyó verlo en la mirada de un kaizoku.

—Lo... Lo prometo...

Esa confesión le pareció sincera y era lo único en lo que podría sostener su confianza hacia el menor. Aunque, viendo las circunstancias, en esos momentos, los hermanos Uesugi se encontraban en la misma situación, por lo que lo mejor sería que hablara con ambos al mismo tiempo, aunque eso implicara... Que Tatsuha se enterara del embarazo de Shuichi...

—Tatsuha... ¿Qué tanto aprecias a tu hermano?

Bien, aquella pregunta era extraña. Siendo lo que eran, los kaizokus no tenían lo que se le podrían llamara lazos fraternales pues no habían sido inculcados para ellos, pero Crawd sabía que si desde pequeños se les hubiera enseñado los valores familiares de los que los humanos tanto hablaban, toda su sociedad sería diferente.

Su mundo había cambiado desde que había conocido a Hiro y que Mitsu le enseñara sus investigaciones. Había sido un cambio completo de panorama y esperaba poder ejercer la misma influencia en los hermanos Uesugi.

—Es mi hermano, ¿qué podría sentir por él, más que respeto?

Crawd le dio un nuevo trago a su bebida.

—Tatsuha, necesito saber si de alguna manera podrías hacer algo que perjudicara a tu hermano... En cualquier ámbito —El moreno se quedó callado unos momentos. ¿Perjudicar a su hermano? ¿De qué manera podría hacerlo? No que en realidad pudiera plantearse la idea—. Me refiero a que si su felicidad dependiera de que guardaras un secreto, ¿podrías hacerlo?

—Mi hermano... ¿Feliz?

El rubio refrenó un poco sus palabras.

—Sé que el concepto felicidad no está muy difundido en nuestra sociedad por causas que en este momento no te diré, pero se trata de un estado de confort, de saciedad física y mental. ¿Serías capaz de guardar un secreto aún cuando el mismo Tohma Seguchi te pidiera que lo revelaras?

La mirada del moreno se entornó. ¿Guardarle un secreto al rey kaizoku? ¿Qué podría ser tan increíble como para que se tuviera que resguardar de Seguchi?

—Sí... Puedo guardar un secreto.

—En ese caso, sígueme.

Crawd se levantó de su asiento e instó al moreno a seguirlo. Tatsuha se preguntó hacia dónde lo estaría llevando. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía un recorrido por la que hubiera ido su casa. Caminaron por un pasillo que él reconoció como el ala de habitaciones para huéspedes.

»Desde hace unas semanas me he estado hospedando aquí —respondió a la muda pregunta del moreno cuando llegaron a la que estaba designada como su habitación. Abrió la puerta y con un ademán, invitó al menor de los Uesugi a seguirlo.

Aquella, más que una habitación, era el lugar donde Crawd continuaba con parte de sus investigaciones con material que podía traerse de la mansión de Mitsu. Se acercó a un ordenador que tenía y empezó a buscar algunos documentos que el mismo había buscado para informarse sobre los embarazos luego que se enterara de la condición de Shuichi. Algo sencillo.

Había decidido comprarle a Eiri libros pues suponían material completo, concreto y sin divagaciones, además de mostrarlo desde la perspectiva humana pues desde que los kaizokus había obtenido el control de las grandes tecnologías, sus recursos electrónicos se había visto terriblemente disminuidos, pero no tenía tiempo para comprar más material. Sabía que Tatsuha era un kaizoku muy inteligente y no le sería problema asimilar la cuestión de los embarazos en las féminas.

Primero ubicó un libro electrónico llamado "Relaciones humanas: Hacia una pareja ideal". Consideró que era una buena manera de comenzar. Tatsuha, al igual que su hermano, tenía un coeficiente intelectual elevado y no tardaría mucho tiempo en terminar una lectura.

Después abrió otro libro, en esta ocasión, sobre la maternidad y dejó ambos desplegados sobre la pantalla.

»Quiero que leas estos dos libros Tatsuha, pues en estos momentos, yo tengo algo que hacer. Volveré en un par de horas y después hablaremos.

—Pero...

—Tatsuha, te prometo esclarecer todas tus dudas a mi regreso. Hiro se quedará aquí.

* * *

—Aaahh... Sakano... Tengo que... Terminar esto... Aahh...

—Pero hace tiempo que no...

—El amo dijo que hoy vendría... Quiero tener esto listo...

Suguru se encontraba en una de las tantas mesas de trabajo terminando de hacer uno de los cientos de ensayos que habían preparado junto a su amo, aunque por el momento, tener a un Sakano jadeante, detrás de su espalda, besando su cuello, no era una buena manera para concentrarse.

»Sólo dame cinco minutos Sakano.

El moreno se alejó de su pareja para darle espacio y que pudiera terminar el ensayo, después de todo, el amo Crawd llegaría en unos minutos y cuando se fuera, podría disfrutar a sus anchas con su amado Suguru.

* * *

—Estos resultados están listos K-sama.

—Gracias Sakano, ponlos en aquella pila de papeles.

Desde que Crawd había llegado, con ayuda de Sakano y Suguru, se habían puesto manos a la obra para terminar la parte experimental de las investigaciones que Mitsu había dejado inconclusas.

Todos los resultados los estaban sacando por duplicado. Unos se quedarían en la mansión de Mitsu como resultado y los otros se los llevaría Crawd a la mansión Uesugi para estudiarlos. Todos aquellos ensayos estaban destinados a esclarecer la relación que había entre kaizokus y humanos. Si sus suposiciones estaban correctas, si esa información salía a la luz, sería el acabose del dominio de Tohma sobre la población kaizoku y la esclavitud de los humanos.

Un par de horas después, la primera etapa de los ensayos estuvo terminada.

—Bien hecho, chicos, será todo por hoy. Pueden ir a descansar. Yo me llevaré esa información a la mansión Uesugi para analizarla tranquilamente.

Revisó su reloj. Faltaban pocos minutos para la medianoche. Su cuerpo le molestaba. Lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era volver a su cama con su ardiente pelirrojo como su acompañante.

* * *

—Aaaaahhhh... ¡Mate kudasai!... ¡Onegai!... ¡Itae!

Takako se retorcía del dolor. Volvió a gritar cuando la punta del látigo biónico hizo contacto con su espalda y abrió la carne. El sufrimiento se proyectó en su rostro cuando el ramalazo de dolor recorrió su espalda.

Sintió como la cama se hundía bajo un peso y unas manos se encontraban sobre su cadera.

—Es interesante las formas que encuentran los humanos para divertirse... Aunque he de confesar que algunas de sus técnicas son excitantes...

Takako temblaba. En el mismo instante en que habían entrado a aquella habitación, había sido atado a aquella cama. Sus brazos se extendían hacia la cabecera mientras sus pies eran sostenidos por unas cadenas a los costados de la cama. Ese tal Takeshi lo había latigueado para después verter cera en sus heridas y volver a latiguearlo.

»Antes de continuar llamaré a alguien más para que pueda ocuparse de tu insolente boca...

Lágrimas recorrían sus pómulos. No quería ni imaginarse como debería verse su espalda en esos momentos. El dolor era agonizante y lo peor era que aún faltaba más por venir.

Tatsuha sabía que era tarde. La luna se levantaba en todo su esplendor, tratando de iluminar la oscura bóveda celeste con sus rayos robados del sol.

Crawd había regresado hacía unos minutos. Lo sabía pues había visto llegar su vehículo por la ventana de su habitación que quedaba hacia el frente de la mansión.

Dudaba.

Después de terminar de leer aquellos libros, le habían quedado muchas dudas, sobre todo el primero. Sobre la maternidad, se le hacía un procedimiento meramente fisiológico por el que los humanos se reproducían. Muy anticuado a su punto de vista por lo que no tuvo mayores problemas en entender, sin embargo el primero... ¿Dónde lo había conseguido?

Sin duda el autor era un humano. La manera en que el autor había plasmado la manera en que los humanos podían encontrar a su pareja perfecta lo había confundido. ¿Una pareja perfecta? ¿Aquella con la que podrías pasar el resto de tu vida? ¿Eso porqué? ¿Cómo sucedía el proceso? ¿Cuáles eran los fundamentos físicos y psicológicos de aquella "elección" de una pareja de por vida?

Lo único que le quedaba claro en esos momentos era que la unión de sus labios con los de Ryuichi se llamaba beso.

Tenía dudas y quería clarificarlas.

Salió de la habitación. Caminando un poco por el corredor, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sabía dónde podría estar Crawd en esos momentos. ¿Qué hacer?

Volvió a su habitación y llamó a uno de los sirvientes por comunicación. En esa mansión siempre había alguien en servicio. A los pocos minutos apareció una joven doncella.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—¿Dónde está la habitación del señor Winchester?

La doncella pensó un poco antes de contestar.

—Su habitación se encuentra en el ala de invitados. Segundo piso tercera puerta a la derecha... Aunque muchas veces pasa el tiempo en la habitación de Hiroshi... El mayordomo de la mansión... —agregó la muchacha en susurro. Honestamente, ella estaba fascinada con la idea de que Hiro y el kaizoku tuvieran algo, aunque no fuera confesado. Era un secreto que todos en la mansión guardaban por lealtad a su amo.

—¿Dónde está la habitación del mayordomo? —preguntó con seriedad, intimidando un poco a la doncella.

—En... En el ala de servicio. Primer piso, primera puerta de la izquierda.

Sin perder tiempo, Tatsuha caminó velozmente a través de los pasillos. Una corazonada le dictó que encontraría al rubio en la habitación el mayordomo, así que fue su primera elección y en pocos minutos se encontró frente a la puerta que misteriosamente estaba ligeramente abierta.

* * *

Cuando Crawd llegó a la habitación de su amado pelirrojo, se sintió feliz al ser recibido por unos sensuales labios y un cálido cuerpo que se amoldaba al suyo. La boca del pelirrojo se adueñó de la suya en un beso suave y dulce, dándole la bienvenida después de una ardua noche de trabajo, y aquello lo agradecía en demasía.

Envolvió al pelirrojo en un necesitado abrazo mientras devoraba sus dulces labios. Levantó sus piernas para que rodeara su cintura y así ambos se dirigieron a la cama.

Con toda la faena, el rubio no se había dado cuenta que había dejado la puerta abierta.

Entre besos y caricias, la pareja llegó hasta la cama y con cuidado, posó su preciada carga sobre las negras sábanas de seda y lo observó con detenimiento. Siempre había pensado que la ropa negra de mayordomo le quedaba de maravilla.

Pero en esos momentos sólo representaba un exceso de ropa. Atrapó los rojos labios del pelirrojo en un beso hambriento mientras sus manos volaban para quitarle el saco arrojarlo hacia el piso de la habitación.

Abandonó la boca de su amado y empezó a besar el cuello níveo del pelirrojo. A través de sus labios era capaz de sentir el acelerado pulso de su arteria carótida. Lentamente fue desabrochando cada uno de los botones de la camisa, dejando al descubierto pequeñas porciones de piel que fue besando con pasión.

—Te amo tanto Hiro...

—K...

Hiro se incorporó un poco para poder sacarse la camisa y arrojarla a algún punto de su habitación donde minutos antes había caído su saco. Sus manos se apresuraron a desabotonar la camisa de su amado. Le alegraba el hecho de que el rubio se hubiera desecho de su saco antes. La tarea le era un poco difícil pues tenía que lidiar con el placer que las manos del rubio prodigaban en sus pezones en esos momentos pero finalmente pudo quitarle a su amado esa prenda.

El contacto de sus torsos desnudos les envió corrientazos de placer. Crawd recorrió el pecho lampiño succionando y marcando aquella piel como suya. Atrapó uno de los pezones del pelirrojo, lamiendo y succionando a intervalos, obteniendo pequeños gemidos en gustosa recompensa.

En pocos minutos se encontraron completamente desnudos. El toque de piel contra piel los envolvía en un estupor de sensaciones que sabían a la perfección, sólo podía obtener en los brazos del otro. En los brazos de la persona amada.

Crawd se encargó de besar hasta el último resquicio de piel a su alcance. Nunca se cansaría de probar aquella piel a la que se había vuelto adicto desde hacía varios años. La panacea que representaba para sus sentidos era inigualable. La nube de pasión que le nublaba el raciocinio lo hacía hacerle el amor al pelirrojo como si fuera la última vez. Entregándose completamente y sin reservas, dejando su corazón por completo al descubierto.

Llegó hasta la hombría del pelirrojo y atrapó el glande entre sus labios, succionando un poco.

»Aaahh... K...

Los gemidos de Hiro iban en aumento. Era incapaz de contenerlos cuando el rubio se empeñaba en proporcionarle tales cantidades de placer. Sentía la lengua de Crawd rodear su miembro y casi tragarlo con hambre y deseo. Su respiración se aceleró y una fina capa de sudor perló su cuerpo.

»K... Te deseo ya...

Ante aquella petición tan desesperada, el kaizoku no esperó más tiempo abandonó unos momentos el miembro del pelirrojo para bajar un poco más y empezar a preparar la tan conocida cavidad que iba a tomar.

Lamió sus dedos y empezó a prepararlo mientras regresaba su boca al sexo de su amado para que Hiro se olvidara del dolor que pudiera ocasionarle con la preparación.

»Te quiero ya...

La ahogada súplica del pelirrojo hizo que su propio miembro diera un respingo. Si no se apresuraba iba a terminar ahí mismo con sólo ver a su amado suspirar su nombre entre gemidos. Era una vista inigualable.

Se incorporó para colocarse sobre Hiro y dirigió su miembro hacia el preparado pasaje para empezar a empujar. El pelirrojo, al sentir la invasión arqueó su espalda, juntando su torso al del rubio e inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el complejo cúmulo de dolor y placer invadirlo por completo.

Crawd aprovechó esto para besar su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo, marcando aquella candente piel como única y exclusivamente suya. Como debía siempre. Como siempre fue, y como siempre sería.

Sus miradas se conectaron. Cada vez que Hiro lo veía era capaz de hundirse en aquellos profundos ojos cafés que le prometían amor eterno cada que se dirigían a él y Hiro sentía lo mismo. Hundirse en esos ojos azules era una sensación maravillosa. Podía sentir su amor envolviéndolo por completo.

El dolor inicial había pasado y se lo hizo saber. En pocos minutos, sus cuerpos se encontraban moviéndose al compás de una danza ancestral. Ambos gemían del placer que se auto prodigaban entre ellos con sus caricias.

Con cada embate, Hiro era capaz de sentir como el miembro de Crawd rozaba su próstata, enviándole oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo entero. Sus manos estaban fuertemente sujetadas por la espalda del rubio. Estaba seguro de que cuando eso terminara, sus uñas dejarían marcas en su espalda.

Sus labios se encontraban a cada minuto, dándose beso tras beso sin saber exactamente cuando terminaba uno y empezaba otro. El beber de los labios del ser amado era un elíxir.

Conforme pasaron los minutos, Hiro sintió que el placer se arremolinaba en sus vientres. El final estaba cerca.

»K...

Aquello fue suficiente. El rubio aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas, ocasionando que los gemidos de Hiro se convirtieron en verdaderos gritos de placer.

—Hiro... Te amo...

—Aah… Yo también... Aaaahhh...

Con un gran grito de placer, Hiro liberó su simiente sobre ambos vientres a la vez que sentía su interior ser bañado por la caliente esencia de su amado.

Crawd se recostó suavemente sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo sin presionarlo por completo y fue bien recibido por los brazos abiertos de Hiro. Levantó su vista, encontrándose con un Hiro con los ojos brillosos que le miraban con tanto amor, y sin decir nada, los atrapó, en esta ocasión en un beso dulce, lento y tierno.

Detrás de la puerta principal de la habitación, Tatsuha aún no podía creerlo que había visto y ocurrió algo que nunca antes había sucedido.

Tatsuha Uesugi se sonrojó.


	50. Capítulo 50 Shuichi está embarazado

Cuando Tatsuha regresó a su habitación, aún las imágenes seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza. Como Crawd había desprovisto al mayordomo de su ropa y éste se deshacía en caricias. Cómo había gemido su nombre con cada embate a su cuerpo. Como parecía que las respiración se les iba con cada beso, con cada caricia, cada toque.

La manera en que el mayordomo arqueaba su cuerpo para llegar al encuentro con el del rubio. Los "Te amo" susurrados candorosamente.

Aún no podía identificar lo que había sentido al verlos. No había sido su intención, pero al verlos intimar, simplemente no pudo despegar sus ojos. Era algo completamente diferente a lo que alguna vez había visto en las exposiciones.

Nuca había tal entrega. La manera que el que pelirrojo se le había ofrecido, entregándose y poniéndose completamente a la merced del otro como si nada más importara.

"Te amo".

¿Qué era el amor? ¿Por qué el mayordomo lo había casi gritado en esos momentos? El libro había dado una definición, pero aún así, no llegaba a comprenderla del todo.

"Sentimiento intrínseco del ser humano con múltiples manifestaciones habitualmente relacionado al afecto y apego hacia algo o alguien y es productor de emociones, experiencias y actitudes."

¿Cómo entender eso? ¿Cómo interpretar aquella definición en un mundo donde Tohma se había encargado de que todos fueran seres con sentimientos que aquel libro había clasificado como negativos? Egoístas, morbosos, sin piedad.

"Te amo".

Aún recordaba la manera en que Ryuichi le había dicho aquellas palabras justo antes de colapsarse. Como habían brillado sus ojos por unos segundos al unir sus labios. Al besarlo.

Sintió una presión en su pecho al recordar que por él, solo por él, ahora Ryuichi se encontraba en coma. ¿Qué era esa sensación?

Esperaba que Crawd pudiera explicarle todo aquello... Al día siguiente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que Crawd se levantara, Hiro ya estaba despierto y listo para empezar sus labores de mayordomo. El rubio adoraba la manera en que sus ropas se amoldaban a su cuerpo.

—Al fin despertaste —murmuró Hiro, acercándose, inclinándose sobre la cama encima del cuerpo del rubio y atrapando sus labios en un hambriento beso, mientras terminaba de cerrarse los botones de su saco—. Unos minutos más y hubiera tenido que despertarte yo.

Un gemido salió de sus labios al sentir una de las manos del kaizoku presionar unos de sus glúteos. Entonces rompió el beso y observó a su amado completamente desnudo bajo una fina sábana.

»Tengo que trabajar. Esta mansión no se mantiene sola. Te recomiendo que te bañes y te cambies. El amo Tatsuha pasó la noche aquí. Los amos Uesugi buscarán respuestas después de los libros que les prestaste a ambos ayer. Te traeré algo de ropa.

Crawd se estiró cual gato en la cama y corrió la sábana, mostrando su imponente cuerpo desnudo antes los ojos brillantes del pelirrojo. Dándole un último beso, se dirigió al baño. Tendría que pensar qué le diría a los hermanos Uesugi, pues no tenía duda de que sus preguntas irían encaminadas al mismo tema.

* * *

—Shuichi, lo siento mucho, pero no me queda otra alternativa.

Keitaro tomó su teléfono y llamó al número que el kaizoku amigo de Shuichi le había dado en caso de una emergencia. Shuichi le había dicho que sólo lo usara en caso de vida o muerte, pero esta era una emergencia verdadera.

Esperó un poco hasta que escuchó la voz del rubio.

* * *

Crawd salió del baño cubriéndose su intimidad con una toalla. Observó unas cuantas ropas que había sobre la cama y sonrió. Su amado pelirrojo siempre pensaba en él.

Suspiró.

Lo amaba demasiado.

Se acercó a la cama y empezó a vestirse, colocándose un pantalón negro, camisa blanca. Un ligero pillido en el pendiente de su oreja le indicó que estaba recibiendo una llamada. Presionó un poco la parte trasera del pendiente.

—Winchester —habló Crawd contestando su línea de enlace personal.

—_Winchester-san, habla Keitaro, el médico de Shuichi, es urgente. Shuichi está en peligro._

* * *

Crawd salió con rapidez de la habitación. Después de la llamada del doctor sobre Shuichi, tenía que actuar rápido. El tiempo apremiaba.

Caminó con rapidez por los largos pasillos hasta llegar hasta donde se imaginaba, estaría el menor de los Uesugi. Su antigua habitación. Y no se equivocó. El menor estaba frente a un espejo terminando de arreglarse.

—Me alegra que ya estés listo. Te espero en la habitación de Eiri en cinco minutos —Y sin decir más, se fue.

En esos cinco minutos, Crawd ordenó que les llevaran un desayuno ligero a la habitación de Eiri. Los haría comer a ambos antes de explicarles la situación. Sabía que si les hablaba primero, no comerían y lo que más necesitaba Eiri en esos momentos eran fuerzas.

* * *

—Bien. Ahora voy a responder algunas de sus preguntas.

Cuando terminaron sus alimentos y los platos les fueron retirados, los hermanos Uesugi estaban algo impacientes aunque claro, nunca lo mostrarían.

Eiri seguía sin comprender la razón por la cual Crawd le había dado libros de maternidad. Los había leído sin problemas y había entendido casi todos los conceptos aunque seguía sin entender el concepto de instinto maternal. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?

Tatsuha por su parte había tratado de conectar lo que había visto la noche anterior en la habitación del mayordomo con lo que había leído y algunas cosas se habían aclarado. Pero aún así...

—K... ¿Qué es lo que nos está pasando?

Aquella pregunta tan directa por parte del menor le sorprendió. ¿Qué es el amor? Ni siquiera él había llegado a comprenderlo por completo. ¿Cómo explicárselo a dos personas que, él estaba seguro ya estaban experimentando sus efectos pero no podían identificar completamente el sentimiento?

—Es... Algo difícil de explicar. Pero fácil de identificar. Sé que cuando me escuchen creerán que estoy loco, pero les puedo asegurar que todo viene por experiencia propia. Es un sentimiento que gracias a Tohma, los kaizokus no habían podido desarrollar... Hasta ahora... —La voz de Crawd se había vuelto más seria—. Hay cosas que Tohma nos está ocultando, eso lo sé y estoy a punto de descubrir que es, pero eso no viene al caso en estos momentos. Lo importante aquí es que ambos se encuentran en la misma situación.

Los hermanos Uesugi no pudieron evitar voltear a verse entre ellos tratando de averiguar en qué se parecían sus casos, pero Crawd se les adelantó.

»Se ha formado un vínculo especial entre ustedes y sus esclavos. Y eso es fácil de ver. Están enamorados —Crawd les dio unos minutos para que digirieran la información. Estaba casi seguro de que Eiri ya se había dado cuenta de ello, pero Tatsuha parecía no terminar de comprenderlo—. No lo pienses tanto Tatsuha, sólo... Escucha a tu corazón...

Aquello pareció funcionar pues el semblante de Tatsuha cambió en cuestión de segundos. Fue como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

—Yo... Yo amo a Ryuichi...

Aquello sorprendió a los otros dos kaizokus. Que aceptara tan rápido sus sentimientos, aún sin hacer más preguntas definitivamente sorprendió a Crawd, pero no hizo más que sonreír. Aquello haría las cosas más fáciles para el menor de los Uesugi. Eiri en cambio, Crawd podía ver que tenía una lucha interna. Entre aceptar o no sus sentimientos.

No le sorprendió tanto en realidad. Tatsuha era demasiado joven aún y por ende, aunque sonara mal, era moldeable. A sus tiernos dieciséis años, sólo había crecido como un niño mimado por Tohma. No sería tan fácil que cambiara su concepción del mundo. Eiri en cambio... Era otra historia.

—¿Por qué me diste a leer esos libros K? Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo o con Shuichi...

—Claro que tiene que ver Eiri, de hecho, no podía haberles dado esos libros en un mejor momento —Crawd se puso de pie—. Vamos, acompáñenme, es urgente.

Tatsuha se paró de inmediato pero Eiri no había abandonado su sillón.

—No me iré de aquí hasta que me expliques qué sucede K.

Winchester, que ya estaba en la puerta, volteó a verlo. No había duda que los Uesugi en ocasiones podían ser muy necios, pero bueno, sabía la manera de hacerlo apurarse.

—Se trata de Shuichi...

* * *

—¡Maldición!

Tohma barrió todo lo que había en su escritorio, creando un tiradero de papeles y tabletas electrónicas en el piso. Jaló sus rubios cabellos en signo de desesperación y se paró del escritorio para dirigirse hacia las grandes ventanas de grueso cristal que le permitían una vista periférica de la ciudad.

Una bruma de estática voló hasta ponerse a su lado para después empezar a tomar forma humanoide hasta representar a una persona a su lado. A una mujer.

—Ya encontraremos la manera —dijo el humanoide recargando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio—. Los óvulos de Mika no han dado resultado hasta ahora y me temo que después sólo sus óvulos no serán suficientes.

Tohma volteó a ver a Júpiter. ¿Le estaba insinuando lo que pensaba? Bueno... No sería una gran pérdida.

—Haz lo que te plazca Júpiter, pero ya han sido demasiados fracasos. El último sobrevivió la transferencia pero murió a los pocos minutos. Estamos cerca, no hay que detenernos ahora —Tohma se alejó del humanoide y se dirigió a la puerta de su despacho—. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a visitar a Eiri.

* * *

Aquello había sido demasiado fácil. Con sólo mencionar a Shuichi, Eiri había salido casi corriendo —sin perder su compostura—, ordenándoles a los sirvientes que le tuvieran listo su vehículo, y ahora se encontraban manejando por las calles de los suburbios que ahora Crawd conocía muy bien.

Crawd los había convencido a de usar collares de mimetismo pues sería muy extraño ver a tres kaizokus de alto nivel en los suburbios. Le había tenido que decir de manera rápida a Hiro la situación sin que los otros dos escucharan. Decir que el pelirrojo casi se había vuelto histérico era poco, pero sabía que debía quedarse en la mansión. Ya le daría noticias después.

Tatsuha observaba todo aquello con curiosidad. A invitación de Winchester, había decidido ir con ellos, después de todo, quizás podría aprender un poco más.

Ahora que tenía claros sus sentimientos, un nuevo mundo parecía haberse abierto ante él. Observando a los humanos a través de las ventanas, pudo darse cuenta de pequeños detalles que faltaba en el mundo de los kaizokus. Personas tomadas de la mano, besándose, compartiendo momentos y risas. Definitivamente su mundo comparado con ese era oscuro y sombrío.

Se arrepentía una y otra vez de todas las cosas que le había hecho a Ryuichi y deseaba con todas sus ganas que saliera del coma. El primer libro que había leído le había mostrado una gran cantidad de cosas, pero además, durante la noche había entrado a la terminal de su habitación a investigar un poco más.

Quería pedirle "perdón" a Ryuichi.

En pocos minutos, se encontraron frente a una casa vieja sin número. Los tres kaizokus bajaron del vehículo que dejaron estacionado frente a la casa y se encaminaron hacia la edificación, siendo guiados por el rubio mayor.

Crawd tocó el timbre viejo de aquella casa y en pocos segundos se escucharon pasos apresurados seguidos de movimientos detrás de la puerta, al cual se abrió en un estrépito.

—¡Winchester-san! ¡Qué bueno que...! —A Keitaro se le cortó la respiración al ver el ya conocido disfraz de Crawd junto a dos desconocidos ¿Quiénes podrían ser? ¿Esclavos tal vez?—. Winchester-san, ahora no es un buen momento para que haya traído visitas y...

—Era necesario Keitaro.

Los tres kaizokus se internaron en la casa y Keitaro cerró la puerta. Al hacerlo, los kaizokus se deshicieron de sus collares de mimetismo y entonces Keitaro no pudo reprimir un gemido de sorpresa. Ahí, frente a él se encontraban nada más y nada menos que los hermanos Uesugi. No había casi nadie en el mundo que no supiera quienes eran. Los favoritos del gran rey Kaizoku.

—Winchester-san... —Eso era en extremo peligroso. ¿Qué estaba pensando el kaizoku rubio al traer a esos dos?—. ¿Por qué...?

—¿Dónde está Shuichi? —La voz casi ansiosa de Eiri cortó la pregunta de doctor y llamó la atención de los kaizokus restantes.

Keitaro le mandó una mirada ansiosa a Crawd, preguntándole mudamente si estaría bien que viera a Shuichi en su situación y sólo recibió un asentimiento. Aún así, el doctor no tenía un buen presentimiento de esto.

—Síganme —Keitaro les hizo un ademán con la mano y Eiri fue el primero en seguirlo. Los guió por el angosto pasillo hasta a habitación donde Shuichi descansaba. En cuanto abrió la puerta, Eiri pudo ver la cabellera tan característica de su esclavo..

—¡Shuichi! —La respiración se le aceleró al ver a Shuichi postrado en aquella vieja cama con la respiración acelerada y la piel perlada en sudor. Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla pues no dejaba de fruncir el ceño—. Shuichi... ¡Shuichi! Ya estoy aquí —gritó, acercándose a la cama y sentándose a la derecha del joven tomando su mano.

No tenía palabras para describir la emoción que lo embargaba al verlo de nuevo. El sentir de nuevo la suave y tersa piel bajo sus manos aunque se encontrara un poco caliente. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de... Abrazarlo, de sentir su piel junto a la suya... De besar sus labios... De escucharlo decir su nombre...

Lo llamó unas cuantas veces pero parecía no funcionar. Entonces recabó en el cuerpo del esclavo tenía el pecho desnudo con unos electrodos pegados que estaban conectados a una máquina que emitía un sonido constante, además de tener una sonda en uno de sus brazos conectado a una bolsa transparente.

Una de sus manos viajó hasta el rostro de Shuichi y acomodó unas hebras de cabello detrás de su oreja. Pasó su mano por la tibia mejilla deslizándola por su cuello hasta su pecho pero al llegar a donde empezaba la delgada sábana, en la zona del abdomen, su respiración se cortó.

Volteó a ver al doctor que había invitado a los otros dos kaizokus a entrar y tomar asiento en un viejo sillón de dos plazas.

»¿Qué le sucede a Shuichi?

La seriedad y profundidad con la que salieron esas palabras de su boca sorprendió un poco al doctor que no dejaba de mostrarse asombrado ante la ansiedad del kaizoku.

Crawd volteó a verlo y contestó con seriedad.

—Eiri... Shuichi está embarazado.


	51. Capítulo 51 Sentimientos confusos

"Embarazado... "

"Embarazado... "

"Shuichi está embarazado…"

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza como un mantra. ¿Embarazado? ¿Shuichi embarazado? ¿Cómo era posible? Cuando K le había dado aquellos libros para que los leyera, había entendido por completo el proceso fisiológico del embarazo, proceso al que nunca le había mostrado el más mínimo interés pero, que supiera, a Shuichi... Le faltaba todo lo necesario para ello, después de todo, Shuichi era un varón.

¿Acaso esto sería una broma?

Se quedó sin palabras. No sabía que pensar. No sabía que decir. ¿Cómo saberlo? Cuando toda su vida había sido el perfecto kaizoku, una carcasa sin sentimientos gracias a Tohma. ¿Cómo saber cuál debería ser su reacción ante ello? No conocía bien los sentimientos humanos. La teoría era fácil de entender, pero ¿cómo asociar el nombre de un sentimiento a lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos? ¿Cómo identificar lo que en esos mismos instantes aquejaba a su cuerpo y a su mente?

—Eso... Eso es imposible K... Los hombres no —empezó Eiri, volteando a ver al rubio.

—Shuichi es especial —Lo interrumpió el de ojos azules—. Shuichi es miembro de una familia que por generaciones han tenido este... Don.

Eiri regresó su vista a Shuichi y entonces su mirada viajó al vientre del joven que seguía cubierto por la sábana. Fue sencillo alargar la mano un poco y deslizar la tela hacia abajo hasta donde comenzaba la pequeña ropa interior. Ahí estaba. Una pequeña curva que se elevaba de la zona abdominal. Al menos cinco centímetros de elevación. La piel de la zona se había distendido para abarcar lo que fuera que estuviera creciendo dentro de él.

Lo observó con consternación. Casi con miedo.

»Él está embarazado de tu hijo Eiri, y ahora necesita tu ayuda.

Embarazado. Seguía sin poder procesar todas esas palabras en la misma oración. ¿Embarazado? ¿Pero cómo? Era algo en extremo extraño de oír. Después de todo, entre los kaizokus, Tohma se encargaba de "crear" a los hijos y eran prácticamente criados por personas ajenas a los padres, brindándoles una educación excepcional para integrarse a la sociedad kaizoku. El contacto sexual entre los kaizokus era casi considerado ilegal.

¿Cómo saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ante el hecho de saber que en ese lugar, en el vientre de Shuichi, se estaba gestando su hijo? Su hijo.

Crawd podía ver la lucha interna del kaizoku. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse lo que estaría pasando por la cabeza de su amigo. En un par de minutos se había reencontrado con el esclavo que lo había tenido como zombi por semanas y además iba a tener un hijo gestado por dicho esclavo.

Ya sabía que Tohma le había dicho en contadas ocasiones que era momento de buscar una esposa influyente para que la familia Uesugi tuviera un heredero digno de su estirpe pero en todas las ocasiones, Eiri se había negado sin decir más. Sabía que tenía que darle tiempo para que pudiera procesar la noticia, pero eso era lo que menos tenían en esos momentos.

»¿Qué le sucede a Shuichi, Keitaro?

El doctor salió de su ensimismamiento de ver a un kaizoku tan vulnerable y volteó a ver a quien le había hecho la pregunta.

—Winchester-san, Shuichi está grave. A pesar de los exámenes que le he hecho, no logro encontrar la causa de una anemia que ha tenido desde el inicio del embarazo. Los niveles de nutrientes en su sangre son demasiado bajos. El bebé parece estar absorbiendo todo lo que Shuichi consume. He intentado darle cocteles de vitaminas y minerales concentrados pero no parece ser suficiente. Si esto sigue así, él no...

Las palabras del doctor quedaron inconclusas pero el mensaje era claro.

—¿Puede perder el producto?

Esas palabras tan frías hicieron que Crawd, Keitaro y hasta Tatsuha voltearan a ver a Eiri que tenía su mano sobre el vientre de Shuichi. ¿Era eso acaso algún tipo de preocupación?

Eiri había escuchado claramente la explicación del doctor. La vida de Shuichi peligraba por culpa de ese... Eso... Ni siquiera era capaz de otorgarle un nombre.

_«He de decir que usted no me es indiferente... después de meses de estar en su cama, era imposible que no pasara... Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes...»_

Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes había dicho Shuichi antes de irse con el anillo de Kumiko. Ya sabía de su embarazo cuando se había ido. Y no le era indiferente. Si ese... Feto no existiera... Todo seguiría igual pero... Ahora que sabía de su existencia, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo desaparecer para salvar la vida del esclavo?

—El bebé está absorbiendo todos sus nutrientes —explicó el doctor—. Si esto llega a un nivel crítico habrá que interrumpir el embarazo o Shuichi podría morir. El aborto sería la última opción pues Shuichi estaba muy ilusionado...

Las palabras de Keitaro iban cargadas de un aura de tristeza. En el poco tiempo que había vivido con el esclavo, había aprendido a quererlo como a un amigo, y su situación iba más allá de sus conocimientos médicos... Ya no sabía qué más hacer.

»No conozco la manera en que los kaizokus son procreados, si tuviera la oportunidad de...

—Iré a NG —Lo interrumpió Eiri, sorprendiendo con sus palabras a los otros dos kaizokus en la habitación.

¿Ir a NG? ¿Ir a la fuente de todo este problema? ¿Decirle a Tohma? ¿Es que Eiri se había vuelto loco?

—¿Estás seguro de esto Eiri? —preguntó Crawd, aún consternado. No lograba entender.

Eiri no estaba seguro de nada, pero si lo que decían esos libros era cierto, si Shuichi perdía a ese bebé, podría sumirse en una profunda depresión según ciertos testimonios incluidos en los textos y esa depresión podría culminar en un intento de suicido. Y no quería eso. Aún no estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Le impresionaba la manera en que Tatsuha había afirmado estar "enamorado" del esclavo que le regaló, pero él no podía afirmar lo mismo después de todo, ¿qué era el amor? ¿Cómo definirlo? ¿Cuáles eran las características propias de dicho sentimiento tan subjetivo?

—Vámonos K. Tatsuha, tú te quedas aquí, me comunicaré contigo más tarde.

Sin darle oportunidad de contestar, Eiri salió por la puerta principal siendo seguido de cerca por Crawd que aún no salía de su asombro por la tan precipitada decisión. Aún a pesar de tener años de conocerlo, a veces le era imposible entender del todo su comportamiento.

Keitaro los observó salir de su casa rápidamente. Otra oportunidad para comentarles sobre el kaizoku que dormía en la habitación contigua se le había escapado.

* * *

Antes de salir, ambos activaron sus collares de mimetismo para no ser reconocidos y entraron al auto. Esta vez, Eiri tomó el volante.

—¿Qué piensas de todo esto Eiri?

Crawd rompió el tétrico silencio que se había instaurado en el vehículo tras unos minutos de recorrido. El rubio se veía reacio a contestar, pero pareció buscar una respuesta.

—No lo sé K... No sé qué pensar... No sé qué decir... No sé cómo se supone que debo sentirme con esta noticia

Era natural. Crawd sabía que Eiri era, probablemente, el kaizoku con menor noción de los sentimientos humanos que podría haber después de Tohma. Era obvio que no supiera cómo reaccionar ante el hecho de saber que el esclavo por el cual tenía "sentimientos desconocidos", estuviera gestando un hijo. Su hijo.

Un ser tan aparentemente frío y calculador como él, vería todas las opciones y posibles consecuencias del asunto antes de tomar una decisión.

Keitaro los observó salir de su casa rápidamente. Otra oportunidad para comentarles sobre el kaizoku que dormía en la habitación contigua se le había escapado.

* * *

Cuando Takako abrió los ojos, deseó no haberlo hecho. Hubiera sido mejor quedarse dormido para siempre. Dormir y no despertar. No se sentía capaz de moverse pues su cuerpo parecía no querer responder. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior acudían como flashes a su mente. Había sido prácticamente violado por dos esclavos que no conocía para finalmente sufrir la cogida de su vida por parte de ese kaizoku que aparentemente disfrutaba más con la vista que con el acto en sí.

Le dolía hasta el más pequeño rincón de su cuerpo y sabía que esto no terminaba ahí. Eran tres días. Tres malditos días los que tendría que soportar al lado de ese odioso kaizokus que le daba asco cada vez que le ponía las manos encima.

Con esfuerzo logró girarse en la cama hasta quedar de espaldas a la puerta de la habitación donde lo habían dejado. Tendría que levantarse si quería comer algo en el comedor de esclavos pero no se sentía con suficientes fuerzas. Mejor quedarse ahí. Con suerte podría dormir un poco más antes de que su suplicio comenzara de nuevo. Con mucha más suerte moriría antes del atardecer.

* * *

—Kaoru, lleva este platillo a la segunda habitación del ala de esclavos de lado izquierdo. La que está enseguida de la tuya.

—Claro Minho. ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó Kaoru tomando la bandeja con comida y un botiquín de primero auxilios que el mayordomo le pasó.

—El amo pidió prestado un esclavo ayer y parece que lo "usó" de más. Ya le dieron un poco de morfina en la madrugada, pero ya debe de haber pasado el efecto y necesita estas cremas para borrar sus hematomas. ¿Puedes encargarte de esto? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Claro pero... ¿Por qué yo? ¿No debería ser un sirviente? —preguntó Kaoru. Estaba más que gustoso de ayudar, pero aún así tenía la curiosidad.

—Lo sé, pero andamos un poco cortos de personal y el amo no ha contratado nuevos sirvientes... Parece sólo recordar que le faltan esclavos nuevos.

Kaoru sonrió. Sí, definitivamente su amo sólo recordaba traer nuevos esclavos con regularidad.

—No te preocupes por ellos Minho, me encargaré de este esclavo. ¿Sabes su nombre?

—Por desgracia no. Llegó ayer en la noche y fue a parar directamente a la habitación del amo —Kaoru suspiró.

Era algo típico en general. Su amo era adicto a la carne fresca. Daba gracias al cielo que estaba en su último año de esclavitud pues acababa de cumplir los diecinueve hacía unas semanas. Sabía que su amo lo conservaba más por su experiencia que por su cuerpo. Su amo tenía un alma voyerista nata y disfrutaba más viendo que tocando y él estaba muy bien proporcionado para otorgarle buen placer visual.

Suspiró.

¿Quién sería el esclavo que había tenido la "dicha" de ser prestado a su amo? Se preguntaba si el actual dueño lo aceptaría "roto" de regreso porque de seguro sería la única forma en que regresaría.

Recorrió un camino ya conocido hasta su habitación, llegando hasta la siguiente puerta que era la que ocupaba el esclavo en cuestión. Tocó un par de veces sin recibir respuestas y decidió entrar, oprimiendo un botón en el panel de control a un lado del cerrojo de la misma.

Ahí lo vio.

El esclavo estaba dándole la espalda y cubierto por las sábanas de la cama. El bulto que formaba, subía y bajaba en un ritmo constante junto con el sonido de las respiraciones acompasadas. Probablemente seguía dormido.

Se acercó hasta la cama y dejó la bandeja que traía en la mesita de noche.

—Hey... despierta. Te traigo comida.

Le dio la vuelta a la cama para quedar frente a él y poder observarlo, pero el esclavo estaba tapado hasta la coronilla. Se acercó y retiró las sábanas, encontrándose con una melena castaña toda revuelta. El esclavo estaba boca abajo y dejaba ver una espalda esculpida, pero desafortunadamente adornada por moretones y rasguños.

Suspiró.

No le extrañaba. Ahora le tocaría a él aplicarle un ungüento para el dolor si no podía aplicárselo solo.

»Hey... Hora de levantarse —insistió.

Posó su mano sobre el hombro que le quedaba cerca y lo que recibió fue un gemido de dolor, lo que hizo que retirara la mano en el acto.

El esclavo se removió un poco levantó el rostro, mostrando unos brillantes ojos almendrados que le quitaron al moreno la respiración. Ahí, frente a él, estaba el esclavo que le había causado una fuerte impresión unos días atrás. Al parecer, su amo al fin había conseguido que el kaizoku Tatsuha Uesugi se lo prestara.

»Vaya, vaya, pero a quién tenemos aquí.

Aquel timbre de voz no pasó desapercibido para Takako. Lo conocía, estaba seguro de que lo conocía. Su mirada se enfocó en el esclavo que estaba frente a él. Gruesas piernas torneadas, abdomen esculpido y bien marcado, pasando a unos pectorales definidos, todo esto cubierto por una tostada piel. Su examen visual terminó en su rostro, en esos ojos tan oscuros como la misma noche.

Entonces lo reconoció. Aquel esclavo que le había robado un beso... Aquel que lo había envuelto entre sus brazos. Quería gritarle mil cosas. Gritarle por el beso robado, por haberse atrevido a abrazarlo, pero no tenía fuerzas.

—Déjame sólo —gruñó sin fuerzas. Con suerte quizás se iría y podría hacer esfuerzos para sentarse y comer un poco... Aunque quizás solo se quedara en "hacer el esfuerzo".

Entonces sintió un pinchazo de dolor en uno de sus brazos y al voltear a ver, se encontró con que el esclavo le había inyectado algo. La furia lo invadió.

»¿¡Qué estás haciendo¡? —gritó cuando la aguja se alejó de su piel y se incorporó, dándose cuenta al instante que la mayor parte del dolor en su cuerpo había desaparecido. Volteó a ver al moreno que sólo le dirigió una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, mostrándole la inyección.

—El coctel de morfina hace maravillas en segundos —Dejó el aplicador a un lado y tomó la bandeja con su desayuno—, ahora a desayunar.

—No necesito de tu compasión —dijo, volteando la cara ante el tenedor con fruta que se acercaba a su rostro.

Kaoru suspiró. No cabía duda que ese esclavo tenía los humos demasiado altos y era lo que menos necesitaba en un momento como ese, en su situación actual.

—No es compasión...

—Ah, entonces es buena fe —farfulló interrumpiéndolo—. Si lo que quieres es coger, espera tu turno, tu amo me dijo que faltaban varios esclavos más.

Takako iba a continuar hablando cuando unos labios volvieron a posarse sobre los suyos robándole el aliento. No podía hablar, no podía pensar, sólo podía disfrutar de aquellos labios que le estaban dando el beso de su vida.

Cuando el beso terminó, Kaoru disfrutó de la maravillosa vista que eran esos ojos almendrados brillantes y las mejillas arreboladas junto con la boca abierta que parecía querer más.

Sonrió y posó una de sus manos bajo la barbilla del esclavo, levantando su rostro, encarando al suyo.

Takako estaba confundido. De todas las veces en que había tenido sexo de las mil y un maneras que conocía, su corazón nunca había latido tan aceleradamente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando con ese esclavo? Kaoru, si mal no recordaba. Podría ser que...

—No me dejaste decírtelo la primera vez que nos vimos pero... Me atraes...

* * *

En pocos minutos se encontraron frente a las puertas del magnífico edificio de NG. Una edificación de cuarenta y cinco pisos y un pent-house que constituía la "casa" del rey kaizoku. Con sus relucientes azulejos que reflejaban la gran ciudad.

Cuando habían entrado al sector kaizoku, desactivaron sus collares de mimetismo y los guardaron. Su disfraz no sería necesario.

Bajaron del vehículo y Eiri le dio las llaves a un sirviente para que lo fuera a guardar. Crawd lo seguían de cerca. Pronto se encontraron en recepción, donde una esclava atendía llamadas entrantes de varios comunicadores que tenía cerca de ella.

—¿Se encuentra Tohma? —fue la pregunta directa del de ojos mieles al llegar a escritorio.

La esclava dejó colgó el auricular o volteó a ver a su interlocutor, sorprendiéndose al ver al kaizoku favorito de su jefe. Eiri Uesugi.

—Sí se encuentra, pero se encuentra un poco ocupado en estos momentos y es posible que no...

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando Eiri ya había empezado a caminar hacia los ascensores y Crawd tuvo que apresurar su andar para no quedarse atrás. Presionando el botón número cuarenta y cinco, el ascensor se puso en movimiento. El silencio invadió el pequeño espacio hasta que Crawd decidió interrumpirlo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer Eiri?

Crawd aún no entendía qué iban a hacer. No creía que Eiri fuera a decirle a Tohma el estado de Shuichi, sería arriesgarse a que se lo quitaran y convertirlo en sujeto de experimentos, y sobre todo, perder a su hijo. Esa no era la idea, pero, ¿por qué otra razón querría Eiri hablar con Tohma?

A pesar de haber hecho la pregunta, el rubio no contestó. Eiri estaba cavilando todas las posibles consecuencias y repercusiones de lo que estaba por hacer. Tendría que ser muy inteligente para convencer a Tohma de su plan sin involucrar ni revelar ni un detalle de la situación actual.

Sería difícil.

Una alegre campanilla les indicó que habían llegado al piso escogido y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, ambos kaizokus salieron enfilándose por un pasillo hasta un par de puertas.

Sin siquiera tocar, Eiri entró, sabiendo que su visita sería bien recibida y no se equivocó. El venerable rey kaizoku, Tohma Seguchi, lo esperaba con la más radiante de las sonrisas al verlo ahí después de que le gritara hacía unos días.

Tohma sonrió ante la presencia de Eiri en su oficina de forma tan inesperada. Lo veía más repuesto y con su acostumbrada mirada arrogante y superior de siempre. Lo que sí lo desubicó fue ver a Crawd Winchester con él.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar Eiri? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Tohma... Quiero tener un hijo.


	52. Capítulo 52 Ideando un plan

Tohma pensaba que no podría llevarse más sorpresas de las que ya había tenido en su larga y próspera vida. Eiri Uesugi venía a decirle que quería un hijo... Por voluntad propia. A pesar de que meses antes le había insistido en que era momento de empezar a crear un heredero de la fortuna Uesugi para que fuera criado bajo los más altos estándares de NG, el rubio prácticamente lo había tachado de loco.

Y ahora ahí lo tenía, frente a él, con su pose adusta y seria de siempre, pidiéndole tener un hijo. No quedaba nada de aquel Eiri que unas semanas atrás lo había corrido a gritos de su mansión, de ese Eiri que parecía sumido en un episodio de depresión.

—Vaya Eiri... Esto sí que es una sorpresa. A pesar de lo insistente que había sido hacía unos meses, no diste tu brazo a torcer, y con tu actitud tan extraña estas semanas, yo...

—Cambié de opinión —Fue su rápida intervención. Tenía que mantener a Tohma alejado de cualquier tema que pudiera incluir a Shuichi, más dadas las circunstancias actuales del esclavo—. Estos días he estado pensando que es el momento de comenzar el entrenamiento el heredero de la fortuna Uesugi.

Tohma se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó al par de rubios sin desaparecer la sonrisa radiante de su rostro.

—¿Y tienes a alguien en mente para ello?

—Aún no... Pero esperaba que me ayudaras a escoger.

Aquello prácticamente fue música para los oídos del rey kaizoku. Que escogiera la futura madre de los hijos de su kaizoku favorito sin duda le subía el ego.

—Muy bien Eiri, hay una gran variedad de mujeres que estarían gustosas de donar sus óvulos para engendrar al heredero de la familia Uesugi —dijo Tohma con una sonrisa sardónica. Entonces recabó en la silenciosa silueta de Crawd Winchester—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Winchester?

—Sólo vengo a acompañar a Eiri —Una respuesta no muy convincente, pero nada podía hacer por ello.

—Bien. En ese caso...

—Quiero saber primero cuál es el proceso —La voz fría del rubio hizo que Tohma tuviera un salto interno que, como el gran personaje que era, pasó desapercibido.

¿Conocer el proceso? Eso era información clasificada. El proceso por el que sus preciados kaizokus eran creados había sido invención suya y hasta la fecha, sólo él y Júpiter conocían el proceso.

—¿Para qué quieres conocer el proceso Eiri? Nunca te habías interesado en cosas de la empresa.

Eiri esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica que hizo que Tohma recordara por completo al Eiri de antaño. El Eiri al que no le importaba los demás. El Eiri que sólo pedía y Tohma hacía lo posible por complacerlo.

Aún así, Tohma no dejaba de pensar que había algo extraño en esto y esa sensación era acrecentada por la presencia del kaizoku que supuestamente era "amigo" del rubio.

—Bien... En ese caso... Crawd nos puede esperar aquí, ¿no es así? —Los kaizokus intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

—Te esperaré en la recepción Eiri —indicó.

Sería demasiado sospechoso que insistiera en observar cuando no estaba interesado en el tema. Además, estaba seguro que ese privilegio sólo se lo daría a Eiri.

Tohma asintió y con un ademán instó a ambos kaizokus a salir de su despacho. Nunca nadie tendría acceso a su despacho mientras no estuviera él presente. Demasiadas cosas importantes y confidenciales había en aquél recinto que sólo sus ojos podían ver.

Crawd tomó asiento en la amplia recepción que había en el último piso mientras observaba a Tohma y a Eiri desaparecer por el elevador. Le ordenó a la secretaria que le trajera una bebida mientras esperaba.

¿Qué tanto ocultaba Tohma?

—Acompáñame Eiri.

Tohma se dirigió al elevador por el que minutos antes habían llegado. Eiri se preguntó en qué piso estarían esos laboratorios, pues él conocía casi todo el edificio y tenía acceso a todas las áreas. No por nada era el favorito de Tohma y uno de los accionistas de la empresa.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y Eiri estuvo al tanto del piso en el que iban a parar. Tuvo que aguantarse la impresión al ver que una de las manos del rey kaizoku viajó al panel donde brillaban los números que representaban cada uno de los pisos y sus dedos volaron con rapidez, introduciendo una combinación de número que sólo gracias a su alta capacidad debida a su condición de kaizoku fue capaz de memorizar.

Al terminar de teclear una veintena de números, el elevador comenzó a moverse con rapidez, descendiendo a través de la torre de NG. Los números que representaban los pisos se movían rápidamente en una sucesión descendiente hasta llegar a la recepción. Para su sorpresa, el elevador siguió bajando unos segundos antes de detenerse.

—Eres la primera persona en bajar a estas instalaciones después de mí Eiri. Comprenderás que todo esto es estrictamente confidencial —aclaró Tohma mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían—. Todo esto es manipulado por máquinas. No hay kaizokus aquí.

Comenzaron a caminar a través de un pasillo blanco iluminado por farolas incandescentes hasta llegar a una puerta con un panel central de identificación biométrica.

—Aquí es —dijo, posando su mano sobre el lector.

Una línea de luz azul repasó su mano y la puerta emitió un sonido agudo para después abrirse por la parte central.

»Sígueme.

Ante él se mostró un gran espacio lleno de máquinas que se movían a la vez, manipulando instrumentos de laboratorio con la precisión propia de dichas invenciones tecnológicas. Al fondo pudo observar cientos de hileras de unos contenedores con un líquido rosáceo. Se preguntó qué serían.

»Aquí es donde los kaizokus son creados. Sólo bajo la guía de estas máquinas tan exactas creadas por mí es como seres tan especiales y perfectos como nosotros podemos existir.

Sólo si Tohma supiera que a unos kilómetros de la empresa un ser mitad humano, mitad kaizoku estaba a punto de nacer...

La mente de Eiri trabajaba a mil por hora. Lo que Shuichi y el producto necesitaban se encontraba en aquel recinto. Ya tenía la contraseña y necesitaba las huellas dactilares de Tohma que ya sabía cómo conseguir.

Sus ojos viajaron rápidamente a las múltiples cámaras de vigilancia. Tendría que arreglarlo. Quizás Crawd podría ayudarle.

Ahora, lo más importante.

—Explícame el proceso.

* * *

Tatsuha observaba cómo el doctor de nombre Keitaro trabajaba sobre el esclavo de su hermano. Lo veía inyectándole sustancias vía intravenosa y limpiándole la frente para quitarle el sudor, revisar una pantalla que estaba a su lado y hacer muecas de preocupación.

No podía evitar que su mente le trajera imágenes de Ryuichi en una situación similar. Y todo por su causa. Si tan sólo este doctor pudiera...

Salió de la habitación y sacó su comunicador marcando el número de su mansión rápidamente. Necesitaba hablar con el humano que era el doctor de Ryuichi.

* * *

—El proceso comienza con la recolección de gametos. En este caso una emisión de esperma y un barrido de matriz. Será la única ocasión en que tú y tu pareja deberán de venir a NG en lo que dura el proceso.

Cruzaron un par de puertas dobles y entraron a una amplia habitación que tenía un segundo par de puertas al fondo. En el centro había dos mesas de exploración separadas por un biombo y al lado de cada mesa había unas máquinas que Eiri nunca había visto.

»Todo el proceso es regulado por máquinas. Para obtener los gametos, los varones son sometidos a electroeyaculación y en las mujeres, los óvulos son obtenidos por aspiración folicular —Tohma señaló el par de puertas que se encontraba al fondo—. Por ese par de puertas es por donde entran los kaizokus, todo el resto del laboratorio es espacio restringido.

—¿Qué es lo que impide que los demás kaizokus entren al laboratorio?

Tohma volteó a verlo y sonrió con maldad.

—Nada en realidad... Sólo mi simple orden de restricción.

Salieron de esa habitación y entraron a un cuarto contiguo. A ese punto, Eiri ya tenía la mitad de su plan. Podrían entrar por ese par de puertas dobles encontrando una manera de burlar el sistema. Ahora, tenía que averiguar cuál era la diferencia.

Los libros que Crawd le había prestado también trataban los temas de la fecundación _in vitro_. Admiraba a los humanos, pues hasta ahora, todo el procedimiento era muy similar.

»En esta sala se hace la selección de los mejores gametos. Aquellos con el mejor dote genético son unidos para crear a un embrión. De aquí son pasados a las incubadoras que viste en el recinto principal.

Salieron para entrar nuevamente a la sala principal y caminaron hasta donde los contenedores estaban perfectamente acomodados y alineados sobre una negra estructura. Todos ellos estaban conectados por tubos a unos enormes contenedores de metal.

Y ahí los vio. Cientos y cientos de fetos desarrollándose lentamente. Desde los más pequeños recién "creados" hasta aquellos que estaban a punto de terminar su ciclo.

—¿Cuánto dura el periodo de desarrollo?

—Seis meses. Mucho más rápido que los inmundos humanos. A los seis meses el producto es capaz de respirar por sí mismo y llevar a cabo sus actividades metabólicas estables. Es entonces cuando lo sacamos de su cápsula y empieza su educación.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, pensó Eiri, tal y como se lo imaginaba de Tohma, pero...

—¿Qué ese líquido que alimenta a las cápsulas?

Tohma dirigió su vista hacia los contenedores que el kaizoku señalaba, y con un ademán le pidió que lo siguiera. Llegaron hasta el frente de uno de los enormes contenedores en cuya base se encontraba una pequeña salida con forma cilíndrica sellada y sobre ésta, un panel biométrico.

—Nosotros, al igual que todas las especies de organismos en este planeta necesitamos elementos nutricionales para nuestro desarrollo. Carbohidratos, proteínas, lípidos, etc. Sin embargo, cuando estaba tratando de idear un método de reproducción, me di cuenta de que los kaizokus necesitamos algo más.

»Con el tiempo pude sintetizar un concentrado multibiomolecular que contiene todos estos elementos en su forma más pura de una manera que nunca encontrarías en la naturaleza.

Tomó un recipiente cristalino que tenía cerca de él y colocando una de sus manos sobre el panel, se abrió una pequeña abertura en el cilindro dejando caer unas cuantas gotas dentro del recipiente.

Eiri pudo observar que la tonalidad del concentrado era el mismo que envolvía a los embriones que se desarrollaban a unos cuantos metros de él. Entonces eso era. Eso era lo que necesitaban Shuichi y el producto.

—¿Cuánto necesitan? —preguntó sin mover la vista del preciado líquido.

—Además de los nutrientes tradicionales, requieren cincuenta mililitros del concentrado por día.

Bien, esa era toda la información que necesitaba. Ahora, tenía que poner en marca su plan.

—Es suficiente Tohma, espero que puedas empezar a buscarme a la candidata perfecta —dijo el rubio sin perder su fría personalidad, hablando de aquello como si se tratara del cierre de un simple negocio.

—Por supuesto, si gustas acompañarme a mi oficina, podemos empezar a discutirlo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Ryuichi? —Fue lo primero que preguntó Tatsuha cuando tuvo al habla al doctor de su esclavo.

—_Aparentemente estable amo. Le ruego me disculpe pero este campo no es mi especialidad. Nunca había tratado con un paciente en coma._

* * *

A Tatsuha esto no le extrañó. Los doctores que atendían a los esclavos eran humanos esclavizados de los pocos pueblos libres que quedaban y puestos al servicio de los kaizokus. Nunca habría visto a un esclavo en coma por una simple y sencilla razón. ¿Qué kaizoku quería conservar a un esclavo comatoso? Sería más sencillo deshacerse de él y comprar otro.

—Que continúe en observación —ordenó, terminando la llamada.

Se le había ocurrido una idea. No perdía nada con intentar. Entró de nuevo a la habitación notando que el doctor había terminado de atender a Shuichi y estaba limpiando unos de sus instrumentos médicos.

—Keitaro... ¿Cierto? —El aludido observó al único kaizoku que se había quedado en su casa.

—Así es... ¿Puedo preguntar su nombre?

—Tatsuha Uesugi. Kaizoku de alto rango.

Por primera vez en su vida, Takako pudo ver a un kaizoku dudar.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pudiera ayudarle? —preguntó por cortesía. No sabía de qué podrían servirle sus servicios a un kaizoku.

—¿Cuál es su especialidad en medicina?

Takako le dirigió una sonrisa triste y bajó la mirada. ¿Qué tan mal informado podría estar un kaizoku?

—Bueno... Desde que el régimen kaizoku fue instaurado hace cientos de años, para los humanos la vida se ha ido haciendo más y más difícil con el correr de los días. Dejaron de existir las escuelas propiamente dichas y demás instituciones. Aún así. En el campo de la medicina, aún conservamos algunos de nuestros libros —Se detuvo un poco antes de continuar—. Supongo que, dada la situación, puedo confiar en usted.

Esperó hasta que Tatsuha hubo asentido.

»Tenemos nuestras células de estudio. Grupos clandestinos. No podemos quedarnos sin doctores, y aunque ya no tenemos nuestros títulos como solía acostumbrarse, tenemos todo el conocimiento para ejercer, incluyendo especialidades. Hemos podido salir adelante con la producción de medicinas, sin embargo, para nosotros los humanos es como si hubiéramos regresado al siglo diecinueve.

—¿Qué sabes del coma?

Aquella pregunta sí que lo sorprendió. Cada vez entendía menos a ese kaizoku.

—Bueno... Es un estado severo de pérdida de consciencia. Sus causas pueden ser múltiples.

—¿Has tratado a pacientes con coma?

Fue en ese momento que su cerebro hizo click y creyó entender la situación.

—Desafortunadamente sí. Los tratamientos que usan para borrar la memoria en muchas ocasiones tienen nefastas repercusiones. Me ha tocado tener que atender a varios pacientes que fueron esclavos y terminaron en coma. Debido a nuestra escasa tecnología, pocos han podido salir y...

—¿Han podido salir del coma? —El cambio en el semblante del kaizoku fue impresionante. Tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesita de mí Tatsuha-san?

Tatsuha respiró hondo. Necesitaba pensar en frío. La posibilidad de regresar a Ryuichi a la normalidad lo había abrumado hasta el punto de hacerlo sentir febril. Él era quizás la única persona que podía ayudar a Ryuichi.

—Necesito sacar a un esclavo de un coma.

* * *

—Dentro de tres días te tendré una lista de las kaizokus que considero las mejores candidatas y que estoy seguro estarán ansiosas por compartir contigo esta oportunidad.

Más que compartir, Eiri sabía que lo que aquellas kaizokus buscarían sería su fortuna y un lugar en la sociedad. Por esa razón había postergado esa insistencia de Tohma, pero ahora, necesitaba entrar a las instalaciones. Necesitaba conseguir ese concentrado multibiomolecular.

—Tohma... ¿Quieres venir a una cena de cortesía a mi casa?

Más información:

Electroeyaculación: http:/es. wikipedia. org/wiki/Electroeyaculación

Aspiración folicular: http:/www. cgfsur. com .ar/fiv_-_

(Quiten espacios)


	53. Capítulo 53 Pájaro enjaulado

El día no podía haber sido mejor para Tohma Seguchi. Ahora Eiri lo estaba invitando a una cena de cortesía. Podía jurar que la presencia de su antiguo esclavo había tenido una mala influencia en él, pues ahora que finalmente se había ido —hecho que agradecía—, Eiri volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

Si las cosas seguían así, quizás pronto podría presentarle a Júpiter, su más preciada posesión. Y quien sabe, tal vez el mismo Eiri podría ayudarle a resolver su actual problema.

—Encantado —contestó a la petición con una sonrisa.

—Entonces te espero mañana en la noche en la mansión.

Con una inclinación de su cabeza, Eiri se despidió del rey kaizoku y salió de su oficina, tomando el elevador para bajar al vestíbulo principal donde K lo esperaba con impaciencia después de una hora y media de ausencia.

La mirada seria y calculadora del rubio le indicó a K que debía esperar hasta que estuvieran en un lugar seguro para poder hablar. Esperaría hasta que estuvieran de vuelta al consultorio de Keitaro.

* * *

—Yo...

Keitaro se había quedado sin palabras. Un kaizoku pidiéndole ayuda para despertar a un esclavo de un coma era algo que no estaba en su lista de "cosas que tengo que ver antes de morir".

—Necesito ayuda —El tono que Tatsuha había empleado para la petición era prácticamente un ruego.

—Estaría encantado —dijo, recuperando el habla—, pero no puedo entrar en territorio kaizoku. Soy un humano libre. No llegaría muy lejos antes de que me atraparan y me convirtieran en un sirviente o en algo peor.

Tatsuha sopesó todas las posibilidades que su ingenio kaizoku podía darle. Keitaro tenía razón. Llevárselo en esos momentos haría que Tohma hiciera preguntas. Ningún humano entraba en territorio kaizoku sin que Tohma lo supiera y lo incluyera en la planta de humanos legales.

—Podrías trabajar para mí.

Keitaro suspiró. ¿Qué acaso ese kaizoku no entendía su negativa?

—Quizás no me expliqué bien Uesugi-san pero no tengo la mínima intención de ser un esclavo o...

—Como el doctor de mis esclavos —Lo cortó.

Aquello sí que lo sorprendió. ¿Doctor de esclavos? El conocía a la perfección la situación de los esclavos sexuales y la continua necesidad de atención médica a la que estaban sometidos. Pobres seres humanos.

—La familia Uesugi tiene un doctor humano de planta que...

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo abandonar a mis pacientes —Lo cortó—. Soy el único doctor en esta zona de los suburbios. Si me voy, se quedarían sin atención médica.

Tatsuha comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Podría hacer un cambio. Que tomaras el lugar de mi doctor actual por un tiempo. Sólo mientras atiendes a Ryuichi —pidió con pesar.

Nunca había hecho eso. Insistir tanto en un aspecto. ¡Era un kaizoku por todos los cielos! No debía rogarle a nadie, mucho menos a un humano, pero estaba desesperado. Quería que Ryuichi despertara. Quería ver sus ojos, tocar sus labios y escuchar su dulce voz. Quería hacer el amor con él. Quería... Quería decirle que lo amaba.

* * *

Eiri manejó durante el camino de regreso. Su ingeniosa mente estaba terminando de maquinar el plan por el cual obtendría el concentrado multibiomolecular para ayudar a Shuichi.

—¿Hasta cuándo me vas a contar que sucedió Eiri? —preguntó el otro kaizoku sin poder aguantar la curiosidad.

El inmutable rostro del kaizoku no mostraba emoción alguna aunque Crawd sabía que su capacidad intelectual era impresionante, inclusive posiblemente superior a la suya. La respuesta tardó varios minutos en llegar.

—Espera hasta que lleguemos a donde está Shuichi. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda K.

Aquello sí que era una tremenda sorpresa. Eiri Uesugi pidiendo ayuda...

* * *

—No me dejaste decírtelo la primera vez que nos vimos pero... Me atraes...

"Me atraes", "me atraes". La frase se repetía en su mente como un mantra y Takako hizo lo que nunca pensó haría alguna vez en su vida. Se ruborizó.

Y vaya rubor. Las mejillas le ardían sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Aquello debía ser una broma. Una muy mala.

—Ya... Ya te dije que... —Demonios, ¿por qué le fallaba la voz en ese momento?—, si quieres follar sólo espera tu turno. Ya te dije que de todas maneras te llegará —reiteró, tomando un trozo de fruta de la bandeja que el otro esclavo le había traído.

Kaoru no se dejó amedrentar por la actitud del castaño. Conocía esa actitud. Estaba asustado. Quizás el amo había sido demasiado brusco para su primera noche.

Su mirada viajó al lastimado cuerpo del esclavo. Sólo podía ver su torso de la parte frontal, pero estaba seguro que la espalda debería estar muy lastimada, después de todo, lo que más le gustaba a su amo era flagelar a sus esclavos. Su mismo cuerpo podía hablar de ello.

En esos momentos agradecía que su amo estuviera fuera de la mansión durante la mañana y que pudiera ponerse una camisa sobre su traje obligatorio de esclavo. Su pecho y espalda estaban surcados por cicatrices y aunque ya se había acostado con ese esclavo, por su actitud, estaba seguro que sólo había sido uno más. De seguro sólo lo recordaría por el beso que le robó.

Con felicidad, observó como Takako devoraba todo lo que había sobre la bandeja. Un poco de melón cortado, huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja y unas rebanadas de pan tostado. El color regresó a las mejillas del esclavo.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí viendo? —preguntó Takako con acidez. No le había pasado desapercibido el constante escrutinio del otro esclavo y eso definitivamente lo incomodaba. No le gustaba la manera en que el moreno lo veía—. No necesito que me tengas pena. Así ha sido toda mi vida y no va a cambiar ahora.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terco? ¿Qué no veía la verdad de sus acciones?

—¿Por qué no confías en mí?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —respondió con suspicacia. Terminó sus alimentos en silencio. Tenía mucha hambre y sabía que tendría que reunir todas las fuerzas que pudiera para... Lo que viniera.

Cuando vio que Takako había agarrado el último trozo de pan, Kaoru tomó la bandeja ahora vacía y la dejó en una mesa cerca de la cama.

—Ahora voltéate y acuéstate boca abajo.

Takako lo miró con un deje de incredulidad. ¿Qué acaso lo tomaba por idiota? Podía ver sus intenciones a un kilómetro de distancia.

—Si crees que lo voy a hacer para que puedas aprovecharte de mí, estás muy equivocado. Yo no...

Sin dejarlo continuar, Kaoru lo tomó de las manos y lo empujó sobre la cama, causando que el menor liberar un gemido de dolor al sentir el contacto de las sábanas contra su espalda. El efecto de la droga estaba pasando.

—Lo vez... Estás herido y sólo quiero ayudarte.

Takako hiperventilaba. Quizás el otro no se había dado cuenta, pero él estaba prácticamente desnudo y Kaoru sólo tenía una vieja camisa sobre su traje de esclavo. El contacto tan íntimo que tenía en esos momentos lo hizo sentir... extraño...

»Sólo quiero aplicarte un ungüento en tu espalda que es la zona más lastimada. Ya después te aplicaré en las demás heridas.

Takako volteó el rostro evitando su mirada. Le incomodaba enormemente la situación. Quería que Kaoru se le quitara de encima para dejar de sentir... Eso.

—Está bien, me voltearé pero, ¿puedes quitarte de encima?

Fue hasta ese momento en que Kaoru se percató de la posición en la que se encontraba. Había estado tan ocupado buscando argumentos para tratar de convencer a Takako de que le dejara ayudarlo que no dio cuenta de que se encontraba prácticamente encima del esclavo, siendo solamente separados por la fina y delgada tela que era su camisa.

Se aclaró la garganta un poco y se levantó liberando las lastimadas muñecas del esclavo para después ver como Takako se volteaba ofreciéndole su lacerada espalda.

Kaoru perdió la respiración por unos segundos. El ver que esa piel lechosa que tanto le había llamado la atención en una exposición un par de semanas atrás ahora se encontraba bañada de moretes, latigazos y rasguños lo hizo sentir una furia desconocida para él.

Su mirada viajó por toda la extensión de piel hasta la espalda baja, y de ahí, a donde la espalda pierde su nombre. No quería ni siquiera imaginar cómo estarían sus heridas internas.

»¿Qué esperas?

La voz ligeramente molesta de Takako lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se puso a su tarea. Tomó el bote de ungüento que había traído con él y que había dejado sobre un buró para después quitar la tapa y tomar una buena porción.

Takako soltó un suspiro cuando la mano del otro esclavo tocó su piel. El ungüento se sentía cálido, justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos sobre su flagelada piel. Bien, no se sentía cómodo con la situación. Él siempre se había encargado de sus heridas sólo, aún y cuando Noriko había querido ayudarlo. Era demasiado orgulloso. Sin embargo, la manera en que Kaoru lo había tratado hasta el momento lo confundía.

Kaoru estaba tratando de ser lo más delicado posible. Le dolía en el alma cada que sus manos rozaban una de las heridas y Takako liberaba un pequeño gemido. Podía ver como sus manos atrapaban y arrugaban las sábanas, tratando de reprimir sus quejas. El efecto de la droga debía de haber desaparecido por completo.

Maldición. Se hubiera traído una segunda dosis. Era una droga increíble, invención de un científico humano para que los esclavos duraran más tiempo activos, lo malo era que su duración era limitada.

Movía sus manos en círculos, tratando de abarcar el mayor plano de piel posible. Casi podía sentir los tejidos regenerarse bajo sus manos. Era una de las pocas cosas que agradecía a los kaizokus. Que se hayan empeñado en realizar avances médicos para mantener vivos a sus esclavos.

»¿Por qué haces esto?

La pregunta murmurada por el castaño lo desconcertó. ¿Por qué hacía aquello? Bueno, había una explicación muy sencilla.

—Porque me gustas, ya te lo dije.

Takako presionó las sábanas nuevamente cuando una de las manos de Takako tocó una de las heridas más grandes. Cuando escuchó la respuesta del esclavo, aquello le aclaró las dudas.

—Entiendo...

¿Entendía? ¿Qué entendía? La manera tan fría y seria en que lo había dicho le desconcertaba.

»Te gusta mi cuerpo. Es eso —agregó Takako con seriedad. Después de todo, era lo que todos querían—. No tienes que hacer todo esto para obtenerlo…

Las manos sobre su espalda se detuvieron pero el ungüento no había sido terminado de aplicar. ¿Por qué se detuvo? Se incorporó un poco y volteó el rostro para poder ver a Kaoru.

—Sigues sin entender —dijo Kaoru con la mirada resignada. Por una parte lo entendía. No sabía cuántos años llevaba Takako como esclavo, lo más probable era que desde los quince igual que él. No conocía a su amo pero podía imaginarse que podía ser como el noventa y nueve por ciento de los kaizokus para los cuales, los humanos sólo era objetos.

Bien, ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo. Vamos, solo había tenido sexo con Takako una sola vez y había estado con infinidad de esclavos y esclavas aparte de él, sin embargo, no había podido evitar sentir cierta conexión con él. Algo más allá de lo corporal y del placer del momento.

Era joven, sin embargo, a sus diecinueve años, podía contar más de lo que los humanos libres podrían hacerlo. Una de las cosas que más anhelaba era encontrar el amor. Habiéndose convertido el sexo en una monotonía carnal para complacer a un observador, esperaba poder encontrar a aquella persona que pudiera complementarlo, aquella que pudiera hacerlo sentir fuera de este mundo. Y parecía que venía a encontrarlo en la persona que menos conocía del tema.

Kaoru se levantó de la cama, dándole la espalda a Takako y dejó el bote de ungüento sobre la mesita a lado de la cama.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Takako con curiosidad, lamentando que aquellas manos se hubieran alejado de su piel. Se había sentido tan bien.

—Puedes terminar de aplicarte el ungüento, yo tengo ciertas cosas que hacer antes de que el amo regrese —Kaoru pudo observar como el cuerpo de Takako tembló ante a mención del kaizoku—. Quizás no lo entiendas ahora, pero no me daré por vencido Takako.

¿Por qué decía que no lo entendía? ¿Qué había que entender? Quería su cuerpo, ¿cuál era el problema? No lo culpaba por ello.

Observó a Kaoru salir por la puerta de su habitación y por un momento sintió una presión en su pecho. No quería que se fuera pero no tuvo el valor de decirle que se quedara. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Nunca había tenido la necesidad alguien más. Incluso desde que su vida como esclavo había comenzado se había resignado a ser prácticamente un instrumento de placer. Había pasado por varios amos hasta terminar con el amo Tatsuha dos años atrás y desde ahí, había estado con cientos de personas tanto activas como pasivas.

Suspiró.

Tomó el ungüento y siguió aplicándoselo en las demás heridas en su abdomen, brazos y piernas. Respiró tranquilo al sentir como el dolor bajaba de intensidad. Sólo faltaba... Aquella parte. El amo de Kaoru en realidad había sido una bestia. Primero él, después otros esclavos, todos activos. Sólo esperaba poder sobrevivir los tres días del préstamo.

* * *

La hora de la comida había llegado y él tuvo que bajar a comer al comedor de esclavos. No había visto a Kaoru desde la mañana aunque eso se explicaba porque no había salido de su habitación.

Dirigido por un sirviente, llegó al comedor donde varios esclavos y esclavas ya estaban comiendo. Se sentía extraño, pues a comparación del comedor de la mansión de Tatsuha Uesugi, ahí Takako no conocía a nadie, solamente a los esclavos que prácticamente lo habían violado la noche anterior y el hecho de estar usando su escaso atuendo de escavo no hacía nada para mejorar las cosas.

Se acercó a donde un sirviente estaba repartiendo alimento y tomó una de las bandejas para después caminar hasta una de las mesas que se encontraban más alejadas de donde los demás esclavos se encontraban. Hombres y mujeres lo veían como si fuera un fenómeno.

—Vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. Si es el nuevo juguete del amo.

Aquella voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Sabía que era uno de los que los había tomado la noche anterior. Uno que no dejaba de repetirle lo "estrecho" que era. Uno que le había dejado una fea mordida en la espalda. Maldijo su suerte.

Decidió ignorarlo y comenzar a comer. Estaba hambriento. Justo cuando iba a tomar su cuchara, el esclavo se sentó frente a él. Era un esclavo más alto que él y definitivamente con más masa muscular. Quizás no tanto como Kaoru pero sí lo suficiente para amedrentarlo.

»Oye, no me ignores.

Cuando iba a dirigir la cuchara a su boca, un agarre de acero se cernió sobre su mano derecha y apretó, haciéndolo soltar la cuchara con un gemido de dolor. El ambiente en el comedor se tensó. Nadie se metía con ese esclavo en particular. Era uno de los más violentos del lugar que prácticamente sólo el amo sabía controlar.

Con su otra mano barrió la mesa tirando la bandeja con los alimentos al piso haciendo un desastre en el piso, y de un fuerte jalón pronto tuvo a Takako encima de la mesa, debajo de su propio cuerpo.

»Detesto que me ignoren y mucho menos esclavos prestados como tú —dijo con cizaña. Con una sola de sus manos atrapó las manos de Takako sobre su cabeza, impidiéndole cualquier acción.

Aún estaba débil y aunque se había aplicado el ungüento, el dolor y la debilidad persistían.

Jadeó en sorpresa cuando una mano escurridiza se movió sobre su vientre comenzando a viajar y trató de alejara ese esclavo de su cuerpo con movimiento bruscos.

—¡Déjame en paz!

—Sabes, eres uno de los más apretados con los que he estado y no puedo esperar para tenerte otra vez —dijo ignorando su queja y bajando su mano un poco más para después rodear la cintura y dirigirse hacia la parte baja de espalda.

—¡No!

—¡Déjalo Shiro!

Una voz fuerte e intensa se escuchó por todo el lugar y en menos de un segundo, todos los rostros habían volteado hacia la entrada del comedor donde se encontraba el esclavo con mayor antigüedad de la mansión.

—¿Y porqué habría de hacerlo Kaoru? —preguntó Shiro con precaución. No era tonto y sabía que Kaoru podría ponerlo en su lugar si quisiera.

Sabía que Kaoru siempre había sido el de mayor jerarquía desde que él había llegado ahí casi seis meses atrás. Por el mayordomo se había enterado de que Kaoru tenía ahí casi cuatro años como única excepción. Los demás esclavos solían estar ahí por periodos de entre tres meses y un año. ¿La razón? Bueno, el amo se cansaba rápido de lo mismo, pero Kaoru había logrado idear alguna manera de mantener siempre la atención.

Fuera por el tamaño de sus genitales o por sus técnicas en la cama pero el amo siempre disfrutaba viendo a Kaoru en acción.

—Déjalo en paz.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó de nuevo mientras con la mano que tenía libre estrujaba los genitales de Takako sacándole un gemido de dolor—. Ya estuve con él ayer. No pasa nada si lo repetimos antes de que el amo llegue, ¿o sí? —Volvió a preguntar pero en esta ocasión la pregunta iba directamente hacia Takako quien tenía el ceño fruncido ante el fuerte agarre sobre su hombría.

Conocía el dolor, como negarlo con el amo que el mismo tenía, pero era imposible acostumbrarse a él. Además, no había sido atendido apropiadamente.

En la mansión, luego de una noche de esclavitud, siempre era atendido inmediatamente por el doctor. Conocía de memoria sus tratamientos y terapias para quitar las dolencias de un día para otro pero aquí... A duras penas había podido regresar a su habitación durante la madrugada y se había dado un baño para quitarse los restos de fluidos pues ni siquiera un cleaner le habían proporcionado los sirvientes.

Sólo cuando había ido Kaoru en la mañana con la dosis de droga y el ungüento había podido curarse hasta las lesiones más íntimas, sin embargo, ese ungüento no era como el que solía usar él. Su efecto era apenas la mitad.

—Dime esclavo... ¿Quisieras que volviera a tomarte? ¿Hacerte gemir como esclava en celo? —susurró Shiro contra su oído y no pudo reprimir un nuevo gemido de dolor pues el agarre había bajado y estaba presionado la tela del traje de esclavo contra su lastimada intimidad.

Lo que Shiro no esperó fue un duro y fuerte golpe contra su rostro que lo lanzó varios metros atrás. El agarre sobre las manos de Takako desapareció al instante y entonces pudo al fin levantarse con toda la dignidad que le fue posible ante la atenta mirada de los demás esclavos. Pronto se dio cuenta que las miradas desorbitadas de los demás esclavos y esclavas no estaban sobre él sino sobre Kaoru.

»¡Maldito desgraciado! —Fue la réplica de Shiro que se tocaba el labio partido y el fuerte morete en una de sus mejillas, pero antes de poder levantarse, Kaoru se había adelantado y lo había levantado de los tirantes de su traje.

—No lo vuelvas a tocar.

* * *

Keitaro pensó en todos los pobres esclavos que sufrían constantemente bajo las manos de los kaizokus. Pobres almas humanas que habían tenido la desdicha de toparse con un kaizoku ávido de carne.

—Está bien. Pero sólo será temporal.

Keitaro nunca podría expresar con palabras el cambio tan repentino que nació en el semblante del menor de los Uesugi. Una mirada de esperanza y añoranza. Una mirada deseosa y anhelante. Una mirada de amor.

Pronto escucharon toques en la puerta principal. Los otros dos debían estar ya de regreso. El doctor se disculpó con el kaizoku y se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

—Buenas tardes Winchester-san —saludó Keitaro dejando entrar a los dos hombres. Eiri se dirigió de manera silenciosa a la habitación donde Shuichi descansaba. Ahí, Tatsuha seguía con la mirada esperanzada viendo fijamente al esclavo de rosáceos cabellos que. Al percatarse de la presencia de su hermano, volteó a verlo.

—¿Qué averiguaste?

Ignorándolo, Eiri primero se acercó a Shuichi y tocó levemente su mejilla con una de sus manos. Estaba tibia. Acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de su esclavo y suspiró quedamente. Como deseaba oírlo de nuevo. Ver sus ojos brillantes y besar sus labios.

Maldición, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Se paró de la cama donde se había sentado y volteó a ver a los tres hombres que lo miraban fijamente.

—¿Qué averiguaste en NG, Eiri? —preguntó Crawd, sabiendo que era la hora de empezar a armar un plan.

Durante la siguiente hora, Eiri les contó detalle a detalle todo lo que Tohma le había mostrado, asegurándose de recordar la mayor cantidad de detalles y escribiendo en un panel la clave de acceso al laboratorio, no fuera que la olvidara después.

Además, respondió a las preguntas de Keitaro, llegando ambos a la conclusión de que Shuichi necesitaba con urgencia el concentrado multibiomolecular.

—Invité a Tohma a una cena de cortesía en la mansión por lo que no estará en la empresa durante dos noches. Es el momento que ustedes dos aprovecharán para entrar a los laboratorios —Tatsuha ni siquiera replicó ante el hecho de que estuviera incluido en el plan. Crawd le había abierto los ojos, el doctor iba a ayudarlo con Ryuichi y Eiri... Eiri era su hermano—. Sólo nos falta encontrar alguna manera de burlar las cámaras de seguridad.

—Yo sé quién puede ayudarnos —comentó Crawd—. Hay que ir a la mansión de Mitsu.

Eiri le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad al rubio frente a él.

—Mitsu desapareció hace meses K —replicó, recalcando lo obvio—. Nadie sabe que sucedió con él. Su mansión fue registrada y...

—Yo estoy a cargo de su mansión —Lo cortó.

A Eiri le fue imposible ocultar su impresión.

—Cómo...

—Vamos a la mansión de Mitsu, les explicaré en el camino.

Cuando Keitaro vio que los tres kaizokus se levantaban dispuestos a irse, decidió que era ahora o nunca.

—Esperen un momento por favor —chilló.

Los tres kaizokus voltearon a verlo con curiosidad.

—¿Qué sucede Keitaro? —preguntó Crawd.

—Winchester-san, hay algo que debo decirle. No sé si sea importante pero ya llevo días tratando de encontrar un buen momento para decírselos. Síganme por favor —indicó saliendo de la habitación de Shuichi.

Crawd, Eiri y Tatsuha lo siguiente hasta la puerta de la habitación contigua.

»Hace casi seis meses, mientras atendía a un paciente a domicilio, me encontré con una persona tirada en un abandonado callejón cuando volvía a casa —explicó—. Tenía algunas heridas de quemaduras en el rostro y en el pecho. No traía identificaciones consigo pero de algo sí estaba seguro. Es un kaizoku.

Keitaro abrió la puerta, indicándoles a los kaizokus con un además que entraran a la habitación mientras él la sostenía abierta.

Las pupilas de Crawd se dilataron al máximo cuando se dio cuenta de quién reposaba sobre esa cama.

—No puede ser...


	54. Capítulo 54 Hagamos un plan

**NOTAS SUPER IMPORTANTES**:

Que dijeron, esta ya dejo el fic colgado, pues no, dejenme les explico que pasó.

Yo publico mis historias en tres páginas y las publicaciones siempre las hacía al mismo tiempo pero en una de las páginas hubo un crash en el servidor y varias escritoras perdieron sus cuentas, yo entre ellas. Entonces, viendo mis fics borrados decidí subirlos de nuevo. En el caso de Siglo XXX, corregido y aumentado. Este tiempo que pasó fui subiendo los capis uno por uno con correcciones de ortografía y gramática (aunque siguen sin estar perfectos, no tengo beta :S) pero hice lo mejor que pude.

Ahora, con las correcciones decidí detener las actualizaciones de las otras dos páginas e ir modificando los capítulos. Con las correcciones vinieron unos aumentos de escenas que se me ocurrieron en el momento y no quise dejar fuera así que, si van a continuar leyéndome (que en verdad espero que lo hagan), les recomiendo, si no quieren leer oda la historia de nuevo (aunque lo aconsejo), **lean a partir del capítulo 37**, a partir de ahí aparecern las escenas nuevas que, **si no las leen, no van a entender parte de este capi**.

Sin más por el momento, les comento que actualizaré el siguiente capítulo por ahí de jueves o viernes y después de eso, todas las actualizaciones serán en lunes, empezaré a subir otra historia que tengo los miércoles y continuaré con las actualizaciones de mi fic Todo por como me veo los viernes.

Gracias por todo.

Su review es mi sueldo

* * *

No. No podía ser. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Crawd se acercó a la cama observando el lento subir y bajar de la caja torácica del kaizoku. Si. Era él. No había duda. Ese hombre era Mitsu. ¿Pero cómo era eso posible? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Mitsu descansando impasiblemente en la casa de un doctor en los suburbios de los humanos?

—Es increíble.

—¿El es Mitsu? —preguntó Eiri que sólo había visto al kaizoku un par de veces. En las exposiciones, pocas veces estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y no solía asistir a muchos eventos sociales.

—Sí, es el —contestó Crawd con pesar sin dejar de observar el rostro de Mitsu. Se había dado por muerto después de un mes de desaparición. Nadie supo la razón de su repentina desaparición, pero Tohma se aseguró de callar rápidamente cualquier rumor al respecto. Aunque se hicieron averiguaciones y se investigó su mansión, no se pudo obtener un resultado claro. La investigación se dio por muerta—. ¿Cuál es su estado Keitaro? —preguntó, volteando a ver al galeno.

—Bien hasta cierto punto —Keitaro se acercó a la cama—. Se encuentra en un estado de coma irreversible al menos para mí. No tengo la tecnología necesaria para saber si es posible revertir su estado, eso sólo lo poseen los doctores kaizoku, y dadas las condiciones en las que lo encontré, no me atreví a acercarlo a territorio kaizoku. Pensé que alguien había querido matarlo.

Las pupilas de Crawd se dilataron. Eso no se le había ocurrido. Quizás había sido Tohma quien se había encargado de eliminar a Mitsu. ¡Claro! Si los resultados de la investigación de Mitsu fueran verdaderos y sus notas se infiltraran en la red de información pública, sería el acabose de la supremacía kaizoku como especie independiente del _Homo sapiens_. No había duda.

—Fue Tohma —dijo con confianza—. Lo más seguro es que Tohma haya tratado de matar a Mitsu.

—¿Pero porqué? —preguntó Tatsuha.

—Vayamos a la mansión de Mitsu. Ahí les explicaré.

Eiri y Tatsuha asintieron y salieron a paso lento de la habitación para salir de la casa y subirse al auto. Crawd esperó pacientemente hasta que hubieran salido para volverse hacia el doctor.

»Has hecho un trabajo estupendo Keitaro —El doctor no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el cumplido y le dio un vistazo rápidamente al kaizoku que permanecía dormido—. Veré que puedo hacer pero de momento necesito que sigas atendiéndolo.

—Claro, no hay problema —Esperó unos cuantos segundos para poder preguntar—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Su nombre es Mitsu Yamashita —contestó—. Bien, nos comunicaremos más tarde —finalizó saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

—Entonces nosotros podríamos provenir de los humanos...

Durante el trayecto a la mansión de Mitsu, que les tomaría alrededor de treinta minutos, Crawd aprovechó para contarles todo lo que había pasado con Mitsu, sus sospechas, el programa bioinformático que ahora era el kaizoku, sus experimentos y sus apresuradas conclusiones incluyendo su hipótesis de las almas gemelas.

—Si esto fuera verdad —comentó Tatsuha desde el asiento trasero—, todo lo que nos ha dicho Tohma es una mentira —Tatsuha no podía creerlo. Todo era culpa de Tohma. ¡Todo!—. ¡Maldito Tohma! —gritó Tatsuha aguantándose las ganas de golpear lo primero que tuviera enfrente—. ¡Si no fuera por él, Ryuichi...!

—No culpes a nadie más Tatsuha —Lo cortó Eiri con su fría voz—. Sabes quién es el responsable.

Tatsuha sabía que su hermano tenía razón. No podía echarle la culpa completa a Tohma pues, aún y con todo lo que el gran kaizoku les había enseñado, ni Eiri ni Winchester había actuado de la misma manera que él. Además..., si no fuera por Tohma, él nunca hubiera conocido a Ryuichi...

Aunque ahora sabía que sus sentimientos eran debido a que Ryuichi era su alma gemela, tendría que esperar hasta que Keitaro lo revisara para ver si podría despertar. El resto del camino continuó silencioso y pronto se encontraron frente a la vieja mansión de Mitsu.

—Les voy a pedir total discreción con esto. Tohma no sabe que estoy en posesión de esta propiedad pues en los registros sigue siendo de Mitsu aunque haya sido dado por fallecido, pero antes de que él desapareciera, me otorgó una copia de todas las llaves de acceso a la mansión. Parece que sabía que iba a desaparecer.

Los hermanos Uesugi asintieron en silencio mientras Crawd buscaba estacionar el vehículo en una entrada secreta que tenía Mitsu, fuera de ojos curiosos. Salieron del auto y se adentraron en la mansión.

»Como comprenderán, no puedo traer esclavos a asear pues Tohma podría notarlo. Síganme —Caminaron a través de varios pasillos y bajaron a través de un ascensor hasta un par de puertas—. Este es el laboratorio de Mitsu. Me tomó tiempo encontrar la contraseña, pero finalmente lo logré hace poco.

Al entrar al laboratorio, Eiri vio a dos humanos sentados en un sillón a un costado del recinto. Los reconoció como el mayordomo y el esclavo principal de Crawd. Estaban dormidos. El más grande —que Tatsuha supuso sería un esclavo—, estaba sentado con su espalda sobre el respaldo y el más pequeño estaba dormido sobre sus piernas.

»Los he tenido trabajando sin parar, es natural que se hayan cansado y hayan caído dormidos —Crawd se acercó a sus subordinados y removió un poco el hombro del menor—. Suguru..., Suguru..., despierta.

El de cabellos verdes abrió sus ojos lentamente. Se talló un poco con su mano derecha, tratando de quitar esa nube de sueño sobre sus orbes y cuando su mirada se aclaró, pudo distinguir bien a su amo y a dos kaizokus detrás de él. Inmediatamente se levantó ocasionando que Sakano cayera sin delicadeza al piso despertando al instante.

—¡Amo! ¡Lo siento! ¡Nos quedamos dormidos! ¡Lo siento!

Sakano se sobó un poco la cabeza, y al darse cuenta de la situación, se levantó rápidamente y se paró detrás de Suguru con la mirada baja y el silencio propio de un esclavo. Sabía que quienes estaban detrás de su amo eran los hermanos Uesugi. Kaizokus de alto rango.

—No se preocupen —dijo Crawd, haciendo que Sakano y Suguru se relajaran un poco—. Eiri, Tatsuha, ellos son mis subordinados. Suguru es mi mayordomo y Sakano, mi esclavo principal. Ellos han estado llevando a cabo experimentos bajo mi tutela para probar las teorías de Mitsu. Vengan por aquí.

Crawd los dirigió hacia el ordenador principal del laboratorio. Presionó algunas teclas y la pantalla se encendió. Al principio fue sólo interferencia, pero pasados unos segundos, se observó el perfecto rostro de un hombre.

—Veo que has traído compañía K.

Tatsuha y Eiri no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa al reconocer a uno de los amigos de Crawd. Precisamente el mismo que descansaba en la casa de Keitaro en estado de coma en esos mismos momentos.

—Mitsu, ellos son Tatsuha y Eiri Uesugi.

—Sí los conozco K. Los favoritos de Tohma. Lo que me sorprende es que los hayas traído sabiendo la cercanía que tienen con aquel que me tiene aquí.

—Han cambiado Mitsu. Ambos tienen poderosas razones para ir en contra de la ideología principal de Tohma.

—Bien... Escucho... —Al principio, los hermanos Uesugi estuvieron reticentes a hablar, después de todo, se trataba de una computadora

—Ambos han caído bajo las redes de sus esclavos..., si es que me entiendes —dijo Crawd.

—Vaya... Eso es inesperado...

Durante los siguientes minutos, Crawd le contó a Mitsu la situación de Shuichi y Ryuichi, lo poco que él sabía. Tatsuha lo complementó, hablando como nunca en su vida. Estaba dispuesto a recuperar a su esclavo a como diera lugar. Después le contaron a Mitsu la condición de Shuichi, su embarazo y su estado actual.

—Probablemente el doctor de Shindo te pueda ayudar —dijo Mitsu dirigiéndose a Tatsuha—. A lo que me ha contado K, parece ser un doctor eficiente. La medicina humana está muy avanzada a pesar de la represión de Tohma. En cuanto a Shindo. Su situación es muy peculiar. No recuerdo haber escuchado antes de esa condición humana. Si pudieran traerme una muestra de sangre de él, estaría muy agradecido.

—No te preocupes Mitsu, yo te la traeré —dijo Crawd ignorando la mirada severa de Eiri—, pero antes hay algo más que debes saber. Encontramos tu cuerpo.

La imagen se quedó estática por unos momentos.

—¿Mi cuerpo? ¿Cómo...?

—No sabemos cómo, pero tu cuerpo fue a parar a una zona de los suburbios. Por fortuna, el doctor de Shuichi lo encontró. Ha estado cuidando de él estos últimos seis meses.

—¿Está despierto?

—Desafortunadamente no, está en coma.

—Bien, mientras siga en ese estado, podemos ocuparnos de lo que le sucede a Shuichi en primera instancia.

—Pero...

—Mientras esté en coma —lo cortó—, las funciones vitales son estables y dado que lleva seis meses en ese estado, podrá aguantar un poco más. El embarazo de Shindo sin embargo, amerita más atención.

—Ya sabemos qué le falta a Shuichi —habló Eiri por primera vez—, y para ello debemos de irrumpir en NG.

* * *

—No lo vuelvas a tocar.

Shiro tenía la respiración acelerada. Nunca había visto a Kaoru en tal estado de ira. Sus ojos negros brillaban en furia.

Takako veía con asombro la actitud del moreno. Estaba impresionado. Había tenido miedo y Kaoru lo había prácticamente salvado de las garras de ese tal Shiro. Se acomodó los tirantes de su traje y observó como Kaoru tenía a Shiro de sus ropas casi despegándolo del suelo.

—Sólo es..., un esclavo... —masculló Shiro pues el agarre le estaba cortando la respiración.

—Estoy harto de tu actitud —susurró Kaoru con mirada fiera—. De creerte mejor que los demás cuando te encuentras en la misma situación. ¡Todos somos esclavos! ¡Seres sin libertad destinados a satisfacer a otros hasta desfallecer y somos sustituidos rápidamente!

Kaoru lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo estrepitosamente. Todos los esclavos en el comedor habían guardado silencio escuchando las duras pero verdaderas palabras del esclavo con más antigüedad del lugar. Ese era su destino desde que habían pisado territorio kaizoku.

»La próxima vez que quieras creerte mejor que alguien recuerda lo que somos.

Takako observó al moreno acercarse a él. Seguía sentado sobre la mesa. No se había atrevido a moverse desde que Kaoru le había quitado al otro esclavo de encima y lo había empotrado a la pared.

»Creo que no hay necesidad de contarle al amo sobre estas nimiedades —dijo al aire, dejando en claro que es no debía de salir de ahí. Se dirigió a la barra donde se encontraban los alimentos y tomó dos platillos en una bandeja para después acercarse a Takako.

—Ka..., Kaoru... —No pudo evitar que su voz titubeara. Era la primera vez que alguien lo defendía de esa manera, que alguien se preocupara así por él.

—Ven conmigo Takako.

Pasó la mano que tenía libre por la cintura del castaño que parecía en shock y lo instó a caminar hacia la salida. Dio una última mirada hacia el comedor. Shiro seguía en el suelo y los demás esclavos habían regresado a sus pláticas banales. Sonrió. Volteó a ver a Takako que tenía la mirada baja. Había algo raro en ese esclavo que horas antes le había parecido altivo y egocéntrico.

Con su mano en la cintura lo acercó lentamente a él, "tanteando el terreno", y al no ver resistencia, lo acercó aún más a su cuerpo. Caminaron juntos. Kaoru planeaba llevarlo a su habitación para que terminaran sus alimentos en paz y tranquilidad. El amo llegaría a media tarde, no habría problema. Takako no veía hacia dónde iba, sólo seguía los pasos del otro, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Llegaron a la habitación del mayor y el moreno abrió la puerta. Empujó levemente a Takako para que entrara, dejó la bandeja con los alimentos sobre una mesa y cerró la puerta.

Takako levantó la vista y se encontró con una habitación idéntica a la que le había sido asignada de forma temporal, pero observando más atentamente, logró identificar algunas diferencias. Había pertenencias que no eran suyas, unas cuantas prendas de ropa desperdigadas en un sillón y utensilios personales sobre un tocador con un gran espejo.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó.

—Esta es mi habitación —explicó Kaoru—. Aquí podremos terminar de comer tranquilamente sin que nadie nos moleste.

Con un ademán le indicó a Takako que lo acompañara y ambos tomaron asiento en la pequeña mesa, comiendo sin premura. Fue una comida silenciosa, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos. Kaoru pensaba en cómo podría conquistar a ese chico tan difícil teniendo tan poco tiempo.

Sabía que el esclavo sólo estaría tres días ahí y después sería devuelto a su propia mansión. Muy poco tiempo, pero se aseguraría de que fuera lo menos terrible posible. Y si pudiera entrar aunque fuera un poco en su corazón, no resentiría tanto cuando se fuera.

Takako solo pensaba en una sola cosa. ¿Por qué Kaoru estaba haciendo todo eso por él? ¿Por qué había enfrentado al tal Shiro de esa manera? ¿Qué motivos había detrás de sus acciones? Suspiró. Pronto la respuesta llegó a su mente.

Casi al mismo tiempo terminaron sus alimentos. Takako dejó sus cubiertos encima de su plato y bajo la atenta mirada del moreno, se levantó de la silla, se acercó a la cama y se recostó en la parte central abriendo un poco sus piernas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Kaoru con curiosidad.

—Es lo que querías, ¿no? —La voz de Takako sonaba apagada—. Vamos, tómalo. Has hecho mucho para conseguirlo. Tenemos tiempo antes de que el amo regrese.

Kaoru se levantó de su silla y lo miró fijamente.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—Quieres sexo, ¿no es así? —preguntó bajando un poco los tirantes de su traje—. Es lo que todos quieren. Es por lo que haces lo que haces, ¿no?

Kaoru suspiró.

—Sigues sin entender.

* * *

Keitaro observó al Kaizoku que reposaba sobre la cama. Mitsu. Mitsu Yamashita. Era un bonito nombre, muy adecuado para un hombre con ese porte.

—Así que tu nombre es Mitsu —susurró—. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

Acercó un viejo banco y se sentó al lado derecho de la cama, contemplando su rostro. Era muy guapo, no podía negarlo.

»Espero poder ayudarte...

* * *

—¿Irrumpir en el sistema central de NG?

Si hubiera sido posible, en la voz robotizada del Mitsu electrónico se pudiera haber detectado un deje de incredulidad.

—Así es. Necesitamos conseguir ese concentrado. Es lo que Shuichi y el producto necesitan.

Crawd entendió de inmediato lo que planeaba aunque no le agradó la forma en que Eiri se había referido al bebé. ¿En realidad le importaría? Aún así, preguntó.

—Mitsu, ¿tienes manera de entrar en el sistema central de NG y bloquear las cámaras de seguridad?

—Necesitamos una ventana de tiempo en que las cámaras no puedan detectarnos para obtener el concentrado —explicó Eiri.

—No lo veo factible Uesugi-san —explicó seriamente después de unos minutos.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Eiri con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaban para nada las negativas y mucho menos en esos momentos.

—Lamento informarle Uesugi-san que las defensas electrónicas de NG son de las mejores con las que me he topado.

—Pero lo has intentado...

—Así es —afirmó rápidamente—. Cuando aún era dueño de mi cuerpo intenté en varias ocasiones acceder a las bases de datos principales de NG para obtener información sobre el pasado de los kaizokus pero no me fue posible entrar.

Un ligero silencio se instaló en laboratorio. Todos pensaban en cómo podrían entra a NG y obtener el concentrado sin despertar sospechas hasta que Eiri recuperó el habla.

—Pero eso fue antes, cuando eras un kaizoku. Ahora eres un ente informático. Todo tu conocimiento se encuentra en las redes, tienes acceso a información que antes no podías poseer.

Tatsuha y Crawd voltearon a verse entre ello. ¿Sería acaso eso posible? Eiri tenía razón en que ahora no había barreras físicas que impidieran a Mitsu acceder al sistema de NG, pero, ¿podría hacerlo sin ser detectado?

—Puedo intentarlo.

—Bien —El semblante de Eiri cambió instantáneamente a uno más relajado, como si se hubiera quitado por completo ese obstáculo de encima—. Ahora. Tenemos que planear cómo es que entrarán a NG.


	55. Chapter 55 Patada de bebé

—Experimento 7-1-2 fallido.

Tohma suspiró. Otro experimento fallido. Aunque debería de sentirse decaído, la perspectiva de ir a una cena de cortesía con Eiri lo hacía sentir satisfecho consigo mismo.

Quizás había sido el nuevo esclavo que le había regalado o quizás la desaparición de ese esclavo de cabellos rosados pero Eiri había vuelto a su antigua personalidad o al menos eso imaginaba.

Pasaría dos noches de tiempo de calidad con su kaizoku favorito. ¿Cómo describir esa sensación?

Cuando los señores Uesugi habían llegado con él a generar a su hijo, él supo que el producto sería alguien especial. Los Uesugi habían resultado tener una buena variación genética y en cuanto vio el producto resultante, supo que sería especial.

Eiri había demostrado poseer una capacidad analítica muy superior a los demás a muy corta edad, teniendo la habilidad de resolver enigmas que al resto de los niños kaizokus aún les era difícil.

Él se había encargado de estar presente durante todo su desarrollo, cumpliendo todos sus deseos. Nunca lo reconocería abiertamente pero Eiri Uesugi era una obsesión para él. Si bien, hasta el momento sólo existía la homosexualidad entre un kaizoku y un esclavo, él no sería el primero en fomentar la homosexualidad entre los miembros de su misma especie. Sin embargo, había ocasiones en que le era difícil controlarse.

Eiri Uesugi provocaba en él un extraño efecto que no quería reconocer. Puro y malsano deseo.

¡Él era el rey kaizoku por todos los cielos! Ese año cumpliría mil veintidós años, no podía corromperse, no ahora que la sociedad kaizoku estaba en su apogeo.

Su estado de envejecimiento celular comenzaba a desalentarse. Si no encontraba pronto una forma estable de quimera, pronto sería tarde. Le quedaba poco tiempo. Seis meses como mucho, debía apurarse.

* * *

—Esto es lo que haremos —empezó a explicar Eiri—. Para poder acceder a los laboratorios, es necesario poseer la clave de acceso del ascensor y las huellas digitales de Tohma.

—¿Cómo haremos eso? —preguntó Tatsuha.

—Esa es la razón por la cual invité a Tohma a una cena de cortesía. Ahí obtendré as huellas digitales, el código ya lo tengo. Yo lo invité, por lo que tenemos cuarenta y ocho horas para que Mitsu encuentre una manera de burlar las cámaras de seguridad y obtener un plano de los laboratorios, incluyendo las claves de acceso a los almacenes donde están los concentrados que Shuichi necesita. Ahí es donde entrarán tú y K —agregó señalándolos—. Llevando un puerto de conexión con Mitsu, mediante un plano electrónico, los guiará a los almacenes.

—Yo no puedo hacerlo Eiri —objetó Crawd inmediatamente.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en el laboratorio. Eiri frunció el ceño.

—¿Disculpa? —Su voz se volvió más grave—. Pensé que me ayudarías en esto.

—Y así es —reiteró inmediatamente—, pero Eiri, me vieron contigo ese día. Si algo llega a suceder, si se enteran de que hubo un altercado a los laboratorios y no tengo una coartada fiable, podrían relacionarme con el incidente. Empezarían las averiguaciones y podría llegar inclusive a localizar a Shuichi por eso.

Eiri entornó la mirada, no había pensado en eso. Si atrapaban a Crawd, podrían levantar una investigación. Se levantarían registros de sus últimos movimientos, incluyendo las idas constantes a su propia mansión y posiblemente a los suburbios donde Keitaro y Shuichi se encontraban. No. No podía permitirlo.

—Yo no estoy involucrado —habló Tatsuha—. Públicamente, Crawd y yo no estamos socialmente relacionados, así que no creo que haya problemas. Soy ágil y no creo que me atrapen. Paso mucho tiempo en mi mansión encerrado con mis esclavos, podría crearme una coartada fingiendo una orgía con mis esclavos.

Ese era un buen plan.

»Sólo necesito recuperar a uno de mis esclavos y pedir uno más prestado ya que...

Tatsuha guardó silencio. El solo pensamiento de Ryuichi en coma hacía que se le estrujara el corazón. Pronto, pensó él, pronto, con la ayuda de Keitaro, Ryuichi estaría bien..., al menos eso esperaba.

—¿Por qué necesitas otro esclavo? —preguntó Crawd con curiosidad—. ¿No tenías todo un harén?

—Si bueno... —Tatsuha estuvo a punto de sonrojarse pero pudo evitarlo—. Desde que estuve con Ryuichi por primera vez, inconscientemente dejé de comprar nuevos esclavos y los que tenía los fui vendiendo. No que tuviera muchos pero sólo me quedaron Ryuichi y otros dos.

—¿A quién le pedirás el esclavo? —preguntó Eiri seriamente. No podían levantar sospechas.

—Ayer presté uno, cuando me lo regresen, pediré uno prestado en retribución.

—Entonces tenemos un plan —dijo Crawd con entusiasmo.

Vaya. Momentáneamente, Eiri se sintió mejor. Saber que tenían armado un plan para obtener lo que Shuichi necesitaba le quitaba un enorme peso de encima. Pronto Shuichi volvería a su lado y todo regresaría la normalidad. Bueno, lo más normal que se pudiera con Shuichi embarazado.

—Regresaré con Shuichi —masculló Eiri. Quería volver con Shuichi cuanto antes—. ¿Quién viene conmigo?

—Yo me quedaré un par de horas, quiero seguir con las investigaciones. ¿Podría llamarle a Hiro para que mande por mí antes de que anochezca?

—Claro, ¿Tatsuha?

—Voy contigo —contestó de inmediato. Quería ponerse de acuerdo con Keitaro a la brevedad. Cuando antes despertara Ryuichi, mejor. Estaba impaciente por verlo.

—Bien, entonces vámonos.

* * *

Cuando Eiri estaba manejado por la ciudad, estaba tan concentrado en ver a Shuichi de nuevo que ni siquiera había recordado activar su collar de mimetismo, Tatsuha se lo había tenido que recordar. Pero, ¿cómo acordarse de esas nimiedades cuando Shuichi estaba en un estado delicado?

Inconscientemente había presionado un poco más el acelerador cuidando de no llevar el vehículo sobre la velocidad permitida. No quería generar una multa y que en NG lo identificaran. Eso daría cabida a un cuestionamiento sobre, por qué estaba manejando un automóvil que no era suyo.

Pronto llegaron a la casa de Takako y Eiri no perdió tiempo en tocar la puerta impacientemente.

—¡Ya voy! —Se escuchó la voz apagada de Keitaro y pocos segundos después, el galeno abría la puerta—. Pensé que tardarían más, pasen. Hay comida en la mesa y...

Eiri caminó rápidamente y sin prestar atención hasta la habitación de Shuichi bajo la mirada sorprendida del doctor.

—Estaba impaciente —explicó Tatsuha—. Ahora, quisiera discutir lo de mi esclavo.

—Oh claro —Keitaro le señaló la cocina para que lo siguiera—. Prepararé un poco de café.

* * *

Al entrar en aquella habitación, por unos momentos, Eiri sintió como si estuviera de nuevo de regreso en la mansión. Como si Shuichi lo estuviera esperando en su cama como todos los días. Fue cuando vio las máquinas que lo rodeaban y escuchó los pitidos que emitían que su mente regresó a la cruda realidad.

Su mirada voló al electrocardiógrafo arcaico que mostraba las contantes vitales de su corazón. Aquel aparatejo se veía viejo, quizás del siglo XXVI o XXVII. ¿Cómo es que Keitaro lo había hecho funcionar? Más aún, ¿dónde lo había encontrado?

Después de que los kaizokus comenzaran a tomar tierras y a hacerse de las posesiones humanas, el avance tecnológico humano se vio detenido y desplazado por tecnologías kaizoku. La medicina humana y otros avances se vieron mermados y todo fue destinado para los kaizokus.

La represión de Tohma sobre los pueblos y ciudades humanas aunado a la toma de humanos como esclavos hizo que todo proceso de avance científico humano se detuviera. Las urbes se volvieron criaderos de esclavos. Las grandes industrias humanas habían desaparecido. Las ciudades se convirtieron en pueblos. El tiempo iba en retroceso.

El cómo Keitaro o cualquier doctor humano pudiera conseguir la tecnología suficiente para seguir tratando a los humanos era una gran interrogante para los kaizokus, pero eso no importaba en esos momentos.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama hacia el lado derecho de la misma. Observó el rostro de Shuichi, se veía tranquilo pero en ocasiones fruncía el ceño. ¿Serían sueños? ¿O tal vez pesadillas? Quién sabe.

Se sentó en una silla que había cerca, quedando lo más cerca de la cama posible. Sus ojos recorrieron su rostro con profundidad. Cada cabello, cada pliegue. Bajó un poco observando el leve latir de la sangre en la arteria carótida. Observó el suave subir y bajar de su pecho con cada respiración y entonces lo vio nuevamente. Esa curva.

Ahí radicaba el principal asunto del problema actual. El "producto". Si eso no estuviera ahí, Shuichi seguiría con él aunque, en realidad, ¿de quién había sido la culpa? Si bien, los libros que le había prestado Crawd decían que un embarazo era cosa de dos, no estaba seguro si eso también aplicaría a ellos dos puesto que Shuichi claramente no era una mujer. Estiró su brazo y acercó su mano a la curva.

Tohma le había dicho que el periodo de crecimiento en kaizokus era de seis meses. Si ese feto era mitad kaizoku, quizás durara lo mismo o un poco más. Comparando la tasa de crecimiento de un kaizoku con la de los humanos —nueve meses según el libro—, Shuichi probablemente estaba por el cuarto o quinto mes.

Jaló un poco la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de Shuichi, dejando la tela ligeramente sobre la cintura. Shuichi traía puesta una camisa sin mangas. Le fue sencillo levantarla un poco dejando al descubierto la estirada piel del abdomen.

Suavemente plantó la palma de la mano y pudo percibir la calidez de la zona. Volteó rápidamente a ver el rostro de Shuichi. Viendo su tez tranquila, volvió la mirada a su abdomen. Si tan solo eso no existiera...

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. ¿Qué había sido eso que había sentido bajo su palma? Ah..., ahí estaba otra vez. Sería acaso...

Una cosa era saberlo y otra totalmente diferente el poder presenciarlo. No había duda. Había sentido el movimiento del "bebé". Su corazón se estrujó.

* * *

—¿De qué es lo que quiere hablar Tatsuha-sama —preguntó Keitaro en cuanto le plantó una taza de café frente a él. Tatsuha la miró seriamente—. No es café de élite como el que ustedes suelen tomar pero el puedo asegurar que sabe bien.

Tatsuha tomó la taza sin dudar y le dio un trago. Sabía bien. Observó una bandeja con sándwiches que el doctor había preparado. No había comido nada después del desayuno pero estaba seguro de que si ingería algo, probablemente no podría tragarlo. Volteó a ver al doctor.

—Dejémonos de formalidades.

—Bien.

—Quiero saber cuándo puedes venir a mi mansión a ver a Ryuichi.

Keitaro bajó su taza y suspiró.

—Tatsuha..., lamentablemente creo que hablé de más en ese momento.

El semblante del kaizoku se descompuso.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—En el estado en el que se encuentra, no puedo abandonar a Shuichi.

A Tatsuha se le cortó la respiración. Era verdad, no había pensado en eso.

—No podemos moverlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó en un susurro.

—No —Fue la triste respuesta.

A ninguno de los dos. No podían mover a Shuichi en su estado tan delicado de regreso a la mansión de Eiri o a la de Tatsuha mismo, y no podían mover a Ryuichi que estaba en coma. Estaba en un callejón sin salida. Además, Keitaro no podría ir y venir, sería demasiado sospechoso y Tohma se daría cuenta.

Tatsuha suspiró. Eiri estaría totalmente en contra de llevarse a Keitaro de ahí. Shuichi estaba en un peligro mayor que su amado Ryuichi.

—Podrías..., podrías al menos ir a verlo..., una vez.

Por más que trató, su voz salió quebrada. Esto de los sentimientos humanos era apabullante. ¿Cómo es que Tohma nunca los había puesto en una situación que ameritara sentirse así? Todo estaba arreglado para que todos los kaizokus siguieran un mismo _modus operandi_.

Keitaro lo observó fijamente. Se veía desesperado. Quería ayudarlo, en verdad quería. La medicina estaba en sus venas y ayudar al prójimo desafortunado era su vocación, pero, ¿cómo ayudar a uno sin comprometer al otro? Entonces se le ocurrió.

—¿No tienen algún lugar cerca de sus residencias a donde podamos mover a los dos?

* * *

Hiro suspiró. Estaba en el vestíbulo de la mansión, eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y aún no tenía noticias de su amado. Ni siquiera sabía si se había alimentado. Estaba nervioso.

Desde que Crawd le había dicho que Shuichi estaba en problemas, no había dejado de pensar en él. ¿Él estaría bien? ¿Y el bebé? ¿Cómo reaccionaría su amo con la noticia? No podía dejar que los nervios lo agobiaran.

Esto había pasado de ser una simple reticencia de Shuichi por ser un esclavo a un problema que podría implicar la muerte de todos si Tohma se enteraba. Pero nada podía hacer.

Un sirviente se le acercó a él.

—Joven Hiroshi, el amo Winchester desea hablar con usted —explicó pasándole el dispositivo de comunicación.

Hiro lo tomó con más premura de la estimada y le hizo una señal al sirviente para que lo dejara solo.

—¿K? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

—_Hiro, tranquilo, estoy bien_ —Crawd pudo escuchar un suspiro de alivio—. _Estoy en la mansión, trabajaré un poco._

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó con premura.

—_Quiero que mandes un vehículo de la mansión a recogerme en una hora, entonces te contaré todo._

—Está bien —dijo desilusionado. Tendría que esperar más para saber lo que había sucedido.

—_Te amo Hiro._

—Yo también.

* * *

Crawd cortó la comunicación y Hiro se quedó viendo al comunicador. No había nada más que hacer, tendría que esperar. Mientras daría una ronda a la mansión, viendo lo que estaría haciendo el nuevo esclavo, regalo del rey kaizoku.

Kaoru se trepó sobre la cama y se colocó entre las piernas abiertas de Takako, sintiendo como el cálido cuerpo se tensaba debajo de él.

Takako estaba nervioso y no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué. Se sentía como si fuera su primera vez, como si fuera una virgencita. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Era sexo, simple y llano sexo. Lo haría, Kaoru estaría satisfecho y lo dejaría en paz para que pudiera seguir regodeándose de su miseria, así de simple.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres? —preguntó Kaoru en un susurro muy cerca de su cuello.

Takako tembló al sentir el cálido aliento golpear contra la sensible piel de su cuello y un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Cerró sus ojos y un ligero gemido salió de su boca al sentir los tibios belfos del moreno tocar la sensible piel de su cuello. El toque solo duró unos segundos.

Kaoru se enderezó, quedando a la misma altura que el otro esclavo. Sin esperar, bajó para atrapar esos dulces labios que ya había probado en una ocasión y recibió un gemido de sorpresa en respuesta.

»Pues yo no... —dijo cortando el beso y levantándose de la cama.

Takako estaba sorprendido. Se levantó rápidamente para ver a Kaoru caminando hacia la puerta.

—¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?

Kaoru se volvió y observó la cara de confusión del castaño. Le dirigió una leve sonrisa.

—Ya te lo dije antes, no es lo que quiero, al menos, no así.

—¡Déjate de romanticismos! ¡Somos esclavos, el sexo es todo lo que hay!

Kaoru suspiró.

—Sí, tal vez es lo que hay, pero quiero creer que todos tenemos una oportunidad y, si está en mi poder darte la oportunidad de negarte y mantener tu integridad, no te forzaré a nada —Se acercó a la puerta y la activó para que se abriera—. Me gustas Takako, y lo digo en verdad —dijo cerrando la puerta.

Takako se quedó más confundido que nunca. ¿Qué exactamente acababa de suceder?


	56. Chapter 56 La mansión de Mitsu

Tatsuha se puso a pensar. ¿Un lugar al que pudieran mover a ambos? Era difícil. No podían moverlos a su mansión o a la de Eiri. Mover a cualquiera de los dos sería complicado y no pasaría desapercibido.

Un lugar para mover a ambos...

Podría ser...

—Tengo una idea —Tatsuha se notaba entusiasmado—, hay que hablar con K —dijo sacando su comunicador. Sus dedos volaron sobre los íconos marcando el número del comunicador de Crawd.

Keitaro sonrió. Definitivamente, Tatsuha era un kaizoku diferente a los demás.

Tatsuha tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de que pudiera escuchar la voz de Crawd a través del comunicador.

—_¿Qué sucede Tatsuha? —_preguntó Crawd extrañado de recibir una llamada del menor.

—K, ¿podríamos mover a Ryuichi y a Shuichi a la mansión de Mitsu?

* * *

—¡Espera Kaoru! —gritó Takako desde la puerta de la habitación.

Kaoru había avanzado unos pocos metros, y al voltear, le fue fácil observar el rostro confundido del chico de ojos mieles.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Yo..., yo no... —¿Por qué le era tan difícil hablar? ¿Qué era lo que ese esclavo le estaba haciendo sentir?—. No entiendo qué es lo que quieres.

Kaoru rió entre dientes. Definitivamente, Takako parecía una versión humana de un kaizoku: ignorante de los sentimientos. Bueno..., le tocaría a él enseñarle.

Caminó de regreso a su habitación, sin saber a ciencia cierta, por qué había salido de ella en primer lugar.

—Takako..., me gustas, ya te lo dije. Quizás pareciera que esto es sólo físico, quizás en aquella ocasión, durante la exposición, así fue, pero desde que te besé, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

Takako no pudo evitar que un calor se asentara en sus mejillas. ¿Le gustaba a Kaoru más allá de lo físico? Eso era algo difícil de creer.

Kaoru pasó su mano sobre la sonrojada mejilla del castaño y sonrió. Takako parecía un niño pequeño al que le hablabas por primera vez de sexualidad.

»Ven conmigo Takako.

El moreno le ofreció su mano y Takako la tomó, adentrándose ambos nuevamente en la habitación.

* * *

Tatsuha cortó la comunicación sintiéndose revitalizado. Crawd le había dicho que era una excelente idea mover a los dos esclavos a la mansión de Mitsu. Así, Keitaro podría cuidarlos a ambos, había la posibilidad de usar los aparatos del laboratorio de Mitsu y, como la mansión quedaba dentro de los límites de territorio kaizoku, sería menos sospechoso para movilizarse que si salían continuamente de la ciudad para ir a los suburbios.

Crawd los esperaría en la mansión.

—Hay que decírselo a Eiri.

Tatsuha salió de la cocina tomando un emparedado y dándole una buena mordida, sintiendo ahora sí el hambre, siendo seguido de cerca por Keitaro quien sonreía al verlo devorar rápidamente la porción. Ambos con rumbo a la habitación de Shuichi.

Tatsuha abrió la puerta sin pensar y ahí se encontró con una visión que nunca se hubiera esperado.

Ahí, sobre a un lado de la cama de Shuichi se encontraba Eiri. Eso no hubiera resultado extraño, a no ser que Eiri tuviera el rostro recargado sobre el abdomen del esclavo y tuviera los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Eiri? —preguntó Tatsuha.

Eiri abrió los ojos sin despegar su rostro del abdomen descubierto de Shuichi.

—Se mueve —susurró—. El feto se mueve.

Keitaro sonrió.

—Es natural —explicó—. Si fuera una mujer, Shuichi estaría entrando en el séptimo mes de gestación. El feto ya está casi completamente desarrollado sólo le falta crecer y terminar de desarrollar sus pulmones. Fuera de eso, es un niño muy activo.

Eiri no pudo describir qué sentía en esos momentos. Quizás porque nunca había sido padre ni mucho menos tenía hijos o quizás porque Tohma nunca había dejado que los kaizokus estuvieran involucrados de manera alguna durante el desarrollo del bebé pero esto era indescriptible.

Podía sentir al producto moverse. No. Eso no era un producto. Era un feto. Un bebé. Un hijo suyo. ¿Cómo reaccionar ante algo que nunca has sentido?

—Keitaro... —habló, llamando la atención del doctor—, ¿cómo te sentirías tú si fueras a ser padre?

Necesitaba un punto de referencia, una comparación. Sería inútil preguntarle a una kaizoku. Las mujeres kaizoku no se embarazaban, de hecho, dudaba de la integridad de los órganos reproductores maternos kaizoku para sustentar un embarazo. Sólo le quedaba preguntarle a un humano.

—Me sentiría feliz. Ser padre es una de las grandes maravillas de la vida, saber que eres responsable de traer una nueva vida a este mundo es inigualable. Saber que contribuiste para que ese pequeño fuera como es, que tiene una parte de ti, y una parte de la persona que amas...

Keitaro calló por un momento. Sabía que Shuichi amaba a ese kaizoku, se lo había confesado pero, ¿sería correspondido? Observó a Eiri. ¿Sería que ese kaizoku pudiera tener sentimientos por Shuichi?

_«¿Una parte de mí?»_

Fue hasta ese momento en que Eiri lo pensó. Ese feto tenía una parte de él y una parte de Shuichi... Una parte de su alma gemela. Levantó su rostro y volteó a ver a Shuichi que seguía dormido.

Su alma gemela. Era un extraño concepto. Shuichi era su alma gemela. Alguien con el que estaba destinado a vivir su vida. ¿Destino? ¿Azar? ¿Cómo sabía un animal cuando encontraba a la pareja con la que compartiría el resto de su vida? ¿Instinto? ¿Alguna molécula implicada? ¿Feromonas? Cómo saberlo si Tohma no les había permitido explorar esa posibilidad. El gran rey kaizoku les había negado su derecho a encontrar una pareja de forma natural, tal y como la naturaleza lo dictaba.

¿Y porqué con humanos? ¿Sería que los elementos masculinos y femeninos de su propia raza no eran compatibles? ¿Por qué?

Volviendo al feto. Pronto nacería. Pronto podría verlo con sus propios ojos y verse reflejado en una parte de él. Pronto podría ver a..., su bebé...

—Eiri, tenemos una idea...

* * *

Takako pudo sentir de nuevo las suaves sábanas de la cama de Kaoru cuando fue arrojado gentilmente sobre ellas.

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado Takako? —preguntó Kaoru en cuanto se colocó sobre el cuerpo del esclavo.

Sabía que esa no era la manera de hacerlo, pero tiempo no era precisamente lo que le sobraba en esos momentos. Si hubieran sido humanos libres, se hubiera tomado su tiempo para cortejarlo, salir con él e invitarlo a cenar. Quizás flores o tarjetas cursis de las que su madre le decía, recibía de su padre.

—No... —Fue la respuesta que recibió con un leve temblor.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. La cálida respiración de Kaoru sobre su cuello, los tibios labios rozando su trémula piel. Pero hora fue diferente.

Una de las manos de Kaoru se movió por su mano derecha, subiendo lentamente por el antebrazo hasta el hombro. Ahí, bajó el tirante de su traje de esclavo Kaoru besó su piel. Un escalofrío lo recorrió.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho el amor?

Kaoru bajó su rostro hacia el pecho de Takako, dejando suaves y sutiles besos de mariposa. Bajó el otro tirante, dejando al descubierto sus pálidos pezones. Con avidez, atrapó uno entre sus labios, lamiendo y mordiendo con hambre.

Takako empezó a gemir. El deseo lo invadía. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente. No sabía por qué, pero era diferente. Sintió a Kaoru cambiar de lado ya tender su otro pezón. Su respiración se aceleró.

La sangre empezó a correr rápidamente por sus venas y sus glándulas suprarrenales empezaron a secretan adrenalina. Sus pupilas se dilataron, su piel se erizó y se volvió más sensible. Su miembro despertó.

Pronto, su vientre bajo portaba una erección que era difícilmente contenida por la delgada tela de su traje. La punta se asomaba por el espacio descubierto que había en su abdomen, dejando ver su ombligo y sus definidos abdominales.

Kaoru subió a besar su cuello de nuevo, bajando una de sus manos hasta la intimidad del castaño y sobar su erección. En pocos segundos, su mano se había introducido dentro de la tela, y tomando la erección entre sus dedos, empezó a mover su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Takako ahogó sus gemidos cuando los labios de Kaoru cubrieron los suyos de nuevo. Aquello era tan excitante. Muy diferente al sexo común. Podía sentir una conexión con Kaoru, algo más allá de lo carnal.

Sentía fuego correrle por sus venas. Su piel se aperló y su respiración se aceleró. Estaba cerca, lo sabía. Podía sentir su excitación crecer y concentrarse en la parte baja de su vientre.

Kaoru aceleró el movimiento de su mano. Besó profundamente al castaño, sintiendo su espalda encorvarse y su mano llenarse de semen. Takako rompió el beso gimiendo ruidosamente. Kaoru agradeció internamente que las paredes fueran gruesas.

* * *

—¿Cuál es tu idea Tatsuha? —preguntó Eiri después de sentirse lo suficientemente lúcido después de su interior revelación sobre el bebé.

—Mover a Ryuichi y a Shuichi a la mansión de Mitsu —Eiri lo observó intrigado—. Ya hablé con K, dijo que era una buena idea. La mansión de Mitsu está cerca y sería más fácil entender que nos movemos dentro de la ciudad kaizoku a explicar porqué venimos a los suburbios tan seguido, sobre todo tú. Keitaro podría venir con nosotros y cuidaría de ambos en el mismo lugar.

Eiri no estaba muy convencido. ¿Mover a Shuichi en el estado en el que se encontraba? ¿No sería eso dañino para él mismo? ¿O para el bebé?

»Además —siguió Tatsuha—, Keitaro podría utilizar el instrumental médico que Mitsu tenía y comentarle lo de su cuerpo en coma. Es un plan perfecto.

—¿Y cómo los moveríamos?

—Podríamos utilizar cajas de embarque de esclavos, lo movemos con cuidado y los instalamos en las habitaciones de la mansión de Mitsu.

Bien, sonaba algo descabellado pero era su mejor opción. No quería permanecer alejado de Shuichi por más tiempo del absolutamente necesario.

—Llamaré a Hiro, debemos moverlos cuanto antes.

* * *

En poco menos de una hora, Eiri le había llamado a Hiro y le había dicho que le consiguiera una caja de embarque de esclavos de alguno que le hubiera sobrado. Tendría suficiente espacio para colocar a Shuichi y a Ryuichi.

Le había dicho además, que preparara unas cuantas cosas más para adecuar la mansión de Mitsu por el tiempo que pudieran estar ahí sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Hiro había conseguido una caja de embarque y un vehículo para el movimiento y había empacado unas cuantas cosas. Tardaría más en ver a Crawd pero ese plan le gustaba. Quizás podría visitar a Shuichi y ver cómo está.

Para mantener el número de personas enteradas de la operación al mínimo, Eiri le dijo que mandara a un chofer a recoger a Crawd y lo llevara a su mansión. Ahí, Crawd tomaría el vehículo y la caja de embarque y conduciría hasta la casa de Keitaro a recogerlos.

Mover a Shuichi fue complicado. Eiri quería estar seguro de que absolutamente todo estaría bien con el movimiento. Una breve explicación de Keitaro le indicó como deberían permanecer las constantes vitales de Shuichi para evitar problemas.

Keitaro no poseía camillas con ruedas para moverlo así que alguien tendría que cargarlo hasta la caja de embarque. Dijo que él mismo lo cargaría. Tomó con extremo cuidado a Shuichi, sorprendiéndose de lo liviano que se sentía y lo pequeño que se veía en sus brazos.

Shuichi recargó inconscientemente su rostro en su hombro y Eiri se tomó unos segundos para contemplarlo. Su corazón latió deprisa. ¿Sería esto lo que se sentía al ver a tu alma gemela? ¿A la persona..., amada?

Caminó lentamente hacia el exterior de la casa de Keitaro y depositó a Shuichi en la caja de embarque, sintiendo una opresión en su corazón al saber que debería estar encerrado mientras se llevaba a cabo el movimiento.

—No será por mucho Shuichi —susurró.

Keitaro dejó un cartel indicando que se ausentaría un par de meses y tomó unas cuantas de sus pertenencias. Por fortuna su abuelo no tardaría en regresar y podría atender a sus pacientes con ayuda del médico que Tatsuha le asignaría.

* * *

Mover a Ryuichi fue un poco más complicado. Había muchos sirvientes que podrían hablar. Desafortunadamente, Tatsuha nunca había hecho nada por ganarse la lealtad de sus sirvientes, mucho menos de sus esclavos y ahora se arrepentía de ello. Sólo podía apelar al aparente cariño que sentía Noriko por Ryuichi.

Cuando llegó a su mansión, Tatsuha les dijo a Crawd y a Eiri que lo esperaran en el auto. Un sirviente le abrió la puerta principal.

—¿Dónde está Noriko? —preguntó con ansiedad.

—En la habitación del joven Ryuichi.

No bien el muchacho había terminado de hablar, Tatsuha había reemprendido su andar hacia el lugar indicado por su sirviente. En menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de Ryuichi. Posó su mano sobre el sensor de la puerta y ésta se abrió en un parpadeo.

Ahí estaba él. Su alma gemela. Tan tranquilo que pareciera que dormía y podría despertar en cualquier momento. Su corazón se estrujó. No, eso no era cierto. Su amado estaba en coma y quizás nunca despertaría.

No. Descartó esa idea. Keitaro le había dicho que lo ayudaría.

—Amo...

La voz de Noriko, su ama de llaves, lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Tenía que actuar rápido.

—Noriko, tengo que sacar a Ryuichi de aquí.

Rápidamente le explicó de un doctor humano que podría ayudar a Ryuichi pero debía llevarlo a la mansión de Mitsu, después le contaría sobre su hermano y Shuichi, ahora, el tiempo apremiaba. Le ordenó a la chica que llamara al doctor de Ryuichi para ponerlo al tanto de que deberían de mover a Ryuichi.

El doctor le había dicho que era delicado mover al paciente en las condiciones en las que se encontraba pero no había alternativa. Rápidamente movieron a Ryuichi llamando la menor atención posible. Noriko se había encargado de mantener ocupados a los sirvientes.

El doctor seguía un poco confuso en cuanto a la razón por la que debía ir con el amo. Si iban a mover a Ryuichi probablemente lo trataría alguien más. Su confusión creció cuando, al ingresar al vehículo en el que se iban a transportar se encontró a dos kaizokus en compañía de un doctor humano como él.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Keitaro —Se presentó el galeno al ver la confusión del otro doctor.

—Kyo Tanaka —respondió a la presentación.

—Vámonos —indicó Tatsuha en cuanto todo estuvo listo.

Le había dado instrucciones a Noriko de que mantuviera todo como si él nunca hubiera llegado por Ryuichi. Que diera a Ryuichi por descartado, al menos por el momento.

En pocos minutos se encontraron en la mansión de Mitsu.

—Doctor Tanaka, ¿podría ayudarme a instalar a estos dos pacientes es sus habitaciones?

Kyo solo asintió y se sorprendió aún más cuando Eiri y Tatsuha cargaron a sus respectivos esclavos.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

»Le explicaré todo en cuanto los instalemos.

* * *

Crawd los había recibido, indicándoles las habitaciones que serían las mejores para los esclavos. Unas que Suguru y Sakano se habían encargado de habituar.

—Debo llevarme este vehículo de aquí Eiri, es sospechoso —Y vaya que lo era, un vehículo con una caja de embarque de esclavos en el protón de una mansión que se supone estaba abandonada no podía pasar desapercibido—. Pasaré a tu mansión a ver a Hiro y vendré mañana por la mañana.

—Está bien. Mañana por la mañana afinaremos los planes. Dile a Hiro que mande por nosotros a las diez de la noche.

Crawd asintió y volvió al auto, al fin vería a Hiro. Había sido un día muy largo.

* * *

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? —le preguntó Kyo a Keitaro cuando los kaizokus se hubieron perdido en las habitación de sus esclavos.

Había acomodado a Ryuichi en su habitación con todos sus aparatos conectados y cuando había salido, no había podido evitar notar la puerta abierta de la habitación del otro esclavo quien tenía un crecimiento anormal en su vientre. ¿Algún tumor tal vez? ¿Cáncer de estómago?

—Bien, no sé si pueda contarte todo. De hecho, quisiera consultarlo con tu amo primero pero algo si puedo decirte. Tú vas a suplantarme en los suburbios.

Kyo entornó la mirada. ¿Volver a los suburbios? ¿Sería..., libre?

—¿Por qué?

Aunque la idea le alegraba pues podría volver a ver a su familia, seguía confundido. ¿Qué había hecho que su amo lo "liberara"? Además, en verdad le preocupaba el estado de Ryuichi.

—Yo soy un doctor de los suburbios y al hablar con el joven Tatsuha, me pidió que si podía ayudarlo con el caso de Ryuichi y le dije que sí, siempre y cuando algún doctor pudiera suplantarme en los suburbios y cuidar de mis pacientes mientras no estoy.

¿Qué acaso las sorpresas no se terminaban? Kyo no podía dejar de sorprenderse. ¿Su amo pidiéndole a un doctor de los suburbios que lo ayudara? ¿Cómo había dado con él en primer lugar? ¿Cómo es que un kaizoku había accedido a las peticiones de un humano? Demasiadas preguntas.

—Entonces yo voy a cuidar de tus pacientes.

—Si pudieras hacerme el favor —contestó Keitaro con una sonrisa.

—Bien.

Lo que fuera por volver a su familia de nuevo.

* * *

Eiri entró a la habitación donde estaría Shuichi por lo que quedaba de su embarazo. Tomó una silla y se sentó a un lado de la cama donde no había máquinas. Crawd había conseguido un electrocardiógrafo moderno del laboratorio de Mitsu. Keitaro había estado sorprendido.

El aparato era más fácil de utilizar que el vejestorio que Keitaro poseía y tenía muchas más funciones. Emitía un suave y constante bip.

Alargó una de sus manos y tomó la mano derecha de Shuichi. Estaba tibia. Su otra mano la posó sobre su vientre. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Cada que posaba su mano, en ocasiones podía sentir un pequeño movimiento.

Ese era. Ese era su bebé. De él y de Shuichi. Un niño engendrado durante uno de sus actos sexuales. ¿Cuál? No tenía idea, había habido mucho. Después tendría que pedirle a Keitaro que le explicara absolutamente todo sobre el embarazo de Shuichi, eso por supuesto, después de que consiguieran el concentrado.

Al día siguiente iría Tohma a su mansión, sería el momento de actuar. Estaba ansioso.

* * *

Tatsuha observó a Ryuichi. Su semblante estaba tranquilo. Parecía dormir. Quería que despertara. Quería ver sus ojos de nuevo, oír su voz, besar sus labios.

No aguantando la tentación, Tatsuha se incorporó de la silla donde estaba sentado y apoyó una de sus rodillas en la cama. Moviéndose con cuidado, quedó recostado a un lado de Ryuichi debajo de las sábanas.

Se sentía como si estuviera de regreso a su mansión con Ryuichi entre sus brazos. Aunque con todos esos tubos y sensores conectados al cuerpo del castaño era difícil, sin embargo, el calor de Ryuichi era el mismo. Su olor era el mismo.

—Te extraño, Ryuichi —susurró sobre sus labios para después apoyarlos en un sutil beso de mariposa. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo.

No tenía dudas. Ryuichi era su alma gemela. No aguantaba para verlo despertar y decirle cuanto lo amaba.

»Despierta...


	57. Chapter 57 Todo listo

Crawd abrió sus ojos momentos antes de que sonara el despertador y extendió su brazo para desactivarlo. Era curioso como el cuerpo es capaz de establecer un ritmo circadiano, despertándote regularmente a la misma hora.

Era temprano. El reloj marcaba poco más de las seis de la mañana. Hiro se removió entre sus brazos. No tardaría mucho en despertar, su amado era un madrugador de primera.

Ese era el día. El día en que empezaba su plan para ayudar a Shuichi. Aún le parecía increíble todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Entrarían a NG de forma ilegal al día siguiente. Parecía una misión secreta. Y definitivamente, eso es lo que era.

Eiri le había mandado un mensaje a su comunicador la noche del día anterior. Iría a la mansión a las ocho de la mañana para desayunar y afinar el plan. Era hora de empezar a moverse.

* * *

Eiri se acomodó en el sillón haciendo crujir su espalda debido a la posición en la que se había quedado dormido. No recordaba la última vez en que había dormido de forma tan incómoda, pero simplemente, no había querido soltar a Shuichi en toda la noche. El tibio contacto de su mano lo tranquilizaba.

Se levantó y observó su reloj de mano. Eran casi las seis y media de la mañana. Escuchó unos toques en la puerta.

—Adelante —musitó en voz baja aunque sabía que Shuichi no despertaría.

Por la puerta entró Keitaro con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días —dijo en tono alegre.

El día anterior, Keitaro le había explicado a Kyo todo sobre sus pacientes, los tratamientos en los que estaban y le había proporcionado un registro que había traído de su casa con los nombres y direcciones de todos.

Kyo se había puesto al corriente en poco tiempo y le había afirmado que no se preocupara, que le estaba haciendo un increíble favor al permitirle regresar a los suburbios a ver a su familia.

—Buenos días —Eiri regresó el saludo por cortesía.

—Vengo a bañar a Shuichi.

Fue entonces que Eiri recabó en una palangana con agua y unos paños que Keitaro traía entre sus manos.

—¿Bañarlo?

—Sí bueno..., dado que Shuichi no puede bañarse en estos momentos y tendría que estar parado para usar un cleaner —aunque en estos momentos no poseo ninguno—, sólo queda esta opción. Empezaré con él y más tarde iré con Ryuichi.

Eiri regresó su mirada a Shuichi.

—Te ayudaré.

La sonrisa de Keitaro se extendió más.

Con ayuda del kaizoku, Keitaro retiró las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo de Shuichi. Retiraron los pantaloncillos y la pequeña camisa que cubría su cuerpo, hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo.

Eiri se sintió febril. Pero era algo más allá que el deseo o la lujuria. Ver a Shuichi desnudo de nuevo pero con esa curvatura en su abdomen le hizo tener sentimientos encontrados.

Keitaro humedeció uno de los paños en el agua, lo exprimió, eliminando el exceso de líquido y empezó a tallar uno de los brazos de Shuichi. En pocos segundos, Eiri copió sus acciones. Recorrió con el paño el cuerpo de Shuichi como si fuera una joya preciosa. Con toda la delicadeza posible, limpió su brazo, parte del torso y una de sus piernas.

Cuando estaba acercándose a su intimidad, se detuvo. Keitaro vio su duda.

—Si gusta, puedo hacerlo yo.

Eiri negó. Remojó su paño en agua limpia y lo limpio. Lo febril se le quitó y se dedicó a limpiar a Shuichi con la seriedad propia de un kaizoku.

Definitivamente fue una experiencia diferente. Sintió como si hubiera hecho una conexión con Shuichi a otro nivel al haber realizado un acto tan íntimo como lo es el aseo personal. No podía esperar a que despertara.

* * *

Kaoru abrió sus ojos, ligeramente asustado. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué hora era?

Rápidamente identificó esa como su habitación. Giró un poco el rostro para alcanzar a ver el reloj. Con razón se sentía extremadamente cansado, eran cerca de las siete de la mañana. Giró nuevamente su rostro, esta vez para enfocar al cuerpo de que descansaba sobre el suyo. Takako.

La noche anterior había sido, en una palabra, extraña.

Su amo había llegado poco después de su encuentro y los había llamado a él, a Takako y a dos esclavos más. Sobra decir que aquello había sido una completa orgía. A él sólo le había tocado ser activo pero Takako había tenido que hacer ambos papeles, sin pasar por sus brazos. El cómo habían terminado ambos en su cama había sido una completa odisea...

* * *

—Lárguense todos, quiero dormir —masculló el amo.

Los otros esclavos, un chico y una chica se levantaron con ligera dificultad después de la acción y se retiraron sin hacer ruido. Takako estaba teniendo problemas.

»Dije que se larguen.

Kaoru se levantó rápidamente y tomó uno de los brazos del castaño, pasándolo detrás de su cabeza y ayudándolo a caminar.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Kaoru dudó hacia adónde ir. A Takako le temblaban las piernas. Su amo la había tomado fuerte contra Takako, dado que era "el prestado" y quería aprovecharlo lo mayor posible. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que Takako había sido el pasivo desde que su amo había llegado. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana.

—Kaoru... —susurró Takako.

Kaoru se decidió. Lo llevaría a su habitación. Takako a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie por lo que Kaoru lo levantó de las piernas, cargándolo sobre sus brazos. Afianzando el peso, caminó los pasillos que separaban la habitación de su amo del ala de esclavos en la mansión.

Llegó a su cuarto. Pasó con dificultad una de sus manos sobre el control de huella digital y la puerta se abrió. Caminó, adentrándose en la oscura habitación, cerrando la puerta automáticamente detrás de él.

—Aquí descansaremos Takako.

El esclavo parecía estar en algún punto entre la consciencia y el sueño. Con lentitud, posó el delgado cuerpo sobre la cama y se recostó a su lado. Inconscientemente, Takako buscó su calor. Ya mañana le daría un poco de medicina si es que la necesitaba.

* * *

Observó el rostro impasible del castaño. No quería despertarlo, pero mientras su amo estuviera en la mansión, todos los esclavos debían de estar disponibles a todas horas.

—Takako..., Takako, despierta —susurró, moviendo lentamente uno de los hombros del esclavo.

—Uh...

Takako abrió sus ojos con lentitud, tratando de ubicarse. Le dolía todo su cuerpo, como si una aplanadora hubiera pasado sobre él, pero, increíblemente, se sentía tranquilo. Fue entonces que recabó en la presencia del otro esclavo.

—Kaoru...

—Buenos días —saludó el moreno con una sonrisa, y en un acto totalmente inesperado, atrapó sus labios en un casto beso.

Después del frot mutuo del día anterior, Takako se había quedado callado y Kaoru no le había podido sacar una sola palabra, antes de que su amo los convocara a ambos. Quizás ahora era el tiempo.

—Takako yo—

—Kaoru... —Lo interrumpió— ¿Crees que algún día seremos libres?

* * *

Quince minutos antes de las ocho, un vehículo, que había sido mandado por Crawd, había recogido a Tatsuha y a Eiri para desayunar en la mansión Uesugi.

Tatsuha se estado reticente a separarse de Ryuichi tan pronto después de haberle ayudado a Keitaro a bañarlo. El doctor se había mostrado muy complacido por la actitud de ambos kaizokus.

Después de un desayuno rápido, los tres kaizokus se trasladaron al despacho principal para terminar de trazar su plan.

—Tohma llegará hoy a las siete de la tarde. Desde ayer, Mitsu está trabajando en los códigos de las cámaras de seguridad. Me comuniqué con su computadora hoy en la mañana. Ha hecho buenos avances y cree que para esta noche ya los tenga completamente descifrados para tener acceso.

»Obtendremos las huellas digitales de Tohma de algunos de los cubiertos que use durante la cena. Ya le di instrucciones a Hiro de que los utensilios sean manipulados con extremo cuidado para no borrar las huellas y poder sacar un duplicado.

»El día de mañana, cuando yo me encuentre en la mansión de Tohma para el segundo día, Crawd —dijo, volteando a ver al rubio—, llevarás a Tatsuha a tu vehículo a un restaurante cercano a NG. Ambos entrarán y ordenarán de comer. Deben asegurarse de que ambos sean vistos ahí. Tatsuha —prosiguió, volteando a ver a su hermano—, debes hablar en voz alta sobre lo que harás esa noche con tus esclavos para crear una pantalla. Deberán de salir del restaurante exactamente a las ocho en punto de la noche. El tiempo es crítico.

Eiri se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado y comenzó a caminar. Necesitaba relajarse un poco.

»A las ocho con cinco minutos, un vehículo pasará a recogerte —indicó, volteando a ver a Tatsuha—, para llevarte a tu casa. Crawd, tú volverás a tu mansión en tu propio vehículo. Tatsuha, Hiro será quien conduzca tu auto. Se estacionará en un lugar cercano a NG, fuera de ojos indiscretos. Ahí, te pondrás un collar de mimetismo y tomarás la apariencia de uno de los guardias de seguridad. Mitsu ya obtuvo esa información y programó el collar.

»Te tomará cinco minutos caminar hasta las puertas de NG. No tendrás problemas al entrar. La secretaria no presta mucha atención y sólo deberás tomar el elevador. A las ocho con quince, Mitsu manipulará las cámaras para repetir y ciclar una grabación durante quince minutos en las cámaras de vigilancia. Hoy en la noche obtendré las huellas dactilares de Tohma y con ellas fabricaré un guante de látex que usarás en el sensor biométrico del elevador. Tienes quince minutos para entrar a los laboratorios, obtener el concentrado y salir de ahí sin aparecer en las cámaras. Dado el tiempo que tiene Shuichi de embarazo, necesita poco más de tres litros. Los contenedores que vi ese día eran de un litro. Cuatro contenedores serán suficientes. No hay personal, todo es manipulado por máquinas así que no habrá problemas.

Tatsuha ponía plena atención a lo que su hermano le decía. Era increíble que hubiera armado todo un plan en tan poco tiempo. En verdad lo admiraba en esos momentos.

»A las ocho y treinta, Crawd, tú harás una llamada a la secretaria de NG para distraerla de la entrada. Dirás que deseas ordenar un esclavo nuevo y quisieras que te enviaran catálogos para escoger en la comodidad de tu hogar. Solo tienes un esclavo en estos momentos, es buena cubierta el simple hecho de que quieras otros más.

»Ese será el momento que tendrás para salir Tatsuha —continuó, regresando la vista a su hermano—. Si tardas un minuto más, podrías aparecer en las cámaras. Te proporcionaré un maletín en donde puedas meter los contenedores y mantenerlos en frío hasta que podamos almacenarlos. ¿Tienen alguna duda?

Ambos kaizokus negaron. Las instrucciones estaban claras. Era el momento de actuar.

* * *

Crawd entró a la habitación de Hiro. Sabía que el pelirrojo se estaba preparando para la actuación de esa noche. Eiri y Tatsuha se estaban arreglando para regresar a la mansión de Mitsu. Lo más probable era que pasaran ahí el resto del día hasta que fuera la hora convenida. Le había dicho a Suguru que se regresara a su propia mansión. No podía estar sin mayordomo mucho tiempo. Sakano se quedaría a apoyar a Keitaro con los esclavos.

Hiro estaba acomodando la ropa que se pondría durante su acto. Realizaría la interpretación de danza propia de la familia Uesugi. Se sentía nervioso. Estaría interpretando frente al gran rey kaizoku.

—¿Nervioso?

La sedosa voz de su amado sobre su oreja hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo entero. Increíble que Crawd pudiera lograr eso con sólo su voz.

—Un poco —respondió.

—Necesitas relajarte —Crawd posó una de sus manos en el hombro del pelirrojo y después comenzó a deslizarlo por su brazo hasta posarla sobre su cintura—. Y yo puedo ayudarte en eso.

Hiro se sonrojó. Con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, él y Crawd no había tenido tiempo para ellos solos, y la noche anterior se habían dedicado a descansar. Lo extrañaba.

Se dio a vuelta, quedando frente a frente con el rubio. Elevó sus brazos y los pasó por detrás de su cuello, acercando su rostro y capturando sus labios en un beso hambriento.

Sin importarles las ropas acomodadas sobre la cama, Crawd y Hiro se desplomaron sobre ella. Sus propias ropas volaron con premura. El contacto de piel con piel fue inminente. Crawd se separó de aquellos adictivos labios para bajar a besar su suave cuello, escuchando complacido, cómo Hiro se deshacía en gemidos.

—Ahh..., K...

Crawd bajó un poco más, atrapando una de sus tetillas, y dándole unas cuantas lamidas, pasó rápidamente a la otra. Estaba ansioso.

Extendió una de sus manos hacia el cajón de la mesita de noche donde sabía que Hiro siempre mantenía un lubricante, al menos desde que se había reconciliado. Abriendo el empaque, vertió un poco en uno de sus dedos.

—Hiro...

Atrapó su miembro dentro de su boca y presionó con su lengua. Hiro gimió con fuerza, momento que Crawd aprovechó para comenzar a prepararlo. Dos dedos se movían rápidamente dentro de él.

—K..., te quiero ya...

Tomando un poco más de lubricante y vertiéndolo sobre su enhiesto miembro, Crawd levantó sus piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros, tomó su virilidad y la dirigió a la intimidad de su amado.

Hiro tensó su cuerpo al sentirse invadido de tal forma. Siempre había un poco de dolor al principio pero después, era puro placer. Su cuerpo se aperló y su respiración se aceleró. Las rápidas embestidas de Crawd enviaban oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo, haciendo difícil el poder contenerse.

—Hiro..., bésame...

Obediente, Hiro atrapó nuevamente los labios de Crawd, queriendo ahogarse de ellos hasta que no pudiera más. Lo sentía cerca. Estaba a punto, lo sabía. Crawd aumentó las embestidas, metiendo su mano entre ambos cuerpos y frotando su excitación con premura.

—¡Ahh...! ¡K!

No pudiendo aguantar más, Hiro liberó su simiente sobre el abdomen de su amado. Crawd solo tuvo que empujar unas cuantas veces más para ver satisfecho su deseo.

Embargado por el orgasmo, Crawd se colapsó sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo quien lo recibió contento entre sus brazos. Pesaba, sí, pero no importaba. Nada se comparaba a tener al amor de tu vida entre tus brazos.

Faltaban cerca de tres horas para la comida. Tenían mucho tiempo por delante.

* * *

Kaoru sopesó una posible respuesta. ¿Ser libres? Ese era el sueño que de seguro todo esclavo tenía. Pero ser libres y salir con todas tus habilidades físicas y mentales intactas era un sueño extremadamente difícil de alcanzar.

—Sí..., quiero creer que sí es posible... —susurró.

Takako bajó la vista. ¿Sería posible que pudieran ser libres algún día? Volteó a ver a Kaoru. ¿Qué sentía por él? ¿Podría creer en los sentimientos del moreno? ¿Cómo saber si sus sentimientos eran sinceros o sólo surgidos dada su actual situación? Despertar entre sus brazos había sido toda una sorpresa, pero ese beso había sido increíble. Su respiración se había acelerado y su corazón había comenzado a bombear sangre como loco.

Bien, sólo le quedaría probar. El que no arriesga no gana.

—Si fuéramos libres —continuó el castaño—, ¿seguirías interesado en mí?

El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Era acaso que estaba aceptando una posibilidad con él?

—Claro que sí —contestó con seguridad—. Te lo dije antes. Me interesas. Fuera ahora o después, seguiría interesado en ti.

Takako acomodó su rostro sobre la almohada, viendo a Kaoru que se había incorporado un poco sin estar completamente sentado.

Estaba loco, lo sabía. En un mundo como el que vivían en la actualidad, no había lugar para sentimientos humanos, pero mientras pudiera tener ese pequeño momento, lo tomaría, aunque después su corazón saliera lastimado.

Estiró una de sus manos y acomodó un mechón de cabello del moreno para después jalarlo y concertar un beso.

Saltaría al limbo pero lo haría gustoso.

* * *

—¡Vámonos Tatsuha! —indicó Eiri pasando frente a la habitación de su hermano. Iría a la mansión de Mitsu un rato.

Justo antes de bajar las escaleras se topó con un joven que no recordaba haber visto antes.

—¿Quién eres tú?

El joven se paralizó al ver al amo de la mansión.

—Yo... —titubeó—, yo soy Miyu..., amo.

¿Miyu? ¿De dónde había salido ese tal Miyu?

—¿Eres un sirviente? —preguntó con curiosidad, aunque las ropas del joven delataban su estatus.

—No señor, soy un esclavo.

Miyu frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Sería que su amo no se acordaba de él? Bueno, sería comprensible, dado que, las circunstancias en las que lo conoció no fueron del todo claras.

—El amo Tohma me trajo con usted hace unos días señor.

Ah. Con que había sido Tohma. Ahora parecía recordar. Debía de haber sido uno de sus días cuando aún estaba decaído y solo en cuerpo presente. Demonios. La presencia de ese esclavo era algo que no había tenido en mente. ¿Afectaría en algo?

Tohma se lo había dado.

—¿Qué instrucciones te dio Tohma? —preguntó perspicaz.

—Complacerlo en todo lo que usted desee amo —contestó Miyu con un ligero sonrojo.

Aún no se hacía a la idea de lo que tendría que hacer para satisfacer a su amo. Tohma le había explicado, e inclusive lo había amenazado de muerte si había algo mal. Temía por su vida.

—Lo que sea, ¿huh?

Eiri lo recorrió con la mirada. Era un jovencito un poco más alto que Shuichi, de facciones agraciadas, sin embargo, no se parecía en absolutamente nada al de cabellos rosados. Shuichi era especial.

No sabía si podía confiar en él, después de todo, lo que viniera de Tohma casi nunca era bueno. Bien, ya tenía planead qué hacer con el muchacho.

»¿Serías capaz de engañar a Tohma si te lo ordenara?

Miyu abrió los ojos, completamente sorprendido.

—Y..., yo... —titubeó.

¿Engañar a Tohma? ¿Al gran rey kaizoku? ¿Al líder del mundo? Empezó a hiperventilar.

—Tohma te ordenó complacerme en todo —continuó con una ceja enarcada—. Si te ordeno que engañes a Tohma por mí, ¿lo harías?

¿Qué responder? ¿Cuál era la respuesta correcta? ¿Su amo estaba jugando con él? Si decía que no, podría decirle a Tohma que se negó a complacerlo en alguna orden, y si le decía que si, podría decirle a Tohma que era capaz de actuar en su contra. Ambas respuestas podían terminar en su muerte.

¿Qué contestar sin poner en peligro su vida? Bien, se dejaría guiar por el instinto.

—Sí, amo —contestó obligando a las palabras a salir de su boca con lentitud.

—Ven conmigo —indicó, caminando de vuelta a su habitación.

Al ver el destino, Miyu se tensó. ¿En verdad, ese sería el momento? ¿Su primera vez?

Caminó como hombre condenado a la horca hasta la habitación de su amo, pero le llamó la atención que no paró en su puerta, sino una antes.

»¡Tatsuha!

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente. Un Tatsuha recién duchado y arreglado se apareció por la puerta.

—Estoy listo hermano.

—Te tengo un esclavo más para tu..., orgía...

Tatsuha volteó a ver al joven que estaba a pocos metros de ellos con una mirada de miedo intenso.

—¿Es nuevo? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí. Creo que me lo trajo Tohma durante mí..., periodo ausente...

—Bien..., entre más mejor —Volteó a ver al chico—. Vendrás conmigo mañana por la noche.

—Ah..., sí señor —contestó Miyu confundido. ¿Tendría que estar con alguien más primero?

—Hablaré más tarde contigo Miyu, ahora, ve a tu habitación.

Miyu hizo una ligera reverencia y se retiró a sus aposentos. ¿Se había salvado de momento?

Eiri siguió con su camino y detuvo al siguiente sirviente que encontró.

—¿Dónde está Hiro?

—Creo que en su habitación, si gusta—

Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando Eiri ya había empezado a caminar de nuevo. Recorrió rápidamente los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de su mayordomo. Era más rápido que si esperaba a que acudiera a su llamado.

—¡Hiro! —llamó, un segundo antes de abrir la puerta.

La visión que lo sorprendió no era la que esperaba.

* * *

—K... ¡Tengo que trabajar! —gimió Hiro, tratando de cerrarse el chaleco sobre la ropa. Algo difícil, si tienes a un kaizoku tratando de quitártelo.

Después de su gratificante sesión de sexo, Hiro se había levantado diciendo que tenía que poner la mansión en orden y se había dado una ducha rápida.

—Cinco minutos más —masculló Crawd contra su cuello.

El kaizoku sólo se había puesto el pantalón de la pijama, llevaba su torso desnudo.

—¡Hiro!

El pelirrojo gimió pero de espanto al ver la puerta frente a él, abrirse y a su amo asomarse por la entrada.

—¡Amo! —chilló, alejándose del kaizoku como si quemara—. ¡Permítame un minuto! —continuó, entrando al baño a adecentarse un poco.

Crawd liberó una pequeña risa.

—Podrías tocar, ¿sabes? —masculló el rubio, recogiendo su camisa del piso.

—Es mi mansión —respondió Eiri sin vacilar.

—¿Voyerista?

Eiri enarcó una ceja.

Tres minutos después, Hiro salió del baño con su traje completo, limpio y arreglado, aunque sus mejillas seguían ligeramente sonrojadas. Una cosa era que tu amo supiera que tenías relaciones con uno de sus amigos, y otra muy diferente era que te encontrara en plena faena con dicho amigo.

—¿En qué puedo servirle, amo?

—¿Qué sabes de Miyu?

Hiro dudó por unos segundos hasta que recordó.

—Miyu es un joven esclavo que usted recibió de parte del amo Tohma un par de semanas después de que Shuichi se fuera.

—¿Es de fiar?

—En realidad no lo sé amo. Es muy joven, apenas acaba de cumplir los quince y por lo que sé, igualmente podría ser inocente en el aspecto sexual. Podría sernos de utilidad ganarnos tener su confianza.

Eiri razonó unos momentos. Entre más aliados tuvieron, tendría una probabilidad mayor de éxito. Bien, dejaría que Hiro se encargara de eso.

—Asegúrate de que esté de nuestro lado. Iré a la mansión de Mitsu junto con Tatsuha. Mándanos alimentos a las dos de la tarde. Estaré de vuelta a las seis para terminar de preparar el plan.

—Cuente conmigo amo —finalizó el pelirrojo con una reverencia.

Eiri asintió para después salir de la habitación. Tatsuha ya lo esperaba en la puerta de la entrada, impaciente por ver a su amado Ryuichi. El tiempo apremiaba y esperaba conocer la opinión de Keitaro sobre el estado del esclavo.

* * *

—¿Cuál es tu diagnóstico? —preguntó Tatsuha.

En cuanto habían llegado a la mansión, Tatsuha había prácticamente corrido hacia la habitación de Ryuichi donde Keitaro le conectaba una bolsa de suero.

—Bien —Keitaro terminó de revisar la dosis de suero y después volteó a ver al kaizoku, instándolo a tomar asiento en una de las cómodas sillas que rodeaban la cama—. Creo que tengo buenas noticias.


	58. Chapter 58 Plan en marcha I

Tatsuha abrió los ojos, totalmente esperanzado.

—¡¿En verdad? —preguntó en un tono de voz ligeramente más alto de lo normal.

—Le pedí a Kyo que me dejara las observaciones que había hecho sobre Ryuichi. Las estuve repasando la noche de ayer —explicó—. Al parecer, el joven Ryuichi se encuentra en un coma inducido por una sustancia presente en una planta que utilizó —La mirada de Tatsuha se ensombreció aún dolía recordar—. Si bien, desconozco la planta, podría fabricar un antídoto si tuviera acceso a ella.

Tatsuha razonó. ¿El lazo del diablo? ¡La semilla!

—Poseo una semilla viable del lazo del diablo.

Su primer impulso después de lo que le había pasado a Ryuichi había sido el destruir esa endemoniada semilla junto con las carcasas de las que había usado en el esclavo pero había decido guardarlas. Algo en su interior le había dicho que quizás podría necesitarlas después. Ahora era el momento.

—Si pudiera tener acceso a ellas, quizás podría fabricar un antídoto para las toxinas que se encuentran aún en circulación en su sangre, utilizando las instalaciones que esta mansión posee.

—Mandaré a traerlas en este mismo instante.

Tatsuha se sintió revitalizado.

* * *

Miyu escuchó unos toques en su puerta, algo que se le hizo sumamente extraño.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver la estilizada figura del mayordomo de la mansión.

—Hola Miyu.

—Hiro-san, ¿a qué debo su visita? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Deseo hablar contigo Miyu —explicó, sentándose en la pequeña sala de estar.

El esclavo cerró la puerta, extrañado por la petición del mayordomo y fue a sentarse a su lado. Era la primera persona que lo había tratado bien después de despertar en el mundo de los kaizokus y empezaba a tenerles confianza.

—¿Quisieras ser libre? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Es lo que he deseado desde que me convertí en esclavo, pero no creo que sea posible —respondió con pesar.

—Bien, te diré algo —Hiro se acomodó sobre su asiento—. El amo Eiri no es como cualquier kaizoku.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó rápidamente.

—El amo Eiri es totalmente diferente a los demás kaizokus... Él tiene..., corazón.

Miyu liberó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿Qué corazón puede tener alguien que juega con las vidas de otras personas? —Su semblante se cubrió de tristeza—. Que te presta a otros para que puedan usarte en contra de tu voluntad sin que tú puedas negarte... —terminó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su delgado cuerpo en un gesto de protección.

—¿Prestar? —Hiro enarcó una ceja.

—Hoy en la mañana, le dijo a su hermano que podía usarme para su... orgía de mañana.

Hiro se sorprendió. Debía de haber un error. No creía a su hermano capaz de hacer algo así. Además, si el amo Tatsuha ya había aceptado su amor por Ryuichi, ¿por qué organizaría una orgía? Necesitaba respuestas.

—Discúlpame, por favor.

Se levantó del sillón y salió rápidamente de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la habitación donde su amado se encontraba.

Lo encontró sentado en su escritorio, pulsando rápidamente las teclas de una computadora.

—K... —llamó, obteniendo inmediatamente la atención del rubio.

—¿Qué sucede Hiro?

—¿Por qué el amo Eiri va a prestar a Miyu al amo Tatsuha? —Crawd enarcó una ceja—. ¿Cuál es el plan?

Crawd le contó rápidamente lo que iba a suceder la noche del día siguiente, incluyendo la cuartada de Tatsuha.

—Tatsuha necesita tener esclavos en su mansión para mantener la cuartada. Si fueran propios sería más sencillo, pero dado que ahora solo posee dos esclavos, supongo que Eiri decidió prestarle a Miyu para fortalecer su coartada. Dado que Tatsuha no va a estar en realidad en su mansión, lo más probable es que solamente los mantenga encerrados en una de las habitaciones fingiendo tener sexo.

—¿Crees que debería decirle sobre el plan? Está muy agitado.

—No sé si sea seguro.

—Está bien.

Hiro lo sabía. No podían dejar que muchas personas se enteraran del plan, después de todo, no sabían en quién confiar.

* * *

Eiri observaba a Shuichi dormir tranquilamente, siendo cauteloso en sus movimientos como si el menor pudiera despertar en cualquier instante.

Se le estaba haciendo común pasar su mano por el abultado vientre donde el bebé residía. Bebé. Una sola palabra que hacía que su estómago revoloteara. Ahí estaba el bebé. Su bebé. Suyo y de Shuichi. Producto de una de las tantas vejaciones que le había hecho al menor.

Sintió un peso caer sobre sus hombros. Shuichi se lo había dicho antes de irse: «he de decir que usted no me es indiferente... Después de meses de estar en su cama, era imposible que no pasara... Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes...».

No le es indiferente... ¿Sería que Shuichi tenía algún sentimiento hacia él como lo tenía el enano de su hermano hacia Tatsuha? ¿Sería que Shuichi lo quería?

Era imposible que no pasara... Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes... ¿Si no hubiera sido esclavo? ¿Si no se hubiera embarazado? ¿Si lo hubiera amado de vuelta...?

Tantas interrogantes que en esos momentos no podía contestar hasta que Shuichi despertara. Lo bueno es que sería pronto.

* * *

Takako se dejó besar, sintiéndose deseado por primera vez en su vida. No eran aquellos besos frívolos que otros esclavos le habían dado en un arranque de pasión durante el sexo.

Sus manos estaban posadas sobre el fuerte pecho del otro. Podía sentir las dulces caricias del moreno sobre su cuerpo. Tomándose su tiempo, casi al punto de la desesperación. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió tímido. Como si fuera un primerizo.

—Tranquilo... —susurró Kaoru sobre sus labios—. No haremos nada que tú no quieras.

Pero ese era el problema. Él lo quería. Su cuerpo lo quería. Quería estar con Kaoru, fuera de la obligación, lejos de la mirada de los demás. Quería ser íntimo con él, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—Yo quiero... —dijo, al mismo tiempo en que una de sus manos bajaba lentamente hasta el abdomen de Kaoru.

Kaoru sonrió.

* * *

Después de una comida ligera, Tatsuha recibió la semilla del lazo del diablo que le había dicho a Noriko que le mandara. Estaba ansioso.

Teniendo el pequeño paquete, corrió, perdiendo toda decencia kaizoku, hasta llegar al laboratorio donde Keitaro se encontraba.

—¡Aquí está! —dijo entusiasmado.

Keitaro sonrió. Definitivamente, ese kaizoku era totalmente diferente a los demás. Extendió su mano, tomando la pequeña caja y la abrió.

Ahí estaba, la causante de que ese pequeño esclavo estuviera sufriendo en coma. Kyo le había explicado que no existía un antídoto puesto que los kaizokus nunca se preocupaban por el bienestar y buena salud de sus esclavos y los pocos que llegaban a sobrevivir después de exponerse al lazo del diablo, eran inmediatamente desechados. Era una crueldad.

—Bien, empezaré a sacar los extractos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará?

—Espero que no mucho. Dos o tres días. Primero debo revisar bien el expediente de Ryuichi antes de comenzar.

En dos o tres días podría ver los hermosos ojos de Ryuichi de nuevo.

* * *

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, Eiri decidió que era hora de regresar. No podía arriesgarse a que Tohma llegara un poco más temprano y no lo encontrara en la mansión. Tatsuha se quedaría en la mansión de Mitsu.

Crawd había ido por él en su vehículo. Eiri lo dejaría en su propia casa y después se iría a la suya. No había ninguna razón por la que Crawd debiera estar en su mansión. Entre menos sospechas mejor.

Llegó a su casa veinte minutos después de las cinco. Excelente tiempo. Hiro ya tenía todo listo. Su traje y su acto para la cena. La comida ya estaba lista también. Le pidió a su mayordomo que le preparara un baño. Quería asearse.

Hoy empezaba la primera fase de su plan. Se tomó su tiempo bajo el constante golpeteo de las gotas de agua fresca sobre su piel. Estaba tranquilo. Sabía que todo saldría bien. Shuichi estaría bien.

Cinco minutos antes de las siete, un sirviente le comunicó la llegada del vehículo del rey kaizoku a la mansión. Era el momento de comenzar.

—Buenas tardes Eiri —saludó Tohma quitándose su saco y entregándoselo a Hiro que había abierto la puerta.

—Buenas tardes.

Ambos fueron dirigidos al comedor principal donde la cena ya los esperaba servida en una vajilla de alta calidad.

—Excelente selección de alimentos Eiri. ¿Tú decidiste el menú?

Eiri sólo asintió, sabiendo que eso no erara verdad, pero Tohma no tenía porqué saberlo. Sólo observaba atentamente los utensilios que utilizaba, y como las preciadas huellas iban quedando impresas en ellos. Quisiera terminar la reunión en esos momentos, pero sabía que el protocolo exigía un poco más de tiempo.

Cuando terminaron la cena, sumidos en un cómodo silencio, se levantaron del comedor y se pasaron al salón. Era el momento que Tohma había estado esperando.

Antes de salir del comedor, Eiri dio un vistazo a la mesa donde un sirviente ya se había acercado a empezar a recoger. Observó que el sirviente portaba unos guantes de látex y colocaba los utensilios que Tohma había utilizado cuidadosamente sobre una bandeja. Todo estaba yendo a la perfección.

Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados en los cómodos sillones del salón, Tohma fue el primero en hablar.

—Eiri, estuve pensando en la petición que me hiciste el otro día en NG —dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

Eiri bajó su copa y lo miró fijamente.

»Me parece un excelente momento para empezar a buscar un heredero. Ya he elaborado una lista de las posibles candidatas con buena constitución genética. Podría enseñarte la lista mañana.

Eiri bebió de un trago el resto del contenido de su copa. No había olvidado esa petición hecha en un momento de desesperación por saber cómo ayudar a Shuichi.

»Una vez que escojas a la portadora podríamos...

A partir de ahí la conversación se movió en torno a monólogo de Tohma sobre cómo moverían las acciones de la empresa, cómo darían a conocer su compromiso, matrimonio legal y el procedimiento para llevar a cabo la fertilización _in vitro_. Tohma parecía extasiado con la idea. Ya estaba idealizando planes sobre lo grande que sería el heredero de Eiri, obviamente bajo su atenta supervisión.

—Parece que ya has trazado todo un plan Tohma —murmuró Eiri interrumpiéndolo después de haber estado poco más de una hora hablando.

—Hay un futuro muy prometedor para alguien de tu estirpe Eiri, no es algo que se deba a tomar a la ligera.

—Claro.

Eiri solo asintió. Alguien de su estirpe. Si tan solo supiera que alguien de su estirpe ya estaba siendo gestado, nada menos que en el vientre de un esclavo.

Después del sublime acto de Hiro interpretando una danza, Tohma decidió que era hora de irse.

—Mañana te mostraré un catálogo que he recopilado solo para ti Eiri. Estoy seguro de que será de tu agrado observar las fotografías de las candidatas.

—Estoy impaciente —Un pequeño deje de sarcasmo fue evidente en su voz.

* * *

Takako se sentía extraño. Nunca se había sentido así. Kaoru recorría su cuerpo con vehemencia. Aparentemente buscando primero el placer ajeno antes que el propio. Temblaba a cada instante bajo las expertas caricias.

—Kaoru... —gimió.

¿Era así como se sentía? ¿Tener sexo cuando hay un vínculo emocional de por medio? ¿Cuando no era solamente un acto carnal para complacer la vista de alguien más? No lo sabía. A su corta edad y con apenas dieciocho años, había tenido más sexo de lo que un humano libre posiblemente pudiera tener en toda su vida. Cientos de esclavos y esclavas habían tenido acceso a su cuerpo gracias a la gran libido de su amo.

Y ahí estaba él. A la merced de un esclavo que lo estaba haciendo sentir como su fuera su primera vez. La primera vez que era tocado. La primera vez que sentía ese tipo de caricias sobre su cuerpo.

Escalofríos recorrían cada centímetro cuadrado de su piel. Fuego corría por sus venas. Definitivamente, Kaoru sabía lo que hacía. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que había perdido sus ropas de esclavos que yacían en algún lugar de la habitación, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Kaoru idolatraba ese cuerpo como si fuera una piedra preciosa, dejando besos de mariposa por toda la extensión de piel que tenía a su disponibilidad. Estaba extasiado con los gemidos del castaño ante sus caricias. Finalmente parecía que Takako se estaba entregando a algo más que simpe sexo.

Sabía que estaban atrapados. Que vivían en una caja de cristal que nunca se rompería, pero mientras tuviera la oportunidad, la aprovecharía. Le demostraría a Takako que había algo más.

Sintió a Takako temblar en cuanto sus caricias llegaron a su miembro. Dio unos cuantos besos sobre el hueso de la cadera para después posar su mano sobre el enhiesto falo del castaño. Takako gimió.

Lo que pasó después fue como un sueño. Kaoru lo preparó lentamente, saboreando cada caricia, cada rose sobre su cuerpo. Se movió con lentas embestidas, adentrándose en su cuerpo profundamente, sacándole gemidos que creía, nunca habría dado.

Tuvo un orgasmo como nunca lo había tenido en su vida. Entre besos y caricias atentas. Su cuerpo se arqueó, recibiendo la simiente del moreno dentro de él, causándole sensaciones inimaginables.

Si esto era lo que obtendría dejándose ir, definitivamente, valdría la pena.

* * *

Cerca de las diez de la noche, Hiro estaba cerrado la puerta de la mansión, aún ataviado con el traje que le regalara Crawd unos cuantos meses atrás.

—Sígueme Hiro —indicó el kaizoku, despidiendo al resto de los sirvientes que lo habían estado atendiendo.

En cuanto llegaron al despacho principal, Eiri se encargó de cerrar bien la puerta antes de encender su computadora.

—Enlace privado. Crawd Winchester.

En cuanto di la orden, la computadora, reconociendo el patón de voz de su programador, estableció una conexión de red encriptada con la computadora personal de Crawd. Mantendrían el intercambio de información al mínimo.

En poco segundos, la voz de Crawd fue audible.

—_Aquí Winchester_

—Fase uno completada. Nos vemos en la zona cero en media hora —dijo con voz monótona.

—_Entendido._

La comunicación se cortó.

Eiri observó el contador que había aparecido debajo del enlace y que mostraba el tiempo de conexión. Trece segundos. Perfecto. No sería rastreable. Volteó a ver al pelirrojo.

—¿Los utensilios?

—Ordené que los pusieran en bolsas aislantes, manejándolos con guantes, amo. Dada la cantidad de cubiertos empleados, tenemos varios juegos de huellas disponibles.

—Excelente. Que los metan a mi vehículo. Saldré en diez minutos

—A la orden amo —respondió el mayordomo con una inclinación. Estaban cada vez más cerca de salvar a Shuichi.

* * *

En cuanto llegó a la zona cero, como había decidido llamar a la mansión de Mitsu, se dirigió a la habitación de Shuichi. Tenía un par de minuto antes de que Crawd llegara y Tatsuha ya se encontraba ahí, de seguro en la habitación de su esclavo en coma.

Entró silenciosamente a la habitación como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre y se sentó a un lado de la cama. Sus manos se movieron rápidamente. Una hacia una de las manos de Shuichi y la otra hacia su abultado vientre. Sonrió ahí estaba. Esa suave patada que indicaba que ahí estaba su hijo. Su bebé.

—Pronto... —susurró.

No sabía si Shuichi podía escucharlo pero se sintió bien al decirlo. Ya estaban cada vez más cerca. Acomodó un mechón de cabello que se había salido de su lugar cuando Shuichi había girado la cabeza. Era un cuadro que no podía dejar de ver. Shuichi ahí, recostado sobre la cama como si estuviera durmiendo, alimentando a su hijo, fruto de una noche de pasión.

Quería que despertara, que abriera sus ojos, que lo besara como antes, como el día en que se fue.

»Pronto...

La puerta se abrió emitiendo un leve pillido, haciendo que volteara alerta hacia la entrada de la habitación.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó Keitaro—. No sabía que ya había regresado.

—Tengo poco tiempo aquí —respondió, observando una bolsa con un líquido transparente que traía el doctor entre sus manos—. ¿Qué es eso?

—¿Esto? —preguntó, levantando la bolsa—. Son nutrientes, es lo que ha mantenido vivo a Shuichi todo este mes, o al menos, sobreviviendo hasta que tengamos el concentrado multibiomolecular de Tohma.

Vio como Keitaro se acercaba a la cama, tomaba a vía intravenosa de Shuichi, la desconectaba de una bolsa ya vacía y la conectaba a la nueva, colgándola en un soporte para que se mantuviera en alto.

—¿Cómo está Shuichi? —cuestionó, regresando su vista al esclavo.

Keitaro suspiró.

—Estable al menos, aunque no por mucho. Necesitamos ese concentrado cuanto antes.

Eiri asintió. Mañana por la noche lo tendría.

* * *

Takako observaba a Kaoru dormir sobre su pecho. Se había olvidado de todo lo que lo rodeaba, de que eran esclavos, de que quizás nunca serían libres o de que sus vidas podrían terminar pronto. Ni siquiera le importaba la hora que era, si el amo ya habría llegado o a qué hora llegaría. Nada de eso importaba.

Solo importaba la tibia respiración de Kaoru sobre su cuerpo, su cálida piel pegada a la suya y esa mano celosamente colocada sobre su cadera. Suspiró, enmarcando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Por primera vez en su vida se sentía feliz. Había sido mágico.

Pasó una mano por la tibia mejilla de Kaoru quien solo arrugó el gesto para después seguir durmiendo. Sonrió. Parecía seguir en un sueño, pero aquello no podía estar más alejado de la realidad.

Kaoru despertó asustado en cuanto una alarma sobre su puerta comenzó a sonar con un molesto y constante pitido.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, viendo cómo Kaoru se levantaba rápidamente, sacaba un cleaner de un cajón y lo pasaba por su cuerpo.

—Un llamado. El amo llegó y esa es su forma de decirles a sus esclavos que nos quiere en su habitación en quince minutos —explicó, colocándose sus ropas de esclavos, sin importarle mostrarle a Takako su sorprendente desnudez.

Takako se levantó de la cama, tratando de ignorar el furioso rubor que quería asentarse en sus mejillas al ver el imponente cuerpo del moreno e imitó sus acciones, colocándose sus ropas y pasando el cleaner de Kaoru sobre su cuerpo.

Ahí terminaba su sueño y empezaba la terrible realidad. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir, se sentí confundido. Había pasado a mejor noche de su vida y ahora Kaoru iba a complacer a otro. A complacer a su dueño. Era hora de irse.

Sn siquiera decir nada, se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de poder abrirla, un par de brazos apresaron su cintura.

»¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el moreno sobre su oído, ocasionándole un ligero sonrojo.

—Yo...

Kaoru giró su cuerpo dejándolo frente a él para, un segundo después, atrapar sus labios nuevamente, como tantas veces lo había hecho ese día. Takako no pudo contener un gemido, apegándose más, juntando más sus cuerpos si no hubiera un mañana.

—Me gustas mucho Takako —susurró Kaoru sobre sus labios en cuanto se separaron—. Vamos, te acompaño a tu habitación —Takako asintió, siendo dirigido hacia afuera del cuarto.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la habitación del castaño, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, mostrando al mayordomo de la mansión.

—Ah, joven Takako, lo estaba buscando. El amo solicita su presencia en su habitación en cinco minutos. La suya también, joven Kaoru. Por favor, diríjanse para allá de inmediato.

El mayordomo, un hombre que rondaba la treintena, les dirigió una sonrisa antes de continuar con su camino.

Kaoru y Takako voltearon a verse mutuamente. ¿Suerte? ¿Destino? ¿Maldición? No importaba. Sólo el estar junto sin importar las circunstancias.

* * *

Después de un relajante baño, Keitaro tomó del escritorio el historial de Ryuichi que había estado revisando durante toda la tarde y la semilla del lazo del diablo. Era el momento para empezar a trabajar en el antídoto. Ya era de noche pero podría aislar la toxina para, al día siguiente, comenzar a trabajar en la antitoxina.

Bajó las escaleras y caminó hasta donde Crawd le había dicho que estaba la entrada del laboratorio. También le había comentado de otra investigación que había en dicho lugar de la cual después le hablaría.

Presionó el panel oculto y la puerta camuflajeada ante él se abrió, mostrándole un laboratorio increíblemente equipado. Ahí podría fabricar la antitoxina para Ryuichi.

Se acercó a la mesa principal y dejó la caja con la semilla junto al historial, para después, caminar hacia la computadora más grande del lugar. Entre más información tuviera a su disposición, más pronto podría elaborar la antitoxina. Si desde esa computadora pudiera tener acceso a la red kaizoku, sería un gran golpe de suerte.

—Ahora, ¿cuál será la contraseña? —habló para sí.

Un ruido lo sobresaltó. La computadora se había encendido. ¿Sería que reaccionaba a la voz? La enorme pantalla titiló unas cuantas veces antes de formar una figura que con el paso de los segundos se fue volviendo más nítida hasta formar una imagen que le cortó la respiración.

Ahí, en el centro de la pantalla, estaba el hombre que en ese mismo momento, yacía en una veja cama en su casa.

—Tú debes de ser el doctor Keitaro —dijo con una sedosa voz.

Keitaro no supo que sucedió después pues en ese momento, todo fue oscuridad.


	59. Chapter 59 Plan en marcha II

—Keitaro... Keitaro...

Keitaro podía escuchar su voz a lo lejos, casi como si fuera un susurro. Con el paso de los segundos, esa voz se fue aclarando, escuchando cada vez más y más fuertes hasta que se dio cuenta de que, quien fuera que lo estaba llamando, se encontraba a su lado, muy cerca de él.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose con la seria mirada de Eiri Uesugi.

—Ah..., yo... —La suavidad debajo de su cuerpo le indicó que se encontraba recostado sobre uno de los sillones del laboratorio. Crawd y Tatsuha estaba cerca de él—. ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, poniéndose de pie.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú —contestó Eiri—. Mitsu me llamó por intercomunicación, diciéndome que habías colapsado en cuanto habías entrado al laboratorio. ¿Ocurrió algo?

—¿Mitsu? —susurró. Fue entonces en que recabó que había una persona más en la habitación. Entre Crawd —que estaba sentado en otro sillón—, y Tatsuha —que estaba cerca de una de las computadoras—, estaba un hombre, o lo que parecía ser un hombre, pero se veía traslúcido—. Pero como...

Crawd siguió la mirada asustada del doctor y creyó entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Él mismo se había sorprendido al principio.

—Él es Mitsu, quizás lo reconozcas.

—Él..., él es...

—Él es el hombre que sigue en coma en tu casa —respondió Eiri, adelantándose a la formulación de una posible pregunta. Estaban perdiendo tiempo y quería dejar bien sentado la segunda fase del plan—. Es una historia algo complicada pero después habrá tiempo para eso. Ahora, tengo las huellas de Tohma, debemos obtener un duplicado.

—Ah..., sí.

Fue algo difícil volver su vista hacia otro lado que no fuera la proyección holográfica. Sin duda se trataba del mismo hombre, aunque era distinto verlo con el ceño en señal de concentración, a verlo en un aparente sueño sin regreso.

No pudo evitar que su corazón latiera aceleradamente.

* * *

Takako gimió lastimeramente mientras su espalda se arqueaba. Las fuertes embestidas hacían que su cuerpo se removiera con cada estocada. Sus manos, fuertemente sujetadas a la cama, ya poseían leves laceraciones de donde había intentado liberarse.

—Vamos, gime para mí, esclavo —gruñó el kaizoku que se empecinaba en golpear cada vez más profundo sus entrañas.

Aquello sería totalmente insoportable si su mirada no viajara cada cierto tiempo a aquel rostro que subía y bajaba entre sus pezones y su intimidad. El amo le había ordenado a Kaoru que lo hiciera gemir más mientras él disfrutaba de su interior.

Había otra esclava que en ocasiones acercaba sus prominentes pechos a su rostro pero él la ignoraba por completo. No podía dejar de ver a Kaoru. Como atendía sus tetillas, lamiendo la areola un poco para después chupar el pezón por completo. Después bajaba por todo su vientre hasta su miembro para lamerlo y recorrerlo con su lengua y sus dientes, mandándole increíbles oleadas de placer que lo hacían gemir como si estuviera poseído.

No importaba que el kaizoku estuviera golpeando con fuerza su interior, sabía que se vendría sólo de las caricias de Kaoru, de esa lengua que recorría su piel, de esa mano que sujetaba la suya sin que los demás se dieran cuenta y de esos ojos que lo veían como si fuera lo más preciado en su mundo.

Un sentimiento de calidez comenzó a aflorar en su pecho hacia Kaoru. Al día siguiente sería su partida y quien sabe cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que lo volviera ver en alguna exposición pero, sin duda, atesoraría cada momento que pasó a su lado.

—¡Ah!

Aún era temprano. Quizás el kaizoku quisiera disfrutar todo lo posible de su cuerpo. Solo esperaba quedar con energías para despedirse de Kaoru.

* * *

Eiri se limpió una pequeña gota de sudor que amenazaba con recorrer su mejilla. Finalmente estaba listo. Habían sido cerca de dos horas de trabajo hasta lograr que las huellas no se deformaran pero con ayuda de Crawd, Tatsuha, Keitaro y los infinitos conocimientos de Mitsu, habían logrado elaborar un par de guantes de látex con las huellas de Tohma capaces de engañar al sensor biométrico del elevador.

—Con esto listo, sólo falta esperar hasta mañana —La voz entusiasta de Tatsuha llenó la habitación.

—Iré con Shuichi. Descansen bien, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Si voltear a ver a nadie, salió del laboratorio. Era casi la una de la mañana y quería ir a la habitación de su esclavo, admirarlo a él y a su bebé un poco antes de dormir.

Era como una necesidad patológica. Tocar al bebé que crecía dentro de Shuichi. Confirmar su existencia todo lo posible. Que nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era un sueño. Que iban a irrumpir en las increíbles facilidades de NG para obtener un bendito suero.

—Yo también me retiro, tengo que ir a mi mansión. Debo aparentar que sigo durmiendo ahí la mayor parte del tiempo —dijo Crawd.

No podía estar todo el tiempo en casa de Eiri sin levantar sospechas. Le llamaría a Hiro para avisarle. Ya lo pasaría a ver al día siguiente, antes de llevar a cabo la segunda fase del plan.

Keitaro observó al kaizoku restante que lo miraba fijamente.

—Joven Tatsuha, vaya a descansar. Afortunadamente, no me siento cansado, trabajaré un poco en la antitoxina. Espero lograr un avance teórico, al menos esta noche.

Por primera vez en su vida, Keitaro vio a un kaizoku sonreír con sinceridad. Tatsuha sólo asintió para después, salir del laboratorio. Iría a la habitación de Ryuichi a dormir con él. Necesitaba sentir su calor para poder conciliar el sueño.

—Los kaizokus somos muy parecidos a los humanos.

Keitaro volteó a ver la fuente de aquella voz. El holograma de Mitsu caminó hacia él hasta quedar a un par de metros.

—¿Cómo es esto posible?

Habiendo estado trabajando en las huellas de Tohma, la explicación sobre la existencia de ese ente holográfico había sido relevada a segundo plano, y ahora, todos se habían ido a dormir. Quizás el mismo holograma podría resolver sus preguntas.

—Soy la representación holográfica de la persona que me programó, con todos sus conocimientos y recuerdos hasta mi última actualización que fue hace aproximadamente seis meses —explicó el holograma con cordialidad.

¿Representación holográfica de una persona? ¿Los kaizokus poseían ese tipo de tecnología?

—Y... ¿Tu cuerpo?

—Esa es una interrogante sobre la cual Crawd y yo solo poseemos especulaciones —comenzó a explicar—. Yo me encontraba realizando experimentaciones para probar mi hipótesis sobre una posible relación filogenética entre el _homo sapiens_ y los kaizokus, dada su increíble similitud fenotípica.

Keitaro abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Relación filogenética? ¿Qué los kaizokus pudieran provenir de los hombres porque se parecían físicamente? Eso era impensable.

—El que nos parezcamos, no quiere decir que tengamos el mismo origen. Las espinas y las púas se parecen pero filogenéticamente no están relacionadas, unas provienen de hojas y otras de tallos.

El holograma esbozó una sonrisa.

—Precisamente, eso era lo que estaba tratando de esclarecer. Si pudiera determinar que los humanos y los kaizokus están emparentados, podría representar un gran golpe para la supremacía de Tohma sobre la población kaizoku dado que, como has podido comprobar, no todos piensan que la única función de los esclavos es ser un mero juguete sexual.

Keitaro razonó. Definitivamente había sido una enorme sorpresa cuando había visto a Crawd por primera vez en su casa. Conocer a Eiri y a Tatsuha había sido una sorpresa mayor. Tres kaizokus que pensaban de forma diferente con respecto a los esclavos. ¿Habría más?

»Aparentemente, sufrí un atentado para que desapareciera mis investigaciones y tu tuviste la suerte de encontrar mi cuerpo. Yo estuve apagado hasta que K me encendió hace poco tiempo. ¿Cómo se encuentra mi cuerpo?

—Está en coma —respondió Keitaro con pesar—. He intentado pero, pareciera que es un coma irreversible. El daño al cerebro fue grande y el núcleo supraquiasmático que permite la transición sueño-vigilia ha sido dañado. Simplemente, no puede despertar. Es como si tu consciencia se hubiera perdido.

A Keitaro le pareció ver una turbación en el holograma, aunque no sabía si aquella fuera posible dado que, a su entender, aquello era solamente un programa bioinformático.

—Quizás con la tecnología que poseo en este laboratorio pudiera hacer algo.

—Eso mismo había pensado pero, Ryuichi...

—No hay prisa en resolver este asunto —agregó—. En realidad, mientras mi cuerpo esté en coma, estará estable. El estado de Ryuichi es más delicado. Cuenta con mi ayuda para realizar la antitoxina.

Keitaro no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Estaría trabajando con Mitsu en carne y hueso..., al menos figurativamente.

* * *

—Deberías descansar.

Keitaro levantó la vista del centro de la computadora hacia una esquina superior derecha donde aparecía el rostro de Mitsu. Era muy extraño verlo moverse entre las pantallas y en ocasiones, proyectarse fuera de ellas.

—¿Qué?

El rostro de Mitsu se movió por la pantalla hasta posarse en otra esquina de ésta, mostrando el reloj. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana.

—Es tarde y tu rendimiento está disminuyendo. El número de tecleos por segundo se ha reducido a la mitad y la rotación de ventanas en un veintitrés por ciento.

—Pero...

—Ya tienes la fórmula teórica de la antitoxina —agregó—. Descansa un poco y después trabajaremos en la parte práctica. En poco tiempo podremos tener el antídoto.

Keitaro razonó. En verdad era tarde y su cuerpo ya comenzaba a cobrarle factura. Esa era una excelente idea. Quizás lo mejor sería que se fuera a dormir un poco. Sonrió. Estaba cerca. Con ayuda de Mitsu había logrado analizar la sintomatología de Ryuichi, determinar el avance y progresión de la toxina y sus blancos.

Con algo de suerte, lograría sintetizar en muy poco tiempo la antitoxina y ayudar al pobre esclavo que había sido víctima de un kaizoku confundido. Suspiró. En verdad esperaba que no todos los kaizokus fueran iguales. Sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia el kaizoku que reposaba en su casa. ¿Kyo lo estaría atendiendo bien? Esperaba que sí. Se esforzaría para obtener rápido la antitoxina y así poder ponerse a investigar la manera de poder despertar a Mitsu.

* * *

Eiri despertó temprano esa mañana. Eran casi las seis pero él ya no podía dormir más. Estaba impaciente. Ese era el día. Conseguirían el suero y Shuichi por fin despertaría. Volteó a ver a su lado. No había podido evitar recostarse junto a Shuichi, cuidando de no tocar la sonda que salía de una de sus manos y los aparatos que tomaban sus constantes vitales. Sólo había querido sentir su calor y dormir, posando su mano sobre el abultado vientre del menor, sintiendo las ocasionales patadas del bebé.

Se quedó unos cuantos minutos en esa posición, admirando el lento subir y bajar del pecho de Shuichi con cada respiración. Podía estar horas en la misma posición sin dudarlo.

Lo mejor sería aprovechar el tiempo. Podría limpiar a Shuichi antes de bajar al laboratorio. Entró al baño de la habitación, tomando un vial con agua y unas toallas.

Retiró las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo de Shuichi y comenzó a limpiarlo. Por uno momentos observó el delgado anillo de kumiko que aún rodeaba su pene. No había querido retirarlo pues, de hacerlo, Shuichi aparecería de nuevo en los radares kaizokus de NG y era lo que menos quería. Mientras más tiempo Shuichi estuviera oculto, mejor.

En poco tiempo, su esclavo estuvo completamente limpio. Volvió a cubrirlo con las sábanas y movió un poco su cabello. Volteó a ver el reloj. Pasaban veinte minutos de las siete. Era hora de ponerse en marcha.

* * *

Cuando Takako abrió sus ojos, su mirada inmediatamente enfocó una cabellera oscura. Sonrió.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran confusos. Dolor y placer revueltos en una vorágine de cuerpos y gemidos. No podría decir cuántas veces fue estimulado, de cuántas maneras o cuántas veces llegó al orgasmo. Todo cobraba nitidez en los últimos minutos, cuando, cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, el amo los había echado a todos de la habitación.

La otra esclava había pasado de él, diciéndole que su boca servía al menos para algo y se había ido, pero Kaoru se había quedado a su lado. Ayudándolo a caminar hasta su habitación, ayudándolo a pasar un cleaner por su cuerpo y a tratar sus heridas.

Había sido todo un caballero, tratándolo con cuidado, casi como si fuera a romperse cuando en realidad, Takako sabía que para él, ya no había solución. Él estaba roto, atrapado en mundo en donde no existía la compostura.

Kaoru inclusive le había pedido permiso para pasar la noche con él, prometiéndole que sólo dormirían y había sido imposible esconder un sonrojo cuando le había dicho que sí, que le encantaría que durmiera con él.

Había podido tener un sueño tranquilo, envuelto entre los cálidos brazos del moreno. Aún en ese momento podía sentir su fuerte brazo rodeando su cintura, sin posibilidad de dejarlo escapar. Deseaba poder quedarse así para siempre, pero sabía que eso terminaba hoy.

Ese día sería devuelto a la mansión Uesugi con su amo. De vuelta a su amo lujurioso que parecía tener una fijación por su nuevo esclavo. Se preguntó, si su amo aún conservaría al enano de Ryuichi.

Se sorprendió al reconocer que ya no le importaba tanto ser el favorito de su amo. Ryuichi se lo podía quedar si quería. Lo único que en verdad desearía en esos momentos es ser libre. Libre con Kaoru. Sentía que al fin había encontrado a su persona ideal. Pero, cruel mundo que se encargaría de separarlos cuando el día terminara. Odiaba su existencia.

El cuerpo frente a él se removió, apretando un poco en agarre sobre su cintura y acercándolo un poco más a su cuerpo.

—Buenos días —susurró Kaoru con una sonrisa.

Dormir junto a Takako se había sentido muy bien. Había sido algo más que solo tener sexo. Había sido tan íntimo como lo que una verdadera pareja pudiera tener.

—Buenos días —respondió Takako, tratando de imitar su sonrisa, aunque esta no fuera tan radiante como esperaba.

—¿Qué sucede? —Kaoru pudo notar cierta tristeza en su rostro.

—Hoy..., es mi último día aquí —explicó—. Lo más probable es que vengan por mí durante la tarde.

La mirada de Kaoru se volvió seria. Lo había olvidado por completo. La estancia de Takako en la mansión sólo era temporal. Había disfrutado tanto ese tiempo con él que no se había dado cuenta del rápido correr de los días.

—No pienses en eso —murmuró, atrapado sus labios.

Era temprano y, si el amo no se iba a primera hora del día a trabajar, dormiría hasta tarde. Rara vez solicitaba de sus servicios durante las primeras horas del día.

Bien, aprovecharía el tiempo de a mejor manera posible. Junto a Takako.

* * *

Keitaro se levantó temprano. Era momento de empezar a trabajar en la antitoxina. Con todos los datos recopilados, bajó a la cocina a prepararse un ligero desayuno y después iría al laboratorio a trabajar con Mitsu.

No podía evitarlo. Se sentía entusiasmado al trabajar con el kaizoku. Quizás era sólo una representación holográfica sin sentimientos, pero él sentía como si todo fuera real, como si el kaizoku en realidad estuviera a su lado.

Cuando le había preguntado al programa si podía expresar sentimientos, la respuesta había sido que solo podía copiar respuestas emocionales pre-programadas desde su última actualización.

Parecería respuestas emocionales, sin embargo, no había un sentimiento real de por medio. Pero eso tampoco importaba. Cuando todo el asunto de Shuichi y Ryuichi se tranquilizara, él pondría todo de su parte para despertar a Mitsu.

Si, definitivamente lo haría.

* * *

Rumbo a las cuatro de la tarde, después de estar completamente seguros de su papel en el plan, Tatsuha partió rumbo a la mansión de Takeshi a recuperar a Takako y a pedir un esclavo prestado. Takeshi no se había opuesto.

Previamente, le había hecho una llamado al kaizoku, avisándole de su presencia y del préstamo del esclavo. Takeshi quiso mostrarse reticente, pero después de haber disfrutado del delicioso esclavo por tres días, se le hacía justo. Además, quizás más adelante podría pedirlo prestado de nuevo. Tenía una forma deliciosa de gemir.

Tatsuha bajó de su vehículo, siendo escoltado por el mayordomo de la mansión al salón principal donde Takeshi lo esperaba.

—Bienvenido Tatsuha.

—Hola Takeshi. Tengo prisa así que, vamos al grano.

Takeshi sonrió.

—Por supuesto —indicó, levantándose del sillón donde se encontraba sentado y caminando frente a Tatsuha, saliendo del salón—. Tengo muchos esclavos, tendrás de donde escoger.

Lo llevó hasta otro salón. Sólo entrar, pudo ver a casi veinte esclavos alineados, todos con sus ropajes característicos que dejaban mucha piel al descubierto. Muchos cuerpos femeninos y masculinos. Muchos atributos bien parecidos pero ninguno como él. Ninguno como Ryuichi.

—Ahí está tu esclavo —señaló a Takeshi a Takako que estaba cerca de la puerta, esperando por su amo.

—Ven aquí Takako.

El castaño caminó con la mirada baja hasta posarse al lado de su amo. Entonces Tatsuha dirigió su mirada hacia la veintena de esclavos a su disposición. No es que en realidad quisiera escoger uno en especial. Ryuichi ocupaba ahora todos sus pensamientos, sin embargo, algo que sí notó, fue la insistente mirada de Takako hacia un esclavo en particular. Lo más curioso fue que esa mirada era correspondida con la misma intensidad.

»Quiero ese —señaló, apuntando a un chico moreno de ojos negros.

—Ah..., pero él es...

—Tú te llevaste a mi mejor esclavo Takeshi —dijo Tatsuha interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera decir algo más—. No podrías negarme un esclavo igual de bueno, ¿o sí?

Takeshi guardó silencio. Tatsuha había escogido a Kaoru, en efecto, su mejor esclavo.

—¿Tres días? —preguntó.

—Claro, será suficiente para satisfacer mis necesidades —contestó con una mueca sarcástica.

* * *

Quince minutos después, Tatsuha entraba a su vehículo, siendo seguido de cerca por Takako y el otro esclavo. Cuando el auto entró en movimiento, habló:

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Kaoru, amo.

Tatsuha detuvo su cuestionamiento cuando se dio cuenta de algo curioso. Mientras Takako veía por la ventana con la mirada perdida, Kaoru lo mirada de reojo. Sus manos estaban unidas. Sería acaso que...

Rió para sus adentros. Por supuesto, después de todo, los esclavos no dejaban de tener sentimientos humanos. ¿Sería posible que en esos tres días se hubieran desarrollado sentimientos entre ellos?

—¿Tuviste sexo con este esclavo, Takako? —preguntó de forma directa.

Takako, que había estado perdido del intento de conversación, volteó la vista rápidamente, viendo la mirada seria de su amo, para después, bajar el rostro, ligeramente avergonzado.

—Sí..., amo —murmuró.

Bien. Si fuera el antiguo Tatsuha, el comportamiento de Takako no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo, pero, ese sonrojo definitivamente significaba algo. Ya hablaría con Takako después. Por ahora, deberían seguir con el plan. Dejaría a los esclavos en la mansión, dándole unas cuantas instrucciones a Noriko y después partiría a la mansión de su hermano a recoger a Crawd.

* * *

Crawd se despidió de Hiro con un beso antes de abrir la puerta principal. Había pasado la mañana y parte de la tarde a su lado, compartiendo besos y caricias inocentes. Entre arrumacos, le había contado a Hiro todo el plan y la parte que le tocaría en el. El pelirrojo estaba ansioso.

—Cuídate mucho. Pasaré por ti a las ocho con cinco.

El rubio asintió y salió de la mansión. Tatsuha lo esperaba en su propio vehículo. Le había ordenado a Noriko que les dijera a todos sus esclavos no salir de su habitación y que no les dijera nada de la situación actual.

Ya le contaría todo después a ella. La necesitaría para cuidar a Ryuichi una vez que despertara.

—¿Listo para la acción? —preguntó Crawd, entrando a la limosina. Tatsuha asintió y guardó silencio. El chofer que llevaban era suyo, sin embargo, tratarían de guardar lo mejor posible la información.

En punto de las seis de la tarde, ambos estaban llegando a un prestigioso restaurante a pocas calles de NG. El sitio perfecto para comenzar la coartada. Hablarían de nimiedades sin importancia, sin olvidar mencionar por supuesto, sus planes para esa noche.

* * *

—Tienen que esperar en la habitación del amo a que el regrese de su cena. Quiere verlos a todos ahí —dijo Noriko, cerrando la puerta de la habitación segundos después.

Kaoru observó a habitación en la que se encontraban. Sin duda era igual o más ostentosa que la de su propio amo. Una amplia cama al centro. Sala, closet, baño, escritorio e incluso un diván. Sin duda, a los kaizokus les gustaba tener todas las comodidades posibles, sin importarles que, en los suburbios, los humanos estuvieran viviendo en la inmundicia.

—Esto sí que será aburrido —gruñó Aiya, acomodándose sobre la cama—. ¿Cómo te fue con el otro kaizoku, Takako? —preguntó con curiosidad, sin quitar su vista del increíblemente apuesto esclavo que los acompañaba—. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? —agregó con coquetería.

—Se llama Kaoru, y lo que sucedió allá no es de tu incumbencia —contestó Takako desde el sillón de dos plazas donde se había sentado.

Kaoru observó el intercambio de palabras con curiosidad, sin decidirse aún donde ubicarse hasta que resolvió en sentarse al lado de Takako y pasar uno de sus brazos detrás de la espalda de otro.

Aiya observó su comportamiento y sonrió con picardía.

—Vaya, vaya..., pero qué tenemos aquí... ¡Ustedes tuvieron sexo! —chilló.

Takako se sonrojó furiosamente.

—¡Cállate Aiya!

Kaoru quiso reír, pero sabía que eso sólo enojaría más a Takako. Aquellos dos parecían un par de hermanos.

—¡Cuéntame! ¡Con ese cuerpo de infarto que tiene, ha de ser todo un suceso!

Kaoru no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban ambos como esclavos de Tatsuha pero definitivamente, la chica no se guardaba sus pensamientos con Takako.

La chica se levantó de la cama y se acercó al moreno.

»Ya que Takako no quiere presentarnos, yo lo haré. Hola, soy Aiya.

—Hola, Kaoru, mucho gusto —respondió al saludo.

—¿Verdad que Takako es todo un as en la cama?

Takako se golpeó el rostro con la palma de su mano. Definitivamente, Aiya no sabía cuando mantener la boca cerrada en ausencia de kaizokus. Sólo esperaba que el amo regresara pronto antes de que la chica hablara de más.

* * *

—Buenas tardes Tohma.

—Buenas tardes Eiri. Bienvenido —saludó Tohma, indicándole con una mano, que pasara.

Eiri ya estaba familiarizado con la mansión de Tohma, dado que el gran kaizoku lo había invitado ya en unas cuantas ocasiones anteriormente, pero ahora, esta ocasión era diferente y, internamente, esperaba que fuera la última.

Caminaron por el amplio vestíbulo que representaba la culminación de la tecnología kaizoku. Eiri creía entender porqué los kaizokus no poseían pinturas o esculturas. Dichas obras nacían de sentimientos humanos. Sentimientos que Tohma no quería que ellos tuvieran.

Ahora, sus sentimientos estaban dirigidos hacia Shuichi y el bebé que éste esperaba, y no dejaría que nada se interpusiera entre ellos. Ni siquiera Tohma.

»Tengo la lista que te mencioné de las posibles esposas que podrías escoger —explicó cuando ambos tomaron asiento en el salón principal.

—Vaya, no pensé que tendrías esa lista tan pronto.

—Eiri, me subestimas —Tohma le proporcionó una tableta electrónica donde venían enlistados los nombres, fotografías y características de cerca de cincuenta mujeres de alta sociedad—. Puedes preguntarme lo que gustes.

Eiri hizo una mueca. Esa sería una larga cena. Solo esperaba que en NG, todo saliera bien.

* * *

—Gracias por acompañarme a cenar K —agradeció Tatsuha con cortesía—. Es hora de irnos.

A las ocho con cinco minutos, dos vehículos esperaban en la entrada del restaurante. Crawd se introdujo en el que reconoció como el suyo, y no se sorprendió al ver a Suguru al volante.

—Llévame a la mansión Suguru. Mañana nos reportaremos con Eiri.

—Sí amo.

Ahora todo dependería de Tatsuha.

Tatsuha observó su reloj. Estaban con el tiempo justo. Entró a su propio vehículo que iba manejado por Hiro.

Habían acordado que, dado que los sirvientes de la mansión de Eiri eran los únicos que conocían hasta cierto punto la verdad, lo más seguro era que Hiro fuera quien se encargara del transporte de Tatsuha. El Uesugi le había indicado a Noriko que enviara su vehículo a la mansión de Eiri sin preguntas. De ahí, Hiro lo manejaría hasta que Tatsuha regresara.

En la parte trasera de vehículo estaba un maletín con todo lo que emplearía. Los guantes de látex empacados al vacío, el collar de mimetismo, la ropa de guardia y una tableta electrónica.

—Tiene cinco minutos joven Tatsuha —dijo Hiro, dirigiendo el vehículo a un punto ciego cerca de NG.

Rápidamente, Tatsuha se colocó las ropas de guardia y el collar de mimetismo, activándolo para pasar por un guardia asiduo que en esos momentos tenía zona en otro piso de NG.

Hiro estacionó el vehículo a dos calles del edificio y le hizo una señal al moreno. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

—Estaré de vuelta en veinte minutos —indicó el kaizoku observando su reloj.

Caminó presurosamente hasta las puertas de NG y entró comprobando al instante lo distraída que era la secretaria, pues al ver sus ropas, ni siquiera le pidió referencias.

Era el momento de actuar.

Presionó el botón para llamar al elevador. No tuvo que esperar más de dos minutos cuando las puertas metálicas ya se estaban abriendo. Se introdujo en el pequeño espacio, viendo que su reloj marcaba las ocho con quince y esperó a que se cerraran las puertas para sacar la tableta electrónica y los guantes de la maleta.

Se colocó rápidamente los guantes antes de encender la tableta.

—Todo listo —afirmó la voz de Mitsu desde la tableta. Dicha tableta estaba conectada con la terminal central de la mansión del kaizoku—. Tienes quince minutos Tatsuha.

—Tiempo suficiente —dijo mientras introducía el código de seguridad y colocaba su mano sobre el sensor biométrico. Esperó unos segundos en lo que el sensor escaneaba su mano. No pudo evitar contener unos momentos la respiración, soltándola luego de que el sensor cambiara a verde y el ascensor comenzara su descenso.

—He obtenido los planos de los laboratorios —La tableta electrónica desplegó los planos de un área muy grande dividida en cubículos de distintos tamaños—. En estos momentos, una grabación de cinco minutos está siendo ciclada en todas las cámaras —explicó Mitsu—. El corto tiempo permitirá que el cambio sea difícilmente notado. Hay que actuar de inmediato. Dado que los procesos son completamente automatizados, no rastreo humanos o kaizokus en el lugar. Aún así, hay que actuar con cautela.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, Tatsuha se movió con la agilidad propia de un kaizoku. Aún y que sabía que las grabaciones se estaban ciclando, procuró quedar lejos del alcance de las cámaras de seguridad y caminó hasta donde el mapa de la tableta electrónica le indicaba que estaba el almacén.

Llegó hasta unas puertas que contenían un código de entrada.

»Conecta mi terminal —indicó Mitsu.

Tatsuha tomó un pequeño cable que salía de la tableta electrónica y la conectó a una entrada que había bajo los números donde se insertaba el código. Un minuto después, se escuchaba el pillido que indicaba la apertura de la puerta.

Ahí Tatsuha los vio. Cientos y cientos de cápsulas conteniendo el mismo líquido. Aquel que Shuichi necesitaba. Tomó cinco contenedores. Cambian perfectamente en la maleta y era mejor que sobrara. No podrían hacer una incursión de ese tipo de nuevo si cuatro contenedores no eran suficientes para Shuichi.

Cerró el almacén, asegurándose de que Mitsu lo sellara de nuevo con el código y se dirigió de nuevo al elevador. Observó su reloj. Le quedaban escasos cuatro minutos, los suficientes para salir de NG.

—Todo listo.

Pudo respirar tranquilamente cuando ya estaba de vuelta en el vehículo. Hiro arrancó, poniendo rumbo a la mansión Uesugi. Ya de ahí, su amo junto a su hermano se trasladaría a la mansión de Mitsu.

Tardaron poco minutos en estar de vuelta a la mansión. Tatsuha dejaría el suero en manos del pelirrojo y regresaría a su mansión junto al esclavo de Eiri, Miyu, a continuar con la cubierta de su orgía en la mansión. A partir de ahí, todo quedaría en manos de su hermano.

* * *

Cuando Eiri regresó a su casa, eran pasadas las diez de la noche. Tohma había estado demasiado insistente en que escogiera una esposa en ese momento. Eiri incluso había simulado estar interesado en algunas de las candidatas, pero le había pedido a Tohma tiempo para pensar.

Ahora, estaba de vuelta a casa con la información de las candidatas en un chip y la promesa de escogerla en menos de dos meses. Dos meses. El tiempo aproximado que le restaba a Shuichi de gestación.

Ya vería que haría cuando el tiempo llegara.

En cuanto llegó a su mansión, le pidió a Hiro que le diera los concentrados y salió con rumbo a la mansión de Mitsu. Comenzaría con el tratamiento cuanto antes, despertando a Keitaro si fuera necesario. Pronto vería de nuevo, los ojos amatistas de Shuichi.

* * *

—Veo que ha tenido éxito, Uesugi-san —dijo Keitaro en cuanto vio entrar al rubio al laboratorio.

Había estado trabajando todo el día junto a Mitsu en la antitoxina y ya casi estaba terminada. Mitsu le había avisado de la llegada del kaizoku gracias a las cámaras que había instaladas en toda la casa.

—Aplica el primer tratamiento —Keitaro sonrió. Sabía que el kaizoku no soportaría un minuto más de espera.

Tomó unos cuantos implementos del laboratorio y del maletín de concentrados sacó una de las redomas y se dirigió al cuarto de Shuichi siendo seguido muy de cerca por Eiri.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación, Keitaro preparó una bolsa con cincuenta mililitros del suero y destapó el vientre de Shuichi.

»¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? —preguntó en cuanto vio que Keitaro acercaba una gran aguja al vientre de Shuichi.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Con ayuda del ecógrafo, Keitaro colocó la vía del suero, directamente sobre el cordón umbilical, atravesando la piel del vientre de Shuichi, para que el suero tuviera viada directa al torrente sanguíneo del bebé.

Bien, estaba hecho, ahora solo quedaba esperar.


	60. Capítulo 60 Despertar Parte I

¡Y se levanta de las cenizas!

Bueno casi. Lamento mucho la espera chicos y chicas. Seis meses tarde pero, ¿más vale tarde que nunca no?

Tengo muchas cosas que decirles así que mejor se las digo al final. Por el momento, disfruten la actualización.

* * *

Takako estaba rojo de la vergüenza. ¿En qué momento Aiya y Kaoru habían empezado a hablar sobre "técnicas sexuales"? ¿Desde cuándo Aiya era tan desinhibida con un esclavo extraño? ¿Por qué no podía callarse o al menos aparentar que él seguía presente?

—Y entonces Takako gimió mucho y yo—

—¡Suficiente! —Eso definitivamente era algo que no quería que Kaoru supiera.

¿Por qué Aiya no podía mantener la boca cerrada? ¿Por qué tenía que andar ventilando sus acciones cuando tenía sexo con su amo? En esos momentos lo encontraba terriblemente incómodo. Lo que más le molestaba era la atención que Kaoru le ponía a la esclava.

—¿Qué sucede Takako? —preguntó Kaoru con su sedosa voz.

Escuchar todos aquellos relatos de la vida sexual del chico curiosamente hacía que se sintiera cada vez más interesado en él. Si bien le causaba morbo, lo encontraba fascinante.

—¡Sigo aquí, saben! —dijo con un ligero sonrojo. ¿Por qué se estaba sonrojando?

—Ah, eres un aburrido Takako, yo creo que Kaoru—

Aiya guardó silencio en cuanto escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría. Rápidamente recobró la postura sumisa que la caracterizaba al estar frente a un kaizoku y guardó silencio.

* * *

Tatsuha estaba cansado. En realidad, hacer aquello, entrar a NG había sido una gran carga de estrés para su cuerpo y lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era estar recostado junto al cálido cuerpo de Ryuichi quien pronto despertaría.

Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Tenía que aparentar que había estado en su mansión toda la noche. Ya al día siguiente podría estar con su amado Ryuichi todo el día.

Ahora, la interrogante era, qué hacer con cuatro esclavos. Unas semanas antes, ni siquiera se lo hubiera pensado y hubiera montado tremenda orgía, disfrutando de los deliciosos cuerpos de los esclavos que aguardaban en su habitación.

Pero ahora, todo era diferente. Era Ryuichi quien inundaba sus pensamientos, eran sus caricias las que recorrían su cuerpo. Eran aquellos labios los que deseaba probar. No había comparación.

Al llegar a su habitación, se encontró con Takako y el otro esclavo, sentados en el mismo sillón mientras Aiya lo observaba callada desde la cama. ¿Qué haría?

A su mente llegó el recuerdo de unas manos entrelazadas mientras viajaban hacia su mansión. No pasó desapercibido para él que Takako y Kaoru estaba sentados muy juntos uno del otro. También, había podido darse cuenta de que Miyu, el nuevo esclavo de Eiri, estaba aterrado. Tenía una idea, vería que tal funcionaba.

Hizo que los cuatro esclavos lo siguieran a la habitación aledaña, un poco más pequeña que la suya.

—Suban a la cama.

Viéndose un poco confundidos entre ellos, los esclavos subieron a la cama sin perder de vista al kaizoku.

»Ahora..., diviértanse —ordenó con un tono misterioso en su voz.

* * *

Eiri respiraba lentamente, observando el lento pasar de los segundos en el reloj electrónico que se encontraba instalado en una de las paredes. Cada parpadeo de los números marcaba cada una de sus inspiraciones. Como si el tiempo se resistiera a avanzar, alargando lo más posible sus unidades.

¿Por qué el tiempo no pasaba más rápido?

Veía como las gotas del suero caía lentamente dentro de la bolsa, deslizándose por el catéter hacia el vientre de Shuichi, desapareciendo debajo de la nívea piel hacia el cordón umbilical de su bebé.

Cuando le había preguntado a Keitaro, cuánto tiempo tardaría Shuichi en despertar, el galeno no le había podido asegurar nada. Podían ser horas o días. Aunque con el suero ya el cuerpo de Shuichi estaría sometido a una carga nutrimental menor, aún tenía que superar la descompensación bioquímica que el bebé le había causado.

No estaba dispuesto a separarse de Shuichi por nada del mundo. Estaría a su lado hasta que despertara. Necesitaban hablar.

Volteó a ver nuevamente hacia el reloj de la pared. Era casi la una de la madrugada. La luna se alzaba orgullosa sobre el manto azul, indicado que aún faltaba mucho para el alba. Había todo un camino por delante.

Primero, que Shuichi despertara, después, cómo le harían con el bebé y evitar que Tohma se enterara.

* * *

Miyu estaba nervioso. No terminaba de entender la situación en la que se encontraba. Un gemido se ahogó en su garganta al sentir nuevamente la lengua de la chica sobre su hombría. No podía negar que era preciosa.

Giró un poco su cabeza y pudo ver como el chico de nombre Takako gemía sin control por las caricias del otro que parecía estarlo preparando. Su mirada se movió un poco más, recayendo esta vez en el kaizoku sentado frente a la cama que parecía todo menos interesado en lo que sucedía encima de ella.

Sintió una lengua traviesa subir por su pecho y atrapar sus labios en un beso avasallador. Sin duda, la chica tenía experiencia. Se sintió un poco cohibido. Él no tenía experiencia en el sexo, pero la chica aparentemente, era una maestra en ese arte.

La chica reptó sobre su cuerpo.

* * *

Takako estaba igual de confundido. Entre las candentes caricias de Kaoru, había podido apreciar el poco interés de su amo en el acto. Además, ¿dónde estaba el enano, Ryuichi? ¿No debería de estar él también ahí? ¿Algo le habría pasado? ¿Por qué su amo actuaba de esa manera?

No pudo seguir pensando pues Kaoru había empezado a prepararlo para tomarlo. El esclavo recorría su cuerpo con su boca con una tranquilidad que rayaba en lo insano. Deseaba pedirle que se apurara, que lo tomara salvajemente y lo marcara como suyo, pero también disfrutaba de esas caricias de mariposa sobre su trémula piel.

Por unos instantes se sintió nuevamente en la íntima habitación de Kaoru, rindiéndose ante sus caricias con promesas de amor eterno. Imaginando que cuando terminaran podrían dormirse en los brazos del otro y despertar en un mundo libre sin kaizokus.

Sí, ese era un hermoso sueño.

Su espalda se arqueó al sentir como Kaoru se adentraba en su cuerpo, haciéndolo gemir sin reservas. Si su amo quería un espectáculo, lo tendría. Se olvidó por completo de lo que lo rodeaba y solo le importaba ese hombre que se movía sobre su cuerpo. Ese esclavo que tenía un interés en él más allá de lo físico.

Podía escuchar a Aiya gimiendo encima del chico nuevo que también se retorcía pero su atención fue rápidamente regresada a Kaoru quien atrapó sus labios en un intenso beso que amenazó con dejarlo sin aire.

Ninguno de los cuatro esclavos se dio cuenta cuando el kaizoku había salido de la habitación.

* * *

Keitaro sonrió por primera vez en lo que iba de la noche. Gracias a la ayuda del Mitsu virtual, había podido sintetizar cinco posibles antídotos que tenía reacción contra la toxina del lazo del diablo.

—Felicidades Keitaro —dijo Mitsu, quien en esta ocasión era un holograma de tamaño natural parado a su lado.

Keitaro soltó la micropipeta que aún sostenía en su mano, sobre la mesa del laboratorio y volteó a ver al kaizoku.

Aunque estaba plenamente consciente de que la actitud del holograma estaba basada en una memoria con patrones pre programados, no podía dejar de sentir como si en verdad se encontrara frente al kaizoku de nombre Mitsu.

El holograma le regresó la sonrisa en lo que Keitaro interpretó como un acto reflejo en respuesta a su propio gesto.

Estaba confundido. Cada vez que veía al holograma moverse cerca de él, interactuar con él, sentía como si el holograma fuera real, como si en verdad estuviera ahí y no en una cama en su antigua casa en los suburbios. Había ocasiones en las que no lograba esconder su sonrojo.

Tenía que admitirlo, el kaizoku era muy guapo y definitivamente su tipo, pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar que ese hombre era un kaizoku, o al menos en un tiempo lo fue. Cuando curara a Ryuichi, pondría todo su esfuerzo en despertar a Mitsu. Lo que pasaría después se lo dejaría al tiempo.

* * *

En cuanto amaneció, Tatsuha salió casi volando de la cama a darse un baño. Eran casi las siete de la mañana pero ya no podía esperar más. Tenía que ver a Ryuichi. Tenía que saber si Keitaro había logrado algún avance con la antitoxina y si pronto podría ver los hermosos ojos de su amado Ryuichi.

La noche anterior, por increíble que pareciera, se había sentido raro al ver a los cuatro esclavos sobre la cama y había decidido dejarlos solos en la habitación, después de todo, ellos parecían disfrutarse entre ellos.

Sin anunciarlo, se había retirado a su habitación, en donde, con la soledad reinante, había dedicado todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos a Ryuichi.

No podía dejar de pensar en él, en sus ojos, en su boca, en su cuerpo. A su mente llegaron su llanto y sus lágrimas. ¿Cómo es que había sido tan cruel con él? ¿Cómo es que había llegado a lastimarlo tanto al punto de hacer peligrar su vida?

Era un monstruo y planeaba remediarlo. Sería algo que Tohma no le quitaría. Los libros que le había prestado Crawd hablaban de los sentimientos humanos que Tohma les había negado. El amor, la felicidad, el gozo, la alegría. Cosas hermosas a las que nunca había tenido acceso envueltos entre mentiras, odio, egocentrismo.

Maldito Tohma. Juraba que algún día lo haría pagar por todo. Por darle ese estilo de vida a los kaizokus. Por privarlos de la amplia gama de sentimientos humanos. Por convertirlos en seres sin corazón que solo pensaban en ellos mismos.

Sí, se vengaría.

* * *

Esa noche podría describirla como la más larga de toda su vida. Estaba al tanto de cada una de las inspiraciones y expiraciones que hacía Shuichi en su sueño. Keitaro le había dicho que Shuichi podría tardar horas, días o semanas en despertar. Todo dependía de que tan privado hubiera estado el cuerpo de Shuichi de nutrientes y eso era algo que Keitaro no había podido determinar debido a la falta de equipo médico en su casa.

Su mano viajaba continuamente al vientre de Shuichi, sintiéndolo subir y bajar con cada inspiración, sintiendo al bebé golpear levemente contra sus dedos. No se cansaba de esa sensación. Aún le era un poco difícil imaginar que un nuevo ser estaba creciendo dentro de Shuichi.

Parte de la noche había estado pensando, qué haría una vez que Shuichi despertara. Cómo afrontaría el hecho de que Shuichi había escapado de él. Más aún, cómo reaccionaría Shuichi al saber que había sido encontrado a pesar de las precauciones que había tomado.

¿Trataría de huir de nuevo? ¿Lo alejaría de su hijo? ¿Le permitiría alejarse de él nuevamente?

No, definitivamente no. No lo soportaría. No de nuevo. El solo recordar el par de semanas que habías estado alejado de Shuichi lo hacía temblar. No. Shuichi debía quedarse con él para siempre.

Ya vería que hacer, de momento, su despertar era lo más importante.

* * *

Tatsuha llegó a la mansión sobre las siete y media de la mañana. Sí, era muy temprano, pero no lo suficiente para él. Recorrió velozmente el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde Ryuichi reposaba.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Keitaro con una jeringa automática en la mano a punto de introducirla en la vena del brazo del esclavo.

—Buenos días joven Tatsuha —saludó el galeno, tentando la vena sobre la piel, aplicando un poco de alcohol con un algodón e introduciendo un poco la aguja, lo suficiente para atravesar la delgada pared de la vena sin romperla.

Presionó el botón de succión, observando como el tubo se iba llenando de sangre carmesí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Tatsuha, acercándose a la cama por el lado contrario de donde se encontraba el galeno y tomando asiento en la silla que ya estaba acostumbrado a tomar.

Takako volteó a verlo con na radiante sonrisa.

—Voy a probar el antídoto.

Tatsuha abrió los ojos. Su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se hizo más pesada.

—¿En verdad? —preguntó, creyendo que había escuchado mal.

—Sí —contestó Keitaro, retirando la jeringa, satisfecho con la muestra de sangre que había obtenido—. Anoche logré sintetizar cinco posibles antídotos. Voy a probarlos con la sangre de Ryuichi. Espero que alguno de ellos funcione.

Tatsuha sonrió. Keitaro nunca había visto una sonrisa tan pura en un kaizoku. Sabía que al final, todo valdría la pena.

* * *

Takako abrió sus ojos cuando los rayos de luz tocaron su rostro. Trató de incorporarse pero se dio cuenta de que un brazo estaba enroscado alrededor de su cintura.

Su mirada viajó a Kaoru que dormía profundamente a su lado. Sonrió. Había sido una noche increíble. Como un relámpago, un recuerdo llegó a su mente. Volteó a ver al cómodo sillón que se encontraba frente a la cama. Vacío.

¿Dónde estaba su amo? ¿Por qué no había participado? No era que en realidad hubiera deseado que lo hiciera pero, ¿qué había sucedido? Su amo no era de los que se aguantaban las ganas, de eso podía estar seguro. ¿Y dónde estaba el enano?

Había pensado que quizás su amo lo hubiera lastimado y por eso los había llamado a los cuatro para satisfacer sus "necesidades". Volteó a ver a su lado izquierdo. Aiya y el chico nuevo dormían en un lío de brazos y piernas sin distinción. Aiya había estado muy desinhibida la noche anterior y el chico sin duda había logrado satisfacerla.

Pero, de nuevo, ¿dónde estaba su amo? ¿Qué horas serían? Con dificultad, logró zafarse del duro agarre de Kaoru para sentarse sobre la cama. Pasó una de sus manos por sus cabellos, tratando de acomodarlos aunque sabía que sería imposible hasta que se diera un baño.

Se sentía tan relajado. Por unos momentos podía imaginarse libre. Sin ataduras. Sin ser obligado a hacer cosas que no quería. Y con Kaoru a su lado, se sentía aún mejor.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando escuchó dos toques y después la puerta de la habitación fue abierta sigilosamente.

—Buenos días —dijo Noriko con una sonrisa—, pensé que seguirían dormidos.

Takako la miró profundamente.

—¿Dónde está el amo? —preguntó levantándose cuidadosamente de la cama sin mover a los demás, importándole poco mostrarle a la ama de llaves su desnudez.

Noriko no se inmutó. Era algo a lo que ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

—Salió temprano —explicó—, y dudo que regrese pronto.

Takako suspiró.

—¿Qué hora es? —Tomó una bata de noche, cubriendo su cuerpo.

—Cerca de las nueve de la mañana. El amo desea que desayunen, se aseen y descansen el resto del día.

La mirada sorprendida del esclavo no le pasó desapercibida. Sin duda, eran unas órdenes que nunca habían recibido.

—¿A dónde fue? —cuestionó suspicaz.

—No lo sé —contestó Noriko. Su amo no le había dicho muchas cosas, pero estaba seguro que estaría a donde sea que se hubieran llevado a Ryuichi—. Muchas cosas han pasado estos tres días que no estuviste Takako. Sólo observa.

Noriko se dirigió al baño, observando que hubiera suficientes toallas.

»El almuerzo estará listo en diez minutos. Podrías ir despertando a los demás.

Takako observó a Noriko salir de la habitación. Sin duda las cosas iban poniéndose cada vez más extrañas. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Su amo diciéndole que sería libre? Sí, seguramente...

* * *

Después de haber pasado la mañana con Hiro y haber comido con él, Crawd se dirigió a la mansión de Mitsu. Quería saber cómo habían salido las cosas y si ya le habían aplicado el suero a Shuichi.

Bajó de su vehículo y se dirigió primero a la habitación de Shuichi. Estaba seguro de que Eiri se encontraría ahí y no se equivocó.

—Buenas tardes —saludó—. ¿Ya has comido? —preguntó, tomando asiento en un sillón cerca de la cama.

—Sí —contestó brevemente.

Crawd pensó que de seguro Keitaro se abría encargado de eso. Sin duda, los tres kaizokus le debían mucho a ese doctor humano. Ya vería la forma de recompensarlo. De momento, llamaría a Suguru para que trajera a Sakano y entre ambos ayudaran al galeno.

—¿Algún cambio?

—No —contestó en un tono que quiso parecer frío, pero Crawd sabían que estaba sufriendo—. Keitaro dice que podría despertar en días o semanas, dependiendo que tanto privara el bebé a Shuichi de nutrientes.

—Entonces solo queda esperar.

Eiri sólo asintió. Se sentía tan débil al saber que no podía hacer nada más que esperar el despertar de Shuichi.

»En ese caso me retiro. Solo vine a ver si había habido algún cambio. ¿Qué hay de Tatsuha?

—No lo sé.

A Crawd no le extrañó la falta de interés de Eiri por su hermano quien se encontraba en una situación similar. Sabía lo que era que alguien ocupara todos tus pensamientos.

Le daría una vuelta a Tatsuha antes de irse con Hiro de nuevo.

* * *

Keitaro tomó la micropipeta, tomando un volumen de sangre y colocándolo en un tubo de ensayo. Repitió la operación cuatro veces más. Ahora venía la prueba de fuego. Ver si alguno de los sueros que había sintetizado lograba eliminar la toxina o al menos neutralizarla y disminuir su efecto.

Se sentía optimista. Estaba casi seguro que uno de los antídotos deba de funcionar. Colocó los tubos de ensayo en un soporte y, tomando los frascos con antídotos, fue colocando pequeñas cantidades de cada uno en los tubos.

—Toma una muestra de cada uno y colócalas en el multiscopio —indicó Mitsu.

Keitaro tomó una muestra de cada uno de los tubos, las colocó en porta objetos, para finalmente, colocar las cinco placas en un microscopio múltiple —el cual era un invento que él no conocía y que había sido increíblemente útil—, y observó la pantalla de la computadora.

Ahí podía ver la interacción del antídoto con la toxina. En dos de las imágenes, tanto glóbulos rojos como blancos fueron destruidos al mismo tiempo que la toxina. Evidentemente tenía que descartarlos. La tercera imagen ocasionaba un cambio extraño en la morfología de las células hemáticas. Descartado.

Comenzaba a sentirse ansioso. La cuarta imagen se mostraba inerte. El antídoto no hacía nada con la toxina. Volteó hacia la imagen que representaba su última esperanza. Quizás tendría que volverlo a intentar.

Al observar la quinta pantalla, contuvo la respiración. Los glóbulos rojos y blancos estaban intactos, el color estaba bien y la toxina parecía haber sido neutralizada. Ese era el antídoto.

Volteó a ver a Mitsu con una radiante sonrisa que, increíblemente, el holograma le sonrió de vuelta.

* * *

Para Takako, ese día había sido totalmente inolvidable. El día en que se había sentido más libre de toda su vida como esclavo.

Después de bañarse junto a Kaoru —lo que había terminado en otra apasionada sesión de sexo—, habían desayunado junto a Miyu y Aiya —quien curiosamente, no le quitaba los ojos al chico de encima— para, finalmente, pasar la mañana y parte de la tarde en los jardines de la mansión.

Era increíble cómo, en los poco más de tres años que llevaba ahí, nunca se había tomado el tiempo para admirar la flora del lugar, los bellos rosales y flores exóticos que su amo mantenía en el extenso terreno.

Suspiró al sentir como Kaoru posaba un beso sobre su cuello. Estaban sentados sobre una manta bajo la sombra de un árbol, él recostado sobre el pecho del moreno. Habían tenido merienda ligera y ahora reposaban.

—Es una vista hermosa —susurró Kaoru sobre su oído.

—Definitivamente —contestó, viendo el sol comenzar a ponerse sobre el horizonte.

—No me refería al horizonte —murmuró, besando su cuello nuevamente.

Takako sonrió. Definitivamente ese hombre no dejaba de sorprenderlo con su galantería. ¿Cómo es que aún quedaban esclavos así cuando tenían que estar obligados a permanecer sumisos frente a los kaizokus?

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando una mano recorrió su torso, acercándose sigilosamente hacia su intimidad.

Por un momento sintió vergüenza de que alguien los pudiera estar viendo. Ya no sentía el sexo como antes. Yo no era para satisfacer la vista del otro. Ahora, lo sentía para satisfacerse a sí mismo y a Kaoru.

Sabía que Aiya y Miyu estaban por ahí, cerca, haciendo sus cosas aprovechando la ausencia del amo. Entonces volvió a pensar. ¿Qué sucedería cuando regresara el amo? ¿Sería que la noche anterior estaba cansado y por eso sólo quiso ver?

No quería ni siquiera pensarlo. Aprovecharía el tiempo que tenía al máximo. Estaba seguro que, después de esos tres días en que Kaoru estaría ahí, quizás no lo volvería a ver o no estaría con él como en ese momento. No. Mejor no pensarlo. Ya se deprimiría por ellos después. Ahora, lo más importante eran aquellos labios que se deslizaban por su cuello.

—Te quiero Takako —dijo Kaoru, sintiendo que era el momento idóneo para confesarlo.

Sí, quizás tenían muy poco tiempo de haberse conocido, pero para los sentimientos, el tiempo no importa, mucho menos con el poco tiempo que tenían.

Guardó silencio sin esperar en realidad alguna respuesta, pero lo siguiente que dijo Takako hizo que su corazón se hinchara de alegría.

—Yo también Kaoru, yo también.

* * *

Keitaro estaba emocionado. Había repetido el ensayo cinco veces más con muestras más recientes de sangre de Ryuichi y el resultado había sido el mismo. Niveles y morfología de las células sanguíneas normales y neutralización de la toxina.

La antitoxina estaba lista.

Volteó a ver el reloj de la computadora. Era casi las ocho de la noche. Momento de darle a Shuichi el suero. Se sentía optimista. Con ese suero, el bebé obtendría todos sus nutrientes y le permitiría a Shuichi recuperarse, cuánto tiempo le tomaría, no lo sabía.

Sacó el suero del contenedor en frío, tomó una alícuota de 50 mililitros y preparó un pequeño kit para aplicarle el suero a Shuichi. Primero le daría una vuelta a Tatsuha, de seguro lo encontraría en la habitación de Ryuichi, para informarle que había encontrado un antídoto.

Lo más ideal sería probarlo al día siguiente durante la mañana.

—Ya regreso, iré a ver a joven Tatsuha —indicó hacia el holograma quien sólo inclinó la cabeza.

Mientras caminaba por un pasillo, se preguntó porqué había hecho eso, si después de todo, no se trataba más que de un programa bioinformático. ¿Sería porque lo sentía real?

Su corazón latió velozmente. Si ese programa estaba basado en todos los recuerdos y comportamientos del Mitsu original, podría decir que se encontraba frente al original, ¿no? Todo era tan confuso en su cabeza y en su corazón.

Decidió alejar esos pensamientos de su mente pues ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Ryuichi. Tocó un par de veces por respeto y al recibir un "adelante" del kaizoku, se adentró en la habitación.

—¿Algún avance? —preguntó Tatsuha inmediatamente al ver entrar al doctor.

Keitaro le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Creo que he encontrado el antídoto.

La mirada de Tatsuha se iluminó. Estaba un paso más cerca de tener a Ryuichi de vuelta.

—¡Keitaro! —Un grito sorprendió a ambos.

* * *

Eiri volvió a fijarse en el reloj. Eran casi las ocho de la noche. No sabía ya cuantas horas levaba sin dormir pero, simplemente, no podía dejar de ver a Shuichi. Su suave respirar y el constante sonido de la máquina que marcaba sus palpitaciones. El lento subir y bajar de su vientre.

Estaba hipnotizado.

¿Era así como se sentía estar enamorado? ¿Era esto lo que sentía Crawd cada vez que veía a Hiroshi? ¿Sentir como su corazón se le aceleraba al pensar en Shuichi a su lado?

Todo era tan confuso. Sólo esperaba que su mente se aclarara cuando Shuichi despertara. Cuando abriera sus ojos y lo viera con esos ojos amatistas tan brillante como el mismo sol.

Un sonido que tenía mucho de no escuchar llamó su atención. Elevó su vista hacia el rostro y se sorprendió al verlo fruncir el ceño. Ahí estaba ese sonido otra vez. Era un gemido. Los párpados del esclavo temblaron unos instantes para después abrirse lentamente, mostrando unas brillantes pupilas.

Eiri perdió la respiración.

—¡Keitaro!

* * *

Bien, primero que nada, no andaba muerta, andaba de parranda xD.

No, no es cierto. Ya les había contado de mis grandes pérdidas el año pasado. Perder 7 mascotas en un periodo de 6 meses no le hace bien a nadie, mucho menos a alguien que escribe. Fueron meses difíciles pero logré salir adelante gracias a la familia, amigos y a ustedes que me dejaban sus precioso reviews de aliento.

Pude darle casa a una perrita y dos gatitos sin hogar y ahora resulta que tengo 4 gatos (una de ellas se preñó) y 6 perritos que nacieron hace poco más de una semana. Además, pude al fin cumplir mi sueño de tener una serpiente, que era algo que siempre había querido tener. Mi preciosa Yunnie ya tiene casi 9 meses y mide 1.65 cm. La amo con todo mi corazón =D.

Y bueno. Estos meses que siguieron fueron muy duros. Entre el trabajo y terminar mi tesis de licenciatura para poder titularme, andaba que me jalaba de los pelos y la inspiración se fue. Tenía y tengo el final del fic en mi mente, pero llegar a él es otra historia, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Ando un poco holgada de tiempo y trataré de exprimir a la musa antes de que me escape de nuevo.

Ahora, en cuanto al capi. Yo quería escribir en un solo capítulo, el despertar de Shuichi y de Ryuichi, de ahí el nombre, pero sucedió que escribía y escribía y escribía y terminó siendo un capítulo de más de 50 páginas, por lo que decidí cortarlo en cuatro partes.

¿Las actualizaciones? Las/los he mantenido mucho en espera por lo que se los dejo a ustedes. Estuve pensando, y me dije bueno, ya las hice esperar mucho, así que, 10 reviews o 7 días. Lo que ocurra primero xD.

Muchísimas gracias a quienes me han seguido todo este tiempo, comentando o simplemente, estando ahí desde la primera vez que publiqué este fic. A todas ustedes, muchas gracias.

Ya saben, si hay algo que no entiendan del fic, cualquier cosa, pregunten con confianza. Dentro de toda la ficción hay cierto punto de verdad hehe.

Una cosa más. Les traeré una sorpresita. Un oneshot SasuNaru que espero estar terminando para el fin de semana, así que estense alertas.

Y bueno, pueden seguirme o ponerme gorro en twitter, inclusive ver una que otra foto de mi serpiente =D. Me encuentran como luxam9.


	61. Capítulo 61 Despertar Parte II

Eiri caminaba de un lado al otro del pasillo, siempre rondando la misma puerta. La puerta de la habitación de Shuichi.

Keitaro le había pedido que se mantuviera fuera de la habitación hasta que le hiciera un reconocimiento general completo al esclavo. No quería que Shuichi se llevara una fuerte impresión al ver que estaba nuevamente en las manos de su amo.

Pero estaba desesperado. Quería verlo a los ojos, quería escuchar su voz, quería hablar con él y aclararlo todo pero, ¿qué había que aclarar? ¿Qué tendría que decir? ¿Qué lo quería de vuelta? Eso era definitivo pero, ¿Shuichi querría estar de vuelta?

Tatsuha se había regresado a la habitación de Ryuichi después de recibir la noticia. Esa sería una gran noticia para Ryuichi, el despertar del esclavo de su hermano.

Eiri estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrando al galeno con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó sin perder tiempo.

—Bien, muy bien —dijo, cerrando la puerta—. Sus signos vitales están estables. El bebé también está bien. Es fuerte. Ambos estarán bien. Ya apliqué a segunda dosis del complejo directamente al cordón umbilical. El bebé parece estar respondiendo bien al concentrado.

—¿Sigue despierto?

—Lamentablemente no. Volvió a dormirse, pero solo será temporal. Este primer despertar lo ha sacado de la estasis en el que se encontraba. Quizás duerma una o dos horas y vuelva a estar consciente, o tal vez duerma toda la noche, no sabría decirlo. Por ahora, hay que dejarlo descansar. Ya cuando despierte, hay que hacerlo comer. Debe recuperar energías.

Eiri asintió, sin embargo, Keitaro observó como entraba a la habitación de nuevo y cerraba la puerta. Definitivamente ese kaizoku era extraño. Muy cerrado para mostrar sus emociones, pero era evidente que se preocupaba por Shuichi. Una rara combinación. Ahora era momento de regresar con Tatsuha.

* * *

—¿Despertó? —preguntó Tatsuha en cuanto Keitaro entró a la habitación.

El doctor sólo hizo una afirmación con la cabeza y se acercó a la cama de Ryuichi.

—Sólo estuvo unos minutos despierto pero, a estas alturas, eso ya es ganancia. Quizás despierte en un par de horas. Ahora, en cuanto a Ryuichi —Keitaro pudo ver como el semblante del kaizoku se volvía ansioso—. Creo que podemos probar el antídoto mañana por la mañana.

Tatsuha sintió como si el alma regresara a su cuerpo. Volteó a ver a Ryuichi quien parecía simplemente dormir profundamente. Sólo horas lo separaban de la esperanza de volverlo a ver a los ojos.

Sólo horas.

—Gracias..., Keitaro. Regresaré a mi casa, volveré mañana por la mañana.

El galeno hizo una inclinación y se retiró de la habitación dejando al kaizoku sólo con el esclavo.

* * *

Estos kaizokus eran extraños, pensaba Keitaro. Muy diferentes a los demás. Crawd incluso mucho más. ¿Sería que eran una clase distinta? Siempre se había preguntado, de dónde habían surgido los kaizokus. ¿Eran acaso una clase más evolucionada de humanos? Cómo saberlo.

Por culpa de Tohma, el gran rey kaizoku, la información estaba muy controlada. Nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo desde el surgimiento de los kaizokus. Los humanos habían vuelto a la antigüedad bajo el yugo de los nuevos.

La inteligencia y gran poderío había mermado a la población de humanos quienes, viéndose lentamente superados en número, había huido, formando pequeñas colonias. Los suburbios.

Cientos de miles se habían convertido en esclavos y sirvientes e las grandes ciudades kaizokus, todas gobernadas por el mismo hombre.

¿Cuándo sería el momento en que todos pudieran volver a ser iguales? ¿En que los humanos y los kaizokus pudieran convivir? ¿En que la humanidad volviera a ser libre y pudiera dirigir su futuro de forma autónoma?

Suspiró.

Teniendo ya el antídoto y con Shuichi en estado estable, podía relajarse un poco y descansar. Quizás, aprovechar el tiempo, y ya sabía cómo hacerlo.

Caminó apresuradamente por los oscuros pasillos levemente iluminados hasta el sótano, donde se encontraban los laboratorios. Al llegar, cerró la puerta tras de sí y observó a su alrededor.

Una desventaja de que Mitsu fuera un programa bioinformático era que podía encontrarse en cualquier pantalla, en cualquier proyectar y era difícil encontrarlo sin que el ente se diera cuenta.

—¿Le diste la noticia al joven Tatsuha? —preguntó el kaizoku y Keitaro trató de encontrar el origen de la voz.

—Así es —contestó.

Fue entonces que Keitaro lo vio, saliendo como una proyección de la pantalla de una de las computadoras. Inconscientemente, su corazón se aceleró. Todo era tan extraño.

Estaba consciente de que ese Mitsu era sólo una creación de un kaizoku. Un programa que pensaba y actuaba de acuerdo a patrones pre-programados, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que el verdadero dueño de aquel actuar y de aquellos patrones se encontraba en coma en su casa a varios kilómetros de ahí.

»Le aplicaré el primer tratamiento mañana por la mañana.

—Parece que todo está saliendo de acuerdo a lo establecido —acotó el holograma con una sonrisa.

Keitaro estaba decidido. En cuanto Shuichi y Ryuichi estuvieran fuera de peligro, se encargaría de sacar a ese kaizoku del coma, costase lo que costase.

* * *

—¿Crees que funcionará? —preguntó Hiroshi desde su cómoda posición.

Sintió la mano de Crawd presionarse sobre su cadera. Su desnudez en esos momentos de intimidad lo hacía sentir en un mundo completamente diferente. Uno donde sólo existían él y su amado.

Suspiró.

—Eso espero. Si hay alguien que merece ser feliz es Eiri. Aunque sea un concepto que no conozca.

—Quiero que Shuichi despierte.

Hiro vio a Crawd acercarse a él y besarlo dulcemente. Era cerca de media noche y estaban exhaustos.

—Durmamos un poco Hiro. Ya por la mañana iremos a verlos.

—Está bien.

* * *

Tatsuha observó a Ryuichi. Parecía dormir tan pacíficamente. No quería apartarse de su lado pero sabía que tenía que regresar a la mansión. Había sido una jugada peligrosa el pedir un esclavo a Takeshi, pues el esclavo podría decirle que no los había usado.

Debía regresar y aparentar que sólo le gustaba observar. Si lo que había visto en los ojos y el actuar de Takako, quizás no habría problema.

Observó a Ryuichi de nuevo.

—Quiero que despiertes —susurró—. Es difícil esperar hasta mañana.

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo durmiente del esclavo y besó sus labios suave y dulcemente para después pasar una de sus manos por su mejilla.

»Volveré mañana temprano. Lo prometo.

* * *

Takako gemía como si no hubiera un mañana. Kaoru estaba golpeando su interior con fuerza, rozando su próstata y enviándole sendas oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

El fuerte agarre sobre su cadera auguraba moratones que de seguro serían terriblemente visibles al día siguiente, pero eso no importaba. No cuando Kaoru le susurraba al oído promesas de amor y cariño, no cuando sus labios atrapaban los suyos robándole la respiración.

No sabía si su amo seguía observando, aunque si le parecía extraño que no participara. Más cuando, por Noriko, se había enterado que el enano de Ryuichi estaba en coma por haber usado semillas del diablo con él. Un escalofrío había recorrido su espalda al pensar que él podría haber estado en su lugar.

Sin Ryuichi para satisfacerlo, ¿por qué su amo no lo había llamado, ni a él ni a Aiya? ¿Había sucedido algo más? Noriko no le había querido contar demasiado, había dicho que ni ella misma sabía todo o que estaba pasando, sólo que Ryuichi ya no se encontraba en la mansión, su amo lo había traslado. Destino: desconocido.

Una embestida particularmente profunda lo regresó al presente. Kaoru besaba su cuello, soltando su cadera y tomando su masculinidad par frotarla al ritmo de los embates.

Volteó a ver al sofá donde su amo reposaba y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo poco interesado que parecía. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

No pudo pensar más. El orgasmo estaba cerca, podía sentirlo en su bajo vientre. Los vellos de todo su cuerpo se erizaron y una corriente corrió por su espalda.

—¡Kaoru! —gimió con fuerza.

Kaoru atrapó sus labios, tragando sus gemidos con gusto, frotando su intimidad hasta sacar la última gota de semen, para después, correrse dentro de él con fuerza.

Había sido intenso.

Su respiración acelerada, aún le permitió darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal con su amo. Parecía perdido, distante. Como si sólo su cuerpo estuviera ahí. ¿Era eso posible en un kaizoku? ¿De qué se había perdido en esos tres días que había estado fuera?

El cuerpo colapsado de Kaoru sobre el suyo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró el esclavo sobre su oído.

—Sí.

Con un profundo suspiró, Kaoru se separó de su cuerpo y se recostó a su lado, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Takako no se permitió relajarse. ¿Sería que su amo le pediría algo más? Enorme fue su sorpresa al ver que Tatsuha sólo se levantaba de su sillón y se dirigía a la salida de la habitación. Sólo tuvo que esperar unos segundos hasta verlo salir y que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo, dejándolo sólo con Kaoru.

—¿En qué piensas? —susurró Kaoru contra su oído para después, acomodarse a su lado.

Takako suspiró.

—Algo extraño le pasa a mi amo —contestó volteando a ver al moreno—. Está actuando diferente.

—¿Diferente cómo?

—No lo sé, sólo..., diferente. Antes no había día en que no tuviera sexo con alguno de sus esclavos. Noriko me dijo que el enano estaba en coma y a Aiya no la ha tocado, se la ha pasado con el esclavo prestado del amo Eiri. Todo es tan extraño. Incluso su forma de ser, pareciera triste.

—Quizás haya algo o alguien que le preocupe.

—Takako volteó a verlo con una mueca de incredulidad.

—¿Alguien que le preocupe? Primero libera a todos sus esclavos antes de que eso sucediera —dijo con sarcasmo antes de incorporarse y recostarse encima de Kaoru, atrapado sus labios.

Bien, si su amo se encontraba mal o indispuesto en esos momentos, él aprovecharía el tiempo que tenía con Kaoru pues sabía que, al terminar los tres días, su corazón se rompería.

* * *

Cuando Tatsuha llegó a su mansión eran casi las doce. Había sido en extremo difícil despedirse de Ryuichi sabiendo que al día siguiente, Keitaro le aplicaría el suero. Cientos de dudas habían acudido a su mente en ese momento.

¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Y si había algún efecto adverso? ¿Y si agravaba su condición? ¿Y si Ryuichi moría?

Ese último pensamiento había hecho que su respiración se detuviera por unos segundos antes de que sus pulmones ardieran por la falta de oxígeno.

No. Ryuichi no podía morir. No podía dejarlo con esos sentimientos que ahogaban su corazón. Había sido una bestia con Ryuichi, lo sabía. Quizás el esclavo estaría enojado o resentido con él pero no importaría. Se encargaría de ganarse su corazón nuevamente. Que le susurrara esas dulces palabras que le había dedicado segundos antes de desplomarse sobre su cama.

—Buenas noches joven Tatsuha —Lo recibió Noriko en el portal.

—¿Dónde están Takako y Aiya, Noriko?

La chica titubeó. Aún estaba dubitativa con la nueva manera de actuar de su amo desde que Ryuichi había colapsado. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué sus esclavos estaban disfrutando de lo lindo en los brazos de los otros?

—Ellos... —No sabía qué decir.

Tatsuha pudo ver sus dudas.

—Vamos dímelo. ¿Dónde están?

Noriko suspiró. No podría ocultarle nada a su amo por más que quisiera.

—El joven Takako y el joven Kaoru están en las habitaciones del primero. La joven Aiya y el joven Miyu están en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

Tatsuha sólo asintió y siguió caminado por el vestíbulo bajo la atenta mirada de a ama de llaves. ¿Sería que iría a castigarlos? ¿O esperaría al día siguiente para sorprenderlos en sus habitaciones? Sólo podía esperar lo peor.

* * *

La mañana llegó y con ella la espera para Eiri se volvía más angustiante. Keitaro le había dicho que podían ser horas o días o que tardaría Shuichi en despertar pero estaba impaciente.

Parte de la noche la había usado para pensar en qué haría cuando Shuichi despertara. Al principio lo primero que había pensado había sido en encerrarlo en la mansión y no volver a dejarlo salir. Claro, era egoísta, lo sabía.

Pero necesitaba hablar con Shuichi antes de decidir cualquier cosa. Una de ellas la tenía claro, no lo dejaría irse de su lado. No quería volver a estar solo.

Suspiró.

Que rápido cambiaban las cosas. No podía dar nombre a lo que ocurría en su cabeza. Su sistema límbico se estaba volviendo completamente loco con tanta información. Aún podía recordar los libros que le había dado Crawd hacía un par de días. Todo aquello parecía tan lejano.

Vinculación.

Amor.

Sentimientos.

Esperanza.

Dicha.

Alegría.

Sentimientos.

Muchas cosas que él no conocía. Que nunca había experimentado. Y todo tenía una razón de ser. Tohma. Lo sabía. Estaba seguro de ello. Tohma se había encargado de que los kaizokus tuvieran la menor interacción posible con los humanos, tratándolos como la peor escoria del planeta, comparándolos con animales rumiantes.

Pero ahora sabía que todo estaba mal. Tohma estaba equivocado si las investigaciones de Mitsu eran correctas, lo kaizokus y los humanos eran prácticamente especies hermanas. No había razón por la cual hacer distinciones.

Dirigió su vista hacia el vientre que subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Ahí estaba su hijo. Su hijo. Iba a ser padre. Nunca pensó que eso pudiera suceder tan pronto. Sabía que iba a tener que tener descendencia a quien heredarle todas sus acciones y propiedades, sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que sería en estas circunstancias.

Siempre pensó que sería en un matrimonio arreglado con alguna de las kaizokus propuestas por Tohma. La que le atribuyera las mejores ganancias.

Y ahora, iba a ser padre. Y con un esclavo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Tohma si se enterara? No, definitivamente, Tohma no debía enterarse. No tenía idea de lo que podría hacer. Al menos guardaría esa información de momento. Ya después vería qué hacer.

* * *

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana cuando Tatsuha había abandonado la mansión dejándole las mismas instrucciones a Noriko que el día anterior. Que los esclavos descansaran el resto del día e hicieran lo que quisieran.

El ama de llaves se había quedado con la mirada entornada ante la sorpresa cuando el kaizoku se había despedido de ella con una sonrisa. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Pocos minutos después, conduciendo su propio vehículo, se encontraba frente a la mansión de Mitsu. Esperaba que Keitaro lo esperara antes de iniciar el tratamiento y no se equivocó.

Cerca de las ocho treinta estaba entrando a la habitación de Ryuichi y Keitaro ya lo esperaba ahí con una sonrisa.

—¿Listo?

Tatsuha respiró hondo. Estaba listo.

—Sí.

Keitaro tomó un vial de cristal que contenía el suero que había sintetizado y tomó una dosis. Sabía que había cierto factor de riesgo al no estar probado en humanos peo se sentía seguro de su trabajo. Las pruebas virtuales que había corrido Mitsu en la computadora central del laboratorio eran alentadoras.

—Aplicaré una dosis ahora y otra dentro de doce horas. Tomando en cuenta las simulaciones que hizo Mitsu en el laboratorio, Ryuichi debería despertar en dos a tres días.

Tatsuha sólo asintió. Estaba impaciente.

Observó cómo Keitaro manipulaba una jeringa con un concentrado y la inyectaba en la vía que conectaba con las venas del esclavo. La antitoxina se combinó con el suero que mantenía con vida a Ryuichi y se adentró lentamente en su cuerpo.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

—Bien. Vendré a revisarlo más tarde. Pasaré a ver a Shuichi y después estaré el resto del día en el laboratorio por si me necesitan.

Keitaro se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Eiri manipuló la tela con la que limpiaba el cuerpo de Shuichi, aseándolo como si fuera un ritual que llevara haciendo por años. Introdujo el paño en un recipiente que reposaba sobre la mesa de noche e impregnó la tela de una solución que dejaría la piel de Shuichi limpia y tersa.

Recorrió su rostro y cada una de sus extremidades, deslizando sus dedos por la suave piel que seguía tan tersa como la primera vez en que lo había tocado. Aquella noche en los suburbios tras "rescatar" a Shuichi de aquellos maleantes. Era increíble cómo había cambiado su vida en tan pocos meses.

Colocó su mano sobre el hinchado vientre y esperó unos segundos. Ahí estaba. Ese movimiento tan leve y sutil que hacía el bebé contra la palma de su mano. Le fascinaba sentirlo moviéndose sobre la tibia piel del abdomen de Shuichi.

Retirando la tela, habiendo recorrido todo el cuerpo y dejándolo limpio, la colocó sobre el recipiente. Ya la recogería más tarde. Otro suceso increíble era el hecho de que había tenido que valerse casi por sí mismo en la mansión.

Aparte de él, Tatsuha, Keitaro y los esclavos, los únicos que se hacían cargo de la mansión eran los subordinados de Crawd que iban cada tercer día, dejando suficientes alimentos preparados para los kaizokus.

Él mismo no había querido inmiscuir a sus subordinados pues, a excepción de Hiro, no sabía en quien podría confiar estando Tohma tan cerca.

Suspiró.

Unos toques en la puerta llamaron su atención.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió permitiendo la entrada al galeno encargado de la salud de los esclavos.

—Buenos días joven Eiri, vengo a revisar a Shuichi si me lo permite.

Con el asentimiento del kaizoku, Keitaro procedió a revisar los signos vitales de Shuichi, incluyendo el constatar que el suero siguiera su curso y que el bebé se encontraba sano.

—Todo sigue bien. Sólo nos queda esperar a que despierte. Con permiso, estaré en el laboratorio.

Keitaro iba a salir cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención. Shuichi fruncía los ojos. Su cabeza se movió hacia un lado y después hacia el otro. Parecía a punto de despertar.

* * *

Todo era confuso. En momentos, una completa negrura abarcaba todo. En otros, cientos de imágenes se arremolinaban a su alrededor, formando recuerdos que pasaban a gran velocidad.

En ese instante, la oscuridad lo rodeaba. Una opacidad tan densa que le era difícil respirar. No sabía si sus ojos estaban abiertos o cerrados pero eso no importaba.

¿Qué era real?

¿Qué era fantasía?

Imágenes se arrebolaron frente a sus ojos. ¿Las estaría viendo en realidad o serían proyecciones en su mente? ¿Importaba en verdad?

Se vio a sí mismo de pequeño. Junto a la cama de su padre moribundo. ¿Dónde estaba su medallón? ¿Seguiría en su habitación? Esperaba que sí.

Una noche oscura en un callejón. Manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Placer. Un fuerte dolor en su hombro. Sorpresa. Un anillo sobre su pene. Placer. Un suave beso sobre sus labios. Un don especial. Una prueba de embarazo. Un bebé. Fuga.

¿Dónde estaba ahora? La oscuridad volvía a rodearlo. Un rayo de luz cruzó frente a él. Volvió su rostro hacia su origen. Una bruma que se iba aclarando lentamente. ¿Qué era eso?

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia ese lugar. Escuchó una voz.

—_Shuichi... _

Siguió caminando. La oscuridad se iba alejando y pudo empezar a distinguir su cuerpo.

»_Shuichi..._

¿Conocía esa voz? Le era familiar. Sabía que la había escuchado antes. ¿Dónde? No podía recordarlo. O sería que, ¿no quería recordarlo?

Detuvo sus pasos a un par de metros del origen de la luz. Una esfera que brillaba cada vez con mayor intensidad. Entonces, algo lo jaló. Una fuerza que lo tomó del pecho y comenzó a elevarlo.

Hubo un estallido de luz y después, oscuridad.

* * *

—Shuichi... —Esa voz sí la conocía—. Shuichi, ¿puedes oírme?

Sentía su cuerpo muy pesado. Trató de mover una de sus manos pero eran prácticamente inmóviles. Trató de abrir sus ojos. Fue difícil al principio. Raudales de luz entraban hacia sus pupilas cegándolo.

Le tomó un par de segundos el abrir del todo, sus ojos y, aún así, todo era borroso.

—Shuichi.

Ahí estaba esa voz de nuevo. Podía recordarla. Estaba en el lugar más recóndito de su mente, lo sabía.

Sintió un ligero toque en su muñeca. Alguien había sostenido su mano. Su vista comenzó a aclararse. Las formas iban definiéndose con el pasar de los segundos. Pestañeó un par de veces, como si estuviera despertando de un sueño profundo.

Entonces los vio. Esos intensos ojos amarillos viéndolo directamente.

No, no podía ser cierto.

Su amo lo había encontrado.


	62. Capítulo 62 Despertar Parte III

Shuichi observó al kaizoku que permanecía impávido frente a él. Pero había algo diferente, no sabía qué. Algo en su mirada que antes no estaba ahí.

—Shuichi, ¿cómo te sientes?

Esa voz. Volteó hacia su dueño y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a su doctor ahí también. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Empezó a hiperventilar.

—No..., no..., esto no puede ser..., no...

Keitaro reaccionó de inmediato.

—Joven Eiri, creo que lo mejor sería que me permitiera unos momentos a solas con Shuichi. Cualquier tensión es mala para el bebé.

Shuichi pareció reaccionar. Su mirada bajó hacia su vientre donde una prominente barriga de cuatro meses se asomaba entre las sábanas. Volteó a ver al kaizoku de nuevo. Hielo corrió por sus venas. ¿Su amo lo sabía?

Eiri observó a Keitaro y después a Shuichi. El esclavo estaba hiperventilando de nuevo, y si eso era malo para el bebé...

—Volveré en una hora —dijo el kaizoku, soltando la mano que, hasta ese momento, Shuichi se había dado cuenta, estaba entre las suyas.

Sin agregar nada más, salió de la habitación.

En cuanto Eiri cerró la puerta de la habitación, Shuichi volteó a ver a Keitaro y trató de salir de la cama.

—¡Keitaro, tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí!

—Shuichi, tranquilízate. Déjame revisarte primero.

Keitaro logró detener el avance del chico antes de que pudiera poner sus pies en el piso. Estaba seguro de que, después de haber estado un mes en cama, caería sin remedio al suelo. Revisó rápidamente sus constantes vitales, las pantallas que parpadeaban a su lado y le tomó la presión. Así mismo, se tomó su tiempo para retirar la sonda que recogía la orina, colocada en su pene y darle una prenda de ropa interior. Shuichi frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué está pasando Keitaro? —preguntó Shuichi, sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba—. ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Cómo me encontró?! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que...!

—Shuichi, tranquilízate y escúchame —interrumpió Keitaro—. Si te estresas, le harás mal al bebé.

—¡Mí bebé! ¡Sabe lo de mí bebé!

Keitaro suspiró. Era momento de poner a Shuichi al tanto de todo.

—Shuichi, Guarda silencio. Respira profundo y permíteme contarte todo lo que ha sucedido.

—¡Pero yo...!

—Estuviste casi un mes en coma —exclamó interrumpiéndolo.

Shuichi guardó silencio. ¿Un mes? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—Pero... ¿cómo?

Durante los siguientes cuarenta minutos, Keitaro le contó todo lo que había sucedido. De cómo había colapsado en su consultorio y ya no había podido despertarlo, cómo lo había mantenido vivo con sueros pero su salud seguía decayendo. Su llamada a Crawd y el reencuentro con el kaizoku que era su amo.

—Tendrías que haberlo visto Shuichi, estaba devastado.

Shuichi suspiró incrédulo.

—No lo creo. Solo lo imagino molesto porque una de sus pertenencias se escapó.

Keitaro continuó su relato, el descubrimiento del suero multibiomolecular y de toda la odisea para conseguirlo. Las cenas de cortesía, el descubrimiento del laboratorio de Mitsu, el lazo del diablo y el coma de Ryuichi y el traslado de ambos esclavos a la mansión en la que se encontraban.

—Tomaron un gran riesgo por ti Shuichi. Al pensar que podrías perder al bebé, el joven Eiri inmediatamente comenzó a trazar ese plan.

Shuichi se había quedado muy serio.

—Pero..., ¿por qué?

¿Por qué? Esa era la gran pregunta. ¿Por qué su amo se arriesgaría a moverse bajo las narices del gran rey kaizoku por un esclavo? Pudiendo haberse conseguido cientos o miles de esclavos.

—Algo sucedió en los corazones de esos kaizokus, aunque aún no estoy seguro de la causa. Tengo que revisar los experimentos que llevó a cabo Mitsu en los laboratorios.

Y aún así, quedaba la interrogante más importante.

—¿Qué dijo sobre..., mi embarazo?

—En realidad, no ha dicho mucho sobre eso. Sobre nada en realidad. Sólo se ha pasado estos días junto a tu cama, observándote. Dudo inclusive que se esté alimentando bien.

Shuichi gesticuló incrédulo.

—¿Estás preocupado por él?

—Bueno...

—¡Son kaizokus, Keitaro! ¡Son malos! ¡Mira lo que le hicieron a Ryuichi!

Keitaro suspiró. Comprendía el comportamiento de Shuichi. Los kaizokus eran seres desalmados que disfrutaban del sufrimiento humano. Desde que su raza había surgido, había sido casi el fin de las civilizaciones humanas como se conocían.

Los grandes imperios habían ido cayendo y desvaneciéndose bajo la supremacía de los nuevos kaizokus, siendo siempre dirigidos por el gran Tohma Seguchi. Nadie sabía dónde o cómo habían surgido, pero a estas alturas, no importaba.

Shuichi había sido una de las miles de víctimas que habían caído en las garras de los kaizokus y como tal, había sufrido sus consecuencias, pero Keitaro sabía cómo debatir tal odio del joven por la raza kaizoku.

—Shuichi, aún dentro de los humanos hay y ha habido personas que han equiparado tales niveles de vileza. Dictadores que desaparecieron pueblos enteros sólo por obtener el poder. En ese aspecto, no somos mejores que los kaizokus.

Tomó asiento al lado de Shuichi.

»Tal pareciera que a naturaleza ha condenado a las razas inteligentes a destruirse entre ellas.

Shuichi guardó silencio. Todo eso era cierto, sin embargo...

»¿No crees que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad? Después de todo, él tomó un gran riesgo por conseguir el suero.

Se había arriesgado..., ¿por él? No lo creía. Era inverosímil. Él no era diferente a cualquier otro esclavo. Incluso, ya era mayor que la mayoría. ¿Por qué tomaría tal riesgo...?

—Keitaro..., debo ver por el bien de mi bebé primero —dijo en un susurro—. No quiero ni pensar en lo que pudiera sucederle en manos de un kaizoku. ¿Tú crees que podría tenerlo conmigo? Y después, ¿qué pasaría? ¿Se convertiría en esclavo? Yo quiero que mi hijo sea libre. Que pueda crecer en un lugar sin ataduras. Y eso nunca sucederá si nace aquí...

* * *

Eiri bajó a las cocinas. Con Shuichi despierto, era menester que comiera y regresara a su dieta normal. Después de estar cerca de un mes sólo siendo alimentado con una vía de suero, debía empezar con dieta blanda.

Observó los alimentos que los esclavos de Crawd habían dejado para ellos. Era en esos momentos cuando se daba cuenta de cuán inútiles eran los kaizokus. Al relegar todas esas tareas a los humanos, actividades tan banales como cocinar eran un verdadero reto. En esos días en que los esclavos de Crawd habían regresado a su propia mansión, Crawd, Tatsuha y Keitaro se habían hecho cargo de su propia manutención.

Logró localizar una sopa y pudo calentarla. La colocó cuidadosamente sobre una bandeja junto con un par de sándwiches para él, y subió de nuevo al área de habitaciones. Nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado que él llegaría a encontrarse en esa situación. Llevándole comida a un esclavo. Un esclavo que ahora llevaba a su hijo en su vientre.

Ya casi había pasado la hora de tiempo. Era momento de regresar. Necesitaba hablar con Shuichi.

_Keitaro..., debo ver por el bien de mi bebé primero. No quiero ni pensar en lo que pudiera sucederle en manos de un kaizoku. ¿Tú crees que podría tenerlo conmigo? Y después, ¿qué pasaría? ¿Se convertiría en esclavo? Yo quiero que mi hijo sea libre. Que pueda crecer en un lugar sin ataduras. Y eso nunca sucederá si nace aquí..._

Antes de poder abrir la puerta, había alcanzado a escuchar la voz de Shuichi. ¿Por eso había escapado? ¿Por el bien de su hijo? Hasta ese momento, no se había puesto a pensar en ello. ¿Qué pasaría una vez que su hijo naciera? ¿Qué diría Tohma?

Abrió la puerta y las voces cesaron. Keitaro volteó a verlo para después, ponerse de pie. Observó a bandeja que traía el kaizoku. Nuevamente estaba impresionado. Un kaizoku trayendo alimento para un esclavo. Definitivamente, estos kaizokus podrían cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

—Bien, debo regresar al laboratorio —Se encaminó hacia la puerta—. Piensa en lo que te dije Shuichi —Al pasar por cerca del kaizoku, se acercó a él y le susurró unas cuantas palabras—: Despacio. Las hormonas del embarazo pudieran ponerlo sentimental —agregó antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

La habitación se sumió en un incómodo silencio.

Eiri se acercó lentamente hacia la cama y tomó asiento en la silla que había estado ocupando con anterioridad.

—Shuichi... —¿Como empezar? ¿Qué decir? Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo y por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué decir.

—Por favor —Escuchó la voz de Shuichi en un susurro—. Por favor..., déjeme ir.

Eiri observó al esclavo. Su mirada estaba baja y parecía muy interesado en sus manos. La voz se había escuchado suplicante.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con voz grave, haciendo que el esclavo levantara su rostro y lo viera a los ojos—. ¿Por qué huiste? Dame una razón.

Shuichi posó sus manos sobre su abdomen sin quitar la vista del kaizoku.

—Conoce mi condición..., ¿no es así? —Eiri asintió—. Esa es la razón.

El kaizoku cruzó sus piernas, sin quitar en ningún momento su penetrante mirada de Shuichi. Esos ojos amatistas tan profundos, era imposible tratar de dejar de verlos.

—Sigo esperando una razón de peso, Shuichi.

Shuichi explotó.

—¡¿Qué acaso no lo entiende?! ¡Creo que un bebé es una razón de peso suficiente! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

Antes de que Shuichi pudiera hacer siquiera el intento de ponerse de pie, Eiri se puso de pie rápidamente y saltó sobre la cama, colocándose sobre Shuichi, sujetando sus manos contra las almohadas de la cama, cuidando de no dejar caer su beso sobre el vientre del otro.

Shuichi cortó su respiración. Se encontraban en una pose demasiado sugerente. Su corazón se aceleró. Si, ahí estaban esos sentimientos que había querido suprimir el tiempo que había estado con Keitaro. Estaba loco, lo sabía pero su corazón latía fuertemente con la cercanía de ese kaizoku.

—Escúchame bien Shuichi, pues esto sólo lo diré una sola vez —Shuichi pudo sentir su cálido aliento golpeando su rostro—. Tú me perteneces. Toda tu existencia es mía y ese bebé que estás esperando también.

—No..., no... —Shuichi comenzó a sollozar—. Por favor...

—No, ¿qué? Shuichi —preguntó Eiri en un susurro.

—Yo..., yo no quiero que me quiten a mi bebé —Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Eiri aguantó la respiración unos segundos. ¿Quitarle a su bebé? ¿Quién...? Entonces le golpeó.

Tohma, el rey kaizoku. Si Tohma se enterara de que Shuichi estaba embarazado, no quería ni imaginarse lo que querrían hacer con él, o con su bebé, siendo mitad kaizoku, mitad humano. Lo más seguro es que Tohma los tomaría a ambos como sujetos para experimentación. Sobre todo a Shuichi por su inusual condición.

No, no podía permitirlo. Shuichi era suyo. Total y enteramente suyo.

—Shuichi. Ese niño es nuestro, y nadie nos lo va a quitar.

Lo besó.

* * *

—K..., por favor..., ya no... ¡Ah!

Hiro gimió y expuso su cuello para que Crawd pudiera posar sus labios sobre su trémula piel, haciendo que arqueara su espada, sumergiéndose en una vorágine de placer que sólo el kaizoku le podía proporcionar.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos días que sentía un incómodo peso en su estómago. Como si algo malo fuera a pasar y no sabía qué. Crawd, en un intento de relajarlo, había comenzado a darle un masaje en la espalda. Una cosa había llevado a la otra y ahora, Hiro trataba de no dejar tantos rasguños en la espalda del kaizoku debido al inmenso placer que éste le hacía sentir.

Podía sentirlo entrar y salir de su interior, rosando su próstata con maestría en cada embate, enviándole latigazo tras latigazo de placer que lo hacían temblar y gemir como un poseso. El kaizoku susurraba palabras dulces a su oído. Palabras de amor, de posesión, de entrega eterna, y él sólo podía contestarle con la misma pasión, correspondiendo enteramente sus sentimientos.

Era un placer irresistible. Crawd atrapó sus labios en un hambriento beso, tragando los gemidos que no podía ocultar. Una mano firme se posó sobre su masculinidad, frotando la ardiente piel de su pene entre sus dedos. El kaizoku manipuló su hombría con maestría, rozando la palma de su mano contra el falo, moviéndola a un ritmo regular conforme sus caderas se movían.

—K...

Hiro estaba cerca. Crawd podía saberlo por los temblores de su cuerpo, por el brillo de sus ojos, por lo ansioso de sus gemidos. Él estaba en las mismas.

—Hiro..., te amo —gimió.

Su cuerpo se desplomó pocos minutos después sobre el cálido cuerpo de su amado. Fue recibido por unos níveos brazos que parecían no querer dejarlo ir.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó, viendo que el pelirrojo se había quedado muy callado.

—En el amo, en Shuichi y su hijo, en todo lo que ha pasado y en lo que podría suceder.

Crawd suspiró.

—Hiro—

—Lo sé —interrumpió—. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

Crawd rompió el abrazo en el que se encontraban y se incorporó sobre la cama.

—Ven, vamos. Es casi la hora de la comida, comamos algo. Te llevaré más tarde a la mansión de Mitsu.

Hiro sonrió agradecido. Sabía que el cambio de tema era para relajarlo. Por eso lo amaba tanto.

* * *

Shuichi estaba muy confundido. Podía sentir el cuerpo del kaizoku sobre él, sostenido con sus manos para o dejar caer su cuerpo sobre su estómago. No pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y responder al beso.

No podía negar lo que su corazón sentía pero, ni siquiera estaba seguro de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía confiar en el kaizoku en estos momentos. Debía pensar en él y, sobre todo, en su bebé. Sólo era una despedida. Si. Una despedida.

El beso se prolongó unos cuantos minutos y fue Eiri quien decidió cortarlo. Se incorporó un poco y la vista lo extasió. Ahí estaba Shuichi con su respiración acelerada, sus mejillas arreboladas y sus ojos brillantes. Su piel perlada y sus cabellos desperdigados sobre la almohada terminaban un cuadro encantador.

Su corazón latió. ¿Así era como Crawd se sentía? ¿Cómo Tatsuha se sentía? Era un sentimiento apabullante como si el tiempo se detuviera cuando veía aquellos ojos amatistas. Y ese beso..., ese beso había sido todo lo que había ansiado desde cuando, casi dos meses atrás, Shuichi le diera uno de despedida.

Ahora no tenía duda. No podía dejar que Shuichi lo abandonara.

—No te dejaré ir Shuichi, ni ahora ni nunca.

—Pero—

—Escúchame bien —lo interrumpió, incorporándose de nuevo, quedando sentado a su lado—. Ahora lo más importante es que lleves el embarazo a término. Del resto ya nos preocuparemos después.

Shuichi guardó silencio y miró fijamente a su amo a los ojos. Quizás lo mejor sería de momento permanecer ahí y fingir que estaba de acuerdo. Ya vería después como escaparse de nuevo. Era difícil creer que la persona que había sido dueño de su cuerpo de la nada sólo estuviera interesada en su bienestar y en el de su hijo.

* * *

Shuichi observó la bandeja frente a él. Después de un extenso e incómodo silencio, Eiri había recordado la bandeja de comida que había traído. Shuichi no podía creer que su amo se hubiera tomado la molestia de traerle alimento.

No sabía cómo reaccionar. El kaizoku le había dicho que comiera, que era lo que su cuerpo necesitaba. Que más tarde hablarían de cómo había sido su traslado a la mansión en la que se encontraban y de los cuidados que llevaría de ahora en adelante.

Notado hasta ese momento que en realidad se encontraba hambriento, tomó la cuchara y probó una porción. Estaba deliciosa. Comenzó a comer con avidez, olvidando por un momento que se encontraba frente al kaizoku, sólo preocupándose por saciar su voraz apetito. Su bebé se lo agradeció.

Eiri lo observaba comer, dándose cuenta de que él no tenía mucho apetito. Una visión muy distinta al Shuichi que el día anterior parecía no querer despertar de su sueño. Internamente, se sintió satisfecho al ver que Shuichi estaba de nuevo despierto. Su mirada viajó fugazmente a su estómago cubierto ligeramente por la sábana. No sabía si Shuichi estaba consciente de las pocas ropas que portaba en ese momento, esencialmente, sólo una pequeña prenda de ropa interior, por lo que era capaz de observar su torso al descubierto.

Curiosamente, no podía quitar su vista del prominente vientre de cuatro meses. Si de acuerdo a los cálculos de Keitaro, el niño nacería a los seis meses, comparado a los embarazos femeninos, Shuichi estaría entrando al séptimo mes y su vientre crecería más rápidamente en los dos meses que quedaban.

Ya después se preocuparía de todo lo demás, de Tohma y del resto de los kaizokus. Ahora, lo que más le importaba era el bienestar de Shuichi y de su hijo..., su primogénito.

* * *

Hiro y Crawd llegaron a la mansión de Mitsu, bajando del coche conducido por el kaizoku y entrando a la increíble edificación. Hiro sabía que no podía dejar mucho tiempo la mansión desatendida, así que sólo vería un par de minutos a Shuichi y después, junto a Crawd, volverían. Crawd también tendría que volver a su propia mansión por el resto del día. Como todo kaizoku, tenía asuntos que atender.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el área de habitaciones donde Shuichi se encontraba y tocaron la puerta antes de entrar.

—Adelante —Escuchó Hiro la voz de su amo.

Hiro abrió lentamente la puerta y lo que vio, lo congeló. Ahí estaba Shuichi, terminándose un plato de sopa como sólo él sabía hacerlo cuando estaba realmente hambriento, poniéndolo contra sus labios y sorbiendo hasta la última gota.

—¡Shuichi!

Shuichi bajó el plato, alarmado, y su rostro de iluminó al ver a su mejor amigo.

—¡Hiro!

El pelirrojo corrió hacia el lado opuesto de la cama y se lanzó sobre el esclavo, encerrándolo en un abrazo, cuidando de no presionar su vientre demasiado.

El plato vacío cayó de la cama, haciendo un ruido sordo que hizo que ambos se separaran y vieran como el kaizoku lo levantaba y lo colocaba sobre una mesa ratona.

—Amo.

—Buenas tardes Hiroshi. ¿Asumo que Crawd viene contigo?

Como si hubiera sido invocado, el kaizoku de ojos azules entró por la puerta que había sido dejada abierta y observó, con algo de sorpresa, al par de humanos sentados sobre la cama.

—No esperaba que salieras corriendo de esa manera Hiro.

—Tuve un presentimiento —dijo en voz baja, levantándose de la cama y recomponiéndose un poco—. Y creo que no me equivoqué.

—Shuichi despertó esta mañana —aclaró Eiri aunque ninguno había formulado pregunta alguna.

—Amo... —susurró Shuichi, sin estar seguro de cómo tomaría el kaizoku su petición—. Podría... ¿Podría darme unos minutos con Hiro..., a solas?

Si Eiri se sorprendió con la petición, no lo mostró. Simplemente se levantó del sillón donde había estado sentado hasta ese momento y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Crawd lo siguió de cerca.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Shuichi volteó a ver el pelirrojo y tomó sus manos con fuerza.

—Hiro, tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí —susurró, viéndolo a los ojos.

—Shuichi, espera—

—No puedo esperar más Hiro, Voy entrando en mi quinto mes y pronto no podré moverme bien, necesito poner distancia antes de que el amo regrese y—

—Shuichi, escúchame, estás delirando.

—Pero...

—Guarda silencio y escúchame. El amo ya no es como antes.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Shuichi, desde que tú llegaste a la mansión, el amo empezó a comportarse diferente.

—Hiro, si vas a tratar de decirme lo mismo que Keitaro, yo—

—Él sufrió, Shuichi —dijo Hiroshi, cortando su oración—. Sufrió al verte partir. Lloró cuando te fuiste. Y eso es algo que casi ningún kaizoku sabe hacer. No saben sufrir. No saben qué es el dolor ni la tristeza. Él en verdad sufrió por ti Shuichi, sufrió como nunca había visto sufrir a un kaizoku. Yo..., yo creo que él siente algo por ti.

Shuichi bufó de incredulidad.

—Él no puede sentir nada por mí Hiro. Sólo soy un juguete sexual para él. Nada más. Es un niño mimado al que no le gusta que le quiten sus cosas. Debo pensar por el bien de mi bebé Hiro. ¿No te imaginas lo que podrían hacerle si alguien más se entera de esto?

Hiro no había pensado en eso. ¿Alguien más? ¿Tohma? Tenía que hablar con Crawd, pero eso sería después. Primero tenía que convencer a Shuichi de que lo mejor era quedarse. Él estaba seguro de que su amo tenía profundos sentimientos por Shuichi aunque de momento no pudiera ponerlos en palabras.

—El amo ha cambiado mucho Shuichi. Deberías de darle una oportunidad.

—¿Una oportunidad para qué, Hiro?, ¿para volver a ser un esclavo?, ¿para que conviertan a mi bebé en un experimento? ¿Para qué?

* * *

En cuanto Eiri vio a Crawd salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta, se recargó sobre ésta, alcanzando a escuchar a la perfección la conversación que se llevaba a cabo entre los humanos.

—Escuchando las conversaciones de los demás. Eso no es educado Eiri.

—Tengo todo el derecho —murmuró.

Se instaló un cómodo silencio, en lo que Eiri escuchaba claramente la conversación que Hiroshi mantenía con Shuichi. Entonces Crawd habló.

—¿Qué harás una vez que nazca el bebé? No creo que Tohma se tome a bien que hayas engendrado un niño con un humano.

—Eso no me interesa —masculló—. Ese bebé es mío y Tohma no podrá quitármelo.

—Pero Eiri—

—Ya me haré cargo de eso después. Ahora tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

—Como en Shuichi —agregó con una sonrisa.

Eiri iba a agregar algo más cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando al mayordomo pelirrojo.

—Disculpe amo, pero Shuichi desea saber si podría ver a Ryuichi.

—Creo que lo mejor sería —comenzó Crawd—, esperar a que Keitaro venga y nos diga si—.

Eiri entró de nuevo en la habitación sin siquiera terminar de escuchar la oración que Crawd estaba planteando.

Habiendo estado mirando fijamente a la ventana, Shuichi volteó el rostro al escuchar que la puerta se abría. Su rostro se transformó inmediatamente al ver a su amo entrar de nuevo.

—Amo... —habló Shuichi, tratando de no sonar prepotente—. Quisiera saber..., Ryuichi... Quisiera ver a Ryuichi.

Eiri frunció el ceño. Desde el comienzo había sentido cierta animadversión hacia el esclavo de Tatsuha. Sentimiento que no había querido reconocer. Sentimiento al que no había podido ponerle nombre hasta ahora, y no tenía ninguna necesidad de andar pensando en eso en ese instante.

—Ryuichi se encuentra indispuesto en estos momentos. Podrás verlo después. Ahora, debes descansar y alimentarte bien.

Shuichi suspiró. Sabía que Ryuichi estaba en coma, pero quería verlo.

Fuera de la habitación, Hiro y Crawd se veían entre ellos con cara de asombro. ¿Acaso el kaizoku había mentido deliberadamente para no hacerlo sufrir?

* * *

Antes de que la noche cayera, Hiroshi y Crawd había regresado a la mansión de Eiri, Crawd había dejado al mayordomo, despidiéndose con un beso para, después, ir él a su propia mansión.

De momento era lo mejor. Aparentar que todo seguía a la normalidad.

Keitaro entró en la habitación de Ryuichi donde Tatsuha seguía al lado de Ryuichi, sentado en una silla y sujetando su mano izquierda con su derecha. Algo que no había notado antes era una tableta electrónica que permanecía sobre sus piernas.

El kaizoku estaba enfrascado en una aparentemente interesante lectura pues no lo había escuchado cuando había abierto la puerta.

—Buenas noches, joven Tatsuha.

Tatsuha levantó a vista y le dirigió un asentimiento.

—Buenas noches Keitaro.

El doctor se acercó, portando una pequeña bandeja y la posó sobre la cama de Ryuichi.

—Veo que has estado leyendo.

—Así es —confirmó el kaizoku, mostrándole la pantalla rectangular de la tableta electrónica—. He estado leyendo desde la mañana sobre sentimientos y costumbres humanos. Es una teoría extremadamente compleja —añadió con fascinación—. ¿Esa es la segunda dosis?

—En efecto —Keitaro tomó la aguja y le aplicó la dosis a Ryuichi. Volteó a ver la pantalla que mostraba sus constantes vitales y asintió. Tomó otra jeringa automática que traía y extrajo una pequeña cantidad de sangre—. Analizaré la sangre de Ryuichi para determinar la cantidad de toxina aún presente.

Tatsuha estaba ansioso. Sólo era cuestión de horas probablemente hasta que Ryuichi despertara. No podía esperar. Regresaría esa noche a la mansión a recoger unas cuantas cosas y volvería por la mañana. Mientras menos tiempo estuviera lejos de Ryuichi, mejor.

* * *

Shuichi despertó ya entrada la noche. Sentía ganas de orinar. Tratando de quitarse el sueño de los ojos para poder levantarse, sintió su mano aprisionada. Al voltear, se sorprendió al ver a su amo sentado en la misma silla donde había permanecido toda la tarde, con el cuerpo semi recostado sobre la cama y su mano cubriendo la suya.

Le dio un vistazo a la vía que reposaba en su otra mano. Aquella por la que Keitaro había inyectado el suero que necesitaba su bebé. Suero que su amo había conseguido. Su corazón latió con premura. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué no podía su amo simplemente dejarlo libre? ¿Por qué?

Se veía tan guapo. Con sus facciones tan relajadas. No recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez así. Su corazón latió más rápidamente. Estúpido corazón. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de una persona como esa? ¿Por qué no podía haberse enamorado de alguien más?

Aguantó un poco la respiración cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño y después abrir los ojos, revelando esos ojos ambarinos tan cautivantes que parecían leer hasta los pensamientos más profundos de tu mente.

—Yo... —Por un momento se sintió avergonzando—. Necesito ir... —Dios, se sentía como un niño pequeño pidiéndole ayuda a su mamá para ir al baño—. Necesito ir al baño —explicó, volteando a ver su mano que seguía atrapada bajo la de su amo.

—Vamos.

Soltando a Shuichi, se puso de pie y le ofreció una de sus manos para ayudarle a levantarse. Shuichi se le quedó viendo, sin atreverse a levantarse. Había un pequeño detalle.

—Mi ropa...

Eiri no se inmutó, sólo se le quedó viendo.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—Estoy desnudo —aclaró el esclavo, como quien hace ver lo obvio.

—Sigo son ver el problema. Ya te he visto desnudo antes.

Shuichi se sonrojó. Quizás era cierto, pero todo eso había sido antes de que su vientre se hinchara, albergando a su pequeño. El pudor que sentía le impedía levantarse aunque se estuviera muriendo de ganas por orinar.

Sorprendiéndose una vez más, vio como su amo se acercaba a un armario, lo abría y sacaba un albornoz oscuro. Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y le pasó la prenda para, después, voltearse y darle la espalda.

Shuichi observó la prenda que reposaba sobre su regazo y solo le tomó exactamente tres segundos el decidir tomar el albornoz y cubrirse con él, tratando de cerrarlo frente a él, aunque sabía que no lo lograría por completo hasta que se pusiera de pie.

Al escuchar el sonido de telas moviéndose, Eiri se dio la vuelta, encontrando a Shuichi sentado y con el albornoz acomodado al descuido sobre sus hombros.

—Vamos.

Tomando los bordes del albornoz y sintiendo el brazo de su amo bajo el suyo, Shuichi pudo incorporarse al segundo intento, notando como sus piernas le temblaban.

»Es normal. Llevas cerca de un mes en cama —aclaró el kaizoku como si le hubiera preguntado.

Lentamente, Eiri dirigió a Shuichi hacia el sanitario, observando minuciosamente el movimiento de sus piernas para poder prever cualquier paso en falso y actuar con rapidez. Llegaron hasta la puerta del baño y Eiri la abrió, pasando su mano por el sensor, revelando un amplio espacio con una tina, regadera y el mismo sanitario.

—Yo..., yo puedo solo —murmuró Shuichi con las mejillas encendidas.

Eiri asintió.

—Te esperaré afuera —espetó, saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola, dándole un poco de privacidad.

Shuichi se sujetó del lavabo y se observó en el espejo. Se veía más delgado que antes, consecuencias de haber estado en coma y privado de alimento por un mes. Sus pómulos estaban ligeramente sumidos y su cabello había perdido brillo, pero, sobre todo, su cuerpo ya no era el de antes.

Bajando la vista, se topó con su pecho donde sus tetillas ya comenzaban a verse ligeramente más rosadas de lo común. Un poco más abajo estaba su hinchado vientre. Sonrió un poco. Lo embargaba de felicidad saber que tendría un bebé pero, al mismo tiempo, se ponía a pensar, qué era lo que su amo seguía viendo en él.

Ya no era atractivo, o al menos ya no se consideraba de esa manera. Estaba gordo del vientre y delgado del rostro. Toda una contradicción. Se esforzaría en volver a su peso ideal pero no por el kaizoku, por él mismo.

Se bajó un poco la ropa interior y orinó, riéndose de sí mismo al pensar que en esos momentos ya le era difícil ver su pene. Cuando terminó, caminó lentamente de nuevo al lavabo a lavarse las manos y después abrió la puerta. Le sorprendió ver a su amo recargado en la pared a un lado de ella.

—Ya terminé —dijo con un sonrojo.

Eiri sólo asintió y tomó nuevamente su cintura para poder dirigirlo a la cama. En cuanto Shuichi se sentó, pensó en si acostarse con el albornoz puesto o quitárselo y que su amo lo viera en ropa interior.

Su respuesta legó cuando su amo se paró a su lado y después se dio la vuelta, levantando uno de sus brazos a la altura de la cintura.

—Dame el albornoz —dijo con voz seria.

Shuichi tardó tres segundos en procesar la orden y rápidamente se quitó la prenda para pasársela a su amo e inmediatamente cubrirse con las cobijas.

Eiri colocó el albornoz de nuevo en el closet y salió de la habitación. Shuichi se quedó observando la puerta por unos minutos, pensando que el kaizoku se abría ido a dormir a su habitación cuando lo vio volver a entrar con algo sobre sus manos.

No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era hasta que lo vio sentarse a su lado, en la silla en la que había estado desde el comienzo y tocó el aparato, encendiendo una pantalla brillante.

—Descansa Shuichi. Aún quedan un par de horas hasta que amanezca —indicó, para después tocar el aparato unas cuantas veces sobre la pantalla.

Shuichi no pudo permanecer despierto mucho tiempo antes de caer dormido, quedando en su memoria la imagen de su amo mirando atentamente la pantalla de aquel aparato.


	63. Capítulo 63 Despertar Parte IV

Takako suspiró. Volteó a ver a Kaoru que dormía apaciblemente sobre sus piernas.

Ese quizás sería su último momento, juntos. Su amo se había ido temprano sin dejar ninguna orden, según le había dicho el ama de llaves cuando él se había despertado asustado a las diez de la mañana, y por la tarde vendrían por Kaoru, estaba seguro de ello.

Sollozó. ¿Por qué? ¿Sería que el destino se estaba cobrando sus crueldades hacia los demás condenándolo a sufrir por un amor que nunca podría ser? Kaoru era la persona más dulce que había conocido en su vida. Tierno, considerado y observador. Era todo lo que quería para él. Y ahora iba a perderlo.

—Te quiero —susurró al aire, sin saber que Kaoru lo había escuchado.

—Tercera dosis —dijo Keitaro con alegría mientras administraba el antídoto nuevamente. Los análisis de la noche anterior de Ryuichi habían mostrado una disminución de la toxina, lo cual era alentador.

Tatsuha asintió.

Se sentía feliz. Al amanecer se había arreglado para salir de su mansión y al preguntarle a Noriko donde estaban sus esclavos, la chica le había contestado que Takako y Kaoru había vuelto a dormir juntos. Le había rogado que no fuera malo con ellos, que tuviera piedad.

Con una sonrisa le había contestado que no se preocupara. Que ya sabría qué hacer. Había dejado a la chica más que impresionada con su actuar, pero era la verdad. Ya sabía qué hacer con ese asunto.

Su vista regresó al brazo de Ryuichi donde Keitaro estaba inyectando la anti toxina. Pronto, muy pronto.

—Listo. Vendré más tarde a revisarlo.

Tatsuha asintió y en cuanto vio que Keitaro salía de la habitación, regresó su vista a la tableta que había sido su acompañante desde el día anterior. Se la había pasado leyendo sobre sentimientos humanos. Había obtenido, gracias a Mitsu, acceso a las redes de los humanos, o al menos, las que los humanos habían estado utilizando antes de que el régimen kaizoku se instaurara en el mundo.

Internet. Era increíble la gran cantidad de información que podía encontrar. Ahora estaba casi seguro de poder darle nombre a todos los sentimientos que habían estado rondando en su mente los últimos días.

Y más aún, le habían permitido tomar decisiones que, estaba seguro, hubieran perjudicado a personas inocentes. Estaba feliz. Inmensamente feliz. Un sentimiento que antes no conocía.

—Estarás orgulloso de mí, Ryuichi.

Tendría que regresar a su mansión después de la hora de comida para arreglar la situación. Esperaba no tener muchos problemas con ese asunto.

Cuando Shuichi volvió a abrir sus ojos, se encontró solo en su habitación. No había rastro de su amo por ningún lado. Escuchó unos leves toques en la puerta y después Keitaro entró a la habitación.

—Buenos días Shuichi.

—Buenos días Keitaro.

El doctor se acercó al lado izquierdo de la cama y revisó las constantes vitales de Shuichi.

—¿Cómo amanecimos hoy? —preguntó sonriente, mientras acercaba el ecógrafo para revisar a Shuichi.

—Muy bien, gracias... ¿Has visto a...? —Dudó un poco.

Keitaro entendió la pregunta.

—Está calentando tu desayuno.

El rostro de Shuichi se contorsionó tanto por la sorpresa que, si hubiera sido posible, sus ojos hubieran saltado de sus cuencas.

—¿Cómo? —De seguro había entendido mal.

—Sé que suena difícil de creer, pero así es. Como se supone que esta mansión está desierta debido a la desaparición de su amo, entre menos gente halla en este lugar mejor. Llegamos a un acuerdo muy cómodo en realidad —agregó con una sonrisa—. Los esclavos del joven Crawd abastecieron las cocinas de la mansión y nosotros nos encargamos de calentar nuestros alimentos. Los jóvenes Eiri y Tatsuha aprendieron muy rápido a usar el microondas.

Shuichi seguía sin poder creerlo. La sorpresa se incrementó al verlo ingresar a la habitación cargando una bandeja.

—Buenos días Keitaro —saludó, mientras dejaba la bandeja en una mesa enana.

—Buenos días joven Eiri.

Eiri observó la máquina con pantalla negra que estaba frente a la cama.

—Eso es—

—Con esto veremos al bebé —Eiri y Shuichi guardaron silencio mientras Keitaro encendía la máquina y tomaba el sensor—. Descubre tu estómago Shuichi.

Shuichi volteó a ver a su amo y no pudo evitar pasar saliva. Descubrir su estómago implicaba bajar la sábana hasta su vientre. Un sonrojo se anidó en su rostro. No creía factible pedirle a su amo que abandonara la habitación. Bien, no vería nada que no había visto ya.

Bajó la sábana hasta el inicio de su ropa interior y esperó a Keitaro pasara el sensor sobre su vientre.

Eiri veía al galeno, analizando cada movimiento. Cómo encendía la máquina, cómo manipulaba el sensor y lo colocaba sobre el vientre de Shuichi y encendía la pantalla.

Una luz se iluminó y formas oscuras empezaron a aparecer. Shuichi abrió los ojos.

»Bien, estamos entrando en el quinto mes. A partir de aquí el bebé empezará a crecer de tamaño hasta alcanzar su tamaño final en dos meses más.

Movió el sensor sobre el vientre de Shuichi, pudiendo identificar su rostro, sus manos y sus pies. Presionó un botón y un sonido pausado y continuo inundó la habitación.

—Eso es...

—Eso es el corazón de tu bebé Shuichi. Y se escucha saludable.

Shuichi estaba perplejo. Era la primera vez que escuchaba el corazón de su bebé. Iba muy rápido, casi parecía un zumbido. Su corazón se aceleró cuando sintió una tibia mano rodear la suya.

Eiri estaba internamente emocionado. Era la primera vez que veía a su hijo en directo. Escuchar su corazón era una implicación directa de su existencia. No pudo evitar tomar la mano de Shuichi sin apartar su vista de la pantalla. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la mirada asombrada que le dirigía el esclavo pues él sólo podía pensar en una sola cosa.

Iba a ser padre. Iba a ser el responsable de una pequeña criatura.

»Muy bien, todo está en perfecto orden. Tu bebé sigue creciendo perfectamente, sólo necesitas ganar un poco de peso para compensar el que perdiste mientras estuviste indispuesto. Una alimentación balanceada será suficiente —explicó mientras apagaba la máquina y la acomodaba en una esquina de la habitación—. Te seguiré aplicando el suero por las noches antes de dormir. Ahora, sería bueno que comieran antes de que se enfríe su desayuno. Yo, con permiso, comeré en el laboratorio.

Con un ligero asentimiento, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y salió, cerrándola tras de sí. Sabía que aquellos dos necesitaban tiempo, solos.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Eiri volteó a ver a Shuichi quien portaba un adorable sonrojo y en sus mejillas y fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que sus manos seguían unidas. Aún así, no soltó el agarré.

—Shuichi—

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Shuichi interrumpiéndolo—. ¿Por qué le importa? —cuestionó viéndolo a los ojos—. ¿Por qué no me deja ir en lugar de meterse en tantos problemas?

Eiri se tomó su tiempo para responder, sopesando, cuál sería la respuesta correcta. Cuál respuesta daría por zanjado el tema. Desafortunadamente, no tenía ninguna.

—No lo sé —contestó finalmente—. Y hasta que no lo sepa, no te voy a dejar ir.

Tatsuha le dio un beso a Ryuichi en la frente antes de salir con rumbo a su mansión. Había un negocio que debía dejar en claro antes del anochecer. Manejó con precaución hasta su mansión donde fue recibido por Noriko. Ella le había dicho que el kaizoku Takeshi, el dueño de Kaoru mandaría a un sirviente a recoger a Kaoru en menos de dos horas.

Tatsuha le dijo que lo acompañara a su despacho, necesitaba hablar con ella. Noriko tenía sus dudas. Esos días, desde el incidente de Ryuichi su amo parecía otra persona, alguien completamente diferente. Se veía más..., humano.

Inclusive, había pasado por alto el hecho de que Kaoru y Takako se la habían pasado retozando a sus espaldas. Su anterior amo los hubiera castigado de forma terrible, pero este sólo sonreía de forma misteriosa cuando ella le había informado de la situación.

Ahora que lo razonaba, Kaoru y Takako hacían muy bonita pareja. Kaoru parecía el tipo de chico que Takako necesitaba para bajarlo de su nube. Había sido el hombre que lo había convertido, en solo un par de días, en un chico decente y, hasta cierto punto, amable.

Pronto se encontraron frente a las puertas del despacho, y con un además, Tatsuha le indicó que lo siguiera.

—Toma asiento.

Tatsuha se sentó detrás de su escritorio, observando cómo su ama de llaves hacía lo mismo frente a él.

—Noriko, lo que te voy a decir no puede salir de estas cuatro paredes, ¿está claro?

La chica asintió. La siguiente hora Tatsuha le contó todo lo que había sucedido en ese momento. Necesitaba a más gente de su lado y sabía que podía confiar en ella después de que la chica abogara tanto por Ryuichi. Le contó de Shuichi y del estado actual de Ryuichi, de sus sentimientos y sus inquietudes. Abrió su corazón ante la chica.

Noriko estaba asombrada por el despliegue de sentimientos en el kaizoku. Lo sabía. Desde el comienzo había notado una especie de conexión extraña entre Ryuichi y su amo y ahora sabía por qué.

Era amor. Se sintió emocionada, pero al mismo tiempo, pensó en todas las repercusiones que aquello traería. Ryuichi no dejaba de ser un esclavo, entonces..., ¿cómo...?

»Te cuento esto porque necesito que estés informada de la situación —Noriko se sintió orgullosa de su amo. Era ahora que en verdad sentía que podía confiar en él—. Ahora, quiero que me digas, estos días, cuál ha sido el comportamiento de Kaoru y Takako.

Noriko se tomó su tiempo para decirle lo juntos que había visto a los esclavos, inclusive, abusando de su posición, mencionó lo lindos que se veían y lo triste que había amanecido Takako aquella mañana al decirle que el amo de Kaoru mandaría por él en la tarde.

—Se veía muy triste durante el desayuno amo. Como nunca lo había visto. Yo..., yo creo que él tiene sentimientos por Kaoru —explicó Noriko con pesar.

—Lo sé. Yo también lo creo en base a lo que me has dicho y a lo que he podido observar. Y ya sé cómo resolver ese asunto. ¿Y qué hay de Aya y el chico de Eiri?

—Ellos solo parecieran amigos de juegos amo. Ambos son muy jóvenes aún. Han estado jugueteando por los jardines casi todo el tiempo que han estado aquí.

—Bien. De momento, sólo te pido que guardes silencio con respecto a todo lo que te conté. Puedes retirarte.

Noriko se levantó e hizo una venia.

—Con su permiso amo.

Tatsuha la observó unos segundos, mientras salía del despacho y entonces volvió su vista a su ordenador. Pasó su mano sobre la pantalla y ésta se encendió.

—Conexión privada, Takashi Kobayashi.

La pantalla se volvió negra por un par de segundos, para después, mostrar una barra de espera que titilaba. Unos momentos después, la conexión se abrió, mostrando a un kaizoku sentado frente a su escritorio.

—Buenas tardes Tatsuha, me sorprende tu llamada. Estaba a punto de mandar a un sirviente a recoger a Kaoru.

—Takashi, quisiera proponerte un negocio.

—Soy todo oídos —dijo Takashi, acomodándose en su silla.

—Deseo comprarte a Kaoru.

Shuichi se sentía muy incómodo. Cuando le había dicho a su amo que quería darse un baño, nunca se imaginó que el kaizoku lo seguiría al baño y se plantaría a su lado como un perro guardián, sentado en un pequeño banco junto a la tina.

—No pienso moverme de aquí —le había dicho—. Podrías tener un accidente mientras estás solo en la tina.

Y ahora así se encontraba, sumido en una tina con agua hasta el borde. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada porque sabía que su amo estaba viéndolo. No le quitaba los ojos de encima ni por un momento.

Como pudo, lavó su cabello y su cuerpo entre las burbujas de la tina bajo la escudriñadora mirada de su amo. Fue en ese momento en que recordó una pregunta que le había surgido durante la noche.

—¿Por qué aún tengo puesto el anillo de Kumiko? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Cuando te fuiste, reporté tu desaparición en la central y Tohma se enteró. No deseo que sepa que te he encontrado, mucho menos en la situación actual —respondió con seriedad.

—Entiendo.

El silencio se instaló nuevamente a su alrededor por unos minutos hasta que Shuichi volvió a hablar.

—Ya..., deseo salir.

Eiri se levantó y tomó una bata de baño que estaba colgada en un gancho y una toalla. Se acercó a Shuichi y le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Shuichi dudó de nuevo, pero que más podía hacer. Había logrado meterse a la tina sin mostrar demasiado pero ahora, tendría que salir.

Con sus mejillas enrojecidas, se puso de pie, presentándose a su amo completamente desnudo, como lo hiciera la primera vez que se conocieron. Sorprendiéndolo un poco, su amo se acercó a él por detrás y colocó la toalla sobre su cabello, frotándolo para secarlo. Bajó la toalla por sus hombros, secando su piel pero no se movió más abajo. Retiró la tolla y lo cubrió con la bata de baño que terminó de absorber el resto.

Se sentía extraño. Eiri pasó una mano por su cintura y lo instó a salir del baño. Lo sentó sobre la cama y se dirigió hacia el armario. Sacó un par de prendas que pronto identificó como ropa interior y pijamas y se acercó de nuevo a la cama.

—Cámbiate con cuidado, iré a traer la cena.

Salió de la habitación. Shuichi observó la ropa y pronto empezó a vestir, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela cubriéndolo. Todo se sentía muy extraño. Desde el desayuno, Eiri se había quedado a su lado, leyendo en la tableta electrónica mientras él descansaba. Se había quedado dormido y Eiri lo había despertado para la comida. Después, durante la tarde, su amo se la había pasado leyendo sin dirigirle la palabra, no que estuviera interesado en comenzar una conversación con él.

Pocos minutos después, su amo entraba a la habitación cargando una bandeja con comida. No podía dejar de sorprenderse. Un kaizoku comportándose como un sirviente era algo que creía nunca vería.

Y ahí estaba. Su amo sirviéndole un platillo de algo que parecía caldo de pollo en una charola sobre sus piernas. Se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha hambre. Se incorporó sobre las almohadas y acercó la bandeja a su cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que debía dejar espacio para su estómago.

Comió gustoso, lamiendo en ocasiones la cuchara, sin siquiera recordar que estaba bajo la atenta mirada del kaizoku. Eiri sólo lo veía comer, sintiéndose deleitado con la acción. Se había pasado la noche de ayer y parte de ese día leyendo sobre sentimientos humanos. Conductas en extremo fascinantes y complejas. Una amplia gama de comportamientos que los kaizokus nunca habían experimentado pues nunca habían sido expuestos a dichas situaciones.

Maldito Tohma.

Esa era otra cuestión. Tohma. ¿Qué haría cuando su hijo naciera? No quería ocultarlo. No quería que se convirtiera en esclavo, pero dudaba que, dada su procedencia, Tohma lo dejaría desenvolverse como kaizoku.

Tohma. Tohma. Tohma. Todo era por Tohma. Por culpa de sus mentiras. Crawd ya le había comentado de los experimentos que Mitsu había llevado a cabo, y que en esos mismos instantes, Keitaro continuaba en el laboratorio. Los humanos y los kaizokus eran especies hermanas.

Ya vería que hacer cuando el niño naciera, ahora, lo más importante, era la salud de Shuichi y del bebé.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Lo que escuchaste, deseo comprar a Kaoru —contestó Tatsuha, acomodándose sobre su silla.

—Él es mi mejor esclavo Tatsuha —replicó Takashi—. Así que, a menos que tengas una increíble oferta, mandaré por él en menos de una hora.

—¿Diez millones de K's te parecen bien? —Takeshi guardó silencio. Eso era casi el triple de lo que había pagado por Kaoru. Definitivamente una excelente venta pues cuando Kaoru cumpliera los veinte, iba a ser increíble si podía venderlo como sirviente por un cuarto de su valor original. Con eso podría comprar cuatro esclavos del nivel de Kaoru.

—Por supuesto. Me parece bien.

Tatsuha emuló una sonrisa de triunfo disimulada.

—En ese caso —Pasó su mano sobre el escritorio, desplegando una gran cantidad de pantallas y localizó las acciones monetarias. Tecleó el monto y presionó enviar—. El depósito ha sido enviado a tu cuenta. Me quedaré con Kaoru a partir de este momento.

—Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo.

La comunicación se cerró. Tatsuha cambió su mueca de superioridad por una sonrisa genuina. Bien, sólo quedaba una cosa más por hacer antes de regresar a la mansión de Mitsu.

Presionó un botón sobre su escritorio y pocos minutos después, Noriko aparecía por la puerta.

—¿Me llamó amo?

—¿Dónde están Takako y Kaoru?

—En los jardines amo —respondió la chica con rapidez.

Tatsuha asintió y salió del despacho, seguido de cerca por Noriko. Atravesaron los largos pasillos hasta los jardines traseros y ahí los vio. Estaban ambos sentados sobre una manta con unas cuantos platos a su alrededor. De seguro habían merendado hace poco.

Noriko se quedó parada en la entrada a los jardines, viendo como su amo se acercaba a los esclavos y no pudo evitar sentir ansiedad. ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer? Sentía que su amo había cambiado, sobre todo por lo que le había contado, pero aún así, no podía evitar dudar.

Takako suspiró. Pasó su mano por las suaves hebras que se acumulaban en la frente de Kaoru que yacía recostado sobre sus piernas. Le había dicho que le encantaba esa posición.

Los ojos negros se elevaron y lo miraron fijamente antes de que Kaoru se levantara un poco, jalara su cuello suavemente, y sellara sus labios en un beso. Fue un beso corto pero tenía muchos sentimientos en él.

Le dirigió una leve sonrisa que fui opacada al instante por una mueca de terror al ver que su amo se acercaba por las puertas traseras.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Kaoru, que había notado como el cuerpo de Takako se había vuelto tenso.

Siguió la vista de Takako y pronto se dio cuenta de la razón de su tensión. El amo de la mansión se acercaba a ellos velozmente con rostro serio. Rápidamente, ambos se pusieron de pie cuando el kaizoku ya se encontraba a menos de diez metros de ellos.

—Amo —susurró Takako con la mirada baja. Su corazón se aceleró.

¿Por qué tenía que haber llegado en ese momento? ¿Por qué Noriko no le había avisado? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de qué tan tarde era. ¿Sería que ya habían venido por Kaoru? ¿Ni siquiera podría despedirse de él?

—Kaoru, a partir de este momento eres de mi propiedad. Te he comprado así que no habrá necesidad de que regreses a la mansión de Takashi.

Tatsuha esperó unos segundos y entonces sucedió algo que no pensaba vería alguna vez. El rostro de Takako se iluminó y abrazó a Kaoru fuertemente, besando sus labios. Tatsuha sonrió. No se había equivocado. Se dio media vuelta y caminó rumbo a la entrada de la mansión. Era hora de volver con Ryuichi.

Takako tardó unos segundos en recuperar la compostura. Alcanzó a ver la sonrisa que su amo les había dedicado antes de darse la vuelta e irse. Soltó a Kaoru, sorprendido. Su amo les había sonreído. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

En cuanto Tatsuha entró en la habitación de Ryuichi, se sintió bien consigo mismo. Sabía que había obrado bien y no se había equivocado con aquellos dos.

Dentro de la habitación, Keitaro le aplicaba la cuarta dosis a Ryuichi.

—Tomaré una muestra de sangre para correr un nuevo análisis y ver los niveles de toxina remanentes en ella.

Tatsuha observó como manipulaba una aguja y obtenía sangre de Ryuichi. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al observar el color escarlata de la sangre y recuerdos volvieron a su mente. Todas aquellas veces en que había vejado el cuerpo de Ryuichi. Todas aquellas veces en las que, disfrutando de su cuerpo, había dejado un mar de moretones dibujados en su tersa piel.

Su mirada viajó a las argollas que descansaban sobre su pecho, insertadas en sus pezones. Le extrañaba que Keitaro nunca le hubiera cuestionado sobre ellas pero intuía que el galeno consideraba ese tema como "íntimo".

Se sentía tan arrepentido. "Pesar que se siente por haber hecho una cosa que no se considera buena o adecuada", según el diccionario de los humanos, y era exactamente así como se sentía. Si tuviera la oportunidad, le hubiera podido regresar al pasado y cambiar todo lo que había hecho.

—Bien, eso es todo. Vendré mañana por la mañana. Que pase buena noche joven Tatsuha.

Tatsuha asintió y tomó asiento al lado de Ryuichi mientras veía al doctor salir de la habitación. Observó atentamente a Ryuichi. Estaba tremendamente ansioso.

—Despierta..., por favor, despierta...

Tomó la pequeña mano de Ryuichi entre las suyas y suspiró. El tener al alcance tanta información sobre los humanos, le había abierto los ojos. Tohma les había ocultado tantas cosas. Sentía un enorme resentimiento hacia ese kaizoku en particular aunque, debía reconocer que, si no hubiera sido por él, nunca hubiera conocido a Ryuichi.

Se acomodó en una posición que le permitiera estar sobre la cama sosteniendo la mano de Ryuichi con una de sus manos, mientras que, con la otra, sostenía la tableta para poder seguir leyendo. Estaba ávido de conocimiento.

Entonces sucedió. El tiempo se detuvo. Sí. Ahí estaba de nuevo. No podía estar equivocado. Volteó su rostro. Ahí estaba una vez más. Sí. No podía creerlo.

Ryuichi estaba apretando su mano.


	64. Capítulo 64 Miedo

No quería hacerse ilusiones pero ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa inusual presión sobre su mano. Observó el rostro de Ryuichi. Parecía impávido. Entonces lo vio. Sí. Ryuichi frunció el ceño. Sí ahí estaba de nuevo. Los parpados revolotearon un poco y entonces, Ryuichi abrió los ojos.

Keitaro sólo había avanzado unos cuantos metros hacia su habitación cuando lo había escuchado. Un grito desesperado proveniente de la habitación que acababa de salir. Dio vuelta a sus pasos y abrió la puerta con premura para encontrarse una extraña escena.

Tatsuha estaba parado al lado de la cama sin saber qué hacer, susurrando palabras a un Ryuichi que estaba hecho un ovillo en el centro de la cama pidiéndole que no lo tocara, que lo dejara en paz. El cuerpo del joven temblaba de forma notoria. Ni siquiera alcanzaba a verle el rostro, pero escuchaba los alarmantes sollozos pidiendo espacio.

—Joven Tatsuha, salga de la habitación.

El moreno volteó a verlo y Keitaro pudo ver el rostro desencajado de dolor al desconocer que pasaba con Ryuichi pero sabía que en manos del doctor, su pequeño estaría bien.

Dándole un último vistazo a la trémula figura de Ryuichi, Tatsuha salió de la habitación, encontrándose con su hermano Eiri en el pasillo.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó con un nerviosismo que no dejó ver.

—Ryuichi ha despertado.

—¿Ryuichi? —Keitaro se acercó lentamente a la cama, no quería alarmar al esclavo—. Ryuichi, soy el doctor Keitaro Shumichi.

Ryuichi abrazaba sus piernas con fuerza, susurrando que no lo tocaran, que lo dejaran en paz, que sólo quería irse de ahí.

»Ryuichi, escúchame —Keitaro usó la voz más dulce que tenía a su disposición—. Todo está bien. No voy a hacerte daño.

Lentamente, fue acercándose al joven y, con precaución, colocó su mano sobre el brazo de Ryuichi que sostenía sus piernas contra su pecho.

»Ryuichi... No voy a hacerte daño.

Lentamente, Ryuichi levantó la vista, mostrándole al galeno unos ojos hinchados del llanto. Ryuichi barrió la habitación con su vista, y al no ver el kaizoku, decidió salir de su escondite.

—Se... ¿se fue? —preguntó en un susurro.

—No hay nadie en esta habitación más que tú y yo —confirmó Keitaro.

El esclavo pareció relajarse un poco, liberando sólo unos cuantos sollozos.

»¿Cómo te sientes Ryuichi?

—Cansado... extraño... —susurró.

—Ryuichi, soy el doctor Keitaro Shumichi—

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó con desconfianza, interrumpiéndolo.

Keitaro sonrió. Tendría que ir con mucho cuidado con ese joven que había sido lastimado seriamente en el ámbito emocional.

—Han sucedido muchas cosas en los últimos días Ryuichi. Si me permites revisarte primero, te contaré todo.

Aún algo reticente, Ryuichi abrió sus brazos, soltando sus piernas y extendiéndolas sobre la cama. Keitaro sonrió.

»Eso es. Ahora, recuéstate sobre la cama. Revisaré tus signos vitales y después trataré de contarte todo lo que ha sucedido. O al menos, todo lo que yo sé.

Ryuichi asintió y se acomodó en el centro de la cama. Keitaro pudo ver que el antebrazo del esclavo sangraba. Seguramente de donde se había arrancado la vía que le suministraba suero a su cuerpo mientras estaba en coma.

»Primero curaré la herida en tu brazo.

Keitaro se acercó a la mesa de noche donde había guardado varios de los implementos que había usado desde que había empezado a tratar a Ryuichi como su paciente y tomó una pequeña botella con aspersor y una venda cuadrada del tamaño de una manzana.

Aplicó un poco de antiséptico con el aspersor y colocó la venda. Ryuichi vio como la venda se pegaba a su piel y después se mimetizaba con su color de piel.

»Se reabsorberá poco a poco y tu herida quedara cerrada —explicó—. Ahora, déjame revisarte.

Keitaro se tomó su tiempo para escuchar su corazón, su respiración, su presión arterial. Tomó una muestra de sangre y se dio por buen visto. Ryuichi parecía estar en excelente salud. Todas sus heridas se habían curado a la perfección.

Bien, ahora venía la parte difícil. Explicar la situación al confundido joven.

—¿Qué fue ese grito? —preguntó Shuichi desde el suelo, tan pronto como Eiri había entrado a la habitación.

Eiri se alarmó al verlo sentado en el piso al lado de la cama.

—¡Shuichi! —dijo, asustado, corriendo hacia el joven y ayudándolo a recostarse de nuevo sobre la cama—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo fuera de la cama? —preguntó con dureza.

—Yo... —Por unos momentos, Shuichi se sintió intimidado—. Escuché un gritó y creí que era Ryuichi —susurró—. Traté de levantarme pero me fallaron las piernas —Un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Eiri suspiró. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

—El joven Ryuichi acaba de despertar —explicó mientras acomodaba las sábanas sobre las piernas de Shuichi.

—¿Despertar? ¿Estaba dormido? —cuestionó desde su lugar en la cama.

—Ryuichi estaba en coma.

Durante la siguiente hora, Keitaro le contó toda la información que había adquirido en los últimos días. Empezó por contarle de Shuichi. Creía que eso podría amainar el saber cómo había terminado en esa situación. Le contó del caso especial de Shuichi, de cómo ya tenía cuatro meses y medio de embarazo, de cómo había entrado en un estado híper anémico y lo que habían hecho los kaizokus para conseguir el suero que lo había despertado el día anterior.

Después de eso, tanteó el terreno con cuidado. Le contó de las semillas del diablo, del estado de coma en el que se había metido, lo que había tenido que hacer para sacarlo de él. Puso énfasis en el cambio de corazón que había tenido Tatsuha. Cómo no se había separado de su cama en casi ningún momento por querer estar a su lado cuando despertara.

Keitaro sabía que el kaizoku había actuado de manera terrible, pero con el paso de los días había podido ver cuán arrepentido estaba y, en los últimos días, cuán entusiasmado estaba por revelarle a Ryuichi sus sentimientos recién descubiertos. Esperaba que, con su relato, el kaizoku quedara bien parado ante los ojos del lastimado esclavo.

Ryuichi escuchaba con atención. Había permanecido recostado, con la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación, conforme el relato avanzaba, los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente.

Las semillas del lazo del diablo. El dolor que lo había rodeado cuando las filosas espinas habían rasgado su piel y después el ardor cuando su veneno había corrido por su sangre. La vejación que había hecho el kaizoku con su cuerpo. El beso.

Sus pupilas se dilataron. ¡El beso! ¡Lo había besado, le había declarado sus sentimientos!

Estuvo a punto de hiperventilar, pero entonces razonó. De seguro el kaizoku ni siquiera sabía lo que había querido decir. Dudaba que Tatsuha tuviera siquiera sentimientos.

Entonces, puso atención a lo que le estaba diciendo el doctor. ¿Qué el kaizoku había cambiado? No, eso sí que no lo creería. Ya había sido lastimado demasiado por entregar su corazón a quien no lo merecía. No podía ni siquiera imaginarse el estar cerca del kaizoku sin dejar de sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de forma incontrolable y el terror lo invadía.

Cuando Keitaro terminó su relato, se quedó viendo a Ryuichi que no había dicho absolutamente nada desde que había comenzado. Suspiró. Tenía que darle tiempo al joven para asimilar todo lo que había sucedido. Mientras, podría hacer otra cosa.

»Bien, te prepararé un baño, de seguro eso te relajará un poco, y te traeré algo ligero para que cenes.

Ryuichi sólo asintió y vio cómo Keitaro salía de la habitación.

Estaba muy confundido. Le parecía un sueño todo lo que había sucedido. Él en coma, Shuichi embarazado, su amo arrepentido. Todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Se encogió en posición fetal nuevamente sobre la cama. Sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar.

—¡¿Cómo está?! —preguntó Tatsuha cundo vio a Keitaro salir de la habitación.

El galeno suspiró bajando la cabeza.

—Acompáñame —indicó, sin dejar de caminar—. Físicamente está estable. Mentalmente... —dejó el resto al aire, pero sabía que el kaizoku lo había entendido, pues su semblante segundos antes alarmado, ahora parecía decaído.

—Entonces...

—En estos momentos lo que necesita Ryuichi es descansar. Lo he puesto al tanto de la situación y esto supone una sobre carga de información —explicó, llegando a la cocina.

Sacó un poco de comida del refrigerador y la calentó bajo la atenta mirada del kaizoku que había permanecido callado.

—¿Eso es para él?

—Así es —respondió, colocando el plato sobre una bandeja—. Lo mejor es que coma algo ligero y después trate de dormir. Ya mañana podemos intentar otro acercamiento. Por el momento, te recomendaría que no dejaras que te viera.

Ambos emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la habitación de Ryuichi y Tatsuha tuvo que ver, con el corazón en la mano, cómo Keitaro entraba a una habitación que ahora estaría prohibida para él. Al menos por el momento.

—¡¿Coma!? —chilló Shuichi.

¿Cómo es que el kaizoku tenía la desfachatez de decirlo tan tranquilo?

—No te preocupes Shuichi, él ya despertó. Keitaro debe de estarlo revisando.

—¡Me prometiste que no le pasaría nada! ¡Me lo prometiste cuando accedí a ser tu esclavo! —gritó, sintiéndose exaltado.

—Te prometí que no moriría, y he cumplido con mi palabra —dijo fríamente, poniéndose de pie. No iba a permitir que Shuichi le hablara de esa manera, por muy pare de su hijo que fuera.

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser así?! ¡Tan desinteresado por los demás! —chilló Shuichi, hincándose en la cama sobre sus rodillas.

—¡Soy un kaizoku, recuerdas! —espetó, poniéndose de pie.

Shuichi detuvo su siguiente argumento.

Eiri tenía razón. Un kaizoku, un ser sin sentimientos. ¿Cómo podía esperar que sintiera el dolor que en esos momentos aquejaba a su corazón al saber del destino que había tenido uno de sus mejores amigos?

—Lo siento.

—No necesito tu compasión —Lo cortó Eiri, molesto—. Duerme, necesitas descansar. Le preguntaré a Keitaro si puedes ver a Ryuichi por la mañana.

Eiri salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin mirar atrás.

Pocos minuto después, la puerta volvía a abrirse de nuevo, pero solo era Keitaro para aplicarle su dosis de suero para el bebé, quien abandonó la habitación poco tiempo después, deseándole buenas noches.

La puerta no volvió a abrirse después de eso. Por primera vez, Shuichi durmió sin sentir la cálida mano que solía descansar sobre su vientre, envolviéndose en un sueño intranquilo.

Tatsuha tuvo que asegurarse de que ya era muy noche y Ryuichi se encontraba profundamente dormido antes de volver a intentar entrar en la habitación. Se acercó lentamente a la cama y se sentó al lado de ésta.

—Ryuichi —susurró.

Se sentía una basura. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan cruel con una criatura tan inocente cuyo único error había sido caer en sus garras?

Aún podía recordar el terror que se había asentado en el rostro de Ryuichi cuando había volteado a verlo. Él había estado a punto de gritarle lo mucho que lo había extrañado y cuánto lo amaba justo cuando el esclavo había gritado de desesperación y se había arrinconado en la cama, sollozando, y rogándole porque lo dejara en paz.

¿Sería acaso que Ryuichi le tendría temor por siempre? Tembló momentáneamente.

No, no sería así. ¿Verdad? Ahora que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, podía encargarse de hacer feliz a Ryuichi, porque Ryuichi lo perdonaría, ¿verdad?

Comenzó a Hiperventilar.

¿Y si Ryuichi no lo perdonaba? ¿Y si nunca podía superar el miedo que le tenía? ¿Y si nunca era capaz de dejar atrás las atrocidades que había ocasionado hacia su persona? Si él estuviera en su lugar, de seguro no lo haría, no sería capaz de perdonar, pero Ryuichi...

Ryuichi era especial. Muy especial. Ryuichi lo perdonaría. Sí. Lo perdonaría, o al menos eso quería creer...

Era temprano, quizás aún muy temprano para el kaizoku que descansaba sobre la cama, aún perdido en el efímero mundo de los sueños, pero no para él. No para el administrador de esa mansión en ausencia de su amo.

Terminó de acomodarse la corbata que le daba un toque de elegancia a su traje de mayordomo y salió de la habitación. Era momento de poner orden después de todo, una mansión no podía mantenerse sola.

Salió de su habitación y empezó a dar órdenes a los sirvientes que se encontraba a su paso, a quienes siempre recibía con una sonrisa diligente. Un trabajador feliz era un trabajador eficiente, siempre había pensado eso.

Mientras aseaba el salón principal, escuchó el sonido de las rejas de la puerta principal abrirse sin su aprobación. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Por unos segundos entró en pánico, pero inmediatamente recuperó la compostura y se puso a actuar.

Llamó a uno de los sirvientes que se encargaba del aseo de los pasillos y le dio un encargo. Sabía que Crawd no tardaría en despertar.

Garabateó unas cuantas palabras en un trozo de papel y se lo dio al sirviente.

—Llévaselo al amo Crawd, asegúrate de que lo lea. Después, regresa a tus labores —pidió de forma amable pero firme.

—En seguida.

El joven hizo una pequeña reverencia e inmediatamente se dirigió a la zona de habitaciones para huéspedes.

Era un secreto a voces el hecho de que el mayordomo de la habitación compartía en ciertas ocasiones la cama con el kaizoku invitado de su amo, el cual, dicho sea de paso, llevaba varios días sin aparecer por ahí. Sn embargo, debido al alta estima que todos los sirvientes tenía por el amable mayordomo, todos habían guardado silencio al respecto.

Sabiendo el poco tiempo que tenía, Hiro reacomodó su corbata, se aseguró de que los botones de su saco estuvieran en su sitio y se dirigió a la puerta principal a recibir al inesperado invitado, pensando inmediatamente en una coartada para la ausencia de su amo. Esperaba que fuera creíble.

Crawd se estiró sobre la cama, deshaciéndose de los remanentes de sueño que aún tentaban con apoderarse de él. La noche anterior había sido vigorosa y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Volteó a ver el lado opuesto de la cama, donde su amante había reposado por lo que había restado de la noche, y al encontrarlo frío y solitario, dilucidó que aquel debía de haberse levantado temprano.

A veces le asombraba el hecho de que el joven humano parecía siempre tener fuerzas para cumplir con sus labores de mayordomo, aun cuando hubieran tenido mucha acción durante la noche.

Salió de la cama y decidió darse una ducha. Se relajaría u poco y después bajaría a desayunar. Le sorprendía a sí mismo el haberse levantado tan temprano, pero lo atribuía posiblemente al hecho de haberse sentido sólo sobre la cama.

Caminó por la habitación, completamente desnudo, dirigiéndose hacia el baño para su aseo personal, cuando unos toques sobre la puerta llamaron su atención.

—Un momento.

Dio un vistazo por la habitación, tratando de ubicar algo que ponerse para poder abrir la puerta. Al ubicar una bata de noche y ponérsela, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

—Buenos días amo Crawd. El joven Hiro me pidió que le diera esto y me asegurara de que usted lo leyera —indicó, pasándole una hoja de papel donde pudo identificar la estilizada escritura de su amado.

_Buenos días K, espero que hallas dormido bien._

_Quiero pedirte de favor que no salgas de tu habitación hasta que yo vaya a buscarte. Algo ha sucedido y no es buena idea que bajes al vestíbulo._

_Espérame en la habitación._

_Con amor._

_Hiro._

El efecto fue instantáneo. ¿Cómo no sentir una curiosidad extrema por lo que fuera que había sucedido? Pero cumpliría con el mandato del pelirrojo esperaría por él.

—Puedes comunicarle a Hiro que he recibido su mensaje.

El joven sirviente hizo una inclinación y después salió de la habitación.

Crawd decidió que no le quedaba más que darse el baño que inicialmente había decidido tomar, en espera de noticias de su pelirrojo.

Después de terminado su baño, no tuvo que esperar mucho en la habitación, pues sólo diez minutos después, Hiro entraba a la habitación cargando una bandeja con desayuno y portando un semblante algo contrariado.

—Hiro, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó con curiosidad.

El pelirrojo se acercó a la cama y depositó la bandeja, pidiéndole al kaizoku que se acercara y se sentara a su lado.

—Sí. Tohma ha venido esta mañana.

Crawd sintió que la sangre se le congelaba. Esperaba que tuvieran más tiempo, pero parecía que éste se les había acabado.


	65. Capítulo 65 Incertidumbre

Cuando Shuichi despertó, se encontró completamente sólo en su habitación, e inmediatamente, sintió que algo estaba mal. Inconscientemente, había extrañado esa cálida mano que había reposado sobre su vientre los primeros días que había despertado, no que fueran muchos, pero aun así...

Se levantó de la cama, sintiéndose ya con más fuerza como para moverse sólo, y entró al baño. Quería darse una ducha con agua tibia. Con suerte, su amo regresaría a traerle el desayuno. Esperaba que eso sucediera.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, no podía mentirle a su corazón, no podía pretender que no estaba completamente enamorado del kaizoku que había ocasionado todo, y lo que era peor, su cuerpo anhelaba su tacto.

Keitaro se lo había explicado. Le había dicho que entrando al quinto mes sucedería. Su libido aumentaría, y probablemente sentiría calores extraños pero no era una regla. Podía pasar desapercibido. Estaba confundido, no sabía si en verdad quería experimentarlo.

Una parte de sí mismo le gritaba que el hombre que amaba estaba cruzando la puerta, que no debería dejarlo ir. La otra, la parte racional, le decía que debía pensar primero en el futuro de su bebé. Dentro de su confusión, no sabía a quién escuchar.

Cuando salió del baño, se colocó unos pijamas de verano que encontró en el armario y se sentó de nuevo en la cama. Parecía que desde que había despertado, solamente tenía pijamas a su disposición. No había visto nada de su ropa de esclavo, que era lo que esperaba usar de nuevo al reencontrarse con su amo.

Alguien tocó su puerta y segundos después ésta se abrió. Esperaba encontrarse con una cabellera rubia y un par de ojos ámbar, pero se desilusionó visiblemente al reconocer a Keitaro.

—Buenos días Shuichi —saludó con una sonrisa—. Parece que no era quien esperabas.

—No es eso, es sólo que… —No sabía ni siquiera cómo explicarlo—. Olvídalo.

—El joven Eiri tuvo que salir temprano, pero dijo que regresaría antes de la hora de comida. No te preocupes, él regresará.

—Yo no... —Shuichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su obvio deseo de saber el paradero del kaizoku al que supuestamente no deseaba cerca.

—No debes de avergonzarte de tus sentimientos Shuichi. Ahora, es mejor que comas, el bebé necesita de nutrientes para poder desarrollarse bien —terminó con una sonrisa.

A Shuichi no le quedó más que suspirar y empezar a comer.

»Me disculparás si no puedo desayunar contigo, pero debo ir a ver cómo amaneció el joven Ryuichi.

Ante la mención de nombre de su amigo, Shuichi soltó el tenedor con el que estaba a punto de llevarse un bocado a la boca y llamó la atención de Keitaro.

—¿Cómo está Ryuichi? —preguntó con premura.

Keitaro, quien ya había avanzado hasta la puerta, se dio la vuelta.

—Físicamente, está bien de salud. Sus heridas han sanado y los hematomas han desaparecido casi por completo. En cuanto a su estado mental, eso aún está por verse.

—¿Puedo verlo?

Keitaro suspiró.

—Shuichi... El estado mental de Ryuichi es delicado, permíteme revisarlo y tal vez puedas verlo esta noche. ¿Está bien? —Shuichi asintió—. Ahora, asegúrate de comer todo lo del plato. Quiero hacerte una ecografía más tarde. ¿Está bien?

Shuichi volvió a asentir y se dispuso a comer sus alimentos mientras Keitaro cerraba la puerta. Iba a ser una larga mañana, al menos hasta que su amo regresara.

Su amo.

A pesar de haber tratado de escapar de él, no podía dejar de llamarlo así.

Amo de su cuerpo, de su alma y de su corazón.

* * *

Eiri atravesó con premura la puerta principal de su mansión. Cuando había recibido esa llamada de Crawd temprano, se había alistado de inmediato y, con reticencia, había tenido que separarse de Shuichi para hablar con su mayordomo y le contara todo lo que había sucedido en esa inesperada visita del líder de los kaizokus.

Al atravesar la puerta del vestíbulo, se encontró con Hiroshi, su mayordomo, y Crawd, esperándolo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó tan pronto se encontró frente a ellos.

Crawd estaba sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones del recibir, mientras que Hiro había estado caminando de manera repetitiva por el vestíbulo, nervioso ante las inconvenientes noticias que tenía que comunicar.

—Amo...

—Tranquilízate Eiri —pidió Crawd—. Toma asiento y escucha atentamente antes de preguntar.

Conteniendo su ansiedad, tomó asiento y Hiro le sirvió un poco de té que ya tenía preparado, junto con unas galletas. Reticente, Eiri tomó un sorbo de su té antes de fijar su vista en el pelirrojo quien se había sentado junto a Crawd.

—Esta mañana —comenzó su relato—, mientras hacía limpieza, escuché el timbre de las rejas abriéndose, y sabía que sólo podía ser usted quien y el señor Tohma quien tendrían acceso directo a la mansión. Dado que usted no me había avisado de su regreso, inmediatamente sospeché de quién se trataba.

»El señor Tohma se presentó esta mañana preguntando por usted. Le informé que usted no se encontraba y que había salido a desayunar con su hermano, el joven Tatsuha, sin dejar dicho en dónde se encontrarían. Pensé que sería la mejor excusa, dado que si sólo le decía que había dicho que había ido a ver a su hermano, podría presentarse en la mansión del joven Tatsuha y al no encontrarlos a ninguno de los dos ahí, levantar sospechas.

—¿Te dijo qué quería?

—Sí, me dijo que estaba esperando su decisión sobre la mujer que escogería como esposa pues quería comenzar con los preparativos de su unión. Mencionó que cuanto antes mejor, pues podían empezar los arreglos entre compañías.

Eiri bufó.

—Maldito Tohma. ¡Estoy harto de sus manipulaciones! —espetó, en lo que a Hiro le pareció una increíble muestra de comportamiento "no kaizoku".

—Sabes que no hay nada que podamos hacer Eiri —dijo Crawd—. Debes pensar en qué harás con Shindo y su bebé cuando éste nazca, para esconderlos de Tohma. Si él se entera de su existencia, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que podría hacerles a ambos. Sabes que Tohma siempre estará ahí.

Fue entonces cuando a Eiri se le ocurrió un plan.

* * *

—¿Cómo amanecimos hoy? —preguntó Keitaro cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ryuichi.

Ryuichi tenía pocos minutos de haber despertado, había permanecido recostado sobre la cama, tratando de recordar lo que había soñado, dándose cuenta poco después de lo inútil de su esfuerzo pues no era capaz de recordar nada.

—Bien, creo —susurró.

—Te traje el desayuno, espero que te guste.

Ryuichi asintió y vio al doctor acercarse a él y depositar la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

—Keitaro, quisiera preguntarte algo.

—Dime —pidió, tomando asiento sobre el sillón junto a su cama que, misteriosamente, se encontraba tibio.

—Si estamos en la mansión de Mitsu, solamente Shuichi, su amo, tú, mi amo y yo, ¿quién se encarga de cocinar? —preguntó con inocencia.

Keitaro sonrió, por un momento había pensado que Ryuichi iba a preguntar algo más serio.

—Pues, el joven Crawd asignó a dos sirvientes que vienen de vez en cuando a dejarnos comidas ya hechos que solamente deben ser calentadas para nuestro consumo. Creímos que no sería buena idea traer personal aquí dado que, supuestamente, ésta casi se encuentra deshabitada desde que su dueño desapareció.

»Hemos tenido que arreglárnosla entre nosotros. Al principio fue un poco difícil dado que los kaizokus parecen no saber utilizar nada de lo que hay en la cocina, pero hemos podido salir adelante —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Vaya —acotó Ryuichi, dándole una mordida a un trozo de pan con mermelada—. Nunca me hubiera imaginado a mi amo... —Guardó silencio, sintiendo como la garganta se le cerraba.

—Sabes, Shuichi me preguntó cuándo podría verte —comentó el doctor, tratando de cambiar de tema. La mirada de Ryuichi se iluminó—. Él está a sólo dos habitaciones de aquí. Si te sientes bien y terminas tu desayuno, podríamos ir a verlo unos cuantos minutos.

El apetito de Ryuichi pareció regresar, pues en pocos minutos había terminado su desayuno. Keitaro disfrutó de su tranquilo desayuno mientras Ryuichi se daba un baño.

—Voy a salir un momento Ryuichi, espérame aquí, en un momento te llevaré con Shuichi —gritó a través del sonido del agua caer.

—¡Sí! —respondió el esclavo de forma entusiasta.

Keitaro se apresuró a salir de la habitación, tenía pocos minutos antes de que Ryuichi saliera del baño. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y sólo tuvo que asomar la cabeza para ver a Tatsuha recostado en la pared, justo a un lado de la entrada.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó con premura.

Tatsuha había pasado toda la noche al lado de Ryuichi, viéndolo dormir un sueño intranquilo, sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer nada, pues sabía que, si lo despertaba, el terror de verlo iba a ser peor.

En algún punto de la noche, se había quedado dormido sujetando la mano de Ryuichi, escuchando su suave respiración, lenta y pausada, y se había arrullado, adentrándose en un mundo onírico dónde sólo existía Ryuichi y su dulce sonrisa. Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de un hecho que le dolió hasta el alma, nunca había visto a Ryuichi sonreír.

Se propuso una meta personal. Hacer de Ryuichi la persona más feliz del mundo. Todo lo que había leído lo había preparado para este momento. Creía capaz de hacer feliz a otro humano, aunque él mismo no fuera uno. Quizás podría pedirle un consejo a Crawd Winchester, sólo como precaución pues, las pocas veces que había visto a Hiroshi, el mayordomo de su hermano, junto al kaizoku de rubios cabellos, lo había visto muy feliz.

—Se ve bien, está terminando de bañarse, lo llevaré a ver a Shuichi unos minutos, espero que con eso pueda estar relajado un rato.

—¿Cuándo crees que pueda verlo? —preguntó con ansiedad.

Keitaro suspiró.

—La verdad, no lo sé. La mente de Ryuichi es débil en estos momentos y—

Antes de que Keitaro pudiera seguir hablando, la puerta detrás de él se abrió.

—Keitaro, ya estoy listo, podemos—

Ryuichi se congeló sobre su lugar, la vista entornada mientras su cuerpo sucumbía ante el terror. Tatsuha pudo ver como Ryuichi retrocedía unos cuantos pasos antes de caer de sentón al suelo.

»Amo... —susurró.

—Ryuichi...

Trató de acercarse pero un sollozo desesperado detuvo su acción.

—No... No... Por favor... lo siento... lo siento... ¡No volveré a hacerlo!

Ryuichi comenzó a temblar, encerrándose en sus propios brazos, como si con eso fuera posible ocultarse y desaparecer de la vista del kaizoku.

Keitaro volteó a verlo.

—Creo que lo mejor será que se mantenga fuera de la vista de Ryuichi, por su propio bien —dijo el doctor con pesar.

Keitaro pudo ver como el semblante de Tatsuha se ensombrecía mientras bajaba el rostro. Ese kaizoku se las iba a ver duras para volver a conseguir la confianza del esclavo de que estaba enamorado.

Tatsuha asintió y recorrió el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras. Necesitaba salir de ahí, sino haría algo que nunca había hecho, pues no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ponerse a llorar.

Keitaro volteó a ver a Ryuichi que seguía murmurando cosas en el suelo. Se acercó a él y trató de liberar sus brazos.

»Ryuichi... Ryuichi, se ha ido.

Ryuichi dejó de sollozar y salió de su escondite entre sus brazos, volteando a ver hacia el pasillo.

—Se... ¿Se fue? —preguntó en un susurro temeroso.

—Así es. Ahora, ¿por qué mejor no te pones de pie y vamos a ver a Shuichi?

Ryuichi pareció reaccionar y se puso de pie, mostrando una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera estado aterrado por la presencia del kaizoku sólo minutos atrás.

—¡Quiero ver a Shuichi!

* * *

Comer sus alimentos en absoluta soledad había sido deprimente. Siempre había habido alguien a su lado. Sus padres, su hermana, Hiro, Ryuichi, Keitaro, su amo... La persona a quien más extrañaba en esos momentos.

Cuando terminó, dejó la bandeja con los platos vacíos en la mesita al lado de su cama y se levantó. Sintiéndose más seguro sobre sus piernas, caminó lentamente hasta la ventana abierta de la habitación por donde alcanzaban a entrar los cálidos rayos del sol.

Su mente empezó a divagar. Era extraño ver una combinación funcional de un ambiente natural y refinado propio de las mansiones que solían abundar en las épocas victorianas de los cuentos que le contaba su padre con los increíbles adelantos tecnológicos actuales.

Cómo, a pesar de todos los avances, aún era posible apreciar un hermoso jardín, algo descuidado posiblemente por la falta de un jardinero, pero aun así, era bello, con los grandes rosales y sus flores en botón, a punto de florecer, ahora que la primavera se acercaba.

Suspiró. Se sentía melancólico, extrañaba su libertad, pero también, lo extrañaba a él. A esa persona que tanto lo había hecho sufrir con su frialdad, pero no podía olvidarlo.

Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que no debía sentirse como se sentía, pero no podía reinar sobre su tonto corazón. Sí, quizás no podía cambiar sus sentimientos, pero vería primero por el futuro de su pequeño y si su seguridad dependía de que se separara para siempre del hombre que amaba, lo haría.

Un toque en su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndolo por un momento. ¿Sería que su amo...que Eiri habría regresado ya?

—Adelante —dijo de forma automática.

La puerta se abrió de forma estrepitosa y un sonriente Ryuichi entró por ella, corriendo hacia la cama.

—¡Shuichi! —chilló Ryuichi en cuanto estuvo cerca del otro, pero detuvo el abrazo que iba a otorgarle al otro en cuanto vio su hinchado estómago. Su delgado pijama dejaba entrever con facilidad lo avanzado de su condición—. Es cierto —susurró, deteniéndose frente a él.

—¡Ryuichi! —Shuichi se acercó a su amigo y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte como su vientre se lo permitió, e inmediatamente fue correspondido.

—Shuichi, te extrañé mucho, ¡ne! —chilló Ryuichi con una sonrisa radiante, como si minutos atrás no hubiera estado en una crisis emocional—. ¡¿Cómo es que terminaste así?! —preguntó, señalando su vientre.

—Es una larga historia —dijo Shuichi suspirando.

—Los dejaré un rato solos, volveré a la hora de comida con ustedes —comentó Keitaro, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Keitaro sabía que esos jóvenes tenían varias cosas de las que hablar. Mientras, él podría entretenerse con lo que más le gustaba hacer, revisar todos los documentos e investigaciones que había en el laboratorio.

* * *

La mañana transcurriólentamente. Minuto a minuto, Shuichi le contó a Ryuichi todo lo que había sucedido desde que se había enterado de que estaba embarazado, de los inventos de Hiro por disfrazar sus nauseas como una indigestión —Ryuichi no había podido evitar reír ante ello—, de cómo había planeado todo para escapar, su llegada con Keitaro y su breve tiempo de trabajo como enfermera. Le contó también lo que le había dicho Keitaro que había sucedido mientras había estado en coma, de cómo los kaizokus habían entrado en las instalaciones de NG para obtener el suero que en esos momentos mantenía a su bebé con vida.

—Keitaro viene todas las noches a darme el suero inyectándolo en mi vientre. ¡Duele mucho! —agregó con un chillido al recordar como Keitaro había llegado la noche anterior con una jeringa y le había pinchado el abdomen—. Pero supongo que vale la pena.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando nazca?

Esa era la pregunta que más había rondado a Shuichi desde que se había enterado de que estaba en estado.

—Aún no lo sé —dijo con pesar—, cuando escapé, simplemente pensé en alejarme de él, sin ponerme a pensar en realidad en mi futuro, en qué haría después, sólo pensaba en escapar. Nunca pensé que me encontraría.

—¿Él te ha dicho qué va a hacer?

A Shuichi a veces le sorprendía esos pequeños momentos en que Ryuichi parecía ser una persona seria y calculadora.

—No exactamente. En realidad no lo entiendo. Si no fuera un kaizoku, pensaría que siente algo por mí pero...

Se escuchó un ruido al otro lado de la puerta. Pocos segundos después, ésta se abría dando paso a Eiri Uesugi. Pareciera que lo habían invocado con su conversación. La ambarina mirada se concentró en Shuichi, mostrando un semblante indescifrable. Entre sus manos traía una bandeja con lo que parecía ser algo de comida. Ryuichi sintió que estaba de más

—Ne Shu, ¿qué te parece si más tarde salimos a jardín? Te hará bien un poco de sol —dijo con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Cuando Shuichi asintió, Ryuichi ya se encontraba frente al kaizoku. No pudo evitar tragar al encontrar que era casi idéntico a su amo. Le dirigió una mirada nerviosa y salió pronto de la habitación. Empezaba a sentir un terrible escalofrío en su espalda.

* * *

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Eiri avanzó hasta la cama donde habían estado ambos esclavos sentados. Posó la bandeja que traía entre sus manos sobre la cama, a un lado de Shuichi y tomó asiento en el sillón.

—Come —ordenó.

Shuichi observó el reloj sobre la mesa de noche. Eran casi la una de la tarde. Su mirada se movió hacia la bandeja que ahora reposaba sobre la cama. Carne y verduras. Su estómago se revolvió un poco, pero no lo demostró.

—¿Y tú...? —Shuichi dejó la pregunta al aire, dando a entender que la pregunta terminaba en: ¿no vas a comer?

—Ya probé alimento. Ahora, come —finalizó sin opción a réplica.

Shuichi regresó su vista al plato y comenzó a comer sin muchas ganas, tratando de calmar el remolino en su estómago al ver el rostro serio del kaizoku.

Eiri se dedicó a ver a su esclavo comer mientras planes se organizaban en su mente. En pocos días, Shuichi cumpliría cinco meses de embarazo y él sólo pensaba en una sola idea para el bien común de toda la comunidad kaizoku, pero sobre todo por el bien de su esclavo y su futuro hijo.

Tohma tenía que desaparecer.


End file.
